Naruto Chaos Mage
by fg7dragon
Summary: What if the Kyubi wasn't the only thing sealed inside Naruto? What if he finds out in his early childhood? Watch Naruto as he reveals his true self when he graduates from the Academy. NarutoxHarem. Sakura/Sasuke/Kiba bashing. M for violence/adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter One**

**Sealed Power**** – Secret Revealed**

It was a normal morning in Konaha, the Village hidden in the Leaves. The ninja were at their posts, the merchants were opening their shops, the Hokage Monument was vandalized…. **Wha?**

"**Get back here brat!"** an angry chunin yelled as he and another five, plus four ANBU were on the rooftops chasing an orange clad blond, with blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Ha! You're just jealous you didn't have the guts to do it yourself! I did 'cause my face will be on that mountain in the future!" the blond yelled back over his shoulder. Looking ahead again, he grinned and took a corner in an empty alleyway.

"**We'll get you executed for this, demon!"** another yelled and the group rushed on his tail.

That's what they thought anyway, because as soon as they were out of sight the blond removed the camouflage and stepped away from the wall.

"Heh, amateurs!" the boy grinned.

"Is that so?" said a calm voice from behind him, making him jump in surprise.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" the blond asked innocently. It was worth a try, right?

"Oh, just looking for the troublemaker that vandalized the Hokage Monument. About your age, blond, with blue eyes and wearing a "kill me" orange jumpsuit. You wouldn't happen to see him did you? Maybe in the mirror, eh Naruto?" Iruka asked ironically.

"HEY! Orange is my favorite color! Leave my jumpsuit out of this!" Naruto replied a little angry.

"Cut the chitchat, you have to clean the monument by the end of the day. I already spoke to the Hokage about it." Iruka said handing him a bucket and a rag.

"By the end of the day! It took me four hours to paint it!" Naruto said desperately.

"Yep, plenty of time right?" Iruka gave him a slight grin.

"You're evil." Naruto mumbled as he made his way towards the Monument with Iruka on his tail.

"Comes with the job." Iruka replied.

"With being a ninja?" Naruto asked surprised.

"No, being an Academy teacher."

"Should have figured. Teachers are evil" Naruto mumbled.

During that evening at the Ichiraku ramen stand, Iruka and Naruto were enjoying a bowl of miso ramen. Well, Iruka was enjoying a bowl… Naruto was at his eighth.

"Remind me to treat you only on my payday." Iruka said to Naruto as he handed the money to Teuchi, the owner.

"Cheapskate." Naruto smiled with content.

"Anyway Naruto, make sure you're not late tomorrow at the Academy. Wouldn't want to miss the exams, right?" Iruka said.

"You mean again, right?" Naruto glared at him.

"No, I know it wasn't your fault last time. Just make sure to wake at least two hours early." _"To have time to avoid those mobs"_ he added to himself. Before the last exam, a mob had cornered Naruto and put him in the Hospital for a week, not wanting the demon to get more powerful.

"Sure thing, sensei." Naruto nodded in understanding.

As he entered his house that night, Naruto stepped over several tripwires and ducked under the blade that was meant to decapitate him. Apparently, some villagers visited his apartment _again_. No mater, they just gave him more materials to work with. As he dissembled the traps he got two dozen high quality kunai and a very interesting sword. Whoever put it there really wanted him dead. The blade was made of a chakra absorbing metal that could permanently contain it until released on the enemy. This one in particular contained fire element chakra at the moment. Too bad for them, he was able to sense it since he left Ichiraku.

Yes, he could sense chakra from very far away and even differentiate chakra signatures. He could easily tell who the blade had belonged to, but he knew better then to try to make a complaint to the council.

Even though he was attending the Academy, he was still technically a civilian, so the civilian council would be the ones giving the verdict: that he stole it. All those on the civilian council were bastards with him, they always found him guilty for everything. They even made stuff up occasionally, probably from boredom.

The ninja side of the council was usually on his side, when he wasn't doing pranks anyway. Everyone besides Hyuga Hiashi, of course. The Hyuga head was always trying to make his life hell. He hated the man and the feeling was obviously mutual.

The Hokage was his often his only ray of hope in getting out of all the crap the council was holding him responsible for.

Well, he could have done it himself, but he decided not to the day he put on his mask.

Yes, that fateful day over seven tears ago. It was October 10th, his birthday, but for the village it was the day of the Kyubi' attack and it' imprisonment in a human body. The Yondaime Hokage, gave his life and soul to the Shinigami in the process of sealing the Fox, asking for the child that now carried this burden to be seen as a hero. And the villagers did obviously the right thing in their opinion: they repeatedly tried to murder the demon boy in order to finish the Yondaime' work and avenge him.

"Morons…" Naruto mumbled, recalling how he woke up in the Hospital.

_Flashback_

As he opened his eyes, he saw a white ceiling. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he felt something covering his mouth and air flowing from it.

"_Oxygen tube?... Damn, I'm in the Hospital again. At least I'm alive. That's good news at least. Probably…"_ he thought as he tilted his head to the side, noticing and old man sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Sarutobi asked concerned.

"As long as nobody tries to poison me while I'm here, I'll be fine." Naruto mumbled.

"Well, considering that all your wounds are healed, you can leave in an hour. So I wouldn't be too concerned." Sarutobi said amused and depressed at the same time.

"Wha? That means I've been out at least a week, in order for all _that_ to heal!" he said surprised.

"Actually, you've been here a night. You must have dreamed some more injuries in the meantime." the old man said, avoiding looking him in the eye. That immediately made Naruto suspicious. The old man was hiding something and it wasn't the first time. It usually happened when Naruto did something weird.

And thinking about it, healing that level of injury definitely classified as weird. Just that chakra enhanced blade in the gut would have killed him… In the gut… _"Hold on!"_ he suddenly remembered seeing something right before he lost consciousness. There was something on his belly where he was stabbed. _"Hm, I'll check it out later, when I'm alone."_ he decided.

"Of course I did! I'm amazing!" he said loudly, making the old man chuckle.

"You sure are, Naruto" he smiled _"More then you know"_.

Later, after the Hokage and his ANBU guards have taken him home and got rid of the traps that 'mysteriously' appeared all over the place, Naruto found himself in the bathroom staring at the mirror.

"Well, there's nothing there." he deadpanned after looking at his belly for a few minutes. "Still, those markings looked familiar. I'm sure I've seen something like that on those cool pieces of paper that go boom... That's it! Seals! Ninja stuff! The old man has to know!" Naruto said happily, before he remembered the Hokage' odd behavior. "Yeah, the old man probably doesn't want me to know... And I heard he has a lot of books on seals from the Yondai..." Naruto suddenly stopped and grinned mischievously.

The next day, he barged in the Hokage' office and put his plan in motion.

"Hey, old man. I need your help with something so I can become the best Hokage ever!" he said with his foxy grin.

"Naruto, I already told you, you can join the Academy when you're seven. Until then, I can't train you in any way. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else." Sarutobi sighed.

"Who said anything about training?" Naruto' grin widened.

"What do you have in mind then?" Sarutobi asked cautiously.

"I heard the Yondaime was famous for his seals. So I figured I should surpass him in that first" the grin almost split his face.

"Well, it's true that you don't need to know how to use chakra to draw seals... And I suppose I could test them occasionally. But Fuinjutsu is the most complex ninja art." he said thoughtfully.

"Like you said, I have two more years to waste." Naruto shrugged.

"True." the Sandaime sighed. "Fine, I'll give you permission to look in my personal library. Don't tell anyone and focus only on the Fuinjutsu section" he agreed, knowing Naruto would be kicked out of the Public Library.

"Thanks Oji-san!" Naruto smiled as he followed the aged Kage to the Hokage mansion.

"Here we are" Sarutobi said as they reached the Fuinjutsu section of the library.

"Ne, Oji-san! How do I open these?" the blond asked pointing at some containment seals.

"You can't at this point. You need to channel chakra into them." Sarutobi replied.

"So... Where can I learn how to mold chakra?" Naruto asked excited.

"I'm pretty sure there's a book on the lower shelves. Good luck." said the old man as he left.

From there on, Naruto spent almost two months learning how to channel chakra. It was hard, insanely hard actually, but maybe, just maybe, the seal on his belly would tell him something about his parents. That was his drive, what kept him going.

During this time, he had learned that the seal appeared whenever he used his chakra. Also, it was some sort of containment seal. A VERY complex containment seal. So complex it kinda scared him a little. But he had it for years, so it couldn't be that bad, right?

When the third month ended, he decided to finally focus on his seal. He had found some similarities of a section of his seal to a memory containment seal. And according to the scroll he read, he could access it by meditating while channeling chakra. That translated to him as falling asleep.

So, he lied on his bed, took a sleeping pill that he 'acquired' during his last visit at the Hospital, and started molding chakra.

In a matter of seconds he fell asleep and found himself in...

"A sewer? **What-The-Hell?**" he yelled annoyed.

As the echo faded, a red light began to glow the opposite end of the corridor. As it got more crimson, a low growl was heard.

Curious, Naruto followed the sound and eventually arrived in a very large chamber. It was as tall as the Hokage Monument, but couldn't guess the length as it was covered in darkness and separated from him by what looked like the doors to an enormous cage. All he could make out in that darkness were two slit crimson orbs.

As he got closer, he noticed a paper on the cage that had the kanji for seal on it. Gradually, he realized that those eyes belonged to a huge...

"Fox?" he asked confused.

At that word, the eyes focused on him.

"Hm?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confused.

"I am the almighty Kyubi!" he roared as he raised all his nine tails.

"...Right" Naruto sweat dropped. "Any chance you'll tell me how you are alive and more importantly why are you here?"

"Your father, the Yondaime, knew I couldn't be killed so he sealed me in you. Though more stuff happened in the process." Kyubi finished with a mumble.

"My... Father... is the Yondaime..." Naruto barely said before he fainted.

At this, Kyubi rolled his eyes and used one of his tails to splash some water on Naruto.

"Wake up kit" he said.

"Huh? Where... uh, right" Naruto calmed down and looked depressed. "At least now I know why the villagers hate me..."

"Yeah, it's 'cause they're idiots, duh!" Kyubi rolled his eyes.

"Hehe, can't argue with you there." Naruto chuckled. "You know, for someone that killed half of our in one night, you're not that bad."

"Thanks, I've always had people to talk to, so I didn't go insane like other Biju. Until I got sealed at least." Kyubi replied a little sad.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can find them and give them a message for you" Naruto suggested.

"Thanks kit, but you misunderstood. I just can't talk to them, but they're right behind you."

"Huh?" Naruto turned around and saw the wall.

Unlike the others, this one was made of crystal and inside were...

"People?"

"Yep. Let me give you a history lesson. You see, originally there was only one Biju, the Juubi. And apparently these guys used themselves to seal it. To stop the end of the world or something. But a few hundred years ago the seal was broken and the Rikudo Sennin used his Rin'negan to seal it inside himself. And when he died, he chose to split it in nine, and since I was the most powerful one, these guys were placed in me." Kyubi finished his rant.

"Okay... But I don't get why you attacked Konoha." Naruto asked.

"I was under a genjutsu. One moment I lay down for a nap, next thing I know is seeing the Shinigami behind your father and getting sucked in the seal." Kyubi explained.

"So these guys got caught in the seal." Naruto summarized.

"Yeah, the only one who knows how to let them out is the Hokage. He probably has at least one of the two control scrolls your father used." the fox confirmed.

"Maybe if I ask him..." Naruto began.

"Yeah, right, give the key to release a demon to a five year old! He wouldn't even show it to his most powerful ninja, let alone some brat that could get influenced by me! He would trust you with his life, I'll give you that much credit, but a Kage can't risk his village on a whim."

"Then I'll become Hokage! That's what I'm aiming for anyway!" Naruto declared with a thumbs-up.

"So I heard." the demon lord said amused. "If you're serious about it, I could train you."

"Really?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. Besides, if I sleep too much my tails get stiff." he stretched said tails.

"Awesome! Can we start now?"

"Sure, let's start by reshaping this mindscape..."

_End Flashback_

That was how he found out about Kyubi and how his training began.

He had spent over a month modifying his mindscape. And only then did he realize that Kyubi took the title 'demon trainer' to a whole new insane level. He had tried to argue that even if he did do 300 laps and 200 pushups it won't count for his real body, but Kyubi waved him of, saying that he'll take care of it.

When he finally returned to the outside, he not only did he find out that an hour in his mindscape meant a minute outside, but more importantly that Kyubi' red youki enveloped him and put pressure on him to absorb the progress.

Another use for the youki was bringing objects from the outside into the mindscape. If it weren't for the Kyubi' warning that it only worked one way, he would have absorbed the Hokage' entire library.

He was kinda put out before the Kyubi showed him a jutsu that made a complete copy of a book, as long as he had the paper and ink.

In less then a month he had finished reading the Fuinjutsu section of the library and had moved on to the Taijutsu section. That one had been a killer.

Not only had it been twenty times larger then the previous one, but he had to practice those styles and moves. So in the six and a half years that had passed since then, he had only learned about ten styles out of three hundred. Still, he at least read most of the books and could probably recognize them in battle.

Also, he had finished reading the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu sections. Emphasis on 'reading'. While it was true that he had learned a lot of Ninjutsu of various types and uses, his Genjutsu skills were mediocre at best. Kyubi had said that it was due to having his youki in addition to his own chakra. He also said that the seal had to be slightly modified in order to get rid of the problem.

As for Kenjutsu, he was a natural with the sword. He had learned most of the styles he read about, but… there was just something missing. None of them seemed comfortable enough to him. Sure, he could use them perfectly, even combine some styles, yet none so far seemed to fit him as he would have liked. So, he decided to work with what he has for now, and keep an eye out for any new sword styles.

To compensate lack of Genjutsu skills and of an appropriate sword style, he emerged himself in Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu.

According to his tenant, he originally had Wind and Water affinities. But after the sealing, he also acquired fire and Earth affinities. He was also told that he also had great potential for lightning, but with the lack of lightning jutsu in the library he didn't have much to work with.

He had mastered several B-rank jutsu, over forty C-rank and a lot more D and E-rank ones. As his teacher suggested, he had focused mainly on the jutsu that increased their performance when you used more chakra on it, because that was something he had in spares even without the Kyubi.

He had even began to create jutsu that used two elements, but… lets just say that didn't go too well.

As for Fuinjutsu, he was definitely his father' son. He had mastered every single seal in the library and even began to invent new ones. True, he hadn't created something even half as complex as the Shiki Fujin on his belly, but even the Kyubi had to admit that those trap tags were something ingenious.

But what he had found most intriguing was one of the few things his tenant had insisted that he must learn: using the two separate parts of chakra, the ki and the mana, separately. He had told him that he must learn it before starting to use chakra on a daily basis, or it would become impossible. Initially, he didn't like it, but after it was explained to him that it would be much easier to control his chakra in his later years, he quickly gave in; his chakra control was, mainly because of the seal, awful. He initially needed to use at least twice the required amount of chakra in order to make the jutsu work, but after learning to use the two energies separately he sometimes got the jutsu right with even less chakra the normal ninja would use. Suffice to say, it was worth it.

Overall, his training since that fateful day had made him a very powerful young man, at least high-chunin level according to Kyubi. However, all this progress was known to him and his tenant alone. He had known from the beginning that the villager would try even harder to kill him if they knew that the 'demon' was getting stronger, so he had decided to act stupid, dress even stupider, and even fail the Academy at least once. That last failed exam didn't affect him much, as he had already decided which class to graduate with.

He purposely waited a year in order to be in the most promising class the Academy had in over ten years. There were kids from every important clan, giving him all the competition he could ever want. Theoretically of course. In reality, most of them were spoiled brats, either more interested in going on a date like the Haruno, Yamanaha and Inuzuka, sleeping their asses of or eating non-stop like the Nara and the Akimichi, or pushing that skyscraper further up their asses so it can reach to ever present storm clod above their heads like the Uchiha.

Correction, Last Uchiha. Right before he had joined the academy, his former ANBU guardian, and at a point close friend, Uchiha Itachi had wipped out his clan, leaving only his younger brother alive, Sasuke. From what he told to Sasuke, he wanted to test the potential of his newly awakened Mangekyo Sharingan, but Naruto knew better.

Since his first conversation with Kyubi, he had learned that the one that manipulated him to attack Konoha had been Uchiha Madara, the one that had been hailed as the most powerful Uchiha until his exile, who was known to have died in the Valley of the End fighting Harashima Senju when the Shodaime had turned the Kyubi against him.

Well, apparently the old Uchiha was alive, though he had lost most of his power. Naruto initially considered telling the Hokage about it, but since that was all he knew it would have caused more harm then good so he let it slide.

But none of that mattered to the last Uchiha. The only thing that mattered to him was avenging his family and resurrecting his clan. 'By any means necessary' were his words, phrase that would have gotten punished any lower ninja, but he was an Uchiha, an elite of the elite, so obviously he was pampered his entire life, feeding his desire for revenge and disregarding everyone else. His guardians were the two council advisers, former teammates of the Sandaime, giving him even more space to 'bath in his glory'.

In the classroom, the avenger was at the top of the class at a first inspection, but if one went for a closer approach, they would see that many were holding back their true skills.

Naruto had long ago begun researching clan techniques, wanting to know from his competition. Such secrets were obviously kept under a strict guard, but after Kyubi' rhetorical question of 'What happens when the scrolls get old?' he had begun looking through the trash at might. Well 'he' didn't go anywhere actually, but his clones did. Kyubi had taught him two types of clones: Mizu Bunshin and Kaze Bunshin.

While the water clones were more powerful, having 10% of the user' strength, they had to remain in a close range to him and left a puddle of water when dispelling. The wind clones on the other hand one of the two types of clones that left no trace once they dispelled, the other being Kage Bunshin. While their strength was less then 5%, they could even go to the other side of the Fire Country if it had enough chakra. That way, when someone noticed his clones looking through the trash, they could dispel before being identified, leaving nothing but a gust of wind. The same clones were used to gather scrolls and weapons after every Chunin Exam, from the 44th training ground called the Forest of Death. Because of those nighttime expeditions, his jutsu personal jutsu library was almost doubled, not only in his mindscape, but in the real world as well. After learning more complex containment seals, he was able to seal the equivalent of the Hokage' personal library in a mere twelve inch scroll. Sure, it contained other scrolls that separated the information by class, and those scrolls contained other scrolls themselves, and so on, the final scrolls being the size of a human being. The same things had happened to the weapons he didn't sell. Both scrolls were sealed in the safest location Naruto could think of: on his own skin.

So, taking clan techniques into account that Sasuke so generously used in class to get top grades the class was pretty much balanced.

As he lay in his bed after putting away his new weapons, he sighed in relief that it was finally time to remove his mask. He had had enough beatings and insults to last several lifetimes and had had more then enough of the attitudes of some of his classmates.

While the Uchiha was an asshole that thought he was better then anyone, he wasn't the only annoying one in the classroom. Haruno Sakura, his self proclaimed number one fan was a pink haired shrieking banshee that droved a lot of people up the walls. Naruto was still cursing the day he chose to pretend she was his crush. The girl was a brute that hit him on the head at every excuse, just as her mother who was on the civilian council instructed her to.

Another figure on his black list was Inuzuka Kiba, the dog boy crossing the line on many occasions, regarding his advances to girls. He was, like Sasuke, stuck-up, and considered that the moment he saw a woman he owned her. Fortunately, the teachers kept a close eye on him and the girls were usually in groups to gossip, so he didn't have many occasions.

One of the few girls that didn't gossip, or consider him trash for that matter, was Hyuga Hinata. She had kept him in her eyes from the moment he stepped inside the Academy for the first time, and it was obvious to anyone with eyes that she had a crush on him. Well, anyone but Kiba, who usually chose her as his target, but Naruto had long ago reached the conclusion that the dog boy valued his nose more.

Naruto was initially surprised by her affection, but after a while he began to like her as well, as it was almost impossible to resist that cute blushing face accompanied her stutter every time he was nearby. It was high time to return her affections.

With that last thought, he went to sleep, knowing that the next day would change his life forever.

**A.N.: I finally decided to do a Naruto & Negima crossover. It's been on my mind for quite some time. I've read most of the stories on the site and almost all of them take place in at Mahora. The only one placed in the Elemental Countries isn't even in the crossover section of the site. So I decided to change all that.**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this first chapter, because I'm pretty sure you're going to like the next one even more. This was more of a prologue, to let you all know what to expect. Try to guess who are mysterious sealed guest are.**

**And, most of all, don't forget to Review. The more reviews this chapter gets, the sooner I'll upload the next one.**

**Next time: ****Sealed Power – True Strength Unveiled**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter ****Two**

**Sealed Power**** – True Strength Unveiled**

"**Wake up kit! It's time to kick some ass!"** the Kyubi gave his vessel his usual wake-up call.

And, as usual, Naruto bolted from his bed with a kunai in hand, looking around for any threats.

"Dammit, how many times have I told you?** Don't do that!**" growled in frustration.

"_Heh, I lost count long ago. Anyway, get ready, you need to make it to the Academy this time."_ the demon waved him of.

Sighing, Naruto began to put his usual clothes on before he stopped.

"_Oh yeah, today's the day, huh?"_ he grinned.

"_Yep, you won't be needing__ this orange eyesore anymore"_ Kyubi agreed.

"_Yeah, as much as I like orange, I have to admit that this jumpsuit is ugly."_ Naruto said a little disgusted. "Well, no more!" he said as he took a scroll he had prepared a week ago.

As he channeled chakra into the seal, a black wooden box appeared. From it, he took what from today onwards would be his shinobi uniform: black ninja sandals, black ANBU pants, black sleeveless shirt with golden trimming and a grey-beige cloak with a hood. In addition, he had a weapon pouch on each leg and one at his waist, each containing numerous custom tags with seals in addition to the traditional kunai and shuriken; at his waist was a ninja-to maid of chakra manipulating metal; and finally, several black wristbands on each arm and black fingerless gloves.

Starting with his sandals and up to his hood, on the inside his clothes were covered in seals, from antigravity seals to elemental resistance seals. Each wristband had several containment seals on it, storing kunai, shuriken, explosive tags and ninja wire. His gloves however had a seal on each side. On his palm were containment seals for his two chakra absorbing swords, the swords themselves having chakra storage seals all over the length of the blade. On the other side of the gloves were orange swirls that held chakra absorbing seals. Up to this point, he had managed to make them absorb the chakra form jutsu up to C-rank.

As took a look at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but smile.

"_Damn, Kyubi, I don't know where you got the idea for this outfit, but I sure as hell like it!"_ Naruto grinned.

"_Yeah, makes you look mysterious, doesn't it?"_ Kyubi asked pleased.

"_Yeah, I can't wait for the genjutsu to drop"_ the blond nodded amused.

After a short breakfast, he headed for the Academy. However, he did so under a genjutsu that made his clothes look like the usual orange jumpsuit. What he really wanted to achieve was to shock his classmates. So he took a detour to the Academy, avoiding any potential mob.

When he arrived, he noticed that he wasn't the only one early. There were four others there, minding their own business. That business being to talk to his insects in Shino' case, brooding for Sasuke and staring hungrily at a nervous Hinata in Kiba' case.

Hinata on the other hand blushed the moment Naruto stepped through the door, and it got even worse when he offered her one of his rare true smiles. As he took a seat next to Sasuke, he winked at her, almost making her faint and enraging Kiba who began to growl.

But before the Inuzuka could do anything, some screams and shrieks were heard from the corridor, approaching at a high speed. Cringing, Naruto quickly took out some earplugs and stuffed them in his ears right before Sakura and Ino crashed into the classroom, arguing who had arrived first. As they approached Sasuke, they noticed Naruto on the seat next to him and jumped at his neck.

"**Get off that seat baka, Sasuke-kun is mine! Only I can sit next to him!**" Sakura screeched.

"**No, he's mine!"** Ino yelled back.

"**Naruto-baka! Move it!**" Sakura screeched again.

At this, Naruto turned to her giving a surprised look.

"Hm? You said something Haruno?'" he asked with obvious displeasure as he took out one of his earplugs.

"**I said move!"** Sakura screamed as she got closer, a little pissed off by those earplugs. "**You're not worthy of sitting next to him!**"

"Shut your mouth slut. You're not worthy of sitting anywhere in this class" Naruto spat out.

"Wha?" Sakura took a step back in surprise. It usually took just a sentence to make him do what she wanted. But as she considered the rest of the sentence she rushed at him in fury with her fist raised.

Just before her fist connected to his head, he ducked leaving that 'honor' to the last Uchiha. Who, mind you, had just taken a sort break from brooding and had turned towards Naruto to drive him away. Thus, Sakura' fist got him right on his right eye and making him fall off his seat.

A moment of silence followed as Sakura realized what she just did and gasped. Naruto on the other hand almost joined Sasuke on the floor, but in his case to roll in laugher.

After a minute that looked like an eternity, Sasuke got up and began glaring at Naruto who was now laughing even harder as he saw his black eye. Even Ino and Hinata had to turn around to hide their amused faces.

"**Why did you dodge dobe?**" Sasuke yelled enraged just as more students poured into the classroom and began to stare in amusement at the bruised Uchiha.

"**Yeah, you should have taken the hit instead of Sasuke-kun! That's all you're worthy off anyway!**" Sakura screeched.

"And why the hell should I get hit instead of the Uchiha fledgling?" Naruto asked as he gave Sasuke a disgusted look.

"**How dare you lowly scum! You're not even worthy to know a damn thing about the greatness of the Uchiha!"** Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto, who casually dodged and tripped him.

"Well" Naruto began with a smirk "I know for a fact that your brother has set a new record in killing emos a few years back" he finished shocking all those that didn't know the details of the massacre.

At that point, Sasuke saw red. He took out a kunai and was about to charge at Naruto when someone grabbed his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" an irate Iruka asked.

"He hit me" Sasuke lied immediately.

"Is that true?" Iruka frowned at Naruto.

"No. Haruno-san hit him." Shino said, surprising those who thought him mute.

"How did that happen?" Iruka asked confused. He knew Shino was the honest type, but for Sakura to hit the Uchiha…

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-kun dodged" Hinata said timidly, but still a little amused as she recalled the event.

"Oh" realization dawned at Iruka. But before he could punish Sasuke, Mizuki interrupted and told them to take their seats.

"It would be best if we put a little distance between you two" Iruka said, looking from Sasuke to Naruto, who nodded and went to the back of the class and took a seat next to Hinata. Right before Kiba could do it.

"Move it, loser!" Kiba spat.

"Get lost mut or I'll call the pound" Naruto spat back.

Before Kiba could reply, Iruka told him to sit next to Sasuke, so he had no choice but to back down for now.

"Well, that was fun" the blond whispered to Hinata with a smile, making her blush even more.

As the written test began, Iruka and Mizuki distributed the test papers. The moment he touched the paper he got from Mizuki, Naruto knew there was something wrong. That feeling was confirmed when his tenant gave his input.

"_A genjutsu"_

It seems that Hinata had noticed as well and was about to tell him, when he brought a finger to his lips and told her "Watch this"

Naruto knew he could dispel the genjutsu like it was nothing, but doing so he would had canceled his own disguise. So, he went for a more… pleasant approach. The only ones who could cast that level of genjutsu that were now in the classroom were Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka was a no from the get-go so that left Mizuki. With an evil smirk, Naruto focused his attention on the silver haired chunin and release a focused killing intent.

Mizuki actually fell of his chair in the process and caused most of the class to laugh, but that was just the bonus, as the genjutsu got dispelled. With a pleased smile, he turned towards Hinata who was watching him in awe and gave her another wink before turning to his, now Academy-level, test. Hinata did the same, though she was as red as a tomato.

Needless to say, the blond breezed through the test.

The next test was on throwing kunai and Shuriken. As they took turns, Sasuke hit 7/10 targets with kunai and 9/10 with shuriken. It was the class record until Naruto took his turn.

He had watched the was most of the other students took incommode stances as they threw their weapons, so he decided to show them a thing or two. And why not start with his new clothes?

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're up!" Iruka called out.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei, just give me a second to get rid of this thing" he grinned and held up a ram sign, much to the others' confusion. "Kai!" he said and in an instant his outfit was revealed.

Gasps were heard all over the training field as they all gazed at him. He had his hood over his head and his cloak closed, so they couldn't see much, but the lack of orange was very shocking indeed.

As he approached the target dummies, he pulled down his hood and revealed his face, earning quite a few blushes from the female gender.

"Quit showing of, Naruto-baka. You can't be as cool as Sasuke-kun no matter what you do!" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah, just miss already, dead-last!" Kiba added.

"Hn, dobe, make sure you hold the right end of the kunai - actually, forget what I said, get killed." the Uchiha graced them with a word.

To their ire, Naruto just smirked and took out ten kunai, five in each hand. Then, as casually as possible, he threw all of them at one of the dummies.

Surprising most of those present, he his all the vital spot, but instead of being simply imbedded into the dummy, they kept advancing until the came out the other side and hit the wall behind it, finally stopping deep into it.

The world stood still for a few moments before Kiba voice the thought on everyone' mid.

"WHAT-THE_HELL?"

As the commotion started to increase, Iruka calmed them down and told Naruto to throw his shuriken at the other dummy.

When Naruto took out ten shuriken, the chunin took a good look at them and gasped when he saw the blond channeling chakra into them. "_And not just any chakra…_" he thought amazed.

When Naruto threw the weapons, they all seemed to miss and hit the wall behind the dummy.

"Heh, nice try Uzumaki, next time remember to his the target, not the scenery." Mizuki mocked him

"No, all of them were perfect hits" Iruka said as he approached the dummy, to everyone' surprise.

He merely gave a flick to the dummies' head and it collapsed, sliced in perfectly equal pieces.

"He infused his shuriken with wind chakra, making their edge much sharper and the range as big as his reserves allow him. He got another perfect score." Iruka stated as he turned to Naruto who just nodded with a smile.

Moving on to the ninjutsu section of the exam, the students finally began to show their true skills as many of them belonged to clans.

The most praised was Sasuke, of course, who made his fan-club cry with joy with a perfectly executed five feet tall _**Katon: Goukakyuu**_, enveloping the dummy in the fireball.

Naruto was next to perform, and Sasuke took the opportunity to make fun of him.

"Hey dobe, are you gonna show us you famous dieing clones" he smirked.

"Sasgay, watch and learn" Naruto smirked back as he walked towards his dummy. "_**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**_" he called out as he blew a twenty feet tall white hot fireball at his target, turning it to ashes and scorching the ground. He then turned towards the stunned crowd and gave a final sentence.

"As you can see, bigger IS better" he said with a foxy grin, making most of to females blush and the Uchiha the seethe in anger.

Since he already proved his abilities in both using and dispelling a genjutsu, Naruto was allowed to skip it and he went to the sparing area to wait for the taijutsu exam to start, and to do a few warm-up exercises.

In less then an hour, the other had arrived and the final test began. The students took turns in fighting Iruka and Mizuki.

In this exam the last Uchiha didn't get a chance to show off as Iruka didn't give him any cheap shots, and gave him an 8.

Then, the main event begun.

"Last one, Uzumaki Naruto. Try to touch me at least." Mizuki smirked at the blond, who surprisingly went to Iruka.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei? Could you hold my cloak? I like its color just the way it is" Naruto said with an evil grin that made Iruka understood what he meant.

"S-Sure." the teacher replied, silently praying for Mizuki' survival. Naruto had already roved what he was capable of in his books.

As Naruto took off his cloak, most of the female student began to droll at his toned body, some of them having a hungry look in their eyes that made him want to run for the hills. Hinata on the other hand fainted the moment he took it off.

"If I were you I would get this over with before getting raped" Iruka whispered as he glanced at the girls.

"You don't need to tell me twice" Naruto mumbled as he approached Mizuki.

"Ready brat?" Mizuki asked evilly.

"Yeah. Sorry if I make this a little too short for you." Naruto said as Iruka told them to begin.

In a blur of speed, Naruto was right in from of Mizuki and gave him a powerful punch in the gut, making him bend forward, followed by a knee in the chest and finally a roundhouse heel in the spine, making the chunin fly a few feet forward before hitting the ground.

Silence enveloped the training ground after that scene. And then it was broken by the most unexpected person.

"Impressive" was all Shino had to say for everyone else to find their voice.

Many of them were cheering for Naruto, congratulating him, while all the girls except Sakura rushed towards him to get a closer look. Unfortunately for them, by the time they got to him he had already put on his cloak, leaving them very disappointed.

After an hour of calculating the total scores, the results that came out weren't very surprising in the male section, Naruto having a perfect 100% score, followed by Sasuke with 92%. In the female section however, the usually quiet Hinata had made Top Kunoichi with 90%, followed by Sakura at 80%.

Seeing that Kiba' hand was approaching Hinata from behind, lower then it should be, Naruto immediately pulled her out of the way.

"Congratulations Hinata-chan! Looks like we got the top scores!" Naruto gave her a smile while still holding a hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush so hard that you could actually feel heat coming from her.

"Y-You too..N-Naruto-kun. Y-You got a perfect score." Hinata managed to smile back.

"Thanks" Naruto smiled and then turned his attention to Iruka, who was handing out Konoha forehead protectors to the graduates and telling them to come to the academy the following day at 12 o'clock to meet their jounin senseis.

After strapping a black cloth forehead protector, Naruto rushed towards Ichiraku to get lunch and tell Teuchi and Ayame that he graduated.

"Hey, old man! Ten beef bowls for the Academy graduate!" Naruto grinned as he took a seat.

"Naruto, is that you?" Ayame asked as she came out of the kitchen, but froze when she saw him.

"Yep, it's me alright. Like my new outfit?" he grinned, removing his cloak to show off a bit.

His grin faded however when he noticed her increasing blush, and hurried to put it back on. Making Ayame his fan girl wasn't a good idea for various reasons, one of them now standing beside her.

"Oh, congratulations Naruto! I'll have your order ready in a minute." Teuchi said as he went back into the kitchen, shooting his daughter a curious glance.

"So, did you move away from the end of the list?" Ayame asked after regaining her composure.

"Nope, I'm still at the end of the list, just the upper end this time" Naruto grins.

"You got the top score?" Ayame asked amazed.

"A perfect score, to be more precise." Naruto added.

"There hasn't been a perfect score in over ten years" Ayame said shocked. "I don't know for sure, but i think it was an Uchiha..."

"Yeah, it was Itachi" Naruto confirmed with a solemn nod.

"As in THAT Uchiha Itachi?" the girl asked wide-eyed.

"Yep" he nodded again before Teuchi placed a steaming bowl before him, all previous thought now forgotten.

A while later, just as he was finishing an eleventh bowl ( Teuchi' treat), Mizuki came by.

"Naruto Uzumaki, just who I was looking for." he said with a smile, obviously fake.

"Oh, Mizuki-sensei, hello. No hard feelings I hope" he said, frowning on the inside _"He's up to something"_ he thought.

_"Well duh!"_ Kyubi rolled his eyes_." Who would be in such a good mood after a kid kicked his ass that badly?"_

"Oh, don't worry, it comes with the job. I have to talk to you about something regarding your graduation. Follow me" Mizuki said, leading Naruto to a nearby park and motioning him to sit down.

"So, what is this about?" Naruto asked as childish as possible.

"Well, since you got a perfect score, we decided to give you a chance to advance to chunin if you pass a test." Mizuki said with a wide smile.

_"Wow, it's almost sad he's that bad at __lying. Is this scum really chunin?"_ Kyubi asked himself.

"Really?" Naruto faked enthusiasm.

"Yeah. And all you have to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage and learn a jutsu from it." Mizuki said, laughing evilly in his mind.

_"Bwahahaha! This guy's beyond lame! Kit, go for it! There must be hundreds of powerful jutsu in there!"_ the fox encouraged.

_"Deal. I'll ask__ the old man to help me corner him, and in the meantime learn some new stuff"_ Naruto told the fox mentally, before speaking to Mizuki. "I'll do it, sensei!"

"Okay, here is a schedule for the guard shifts. I'll be waiting for you in the forest in the south at midnight. Good luck" he said and disappeared with a _**Shunshin.**_

A few seconds later, Naruto dashed towards the Hokage' mansion.

"Hey old man, I need talk to you about something!" Naruto said as soon as he found the old man in his library. Little did Mizuki know that Naruto had had free access to the mansion for over seven years.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! I was just about to send for you. I got the exam results a little earlier. Mind telling me how you got a perfect score after being at the bottom of the class for five years? Or rather why didn't you do it sooner?" Sarutobi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We can talk about it later. We have some problems regarding village security." Naruto replied and began to explain the situation.

With every word he spoke, the old Hokage' frown deepened.

"I see. But your plan is a little too risky. Even though Mizuki is only chunin, his senses are good enough to see an ambush. That means you would have to be on your own." Sarutobi said as he stroke his chin, deep in thought.

"Don't worry, I can capture him myself. I easily knocked him out during the taijutsu exam, and I was holding back a lot." Naruto said confidently.

"And maybe he was holding back even more then you did. What makes you so sure you can beat him?" Sarutobi retorted.

"Well, firs of all he was out for blood when he fought me, so I really doubt he was holding anything back. Second, I've been training for seven years under Kyubi." Naruto said, smiling as the Hokage' jaw hit the floor.

"W-Wha... H-How... W-When did..." he stuttered, trying to make some sense of the chaos that was now his mind.

"Don't worry, I'm not corrupted or anything. I found some interesting information about the Kyubi' attack too. But all that will have to wait for later. Do you agree with my plan?" he asked impatiently.

"Um, yes. I believe you're up for it then. Be careful though, this will be classified as a B-rank mission." Sarutobi said as he led the blond to the vault and took out a large scroll. "Now, you'll have to knock me out to make it look real. Nothing excessive please." he added, not liking the grin that crept on the boy' face."

"_**Oiroke no jutsu!**_" Naruto called out without further ado and was enveloped by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke began to disperse, a gorgeous blonde woman with twin ponytails was revealed.

At the sight of her, Sarutobi was propelled backwards by a stream of blood coming from his nose. Did I mention she was naked and had curves in all the right places?

Canceling the jutsu, Naruto took the scroll and, with a last glance at the 'I'm in Heaven' expression of the Hokage, he took of.

Ten minutes later, he was in the spot indicated by Mizuki, and realized that he was five hours early.

_"Well kit, take out __your paper and ink from your seals and start transferring jutsu. No more then a dozen or so, it would look suspicious if you suddenly know so many kinjutsu."_ the fox instructed.

"_Alright, but I'm afraid I can't afford to study in my mindscape tonight, even a minute unconscious may cost me my life. Let's see if I can learn one the old fashioned way."_ Naruto mentally replied as he took out two stacks of paper and two bottles of ink, intent on making two copies, for both his libraries.

It had been ten minutes and he had just transferred the tenth jutsu, when he was forced to stop.

_"What's wrong kit?_" the fox inquired.

_"There's a blood containment seal here. And you may call me crazy, but I sense it's my blood we're talking about."_ he replied.

_"But what could... Unless... Could it be...?"_ Kyubi mumbled.

_"What? What is it?"_ Naruto asked impatiently.

_"Well, it could be __something your father left you, or something the Sandaime wants you to have at some point."_ the fox explained.

_"Either way I'm __opening it, right?"_ he asked with a grin.

_"Damn right you are!"_ the fox encouraged.

As he wiped some of his blood on the seal, there was a small puff of smoke. As it dispersed, a red scroll was revealed. As Naruto took the scroll, he read what writen on its length and sweatdropped. There lay written 'Shiki Fuin 101' followed by a chibi Yondaime giving a peace sign.

_"I can already se the similarities between you two!"_ Kyubi said while rolling in the cage in laughter.

_"I don't care about that right now! This is the control scroll for the seal! We hit the jackpot!"_ Naruto cheered.

_"Don't bother making a copy of this one, now that you broke the blood seal it's too dangerous to have it __lying around. Absorb it directly."_ Kyubi instructed

Mentally nodding in agreement, Naruto absorbed the scroll as well as a stack of the copied jutsu.

_"Well, I __still have a little over four hours. And it would be best if I take care of the seal before I see the Hokage again..."_ Naruto mussed.

_"Just make a Kaze Bunshin to keep watch and get your ass in here!"_ Kyubi demanded with excitement.

_"Easy, easy! Keep your pants on! Oh, wait, you don't wear any pants do you?"_ Naruto scratched his chin at the revelation.

_"KIT!"_ Kyubi roared.

At that, the blond sighed as he made the clone before entering his mindscape.

"So you're finally here, pervert." the fox growled annoyed.

"Hey, it's not like I was thinking in that direction. Besides, you're not only an overgrown fox, but also male!" Naruto said with a huff of annoyance.

"Well 'genius', news flash! I'm female! And who said I don't have a human form?" Kyubi grinned as Naruto' jaw dropped.

"P-Prove it!" Naruto said incredulously.

"Alright" and with that the fox was covered entirely by red light. The light slowly shrunk to the size of a human and then dissipated.

There stood a beautiful woman. She had crimson hair that matched her slit eyes, whisker marks that matched Naruto' and wore a black and crimson kimono. As for her body, it put the _**Oiroke**_ jutsu to shame. If she wasn't a demon lord, Naruto would have called her a goddess. He also noticed something else and decided to focus on that, rather then ogling at her.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"You're an idiot" he replied calmly.

"Oh? And why's that?" Kyubi asked with a tic mark on her forehead.

"You've complained that you're stuck behind those bars for as long as I can remember, and yet you could simply take this form and slip through them" he finished with a grin at her expression.

"I think the seal messed with my head" Kyubi muttered after she had facepalmed.

"Well, care to join me on this side to read this scroll?" Naruto asked with a smile that Kyubi returned as she stepped through the bars.

When she was through however, she dropped on her knees.

"Your power got limited, didn't it?" Naruto asked as he offered her a hand.

"You were expecting it?" she asked as she took his hand.

"Well, the seal IS meant to keep your power at bay." he shrugged.

"Well, I can use about two tails worth of chakra" Kyubi said as she flexed her fingers. "Still..." she added with a pout towards Naruto "I was expecting at least some sort of reaction from you when I changed to my human form. Aren't I attractive?"

"I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff." Naruto said while avoiding looking at her, something he had been doing since the transformation she noticed.

"Really now?" she asked teasingly before she took Naruto' head between her hands and positioned his face towards her, or more precisely her breasts.

That was all it took to turn Naruto beet red from embarrassment. Getting out of her grasp, he tried to change the subject.

"We really don't have time for this right now. We have to go over that scroll" he said as he led the smiling red head towards his inner library, where all the books and scrolls that he absorbed went.

For the next half hour, they found out that the seal was meant to gradually convert Kyubi' youki into Naruto' chakra. That also meant that any modifications done to the seal had to be done gradually as well. Therefore, they couldn't release all of Kyubi' 'roommates' at once. Apparently, they were able to release three per attempt.

As Naruto finished learning the required technique, he asked Kyubi who should release first.

"These three over here" she said, pointing towards the middle of the crystal prison. "They are the most powerful of the group as well as the most... special ones. Let's just say that you will benefit from their release the most" Kyubi finished with a foxy grin.

Naruto nodded and started performing the 155 hand seals required. As he finished a minute later, his hands began to glow with a golden light and he touched the crystal. Instantly, the three figures within radiated the same light and began to move towards outside their prison.

As the three were completely extracted the light faded and they fell right in Naruto' and Kyubi' arms.

After lying them down on some beds he instantly created with his willpower, Naruto was finally able to have a good look at them. Two of them looked around his age and the third looked about two or three years older, though he knew that they looked the same as the day they stopped the Juubi.

Two of them were girls, one blonde and the older one with orange hair, and wore slightly similar black Goth dresses.

The boy however attracted his attention however, as his attire was very similar to his own. He lacked the weapon pouches, wristbands and gloves however and had a ring on his finger and a weird wooden staff wrapped in bandages on his back.

"Hey kit, let me wake them up" Kyubi offered and, at Naruto' reluctant nod, she made some quick handsigns and then a stream of water materialized from midair and washed over their faces.

"Wha? I don't need a bath!" the boy cried out as he opened his eyes.

"You never willingly bathe anyway" said the older girl as she stretched her arms.

"Someone drown them" mumbled the blonde.

"Aren't you lazy? Weren't twelve years of sleep enough for you?" Kyubi grinned.

"Kyu-chan?" the older girl gasped as she zeroed on the demon.

"Good to see you too Asuna, Negi, Evangeline." the fox said.

"Kyubi-chan!" Asuna cried out as she hugged the demon, Negi not far behind, Kyubi holding him tightly against her chest. Eva settled with a nod of acknowledgement and a smile.

"Kyubi, I only have one word to describe you right now: SHO-TA-CON" Naruto said with a grin that split his face.

Kyubi blushed a little and let go of her friends, allowing them to have a look at the new guy.

"Who the hell are you?" Asuna asked bluntly.

"And I thought Kyubi was rude" Naruto deadpanned. "You sure you're not the real demon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She gets that a lot" Eva smirked as Kyubi was holding the girl back.

"You on the other hand gave the impression of a princess" Naruto gave the blonde his foxy grin that she somewhat returned.

"I have the feeling we're gonna get along well" she said. "How about you tell me how you got trapped in here over a cup of tea?" she asked as she snapped her fingers, expecting a table to appear.

"Sorry Evangeline, you don't have any control yet." Kyubi told her.

"Oh, can you get a table then?" Eva said a bit put out.

"Sorry, I can't do that either. Not my mindscape" she shrugged.

"And I don't remember ever saying that I'm a prisoner here." Naruto said as he summoned a table with chairs, cups and steaming teapot.

"You're our pathetic container?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Do you want some sugar to go with that foot in your mouth?" Naruto asked as he poured tea in the cups.

"Two lumps please" Asuna smirked.

A moment later was lying of the ground with two steaming lumps on her head and a broken bat nearby.

"What? She never said what kind of lumps" Naruto said in response to Negi' dropped jaw.

For the next half hour they discussed the situation they were in, the temporary absence of their friends causing some disappointment while the whole 'I die, you die' really disturbed them.

"Why should our lives depend on you?" Asuna erupted.

"Because you weren't able to counter the genjutsu Kyubi was under?" Naruto said after he took another sip of tea.

"Hey, you can't blame that on us!" she said not very convinced.

"Why not? The villagers hate me and tried to kill me more times then I can count, and only for being the container. Why shouldn't I blame the ones who REALLY could have done something about it?" Naruto asked in the same monotonous voice.

As Negi and Asuna lowered their heads in shame, Naruto and Eva shared a smirked while Kyubi mouthed 'Guilt trip - Success!'

"Fine, we'll help" Asuna said in defeat.

"It would be my pleasure" Negi added.

"Another apprentice to mess with, how can I refuse?" Eva smirked.

"Alright, you've been in here for long enough kit. You should go back right after you make a spirit pactio with these three. Make this circle on the floor and then do as I say." Kyubi instructed as she gave him a sheet of paper.

A few minutes later Naruto was sitting on a very complex pactio circle along with a blushing Asuna.

"Now what?" he asked eyeing Asuna curiously.

"You kiss her" Kyubi said simply and, to her surprise, he obeyed without hesitation.

Naruto put a hand around Asuna' waist and the other cupped her cheek. And then, without further ado, he leaned and kissed her, causing her to lean backwards a little.

They kept at it for a minute or so until the light of the circle faded, and then moved away from each other, revealing a tomato red Asuna with a lost look in her eyes and a smiling Naruto.

Negi was next to form a contract and both boys were relieved to find out that a manly handshake was enough for guys, and made Asuna to halfheartedly complain about discrimination. During the process, Negi' Magia Erebea began to act up, but Kyubi assured it was normal.

And then it was Evangeline' turn. Both blonds smirked as they approached but to Naruto' surprise she bit his neck instead of kissing him. He didn't complain though since the process was more intense then the kiss with Asuna. Halfway through the ritual, Eva let go of his neck and focused on his mouth and gave him a passionate kiss, her Magia Erebea reacting as well.

Overall, the final contract took more time then the first two combined and this left both participants a little drained.

"Wow, I haven't felt this drained in years." Naruto said.

"That's because most of your power was used and their ki and mana capacities were added to your own. Now..." Kyubi approached Naruto that was now alone in the circle "allow me to replenish your chakra" she said before clasping her mouth over his, red light emanating from the circle.

He was initially surprised, but after a few seconds he put his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

This left the others a little surprised as they sure took their sweet time with 'replenishing his chakra' as she called it. It took about six minutes and they were both gasping for air when it was over.

"Were you really just giving him chakra?" Asuna asked incredulously.

"Of course not, that would only take seconds" Kyubi said before adding "I had to adapt his physical body to the changes."

"Changes?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, like Asuna' Magic Cancel or Evangeline' Vampirism." the demon explained.

"Hold, you turned him into a vampire without even asking?" Eva demanded angrily as she was reminded of her own turning.

"Partially" was the answer she got.

"As in?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you have none of the weaknesses and all of the benefits, as well as some bonuses I gave you." Kyubi grinned.

"What kind of bonuses?" Negi asked curious.

"Well, while drinking blood won't be a necessity, if you drink some blood, treated in a way I will show you, that belongs to a bloodline holder, you will get that bloodline. Bloodlines were obtained by coming into contact with Biju, after all" Kyubi finished explaining.

"Did he by any chance gain the Vesperatia' royal bloodline from Negi?" Eva asked. "Or can he use the Magia Erebea?" Eva inquired.

"He has the bloodline, but he can't use it fully, as for your technique... Well I'm not really sure how it happened, but the runes got intertwined with the seal so, rather being consumed by his dark emotions, they will simply be absorbed by my youki, increasing its quantity. With enough use of it, I could become the new Juubi before the seal converts the youki to chakra. Still, he needs to learn HOW to use it" the demon shrugged.

"What about artifacts? Or pactio cards for that mater?" Negi asked.

"He'll find them in the physical world." the fox replied.

"Well, I should be going, I need to learn Kage Bunshin before Mizuki-teme arrives" Naruto said and, with a wave disappeared.

Back in the forest, Naruto found out from his Kaze Bunshin that only four minutes had passed, during which his chakra levels had dropped to near zero and then raised to the point where it was five times higher then before. Fortunately, a strange glowing circle had appeared under him during that process, so it couldn't be sensed from more then seven feet away. Dismissing the clone, he began learning Kage Bunshin.

He was near the Deadline when he had finished learning the technique. Sure, it had taken him two out of the three ours he spent on the technique to actually make the clones, but some inventive applications for the jutsu had been added to the scroll over the years, and it would be a waste not to learn them. These applications actually made the on-hit-death weakness of the clones negligible, though he could cover it with numbers anyway.

There was suddenly a chakra signature that didn't belong to Mizuki approaching him, and Naruto began thinking of his excuse, since he knew who it belonged to and also knew that person wouldn't know about his plan.

"Naruto! Why the hell did you steal the Forbidden Scroll? Come with me to the Hokage and if you're very lucky he'll forgive you!" Iruka said as he was catching his breath.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here? Did Mizuki-sensei tell you that I'll become chunin if I learn a technique from this scroll? Did you come to congratulate me?" Naruto said, praying that Iruka would figure it out since he felt Mizuki approaching.

"Huh? Mizuki…?" Isuka' eyes widened in realization just as Mizuki landed in a tree nearby.

"Naruto! Iruka' trying to steal the scroll! Give it to me!" the traitor called out.

"Don't listen to him Naruto! He's using you to steal the scroll!" Iruka shouted back.

"_Well duh!"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, Iruka is just pretending to care about you! He's hiding things from you! Twelve years ago, the Sandaime made a new law that forbids everyone to reveal what happened to the Kyubi!" Mizuki said with a wide grin.

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"It got killed by the Yondaime, right?" Naruto asked with a mental grin _"Come on Mizuki-teme, did your grave! You can even choose the color of your gravestone!"_

"No, he sealed the Kyubi into the body of a child! In you! You are the Kyubi no Yoko!" Mizuki yelled.

"No way!" Naruto said faking shock. "I'm the Fox!"

"No Naruto, you're not!" Iruka insisted.

"Yes, you're the monster that killed Iruka' parents!" Mizuki said with glee.

"Is that true, Iruka-sensei? Did you're parents die during the Kyubi' rampage?" Naruto suddenly asked serious, dropping his mask.

"Yes, Naruto, but you are NOT the Kyubi!" Iruka said.

"I knew that sensei, don't worry." Naruto said as he turned to glare at the traitor.

"What is it demon, think you can take me on?" Mizuki asked with a sneer.

"You know teme, even though I feel flattered that you actually think I have all of Kyubi-chan' power, I'm afraid I have to shatter your little dreams. I'm just the container." Naruto said with a grin.

"_Kyubi-chan? He knows it's female? That would only mean that…"_ Iruka' eyes widened in understanding.

"You knew?" Mizuki asked shocked. "Since when?"

"A long time ago. And about that law and breaking it…. Wasn't the punishment death?" Naruto asked with a grin as he formed a handsign.

"Ha! Try me, demon!" Mizuki sneered as he lunged at the genin.

"_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ Naruto called out and then the entire clearing was covered in smoke. When it cleared, there were Narutos all over the place, at least fifty of them.

"Nice try brat, but they're even weaker then you! I'll take care of them easily!" Mizuki declared as he took the giant shuriken off his back and began destroying the clones.

"Maybe" Naruto' voice was heard and when the traitor looked up he saw him and Iruka at quite a distance "but I don't have that kind of patience" he continued as all of the remaining clones glowed blue and tackled Mizuki. _**"**__**Bunshin Daibakuha!"**_ were the last words Mizuki heard for a long time, as all of the clones exploded, the blast wave making the forest tremble and leaving a large crater in the ground, with a bloody and unconscious Mizuki in it's middle.

"Mission competed, let's head back and give ojisan the report, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he formed two more clones to pick up Mizuki and bring him with them

**A.N.: Well, here's chapter two! I made it longer then the first one because I wanted some facts covered so I can detail them latter. I know Naruto is overpowered with too many abilities all of the sudden, but knowing he has techniques doesn't mean he can use them just like that. Still, I AM aiming for an Overpowered Naruto!**

**I remember someone asking why this story is in the M section; well, I think you're beginning to understand. Regarding the Naruto' Harem, I won't say too much, but it will be bigger then I initially anticipated, but don't worry! Negi will have his own! Hehehe Girls will be from both Negima and Naruto, so there will be a certain balance.**

**Also, for those who complained about the Harem, this chapter should have shown why it is required. Still, that doesn't mean Naruto will start hunting down bloodlines like Orochimaru does with jutsu. If the chance appears, he'll take it, if not, he won't start attacking leaf nin for it, though attacking certain people not for the bloodlines is not something I'm really against off.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

**Next time: Team Arrangements**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter ****Three**

**Team Arrangements**

As the small group approached the Hokage Tower, Iruka couldn't help but stare at his blond companion.

"Iruka-sensei, I know you have some questions, but I'm afraid I can't answer all of them. What I can tell you is that Kyubi was being manipulated that night and regrets the event" Naruto said.

"How can it regret, it's a monster!" Iruka shot back.

"Tell me, Iruka-sensei, did you know that throughout history Kyubi appeared only twice, on both occasions because it was manipulated by humans?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

At that Iruka remained silent. Naruto was right, unlike the other Biju, the Kyubi had barely made its presence known. In fact, that was the reason Naruto was its first container, while the other demons had had at least two.

"But where did it hide? How?" Iruka mumbled, deep in thought.

"Anywhere she desired. All she had to do was to take her human form." Naruto said with vague amusement.

"Oh, right, why didn't think of that?" Iruka nodded in understanding before and he froze and widened his eyes "H-Human form?"

"Oh yeah. Quite the looker too. My Oiroke pales in comparison" Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto..." Iruka gave the boy a concerned look "you didn't get seduced into believing her, did you?"

"Wha? No! I just found her human form today!" Naruto sputtered with a blush.

"Alrght, just checking" Iruka said.

"Oh, and Iruka-sensei? Never call her a monster again. Even in her fox form she's more human then some of Konoha' villagers" Naruto said coldly, making Iruka nod sadly.

As they arrived in front of the tower they were surrounded by ANBU.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're under arrest for treason. Surrender now and you won't be harmed... much" the apparent leader said.

"And why would you be here? The Hokage didn't send for you" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"And why do you know that?" the ANBU asked.

"Because that was the plan that we agreed on to capture the traitor, Mizuki." the Sandaime said as he arrived at the scene.

"Hokage-sama! Do you mean the theft was just a make-believe?" the ANBU leader asked.

"Take Mizuki into custody and leave." the aged Hakage ignored him.

After they were left alone, Sarutobi motioned Iruka and Naruto to follow, not a word being uttered before he sat down behind his desk in his office.

"Report." the Hokage simply said.

"After you gave me the scroll and made it look convincing, I quickly went to the area Mizuki instructed and began learning the Kage Bunshin and its applications. I had just finished when Iruka-sensei arrived and I implied that Mizuki was behind the entire situation. After that, Mizuki arrived as well and broke your law regarding my demon vessel position, trying to shock me. When he attacked I created numerous Kage Bunshin and had them engage the traitor, finishing him off with the Bunshin Daibakuha jutsu. After that we came here." Naruto said in a serious tone before he smirked "But you've seen everything in your crystal ball, so I don't need to give details, right old man?"

"Yes, I did SEE, but I couldn't HEAR Mizuki broking my law" Sarutobi replied, trying to mask his surprise. "Anyway, I need to talk to Naruto alone about some matters, Iruka, I'm sure you understand." he added, receiving a nod of understanding from the teacher before he left reminding Naruto to be at the Academy at eight.

"I believe you want to talk about Kyubi and other things related to that subject? If so, I advise we activate the privacy seals and more importantly make the discussion more private" he said, glancing at the air beside the Hokage and then over his own shoulder.

"Leave us" Sarutobi ordered and two ANBU materialized where Naruto had gazed, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Out of curiosity, how did you know?"

"I heard their heartbeat increase when I mentioned Kyubi-chan" Naruto said after activating the security seals and taking a seat.

"Well, let's begin with how you found out..."

And so, Naruto told him his story, causing the old man to slap himself at his ignorance; how could he possibly NOT notice that the blond became interested in seals the same day he saw the one on his belly. Or drop his jaw when he heard that the boy had not only made copies of every book and scroll in his private library, but read them all as well.

But when he heard about Naruto' new powers and where they came from he practically grew wings from happiness. The council wouldn't even dream of endangering the bearer of such powerful bloodlines. But the next part of the discussion made him very uncomfortable.

"I know who my parents are ojisan, and I think it's time I got my inheritance, though I still want it to remain secret for now; Konaha can't afford a war with Iwa right now." Naruto said.

"We'll need a good story for why you'll be moving in your father' house." Sarutobi said deep in thought.

"I'm making a new clan and I needed the space so bought the house from you. That's all they need to know." the blond replied.

"Yes, but you'll need to at least do a demonstration before the council. And, from what you've told me, you have yet to reach that level." Sarutobi mused.

"Yeah... I'll have to get back to you on that one" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh well, for now we'll take care of your account. I'll transfer the money from your parents' account to yours, stop by tomorrow after the team placements to get the documents."

At that, Naruto got a wide grin.

"About the team placements..." the blond began.

The next morning the Academy was full of excided graduates.

When Naruto entered his classroom he was greeted by a loud screech - there was a Haruno nearby. But what enraged him was what the bitch was doing.

Sakura was standing before a bruised Hinata that was on her knees, looking like she was about to pass out. Luckily she was being helped by Ino who was trying to support her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto demanded angrily on top of his voice. And that was even louder then Sakura', taking all of the older and recent changes made by Kyubi into consideration.

All motion stopped for a moment before they turned towards the angry blond, some of them slightly trembling. In mere moments Naruto was beside Hinata.

"Who did this to you, Hinata-chan?" he asked in a low and concerned voice before he turned to Ino, noticing a red mark on her cheek. "And who hurt you Ino-chan?" he added, making both girls blush.

"Well," Ino began "We were talking about the team placements and I was wondering if I'll on Sasuke' team. At that point Sakura slapped me, saying that I'm a weakling and 'only the best like her is worthy of being near Sasuke-kun'. At that point Hinata reminded her who got the top scores for both boys and girls and Sakura hit her and started calling her a weakling. And then you arrived." Ino finished and rubbed her cheek.

"I see" Naruto said coldly as he closed his eyes and turned towards a smug looking Sakura. A moment later he opened them, releasing a large amount of killing intent at the pink haired banshee, making her widen her eyes in horror and faint. Everyone else stood still, shocked by the blond' actions.

"W-Was th-that...?" Hinata asked eyes wide.

"Killing intent. But that's at least chunin level..." Ino said amazed.

"It was more powerful then my father's" Hinata whispered.

"I'll have to have a word with him about that." Naruto mumbled, nobody hearing him.

"Anyway, thanks Naruto-kun." Ino said with a smile.

"Hai, thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata added with a slight blush.

"No problem girls now let me take care of those bruises" he replied, kneeling next to them. He quickly gathered some of Kyubi' chakra on his right hand and combined it with his own before anyone noticed, his hand gaining a pale white glow. It was a technique he invented a few years back, when he had wounds that took too long to heal at his usual rate.

He quickly placed his glowing hand on Ino' cheek, making her gasp and then blush from the pleasant feeling. A few seconds later he removed his hand revealing Ino' normal colored skin. He then did the same to Hinata, making her blush like a tomato, and had to keep the process going for almost a minute since it was a rather nasty bruise.

"Okay, I'm done." Naruto said as he got up, and then offered each girl a hand, which they accepted gracefully with a blush. But the good mood was cut short by an unwanted observer.

"Dobe, I command you to teach me how to do that!"

Yeah, him.

"Sorry teme, but being pleasant around girls comes naturally" Naruto said without even looking towards the avenger.

"I meant that jutsu! Who cares about those weak sluts?" Sasuke said impatiently but a moment later he was slammed against the wall and had blade covered in flames aimed at his throat.

"I don't really care if you call everyone here weak, but I don't want to hear morality comments from an Uchiha of all people." Naruto said coldly before he dispersed the flames and resealed the sword in his glove before taking a seat next to Hinata'.

"What do you mean by 'from an Uchiha of all people'?" Shikamaru asked, his head still resting on his desk.

"Sorry Shikamaru, I've already said more then enough, I don't want the Hokage angry at me." Naruto said apologetically, discreetly informing him that it was important enough to interest the Hokage.

**"How dare you threaten Sasuke-kun? I'm telling Mizuki-sensei!"** Sakura yelled as she awoken.

"I would pay to see that happen" Naruto grinned.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Because right now he's in a cell at ANBU HQ, at an inch of his life after Naruto caught the traitor last night. He's not even in shape to talk, let alone be interrogated." Iruka said as he appeared in the classroom and finished with a slight glare at the blond.

"Hey! It's not my fault! No matter how much I would hold back that was still a kinjutsu!" Naruto said in his defense.

"Yes, of course. Just one problem: not only did you not hold back, but you put TEN TIMES THE NEEDED CHAKRA IN THAT JUTSU!" Iruka said using his giant head jutsu, making everyone except his target cower.

"Oops?" Naruto said a grin.

At that Iruka sighed. "Why do I even bother?" he asked himself.

**"How dare you attack Mizuki-sensei?"** Sakura screeched.

"Haruno..." Naruto said rubbing his sensitive ears "what part of traitor don't you get? I was even allowed to kill him."

"Then why didn't you? Afraid?" Sasuke teased.

"Why should I kill him? The pain I gave him will last longer" Naruto smirked.

"Alright, quiet down, it's time to tell you what teams you'll be on." Iruka said and everyone took a seat.

"Okay. Team One..." the teacher began calling out the names of the students and their sensei. "Team Seven: Inuzuka Kiba" the mut perked up "Haruno Sakura" Kiba covered his ears as his new teammate began screaming in protest "and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." now his ears almost bled from her cheers. Sasuke however was far from pleased.

"Ha! Take that, Ino-pig!" the pink haired girl turned towards her rival.

The blonde looked a little disappointed, but she didn't act like it was the end of the world, to Sakura' great disappointment.

"Team Eight" Iruka continued

"Aburame Shino, Hiroko Oshizu and Hyuga Hinata. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." the three exchanged a few nods of acknowledgement, though Hinata was a little disappointed for not being on the same team as Naruto.

"Team Nine is still active. Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaha Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." The two boys high-fived while Ino hit her head on the desk. She then realized something.

"Iruka-sensei, what about Naruto?" she asked.

"Ha! The dobe gets held back!" Kiba laughed as he turned to look at Naruto was mockingly looking around.

"Did anyone else hear a dog bark?" the blond asked, making a few of the others laugh and Kiba to stand up angrily.

"Sit down Kiba." Iruka ordered and after the boy did so he continued "To answer Ino' question, I will first tell you that Naruto is not going to be held back. Usually, when there aren't enough graduates for a three man cell, the graduate or graduates with the lowest scores get held back, which is not Naruto' case" Iruka paused and let the information sink in. "This however is an exceptional situation." he continued.

"How so?" Chouji asked, knowing that his new teammate got the lowest scores, and only because he was too lazy.

"After proving his abilities by easily defeating Mizuki, a chunin, and considering he doesn't need to bring a team with him because of his newfound skill, the Hokage has decided to make Naruto Uzumaki an one man team, without a sensei." Iruka finished and watched the awe, surprise, amusement and anger on his former students' faces.

"Why does the dobe get such an offer and an elite like the Uchiha doesn't?" Sasuke demanded furiously.

"Yeah, why does a no-name loser like him get an offer like that? Only Sasuke-kun is worthy enough! Naruto-baka' parents probably got killed by their stupidity, that is if they were even ninja!" the Haruno said smugly, only to begin trembling a moment after, as the temperature seemed to drop.

"Listen and listen well you sorry excuse for a human. You don't know who my parents were or how they died, but that doesn't mean you can throw my image of them in the mud. I won't forgive any insult to those precious to me." Naruto said and removed the blade covered in sharp wind that he was holding at the girl' neck and resealed it. He then aimed a decent amount of killer intent at her, making her faint yet again.

"Did you see that, sensei?" Kiba pointed accusingly at Naruto.

"Yes, I did." Iruka replied, looking at Sakura instead of Naruto. "How the hell did she pass?" Iruka asked himself in a low munble.

"Sensei? I-Isn't it to dangerous to not ha-have a jounin sensei? Who will Naruto-kun learn from?" Hinata asked, worried about Naruto.

"I asked Hokage-sama the same question, but he just told me not to worry" Iruka said with a frown. "Anyway, the rest of you need to be here at noon to meet your senseis. You're dismissed." Iruka said and left.

After Iruka left, Naruto turned to Hinata and made his move.

"Ne, Hinata-chan? After you've met your sensei, do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked, a little worried because of her increasing blush.

Hinata' mind was in heaven, this had to be a dream! She discreetly pinched her leg and confirmed that it was real, the pain also keeping her from fainting.

"I would lo-love to" she responded with a smile.

"Great, meet me at six at Ichiraku."

She nodded and then excused herself and left to get more acquainted with her teammates.

As Naruto watched her walk out the door of the classroom, he had to catch a fist aimed at the back of his head.

"What do you want, dog-brain?"

"Stay away from Hinata, she's MINE!" Kiba said between his teeth.

"Oh really? Did you come to that conclusion because she turned down all your invitations? Or because she always avoids being near you because of the stench?" Naruto asked slightly amused.

"I don't care what she wants, she will be mine OUCH!" the Inuzuka winced as Narutn began crushing his fist.

"Let me make a few things clear for you. I know how things go in your clan regarding relationships and let me tell you that those things don't apply in the real world. No means no." Naruto said, tightening his fist with every sentence. He then let go and left, heading for the Hokage tower.

As he passed the annoyed secretary he entered the Hokage' office, making him look up from his nightmare, the paperwork.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, good to see you. How did the announcement of the teams go?" Sarutobi asked curious.

"Exactly how we expected. You should have seen Sasuke' face" he chuckled. "Even Iruka sensei was a little confused, and he was there when I beat Mizuki."

"Yeah, well they didn't see what I did" the old man smiled.

Flashback

"About the team placements, I noticed there is an extra genin then we have jounin for." Naruto began.

"Yes, Nara Shikamaru. The council has been bugging me about the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio ever since they enrolled. Sending him back to the Academy isn't an option I would like to take even without their pressure." Sarutobi said tiredly.

"I quite agree. That's where my proposition comes in. Let me be on a team of my own. With my Kage Bunshin it won't be a problem." Naruto grinned.

"I don't know... While it's true that you are way beyond genin level, you would still need advice from someone with experience..." Sarutobi trailed of.

"Ne, ojisan, how about you meet my senseis, old and new, and decide afterwards?" Naruto suggested.

"You have a way to bring them out?"

"No, not that I know of, but I can temporarily draw you into my mind." Naruto said.

"How long, exactly?" the Hokage asked.

"Up to a day in my mindscape, but that would only mean 24 minutes in real time." the boy explained.

"Alright, go for it" the old man accepted.

Naruto approached the Hokage and placed a glowing hand on his forehead. A moment later he found himself on a grass field, behind him a tall crystal wall and before him a huge golden cage with a seal on it that contained... NOTHING?

"Naruto, where is the Kyubi?" he asked slowly the blond that was beside him.

"Hm... Oh, there she is!" Naruto pointed towards a nearby table that had four occupants.

As they walked over, Sarutobi cautiously inspected them; knowing that they were younger then they looked. As Naruto made the introductions, he simply nodded towards them.

"Naruto brought me here to convince me he's learning from experienced people." he began. "Normally, you would be considered amateurs if one went by your appearance alone..." he said, gaining a few icy glares "but I can see it in your eyes that you have seen things I can't even begin to imagine." he continued. "Though, not having a ninja among you will be a problem. Where will he learn jutsu from?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem" Naruto grinned and led the group to a nearby building.

Inside was a huge library that impressed even the three magic users, even though they had seen bigger in their past.

"Tell me Naruto, why does look so familiar to me?" Sarutobi asked a little annoyed.

"Because it's an almost perfect replica of your personal library? It has a few more books and scrolls then yours." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Sigh... I don't even want to know how. Just tell me if you can bring them outside."

"He can, now that the seal has been altered." Kyubi responded instead of Naruto. "And just about anything he creates inside his mindscape as well" she added.

"I can?" Naruto asked surprised.

"It's part of the abilities you gained from me." Negi explained. "Simply put, you will transform energy, in your case chakra, into matter."

"Cool, but I can guess it will take a lot of practice." the blond smiled.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go. I'm convinced." Sarutobi smiled as well and faded from Naruto' mind.

Flashback end

"Yeah, you have a point there" Naruto grinned.

"Anyway, what can I do for you, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh yeah, since I don't have a sensei will someone else give me that teamwork test, you know, to prove that I'm ready to be a genin?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since you already figured out it's about teamwork, I don't really see the point" the Hokage deadpanned. "Anything else?"

"Where can I train? I'm pretty sure we have more free training fields then jounin senseis."

"Hm, give me a second." Sarutobi said as he began searching in one of his drawers. "Here it is" he said as he took a large scroll that turned out to be a map of Konoha. "Take your pick, the training grounds that are available are marked in green."

"Hm, I'll take that one" Naruto said after a moment of consideration and pointed at the area named Training Ground 44.

"Oh, sorry, I meant except that one. That one is too dangerous for…" the Hokage began and looked at Naruto who didn't seem too interested in what he had to say. He was actually fidgeting a little. "Do I want to know what you're thinking?" Sarutobi asked, his instinct yelling at him NO.

"Well, I know it's occasionally used when testing new ANBU and that it is very dangerous and almost everyone avoids it. And that it's called The Forest of Death. And that part of the chunin exam is held in there. And that a lot of people die there. And…" he trailed off.

"And you've been there at least once" Sarutobi finished, rubbing his temples.

"I needed a place to practice my jutsu, somewhere nobody would see me. No matter how much I practice in my mindscape, it' still my mind so if I want it to look like I can do it perfectly it does, but that doesn't mean the same goes for the real world. And from now on I'll be learning more and more secret stuff, so I'll need even more privacy." Naruto explained.

"Very well, you can use it. Just keep in mind that Mitarashi Anko likes to hang out there." The Hokage gave in.

"I know, I met her a few times. Actually, I went training there after I heard her talking to someone about the place. That was about… right after I entered the Academy." Naruto said as he recalled that day.

"That explains everything" Sarutobi mumbled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have just two more things to ask you, ojisan. First, do you have any advanced books on seals? I already mastered a few years ago the ones you had in the library." Naruto said.

"Hm, I have a better idea." the Hokage said with a grin as he got up from his seat. He walked over to the wall that had pictures of all the Hokage up to date and he removed the Yondaime' picture. Behind it was a safe that had a seal on it. A blood seal, from what Naruto could tell.

"Go ahead Naruto, draw some blood and wipe it on the seal." Sarutobi instructed.

As soon as the blood touched the seal, it began to glow blue and retracted into the middle of the safe's door. Said door opened a moment later, revealing several books and scrolls, as well as a red wooden box that had a red swirl and a five pointed star that had the crests of the five elements in the five corners and a yin-yang symbol un the center of the star.

"The Yondaime filled this safe before he left to seal Kyubi. He told me that you are to open it if you learn of your heritage before you turn chunin. The books and scrolls inside are the same he used, and are full of his notes and observations." Sarutobi explained as he handed him said items and closing and covering the safe.

"What about the box?" Naruto asked, though he had a very good idea what it was about.

"You'll get it when you move in the house." the Hokage said mysteriously. "By the way, I need your signature for the transfer to your account" he added and gave Naruto a sheet of paper and a pen.

When Naruto saw the amount written down his eyes bulged and mouth went dry. He looked at the Hokage who gave him a knowing grin and the signed.

"There's just one more thing I need to know. When can I start doing missions?" Naruto asked.

"Right now if you want to. I'll write a note for the chunin that hands out the missions to give you one." Sarutobi said as he took a scroll.

"Ojisan, I said missions not mission. I intend to use Kage Bunshin at their full potential." Naruto said with a grin.

"Alright, but only D-ranks and low C-ranks since you're a genin." Sarutobi resigned and handed him the scroll after a few seconds. While he wrote it, the books and scrolls he gave Naruto had disappeared, but he had a very good idea where.

"Thanks ojisan" Naruto said and turned to leave. As he reached the door he added over his shoulder with a sly grin "By the way, can't you use Kage Bunshin to deal with the paperwork?" He then left, leaving the Hokage to facepalm.

"No wonder Minato had no trouble with the paperwork" he mumbled and immediately created two clones and took a certain orange book from his drawer and began relaxing.

Yes, that was much better.

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that we know next to nothing about the Vesperatia bloodline, so if it turns out different then the one I'm writing, you can blame it on the Kyubi's influence.**

**To all those who added this story to their Favorites and Alerts, I'm very grateful. Still, I want some reviews so I can write a better story and correct my mistakes.**

**As I wrote in the Disclaimer, I have received permission from Ackdam to use some of his ideas.**

**Next time: ****Missions, Given and Earned**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter ****Four**

**Missions, Given and Earned**

After leaving the Hokage's office Naruto headed straight for the Mission Hall. When he got there he had a very pleasant surprise in the presence of Iruka who apparently was handing out the missions today.

"Hey there, Iruka-sensei! So this is where you ran off to!" Naruto greeted.

"Yeah, sorry about that" the chunin said sheepishly. "The guy that was supposed to hand out missions today had to take care of something and asked me to take his place."

"It's alright, I guess you will be less shocked then the other guy would have been." Naruto said as he placed the scroll from the Hokage in front of Iruka.

As the chunin read what was written, his eyebrows got higher and higher, nearly losing them in his hair when he finally finished.

"It says here that you are allowed to take as many D and low C ranked missions that allow you to stay in the village." Iruka said confused. "Well, I don't really understand all this but you can choose what D-ranks you want from that pile. The C-ranks can wait for some other time." he said, pointing to a huge pile of scrolls on his left.

"I don't mind; it's my first day, after all. Besides, I have something planned for this afternoon" Naruto said as he looked through the scrolls and chose 15. "This should be enough." he added as he gave the scrolls to a gawking Iruka to write them down. As he was doing so, he took out sheet of paper with containment seal on it, which he used under the eyes of a very surprised Iruka. He then said good bye to his former teacher and went outside.

As soon as he found an empty area he created 90 Kage Bunshin.

"Alright, form 15 rows of six!" he ordered. After the clones were in position he gave a mission scroll to each group. "After you finish your assignment, you are to dispel one by one until one of that group remains. He must write down the mission report and then turn in the mission. After that you can dispel as well. Okay, get to it!" he instructed and soon he was left alone. He then took a seat on a bench and created two more Kage Bunshin that he henged to look like cats and had them climb a tree to keep watch.

He then closed his eyes and entered his mindscape, only to find Negi, Asuna and Eva sitting at the same table he left them at and looking bored out of their minds. Kyubi was there as well, though she was a little amused.

"If you are bored, imagine how it's like to be alone in here for twelve years." Kyubi said, making them shudder.

"Hey, I visited almost every night" Naruto mock-pouted.

"Actually, they were complaining about the mindscape. They say it's too plain." Kyubi explained.

"Damn right it is!" Eva said annoyed.

"Alright then, you guys make it better. I'll allow it." Naruto said with a grin.

"What do you mean 'you allow it'? This is your mindscape, remember? Only you can make changes." Asuna mumbled.

"Precisely. It's my mindscape. What I say goes. So if I say you can do something you can." Naruto said with a grin.

"And you tell me NOW?" Kyubi said a little angry but mostly hurt.

"Sorry Kyubi-chan. The seal got in the way until now" he explained and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Even now, the inside of the cage can't be changed even by me. But that's no longer a problem, right?"

At that, she smiled and nodded with a slight blush.

"Then I don't mind if I do!" Eva declared and they were suddenly enveloped by a white light and were forced to close their eyes. When they opened them, however, their jaws dropped at the sight.

Before them stood a magnificent castle, surrounded by jungle. It was on the edge of a cliff that overlooked what looked like the sea. The castle itself seamed to continue downwards within the cliff as many balconies and terraces seamed to spawn more often as the ground drew closer. The castle seemed to be made of marble, mostly white, and was over 200 meters tall, had several seven towers and just as many courtyards. In a word, it was magnificent.

"Wow..." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Yeah, it's more awesome then your old castle, the Vesperatia Palace or the Hellas Imperial Palace!" Asuna said impressed.

"Actually, this is what my castle was originally planned to look like." Eva said with a smirk.

"What changed your mind?" Negi asked curiously.

"I ran out of marble" Eva shrugged, causing both Asuna and Negi to sinker. "What?" she added annoyed.

"And you call yourself the ultimate mage! Ever heard of earth alchemy, genius?" Asuna burst laughing.

"Shut up! That was still new magic at the time!" Eva defended with a blush. "And you! Say something to her!" she said to a smiling Naruto.

"Why should I stop her? Besides, you're cute when you blush" Naruto replied, making Eva blush even more and Negi to turn around to hide his wide grin.

"Anyway..." Kyubi put an arm around Naruto's shoulders possessively "where did you put Naruto's library?"

"Follow me, I'm sure you're gonna like this." Eva grinned and led the group towards one of the towers.

On the way there they noticed that the castle lacked something very important.

"Um... Eva-chan? Where's the entrance?" Naruto asked, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Asuna stared at her incredulously.

"Gee genius, why don't you make something so complex perfectly in the span of a second." Eva muttered.

"It's no big deal, we're all gonna make modifications here and there to fit our tastes, a door won't matter." Naruto shrugged.

"By the way, I only put furniture in my own bedroom because you probably won't like the way I would decorate yours" Eva said as she walked towards the wall, a beautiful arched entrance appearing as she reached it.

As the group walked through the castle they noticed it was mostly unfurnished, but that was changing by the time they went passed. When they reached the tower however their eyes went wide in awe.

The entire tower, from top to bottom, was full of bookcases that had their shelves full. The first floor was for Genjutsu, the next six were on Taijutsu, then four on Kenjutsu, five on Ninjutsu, one per basic element, then one for all fusion elements, and finally one floor for Fuinjutsu.

"Um, Eva-chan? Did the books and scrolls multiply overnight?" Naruto asked weakly.

"I added the books and scrolls I've read myself over the years. And I'm pretty sure I've read every one Asuna, Negi and Kyubi had read as well, so there's no need to ask them to add any more books" Evangeline grinned.

"Wow..." was all Naruto managed to say.

"If you think this is impressive wait till you see the tower that contains the magic books" she said satisfied. "Anyway, the stuff you brought earlier is in the Fuinjutsu section. We have some decorating to do, see you later." she added as she left, followed by Negi and Asuna and Kyubi, the red-head promising to take care of his room.

By the time he reached the Fuinjutsu floor he was cursing whoever invented stairs, just as he noticed a weird circle on the floor near the stairs and then slapped himself. Next to it was sign that read 'Warp within Jutsu Library' and had a sketch of the tower, the Warp Circles marked in red.

"No wonder there was one on every floor!" Naruto hung his head in shame.

Snapping out of that state, he headed for the table that had his father' books and scrolls on it. He the made a dozen Kage Bunshin and had them look through them while he checked the new additions to the Fuinjutsu library. After discovering that most of the new additions were below his father' in difficulty, he joined the clones in their study.

As he put down the scroll, ready for a break, a rush of memories came to him. After a moment of confusion he realized it was from one of the clones out on a mission, as it showed five other Naruto catching a cat.

"That's one smart cat." he mumbled, as he saw the cat slip by four of his clones only to be caught by the last two. He didn't finish the thought as more information came to him as the clones dispelled one by one, the last being a little later, giving him the image of an awestruck Iruka who told his clone that he had beaten the old record by two hours, as he had caught Tora in less then twenty minutes.

"Well, considering that only three hours had passed in here, it would be more like three minutes." Naruto grinned and left the library to look for the others.

As the warp took him to the bottom of the tower he looked out the window and noticed that the scenery had been modified again, but not in the immediate vicinity. Far in the horizon he saw a mountain that seemed to have fire coming out of it. "A volcano" he concluded, though he had only heard of such a thing.

By the time ha had reached Eva and the others that were relaxing on a terrace a dessert had appeared next to the volcano, followed by a frozen mountain and a rocky canyon.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he reached the blonde.

"I'm creating training areas for your training. You don't expect to be ready for any situation just by training in a forest, do you?" Eva said with a wicked smile.

"Thanks, but my first priority right now is learning how to control the abilities I gained from you. Wouldn't want to kill myself because of a screw-up, do I?" Naruto said with a shiver.

"Fine with me. You can start with Kagurazaka' Magic Cancel. She and Negi should be enough to teach you. Meanwhile myself and Kyubi can continue decorating the castle. I don't think it will take you long to learn though, it's more like a mental awareness then concentration" Eva said and then headed inside with Kyubi while Negi and Asuna led Naruto to an empty and much larger terrace.

"Well, like Eva-chan said, it's more like being aware of what's harmful and what's not. In my case it was so developed that I wasn't even affected by Negi' love potion, despite it not being truly harmful." Asuna began.

"Love potion?" Naruto looked at Negi surprised.

"She forced me to drink it" Negi explained, blushing a little as he remembered the incident.

"ANYWAY..." Asuna ended that conversation "you must rely on your instinct to know when to have it activated."

"So basically I need to negate everything that comes from the enemy." Naruto deadpanned. "How is that hard?"

"You don't get it. What if the enemy attacks by surprise?" Negi asked, but to his surprise Naruto snorted.

"Please. I can sense and recognize the chakra signatures of every ninja in the village even now when I'm in my mindscape. And in battle the enemy won't be able to throw a jutsu at me while hiding their chakra. All I need to do is to activate the Magic Cancel the moment I feel chakra approaching." Naruto explained.

"That's useful. I had it activated almost permanently." Asuna said impressed. "Okay, now let me explain how you activate it and keep it going."

For the next four hours Asuna explained the Magic Cancel in detail, starting with the Lifemaker, her ancestor, and finishing with the Great Grand Master's Key and the Cosmo Entelecheia. Needless to say, Naruto was very impressed of the Ala Alba's and Ala Rubra's adventures. But the 'Code of the Lifemaker' also gave him some ideas that could change many destinies on the long run, though he decided to keep his thoughts to himself, mindscape or not.

However, after all the training he received from Asuna, it all came down to one thing.

"So the only way to be sure I can activate it is..." Naruto began, staring at Asuna like she grew another head.

"Is for Negi to throw a magical attack at you." Asuna nodded.

"You do realize that dieing in here means that I die for real right?" Naruto asked her.

"Don't worry, it will be a weak attack anyway, we just need to see if you can do it, not how much you can take" Negi assured him and began chanting a spell when he received a nod from the blond. _**"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! **__**Sagita Magica Una Fulguralis!"**_ he released the arrow of lightning towards Naruto who simply held a finger to intercept it.

The moment it collided with his finger the arrow faded into nothingness, to Asuna and Negi's amazement.

"No way! On the very first try?" Asuna exclaimed.

"What kind of energy control exercises has Kyubi been putting you through?" Negi asked.

Over the next ten minutes expressions of horror were plastered over Negi and Asuna's faces, and then the group wrapped up their training and went to meet the other two girls.

"So, how did it go?" Kyubi asked as she saw them approaching.

"Oh, it went perfectly. Painless too**, unlike the chakra control exercises you put him through!**" Asuna roared.

"Hey, it was the only way for him to be able to safely use my chakra!" Kyubi defended. "It was either that or getting chakra burns every time. That is NOT healthy, extreme healing factor or not!"

"I still think you went overboard!" Negi muttered.

"Don't worry, I can top that" Eva grinned evilly, but then noticed Naruto's grin. "What?"

"On top, huh?" Naruto grinned even wider, while all the others present blushed deep red.

"Is that all you think about?" Asuna asked him annoyed.

"Heavens no!" Naruto faked surprise "There's…" and leaned to whisper something to her ear before retreating when she started looking like a tomato "… and then there's…" he leaned back and retreated when she started steaming "…and lets not forget about…" he began again but didn't lean in because Asuna erupted.

"I get it you pervert; you don't mean to give me ALL the details!" she said as she turned around with a hand to her bleeding nose.

"What did you tell her?" Negi asked curiously.

"Yeah, what?" Kyubi leaned in as well.

"Sorry Kyubi-chan, you'll have to ask Asuna. I can only tell Negi since he's a guy" Naruto grinned as both Kyubi and Eva went to Asuna and asked for details. Meanwhile, Naruto was initiating Negi in the art of teasing, both of them amused by the way their three female companions were blushing.

"By the way Kyubi-chan, did you finish decorating my room?" Naruto asked, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"Yeah, I finished a few hours ago." the red-head replied.

"Great" Naruto's grin split his face "I can't wait to try out the bed!"

That did it. All three girls went beet red and a moment later passed out from blood loss.

"Naruto-san, my old friend Kamo has nothing on you!" Negi burst laughing and Naruto joined him.

By the time they settled down and had placed the girls on some nearby couches, Naruto had got a sudden burst of information about weeding a garden.

"Damn, one of my clones got dispelled while on a mission." Naruto muttered.

"Anything important?" Negi inquired.

"Nah, just some gardening, you can't expect anything serious from a D-rank." Naruto brushed it off.

"What happened to it, anyway?"

"It fell over and hit its head on a wall must have pulled too hard on that weed" Naruto shrugged.

"Well, it's almost nighttime here; we should get the girls to bed." Negi suggested as he got up.

"Yep, can't argue with you there." Naruto said as he followed his example and created three Kage Bunshin that picked up the girls bridal style and carried them to their respective rooms. Good thing Eva was kind enough to mark the living area on the castle diagram near the stairs.

"Still, this place is very interesting" Negi said. "Evangeline's Resort continuously extended an hour into a day. Your mindscape on the other hand converts a minute into an hour, doesn't age you physically, and only works like this when you're in here."

"Actually, it could turn a minute into more then an hour when needed, but the mental strain would drive me nuts if used continuously." Naruto admitted. "Furthermore, I can always balance it with the real time, I just don't need to. And the reason it only lengthens time when I'm in here is because I may need real-time advice when in battle and can't enter my mindscape."

"I see. By the way, Eva's Resort only worked in 24 hours units. So we had to stay at least 24 hours before we could leave." Negi said.

"Ouch. I can't say I envy ya, it the training you told me about is true." Naruto said with compassion.

"Oh well, it could have been worst. You'll see for yourself soon enough" Negi said as he reached his room and waved good night.

When Naruto entered his own room a little later he smiled widely. It was exactly how he liked it. A very large bed, several wardrobes inside the walls, a large study a small bookcase. Everything he needed for these training trips in his mindscape. As he lied on the bed and thought about what he had said to the girls earlier and couldn't help but smile warmly as he fell asleep.

Several hours later he was suddenly awakened by a sudden energy spike and he immediately activated hi Magic Cancel as a first defense before he put up his guard. But all he saw through his sleepy eyes were Eva and Kyubi who looked impressed by his reaction.

"Not bad at all. Even in your sleep yours senses are active." Eva commended him.

"Basic ninja skill: Never let your guard down" he stretched and casually caught the pillow that Eva was keeping suspended with wires behind his back.

"Heh. I see you're as paranoid as they get. Maybe more then me" Eva grinned. "When we're going to start the combat training we're probably skip the warm-up to all out war."

"Just the way I like it." Kyubi grinned as Naruto gulped.

"Oh well, I should be going. I stayed in here long enough, considering where I started meditating. I wouldn't want some idiot to attack me while I'm in here. I'll say bye to Negi and Asuna-chan and I'll be off" Naruto said as he got up and headed for the door. "I'll see you later Eva-chan, Kyubi-chan" added with a smile as he left.

A few minutes later he was getting up from the bench stretching and dispelled the two cat-looking clones, getting confirmation from their memory that nothing important happened while he was in his mindscape.

Looking at the time he realized that only 30 minutes had passed and his clones had work to do for another two or three hours. So he decided to have a look at his new training ground.

It took him about half hour to get there and another half hour to give up looking for an open entrance. So he did the only pertinent thing: he climbed over the fence.

Just as he landed he felt a presence behind him and spoke casually.

"Hello there Anko-san. How are you today?"

"Don't hello me brat! This area is forbidden and very dangerous! Only a few people have authorization to come and go as they please" Anko said a little annoyed. "I remember telling you this the last time you came here."

"Starting from today I'm one of those people allowed. And don't you mean 'the last time you caught me here'? You don't really think I only came here once in five years, do you?" Naruto turned with a grin

"What do you …? More like how did you get the Hokage's permission to come here?" Anko asked in disbelief.

"This is my new training ground. I only got clearance about two hours ago, so I'm not surprised you hadn't gotten word yet. Make sure you give the old man a visit when you leave for lunch. I can assure you he won't have any paperwork left by then." Naruto said as he took a few steps towards a tall tree before jumping on a wide branch.

"First of all, why did you get this training ground of all places? Secondly, how do you know he'll be done by then?" Anko narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she landed behind him.

"I especially requested to be allowed to train here. And the old man will be done because I gave him the key to success before I left." Naruto smiled as he took a seat near the trunk.

"Alright, here's a better question: Why the hell did he even allow a genin to train IN THE FOREST OF DEATH?" Anko asked as she began losing her temper.

"Three simple reasons. One: I got the first perfect score in the Academy graduation exam since Itachi. Two: this forest is one of the few places almost nobody comes to, so the stuff I practice here will stay secret from the other teams. Three: I like this forest, there are no stupid villagers to yell or glare at me here." Naruto said as he looked Anko in the eye.

The snake mistress went wide eyed when she heard about the perfect score, but her eyes were filled with understanding when she heard his final reason.

"Yeah, no idiots around here" she sighed and turned towards the village with a frown.

"So, why do you like it here?" Naruto asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Well, partially for the same reasons as you, I'm not very popular in the village. But there's another reason as well…" she hesitated.

"There is?" the blond inquired.

"Tell me kid, how much do you know about me?" Anko asked him.

"Hm, if you're talking about your ninja life then almost as much as you do" Naruto replied and looked her in the eye when she suddenly turned around and fixed him with a glare. He kept her gaze until she turned around and sat down on the tree branch.

"Then you more then enough to understand what I'm about to tell you. Ya see, that bastard never took me here, nor allowed me to come here. That's one of the few things I know without a doubt. Maybe he was scared of the place or something, but as long as I stay here I feel like I'm going against his will, and it gives me some satisfaction." Anko said with her eyes on the ground.

"I understand, kinda like I feel when pranking the assholes who try to pick on me" Naruto sighed. "Still, it never feels good enough does it?" he asked, more himself then her.

"Heh, since when do I get lectures from a brat?" Anko grinned.

"Hey, I have Name ya know! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet'cha" he grinned back while putting her words in a corner of his mind for a later view.

"Still, I still don't like having you here" Anko said as she eyed him carefully.

"What's wrong, I thought you could enjoy some company" Naruto gave her his foxy grin, making even her blush a little, almost unperceivable but he saw it.

"Hm, the kind of company I want is the kind that can hold his liquor and be good looking" Anko said with a grin.

"Well, I'll take that as a challenge. Care to test my alcohol resistance over some dango and sake? My treat. The last part is totally up to your tastes though." Naruto said with a confident smile.

"Hoh? Are you asking me out kid?" Anko raised an eyebrow amused.

"Little ol' me asking out the scary tokubetsu jounin? I wouldn't dare!" Naruto faked shock, causing Anko to burst laughing.

"Alright kid, I accept your offer. I don't see any reason to turn down dango" she smiled while adding in her mind _"and he does fit the good looking requirement. Smart too."_

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? It's 12:30, perfect time for lunch." Naruto said as he jumped down from the branch, shortly followed by Anko. But he didn't make three more steps before he suddenly threw a kunai over Anko' shoulder.

She was about to yell at him when she heard from behind her a roar of pain followed by a 'thrump'.

As she turned around she saw a large black panther with a kunai fully imbedded between its eyes. What shocked her though wasn't the its presence near the fence, but the precision and accuracy Naruto displayed by hitting it without even seeing the panther. Yes, the kid had promise.

"Nice aim." Anko complimented when he got next to her. "Want me to get rid of the body?"

"Nah, I got it" Naruto replied as he began forming handseals and stopped on tiger. _**"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"**_ he called out as he released a stream white hot fire that took the shape of a large ball that turned the corpse to ashes, leaving only a slightly melted kunai.

_"He definitely has talent."_ Anko thought.

A little later they were entering Anko's favorite restaurant that conveniently was one of the few places where Naruto could enter without being thrown out or even glared at most of the time since mainly shinobi came there.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked as he approached their table.

"Twenty dango and a bottle of sake" Anko said with a grin.

"Same as her plus five pork ramen" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, you're too young for…" the waiter began.

"Don't worry; the moment I got this headband I became an adult. You won't be getting any complaints on the issue" Naruto cut him off.

"Very well then, your order will be here shortly" the waiter agreed and left.

"Nice, you sure have a way with words. You should be writing the Hokage' speeches." Anko said.

"Nah, it would piss off the civilian council even more. I'll stick to killing people as a ninja." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh, bloodthirsty too. Wanna join the Interrogation Unit?" Anko smirked as well.

"Nah, it would be too boring. I mean, I would have to keep the bastards alive for someone else to decide their fate. On the field though, there's nobody who can tell me that I can't kill the bastards. Sure, I'm going to have to bring some alive for questioning, but it's still better." Naruto explained. "Plus, I'm not very fond of torture. I mean I can do it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." he said with a far away look in his eyes. "Well, there would be some cases that I would definitely enjoy though" he added with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's a good way to blow some steam" Anko shrugged.

"True…. Oh, here comes our order!" Naruto said as he looked towards the three waiters that were bringing their food and drinks. After they put everything on the table Naruto immediately paid the bill and in less then a minute he downed four bowls of ramen.

"You sure have an appetite." Anko said as she finished her seventh dango stick.

"Yeah, got some training done earlier. And then there's …." He stopped and finished his fifth bowl "… the Kage Bunshin I made earlier. It will take a lot out of me when they dispel so I better have some extra energy."

"So the rumor is true, you actually learned Kage Bunshin in one night" Anko said impressed.

"Yeah, but I already knew Mizu Bunshin and Kaze Bunshin,so learning another wasn't so hard." Naruto shrugged while Anko choked.

"How did you learn those?" she gasped.

"Lets just say I have a very vast source of information and leave it at that" Naruto grinned.

"I see. You surprise me more and more. But isn't it a little risky for a genin to make a Kage Bunshin…. What?" Anko asked annoyed by Naruto's sudden giggling.

"Hehehe. 'make a Kage Bunshin'? I made 90 and still have more chakra then I used!" Naruto said, making Anko' jaw drop.

"I can't even make twenty!" she said, ashamed to be beaten by a genin.

"Well, normally you should be able to do up to forty, but you have to remember that there's something that keeps you from using that much chakra" Naruto said.

"So you know about that too, huh?" Anko said as she put a hand on the back of her neck where the Curse Seal was.

"Yeah. I learned a lot about seals over the years. I don't know much about yours though, but I can see clearly that it's chakra based. I can't really guess what triggers it, but I can tell for sure that the Inhibitor Seal you have on it won't hold." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it acts up every once in a while" Anko said as she finished her dango thinking _"Why the hell am I telling him this?"_

"Well, enough chatter, I came here to prove something, didn't I?" Naruto grinned as he poured sake for the both of them.

"You're on! Just so you know, I have a very good tolerance!" Anko grinned as she accepted the cup.

"We'll see just how good soon enough, won't we?" Naruto said before he drank the contents of his cup in one swing, Anko doing the same.

Half hour later the sake was gone and Naruto was looking amused at a wasted Anko.

"So, you were saying something about tolerance?" Naruto snickered.

"Shut up." Anko pouted. "You must have cheated somehow."

"Well, you could say that I have something that automatically keeps me from getting drunk, but I didn't actually cheat." Naruto grinned.

"No fair." she pouted again. "Ow, my head is killing me"

"Let me take care of that" Naruto said as he got up and then sat next to her.

He gathered chakra in both hands like he did at the Academy earlier that day. He then placed one hand on Anko' forehead and one on her chest. After a minute or so he took both hands away and looked at Anko' flushed face.

"Did the headache go away?" Naruto asked.

"Um, yeah." Anko replied, trying to catch her breath. _"That feeling was…"_ she thought and blushed again.

"Glad to hear that" Naruto said with his foxy smile.

"Well, I can say that I found a worthy drinking partner. Care to join me again some time?" Anko asked with a grin.

"Sure, I don't see the harm in that" Naruto said as he got up. "Besides…" he leaned and whispered in her ear "… you have no idea how cute you are when you pout."

With that he left, leaving behind a tomato red Anko.

"_Well, I think there is only one more group of clones left_" Naruto thought. During his lunch with Anko he had been nearly overloaded as clones from all groups began to dispel, signaling they finished their jobs._ "What were they doing again?"_ he asked himself just before he received a burst of information. _"Oh yeah, digging a well. No wonder it took so long"_

By the time he got home he had received the image of a completely amazed Iruka, meaning all his clones were gone.

"Well, it's only two o'clock. I have four hours till my date with Hinata-chan. Maybe I should head back to the training ground. Something Anko said doesn't add up." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"_What doesn't add up?"_ a voice said.

"_Eva-chan?"_

"_Yep, Kyubi __is teaching us how to communicate with you while you're not in your mindscape."_ the vampire continued.

"_Oh, I see. Can you get Kyubi for me, I need her opinion on something"_ Naruto said.

"_What is it, Naruto-kun?"_ Kyubi said.

"_I just talked with Mitarashi Anko earlier about her former sensei, Orochimaru of the Sannin."_

"_Oh, the old traitorous snake. What about him?"_ Kyubi asked with distaste.

"_She said that he always avoided Training Ground 44. She thought he may be scared of it or something."_ Naruto said thoughtfully.

"_So?"_ Kyubi inquired.

"_I don't buy it. The guy's a madman who would kill anyone without a hint of remorse. __He's as strong as the Hokage, if not stronger. He has nothing to fear in a mere forest, be it full of dangerous creatures or not."_ Naruto replied.

"_So what do you think about that? Maybe Anko lied?"_ Eva suggested.

"_No, that would be the last possible answer. She hates that bastard more then anything. In fact, she said that she spends so much time there especially __because he didn't like it."_ Naruto said.

"_Then, if what she said is true, what reasons DID Orochimaru have for avoiding that forest?"_ Negi gave his input.

"_Maybe he was hiding something there"_ Asuna said, followed by a long silence. _"What?"_ she added annoyed.

"_That's the best lead we have right now, Asuna-chan. Good thinking."_ Naruto said.

"_Heh, looks like miracles do happen, even if they take centuries to do so."_ Eva's amused voice said.

"_Thanks, Naruto-kun. And what do you mean by miracles, Eva-chan?"_ she said annoyed.

"_Let's just say you've come a long way, Asuna_" Negi said amused.

"_Alright then, __send some clones to investigate that forest. It shouldn't take lon_g." Eva concluded.

"_Um, actually it would. That __forest has a ten kilometer radius."_ Naruto sweatdroped.

"_Just make a few hundred clones. They should find something by tomorrow morning."_ Kyubi suggested.

"_Roger, I'll Have them surround the area and then search all the way to the center."_ Naruto said as he sprinted towards his training ground.

A soon as he got there he closed his eyes and tried sensing chakra. From what he could sense, there was nobody nearby and definitely nobody inside the forest. He then gathered a large amount of chakra and make a cross handsign.

"_**Tajū**__** Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ he called out as three hundred clones appeared around him. "Alright, split in groups of five. Then surround this forest after that I want you to head for the center, inspecting absolutely everything you find suspicious. I particularly mean something that looks like a hidden or simply buried structure. Also, beware of the creatures inside. You have my memories so you know what I'm talking about. GO!" Naruto instructed and the clones immediately left, forming groups as they ran.

"_Hm. I remember that Iruka said he'll keep my money till the real me goes there and gets it. Good idea, considering what happened to that clone.__"_ he thought, thinking about the clone that got assaulted after it left the Mission Hall. _"I'll go pick it up and then head home to rest a bit."_ he decided.

By the time he got home he only had an hour till six. Why? Because Iruka had sensed the smell of sake on him. It had taken half hour and lots of patience to explain to the chunin that ha could drink his weight in sake and still be sober.

"Good thing he told me though, I wouldn't want to meet Hinata smelling like sake. Naruto muttered as he left his bathroom.

He decided he could use some rest despite the late hour so he lied down on his bed and fell asleep after asking Negi to wake him up at a quarter to six. At least he had the presence of mind not to ask any of the girls to do it.

When he woke up later he realized that he still had time and was about to yell at Negi when he realisd that it wasn't the boy that woke him, but one of his clones dispelling. After making a mental note not to change huge tigers without a reason, he got up and, after a look at his clothes he left towards Ichiraku, deciding he could wait there for a few minutes.

After talking a while to Teuchi, Naruto was beginning to get worried. It was a little passed six and Hinata wasn't there. Normally he wouldn't worry so, but this was Hinata. She wouldn't miss their date for the world. So he closed his eyes and began sensing chakra. He quickly found Hinata' signature, which was surprisingly close, but he was far from relieved as she was going in the opposite direction, with another signature right after her. A signature that made Naruto' blood boil when he realized the implications.

He ran as fast as he could and soon enough he saw Hinata. But what enraged him was that Kiba was holding her struggling hands and was leaning to kiss the terrified girl.

But before it could happen Kiba was suddenly flung away and lands on the ground a few feet away, in his place now being Naruto who was holding Hinata steady.

"What do you think you're doing mutt?" Naruto asked, his voice cold as winter. "I warned you just this morning not to do something stupid. Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

"You're the stupid one! Hinata belongs to me!" Kiba spat as he got up.

"Stupid it is then" Naruto sighed and then glanced at Hinata. "Stand back a bit, Hinata-chan" he said and the girl nodded.

As he was turning his head towards Kiba he spotted a wolf masked ANBU land on a nearby roof.

"Hah, just now you got me by surprise. I'll beat the crap out of you and then Hinata will have no choice then to recognize me as the Alfa!" Kiba declared as he got in a fighting stance. "Stand back Akamaru" he added, but the dog was already backing away from the blond, feeling his killer intent better then his owner.

At this Naruto turned his head towards the ANBU and raised an eyebrow, like asking 'can I fight him', to which he got a nod. He then turned towards the Inuzuka that had begun running towards him in time to sidestep his attack and deliver an open palm strike to his chest. That was all it took as Kiba collapsed as he tried to breath.

"Don't do something like that to anyone ever again or you'll get some serious damage." Naruto said as he took Hinata' hand and left, leaving Akamaru with his dumb master.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as they walked passed Ichiraku.

"Oh, it was nothing special. You could have done the same. You're just too peaceful" Naruto said with a smile.

"That's a nice way of putting it; my father says I'm simply weak" Hinata said lowering her head.

"Hinata. Listen to me. You are far from weak. You just need to have more confidence in yourself. And listening to what Hiashi says won't help at all, so don't bother thinking about his speeches." Naruto said before he put a hand under her chin and raised her head to make eye contact. "Besides, it's our date so relax." he said with a wide smile, making Hinata blush.

They spent the rest of the evening in each others company in the same restaurant he went with Anko at lunch, though this time he didn't eat dango and drink sake, but had a regular meal, during which he found out a few things about Hinata, like her hobby of pressing flowers for instance. All in all, the date went fine considering how shy his date was. Shy almost fainted when he gave her a kiss on the cheek when he said goodbye.

He was almost home when another clone got dispelled by… a giant centipede?

"This is going to be a long night" Naruto sighed as he got in bed.

And of course he was right. By the time his alarm clock went of he had been awakened by his clones ten times, in the end he had asked Kyubi to take over the influx of memories so he could get some shuteye.

He was dreading the moment his clones started dispelling, but he knew he couldn't slack off and did the same as the day before. He got a dozen D-ranks and sent his clones to do them. This time though he went to his training ground to relax and then entered his mindscape after leaving a clone to keep guard.

He had just begun looking over a scroll when he began to get information from his clones at a steady rate. By now he knew that meditating was the best way to assimilate the information so closed his eyes on cleared his mind, much to Eva's confusion since she was next to him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked.

"The clones I sent to search the forest have reached the center and are dispelling one by one. They should all disappear within ten minutes in here." he explained as he focused even more.

"Alright, let me know what they found" Eva said as she turned back to her book.

About ten minutes later Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Bingo. I can't believe they actually found it, considering where it's hidden." Naruto said with a smile.

"Where is it?" Kyubi said as she entered the room.

"Under a mud pit. Apparently two of my clones slipped and fell in. but they somehow managed to get back up after seeing the hidden stone trap door on the bottom." Naruto explained, amused by the disgusted looks the girls had.

"Still, you should check it out before you call anyone else. This area IS used for the Chunin Exams so it might be something in the setup." Kyubi said as got ready to leave.

"Yeah, it would be embarrassing to call the Hokage to see a weasel' burrow or the like." Naruto chuckled and left.

The indicated location was in the north-eastern region of the forest, far away from the river, so a mud pit looked rather out of place. So the chances of it being there as a cover were pretty good.

As he arrived there he noticed several animals approaching, as they sensed a possible meal. Not wanting to waste time fighting them, since he knew that the scent of blood would attract even more predators, he focused the most intense killing intent he could muster on his own and released it in one burst. The results were devastating as most on the predators lost consciousness and the rest ran with their tails between their legs. No hunger could make them attack such an enemy.

Smiling in satisfaction, Naruto made several Kage Bunshin and had them submerge to inspect the depth and the bottom. When they dispelled Naruto couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. The stone door on the bottom had several protection seals on it, an intricate lock and most importantly a snake carving. Now he was sure this was one of Orochimaru's lairs. He had heard that another was found when he left the village, but this was definitely not it.

Now he began thinking of how to reach it without taking a dive in the mud. He was tempted to simply use a fire jutsu to dry it and the simply dig, but that would take time and patience that he didn't have at the moment. So he moved to the next idea: get rid of the mud. He had a few earth jutsu that could do the job, but he decided to stick to using clones. This time, wind clones. He knew that when dispelled a wind clone creates a gust of wind. So he decided to use that to his advantage.

"_**Kaze **__**Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ he called out as he created fifty wind clones.

He then instructed the clones to submerge one by one in the mud and then dispel all at once. While the clones were obeying his orders he quickly took his distance and climbed a tree, but keeping the mud pit in his view. After a minute or so the clones dispelled and the mud erupted outwards. Well, the mud that was still in the pit, since fifty clones took a lot of space.

As he approached the pit, Naruto noticed that it actually had stone walls, making it look like a well; on the bottom stood a large stone door, now clearly visible.

He quickly descended using chakra to stick to the walls and took a careful look at the door. He was 100% sure it had a trap that triggered when opened, but that didn't mean there weren't any on the outside. So he decided to play safe, creating several Kage Bunshin to remove the seals and tinker with the lock. Fortunately, he had the foresight to send them one by one, since every seal exploded when removed and the lock released a huge stream of senbon that almost hit hi as well.

Knowing that his Kage Bunshin won't have the physical power to open the stone door, he made three Mizu Bunshin by drawing water from the remaining mud in the well. When the clones finally managed to open it, they were greeted by a stream of fire that not only dispelled them, but also evaporated the water they were made of.

With a victorious smirk, Naruto created twenty clones and had hem enter in groups of three, replacing when needed the ones that dispelled because of the occasional rain of senbon or streams of fire.

In less then an hour all traps had been taken cared of and Naruto was about to send some clones to the Hokage when Eva stopped him

"_Don't rush, this place isn't going anywhere. You should take a look inside and see it there are any jutsu or documents you could use and copy them. Then you can call for the old man. Considering how hidden this place was, it must contain some valuable stuff."_ Eva suggested and Naruto couldn't help but agree.

Without further ado, he created a few Kage Bunshin to stand guard and jumped inside. He then created a few more clones to be on the safe side and walked through the dark corridor, occasionally stopping to light the torches that were on the walls. When he reached the first door he paused and contacted the others.

_"Hey, you girls there? How about you Negi?"_ he asked.

_"Yeah, we're all here and seeing everything you see. What's wrong? Why are you stopping?"_ Asuna said.

_"Well, I wanted to warn you about what's probably in at least one room."_ Naruto hesitated.

_"Well?"_ Eva demanded.

_"Orochimaru is infamous for his cruel experiments... HUMAN experiments."_ Naruto explained and was met with a deep silence.

_"Don't worry Naruto, we already had a look at some of your old memories so we're prepared"_ Negi said determined.

_"Alright then"_ Naruto shrugged and opened the door. He immediately regretted as the horrid smell that reached his nose almost made him puke. The inside was full of corpses in putrefaction, either tied up on tables or behind bars in the small cell in the corner. He tried to ignore the view and focused on finding any documents to copy. He soon spotted the desk and bookcase and was transferring its contents to an odorless paper. As soon as he was finished he left the room and left a Kage Bunshin to stand guard.

The next room was less disgusting, though it was full of metal caskets. He quickly copied the records and left, once again leaving a clone behind.

The third room freaked him out completely. It was full of large glass tubes that had some green liquid inside. Within floated the lifeless bodies of different creatures, from normal humans and animals to all sort of chimera. What unsettled him was the fact that most of them had black marks on their bodies, very similar to Anko' Cursed Seal. He quickly copied all the research and left the room, leaving a guard before contacting Kyubi.

_"Hey Kyubi, can you explain something to me?"_

_"What is it Naruto-kun?"_ she asked.

_"Why does this copying__ information work almost instantly now? And how does it work since I ran out of ink a while ago?"_ Naruto inquired.

_"It works so fast now because you changed the seal a little. As for the ink, you're __unconsciously using the bloodline you got from Negi. You're creating ink in your mindscape and bringing it outside."_ Kyubi explained.

_"Hm, could I do that with paper as well? I'm nearly out."_ Naruto asked.

_"Sure, you just need to focus."_ Kyubi shrugged.

_"Alright, it seams I'm gonna need it."_ Naruto said as he entered what looked like a library, having two large bookcases.

In the next ten minutes he had copied each and every book and was very satisfied.

When he reached the fifth and final room his jaw dropped. It was completely full of shelves containing weapons of all sorts and sizes.

"Naruto, let me take over for a bit. I know a way to make a perfect mindscape copy of these weapons." Kyubi requested and soon a Naruto with red slit eyes was covering full shelves with a colorless transparent chakra. When it was done his eyes re-became blue and he smiled.

"You need to teach me that jutsu sometime." Naruto said as he walked towards the entrance.

After he got outside he sent some Kage Bunshin to get to the Hokage and tell him of the discovery of the hidden structure, with the instruction to avoid Anko if possible.

_"Why shouldn't Anko come?"_ Asuna asked confused.

_"Baka! It would like telling her 'that could have been you'. We __should let the Hokage decide who should know about this anyway."_ Eva explained.

Half hour later the Hokage arrived with four ANBU guards.

"What have you found Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as he approached Naruto.

"One of Orochimaru' laboratories. It was damn well hidden too" Naruto said.

"How hidden, exactly?" Sarutobi inquired.

"See this well we're in? It was full of mud and the entrance had several seals on it that masked its presence perfectly." Naruto explained as he gestured to the surroundings.

"And you found it how exactly?" the Hokage asked as he carefully approached the entrance.

"Two of my Kage Bunshin fell in all the way to the bottom. I found it suspicious, since the only structure that should be in this forest is the tower in the center. So I used some Kaze Bunshin to blow away the mud. I didn't to use any earth jutsu since it could have had a seal on it. Oh, and you can go inside without worry, I already had my clones take care of the traps." Naruto said, noticing how cautious the Hokage looked.

"Are you sure you got all of them?" Sarutobi asked as he slightly relaxed.

"Yeah, I even inspected all the chambers inside myself. Come on, I'll give you a tour, just be careful not to step on any senbon" Naruto said as he approached the entrance.

"Very well" Sarutobi agreed. He would have wanted to avoid exposing Naruto to the horrors that were sure to be inside, but since he already saw them… _"and experienced some of them in his past"_ he added sadly in his mind. He then instructed the four ANBU to keep guard and followed the blond genin underground.

With each room they visited Sarutobi became more and more pale. While this lab was significantly smaller in size then the other one they found, it had far more many test subjects. But what saddened him the most was the blank expression Naruto had; no emotion whatsoever, just the occasional disgust because of the smell.

"You know Naruto, we never properly searched this forest. You see…" Sarutobi began.

"Orochimaru always avoided it. I know. I spoke with Anko yesterday. Now we know why; he didn't want anyone to make a connection between him and this place. Also, from what I can tell, this is more of a storage and observation facility. Considering how few tools are in the first room I tend to believe that he conducted most of his experiments elsewhere, probably close though. Definitely in the village." Naruto said.

"Yes, the fist lab we found certainly fits those requirements." Sarutobi nodded. "Still, I'll need to appoint someone to do this investigation quickly. You see, Mizuki was under his orders. If he begins to target Konoha we'll need all the information we can get." he added with a frown.

"Ibiki and a medical team for the bodies, I suppose. Don't let Anko near this for now. She'll really be affected since this lab is full of curse seals. She may even begin blaming herself for not finding it herself since she's in this forest most of the time. Maybe you can get her on a mission for a week, to clean this place up at least" Naruto suggested.

"Hm, I think I have just the thing. As for the documents and seals..." Sarutobi said thoughtfully.

"Let me deal with it. I've already read and mastered the books on seals you gave me yesterday. As for the documents... Well, you don't think I read your entire library for nothing, do you?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Fine. With Jiraya out of the village me and now you are the only ones that have any decent sealing skills. I'll leave it in your hands until someone more experienced can take over" the old Kage sighed.

"Good. I'll make a report and gather what I need. I'll have it ready by the time Ibiki arrives. After he gives me the mission scroll I'll drop by to report and then start my investigation." Naruto said as he led the Hokage to the exit.

"Very well. He'll be in two hours or so. Good luck, Naruto" Sarutobi said as he left with two of the ANBU.

Naruto on the other hand made fifty Kage Bunshin and sent them to seal in his scrolls every document and all the weapons in storage. He already had Negi, Eva and Kyubi going over his copies of them.

**A.N.: I made this chapter longer then the others because I really didn't want to cut it in two parts. Naruto has read his father' books in his mindscape, instantly memorizing the information, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need to ****experiment with those high level skills. That jutsu Kyubi performed using Naruto' body is something Naruto will do on his own later on. After he begins to learn magic in the next chapter, that is.**

**Next time: ****Magic – Dark and Elemental**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Five**

**Magic – Dark and Elemental**

It had been almost two hours since the Hokage left and Naruto didn't waste a minute of it. After sending the clones to handle the weapons and documents, he went to the weapons storage himself and took a seat in an empty corner. After leaving a clone at the entrance of the hideout, he had no worries of being taken by surprise by Ibiki when he arrives.

A few moments after he closed his eyes he found himself in his mindscape next to Eva, Kyubi and Negi who were reading some of the copied documents.

"How's it going?" Naruto asked as he took a seat at the large table of the Jutsu Library.

"Some of this stuff is far beyond what I did to the village during the attack." Kyubi said with a grimace.

"And they used to call me a sadist" Eva mumbled as she put down one of the scrolls.

"Asuna already went to throw up." Negi added.

"Alright, change of plans: I'll leave some Kage Bunshin to go over these and you can look over my memories afterwards. For now, let's get back to my training, shall we?" Naruto suggested and soon they were all walking into a courtyard, leaving two hundred clones behind.

"Well, I believe it's time for you to learn magic" Negi said.

"Yes, since the Magia Erebea needs some attack spell to work we'll need to cover that first. And it will take a while." Evangeline sighed.

"We'll see about that" Naruto grinned confidently.

"Well, let's start with the basics, shall we?" Negi said as a wand materialized in his hand. "The simplest spell is the Ardescat spell. And since you don't have an activation key you'll use the beginner key. Like this." Negi said as he held up the wand. _**"**__**Practe Bigi Nar! Ardescat!"**_ he called out before a flame erupted at the tip of the wand.

"Nice, let me try!" Naruto grinned in anticipation as Negi gave him the wand. "Let's see now… _**Practe Bigi Nar! Ardescat!**_" he called out and to Eva and Negi' surprise a flame came out at the tip.

"On the first try?" Eva asked as she stared at the blond in amazement.

"How?" Negi added/

"Hehe. Kyubi-chan has been teaching me how to use the ki and mana portions of my chakra separately since day one. She taught me elemental magic manipulation as well, but no spells." Naruto explained.

"Any particular reason you didn't mention that before?" Eva asked annoyed.

In response Kyubi simply conjured a large mirror in her hands, facing Negi and Eva.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto chuckled.

"Moving on" Negi said quickly, before Eva could start anything he would regret "Since you know how to harness your magic you can skip to the theory of magic. That will take about 72 hours"

"Yeah… that would mean 144 Kage Bunshin for the next half hour." Naruto said as he summoned said clones. "Can you show them what books to read Eva-chan?"

"Sure, just summon ten more clones. I need them to look over some other books you'll need for my teachings." Eva said before she left with 154 clones after her.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Asuna asked as she arrived.

"Naruto already knows how to use his magical power, he just needs the basic theory and then we'll move on to spells." Negi said with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Asuna-chan?" Naruto asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. How about we start your Kanka training?" Asuna suggested.

"Well, he can summon his ki as well, so it won't be a problem. But he'll have to do it with his main body" Kyubi said.

"Aright, please take care of me, sensei" Naruto said teasingly, making Asuna blush.

"Um, right. Well, first you need to clear your thought. Don't think about anything." Asuna instructed as Naruto closed his eyes. "Now you must summon mana in the left hand and ki in the right one. Make sure the quantities are equal" she continued.

Naruto held out his hands in front of him and began channeling his energies until they seemed equal in both hands.

"Now join your hands and combine the energies" Asuna finished.

At this point Naruto clapped his hands and was enveloped by a huge golden aura. Ii had a diameter of over a meter. The air around them seemed to have an unnatural pressure, making it hard to breath for Negi and Asuna.

"Naruto! Less intensity! If you keep going like this you'll run out of power in no time." Kyubi said concerned.

As he focused a bit, the aura retracted to his body, leaving only a few centimeters visible.

"Much better." Negi sighed.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I used to do the same when I started. But I sure didn't have that much power" Asuna said with a smile.

"Well, you need some time to get used to it, so do ten laps around the castle." Kyubi suggested.

"Around the castle! Fine, I'll probably be back in an hour" Naruto sighed as he left.

"He has no idea what Kanka does, huh?" Asuna asked amused.

"Nope, I didn't tell him a thing. He'll be back in ten minutes max" Kyubi said confidently.

And so he did. Exactly seven minutes later Naruto returned to the group with a wide grin on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that Kanka makes me stronger and faster?" he asked Asuna.

"You didn't ask. Besides, by how much depends on the individual." Asuna shrugged.

"Still, you seem to control it pretty well for your first time" Negi mussed.

"Yeah, well, it's a lot like controlling chakra. It's just outside my body." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Kanka' energy IS chakra, but in a more uncontrolled form because it's harder to control when it's outside the body." Kyubi said thoughtfully

"Speaking of control…" Naruto began as the Kanka faded "I ran out of time it seems."

"Could have seen that one coming" Negi said. "You need to get used to it in order to control it properly."

"How about a short spar?" Asuna suggested. "Maybe you'll learn more if you see me using it."

"Sure" Naruto agreed as he calmed himself and gathered his energies and mixing them while Asuna did the same.

In the next ten minutes Naruto learned two valuable lessons. Firstly, he needed to focus the ki of Kanka in order to make it last longer. Secondly and far more important at the moment, Asuna had a mean right hook.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I got a little carried away" Asuna apologized as she helped him get out of the crater she made when she hit him.

"It's alright Asuna-chan, we were training after all. Some damage is expected." Naruto said with a smile as he sat on a nearby bench. "Besides, this isn't my real body, so if I believe I can heal extremely fast I will. Look." he added as the bruise disappeared.

"Awesome" Asuna said as she stared at his exposed chest with a blush.

"Yeah, the only real problem is a headache in here." Naruto said before grabbing his head in pain.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Kyubi asked concerned.

"Me and my big mouth." Naruto mumbled. "All of the clones I sent with Eva-chan just dispelled."

"Sorry about that" Evangeline said as she appeared next to him. "I told them to start dispelling, but I didn't expect to do it all at once."

"It's alright, but let's take a brake for an hour, okay? I need some time to assimilate all the information." Naruto said as he lay down on the bench and closed his eyes.

Deciding that he needed some peace and quiet, the others walked out of his hearing range and began discussing his progress, and practically interrogating Kyubi about his training regiment. About an hour later they saw Naruto approaching and Negi spoke up.

"Ready for some magic?"

"Sure, I was born ready!" the blond replied confidently.

"Alright, we'll start with the most basic attack spell, the Sagitta Magica. And since your most potent element seems to be lightning, we'll focus on that for now." Negi said as he raised a wand. _**"Practe Bige Nar! Una**__** spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ Negi chanted before pointing the wand towards a wall. The small orb of light that had appeared above him during the casting shot towards the wall and left a small indentation in it.

"Nice." Naruto said as he approached the wall for a closer inspection. "But it doesn't do too much damage, huh?"

"Yes, but it's normally used in series of eleven or more to compensate for that. And lightning is generally used for stunning not damage." Negi explained as he handed him the wand.

"I see. I'll give it a try." Naruto nodded as he pointed the wand towards the same wall _**"Practe Bige Nar! Una**__** spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ As he finished his arrow shot at high speed towards the wall and made twice the damage Negi' did.

"Very good, you added more power. It seems those clones did their job well" Negi said with a smile. "Let's move on to more at a time, shall we?" he said as he made a wand for himself and began casting _**"Practe Bige Nar! Tres**__** spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ When he finished, three arrows of lightning shot towards the wall, each doing as much damage as Naruto's.

Things continued like this for several hours, as Negi made Naruto conjure three, five, seven and so on up to 49 arrows of lightning. At that point they hit the first obstacle; or rather some of the arrows hit Naruto.

"Well, I must admit I'm impressed." Negi said. "It took me weeks to be able to get to this point and you managed to do so in mere five hours. That and the power you instinctually put in each arrow."

"You have talent, that's for sure" Eva added. "All you need now is to get used to casting spells more quickly and then we'll move to more powerful attack spells. But we'll only do that after you can cast 199 arrows to make sure you can take the strain."

"Yeah, but I need to solve my control problem first. I wouldn't want to hit myself with anything more powerful, would I?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Hm, about that… I believe you should choose your personal activation key. It will grant you a far better grasp over your magic." Negi mussed.

"Yeah, the old 'Practe Bigi Nar' will only take you so far." Asuna said.

"Cool, I think it was in one of the books I read." Naruto said before he started thinking. "Hm, I think I have the right one." he said after half hour. He got up and pointed the wand towards the wall. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Undequinquaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ the blond called out and all 49 arrows shot towards the wall, creating a cloud of dust when they hit.

When the cloud dispersed everyone saw the perfect circle the arrows had carved into the wall, deeper then any of those before.

"Very good. Your control was perfect. Now try…" Negi began but Naruto cut him off.

"Just a sec, I want to try something" Naruto said. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Undequinquaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ he called out before launching the arrows again, but this time he made them circle each-other, forming a small tornado before it hit the wall. Needless to say, the impact was far more powerful then the previous one, as the attack dug a large hole in the wall, the debris raining on the ones too close.

"Wow!" Naruto said as he stared at the three meter wide hole.

"You focused the power of the arrows at one point and made them twist to create an additional thrust with the wind. Not bad at all" Eva said with a grin.

"I think I overdid it though" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, it's easy to fix" Asuna said as the wall remade itself. "Still, we should move to a larger area." she suggested and soon enough they were on the lowest and largest terrace, just a few meters above the beach. For target Eva made a particularly large cube of stone, about ten meters tall.

"This should be good enough for a target. Just make sure to repair it after every attempt." Evangeline said.

"And since you have plenty of power I think you can skip a few steps. Increase the number of arrows by a dozen or so after you got a handle on the previous number." Negi said.

"We'll go look for some books you should read before we teach you something else." Asuna said as she left with Evangeline and Negi.

"I'll look in the jutsu library for some high level jutsu. We can't have you fall behind regarding your ninja skills now can we" Kyubi said as she left.

"So, increase the number of arrows by a dozen huh?" Naruto said to himself before a wide grin appeared on his face. "Let's try bigger intervals."

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Octoginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ he released 80 arrows and made sure they formed a large circle before impact, making deep gashes in the stone.

After repairing the target he did the spell a few more times, forming a cross, a triangle and a square before he took a break.

After an hour or so he was almost completely recovered and decided to hasten his advancement even more.

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Centum undesexaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ Naruto called out before releasing 159 arrows in an attempted circle, but messing up before it hit, making the shape an oval.

"Hm, I need more control. And a lot of practice." Naruto mussed before his face was split by a grin. _**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ he called out as ten clones appeared besides him. He then made the block of stone several times larger and ordered his clones to spread out and practice the spell with 159 arrows until they get it right or dispel.

It only took fifteen minutes for the clones to dispel, thus transferring the progress to him. From what he received, it seemed that only one of the clones managed to control the spell perfectly, Naruto doing so as well to test it out, making a perfect circle on the surface of the target.

"Well, that felt almost easy. It's time to increase the difficulty again. _**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Ducenti **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!**_" he called out sending two hundred arrows at the target and managing to create the circle he was aiming for. To make sure it wasn't an accident he made a triangle and a cross as well, with no mistake involved.

"Heh, I guess those clones got more practice then I needed at the time. Let's take this up a notch. _**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Trecenti undesexaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!**_" Naruto called out unleashing three hundred arrows of lightning. Unfortunately, most of them were out of control and crashed into the target randomly. In the end, only o dozen or so struck where they wee supposed to.

"Yeah… I need more practice with this one." Naruto sweatdropped. The then created thirty Kage Bunshin and made the stone block target four times larger. Before he sent the clones to work he gave them a bit of advice. "If you get tired you just need to imagine that you're at 100% and keep going. In this place willpower is the key."

After that he went to take a nap, aware that he needed to get rid of some of the mental stress accumulated. He was aware that he will need it for when the clones that were studying Orochimaru' experiments would dispel themselves.

About an hour later he was awakened by the clones practicing the Sagitta Magica. The strain wasn't as much one would have expected because they all had mostly the same information.

"Alright, let's get this right." Naruto began as he sat up and got in position to cast the spell. But before he could even say his activation key he was interrupted by the arrival of the others, all of them with a stack of books.

"Hey there, Naruto-kun! How's it going with those Sagitta Magica?" Kyubi greeted him.

"Yeah, did you get passed a hundred?" Asuna asked as she put down her stack of books on the nearest table.

"Yep, wanna watch?" Naruto said with an amused grin.

"Sure, fire away." Negi nodded and Naruto turned towards his target that his friends noticed it was at least ten times larger then it used to be.

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Trecenti undesexaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ Naruto called out and released the three hundred arrows towards the target. After the dust settled down the others were staring with their eyes wide at the perfect circle that was carved in stone.

"_That felt way too easy to take an hour with thirty Kage Bunshin…Wait a minute! Now that I analyze this info completely they didn't stop when they managed to use 300 arrows! They stopped because they sensed the others approaching. They were actually at… Oh yeah! Let's see how they like this one!"_ Naruto thought with a widening grin.

_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Quingenti undesexaginta **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!**_" Naruto called out before sending five hundred arrows at the now undamaged target. When the dust cleared this time it revealed a far more complex carving the one before. It was still a circle, but unlike the other ones, this one had carvings on the inside as well. It was a carving of the pactio circle they used on the day he modified the seal. Needless to say, the jaws of everyone except Naruto hit the floor when they saw it. It took them several minutes to regain their voice.

"How in the world did you advance so quickly? It took me years to be able to even cast one hundred!" Negi said in awe.

"Two words" Naruto said as he made a clone.

"Kage Bunshin" Eva whispered. "I see. Even if they're made of chakra they can harness the magic half of it just like you."

"Add that to the fact that if I say that they won't tire or ran out of power until they succeed…" Naruto trailed off.

"No wonder you made the target so big." Asuna muttered.

"Well Naruto-kun, I'm pretty sure you leaned this spell perfectly. But I've done some thinking and got Kyubi' opinion on the matter and we decided that you should learn to use all of the types of Sagitta Magica before we move on to more powerful spells. What do you say?" Eva asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. Let's start, shall…" Naruto began to say but stopped and clutched his head with one hand and put the other at his mouth before running to the edge of the terrace and emptying his stomach over the railing.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? What happened?" Eva asked as they rushed to his side and saw his slightly green face.

"I'm okay. I just got the information on Orochimaru' experiments with the Cursed Seal." he replied weakly.

"It didn't go well?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, it went well alright… I got every detail. That's the problem actually: Too many details." Naruto spoke grimly.

"I think we should postpone the training for later." Negi suggested.

"On the contrary." Naruto said as he got up determined. "I need to get my mind off that stuff."

"I have to agree with him on that one." Kyubi said.

"Alright, let's begin" Eva said with a grin.

For the next five hours Naruto continuously practiced the other versions of Sagitta Magica, managing to fire five hundred arrows of light, fire, wind, water, stone, ice, sand, lava, mud, and even shadow. The only real difference was the way he had to control their trajectory because of their properties and reaction with the air around. For some like wind, water and mud he had to get rid of the huge stone target he had been using before. Instead, Eva and Negi summoned orbs of ice he had to capture.

All things considered, it was amazing he didn't break down. But hey, controlling a dimension at will do that. Still, that didn't lessen the mental strain in the slightest. By the time his head touched his pillow he was already asleep. He slept like a log for a full 15 hours until he finally woke up feeling surrounded by warmth.

Opening his eyes, Naruto blushed at the scene. Kyubi was curled to his left side with Asuna doing the same on his right while Eva lay on his chest. His blush deepened when he noticed that his left hand was in Kyubi' cleavage.

_"Somehow, I know I won't get a positive reaction from at least Asuna if they woke up like this. Even if they were the ones that came in my bed"_ Naruto thought.

With a sigh, he used his free hand to make a Kage Bunshin and do a Kawarimi with it. Before he left, he Henged the clone into a large teddy bear with a note attached to its ear.

A while later, just as he was finishing a light warm-up he began chuckling as he got the memories of the dispelled clone. The face of Asuna when she read the note calling them 'Naughty girls' was definitely worth it; on the other hand Eva and Kyubi had wide grins that unnerved him a bit.

His thought were interrupted by Negi' sudden arrival.

"Hey there Naruto! Any idea what got into the girls?" Negi asked intrigued.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do" Naruto grinned before placing a finger on Negi' forehead and transferred him the memory, note and all.

"Priceless!" Negi snickered.

"So, what am I learning today?" Naruto asked after they both calmed down.

"You'll be learning the Sagitta Magica of the darkness element." Evangeline said as she appeared before them from a shadow.

"Learning about darkness from the Lord of Darkness. Nice." Naruto said with a foxy smile.

"First of all, you must understand the mentality needed to wield darkness" Eva began. "Unlike light magic that requires clarity of mind, darkness feeds on emotion, on passion. The most common emotions used are dark ones, like hate or envy, but pride or lust work just as fine. The more passionate you are about it the stronger you get." Eva finished.

"Hm, I think I get it. Just one question though. What exactly IS Darkness? Yesterday you said that contrary to common belief not darkness but shadow is the opposite of light." Naruto inquired.

"Good question. In reality, there is no universal answer, as everyone has different standards for light and dark." Eva explained. "However, I can tell you this: unlike wind that opposes stone, fire that opposes water, order that opposes chaos or good that opposes evil, darkness is like a small black hole that sucks everything in; the beginning of chaos." she finished dramatically.

"Hm, that sounds kind of complicated at first" Naruto said deep in thought before raising his head and meeting Eva' gaze. "So basically I must rely on instinct, right?"

"Exactly, that way you can use your emotions in their most raw form" Negi said, proud of the blond' rate of progress.

"And the raw emotions are always the most powerful ones, since once reason kicks in they become more dull, dispassionate." Eva added.

"Well, let's get started!" Naruto grinned. Reacting on instinct was his kind of thing anyway.

From there he began learning the darkness type Sagitta Magica. And boy was he surprised!

His control over the arrows was almost nonexistent, the orbs of darkness flying chaotically around him, the Magic Cancel being the only thing keeping him safe from the occasional arrow in the face. When he asked Negi and Eva why he can't control them, he got a sight from the red-head.

"You can't actually 'control' darkness. Doing so would cut off yours instinct and thus of the power source. Rather then controlling it, you should aim to tame it. Think of it like a new pet. You can't 'make' it do something; you can merely suggest a course of action to it." Negi tried to explain.

"Hm, I think I get it. Let me try again." Naruto said deep in thought as he turned towards his target, a huge block of red crystal. _**"Dominis De Somnis Ille Territus! Undertriginata spiritus obscuri, coeuntes inimucum concodant! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri!"**_ he chanted and stared emotionlessly at his target as 29 arrows of darkness flew past him and creating holes in a perfect circle on the crystal surface.

"Heh, from the look on your face I would say that you finally understood why I insisted on the crystal being red." Eva smirked.

"Yeah, rather then control the arrows in doing my biding, I need to fill them with emotions that represent my goal. In this case it's destroying this wall that reminds me of that night." Naruto said darkly as the crystal repaired itself. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Mille spiritus obscuri, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri!"**_ he called out as the light around him faded before one thousand arrows of darkness charged at the red crystal block, shattering it to tiny pieces that were turned to dust before they touched the ground as the dark arrows had not faded and turned to finish the job.

After that Naruto left saying he was tired, Negi still gaping at him while Eva gave him an understanding nod.

"That was twice as many arrows he succeeded making yesterday!" Negi said both amazed and horrified. "What kind of memory was he talking about?"

"It was one of the things the villagers did to him when he was four" Eva said with both disgust and rage. "They painted an entire wall of his apartment with his blood."

"But Eva... That's..." Negi said looking at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah, something that happened to me as well in the fist years after I became a vampire. Destiny has a cruel sense of humor, huh?" the Undying Mage said as she began to walk towards the castle.

**A.N.: Yeah, the ending is kind of anticlimactic, I know, but it's necessary for the story and for Naruto to learn darkness.**

**I'm sure many of you will think that it's impossible to learn to use 1000 or even 500 Sagitta Magica in two days. So is learning Kage Bunshin in two hours! The main reason Negi wasn't able to use so many arrows even after he completed the Meridiana Academy is simple: he didn't have that much magical power to use so many at one time. Naruto on the other hand has his own huge reserves + Eva' + Negi' + Asuna' + Kyubi' so power is the least of his problems. As for control, well, think of using 1000 Kage Bunshin and coordinating them.**

**The next chapter will be back in the outer world for some ninja business.**

**Next time: ****Interrogators and Memories**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Six**

**Magic – ****Interrogators and Memories**

A few hours after they ended the training, Eva found Naruto in the jutsu library. He was working on the seals he found in Orochimaru' lab and it was obvious he wasn't in a good mood. As she approached, he didn't raise his head but spoke as she opened her mouth.

"It's alright Eva-chan, I don't blame you for using those memories; it's just…" he said before Eva cut him off.

"Embarrassing? It makes you feel weak? Don't try to sweeten it up, it won't work, trust me" she said as she took a seat beside him.

"I take it you're talking from experience" Naruto said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, you may say that a ten year old girl with no training whatsoever being turned into a vampire and then getting hunted down constantly is similar" Eva said with an amused smirk.

"Ouch" Naruto winced at the thought.

"Yep, ouch indeed." Eva said. "That's why I'm telling you to accept that memory, and the others as well. Make them your motivation, your reason to never let that happen again to you or those you care for."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said and then leaned towards Eva and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"Oh, I just remembered, did you draw your seal on a parchment like I asked you?" Eva changed the subject.

"Yeah, here you are" Naruto said as he picked up a scroll from the table and gave it to her.

"Thanks, I want to inspect it to find out all the effects the Magia Erebea will have on it. Wouldn't anything bad to happen, would we?" she said as he got up and left to look for Kyubi.

As he got back to his work, Naruto couldn't help but frown. He had read the entire research and knew everything about the Cursed Seal from design to effects. There were just two vital pieces missing: how to apply it and what triggered it.

It would be a disaster to try removing it the wrong way. It could either kill the subject, activate the Cursed Seal or worse, both. He particularly didn't like what was described as stage two.

Regarding the way to apply it, there were indeed notes on the file of each test subject, but the fact that they were dead was anything but discouraging. Not one was branded as a success or failure though. In other words…

"They weren't compatible with the seal. The seal was already completed; all he needed was to find what kind of genetic makeover can be integrated in." Naruto concluded.

But there was nothing in the lab that could be used to apply the seal, or the substance for the seal for that matter. Which meant…

"It was done somewhere else, and then the bodies were brought there to be examined for the level of compatibility." Naruto said as he got up and made a few clones to gather and store the research as he headed outside.

He soon found the others looking over the scroll with his seal.

"Hey, I think it's about time I went back." he announced.

"Why the hurry, you still have more then two days left?" Kyubi inquired.

"I need to have a last look at those test subjects to find out how exactly was their seal applied. That's one of the things missing from the research. Apparently Orochimaru didn't want all his work to fall in someone' hands at once." Naruto explained.

"Have fun" Asuna said grimly.

"Maybe you can help me with that when I come back" Naruto grinned as he disappeared while the three girls blushed.

As he opened his eyes Naruto saw that his clones were mostly done and the one who had written the report was approaching him with two scrolls. As the clone dispersed, he pocketed one of the scrolls and headed for the library. When he got there he noticed that the Kage Bunshin were mostly done and they finished just a few minutes after his arrival.

After sealing the storage scroll dull with the original books, Naruto headed for the room with displayed test subjects and began inspecting them closely. From what he could see, some of them had maintained the transformation granted by the Cursed Seal even after death, but he still couldn't figure out how exactly it was applied. Still, he noticed that it wasn't necessarily on the neck like Anko'. It just had to be near a major blood vessel and tanketsu point. And yet, there were no marks left there. Either it was applied on the skin or it healed the subject either before or after it died.

He stood there for over an hour, during which the other clones brought the weapons scroll which sealed in the one for the Hokage. He ha just finished looking at the last test subject when he suddenly received the memories from one of his lookout clones, signaling Ibiki' arrival. As he reached the entrance of the underground hideout he saw him looking around, probably waiting for him.

"You're early" Naruto greeted the Chief Interrogator of the ANBU.

"Hold it right there! What is a Genin doing here? This area has restricted access." Ibiki said with authority.

"Heh, guess the old man didn't tell you who you should be looking for" Naruto chuckled. "I was the one who found this place, disabled all the traps and was appointed by Hokage-sama to do the primary investigation. Speaking of which…" he took out the other scroll and handed it over to a gapping jounin "this is for you. It contains a map with information on every room and the overall observations next too it." he said and waited as Ibiki checked each scroll and read some of them surprised at the detailed information.

"Now, I believe you have something for me so I can go?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in wait.

"Yes" Ibiki said as he handed him over a mission scroll after signing it. "Congratulations on finishing your first S-rank mission. Keep in mind that the information you uncovered is classified and you may only be allowed to discuss it with myself and Hokage-sama, unless we inform you otherwise." He added.

"Yeah, I know, standard procedure" Naruto said as he pocketed the mission scroll. "By the way, I sealed all the weapons and research documents in a separate scroll that I will be handing over to the old man myself."

"Very well, you're dismissed." Ibiki nodded and headed for the nearest room just as the medical staff began to arrive.

A few hours later, Naruto found himself entering the Hokage tower and passing the secretary, ignoring her shouts completely.

As he opened the door of the Hokage' office he saw teams 7, 8 and 10 along with their senseis standing before the Sarutobi.

"Hey old man, am I interrupting something important?" Naruto asked as he closed the door, thus shutting up the annoying secretary.

**"Yeah, you are, Naruto-baka! Get out or I'll throw you out!"** Sakura screeched as she raised a fist.

"Get lost dope." Sasuke spat as Kiba growled.

"Now, now, settle down, I was actually hoping you'll make it here Naruto. How come you're so early though?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Ibiki was probably anxious to start and got there early." Naruto shrugged as he walked towards the desk. "So, why exactly were you expecting me?"

"These are the teams that passed and become genin. I wanted you all to know who you might be working with in the future." Sarutobi explained.

"You mean Team 7 passed the bell test?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Of course, with skills like mine, how could he fail me?" Sasuse asked arrogantly.

At this, Naruto began rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Let me guess, the council forced you to pass them, right?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who had the decency to look embarrassed. "But you did tell them that the test was about teamwork, right?"

"Yeah, apparently arrogance causes memory loss these days" Kakashi said as he glanced at a smug Sasuke.

"I think even the Kyubi would feel sorry for you, Kakashi." Naruto muttered.

"Now, now, Naruto, I'm sure Kakashi will handle it." Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama, please remember the qualities and faults of you're former prized students and compare them to Team 7" Naruto asked sharply.

After thinking a little, Sarutobi looked at Team 7. Kiba was ogling at Hinata, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, and the avenger was looking like he had a particularly large stick up his ass. The old Kage couldn't help but frown. They had all the faults and almost none of the qualities.

"I'm beginning to feel sorry for Kakashi myself" he muttered, loud enough for only Naruto and the jounin to hear.

Since Naruto had entered the other two teams hadn't said a word; most of them were amused by the way Naruto was cornering Kakashi, but Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Asuma and Kurenai were wondering what business could Naruto have with Ibiki of all people.

"Anyway, now you've all met each other, you're dismissed. I need to talk with Naruto." Sarutobi said but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"I want to hear about the dobe' mission." the Uchiha said.

"Tough luck, you can't." Naruto said as he turned his back to him.

"I'm an Uchiha and I demand you to respect me!" Sasuke said angrily.

"You could be a ten Uchihas for all I care, this mission is classified." Naruto said.

Before Sasuke could say another word, Sarutobi ran out of patience.

"ANBU, escort Sasuke outside and don't return until I call for you." the Hokage ordered and two black blurs came from behind him, grabbed Sasuke and dashed outside.

After placing a few seals on the door, Naruto gave both his written report and the mission scroll to the old man.

"So? Got everything you need?" the Hokage inquired.

"Unfortunately, no. I got all the data in the hideout, but there are two vital pieces of research missing: how to apply the Seal and how to trigger it. Without those, I wouldn't dare risk removing it." Naruto explained.

"That's troubling." Sarutobi sighed.

"However..." Naruto began and the Hokage raised his head hopefully "I also noticed the lack of equipment necessary to apply such a seal. I'm certain that it was applied somewhere else, probably in the other lab discovered."

"In other words you want to look over the documents discovered there." Sarutobi concluded and the blond nodded. "Well, I don't mind, but not many documents remain. When we discovered the lab, Orochimaru was still there and when we tried to capture him he used some very destructive Katon jutsu while he escaped. I do remember there was some data on the seal, but I'm not sure if it's what you need." Sarutobi explained.

"I'll see what I can make of it" Naruto said as the Hokage took two sheets of paper and began writing.

"Very well, here you go, permission to access those classified files." Sarutobi said as he gave him one of the sheets.

"Thanks. The report I gave you is just the preliminary one that you originally requested. It also has two containment scrolls sealed inside, containing all the research and weapons. I have my own copies of the research if I need them, so you can lock those away." Naruto said as Sarutobi looked over the report and the containment scrolls.

"Very impressive, just like your father you organized everything perfectly." Sarutobi praised before locking the scrolls in his safe. "Let me finish this and you can go" Sarutobi said and wrote a few words on the paper and placed his personal seal on it before handing it to Naruto.

The blond looked at the S-rank completion form for a few seconds before pocketing and leaving.

As he exited the Hokage tower he saw the other genin waiting for him.

"Alright dobe, tell me what your mission was!" Sasuke demanded as he strode in front of him.

"If you don't understand the word 'classified' you're dumber then I thought." Naruto sighed.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to get involved in one of Ibiki' investigations" Shikamaru said grimly.

"Who's this Ibiki loser who's standing in Sasuke-kun' way?" Sakura demanded.

"He's just the Head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Unit. Good luck with getting information out of him." Ino said sarcastically as Sakura and some of the others went pale.

"So, any reason why you're all still here?" Naruto asked.

"We're all going to eat some barbeque to celebrate becoming genin. We were waiting for you" Chouji grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I haven't had lunch yet anyway" Naruto returned the grin.

A few minutes later they were entering one of the few places that allowed Naruto. They chose a large table and sat down according to their teams. Naruto sat between teams 8 and 10, more accurately between Ino and Hinata, while Team 7 stood on the opposite side of the table. As they waited for their orders Shikamaru decided to break the ice.

"So, Naruto, why didn't you show everyone your true power until now? Not that you showed your full power yet." the Nara asked.

"Heh, nothing gets past you, does it?" Naruto asked amused. "When did you figure it out? When you saw me practicing that Katon jutsu a few years back?"

"Nah, before that, when I saw you reading a scroll in class during the history lesson. Seals aren't something Academy students usually study. Though you did a pretty good job pretending they were tattoos" Shikamaru smirked.

"Damn. Well, as for my reason, let's just say that now that I'm a ninja the civilian council has little to no influence over me." Naruto said as their orders arrived.

"Ah, the eternal power mongrels" Shikamaru groaned. "Say no more, I get it"

As they ate Naruto talked a little with Ino and Hinata who apparently got rid of some of her shyness. He had to break the tension a few times as Ino began flirting with him in a far more discrete way then she used to do with Sasuke, but her intentions were still clear for both Naruto and Hinata.

"So, Naruto-kun, how strong are you? Shikamaru said you haven't shown you full power yet." Ino inquired.

"Well, I never really compared to anyone… I don't know about chunin level maybe?" Naruto shrugged.

"Hah, like a dobe like you could become chunin! I could beat you no sweat!" said Sasuke who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time. It probably had something to do with being near people he considered inferior.

"So can I! I'll show Hinata what real strength looks like!" Kiba added.

"Yeah, right, like you did yesterday, right mut? I'm sure your diner was entertaining as well, I hear your sister likes humiliating you" Naruto smirked.

"How did….? You told her!" Kiba said angrily.

"Nope, she saw the whole thing. I'm surprised she didn't neuter you, though" Naruto said as Kiba became pale.

"You still can't beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"I can do more then beat him, I can tear him limb from limb." Naruto said dismissively.

"You're on!" Sasuke said angrily as he got up.

"Fine with me, I wanted to try something new anyway; you'll be the first human target. After we finish eating though, I had a lot of missions this morning. And we'll do it at your team' training ground." Naruto agreed.

"Why, don't want to get beaten on your own turf?" Kiba mocked.

"No, you just need permission from the Hokage to enter Training Ground 44. You don't mind being referee, do you Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he looked to the left where the Copy Ninja stood.

"Nope, I'm quite curious to see this fight" Kakashi said as Naruto finished his meal.

"Don't get your hopes up on copying my jutsu though, I won't be using handseals for that one" Naruto warned as he got up.

On their way to training ground seven they met up with Kurenai and Asuma who decided to join them. When they got there the spectators jumped in the nearby trees for a better view while Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke headed for the center of the clearing.

"_Hey Eva-chan?"_ Naruto said mentally.

"_What is it?"_ she replied.

"_Can I use something else instead of a wand when casting spells? It kind of gets in the way"_ Naruto asked.

"_Sure, I recommend you use a ring. Here, I'll send you the information to you, just force it into existence on your finger"_ Eva replied.

After he did as instructed, Naruto found himself wearing a silver ring with his Activation key on it.

"_By the way, it's custom made for you. so you only need to chant the spell in your mind instead of out loud; it'll help you keep your secrets for a while longer."_ Eva added before leaving him to his fight.

"Ready to bow to your superiors?" Sasuke smirked.

"I bow to no one but the Hokage. And since when are you superior to anything that walks?" Naruto shot back, making the avenger growl in anger.

"Begin!" Kakashi called out and took his distance as Sasuke began throwing kunai at the blond.

Naruto wasn't the least worried. He simply dodged the kunai with minimum effort, barely moving at all. All the while he was calmly walking towards Sasuke and prepating his spell.

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! **__**Novem **__**spiritus fulgurales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! **__**Sagitta Magica Series Fulgoris!"**_ he said mentally before he suddenly appeared behind Sasuke in a burst of speed and launched the nine arrows of lightning at Sasuke, two of them in each limb and one in the chest. After all of them hit, Sasuke collapsed to the ground.

"Wha-What did you do to me dobe?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"I beat you in one move, obviously. You won't be able to move for a few minutes so don't bother trying.

"That was no ordinary Raiton jutsu you used. You were right; I wasn't able to copy any of it. Those balls of chakra just appeared around you and then went at Sasuke." Kakashi said almost in awe.

"Yeah, you were awesome Naruto-kun!" Ino said as the others arrived at the scene.

"Never saw anything like it. Raiton chakra is usually visible in a blue color, but yours was yellow bordering white. Just like natural lightning" Asuma said impressed.

"Where did you learn it?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Sorry, that's a secret. Hokage-sama wouldn't want me to give that information so freely. But I can tell you that even if you knew how it works, it wouldn't help you perfect your original technique." Naruto told the masked ninja, making him look both surprised and little disappointed.

After everyone besides Sakura and Kiba congratulated him, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was finally able to move. And he did, grabbing a kunai and throwing it at the blond. It was too slow though and Naruto caught it by the ring on the handle and threw it back at its owner and slightly cutting his cheek.

"It's already over, Uchiha, you lost, deal with it and lose the attitude in the process, you're starting to get on my nerves more then you usually do." Naruto said coldly before Sasuke left followed by Kiba and Sakura.

"Do you hate all Uchiha as a principle?" Kakashi asked a little upset.

"No, just the ones that are left. His father was an asshole though; I guess that's where he gets it from." Naruto said with a frown.

"You knew Fugaku?" Asuma asked surprised.

"Yeah, real character he was. I don't think I ever saw him pleased with anything; always complaining about who knows what. With a father like him, I sometimes even find it hard to blame Itachi" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Mikoto…" Kurenai trailed off as she noticed the other genin looking at the four with a combination of confusion and curiosity. "Well, enough of that. One thing's for sure: you're gonna have your work cut out for you with this team, eh Kakashi?" she asked, making him groan.

"Well, I got to go. See you around." Naruto said as he began to leave.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Ino said. "Are you heading for ANBU HQ by any chance?"

"I am actually. Why?" he asked surprised.

"Mind if I come along? I want to tell dad that I passed the test." Ino said as she got next to him.

"Sure, I don't mind. Let's go." Naruto said and the two ran off, leaving a slightly annoyed Hinata behind.

As they walked into town, Ino began flirting with Naruto again, though this time it was a little more obvious. Naruto was relieved when they arrived. It wasn't that he didn't like Ino, he just didn't want to look like a two-timer to Hinata. He just hopped the Hokage would be ready to reveal his bloodline soon; that way it wouldn't be a problem anymore.

They were stopped by some of the guards but eventually they were left through after they recognized Ino and saw the permit the Hokage gave Naruto.

"Hey dad! I did it, I passed the test!" Ino said happily, when they entered Inoichi' office.

"Congratulations Ino!" the Yamanaka clan head said before looking at the other blond. "Hello Naruto, what brings you here? I heard you finished your mission a few hours ago."

"I got another one related to it. I need to look at some files that were classified several years ago and that the Hokage said were here." Naruto said as he showed his permit.

As he looked over the paper Inoichi' eyes bulged.

"Naruto, this is a permanent permit for all our archives. Why in the world would the Hokage give you something like this?" he asked.

"Guess he really wants me to get all the information I need for this mission" Naruto shrugged. "I'll ask him later."

"Alright. I know a few things about you your previous mission so let me show you where those files are." Inoichi said as he got up and led the two towards the archives.

As they arrived, the Yamanaka pointed towards a large bookcase, full of scrolls and books. The bookcase had a label with a white snake on it.

"You've got to be kidding me" Naruto groaned. "The old man said that most of the documents were destroyed when he deserted!"

"They were; this is just what was left. You can imagine how much data was lost." Inoichi said amused.

"Please tell me I'm allowed to use Kage Bunshin in here!" Naruto almost begged.

"You're lucky, that's the only one that is allowed. The others are too messy." Inoichi grinned as the blond genin sighed in relief. "But you aren't allowed to take the documents out of this room"

"It's alright; I'll be done in five minutes max." Naruto said confidently as he approached the bookcase.

"_Kyubi-chan? Can you copy this bookcase like you did with the weapons?"_ Naruto asked mentally.

"_Sure, no problem. Make sure you have your eyes closed though, wouldn't want someone to notice"_ she replied when the bookcase was within arm's length.

He closed his eyes and switched with Kyubi who immediately made a few Kage Bunshin, all of them then placing the right arm on the bookcase and covered it entirely with a colorless transparent chakra. It was over in less then two minutes and Naruto switched back.

"Well, I have everything I need" Naruto said as he turned towards the two stunned Yamanakas.

"Did you just read the whole read the whole bookcase?" Ino asked in awe.

"No, I just made a copy of all the documents and placed them inside my mindscape." Naruto explained.

"You can access your mindscape?" Inoichi asked impressed.

"Yep, did some redecorating lately as well." Naruto grinned.

"Can I have a look?" Ino asked.

"Um, Ino, I don't think that's such a good idea. The last person that tried to enter his mind got his brain fried." Inoichi warned.

"Actually, his soul is shattered." Narutio corrected.

"Okay, the point is it's dangerous. Right Naruto?" the clan head asked.

"_What do you think? Should I let her?"_ Naruto asked his tenants.

"_Sure, I just finished putting a mountain on the cage. Just don't bring her inside the castle, wouldn't want her to see how many hot girls you have in your head."_ Kyubi teased.

"Not really, that guy forced his way in. I can let her have a brief look safely." Naruto shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Hokage-sama is fine, and he did have a look two days ago." Naruto said.

"Oh, then I don't see the problem. Mind if I have a look too?" the Yamanaka calmed down.

"Sure" Naruto said and placed his hands on their foreheads as they closed their eyes.

When the two Yamanakas opened their eyes they found themselves on a grassy plain. Behind them was a large tropical forest. To their left was a cliff overlooking a sea. And before them stood the largest and most complex castle they have ever seen or heard of.

"Oh. My. God." Ino said as her father nodded in agreement.

"I can make anything I want in here as long as I know enough about the item" Naruto said as the field before them was covered in red roses.

"Wow!" Ino exclaimed and went closer to the flowers.

"Hey, I don't want to intrude or anything, but shouldn't something else be here? Or rather someone?" Inoichi whispered to Naruto.

In response, the blond genin motioned towards the newly added mountain and said only one word: "Redecorations" at which Inoichi nodded in understanding.

"Well, I think it's time to go, Ino" he called out and the girl returned to his side.

"Too bad they're just thoughts" Ino said a little saddened before they returned outside.

"Well, I have a lot of reading to do" Naruto excused himself from Inoichi.

"I should be going as well" Ino said as she followed Naruto outside.

"Thanks for letting us have a look at your mindscape" Ino said as they reached the Yamanaka Flower Shop before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Here, keep this as a souvenir" Naruto said as a rose like those in his mindscape suddenly appeared in his hand before he gave it to the wide-eyed girl.

Ino took the flower carefully and couldn't help but blush a little as she looked at it. But when she raised her head to thank him he was already gone.

"Wow, he's fast" she whispered before looking back at the rose and blushing again.

Meanwhile, Naruto was entering the Hokage tower yet again.

Walking past the annoying secretary he entered the Hokage' office and saw Sarutobi relaxing on the sofa while two Kage Bunshin were doing the paperwork.

"Hey, old man, I think you gave me a permanent permit by mistake." Naruto said as he closed the door.

"Not at all. You're one of the few people in the village that have so many details on Orochimaru' experiments. Considering the incident with Mizuki, it's very possible that Orochimaru will make his move towards Konoha in the near future. And as Kyubi' vessel you would be one of his primary targets, just like me. Though in your case he would probably attempt capture instead of assassination." Sarutobi explained.

"Gee, thanks for the good news." the blond grimaced before he excused himself and left.

As he arrived at his training ground he made a few Kage Bunshin to keep watch while he sat down and entered his mindscape straight into the jutsu library. Without further ado, he made five hundred Kage Bunshin and they all began reading from the newly added bookcase.

That was how Negi found him six hours later as he dispelled the last ten clones while meditating.

"How did it go, found what you need?" Negi asked curiously before he noticed that Naruto was a little green "Are you alright?" he added worried.

"I'll be fine. I just found out what is put inside the seal." Naruto said as the girls arrived.

"Oh? What would that be?" Eva asked curiously.

"A crystallized fragment off Orochimaru' soul. In each and every Cursed Seal he ever made" Naruto said with disgust.

"But he made hundreds! If that were the case he would barely have any soul left!" Eva said scandalized.

"Yes, it would be small enough to jump to another' body and then devour their soul if his willpower is stronger then the victim'." Naruto said grimly.

"Not to mention the influence he would have over the ones marked with the seal. Even the most powerful shinobi would at least be weakened." Kyubi reasoned.

"Well, at least I found that he puts the ink for the Seal on his canines and bites the victim where he wants the seal to appear" Naruto sighed. "Knowing this, I can remove the soul fragment and stop the Seal from triggering when Orochimaru is close or when the bearer is angry. It won't remove the Seal but it won't as many side-effects when activating" he explained.

"What were the drawbacks?" Asuna asked.

"It puts a huge strain on the user' body. Furthermore, the more it's used, the more easily influenced the user becomes. It also corrupts the chakra system." Naruto explained.

"You know, with the soul fragment removed it would be rather easy to put something else in its place." Negi said thoughtfully.

"Like a spell to augment the user with elemental characteristics?" Naruto grinned. "I was thinking about the same thing. I had a clone read about the Magia Erebea about three hours ago and I'm sure that I can permanently store a spell. And the level of augmentation would solely depend on how much power is fed to the seal. All I have to do is merge the spell with the seal using a variation of the _**Unisonent**_ spell and set an activation phrase." Naruto explained.

"Heh, you seem to have the same drive as Negi when it comes to creating new dangerous techniques." Asuna said.

"Yep, he's a dark mage in the making alright" Kyubi grinned.

"Well then, I suggest you head home and rest. Tomorrow we'll move on to more difficult spells. Only after mastering a few A-rank spells will you be able to use the Magia Erebea safely, as well as the _**Unisonent**_ technique." Eva said with an anxious grin.

**A.N.: Hope you all liked this chapter; I kind of put too much in it though…**

**Anyway, I'll be posting a pool on my profile for what element you want Anko to have. Make sure you take into consideration her current skills as well.**

**The next chapter will be when Anko returns, so Naruto would have about a week to train, or rather two months if you take into account his mindscape.**

**Next time: ****Results and Revelations.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Results and Revelations **

It had been an week since he had figured out how to remove the Cursed Seal and his life had been Hell. He was still beating himself for the sheer stupidity he displayed by telling the two slave drivers - Evangeline and Kyubi - that he can simply will his physical exhaustion and wounds to disappear. The fact that they disregarded the mental exhaustion didn't help at all.

He had originally planned to get about two months worth of training in that week. Instead, he got FOUR months worth, training day and night to the point that he had to put sleeping drugs in the twos drinks when he wanted to take a break.

In such a break we find him with a plate full of dango when an ANBU appears behind him.

"Uzumaki-san, you are required in the Hokage' office immediately. I will escort you there" he said.

"What's the rush?" Naruto asked as he got up and was about to eat the remaining dango quickly when the answer came and his heart nearly stopped.

"Mitarashi Anko has returned from her mission." the ANBU said, slightly trembling.

"Oh fuck. I better bring a peace offering" Naruto said as he picked up the dango and then got transported with a Shunshin before a sweating Sarutobi and a pissed of Anko, before the ANBU left and left the three alone.

"Um... Dango?" Naruto tried holding a stick for Anko to take.

"You're so dead..." Anko said before stuffing the whole thing in her mouth.

"So, why did you summon me, ojisan?" Naruto asked with a slight shiver in his voice.

"He has just finished telling me what happened on your second day in Area 44 and merely an hour after I left on a mission that apparently only I could have handled." Anko said as she approached him.

"Indeed a weird coincidence he he ... he... You're not buying this, huh?" Naruto sighed.

"No chance in hell." Anko said as she took another step and Naruto sighed again.

"Have a seat please" the blond said before he activated the security seals and sat down on the couch.

Anko glared at him before taking a seat next to him.

"Did Hokage-sama tell you what that hideout was used for?" he asked.

"No, he just told me it was Orochimaru'" she replied with a hint of curiosity.

"It was entirely dedicated to Cursed Seals" Naruto said, making her eyes widen. "I personally suggested to Hokage-sama to keep you away from it" he continued and noticed the betrayed and angry look on her face before adding "We trust you, don't misunderstand that, but there could have been something in there that could trigger your Seal. That and the fact that you're not the type that simply bows and do as told." he snickered. "Well, to be honest I simply didn't want you to see those horrors and start thinking that it could have been you" Naruto said softly, making Anko sight in resignation.

"Alright, I get it." she said.

"Also, I wanted to give you some good news when you got back." Naruto added with a grin at which both Anko' and Sarutobi' heads snapped towards him.

"You mean you can remove it?" Sarutobi said hopefully.

"That and better. You see, I found out the link it has to Orochimaru" he grinned.

"Link?" Anko said with her mouth suddenly dry.

"Yes, each and every Seal contains a fragment of his soul." Naruto said and then added quickly to their horrified looks "I can easily remove it and even put something better in its place."

"Hold on! How and why are soul fragments in the seals?" Sarutobi asked confused. "How did Orochimaru fragment his soul?"

"To fragment one soul is quite easy. In fact, there probably isn't a ninja above genin that hasn't done it uncounciusly" Naruto said in a sad voice.

"How?" Anko asked but it was Sarutobi that gave the answer.

"By killing, am I right Naruto?" the old Kage asked quietly.

"Yes. However, over time the fragment may re-attach if the mentality is good."

"As in?" Anko inquired.

"For starters, you must not be a murdering lunatic" Naruto deadpanned. "The reason you killed and regretting it also counts."

"I see... How did he put it in the seal then?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, there are several requirements for that. The hardest to fulfill is having a very dense chakra and very vast reserves of it." Naruto began. "You also need Kage level chakra control and a very strong willpower. And to actually put the soul fragment in the seal... Well, when Orochimaru gives someone a Cursed Seal he bites them to inject the enzime and at the same time he puts the soul fragment into the seal using his chakra."

"Yes, physical contact would certainly be required." Sarutobi said thoughtful.

"Final question: Why?" Anko asked with dread.

"Several reasons actually." Naruto said with a frown. "For starters, the soul fragment attempts to corrupt the host and make it trust Orochimaru more then they would normally do. It then corrupts the chakra system, limiting the amount of chakra that can be used without activating the seal. Also, it activates the seal when the host is experiencing powerful dark emotions." Naruto added as he got up and went to the window.

"Hm, anything else?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Oh yes, three more purposes. It can weaken the host on Orochimaru' command if he's close enough. It ocassionaly causes pain to the user until the seal is advanced to level two..." Naruto trailed off.

"Level two?" Anko asked.

"Yes. Your seal is thankfully just level one and it covers your body like tattoos when active. The level two Seal covers the body entirely and causes physical transformations. Long story short, it makes you look like some grotesque monster." Naruto explained and noticed Anko shiver in disgust. "The hideout had hundreds on display if you really want to know" he added and got a firm no.

"So what's the final purpose of the Seal?" Sarutobi asked.

"As I'm sure you both know, Orochimaru is obsessed by the concept of immortality." Naruto began with a sight. "By constantly removing pieces of his soui, the part that remains in his body is very small. Small enough to slip into someone else' body and attempt to take over, to be more precise." Naruto sighed.

"You mean he can take over someone's body like a Yamanaka?" Anko asked.

"Yes, but it's permanent and more like a leech then anything. You see, he devours the soul of his new host" Naruto explained.

"You mean to tell me that he can take over anyone' body?" Sarutobi asked, now more pale then ever.

"Theoretically, yes, practically, no. If his willpower isn't strong enough, Orochimaru himself would get devoured. That's where the Cursed Seal comes into the picture." Naruto said. "Not only does it weaken the bearer, but it makes the merger much more easier since there is a piece of Orochimaru' soul there to begin with."

"Then why didn't take over Anko when she survived the Seal?" Sarutobi asked confused.

"I'm pretty sure that he would prefer someone who has a bloodline." Naruto reasoned. "Besides, at the time Anko was just a little girl."

"Wouldn't a younger body be preferable?" Sarutobi asked.

"It would, but I heard that Orochimaru is more into little boys." Naruto snickered, soon followed by the other two.

"Tell me, Naruto, what did you mean by replacing the soul fragment?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Well, you first need to understand the abilities granted by the Seal." Naruto began. "When the seal covers the body, it increases the effectively of most jutsu by increasing the chakra flow through the coils."

"Yeah, but it hurts like a bitch and eats a lot of chakra." Anko grimaced.

"No, the seal isn't the cause of that. The soul fragment is. It eats your chakra in order to grow stronger and damages your chakra coils in the process." Naruto explained.

"Hm, what do you intend to replace it with? A soul fragment from someone else?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hell no! As far as I know, the punishment for removing fragments of your soul is eternal torment! No, I was actually thinking about giving you a special attack that you could use with the seal active. More like an ability then an attack, actually." Naruto told a now intrigued Anko.

"Ability? Like a bloodline?" Sarutobi perked up.

"Well, it is similar to an elemental bloodline, but it's not genetic, it depends on the seal, so it can't be passed on. At least I don't think it can." Naruto explained.

"So, it will make me breath fire or something?" Anko asked, now giddy at the perspective of a new toy.

"Nope, the one I had in mind is a little more rare then that." Naruto grinned.

"Well?" Sarutobi urged him to continue.

"The ability to control the element of Shadow" Naruto grinned.

"You mean like the Nara clan?" Anko said a little disappointed.

"No, they simply can control shadows around them. What I'm talking about is much more potent." Naruto shaked his head.

"More potent then the Nara's?" Sarutobi asked intrigued.

"Like I said, the Nara clan simply control shadows. I'm talking about the ability to not only control, but also create shadows and physical objects out of them." Naruto explain.

"Create shadows from nothing but chakra? Is that even possible?" Sarutobi asked in awe.

Instead of responding, Naruto reached behind himself with his right hand. Anko was about to ask him what he was doing when streams of shadow emerged from his right hand and went straight at her and tied her up, with a particularly sharp blade made of shadow at her neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sarutobi deadpanned. "Tell me, Naruto, how can you use it? You don't have a Cursed Seal, do you?" he added with concern as the shadows retreated.

"No. In reality, it's a technique used long ago. The Nara clan are probably descendants of some people that used shadows so much that they gained a bloodline for it over time through unknown circumstances." Naruto explained.

"Wow. That blade was really sharp! What else can it do?" Anko asked excited.

"Well, in your case, because of the seal, you'll gain an armor of shadow when you activate the seal. At some point you should be able to create shadow puppets. You can even make clothing for yourself from shadows, but you need a lot of concentration to maintain any of them." Naruto said.

"When can you do the procedure?" Sarutobi asked with a wide grin.

"Hold on a sec! He's doing the procedure? What does he know about seals?" Anko asked in shock. "I thought you'll be doing it."

"Naruto knows as much, if not more, as I do. He took care of the trap seals that were all over the hideout like they were nothing, if you want proof." Sarutobi calmed her down.

"Besides, only I can give you the power of element of shadow. You'll be the only person except me to have access to those ancient powers." Naruto explained.

"And what do you want in return? I kind of doubt that you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart." Anko asked.

"Well, believe it or not, I actually am." Naruto chuckled. "All I ask of you is to practice these abilities in secret, preferably in Area 44, and keep me up to date with your progress."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Anko asked in a calmer voice.

"Well, while I also have a seal that has screwed up my life, the one I have actually brings some benefits that compensate a little. I simply want to give you the same chance." Naruto sighed.

"I accept." Anko said with a determination that wasn't there before.

"When will you do the procedure?" Sarutobi asked with a smile.

"Well, I have all I need and tonight there is a new moon. Best conditions for the element of shadow." Naruto smiled.

"Any particular location for it? I could arrange..." Sarutobi began.

"The tower in Area 44 would be perfect." Naruto cut him off. "It's usually unguarded unless it's during the Chunin Exam or ANBU survival training."

"Hm, very well. I want to be there when it happens, and I'll bring Ibiki as well. Is that alright?" Sarutobi asked.

"As long as you authorize them, I have no complains." Naruto shrugged. "But Anko might." he added with a chuckle.

"I would?" Anko raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Your upper body will have to be completely naked." Naruto snickered. "The seal that I'll draw on you will be mostly on your back, but some of it will reach the front as well." he explained.

Normally, Anko could flash her assets to the entire village and not care. But for some unknown reason she couldn't help but blush at the thought that she'll be nearly naked before the mysterious blond.

"Just add Kurenai to the group as well." she finally said. _"I don't want to be the only girl there if I can help it"_ she added mentally.

"Very well. At what hour will you begin?" Sarutobi asked amused.

"We'll start at eleven and finish at the stroke of midnight. An hour will be enough." Naruto said.

"Very well then, I'll see you two tonight." Sarutobi dismissed them.

As they were exiting the Hokage tower, Anko spoke up.

"Are you hungry? I mean, I did eat your lunch." she smiled sheepishly.

"Sure, but after that I gotta go prepare. It will take a while." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay." Anko grinned and led him to the dango shop.

After they placed their order Anko turned to him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry about blowing up on you earlier. I was just ..." she began.

"Pissed off beyond belief? Don't worry about it, I saw it coming; probably deserved it too" Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Still... Just where did you learn Fuinjutsu at that level? Not to mention all the other stuff?" Anko asked curiously.

"Ojisan let me learn Fuinjutsu from his library since I war five. As for the other stuff... Well, that is..." Naruto trailed off.

"That is?" Anko leaned towards him to hear better.

"A secret." Naruto grinned, making Anko facefault.

"Should have seen it coming." Anko mumbled as she got up.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you sometime in the future. Not today though." Naruto shrugged.

After they ate, they split up, Naruto heading straight for the tower in the Forest of Death.

Getting to the top, he made a few Kage Bunshin to stand guard and then sat down in meditation, entering his mindscape.

As he appeared in his room, he was relieved when his senses confirmed that Eva and Kyubi were still asleep outside, where he left them.

As he arrived next to them, he couldn't help but blush when he saw what position they took in their sleep: through means unknown to him, both of Eva' hands were in Kyubi' cleavage while the red-head' right hand was under the vampire' skirt.

He was in the process of wiping his bleeding nose when Asuna arrived.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert?" she demanded, blushing as well.

"Hey, I just got here!" Naruto defended as he took a step back.

Fortunately for him, Kyubi brought attention to herself as Eva moved her hands a little.

"Mmmm... Naruto-kun..." Kyubi moaned.

"Um, can you wake them up please?" Naruto asked Asuna as he tried to stop a torrent of blood from leaving his nose.

"Um... Sure." Asuna sweatdropped and approached the two entangled girls.

With a flick to the forehand from the Magic Canceller, the effects of the sleeping potion wore off and the girls awoke.

"Morning sleepy heads" Naruto grinned as the two quickly put some distance between eachother, both their faces red.

"What's up, Naruto?" Negi asked as he arrived at the scene.

"Anko's back. We're dealing with her seal tonight, since it's a new moon." Naruto said.

"Good for her" Eva yawned.

"Let's set up the ritual requirements then." Kyubi said as she got up.

A few minutes later they were standing before two large carved ritual circles, similar to pactio circles, both of the six-cornered stars having empty glass orbs in their six corners, and only one of the circles had an orb in its middle.

"Well, we're done here. After you bring this stuff outside, it's all up to you. Are you up for it?" Eva asked with a fanged grin.

_**"Actus Noctis Erebeae!"**_ Naruto called out and was enveloped by darkness, his colors switching to black and white, only reversed from one would expect.

His skin became pitch black while his black outfit became snow white. His golden blond hair turned black as did the white of his eyes. His blue iris however became white with a seven cornered golden star. All over his body, white tattoos swirled, the lines converging at the outer edge of the seal on his abdomen.

"Heh, I still don't know how you got that star in your eyes. Normaly, you should be completely black and white." Eva shook her head.

"Maybe it has something to do with the seal." Asuna shrugged.

"No, the star should have eight corners if it was because of the seal or nine if it was because of me." Kyubi said.

"Well, I think it's because me and Asuna. A seven-cornered star is part of the original Vesperatia royal crest. It may have something to do with the fact that he has both of our abilities, he can both destroy as well as create." Negi explained his theory.

"Well, that's the most likely theory we have at the moment." Naruto shrugged as he got back to normal and went back outside to clean up a large enough area.

Several hours later, he was awakened from his nap when one of his clones dispelled, alerting him of the arrival of his 'guests.'

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi inquired as the group reach the top of the tower.

"Yep. Have a seat so I can explain the procedure." the blond motioned to the bench at their right.

After they sat down, Naruto began explaining the process.

"Well, for starters, Anko-san will have to take some of these pain-killers and remove the clothing on her upper body." he began and handed Anko a bottle.

"Why does she need pain-killers?" Kurenai inquired, giving him a distrustful glare.

"In order to fully remove the parasite, the Cursed Seal must be fully active. Those pills will not only negate the pain, but also show how far the corruption has gotten, helping me in drawing the sealing array." Naruto explained. "After drawing the seals, I'll have to bite you and pour some dense energy into the seal, just like Orochimaru did when he gave it to you. Then I'll remove the parasite and then we'll move on to putting something else in it's place." he finished.

"Alright! Let's get this show going!" Anko got up and in a few seconds she was topless.

"Anko, are you sure about this?" Kurenai asked, stopping her from taking the drug.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Anko said seriously.

"I need you to lay on your belly over here before you swallow that" Naruto called out, pointing to a space next to him.

After she did so, she swallowed and the Cursed Seal activated, and Anko said surprised:

"I actually can't feel it!"

"Told ya." Naruto said as he drew a seal around the purple glow that was coming from her neck.

After he drew the seal, he took a few steps back and placed his palms on the ground. Almost immediately, a complicated carved circle appeared around Anko, her neck being near the center. A few seconds later, six empty glass orbs appeared on the circle, the seventh right in the dead center of it, next to Anko' neck. He then waved his hands, the orbs on the six corners being filled by fire, light, wind, water, shadow and earth in that exact order.

As he walked next to Anko, Naruto bit his finger and allowed only three drops of blood to fall.

The first drop fell on the carved circle. It suddenly began to flow through the carving, increasing its quantity as it flowed and eventually filled the entire carved ritual circle.

The second drop fell on the source of the purple glow on Anko' neck, making the seals he drew glow red.

The third and final drop fell on the empty orb and went straight through the glass, stopping in the center and turning pitch black. In fact, it was so dark that it seemed to absorb the light around it.

When the three transformations were finished, he leaned over to Anko' neck as his canines lengthened.

"This is it" he whispered before he bit her where Orochimaru did long ago.

He slowly pushed some of Kyubi' youki through his elongated fangs until the seal he drew began to move. He then drew his teeth away from Anko' neck and jumped out of the circle as he made a ram handsign as the blood filled circle began to glow.

The seal gathered the purple glow in one point and was then touched by chains coming from the six orbs around, each chain made of the element inside the orb. The other ends of the chains detached themselves from their respective orbs and converged in the seventh orb that began floating and dragging the chains inside it. With them it ripped the red seal along with the purple glow it now held, and dragged it inside. When it was done, the bloody circle and the six now empty orbs disappeared, leaving behind a slowly falling glass orb that Naruto caught. Inside was a white scaled snake with purple rimed yellow slitted eyes.

"Unhand me, you foolish child, or I will kill you slowly." the snake hissed angry.

"Naruto, is that what I think it is?" Sarutobi asked as he and the other two spectators approached.

"Oh yeah, I gave that soul fragment a body using my blood. I mean, why bother investigating what he did before he deserted, when this bugger has all of Orochimaru' memories to the day he gave Anko the seal." Naruto grinned.

"I will tell you nothing!" the snake spat.

"Really now?" Naruto asked and the orb began to shrink while the snake stayed the same size. "Did I mention that this glass orb is indestructible? Or that it can get hot quite easily?" Naruto asked sadistically.

"Bah, why should I tell you anything? I'll take my secrets to the grave!" the snake declared.

"Not until Orochimaru does you won't. Your soul is bound to this prison and my blood gave you a high healing rate. Face it, unless you betray your original self, you're in for eternal torment. And no, even if I die you won't be able to escape." Naruto finished and grinned when Anko took the orb in one hand and a lighter in another.

"Don't rush with that info, I want to have some payback first. Mwahahahaha!" Anko declared as she began cooking the snake.

"Gah! You'll pay for that you foolish girl! I'm going to *SPLASH*" the snake was silenced when the orb was reduced to the size of an egg.

"Alright, we'll leave the fun for later. And if he goes insane we'll hand him over to Inoichi, to dissect his mind. Oh, by the way, he doesn't need to eat or drink." Naruto said as he returned the orb to the original size and Anko gave it to Sarutobi just as the snake began to heal.

Naruto created another carved circle and motioned Anko to stand in the middle of it as six orbs with the basic elements in them appeared.

"Don't take any more pain-killers, you need to feel this." Naruto said as Anko reached for her pocket.

"Will there be any pain?" Kurenai asked, her doubts long gone.

"No, but she will be feeling something." Naruto said with a smirk.

"And that will be...?" Anko asked, unnerved by the look on his face.

"You're about to find out. I'm certain you're enjoy it." Naruto said as he looked upwards and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked a little worried.

"That cloud is in the way. I need the new moon uncovered." the blond replied.

"Why don't you clear the sky yourself?" the now intact snake hissed with sarcasm.

"I intend to" Naruto said to everyone's shock. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Mille spiritus obscuri, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri!"**_ he chanted mentally.

The others were shocked when orbs of darkness began to appear all around and above Naruto. Their shock turned to fear and awe however, when the orbs suddenly headed towards the offending cloud, forming a miniature tornado in the process, and struck it in the center before it began to devour it until there was nothing left but the clear night sky.

"Okay, now let's get back to work." Naruto said like what he did was hardly worth mentioning.

The others would have probably said something, but they had to pick up their jaws first, so they settled with awe-struck nods.

Naruto filled the circle with blood like before, but this time the six orbs began to levitate and the chains wrapped around Naruto' right arm as a mass of shadow appeared in his right hand, while his left hand was enveloped by a soft glow.

He placed his left palm on the middle of Anko' back and allowed the glow to envelope her entire body.

The moment that happened, Anko fell to her knees and Naruto had to do the same to maintain the connection.

"Are you alright Anko? does it hurt?" Kurenai asked worried.

"Hell no! It feels... SO GOOD!" Anko practically purred the last part with huge blush on her face.

Naruto then held the shadow in his right hand on her neck and said one word:

_**"Unisonent!" **_

The shadow, the chains and the glow were suddenly sucked into Anko' neck as the Cursed Seal retracted to the same spot. All that remained were the three original tomoe and the kanji for shadow in the center. A few moments later the circle and the six orbs disappeared, leaving a gasping Anko and a pleased Naruto behind.

**A.N.: Well, chapter seven is finally done. I wrote most of it during my more boring classes on my mobile so there might be some errors here and there.**

**I skipped the training because I want to maintain a level of mystery and only showed some of the results, but I'll probably write some flashbacks in later chapters.**

**As I'm sure you noticed, Anko' element is the one with the highest ranking in the poll.**

**For comments, ideas or simply stuff you want to tell me, Review!**

**Next time: ****Girls and Dates**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Eight **

**Girls and Dates**

As he woke up groggy the morning after he took care of Anko' Cursed Heaven Seal, now called Shadow Heaven Seal, he couldn't help but grin at the satisfaction that came with that exhaustion.

Mere moments after the ritual was completed, several ROOT ANBU had arrived at the scene and attempted to either capture or eliminate the passed out Anko. He wasn't sure which they were attempting because they didn't get within ten feet from her since they suddenly found their heads detached when Sarutobi and Ibiki appeared in front of them.

Apparently the old war-hawk Danzo had noticed their attempts and it didn't sit well with his plans.

A few minutes later, as they were searching the bodies of the assailants, several ninja council members arrived at the scene.

The said that something huge emerged from the forest so they came to investigate. The Hokage' presence however came as a surprise.

Since they all saw Anko' new seal and the white snake, Sarutobi had to give on keeping it secret from them and called for a meeting for the ninja part of the council only. Homura and Koharu, the two advisors and Sarutobi's former team-mates, had demanded to be present as well and had to be literally kicked out when denied.

To say that the council members were surprised that they not only they were rid of the security risk from Anko, but also gained a valuable source of information in the form of the snake. The fact that it couldn't die, nor retaliate or escape brought evil grins on their faces, making the reptile sweat bullets.

However, they weren't told exactly how or by whom the two rituals were performed and explained Naruto' presence at the scene through the need of youki.

However, when they were told about the power of the new seal, Hyuga Hiashi demanded Anko' execution on the excuse that her shadow powers would be an insult to the Nara, but the argument ended when Nara Shikaku declared that only the offended party may place a request and he obviously didn't care.

When the discussion finally reached what came out of the forest, all eyes turned to Naruto. At that point Hiashi had once again demanded an execution, "for the safety of the village", but the amount of killing intent leaking of Sarutobi had made him shut up real quick.

"What the hell is that asshole's problem?" Naruto mumbled with a frown as he got out of bed.

_"Isn't it obvious? Like all the other idiots in the village, he blames you for every bad thing that happens. In his case..."_ Kyubi trailed off.

"Hisana' death." Naruto sighed.

_"How can these people be so stupid? I mean, she died giving birth OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE! You never gone past the village walls, not to mention on that day!"_ Asuna asked in exasperation.

"That's what the ninja system is like, a chain of hatred. But it has its good sides too." Naruto shrugged.

**"Yeah, like the girls in good shape, RIGHT?"** Asuna teased.

"True, true, but, from what I can tell, kunoichi aren't the only ones in good shape." Naruto said with a wide grin, that almost split his face when he sensed the embarrassment of his three female tenants.

"Well, if you four are finished with the sexual harassment, how about you go enjoy your day off, Naruto, the Hokage did forbid you to do any missions today, after all." Negi intervened.

"And if we aren't" Kyubi asked seductively.

"Get a room" was Negi' reply, followed by a long silence that was broken by three trumps.

"Negi..." Naruto began.

"Yes?" Negi said, a little scared.

"You make me proud!" Naruto said, whipping a tear.

After he was ready, he decided to relax for a while on top of the Hokage Monument. As he walked through the village, he noticed that most of the looks the civilians were giving him were not the usual hateful ones, this time they were accompanied by fear, all of them avoiding his gaze. By the time he reached the top of the mountain, there was only one word echoing in his head: "Why?"

When he got near his favorite spot on top of the Yondaime's head, he noticed three others already there. As he approached them, he recognized them as Team 10, the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Hey, what's up? Cloud watching again?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, that's not possible today. There haven't been any clouds around Konoha since midnight I hear. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would ya, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow at the whisked blond.

"Maybe, but where did you hear about that. Come on, spill." Naruto said with a frown.

"There's a rumor around town that you did something to get rid of all the clouds last night. Is it true, Naruto-kun?" Ino inquired.

"Um, yeah, but who's spreading this rumor anyway? I mean, only four other people were close enough to see me. Unless... " he trailed off and frowned.

"These was someone else hidden." Chouji suggested.

"Maybe." Naruto shrugged while thinking_ "No, I would have sensed. Most likely, those ROOT ANBU managed to report their findings before they were dealt with. I need to tell the old man about it, thought I seriously doubt they'll call for a council meeting today ."_ he thought before sending a Kage Bunshin to the Hokage.

"Anyway, why are you guys here then?" Naruto asked, to distract them from the clone.

"We met with Asuma-sensei here a little earlier and he gave us the day off." Ino said.

"I think he said he wanted to 'test the waters again'." Chouji shrugged.

"This guy never learns" Naruto sighted. You probably won't see him tomorrow unless you visit the Hospital."

"Why?" Shikamaru inquired.

"He's going to ask Kurenai out. Again." Naruto sighed.

"Figures. Like father, like son." Shikamaru sighed as well.

"Father?" Chouji asked.

"The Sandaime." Naruto replied.

"Some example he's giving." Ino mumbled before looking at Naruto shyly. "Ne, Naruto-kun? Do you have anything scheduled today?"

"Nope, I'm free today. Do you need my help with something?" he asked.

"Yeah, the shop is receiving some stuff today, and my parents are away. I could really use some help with moving it." Ino asked hopefully using the puppy eyes.

"Sure. When will it arrive?" he asked.

"Oh, it should be there at nine." Ino said looking at her watch and freezing. "And that was a minute ago. I need to hurry." she said scared and turned to leave.

Before she took ten steps however, she was picked up bridal style by Naruto, making her squeal and blush, before he began running so fast that she was almost glued to his chest. By the time they arrived in front of the flower shop only two minutes had passed, but Naruto didn't look tired at all. Ino on the other hand was flushed and out of breath from the ride. Well, she was mostly flushed because she had the chance to check how much were Naruto' chest muscles developed.

"Th-Thanks!" she stuttered as she slowly got off him.

"No problem." he replied with a smile.

When the merchandise arrived a few minutes later, their apology was waved off by Ino and the two ninja were soon left alone with a few dozen large crates.

Naruto had to admit that those crates were too heavy for Ino to carry alone. Even he had to release a few gravity seals to lift them easily. Also, it took three Mizu Bunshin to lift one, while two were helping Ino. It took them the better of an hour to put them all into the storage room, and at the end Ino was barely breathing while Naruto hasn't even broken a sweat.

"Ino-chan, you look like you've ran around the whole Fire Country." Naruto said mildly amused as she collapsed in a chair.

"What a coincidence; that's exactly how I feel." she replied, trying -and failing- to calm her breathing.

"Stand still for a sec" Naruto said as his right hand began to glow like it did in the classroom over a week ago.

However, unlike before when his touch healed the wound on her cheek, this time the glow spread over her entire body as soon as his hand touched her chest.

The feeling Ino got was similar to before, only it seemed a hundred times more powerful, actually making her moan.

It only lasted ten seconds, but her entire body was now relaxed, though her breathing was now uneasy for different reasons.

"Naruto-kun, can you wait for me for ten minutes?" Ino asked after she calmed her breathing.

"Um, sure. Why though?" Naruto asked.

"I want to treat you to lunch for helping me, if that's alright with you, but I REALLY need to take a bath first." she said embarrassed.

"Ok. Take your time." Naruto nodded and headed outside to get some fresh air. Before he closed the door he added seductively "Let me know if you want me to wash your back" leaving a bright red Ino inside.

A few minutes later, Ino came outside in some rather revealing casual clothes and gave Naruto a seductive smile.

"Alright Naruto-kun, what would you like to eat for lunch?" Ino asked as they walked towards the commercial district.

"I'll leave that decision in your capable hands, Ino-chan." he replied.

"Hm, how about some ramen? I haven't eaten some in a while and I know you like it." she suggested.

"Sure, not that you mention it I haven't ate any all week." Naruto agreed.

"How did that happen?" Ino asked surprised.

"Intense training. As much as I like ramen, I need to eat some other kinds of food for nourishment." Naruto replied with a sigh.

As they arrived at Ichiraku, they were greeted by Ayame with a sly grin. She even gave Ino a wink that Naruto deliberately ignored.

As they ate they chatted a little about their physical training, Ino actually gaping at what he called a 'light' training exercise. She even missed her mouth a few times with the ramen.

"Be careful when you're eating, Ino-chan." Naruto chuckled as he took a noodle stuck to Ino' cheek and eating it, at which Ino' head seemed to release steam from embarrassment.

_"That... That was an indirect kiss."_ Ino thought.

_"Um, Naruto-kun? Do you know what you're doing?"_ Kyubi asked her host.

_"I know exactly what I'm doing."_ the blond replied with a mental grin.

_"And I used to call Negi a player."_ Asuna said amused.

_"Go blondie!"_ Eva chuckled.

As they finished their meal, Naruto remembered an appointment he had at the Hospital along with the Hokage.

"It's been a pleasure, Ino-chan." he said as they got up to leave.

"Same here, Naruto-kun." Ino said. She then hesitated a second before giving him a kiss on the cheek before she ran off.

_"Heh, score!"_ Naruto thought before heading for the Hospital.

When he got there the nurses attempted to kick him out before they began chocking from the amount of killing intent he was releasing only on them. Said amount doubled when Sarutobi and the Hospital Head arrived.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi asked the nurses dangerously.

"We thought he was attacking the hospital." one of them pointed accusatory at Naruto, making him glare harder.

"I suppose they got the idea from all the damage I was doing here." Naruto said sarcastically, motioning to the surroundings that didn't have a scratch.

"Clearly." Sarutobi said coldly. "You have 'till the end of the day to gather your personal items and leave. You don't qualify as medical staff." he added, making them pale. Another glare silenced any and all protests.

The three ninja then silently walked to the third floor and stopped before a room with two ANBU guards. At the Hokage' nod they stepped aside and allowed the group to enter.

The sight that greeted them was an unusual one: while the single bed was occupied by a sleeping Anko and had two more ANBU guards, the window on the other side of the room had a pile of ROOT ANBU under it, the one on top still smoking.

"It seems that your Rai Fujin seals work perfectly, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi grinned.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, they will be paralyzed for at least another 24 hours." one of the ANBU said.

"Good, I'll make sure to destroy them before we leave. After all, this version cannot be reused even if one peals it off. Wouldn't want them in the wrong hands, would we?" Naruto said as he approached the bed.

"Indeed." Sarutobi nodded before turning to one of the ANBU "Has there been any developments in Anko' state?"

"Yes, the Seal activated during each attack and her entire body was covered in some black substance. It almost looked like a full-body armor, but some tendrils sprouted and rejected the few small pieces of debris resulted from a kunai that had an explosive note on it." the guard reported.

"Good. You see, it relies on her ability to sense killer intent and attacks. It will defend the user from threats even in her sleep. To be honest, I based it on the Sandaime Kazekages Iron Sand." Naruto explained.

"But Anko doesn't have Biju levels of chakra." the Hospital Head pointed out the apparent flaw.

"No, but she doesn't have her chakra restrained either. Do you remember her chakra levels before the procedure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it was at mid-jounin." the med-nin said.

"Give them a check now." Naruto said with a wide grin.

As he did so, the med-nin couldn't help but gape at the results.

"What's wrong? Did her chakra levels decrease or something?" Sarutobi asked worried.

"On the contrary! My scan shows that almost has low-kage levels of chakra. Half can only be used through the Seal, but still..." was the reply.

"After having the Cursed Seal for over ten years, it shouldn't be so unexpected. You see, as her level of usable chakra to jounin level, the amount of sealed off chakra increased at the same rate." Naruto explained.

"I see, that certainly makes sense. Even if the corruption didn't spread, it increased along with the chakra paths because of the body's growth." Sarutobi said, deep in thought before turning to the blond "Alright, wake her up. She's probably fully recovered."

With a nod, Naruto went to Anko' side and touched her forehead as he activated his Magic Cancel. That was all it took for the sleeping spell he had placed on her to be dispelled.

Anko almost immediately opened her eyes and attempted to get up, only to be stopped by the hand still on her forehead.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital. You've been asleep since last night after the sealing rituals." Naruto explained as the Hokage motioned the ANBU to leave.

"What time is it?" she asked as she looked towards the window.

"Almost eleven, I think. I used a technique to keep you asleep 'till now, your body needed the time to accustom to the Shadow Heaven Seal." the blond said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great! Did you give me a Soldier Pill or something, 'cause I fell like I have more chakra then usual?" she asked.

"No, it's just the chakra is no longer restrained by the Cursed Seal." Sarutobi made his input. "So, are you ready to leave?"

"Yep, I'm starved actually. And I really don't want to eat any hospital food." Anko said as she got up.

"Alright, we'll leave you to change then." Naruto said and followed the other two out of the room.

A few minutes later she came out in her usual attire and with a curious expression.

"Any idea why there are several ANBU knocked-out under the window?" she asked.

"Oh, they were just trying to abduct you." Naruto said casually before he sent a Kage Bunshin inside with instructions to destroy the seals on the window.

Just as the Naruto, Anko and Sarutobi were leaving the hospital an ANBU appeared with a message for the Hokage.

"Damn, they move fast." Sarutobi cursed when he was informed about the council meeting.

"They most likely want to know about what I did to the clouds." Naruto sighed. "Those ROOT ANBU from last night must have given their report before attacking. There's already a rumor about me clearing the sky, from what Shikamaru told me."

"Great, now what should I tell them? Those damn civilians will say that the Fox is getting out of control and demand your execution. Again!" Sarutobi groaned in frustration.

"Well, for starters you can kick all the civilians out of the Council Room because it's a ninja issue." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well, at least I won't have to listen to Haruno Isako screaming." Sarutobi sighed.

"Hey kid, is there anyone else that can use that technique?" Anko asked with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

_"Yo, Eva! You hearing this? What should I tell her?"_ Naruto asked mentality.

_"Well, since I'm more a spirit then a living being, you could say that you're the only one alive that can use those spells. Same goes for any magic you learn from us."_ Eva shrugged.

"Well, I'm currently the only person alive with those abilities." Naruto said out loud.

"Well... Couldn't that be considered a Kekei Genkai?" Anko grinned.

"There's an idea!" Sarutobi said.

"Well, we could say so, but it's like the Yamanaha Clan' jutsu: simply jutsu known only by those within the clan. It could be taught and I have no intention of being forced to do so." Naruto stated.

"Damn, there goes that idea." Anko muttered.

"Not entirely. What if you have jutsu that can't be taught?" Sarutobi grinned.

"Yes, I believe that I do have something like that." Naruto grinned back. "I would even be willing to give a full demonstration a week from now. Have Kakashi there as well. If he can't copy anything it will be even more convincing."

"Mind if I tag along? Wouldn't want to miss the looks on their faces." Anko said.

"Oh yes, it would be quite the show. Muahahahahaha!" Naruto burst in an evil laughter, soon followed by the other two, making those around them to slowly edge away. They only stopped when Anko' stomach reminded her where they were originally headed. With that, Naruto and Anko said goodbye to Sarutobi and headed for the dango shop.

Once there, Anko place an order for fifty portions of dango and two bottler of sake while Naruto only ordered a bottle of sake, having eaten earlier.

"So, any chance you'll give me a hint about those jutsu? The ones you'll be displaying next week I mean." Anko said after she took a sip of sake.

"Well, I can promise you that you haven't seen anything like it." Naruto grinned, discretely casting a privacy spell on their private booth in the back.

"Speaking of things I've never seen before..." Anko leaned forward and lowered her voice "what kind of ritual did you use on me? Few seals require blood and none use that much."

"Well, normally I would have used chakra enhanced ink and just a little blood but by using only blood the chances of your new ability evolving into a bloodline have increased, even more so since I added a bit of youki in the mix, increasing the genetic mutation rate. At le very least you got a shadow element affinity at this point." Naruto explained.

"Wow" Anko blinked and emptied one of her sake bottles.

As Naruto further explained the rituals from the elemental chains to the snake, Anko became more and more amazed, and also more wasted. He told her the significance of each chain, how the seventh orb contained a small quantity of what destroyed the clouds and how it was merged with the soul fragment and the chains, resulting the white snake. He also mentioned that with the fragment gone she could have children.

By the time Naruto finished talking all the sake and food was gone and she once again had a headache.

At this Naruto got up and took a seat beside her, ready to get rid of the headache when she stopped him by taking hold of his hands. He noticed that she was less affected then the last time and also had a determined look in her eyes.

"Hold on, I can deal with this little headache. Besides..." she blushed a little more and leaned towards him "at least I can pose as being too drunk if someone saw me now." she finished and landed a kiss on his lips. It was nothing passionate or perverse like most people would expect from her, it was a simple kiss that transmitted how grateful she was to him and also her relief.

When she backed away she had an honest smile on her face. She then got up to leave and leaned to whisper something before doing so.

"Let me know when you want to start populating your clan. I_ really_ want to help you with that, now that I'm able to." Anko said more seductively then he ever heard her, making him blush. She then left with a sway in her hips that he made sure to follow.

After a few minutes he snapped out of his daze and headed towards Area 44 for some practice. He knew that he could simply enter his mindscape and do it there, but he wanted to relax his mind not overload it. Consequently, he blocked off any communication with his tenants.

He started off with some katas from a style Negi had suggested to him, which he had found very relaxing.

As he flowed through the kata, his body relaxed and he closed his eyes, listening to the wind as he moved. Eventually he stopped and unsealed his two swords before starting a kenjutsu kata. Despite his skill in kenjutsu, he was still slightly uncomfortable using swords, but he couldn't blame it only on the swords themselves but on the style as well. He had spoken with Asuna about it, the girl being a skilled sword user herself, and was told about the Shinmeiryu style she had been taught and its use in fighting demons.

He had begged her to teach him but she stubbornly refused, claiming that he had to prove himself to someone else, said person conveniently being available in three weeks, when the next group would be released from the seal' crystal.

Still, at least that gave him enough time to choose a blade he was comfortable with, but that was also a tricky problem in itself: none of his swords seemed to meet his expectations.

Finishing up, he looked at the time and realized it was almost 8 in the afternoon. Sighing, he headed back to the village.

As he reached the Hokage Tower he decided to check how the council meeting went and headed for the Hokage' office. As he entered he noticed that Sarutobi already had some visitors, but they were of the unwanted kind.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama, advisers, Hyuga-san." Naruto said as he closed the door.

"Ah, Naruto, I was just about to call for you. The council has scheduled the demonstration of your bloodlines a week from now, the decision regarding your new clan will be taken right afterwards. However, there seem to be some... disbelievers regarding the source of that power." Sarutobi said with a barely suppressed smirk.

"It's obvious that those abilities come with being the Kyubi' host. They cannot be considered a bloodline!" Koharu said in her annoying mumble.

"Yes, it would be an insult to put such vile power on the same level as the Byakugan or the Sharingan." Hiashi spat.

"We cannot let this slide Sarutobi. This foolishness..." Homura began but his words refused to come out in the now bloodlust-filled room.

"You can't let it slide? Foolishness? Who do you think you are, talking like that to the Hokage? I should kill you where you stand for such insults." Naruto said in a cold and hatred-filled voice before turning to Hiashi as he reduced his killing intent "As for you, Hyuga-san, you have no right to comment on the origins of bloodlines, considering where yours comes from, not that you even know that much." he spat.

"What do you mean? While it's true that the knowledge had been lost long ago, how could someone like you know?" Hiashi asked with a glare.

"Simply because I am the host of the Kyubi. Having access to thousands years worth of knowledge is quite useful, don't you agree?" Naruto smirked.

"So, is the rumor of the Byakugan and Sharingan being mutations of the Rinnegan true?" Sarutobi inquired.

"The Sharingan has indeed mutated from the Rinnegan because of the Juubi' youki, but the Byakugan has no such distinct origin. You see, it came to being when the ancestor of the Hyuga clan made a pact with a demon, thus gaining the doujutsu. Of course, the price for such power was his life, though he was obviously granted enough time to have children, at least several years. All this happened over 500 years ago, so there are no records of it, but I can put the memory at the disposal of a Yamanaha if needed." Naruto told a now pale Hiashi.

"Is there a reason why you haven't informed me of this before?" Sarutobi asked giddy.

"All bloodlines that grant any sort of physical transformation have similar origins. If the word gets out we might have a bloodline purge on our hands. Besides, this village was initially created for those different then regular humans." Naruto explained.

"I see, anything else?" Sarutobi said thoughtfully.

"Yes, actually I wanted to asked Hyuga-san to chose one of his clan to assist me in the demonstration." Naruto smirked.

"And what will that person have to do?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Try to close my tanketsu." Naruto replied.

"I'll do it myself, since I was going to be there anyway." Hiashi grinned. "Actually, how about a bet? Are you willing to put your clan status on the line?"

"And if I win?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and carefully avoided to show any expression.

"Anything within my power to give you." Hiashi replied. He was the Head of the most noble and rich clan in Konoha, there was nothing out of his reach, not that there was any chance he'll lose, right?

"Agreed. Hokage-sama will be our witness." Naruto said.

"Very well, you three are dismissed. What you heard about bloodlines is for your ears only, if someone found out it could mean the end of Konoha." Sarutobi said and remained silent until he was alone with Naruto. "What did you mean by 'try to close' your tanketsu?"

"Magic Cancel negates any energy attack. At most I'll get a few bruises from his pokes." Naruto said before cracking up along with the Hokage.

"I'll be sure to bring popcorn." Sarutobi said and dismissed him.

**A.N.: Sorry I'm so late, I wanted to update yesterday, but alas, my internet connection didn't seem to agree.**

**I gave both girls a bit of development this chapter, a preview of thing to come, as for Neruto' bet with Hiashi… if you want to know what he'll ask, check the title of this chapter and you'll get an idea.**

**If you're wondering where Hinata is you'll find next chapter, where I intend to give Team 8 some screen time in addition to the bloodline demonstration.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review. I really need some ideas on the fights next chapter. Also, I've put a new poll for the Magia Erebea on my profile, please vote. Chapter 9 will come out on the 1st of June.**

**Next Time: Bloodlines of the Beginning and the End**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Nine **

**Bloodlines of the Beginning and the End**

It had been a week since the challenge and the demonstration was to place that evening in one of the ANBU training grounds.

Most people would have thought that Naruto was training like a madman in order to be ready. That he would wear himself out completely doing so.

And yet, here he was. Naruto was standing completely still on one of the larger terraces and it didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

No, he wasn't meditating because nobody sane would do so in his current position: he was frozen stiff in one of Evangeline' icebergs.

_Flashback_

"Alright Naruto, since you're going to rely on the Magic Cancel for part of the examination we're going to increase your skill with it" Asuna explained.

"So, how exactly do we do that?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, do you remember how you learnt it?" Kyubi asked.

"Yeah, I had to cancel out some weak attacks… Oh, I see where this is going." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yep, at this point we know you can only cancel weak spells. In order to be able to cancel the big ones, you must adjust you body with doing so. We're going to steadily increase the power of the spells we throw at you until you reach your current limit, and then we'll try to surpass it." Eva grinned.

"Hm, it makes sense. There's just one problem, chakra is more potent then mana or ki, it's like a stable form of Kanka. In order to be able to cancel out Hiashi' Juken strikes, I'll have to be able to cancel the equivalent of B-rank spells." Naruto mussed.

"Exactly. And it so happens that I know a very good way to do so while training your body as well." Eva grinned evilly. "I have some experience in doing so."

"Meaning?" Naruto asked, not liking the look in Eva's eyes.

"She and Negi will pound you with spells until you either become fast enough or are able to cancel said spells." Asuna said with a frown.

"Oh, what's wrong Kagurazaka? Something wrong?" Eva smirked.

"Just the fact that you did the same to me; without even telling me about it, I might add." Asuna sulked.

"Well, it was a lot more fun that way. You know; the thrill of the hunt." Eva said with an evil smile.

"And another thing" Asuna began. "Why exactly are both of you training him at the same time? With me, I had to fight you with Negi on MY side, not yours? Don't you think this is a bit too much?" she asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Asuna-chan, I'll be fine. In here, I can recover from just about any injury and instantly recover my energy. What's the worst that could happen?" Naruto tried to reassure her.

_Flashback end_

"How many times did he get frozen today?" Eva asked.

"This is the third." Negi said as he landed.

"Hm, that's quite impressive. From what I remember of the first day of training, I lost count at thirty times." Eva smirked.

"Actually, you froze him forty times that day." Asuna deadpanned.

"Okay, I admit I overdid it." Eva sweatdropped. "I just wanted to get him ready faster."

"Ready for what, the morgue?" Kyubi asked in disbelief.

"Not to mention that _**"Dios Tukos" – "Carceris Glacis"**_ combo that you keep using. You know that if even a bit of the lightning spell gets through, the ice spell will freeze him since he can't even move. Like now!" Asuna said annoyed just as the ice cracked and Naruto cam out gasping for breath.

"I thought I was a goner." he said before adding "Again"

"Hm, not bad. You reached the same level of mastery Asuna was at when we interrupted our training." Eva smiled. "Good job Naruto-kun"

"Yeah, well done Naruto-kun" Asuna said as she approached him.

"Well, I believe we're done with the Magic Cancel training for now. And you have no trouble whatsoever with the Matter Creation so you can have a break until the evening. Go get something to eat and recover your energy, the objects you created this morning took a lot of power. From what I can see, you have your reserves at about 50%" Negi said.

"Yes, sensei" Naruto smirked and rolled his eyes, making the three girls burst into laugher.

"Get out of here before I give you detention" Negi grinned, making the girls laugh even harder.

"Alright, see ya!" Naruto said and faded from his mindscape.

As he opened his eyes, Naruto saw his two Kage Bunshin playing poker.

"Didn't I tell you to stand guard?" Naruto raised an eyebrow annoyed.

"You did, but with the amount of bloodlust you emitted before doing so there are no animals with enough guts to approach. As for humans, they rarely come here anyway." one of the clones shrugged before turning to the other clone and showing his hand. "Full House"

"Damn" the other clone managed to say before they were both dispelled by an annoyed Naruto.

As he left the Forest of Death and headed towards the village, he kept muttering about irresponsible clones "not taking their job seriously". In fact, if he wasn't used to continuously sensing the surrounding chakra signatures he would have missed the two that began following him the moment he left the Forest of Death.

As far as his vampire senses told him, the two ninja didn't have any bloodlines, so they weren't sent by the Hyuga. Also, it meant that they weren't sent by any other clan to keep him safe.

They could have been sent by the Hokage, but it wasn't Sarutobi' style to have him followed around when he knew he could defend himself.

That only left one possibility: the two elders and their master Danzo. The man was desperate enough to send his men on an assassination in front of the Hokage, why wouldn't he do the same when the old man wasn't around? In other words, he had two ROOT ANBU on his trail.

Still, since they hadn't attack yet they were just keeping an eye on him, probably to see his bloodlines in action and find ways to counter them.

"_Ain't gonna happen"_ Naruto grinned mentally. Whenever he sensed someone approaching him he had immediately stopped training and pretended to either take a break or finish up for the day. In other words, going back to his apartment and then entering his mindscape after taking the necessary precautions.

As he was about to enter a restaurant he heard someone calling his name and smiled as he recognized the chakra signature.

"Hello Hinata-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked the approaching Hyuga.

"I'm fine, Na-Naruto-kun. We j-just got back from our first C-rank mission." Hinata smiled.

"Hello Shino-san, Oshizu-san, Kurenai-san." Naruto greeted the rest of the team as they approached. "How was your mission? Actually, what was your mission?"

"Oh, we just had to guard a merchant on his way back home, near the border with Tea Country." Oshizu said.

"Care to talk about it over lunch?" Naruto asked, tilting his head towards the restaurant.

"Sure, we wanted a little celebration anyway." Kurenai said and led the genin inside.

After the waiter took their orders they began to dwell in the details of the mission.

"We left a week ago with the merchant and headed south using the main road." Oshizu began.

"About half way there I saw a b-bandit ca-camp using my Byakugan. It was near the road and it would have seen us if we got any closer using it." Hinata said.

"So we were forced to do a little detour for half-a-day before we could use the main road again. After that, the trip way without any complications." Kurenai continued.

"After we arrived, we contacted the local militia regarding the bandits." Shino said.

"During the two days we stayed there, the bandits - who had been approaching the village as well - were arrested and after that we headed back to Konoha. We arrived about an hour ago and were just coming from the Hokage tower after turning in our mission." Oshizu finished. "We actually got a bonus for reporting those bandits" she grinned.

Looking at her, Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm. Hiroko Oshizu had always been quite the lively one. She had long purple-black hair that reached her knees; usually she kept it lose but recently she had began to keep it in a pony tail during missions. She had a generous tan that surprised most people that didn't know her, mainly because people with her appearance were normally in Wind Country or Earth Country.

Her eyes were an intriguing aspect of her appearance. While normally they were light purple, when in battle or doing something serious they became a metallic grey, slightly glowing. From what Naruto suspected, she unconsciously focused chakra into her eyes thus increasing the sharpness of her gaze. It was one of the fundamental skills in using a Doujutsu, but what she had was an affinity for the skill and not a bloodline in itself.

Despite her attractive figure, she was quite the tomboy, often getting into arguments when she was pissed off. A big plus to her personality was that she wasn't a fan girl of Sasuke'.

She wore black ANBU pants and a dark purple shirt, over which she had a very unusual armor. It was made of identical pieces of looked like large black scales. The material was an alloy used in most armors, but apparently she had made a custom order and she was very pleased of it.

Her weapon of choice was a spear-like Dragon Crescent Blade. It looked like the head of a dragon holding a crescent blade in its mouth. The blade was made from a greenish crystal that was often used in Grass Country in the making of Chakra Fangs. What most people didn't know was that the crystal conducted the ki part of chakra in the Fang. And it so happened that whenever Oshizu' eyes glowed her blade did as well if she held it. At the back of the dragon' head was a long cylindrical handle that could be separated in three equal detachable parts. Both the dragon head and the handle were made from a grey-silver metal that conducted chakra towards the blade. The weapon could be used as either a spear or a sword by changing the length of the handle. The weapon was called Seiryuto.

As far as Naruto knew, Oshizu was quite skilled with her weapon as well as taijutsu, but her genjutsu and ninjutsu were lacking, which he found surprising considering her chakra control and not-so-modest chakra levels. He guessed she simply liked weapons more.

"I'm glad to hear that everything went so well. I heard that some C-rank missions get really annoying since some employers don't give all the necessary information." Naruto shrugged.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it happens at least once-a-month." Kurenai sighed before giving the blond a curious look "So, how were things in the village while we were gone?" she asked as their food and drinks arrived.

"Oh, things are going great, actually" Naruto said with a foxy grin, making Hinata blush. "I'm sure that you're worried about Anko. Don't be, she's feeling better then she has in over thirteen years. There were no negative after-effects from her procedure and all her formerly restrained chakra is accessible. Let's just say that her chakra levels would make even the Snake Sannin think twice." Naruto grinned.

"Speaking of snakes..." Kurenai began.

"Last time I saw it was with an unusually happy Ibiki and a laughing Anko." Naruto smirked.

"Anything else we should know about?" Kurenai asked with a grin.

"A couple of things, actually. Remember what happened with the clouds before the final phase of the procedure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about that." Kurenai said as she looked at him curiously "How...?"

"Sorry Kurenai-san, that's a secret." Naruto cut her off.

"What kind of secret?" Oshizu asked curiously as both genin girls looked at him, even Shino looked a little intrigued.

"One that, with a little luck, will become a clan secret by the end of the day" Naruto answered with a grin that split his face.

"**WHAT?"** the four yelled, attracting a few glares from the other customers.

"How? When?" Kurenai asked astonished.

"The decision will be made this evening, actually" Naruto said "As for how…" he trailed off, his grin widening.

"Well?" Oshizu asked.

"I'm going to do a demonstration of my bloodlines. And a certain Hyuga Head has offered to assist me" Naruto said evilly.

"Lord Hiashi?" Kurenai asked surprised. "Why, couldn't he have asked someone else from his clan?"

"I guess he thinks he'll he able to make me fail." Naruto chuckled.

"Can he?" Hinata asked worried. She knew that he father was very strong, one of the strongest of the Clan Heads, and that he usually achieved what he wanted, no matter the cost.

"Not a chance. The more he'll try, the more he'll make a fool out of himself." Naruto chuckled.

"This I gotta see" Kurenai grinned like Christmas had come early. She had hated the man for several years; soon after Hinata' mother had died, Kurenai was assigned as Hinata' sensei since the girl was no longer deemed worthy by Hiashi of being the clan heir. Kurenai absolutely hated the way Hiashi belittled even his own daughter.

"Sure Kurenai-san, come by ANBU Training Ground 14 this afternoon at six, Anko will be there as well." Naruto said.

"May we attend as well?" Shino asked.

"Sorry Shino, the Hokage told me that only jounin and above may attend." Naruto said apologetically. "Maybe I'll give you a demonstration some other time."

"That would be acceptable" Shino nodded.

"I would like to add that I made a little deal with Hiashi. If he succeeds I'll give up my clan status. If I win however..." Naruto trailed off with an evil smirk.

"Yes?" Kurenai leaned forward.

"Anything within his power to give." Naruto finished with a glance at Hinata.

"Holy...! Does the idiot even know what he was saying?" Oshizu erupted.

"No, he was probably too busy plotting my demise." Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I honestly can't wait to see the outcome." Kurenai grinned.

"Yeah me too. Anyway, I should be going. See ya later." Naruto said as he stood up and left.

He still had a few hours left, but he needed to check on the preparations. So, he headed for the Hokage tower.

As he got close enough, he held his right hand in a half ram handsign and used the _**Konoha Leaf Shunshin**_. A few moments later he appeared in the Hokage' office in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey old man, how are the preparations coming?" the whiskered blond asked.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun. Everything is ready. Though some of the things you asked for was a little hard to get at the area we'll be using." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, a blocks of stone that large and dense is kinda hard to find." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"More like impossible. I had to use one of my most powerful earth jutsu to make it." Sarutobi deadpanned.

"Yeah... I guess I should go prepare." Naruto said and disappeared with another Leaf Shunshin.

A few hours later Naruto was walking towards the place he will earn his clan status at. In the shadows behind him were no less then eight ROOT ANBU, all of them getting ready to strike.

On a roof nearby, an approaching Anko and Kurenai were about to warn the blond genin when they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Don't worry; it's all part of the plan."

As the two kunoichi turned around they saw none other then Naruto.

"Hey, you're missing the good part" he motioned towards the Naruto that was about to impaled by eight swords.

Just before the blades touched him he called out with a grin: _**"Bunshin Daibakuha".**_ And just like that he exploded, the blast breaking the swords and impaling them in what was left of the eight bodies.

"Wow, talk about brutal." Anko said casually.

"Yeah, I had two of them tracking me the whole week. I was just waiting for the opportunity to take out more at once." Naruto shrugged.

"Danzo isn't going to be happy about this." Kurenai said with a glance at the carnage, while Naruto and Anko looked at her in shock.

"Danzo can be happy?" Naruto asked, honestly surprised.

"Good one, Kurenai-chan, for a moment I thought you were serious." Anko burst laughing, followed by Naruto and eventually Kurenai. Now that she thought about it, it did seem impossible for the old war hawk to be happy about anything.

The three soon arrived at their destination and were greeted by Sarutobi, Kakashi, Ibiki and the clan heads. Well, except Hiashi who gave his best glare.

"Ah, you're here Naruto. Well, let's get started. I can't wait to see what your bloodlines do." Sarutobi grinned.

"Hold on, you mean even you haven't seen them before, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"No, Naruto-kun has been very secretive concerning his abilities. Like a future clan head should, after all." Sarutobi replied.

"Well, let's start with the amusing part first, shall we?" Naruto said as he took off his cloak, gloves, bracers and shirt and handed them to a blushing Anko.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

"Those clothes have numerous seals on them; I don't want to argue with any of you afterwards regarding the source of my abilities. I suggest you use your Sharingan to verify if I have any left on my skin. You should do the same, Hyuga-san." Naruto said.

As the two doujutsu users did so, they found three gravity seals on his lower back that were swiftly removed, in addition to the one on his belly that they didn't even bother mentioning.

"Well, now what?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, we can begin the demonstration. Hyuga-san, feel free to use on me any gentle fist attack you desire. Just don't poke my eyes." Naruto said.

"Are you out of your mind, Uzumaki?" Ibiki asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he has his reasons." Sarutobi said with contained amusement. "Go ahead Hiashi, try and close his tenketsu."

"Very well." Hiashi grinned evilly and dashed at the blond._ "I would be stupid to turn down such a chance to slay the demon!"_

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"**_ the Hyuga head called out and proceeded to close 64 of Naruto' tenketsu. When he was done, he took a step back and, with a spin of his body, he thrust his left hand towards the blond releasing a wave of chakra aimed at his heart as he said _**"Hakke Kūshō"**_

With that, he turned around and began walking back towards the group with a smug look on his face.

"I don't remember telling you to stop, Hyuga-san." Naruto' voice was heard and Hiashi stopped in mid step. He turned around and saw Naruto just standing there like nothing had happened. And, as he looked at him with his Byakugan, he saw that all of his tenketsu were still open.

"_I must have missed somehow. No mater, I'll do it sight this time"_ he thought and charged at Naruto _**"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō"**_ Hiashi called out and attacked 128 tenketsu. He then thrust his right hand at his target and released a powerful wave of chakra _**"Hakke Hasangeki"**_ he called out.

This time, he waited for the dust created by the wave of chakra to dissipate. When it did, his jaw dropped. There stood Naruto Uzumaki, completely unharmed and YAWNING!

Without another word, Hiashi charged at Naruto with rage.

"_**Hakke Sanbyakurokujūichi Shiki"**_ he called out, aiming for each and every one of Naruto' 361 tenketsu. When he was done, he took a few steps back. _"Surely, that one got him!"_ the Hyuga thought. But, when he looked at Naruto carefully with his Byakugan…

"**HOW? How are you keeping your tenketsu open? Are you using the demon?"** Hiashi roared.

"Keep your voice down if you want to live to see tomorrow" Sarutobi said coldly as he appeared with a kunai aimed at the Hyuga' neck. "If you break that law, you know the consequences."

"If I did use it, you would be the first one to notice, with those eyes of yours. Kakashi can confirm it, since he has uncovered his Sharingan since we started. And without doubt, everyone in the vicinity would have sensed the youki." Naruto said in a bored voice as he motioned towards Kakashi' red eye with three tomoe.

"Then how did you do it?" Hiashi demanded.

"Go on, Naruto-kun. Explain." Sarutobi requested with a wide grin.

"Just one demonstration. Hyuga-san, make a Kage Bunshin and had it observe along with the group. Then use the _**Kaiten**_."

"Go on Hiashi, do it." Sarutobi said as he went back to the others and was soon followed by Hiashi' clone.

The Hyuga head gave the blond another death glare before he began to spin while expelling chakra.

"_**Hakkeshō Kaiten"**_ he called out and was surrounded by a large blue dome of chakra.

Naruto simply approached the dome and placed his right palm on it. The dome immediately began to disappear, starting from where Naruto touched it. Hiashi then stopped and dispelled his clone, receiving its memories.

"I see. You have the ability to destroy chakra." Hiashi mumbled annoyed.

"Yes, it's a very rare and powerful ability. It's called _**Magick Tekkai**_. There hasn't been a user for several thousand years, maybe more…" Naruto explained.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Shikaku inquired with a raised eyebrow. "There are few history recordings dating a few hundred years, but for thousands of years…" he trailed of before his eyes widened in realization. "Unless…"

"Exactly, I know from Kyubi." Naruto confirmed. _"Sorry Asuna-chan. I can't tell them yet"_ Naruto apologized mentally.

"_No problem, I'm sure you can make it up to me."_ Asuna answered suggestively.

"You can communicate with the Demon?" Ibiki asked a little tense. "How?"

"I believe I can explain that." Inoichi stepped forward. "You see, Naruto has a lot of control over his mind, to the point he can enter it like he would with a building, an redecorate it as well. And I have to say that the amount of control he has over it is beyond everything I've ever seen, even from my fellow clansmen who pride themselves with the power of their mind. In his mindscape, the Kyubi must represented in some sort of imprisonment, and Naruto-kun can communicate with it without approaching too much."

"'_Must be'_? You mean you haven't seen it?" Shikaku asked.

"No, I had the cage hidden under a mountain since I also allowed Ino to have a look and didn't want to show her too much." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun discretely showed me the mountain." Inoichi confirmed.

"But if he's communicating with the Demon he must be losing control!" Hiashi hurried to say, receiving blank looks from everyone.

"A Jinchūriki that can communicate with his or her tenant is the most stable one of them all. Without that, the Biju may drive the host mad and take control." Shikaku said.

"I see…" Hiashi said.

"Anyway, I believe that you have proven your bloodline and thus deserve…" Inoichi began.

"No, I have proven ONE of my bloodlines" Naruto corrected and was followed by silence.

"A human being can't have more then one bloodline! You're a …" Hiashi began but stopped when he felt the Hokage' kunai at his throat.

"Watch your wording." Sarutobi warned.

"But there have been countless breeding experiments in mixing the Byakugan with the Sharingan and…" Hiashi began.

"And they failed because it's nearly impossible to naturally mix bloodlines, especially of the same kind, doujutsu in your case." Naruto said.

"By naturally you mean… "Shikaku began.

"More of that a little later. For now, allow me to demonstrate my second bloodline." Naruto said and everyone took their distance. "Kakashi, watch carefully because you'll be doing part of the explaining." Naruto said as he raised his right hand above his head and closed his eyes in concentration. When he suddenly opened them, there was a small flash of golden light and huge lethal looking silver spear appeared in his right hand.

"Where did that come from? Did he take it out of a containment seal?" Choza asked.

"No, he has only one seal left and if holds the Kyubi." Aburame Shibi said.

"That's correct; it didn't come from a seal. Care to explain for us, Kakashi-san?" Naruto said.

"You made it from chakra. That flash of light was that chakra taking the form of the spear." Kakashi said shocked. "It happened so fast that I almost missed it even with my Sharingan."

"But that spear is clearly solid, with almost no traces of chakra in it!" Hiashi said with his Byakugan activated.

"Yes. I converted energy, in this care chakra, into matter." Naruto explained. "I first picture it in my mindscape and then bring it outside. This bloodline is called _**Jishou Zousaku**_. Like the _**Magick Tekkai**_, it has been a very long time since the last user."

"So the objects you make are permanent?" Sarutobi asked, not knowing any details himself.

"Well, normally yes. However, I may leave a trace of chakra n it like in this one, making it vulnerable to my _**Magick Tekkai**_." Naruto said and activating his Magic Cancel and destroying the spear completely.

"Very useful ability, not to mention powerful. You could create a serious blockade when retreating and if you have to go back you can easily make it disappear. Not to mention you would never run out of weapons." Shikaku mussed.

"Or food" Naruto said, now eating an apple that had appeared in his hand.

"You can make organic materials?" Inoichi asked in shock. "How about animals?"

"It might be possible… but I have yet to reach that level of mastery. I wouldn't want to summon a corpse." Naruto said hesitantly.

"_Yes, a soul would be required for a conscious being. That's how the Lifemaker created the people of Mundus Magicus, he gradually gathered souls from Mundus Vetus and then gave them bodies in his new world."_ Negi confirmed.

"_I don't intend to steal any souls anytime soon, or ever if I can help it"_ Naruto told him.

"_I'm glad to hear that. I only did so once, but with that soul' permission"_ Negi said.

"So, is there anything else you might want to show us, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, there is. First, I will show you what that stone block over there is for." Naruto said as he walked towards said stone block. "You made it a few days ago, I believe, so all remaining chakra should be gone by now. Hyuga-san, care to check?"

"There is no chakra in it." Hiashi confirmed.

"Good. Now it would be best if you and Kakashi stop using your doujutsu, or you might go blind." the blond warned and Kakashi immediately covered his eye while the veins around Hiashi' eyes disappeared.

At that point, Naruto raised his arms at his sides and began channeling mana in his left hand and ki in his right. When the quantities were equal, he clasped his hands, combining the two energies. Immediately, he was covered in a huge golden aura.

"That power! With energy like that I really could have gone blind." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yes, very nice light show. What does it do anyway?" Hiashi asked annoyed.

"Hokage-sama, do you remember the details of Lady Tsunade' superhuman strength?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"Yes, she uses her perfect chakra control to channel chakra at the point of impact. But why…" he began before his eyes widened in realization and eyed the golden aura warily.

"Yes, why waste my concentration on channeling each strike when I can keep the optimal level of chakra all over my body as long as this technique is active." Naruto said before turning towards the stone block and jumping to reach its middle level so fast that it could have rivaled the Hiraishin. As he reached that high, he punched the stone with all his might. The results were mind breaking. The fifty feet tall stone cube had been literally turned to dust, blown away by the powerful punch. Naruto landed a little winded and deactivated the technique.

"It's called _**Kankahō**_. The details of this technique' activation will remained a clan secret, but the knowledge wouldn't be of much use to you at an advanced age." Naruto said.

"I-I see, a clan secret technique like my own." Inoichi observed, trying to get out of shock. "I suspect that this technique is also ancient?"

"Yes. At that time it was called 'The Ultimate Art' since it increases the user' physical capabilities a great deal. Strength, speed, resilience, you name it, it makes it better. Though, like most high level techniques it takes a lot of power." Naruto explained.

"Truly impressive. Is there anything else?" Sarutobi inquired, a little shaken as he remembered who was at the receiving end of Tsunade' punches and the effects.

"Yes, my third bloodline." Naruto confirmed.

"You have three bloodlines!" Hiashi yelled.

"Three unlocked bloodlines." Naruto corrected.

"Explain." Ibiki said.

"The _**Shiki Fūjin**_ used by the Yondaime was meant to pass souls through the user' body and into the Shinigami." Naruto began. "However, the Kyubi' soul was way too big for the process to succeed so only half went to the Shinigami while the other half was sealed in me. Once again, the _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_ that keeps the Fox sealed didn't act normaly when it was applied because the soul sealed, even if it was humongous, was not whole. So the seal drew what it could from me. Bloodlines and abilities. Since then, the Kyubi' soul has healed and it is safe to draw out what was taken from me." Naruto said while adding mentally _"Good friends, that's what it kept from me"_

"So, besides this third bloodline, could there be others sealed?" Shikaku inquired.

"I don't know for sure. All I can do is release what doesn't want to eat me up." Naruto said.

"_Naruto-kun, you naughty, naughty boy!"_ Kyubi and Eva said in one voice.

"_Does that mean you admit it?"_ Naruto teased and felt the waves of embarrassment through the connection.

"Very well then, how about you demonstrate your third bloodline. We'll talk about that some other time." Sarutobi suggested.

"Well, I can only tell you what this bloodline does. Unless a willing volunteer appears." Naruto said.

"Will I do?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be willing after I tell you what it does." Naruto snickered.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Choza said.

"Quite simple. I drink your blood after do something to it and I gain your bloodline." Naruto said casually.

A long silence followed that statement. All of the bloodline users stared at him fearfully and in disbelief.

"A-Are you serious?" Kakashi managed to say.

"Yes, I'm sure you heard legends about vampires, right? This is something similar, but not the need to feed, but the results gained. And no, I am not a vampire; I just have some similar abilities." Naruto explained.

"Can you turn into a bat? I mean shapeshift, not _**Henge**_." Tsume asked curiously.

"Yes, I shapeshift into a lot of things, but not because of the _**Shinso Semi-Vampirism**_ bloodline, but because of a technique I created a while back. Remember my _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_, ojisan?" Naruto smirked.

"But that was just a Henge, right?" Sarutobi blushed.

"Nope, a Henge is just an illusion. This isn't." Naruto grinned and made a ram handsign. He was covered by a burst of smoke and when it dissipated a gorgeous teenage blonde with all the right curves stood there, this time dressed. _She_ then walked to Anko and said "Have a feel" in a seductive and completely female voice, giving some of the men nosebleeds.

Anko, with a blush and grin did so by touching the blondes' breasts. Her eyes then widened in shock and squeezed again before she began checking the rest of the body. She was about to try to remove the pants when her subject of harassment cleared _her_ throat.

"I think that's enough." _she_ said embarrassed.

"So, can you only switch gender and age?" Kurenai inquired.

"Nope, I can turn in just about everyone, even some animals. And the best part is that once I turn into something, I stay that way until I want to turn back to normal or into something else." Naruto grinned as she turned into Sarutobi and then back to normal.

"Anyway, back to the bloodline, I believe it would be very useful once you begin having missions outside the village and meet enemy ninja. Even in the village, if one of out bloodlines dies out, with a little effort we can recover it." Sarutobi said.

"Like the Sharingan." Shibi observed.

"Yes. However, I'm only allowing Naruto to gain a bloodline this from an enemy ninja, or given willingly by someone, or to maintain one of Konoha' bloodlines." Sarutobi said firmly and all the others agreed, even Hiashi. "I would want you to take the Sharingan right now, but with the way Sasuke and the civilian council are…" Sarutobi trailed off and sighed.

"What if the blood came from another Uchiha, not Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a slight grin.

"Well, all of us would accept it I believe" Sarutobi turned towards the ninja council and received confirmation before turning back to Naruto "But besides Sasuke the only person you may get blood from is Uchiha Itachi, and beating him is no small thing, if you could ever find him, that is."

"What if he gave me his blood willingly?" Naruto inquired, barely maintaining a straight face.

"I would pay to see that happen." Hiashi laughed. "Such foolishness! An Uchiha to give his blood willingly!"

"Well, I'm afraid you can't _see it happen_ because it already did, a long time ago in fact" Naruto said as he took a small containment scroll from an inner pocket of his coat and unsealed it, revealing a small vial half filled with a frozen red substance.

An uncomfortably long silence followed that statement. Most of the council members were looking at him with suspicion while Hiashi' jaw just hit the ground. Sarutobi' eyes on the other hand were suddenly filled with understanding.

"So that's why he was injured that day." the old Kage said out loud, drawing everyone's eyes to him. "Itachi had been assigned as Naruto' bodyguard until a day after the massacre. On that last evening, he had a small cut on his left palm. He just said he sparred with you a little."

"Yeah. It was the first and for obvious reasons the only time I managed to even touch him. But I didn't give him that cut. You see, when he congratulated me on my first hit, I complained that I might never be able to draw blood from him. After I said that, he cut his hand and gave me this blood sample to remember him by and motivate me. The next day, let's just say there was more Uchiha blood spilled then anyone would want." Naruto finished with a grimace.

"I see. _To remember him by_. In other words he had probably already decided…" Sarutobi said, lost in memories.

"Still, I'm surprised you remember something that insignificant from so long ago. Maybe you're not completely senile, after all." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, maybe… HEY!" Sarutobi finally realized what had been said and had a tick mark on his head. Some of the other ninja were containing their snickers as well.

"Anyway, what do you say about the sample?" Naruto inquired.

"Bah, go ahead! The hell with the civilians! Even if they don't agree, with bloodlines like yours they would have to be retarded to try to exile or harm you. I'm allowing it anyway, so their complains will have to go through me." Sarutobi declared.

"Very well, I'll go right ahead then" Naruto said and channeled fire element chakra in the hand holding the vial, thus melting the ice into blood. He then removed the tap of the vial and raised his other hand to his now open mouth. The white of his eyes turned black and his canines began to lengthen until they were one and a half inches long. He then put a hole in his thumb using one of his long canines before letting several drops of blood to fall in the vial, making the liquid turn black. His appearance then turned to normal and the wound on his thumb healed.

"Are you sure that thing is safe? It looks poisonous." Anko observed, looking at the vial with unease.

"Well, it has Uchiha blood in it. What would you expect?" Naruto remarked before drinking the liquid.

He then dropped the vial and brought his hands to his eyes with a gasp of pain.

"What's wrong?" Sarutobi asked, joining Anko at the blond' side.

"Nothing's wrong. But any kind of physical transformation comes with at least a small dose of pain. Imagine how it's like at a genetic level." Naruto gasped out, making the others pale. "Don't worry; I have a large tolerance for pain. Now everyone, stand back so I can finish!" he demanded and everyone took their distance.

When they were far enough, a black aura spread from under Naruto' palms until it covered the whole body. It then quickly retreated to the eyes.

"Okay, it's done." Naruto said and removed his hands and revealed his usual blue eyes.

"Nothing happened. I see no difference" Hiashi remarked.

"That's because it's not active. I don't see your eyes bulged all the time either." Naruto shot back. "Let's see now…" he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he had the Sharingan activated, in its mature form. The white of his eyes was black however.

"I thing that part of his eyes is black because of the vampirism. Well, how is it?" Sarutobi inquired.

"You're all look like moving in slow motion." Naruto said.

"Can you achieve the _**Mangekyō Sharingan**_?" Hiashi asked.

"Don't bother trying Naruto, it requires…" Sarutobi began, as he glared at Hiashi.

"I know. But Itachi did the deed before giving me this blood. Shinsui, right?" Naruto asked and received a surprised nod. "Let's see now…" he closed his eyes and when he opened them again the colors of his iris had switched places, now three red tomoe being on a black background. Naruto then threw the empty vial to the ground and looked straight at it as he said one word: _**"Amaterasu"**_.

The vial was immediately covered in pitch black flames that devoured the vial in seconds. Nothing was left.

"Okay, that was awesome." Anko said impressed.

"And the best part is that I won't get any eye damage because of my vampiric healing ability as well as the Kyubi." Naruto remarked as he deactivated the Sharingan.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi said, taking two scrolls from his Kage robes as he approached "sign here for your new clan…" he waited for Naruto to do so "and here for your new estate" he waited for him to sign, both of them with wide grins, as they saw the location written: the former home of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, the Namikaze clan estate and grounds.

"I will call it the _**Fuhen Clan**_." Naruto grinned.

**A.N.: FINALY DONE! I hope you liked the chapter. Here are some translations:**

**Magick Tekkai = Magic Cancel**

**Jishou Zousaku = Matter Creation**

**Fuhen = Immortal/Eternal**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Next time: ****The bet and the Fuhen Clan**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Ten **

**The bet and the Fuhen Clan**

As Naruto finished naming his new clan, Hiashi decided to speak.

"Fuhen, as in eternal? That's a little too grandiose for you, if you ask me…" he began.

"Well, nobody asked you." Naruto cut him off, earning a few snickers from the other clan heads.

"I see you become even more arrogant. You should remember your place." Hiashi spoke coldly.

"And that would be two rows in front of you in the council chamber, right?" Naruto shot back with a wide grin towards an equally pleased Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, surely this is a joke!" Hiashi turned towards the old man. "We can not allow a… child in the council!" he said, quickly holding back the word 'demon'.

"Of course I'm serious. It's one of the laws insisted on by the Shodaime himself. All clans, old or new, that have a bloodline or a special ability must have a representative in the council. And Naruto-kun has both." Sarutobi said.

"But we can't have…" Hiashi tried to say something but was suddenly hit by killer intent from all the other ninja around.

"'Can't have'? If I didn't know better, I would say that you are trying to oppose the Hokage and defy one of the fundamental laws of Konoha." Sarutobi said coldly.

"Of course no, Hokage-sama, I was just expressing my concern about Uzumaki-san' knowledge and ability of what a council member must be able to do." Hiashi said in a slightly trembled voice.

"Oh, that should be the least of your concerns. I know all the laws in Konoha, including the individual clan laws. As for the 'ability' as a council member, I'm pretty sure you are talking about patience during the meetings, since there hasn't been a new law since the Kyubi attack. And considering I used to spend a few hours a day listening to various bullshit claims of crimes I didn't commit, I think I have plenty." Naruto finished with a glare at the Hyuga head.

"I see." Hiashi muttered, with a vein pulsing on his temple, making him look like he's using the Byakugan. He then focused on something Naruto said. "Wait, what do you mean by 'the least of my concerns'?"

"Oh, did you forget?" Naruto asked a little surprised. "With something so important on the line?" he teased.

"What?" Hiashi asked, with a sudden feeling of dread.

"I believe Naruto-kun is referring to the bet you made with him a week ago regarding his clan status. You had me act as witness, after all" Sarutobi said with a wide smile that told the council member that someone was about to suffer, and that someone will most likely be Hiashi.

"Oh, I see. Yes, I remember." Hiashi said, ashen faced.

"Yes, and since I won the bet, I get my prize. Do you remember your offer?" Naruto asked in a sickly sweet voice, giving the others shivers.

"'Anything within my power to give'" Hiashi spoke with horror. He realized that he may have just as well signed his death certificate. "Do you want my life?" he asked with a shiver.

"No, I had something else in mind." Naruto grinned.

"Very well, name your prize." Hiashi said relieved and then got an idea. "Just keep in mind that you can only name one thing and it must be within my power. If it isn't, you'll waste your chance" he said, earning protests from Anko and Kurenai.

"Sure, I accept those terms." Naruto brought silence. "After all, like I just told you, I know all of the clan laws, yours included. I know very well what you can and cannot do." Naruto said, making Hiashi' smile disappear.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked.

"There is a certain law that you made several years ago within your clan. It was opposed even by a few of your elders, if I recall correctly. You also made it in a way that only the clan head could change or remove it, with or without the elders' consent. Do you remember which law I'm talking about?" Naruto said.

As Naruto spoke, Hiashi thought back to the night his wife Hisana died. She was one of the few that didn't hate Naruto and even allowed Hinata near him. That night, after his talk with the elders where the possibility of Naruto' role in Hisana' death, he had remembered how close Hinata was getting to Naruto. He had hastily decided that all marriages from that point onwards were to be within the clan, under the excuse of bloodline preservation.

"Do you mean the law I made for preserving the Byakugan?" Hiashi asked.

"For destroying the Byakugan you mean" Naruto replied, drawing everyone's attention. "While it's true that any children born from that inbreeding will have the Byakugan, their bodies will generally be weaker then those of their parents because of the lack of new genetic material in the mix. Within a few generations, their bodies wouldn't be able to support the stress caused by the Byakugan and it will become a looked ability like the Sharingan, requiring special circumstances to activate. Or it could become locked permanently. And yes, I know for sure, I had to do research for my bloodlines as well, you know." he added, at Hiashi' expression.

"I see… So, you want me to remove that law or chance it so that outside marriages are allowed?" Hiashi asked.

"That's part of it. Besides changing it to allow outside marriages, I want it to forbid forced marriages and any of that sort of control of either you or the elders in those maters. If the person wants to be with someone, you'll allow it unless there are legitimate reasons for not doing so, like the other person being a wanted person by the village. If the person refuses to marry someone, it's their decision only." Naruto explained. "I'll give you the complete version later on."

"You think you can impose what laws you want upon my clan?" Hiashi raised his voice angrily.

"No, I an imposing it on you" Naruto said bluntly. "It's within your power. By the way, one of the clauses of the law is that it's unchangeable unless that Hokage himself says otherwise." Naruto added, making Hiashi' final loophole out of the situation disappear.

"Very well, it's not like I have any choice in the matter anyway" Hiashi agreed grudgingly.

"Indeed. We'll make the announcement in tomorrow' council meeting, where we'll announce the details of Naruto' new clan and compound." Sarutobi grinned.

"Compound? What compound?" Hiashi snapped in attention.

"The new Fuhen compound, of course." Sarutobi said.

"You're having the village build a new compound for a clan with just one member?" Hiashi almost yelled.

"No, Naruto has just signed the deed to a now extinct clan of Konoha. It would be meaningless to have him reside elsewhere." Sarutobi explained with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Extinct clan?" Hiashi asked more to himself, as he though of the possibilities.

The Uchiha had a compound, but they weren't extinct. So that meant it happened further in the past. That led his to the Kyubi attack when several clans were extinguished; fortunately none had bloodlines, but clan techniques. Among them, only a few had had compounds and those were destroyed during the attack. There was only one that had survived unscratched, thanks to the seals that were protecting it. But that was…

"You're hiving him the Yondaime' compound? That place is nearly twice as large as the Hyuga compound! It's too much for only one person!" Hiashi all but screamed.

"Not for long." Sarutobi countered with a grin.

"You mean you are reconstructing the compound to make it smaller?" Hiashi asked, calmer.

"No, it means I'm invoking the Clan Restoration Act. All male members of a clan that has less then ten bloodline users must have at least three wives. So he won't be alone in that compound for long. Besides, the same could be said for the Uchiha, and I don't hear any of you complaining" Sarutobi said before noticing that looks on the other clan heads and add "today anyway".

"But what of the Yondaime' secret techniques and other things left in the compound?" Hiashi insisted.

"Everything within those walls now belongs to Naruto. Besides, Minato made sure that only someone worthy can even enter the compound. I'm sure that the things inside are even more protected." Sarutobi countered.

"But he's an orphan and a mere genin for that matter! How can he afford to keep it in good condition?" Hiashi tried.

"Who cares about the condition? The Uchiha compound is half covered in dust or worse. It's his property, his business. He can even burn it down and build something else if he wants to." Sarutobi shrugged. "The same goes for any of you regarding your own homes: as long as it doesn't cause real problems for the village, it's your business what you do on your property."

"Fine!" Hiashi snapped, earning a glare from Sarutobi before continuing in a more civil manner "Are we done for today?"

"I believe we are, unless any of you has something to add." Sarutobi said, looking at the others questionably.

"If I may Hokage-sama" Kakashi stepped forward "I would suggest we should keep Naruto' Sharingan, and especially the Mangekyo Sharingan, hidden from the rest of the population. Sasuke at the very least should be in the dark about it."

"Why, it would be good for moral to have two users of a famous bloodline, rather then one? Not to mention that Sasuke had yet to even achieve the first stage of the Sharingan." Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"That's exactly the point, not only I suddenly have such a power, but in such an advanced stage. Imagine Sasuke' reaction to that. As for most of the population, they'll either say that I stole Sasuke' Sharingan, or associate it with the influence of my tenant. Either scenario is not looking good at the moment." Naruto explained.

"Yes, you have a point, Kakashi." Sarutobi said, rubbing his chin. "Here's what we'll do. Next time you unlock a bloodline or ability you have sealed, say that that Sharingan was one of them and if someone discovers the Mangekyo we can say it's because of its sudden contact with your massive chakra reserves." he decided and everyone there nodded in agreement before starting to leave. All knew that the scandal would affect them as well.

Soon, only Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Ibiki and Sarutobi were left with Naruto.

"Kid, the way you played Hiashi-teme… it was beautiful" Anko said, wiping an imaginary tear.

"Ever considered entering the Interrogation Division? You seam to have a talent for mental torture." Ibiki added with a grin.

"Yeah, the though did cross my mind. But I think I'll keep aiming for Hokage, thanks for the offer though." Naruto returned the grin.

"Still, you took even me by surprise with Itachi' blood. You didn't mention it before." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, I wanted to keep it a secret until I can tell Kakashi about it as well. I wanted to know if you considered it an insult to the memory of your teammate." Naruto said, looking at the silver-haired jounin.

"I don't mind, Naruto." Kakashi smiled. "In fact, Obito would have found the whole thing very amusing. Think about it, the bloodline that can steal jutsu gets stolen by a bloodline that steals other bloodlines." he said, making the others chuckle at the irony. "Thanks for the thought; I know I would have bought Hokage-sama' cover story otherwise."

"No problem. Now, there's someplace I need to go with Hokage-sama, please excuse us." Naruto said and Sarutobi gave the others a dismissing glance.

After they were left alone, Sarutobi turned towards the blond.

"Are you ready to see your home, Naruto-kun?" he asked gently.

"You bet old man." Naruto grinned.

"Very well, we'll need to stop by my office first though; we'll need instructions on how to enter to estate." Sarutobi said as they started moving.

"You mean that was in the box? The one in the safe?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, among other things. The box is blood-sealed, but Minato told me about its contents." Sarutobi said as they reached the boundary of the training ground. There, they stopped long enough for Naruto to make a few Kage Bunshin and instruct them to destroy the privacy seals he had placed beforehand.

"I think Danzo is severely pisses right about now." Naruto said. "Not only did he lose several of his men today, but the ones left couldn't even enter, let alone see demonstration."

"'Lost several men'? Did they try to attack you?" Sarutobi asked concerned.

"Yeah, keyword 'tried'. What they got was an explosive clones and a bundle of keys. On one book was written Minato Namikaze and on the other was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. As he opened one of them, his eyes watered. In his hands was his fathers' diary. As he looked at the first pages of both diaries, he noticed that they began the day the two had started dating. Also, at the end of Minato' diary was written that only a blood relative of either him or Kushina may unseal the compound. It had a very advanced blood containment seal on it, enveloping the entire property in a spherical barrier. To open it, a large amount of chakra had to be supplied in addition to the blood; amounts that only a Namikaze were known to have naturally.

Armed with that information, the two headed for the richest area of the village; area where both the Uchiha and Hyuga compound were situated in. Fortunately, there were a few rows of houses belonging to some rich merchants between them.

Like the other two, it had a tall stone wall surrounding it. However, unlike the other two, it had only one gate. It was made of a black steel that only reflected moon light, practically absorbing any other kind of light. In the center of it was golden plate with the Namikaze clan crest on it. It was that plate that Naruto had to put blood on and channel chakra into. As he pierced his thumb with a kunai, he thought about a paragraph regarding the golden plate. According to his father, the plate was made "to fit any situation".

_"Oh well, there's only one way to find out."_ he shrugged and touched the crest, channeling chakra into it. At first he thought it was going to be easy, but he then realized why only someone with massive chakra reserves could open it: the thing was like a goddamn black hole! He had depleted about half of the reserves he had before he graduated from the Academy when the absorption process stopped, making him realize that he had been trying to pull his hand away before but couldn't.

When he took his hand off the plate he noticed that the Namikaze crest was gone. Instead, there was a new one. It was very similar to a pactio circle, the difference being that the star inside it had seven instead of six corners. Also, the eye symbol in the center was made entirely of sapphire.

"I think I have found my new clan crest, old man." Naruto spoke after a few minutes of staring.

"Yes, I believe you have." Sarutobi nodded, equally impressed.

"Just one question though." Naruto said, looking at the gate "How do I open the gate?" There was indeed no sign of whether one must push or pull the door.

"Oh, you're gonna like this." Sarutobi grinned. "Tell me, did you notice that the gate is perfectly round? The lower part is under the ground, but it's shaped like a perfect circle with the round crest plate in the center." Sarutobi explained enthusiastically. "To open it, you just need to tap the plate twice. It only applies to you since you are the owner. Other people can open it if you put a certain blood seal on them."

With a nod, Naruto tapped the plate. He then watched in amazement how the plate melted into the black steel of the gate and a small round hole appeared where it stood. The hole expanded quickly and in a few seconds it was the size of the gate.

"Cool." Naruto said in amazement.

"I couldn't agree more, Naruto-kun. Anyway, I believe you'll handle things from here. I need to get back to the office. Maybe you can give me a tour after you've cleaned up the place." Sarutobi said and left.

Looking back at the entrance, Naruto took a deep breath and entered the compound, the gate closing behind him.

The first words that crossed his mind were: _"Fuck! What kind of jungle is this?" _and indeed he had a point. The entire area was covered in overgrown plants, some even reaching his height. In fact, the only places NOT covered were the buildings and the stone pavement that led to them. There was a stone causeway that led directly from the gate to the largest building that he assumed was the main house; along the way it branched out towards several other buildings, living areas or not.

As he reached the main house, he took a look at the wilderness behind him. _"No wonder the old man was in such a hurry to leav_e" he thought.

"_Yeah, old guys kinda hate doing yard work"_ Asuna said amused.

"_Yeah, I kind of figured. And as much as I would like to make a few hundred clones and have them get rid of everything, I would feel kinda bad if they ruin some of the rose bushes I noticed." _Naruto replied with a sigh.

"_Yeah, it would be a shame."_ Eva admitted. _"Why don't you order the clones to clean up the buildings first? Maybe there are some photos lying around that would give you an idea of how the gardens should look like"_ she suggested.

"_Good point. And while they're at it they'll also scout the entire area so I can figure out how big this place is. Hiashi said that it's nearly twice as large as the Hyuga compound, but my memory of that place is a little fuzzy."_ Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"_Yeah, I bet. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that you landed on your head when you fell of Hiashi' roof. After you painted the roofs of the entire compound pink, remember?"_ Kyubi laughed.

"_Oh, yeah! Good times, good times!"_ Naruto grinned at the memory. He was never proved guilty of that one. Probably because they only noticed a week later, since ANBU rarely were allowed to approach the Hyuga compound.

With that happy thought Naruto covered nearly every spot of pavement with Kage Bunshin.

"Alright, search and clean up all of the buildings. I'm particularly interested in pictures of the gardens; I want them to look just like in the past, if possible." Naruto instructed and dispatched the clones.

As the clones got to work Naruto headed for the back yard. To say the least, it was humongous. It was about half the size of a regular genin team training ground, and fortunately for Naruto it was partially paved with either wood or stone. There were a lot of trees in that area as well as a large pool, but the central clearing took most of the space. Even with so many years passed, there were still visible signs of various techniques on either the ground or trees.

What drew Naruto' attention was a large hexagonal stone structure in the center of the clearing. It was full of holes from various techniques, but the kind that intrigued him was quite organized for mere holes. They were in a straight line on a side of the stone structure, in varied sizes, but almost the same shape: perfectly round. Naruto quickly realized that it was left as sign of mastering that technique, but couldn't help but notice that, while the holes began at a corner of the structure, it didn't reach the other one. _"Hm, maybe it was mastered quicker then initially thought"_ Naruto mentally shrugged.

It was over an hour later that Naruto returned to the front garden to see how things were going. Several of the houses had been sealed since they were no longer in use since the clan had few members, so there was only a little dust in those. On the other hand, some of the storage buildings and the dojo had a few windows open and there was a lot clean. The only building that the clones had been unable to enter was ironically the main house, the one used by the clan head.

It had a seal on the entrance identical with the one on the gate, but apparently the two were connected somehow since the crest had already changed.

"_What do you think, should I simply tap it or wipe blood on it?" _Naruto asked.

"_Try taping it first, no use wasting blood or chakra."_ Eva said.

As he did so, his hand was suddenly glued to the crest and chakra began pouring out of him. It was far less then the gate had required and it was over rather quickly, the housed being enveloped in a green glow for a few seconds when he removed his hand, followed by the glow being shattered like pieces of glass that dispersed before it reached the ground.

"_It had some sort of advanced seal on it."_ Naruto said intrigued.

"_Hm. This feeling…"_ Negi muttered. _"Naruto, I don't think you'll need to clean this house"_

"_Why?"_ Eva asked.

"_The sensation I got when the seal was broken is similar with the one I had when I used the __**Cassiopeia**__ all those years ago"_ Negi explained. _"So it must have a time-space component. My guess is that the house is just like the day it was sealed."_

"_Well, there' only one way to find out"_ Naruto said as he opened the door.

The inside was indeed spotless, which brought his the mental image of his father wincing when his mother berated him for dirtying something. It brought both a smile as well as some tears in his eyes.

He then proceeded to inspect the three story house, from top to the four levels of basement. Each basement had a different stairwell with a blood seal at both ends of it.

The first level was a large jutsu library, about half the size of the Hokage' library. The biggest section was for Fuinjutsu, which was to be expected since all Namikazes were very skilled in that area of expertise.

The second level was a weapons storage and weapon forging area, if one were to guess looking at the various foals, anvils and tools. Most of the visible weapons were swords, some of them chained to the walls with various seals on them that intrigued Naruto, but he decided to inspect them at a later time.

The third floor was a dungeon area, with a dozen holding cells. They were in a surprising good condition, almost brand new, so either they were a recent addition or they were rarely used, which increased his good mood.

The fourth and final level of the basement was by far the best guarded. It had a seal like the one at the gate and sucked a good deal of chakra. When the circular door opened, Naruto had to shield his eyes from the sudden light. He had been using a basic _**Lux**_ spell to light his way, so it came as a surprise that an underground chamber was so well illuminated.

The chamber was a perfect sphere with a suspended pathway leading from the entrance to the center of the chamber. As he got there, his eyes gradually adjusted to the light, enough to notice where it was coming from. The entire surface of the chamber' walls was covered in glowing seals. In the center of the spherical room was another sphere, made of glass, which contained a perfect model of the compound.

At first, Naruto thought of Eva' Resort, which he had heard so much about, but he dismissed the thought immediately since the landscape was different then the real one by the lack of overgrown plants. Still, it did show how the garden was supposed to look like and Naruto took the chance to memorize the image with the Sharingan. He then made a Kage Bunshin and relayed a message for the other clones that were done cleaning to stat working on the garden using the mental image of the model and the information they already had. He then dispelled it, thus giving the memories to both himself and the other clones.

But that wasn't all he noticed with the Sharingan. Thin invisible seals covered the surface of the glass sphere, the pattern being identical to the one on the walls around. He also noticed seven crystal marbles situated under the ground level of the compound that were glowing as well. Thinking about the fact that the compound had been impossible to enter until today, he realized that there had to be some sort of barrier around the property, and apparently this was a control room of sorts. But such a large structure must have required huge amounts of power to be maintained.

Then it hit him. If the seven spherical crystals were also present in real size underground, then they could only be for either channeling energy or absorbing it. In other words, those crystals were drawing energy from the earth itself to power the barrier. Ingenious.

When he relayed his theory to his tenants, they told his that the same theory had been used at Mahora, but using the World Tree' magic as power. Eva in particular knew all the details, since she had researched it for years because of the curse that held her there.

After he inspected the seals a little, he decided to see the upper levels as well. There over twenty bedrooms, the largest being the master bedroom at the third floor.

It has a large balcony facing the gate of the estate. There were several photos of his parents there; the last one seemed to have been taken when Kushina was pregnant. He took great pleasure in looking at each of them, laughing at the ones that featured Kushina making fun of Minato or the two eating ramen. At least he knew where he got those traits from.

He then decided to have an aerial look at the progress in the garden and was impressed to see that most of the weeds and excess grass was gone. The only places where the clones had avoided working too much were the rose bushes since they might have gotten dispelled because of the thorns. Deciding that a few clones were expendable since the worst part was over, Naruto yelled a few orders at the clones and soon enough the rose bushes were starting to look presentable. It was almost nighttime when the yard work was done, and it was only because Naruto had made another three hundred clones to speed up the process.

He had also sent a few Kage Bunshin at his apartment to pack hi things, or rather pick up the already filled containment scrolls. He had decided to stay in the master bedroom and had some clones gather his parents' personal items and seal then away. He also made sure that these were Kaze Bunshin, since he had a feeling that some things hidden in the drawers were not to be seen by kids. That had earned a few teasing remarks from the girls, but they had to admit that they would have done the same if it was their parents' room. He then proceeded to put his stuff away and settle in for the night. It had been a long day and he was very pleased of the way the future of the Fuhen clan looked.

**Next time: Emergency Backup**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Emergency Backup**

As Naruto awakened that morning he felt more relaxed then ever. As he recalled the events of the previous day, he couldn't help but smile in contentment. He was in his parents' house, away from all annoying villagers, safe from all the assassination attempts. Yep, noone would be dumb enough to attack the compound of a former Hokage.

As he got up an went out on the balcony to get some fresh air, his eyes bulged at the site near the compound' boundary wall. A dozen unconscious figures littered the law in positions that showed that they were out of it before they hit the ground.

_"Well, someone had an early start."_ Kyubi chuckled.

_"What are you gonna do to them?"_ Asuna asked.

_"Tie them up, take their weapons and valuables and throw them over the wall. That's one of the ways they can wake up. The others would be entering the holding cells or being awakened by me with a certain seal."_ Naruto explained.

_"That Sharingan must be amazing if you know so much about the barrier with only one glance."_ Eva observed.

_"Yes, while I'm using it I have photographic memory and increased analytical abilities. Because of that, I actually see things moving in slow motion."_ Naruto admitted.

He then proceeded to get dressed in his usual attire and went to the front door. He made thirty Kage Bunshin and ordered them to inspect the intruders and take care of them they weren't anyone he knew.

As he was enjoying breakfast and planning for the day with Negi and the girls, he received the memories of one of the clones, informing him that one of the intruders was an ANBU sent by the Hokage with a written message about the council meeting that was supposed to start at ten. As he looked at the clock he saw that it was nine thirty so he got up, made three Kage Bunshin to clean the kitchen and headed outside.

When he got near the intruders he saw that they were all tied up and had their weapons removed. All except the messenger who Naruto put over his shoulder. He then ordered the clones to throw the other intruders over the wall ten minutes after he had left. With that he headed for the gate and got back on the street where he quickly dropped the ANBU as he started to stir.

"Wha-What happened?" he asked confused.

"You got caught up in the security system. I guess the old man forgot about it after all these years." Naruto explained to the now alert ninja.

"Uzumaki! I have a..." he began.

"Yeah, I know; I saw the letter; the council meeting is at ten. I gotta go now, just remember not to jump over the wall next time." Naruto told the ninja and ran off.

He was in front of the council chamber five minutes early and was told by the ANBU guards to wait outside until the Hokage arrived. When the old man finally arrived, the two shared an evil grin before entering the chamber.

Chaos, that's how one would usually describe the scene witnessed by the two from the doorway. Most of the council members on the civilian side were yelling at the ninja side, who looked like they wanted nothing more then to strangle the civilians, in particular a certain Haruno Isako who was the main source of the noise. Naruto would never understand how such a weak and flat-chested civilian could have such powerful lungs. The senior pink-haired banshee was, like her daughter, an Uchiha fangirl. If it wasn't for the twenty-six years age difference she would have definitely been stalking him at the moment. But in these circumstances she could only support him by yelling in his favor in the council meetings.

**"I demand that all of the monster' assets are given to Uchiha-sama!"**

Yeah, like that.

Reaching the end of his patience, Sarutobi decided to make his presence known.

**"Silence!"** he roared, making everyone except the blond besides him freeze from the amount of killer intent unleashed.

The two then walked to the center of the room where the Hokage had his seat, all the while glaring at the civilians.

"Now, I believe you are all aware why you are here?" Sarutobi began as he sat down, Naruto choosing to stand besides him.

"Yes, we were informed that 'He' now owns the Namikaze compound." Isako said, glaring at Naruto.

"Do you know why?" Sarutobi asked, a slight grin forming on his face.

"No, the clan heads refused to tell us until you arrived" Denbe, a merchant and owner of several warehouses, replied.

"Then I have the honor to announce that as of yesterday evening Naruto Uzumaki is the head of the new Fuhen Clan." Sarutobi said with a wide smile.

After a few seconds of shock, the civilians erupted in complains and accusations, ranging from favoritism to corruption.

"**Silence!"** Sarutobi demanded. "I haven't even begun to tell you WHY he has a new clan." He waited for them to settle down before continuing. "As I was saying, there is a very good reason for which this course of action has been taken. It was discovered that Naruto-kun has at this point three bloodlines as well as several powerful jutsu only he knows, thus making him more then fit to become the head of a new clan, according to the law the Shodaime Hokage himself has made. Also, he is now part of the CRA." he explained.

This caused a round of whispers, either enthusiastic from the greedy ones that worshiped bloodlines or disapproving from the ones that hated Naruto too much to care about that. In the end, a man with medic-like attire stood to address the council.

"Hokage-sama, impressive as they may be, we cannot accept his healing abilities as a bloodline. They are merely a tainted power that has no guaranty of being passed down." Shiro Suzuki said smugly. He was the owner of a private clinic for civilian use only, since the Hospital was sometimes too crowded.

"Ah, but who said anything about healing abilities?" Sarutobi grinned. "In fact, that matter didn't even come up in our demonstration."

"Demonstration?" Denbe asked.

"Yes, it was held yesterday evening and ALL of the clan heads were present." Sarutobi explained.

"All of them?" the Haruno asked, raising an eyebrow at Hiashi.

"Yes, I was there as well" Hiashi confirmed.

"Oh, yes, Hyuga-san in fact volunteered to be humili… I mean he was the first to test one of my bloodlines." Naruto spoke for the first time, getting a glare from the Hyuga.

"What kind of 'test' are you talking about?" Suzuki inquired.

"He tried, keyword 'tried', to close my tenketsu. Suffice to say, it didn't work." Naruto said.

"I want more details about his abilities!" Isako demanded.

"No, like all clans, he will divulge such information to who he desires." Sarutobi dismissed.

"But what if he attacks my little girl? I need her to be able to defend against the mon… him!" she stuttered over the killing intent that hit her when she was about to say the last word.

"If I recall correctly, your 'little girl' is now a genin of Konoha; as such, if she wants to get stronger, she has to do it like everyone else: train. I'm not about to tell you some of my weaknesses just for that weakling to pop out and try to fight me." Naruto said coldly.

"**How dare you insult my baby? Just because you have some new trick you think you're strong? I should have my bodyguards put you in your place."** she screeched.

"If they're as strong as your daughter, I'll crush them like bugs, without even using a bloodline." Naruto said in a glacial voice, glaring at the woman for a few moments. He the remembered something and turned towards the whole council. "Oh, and concerning your bodyguards: I know some of you can't control the urge to have them harass me, but keep in mind that I don't like waking up to find several of them in my from yard. I let them off easy today, only taking their weapons, but it I find any more, the next time you'll see them it would be either in the Hospital or the Morgue." Naruto threatened.

"You hear that Hokage-sama! He threatened to kill our bodyguards!" Denbe said angrily.

"Good." Sarutobi said, shocking the civilians. "That means that I don't have to remind him that he can do whatever he wishes to those that trespass on his property."

"But killing…" Suzuki began.

"Considering the number of secrets Naruto-san holds, in addition to the secrets that compound has, it would be foolish to do otherwise" Shikaku said lazily.

"But what if someone accidentally lands on his property?" Suzuki insisted.

"I guess it will depend on my mood. They won't be able to do anything, after all, since the moment someone unauthorized passes the boundary they are automatically put in a stasis slumber, or simply repelled outside if I set it up to do so." Naruto grinned, making the others gulp.

"At any rate, I will give you a brief description of Naruto-kun' bloodlines." Sarutobi began. "Naruto-kun currently has three active bloodlines: the ability to destroy chakra, to create solid objects from chakra, and to absorb bloodlines from others."

"He can steal bloodlines?" Koharu finally spoke up in panic. "What if he attacks the villagers and leaves them without bloodlines?"

"It doesn't work like that." Naruto countered "What my bloodline does is copy the new bloodline into my genetic code like the Sharingan copies jutsu."

"Is there a limit to the number of bloodlines you can gain like this?" Homura inquired.

"It depends on the way the bloodline affects the body. For example, if I were to gain more then a dozen doujutsu it would be harder to activate the right one compared to the situation where I only had one or two." Naruto reasoned.

"Hokage-sama, you mentioned earlier some secret techniques his clan will have. Can we hear details about that?" Suzuki asked.

"As most of you are aware, the secret to Tsunade' super strength is concentrating chakra at the point of impact." Sarutobi paused for a dramatic effect. "Imagine someone able to constantly focus that kind of power over his entire body. That's Naruto-kun." he said, grinning in satisfaction at the shudders that followed.

"Is that even possible?" Suzuki muttered.

"Oh? Do you want a first hand demonstration?" Naruto inquired

"No, no, no, I'll pass." the doctor waved his hands in panic.

"Well, the next issue we need to announce is Naruto-kun' new living arrangements." Sarutobi continued "He is the new owner of the former Namikaze compound, now Fuhen compound." he said before Isako erupted again.

"**We cannot allow someone like him to have that property! Only Uchiha-sama is worthy of such an honor!"** she screeched, making everyone except Naruto cover their ears. When they gave him a questioning gaze, he simply pulled out the cotton he had stuffed in his ears, much to the banshee' ire.

"And why exactly is the Uchiha kid so worthy?" Shikaku asked bored.

"Well, I believe it is obvious." Suzuki began with a smile "The power of the Sharingan…"

"Could easily be added to Naruto-san' power." Aburame Shibi spoke.

"**How dare you suggest tainting the Sharingan?"** Isako yelled.

"You speak without knowing anything" Sarutobi said bored. "Most of the bloodlines that exist in this world, especially advanced bloodlines like the Sharingan, were born from a tainted power. In fact, it is quite ironic you speak of taint when you talk about Naruto-kun' bloodlines. After all, his Magick Tekkai and his Jishou Zousaku are two of the few non-tainted bloodlines in existence" the old man chuckled, seeing the shocked expressions of his village council.

"At any rate, since he has three active bloodlines, several secret jutsu, the ability to gain other bloodlines as well as awaken some he still has dormant, I believe Uzumaki-san is the only person worthy of claiming that compound as his own" Shibi announced, and even he civilians had to admit that they were out of line.

"Our final issue for the day is the activation of the CRA for Naruto-kun. With such a number of bloodlines, it would be foolish not to." Sarutobi said. "He will have a minimum of three wives, like the law states, but there won't be a limit to the maximum of wives he can have, since the law refers to holders of only one bloodline. He can have three wives for each bloodline he possesses, but since he will be gaining more in the future…" he trailed off.

"Hokage-sama, regarding the bloodlines he will gain. I suggest we forbid him to take any bloodlines currently held by the Konoha ninja clans." Suzuki said, followed by a few murmurs of agreement from other civilians.

"No, he will not be forbidden to do so, but there will be several requirements for him to fulfill. First of all, he is allowed to obtain any and all bloodlines that are not under Konoha' power at the point in time. Secondly, if he were to obtain a Konoha bloodline, he will need the means to do so from the person he takes it from, if that person is a ninja, along with permission of the clan head if it's a civilian. Also, he may obtain the bloodline if he defeats the person in an official battle or one supervised by a jounin, if said person is a ninja." Sarutobi listed.

"I believe that the clan heads should vote on this matter since it directly affects them" Sarutobi said after a few minutes of chatter. "All in favor?"

All the clan heads besides Hiashi raised their hands, making the Hyuga glare at them.

"Would you so easily allow him to obtain your bloodlines?" he asked annoyed.

"Uzumaki-san' loyalty for the village is nearly unmatched. It would be contra-productive to deny him these rights. If he desires so, I will personally give him my bloodline." Shibi announced.

"Thank you for vote of confidence as well as your offer, Aburame-san. Unfortunately, I cannot accept that offer at this point in time, since my tenant' youki would conflict with the insect colony. If it will become possible, I will let you know." Naruto finished with a polite bow.

"At any rate, the majority' vote was in favor. The council is dismissed for the day." Sarutobi said as he got up and left, motioning him to follow him to his office.

After both of them sat down on the sofa they released relieved sighs.

"It's a miracle; I initially thought I was going to lose my hearing at this meeting." Sarutobi said.

"Oh, there's a pretty good chance of it happening at the next one. You didn't tell them that as the head of a clan I will be part of the council." Naruto snickered.

"Oh well, it's their fault they don't know the laws." the old Kage shrugged.

"Yeah, like they seem to forget that this is a ninja village ruled by the Hokage, not the civilian council." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, you should remind the Hokage of that as well, I hear he's kinda senile." Sarutobi joked.

"Perverted too" Naruto added with a wide grin, causing the two to burst into laugher.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door at which Sarutobi took his seat at the desk and called out.

"Enter!"

As the door opened, Naruto inwardly groaned seeing Team 7 there.

"Good day, Hokage-san." Sasuke greeted, walking like he owned the place.

"Hokage-sama, my team is here to make a request." Kakashi said, after giving Naruto a nod of acknowledgement.

"What kind of request?" Sarutobi asked.

"We want a higher ranked mission. D-ranks are not worth our time." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun could do an A-rank with a hand behind his back." Sakura cheered.

"Yeah, I can take anyone down!" Kiba barked.

"Do any of you three have any idea how missions are given to genin teams?" Naruto asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah, unlike a looser like you, we do." Sasuke replied. "The better we are, the harder the missions." he said, earning a snort from the blond.

"Yeah, now get out before I throw you out the window like the trash you are!" Sakura threatened while raising her fist.

"Enough! I will not allow you to address another Konoha ninja like that in my presence." Sarutobi said annoyed.

"Aw, come on Hokage-sama, it's just the Uzumaki brat." Kiba said bored.

"That's Uzumaki Fuhen-sama to you genin!" Sarutobi growled, releasing killer intent on the three.

"Fu-Fuhen? I never heard of it!" Kiba managed to say.

"That's because it was created yesterday, with Naruto-kun as the clan head since he has three active bloodlines." Sarutobi said, grinning at their reactions.

"He has bloodlines? And three nonetheless?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Who cares about the dobe, what about our mission?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Fine, I'll give you a C-rank." Sarutobi replied equally annoyed and called for the secretary to 'bring Tazuna in'.

A few minutes later an old drunkard entered the office.

"This is Tazuna, a bridge builder from the Land of Waves. Your mission is to guard him until he finishes his current project. It will take about a month so prepare accordingly." Sarutobi instructed.

"Are you sure these brats can handle thugs?" Tazuna looked at Team seven in disbelief.

"Don't worry sir; if they can't handle it I will, I am a jounin after all." Kakashi assured.

"If you say so..." Tazuna shrugged.

"Yeah, and besides, if the Uchiha' ego and Inuzuka' flees don't scare everyone off, you could always use Haruno' forehead as a shield." Naruto added his piece, making the three older men chuckle and the three genin fume.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Tazuna said and left, followed by Team 7.

"So, old man, are you busy this morning?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, let me think for a second" Sarutobi said before making three Kage Bunshin that started doing the paperwork "Nope, my morning just got cleared up. What do you have in mind?" he grinned.

"I remember owing you a tour of my compound. And we could also have lunch afterwards." Naruto offered.

"As long as you're paying" Sarutobi grinned.

"Even better, I'm cooking." Naruto returned the grin and let the old man to his new home.

Several hours later, they had just finished lunch and were discussing the possibility of creating a barrier for the entire village when Sarutobi felt one of his clones dispel. From the look on his face, it was either something dangerous or annoying, or both.

"Team 7 need backup. They were attacked by two Kiri missing-nin; the Demon brothers, both chunin rank." Sarutobi said as he headed for the door.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me this, just to sate my curiosity?" Naruto asked in resignation as he followed suit.

"Because you're the back-up. All the other genin teams are busy or not combat-ready. I just need to get you the new Bingo Book and you're good to go. I know you can create all the provisions you need if you don't have them with you." Sarutobi replied.

"Great..."

A few minutes later Naruto was showing his mission scroll to village gate guards with one hand as he held the Bingo Book open with the other. He was researching the past associates of the Demon Brothers and he didn't like one bit what he found.

_Momochi Zabuza AKA Demon of the Bloody Mist_

_One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist_

_Main Weapon: Kubikiri Hōchō_

_Bloodline: none_

_Last known affiliation: Kiri_

_Last known rank: Jounin_

_A-rank missing-nin_

_Kafu Ohba AKA Demon of the Blood Armor_

_Main Weapon: katana_

_Bloodline: Iron Blood – the user has a larger-then-normal amount of iron ion his blood, which he is able to use for either offense or defense_

_Last known affiliation: Kiri_

_Last known rank: Jounin_

_A-rank missing-nin_

_Tamotsu Hiroshi AKA Herald of the Squall_

_Main Weapon: katana_

_Bloodline: none_

_Last known affiliation: Kiri_

_Last known rank: Chunin_

_B-rank missing-nin_

_Gekoku Kaito AKA Shadow Thief of the Mist_

_Main Weapon: none_

_Bloodline: Pocket Dimension Creation - the user is able to create pocket dimensions in which a certain amount of items can be stored_

_Last known affiliation: Kiri_

_Last known rank: Chunin_

_B-rank missing-nin_

_"Hm, these guys are not bad. Two of them even have bloodlines."_ Naruto observed.

_"Yeah, but you need to think carefully before you absorb any bloodlines from now on. Some of them may conflict while others may have serious downsides."_ Kyubi advised.

_"Like what?"_ Naruto inquired.

_"Think about this Iron Blood bloodline for instance. To be of any use, a rather large amount of iron must be in the bloodstream. Not only it's not healthy, it also makes the user slow since it's heavy."_ Eva explained.

_"Not to mention the damage a thunder-storm would cause."_ Negi chuckled.

_"Well, I have company so I might find out first-hand how things work."_ Naruto said as he tapped the trunk of the tree he was on and jumped for the next, blocking the kunai aimed at him with one of his own.

"Why hello there, Kafu-san, I was just reading about your exploits." Naruto smiled and gestured towards the Bingo Book. "You're quite famous."

"Not bad kid, I'm impressed, but this route off limits. Go back where you came from and I'll pretend I didn't see you today." Kafu said.

"Aw, but I was ordered to see what was left of the three little monkeys and their silver roster. You didn't happen to see them, did you?" Naruto said.

"You're funny kid. I can tell you that they passed by here earlier and are probably getting cleaved right about now. Now be a good boy and home." Kafu said again, putting a hand on the handle of his sword.

"Nah, good kids are boring. Being bad is much more fun." Naruto put Kafu in alert when he gave him a predator smile as he snapped his fingers.

Kafu was about to jump back when the branch under him glowed and his legs were suddenly encased in ice. Before he could try breaking the ice the part of the tree trunk Naruto had tapped earlier glowed as well and several orbs of lightning shot at Kafu and hit him in the chest, making him drop his sword.

As he tried to get rid of the numbness, he heard Naruto' voice and looked at him.

_**"Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!"**_ the whiskered blond chanted and released the blast of white lightning from his hand.

As Kafu felt the attack hit him, his hopes of regaining movement shattered. Forget about numbness, he could barely feel anything now! He didn't even notice that Naruto was now besides him until he spoke.

"You forgot the most important rule, Kafu-san: never underestimate an opponent. Goodbye." Naruto uttered before Kafu felt a searing hit at his neck before he saw only darkness.

Naruto swiftly deposited the head in a containment scroll and took a blood sample that he immediately froze, as well as all of the weapons and valuables he found, before using a quick _**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**_ to get rid of the body.

Without a look back, he headed at top speed towards his destination.

"_If Kafu meant by 'cleave' what think he did, even Kakashi will have trouble. That guy has an advantage near water and we so happen to be in Wave…" Naruto thought._

Hatake Kakashi, Konoha' Copy Ninja, was having a bad day. It all started with his three 'brilliant' students poking the dragon in the eye when the stated yelling at the Hokage for a mission and it was about to end by either drowning or other 'pleasant' meant watching said students getting cut to pieces by Momochi Zabuza. No, that's not entirely right; they were getting their asses handed to them by Zabuza' Mizu Bunshin; said Bunshin not being able to get too far from water, he may add. And considering they were on the shore and getting yelled at to run… yeah, the three stooges deserved their fate.

A he was having those thought, Kakashi was watching how Sasuke was arrogantly ordering Zabuza to 'release their sensei' while Sakura was doing a good imitation of a leaf during a hurricane and Kiba was changing the color of the water he was standing on… yeah, definitely not his day.

As he was debating whether to bite his tongue off or simply open his mouth in order to drown and spare himself from such a show of stupidity, noticed Zabuza snap in attention towards something at his right. Luckily, his head was already partially turned in that direction so it was rather easy to notice the figure that was slowly approaching them.

As he recognized the whiskered blond ninja, Zabuza created several Mizu Bunshin that surrounded Naruto when he was thirty feet away.

"Who are you and why are you here, brat?" Zabuza demanded as the clones pointed their huge swords at Naruto' neck.

"Oh, hello there sir. I was on my way here and I ran into a kind gentleman that called himself Kafu. He mentioned that three retarded monkeys and a one-eyed silver roster that I happen to know were to be turned into sandwich material in this area, so I decided to intervene. You wouldn't mind letting them go, would you?" Naruto spoke in a kind and respectful voice that was expected from a little kid in front of the Daimyo or the like.

Zabuza stared at him in shock for a whole thirty seconds before he blinked and shook his head, trying to recover from shock.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid, but they're not going anywhere as long as they intend to protect the bridge builder. So either get lost or 'become sandwich material' yourself." Zabuza quoted the blond.

"Sorry, I don't taste that good." Naruto declared in his usual voice and the Mizu Bunshin around him were destroyed. "Better yet, let's see what your blood tastes like." he said as he threw two kunai at Zabuza.

The swordsman had reached for his blade and was intent on blocking the kunai with it when he heard a single words from behind him as saw a flash of light.

"_**Adeat!"**_

Considering that the threat from behind him was bigger, turned as much as he could without releasing Kakashi from the_** Suirō no Jutsu**_ and was jus in time to block with his Kubikiri Hōchō a sword of equal size.

"Not bad, Zabuza-san, not bad at all" Naruto said as he pushed his sword further, taking advantage of Zabuza' uncomfortable position "But…" he trailed off.

It wasn't necessary anyway, as Zabuza felt the two kunai hitting the arm he was using to imprison Kakashi, thus forcing him to let go and jump away in order to avoid getting hit by the two opponents.

"Good work Naruto, even I didn't sense you." Kakashi said as he stared the bleeding Zabuza down.

"How? Weapons from clones dispel when get far enough. Even the ones from Kage Bunshin only get as far as twenty feet." Zabuza growled.

"Well, then I guess we can agree that the weapons were real kunai instead of cloned ones." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're dead kid, you hear me? Dead!" Zabuza yelled and was about to charge at the two ninja when two thin needles hit his neck and he dropped unmoving. Luckily for him, he was on the shore. Unluckily…

"He's finally dead." a masked figure declared as it appeared next to Zabuza' body. The figure has a mask with the mark of Kiri on in, proof of a hunter-nin.

Kakashi sighed in relief and dropped his guard as he calmly water-walked towards the shore, Naruto right behind him.

"Thank you for your assistance." the figure said and gave a small bow towards the two Konoha ninja. "I have been hunting for him for a long while."

"Well, he certainly looks dead… " Naruto said as he looked at Zabuza, making the hunter-nin to step closer to the body "… to the normal eye that is" he finished the sentence and looked directly at the hunter-nin and allowing him to see his blue slitted eyes with a black background as well as the two elongated fangs.

Without hesitation the 'hunter-nin' grabbed the body and Shunshined away, leaving an annoyed looking Naruto to catch a staggering Kakashi.

"Shit, I overused my Sharingan" the Copy Ninja said as Naruto covered the transplanted eye with the headband. "Thanks." he muttered.

As several Kage Bunshin appeared and picked up Kakashi, Team 7 arrived at the scene with Tazuna trailing off behind them.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we were doing fine without you! Didn't you see how Sasuke-kun beat all those guys?" Sakura squealed.

Having had enough, Kakashi motioned Sasuke to approach him. When he was close enough, he grabbed the Uchiha by the collar and said very clearly.

"I've had enough of your attitude. Now shut up and listen carefully." Kakashi said, releasing as much killer intent he could afford to. "At the moment I'm not fit to lead the group, therefore I'm appointing Naruto to do so until I say otherwise. Disobey orders and you'll regret dearly. Is. That. Understood?"

"Y-Yes." Sasuke managed to choke out before Kakashi let go of him.

"Good. Naruto, they're all yours." Kakashi said before going limp.

"Great, aren't I the lucky one..." Naruto muttered before turning to Tazuna. "Which way is your house and how far?"

"It's less then a mile west from here." Tazuna answered quickly.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do: I'll take the middle on the right, Sakura will be on the left with Kakashi and Tazuna between us, Sasuke will take the rear and Kiba will scout the front after he takes a dip in the water to get rid of that smell of urine before it everyone from Wave senses it and I kill him for ruining the mission" he instructed coldly, daring them to say otherwise. Fortunately, they still had Kakashi' warning in mind obeyed the orders.

Twenty minutes later, they were knocking on the door of Tazuna' two story house.

They were greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna' twenty-two years old daughter. Her eyes widened in worry when they saw Kakashi' unconscious figure, but the short "just exhausted" assurance Naruto gave managed to calm her down somewhat.

They deposited Kakashi in one of the rooms reserved for them and then gathered in the living room.

"What happened? I don't know a lot about ninja, but I'm damn sure they don't get that tired from just walking." Tsunami asked.

"The group got attacked by two missing-nin halfway here. They were both chunin so backup was requested. I was available and got sent to help. When I caught up with the group, they were under attack from a very dangerous missing-nin called Zabuza. Kakashi had been immobilized while using his Sharingan eye and was unable to cover it. I have to point out that the eye was given to him and therefore doesn't act as it should. As long as it's in use it eats a lot of Kakashi' chakra, that being the reason he's in that state." Naruto gave a short description of the events.

"What about Zabuza?" Tsunami asked, a little dazed by the explanation.

"He got away with help from an associate, but he won't trouble us for a while." Naruto said as he got up. "I'm going to try and treat Kakashi." he added.

"Why you?" Sasuke asked annoyed that the story didn't give him any spotlight.

"Oh? Do any of you have any healing skills?" Naruto inquired and the three avoided his gaze. "Yeah, I thought so too."

As he entered Kakashi' room, he saw the silver-haired jounin awake and alert.

"You know he's alive." Kakashi stated as the door closed.

"Yeah, but with the poison I put in on those kunai he won't be moving too much in the next two weeks at least. Add the sleeping drug that was on those senbon into the mix and..." he trailed off.

"I see..." Kakashi said, staring at the ceiling. "I'll be in bad shape for about a week myself, so I'll only be able to give pointers for training during that time..."

"I have a better option: I'll heal you and you train the three idiots while I do my own training." Naruto suggested casually.

"You know medical jutsu?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Just one, but it can heal just about anything from flesh wounds and broken bones to the chakra exhaustion you're suffering from at the moment." Naruto briefly explained.

"You're joking, right? If a single jutsu could do all that then medic-nin wouldn't have to train for years!" Kakashi declared.

"I'm not joking. The reason you never heard of it is because I created it. And no, I'm not going to teach it to you, since you don't have the kind of chakra needed for it" the blond said to Kakashi' hopeful expression.

"You're talking about 'that' chakra, aren't you?" Kakashi scowled. "No way, who knows what that foul thing will do to me. Besides, how could I accept something from the 'thing' that killed my sensei?"

"Oh, I see. Rather then accepting that he's dead and moving on, you'd watch your team getting killed." Naruto said coldly as he watched the shame on the jounin' face before adding "Again" at which Kakashi winced.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" Kakashi sighed.

"You don't have to do anything. And for the record, I'm just using the healing part of 'that' chakra along with some of my own." Naruto said as he placed his now glowing hands on the jounin' chest, the white glow soon covering his entire body.

"This feels incredible!" Kakashi said in awe. "I feel so peaceful that..." he suddenly stopped and glared at Naruto who was about to say something "If I hear one comment about resting in peace..." he threatened.

"Tsk." Naruto turned his head away disappointed.

Half-hour later, Kakashi was at nearly 100%.

"That should be enough. A good-night' rest and I'll be back in top shape" Kakashi said and tried to get up.

"I'm not done. You're not going anywhere until I have a good look at that Sharingan eye." Naruto said as he pushed the silver-haired ninja back down. "I heard how you got it and I know why you can't use it fully, but it's still eating more chakra then it should."

"You think you can make it work better?" Kakashi asked curios.

"Well, let me inspect it first and I'll see what I can do." Naruto offered. "Raise the headband but keep the eye closed until I'll tell you otherwise."

As the scared eyelid was revealed, Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened then they were slitted and the white was replaced by black.

"Is that the Shinso Semi-Vampirism bloodline?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Yes, part of it. Like most doujutsu it allows me to see chakra, but these eyes also differentiate the kind and state of the chakra." Naruto explained.

After a few minutes he scowled.

"I think I see the problem. Open the eye now so I can be sure." he said.

It only took ten seconds of inspecting the transplanted eye for Naruto to see what he wanted and after it was covered again he asked an expected question.

"Who was it that made the transplant?"

"It was my former teammate, Rin Inuzuka. Why?" Kakashi replied.

"How old was she at the time?" Naruto ignored the jounin' question.

"Twelve." was the response.

"And she did it on the battlefield?"

"Yes! Now tell me why are you asking these questions! Or do you take some sick pleasure from making me remember that day?" Kakashi said angry.

Naruto looked at him for a few seconds before he sighed.

"The operation she made was perfect. No, more then perfect. The way she did it, you should have more access to your Sharingan then you would from a transplant. But..." he trailed off.

"But what?" Kakashi asked.

"Tell me Kakashi, how long did you use it continuously on that first day?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Copy Ninja.

"That day? Well..." he thought about how he defeated the Iwa ninja that had cornered them, how he was saved by his sensei, and how they attacked and retook the bridge. The whole day, from the morning when he got the eye till late at night when they went to sleep he never covered the eye. "...shit. I overdid it, didn't I?" he sighed.

"Well duh! You used it for a whole day and after that you had trouble keeping it open for even half-hour!" Naruto said.

"But... Hold on! How the hell did I do that anyway? I was just a kid at the time. Even an adult Uchiha couldn't use it for that long and have right now less then half of their chakra reserves!" Kakashi realized. "Naruto?" he looked at the blond who was now avoiding his gaze. "Is there something you can tell me about it?"

"Yes, if you answer one question. While you were fighting, what was Rin doing?" Naruto asked.

"We left her in the care of the medic-nin. She was exhausted. In fact, she didn't get up from bed for two weeks." Kakashi replied.

"And you didn't find that odd?" Naruto insisted.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blond genin.

"Alright, I'll be blunt. All that chakra you miraculously had that day came from her. It's an ability Inuzuka use to transfer chakra to their nin-dogs." Naruto stated.

"But even so, that kind of amount..." Kakashi protested.

"She was a medic-nin, wasn't she? She always had soldier pills with her." Naruto cut him off.

"No wonder she was so exhausted..." Kakashi said, shocked.

"You have no idea how lucky you were that day. If she hadn't done this, you wouldn't have lasted an hour." Naruto sighed. "What's more, this came as quite a sacrifice from her, besides the chakra."

"What kind of sacrifice?" Kakashi asked.

"The kind of bond made to transfer chakra like that can only be made once in the Inuzuka' lifetime. Even if it's made with more then one dog, it has to be done at the same time." Naruto explained.

"And I stopped getting chakra after that because I had overused it?" Kakashi asked.

"No. You see, that bond can't be made with a human for long duration. She held it as long as she could so you could avenge your fallen teammate." Naruto said.

"I see..." Kakashi sighed and stared into space for a few minutes.

"At any rate, when you overdid it, one of the chakra coils snapped and since then the pressure from it has started damaging the others." Naruto got back on track.

"Can you fix it?" Kakashi inquired..

"I can do even better. You see, the normal Sharingan eye receives chakra through more ramifications then the normal eye. Since you don't have those, the pressure on the coils is understandable. What I'm gonna do is repair the severed coil and spit it into two or three branches and connect those to your eye." Naruto explained.

"We'll, don't let me delay you." Kakashi said.

"Okay, lay down in your futon and close your eyes." Naruto said and began chanting mentally as the jounin did so _**"Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!"**_ and unleashed the sleeping on Kakashi.

_"See? I told you this was a useful spell."_ Negi said.

_"Yes Negi. You told me continuously for over an hour."_ Naruto rolled his eyes and felt Negi' embarrassment.

_"Well, you didn't mind learning the other common spells I taught you. Like that mind-reading spell, for instance."_ Negi pointed out.

_"Yeah, I prefer using that spell over classic interrogation any day. Which reminds me... Are you really alright with me killing that guy earlier today?"_ Naruto said.

_"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we've seen our share of death over the years, both before and after the Juubi."_ Negi assured.

With that, Naruto shifted his focus back on Kakashi' scared closed eye. He positioned his hands on both sides of Kakashi' head and allowed the white energy to flow between them through the jounin' head, all the while keeping his vampiric eyes on the treated area.

It took the better half of an hour, but he managed to reconnect the rather large damaged chakra coil to the Sharingan eye through three new ramifications. Also, he had noticed another coil close to collapse due to the recent strain, so he split it into two coils and reinforced them.

When he was finally done, he covered the eye once again with the headband and left the room after removing the privacy seals he had placed on the door.

When he got into the leaving room, he saw everyone getting ready for diner so he washed his hands and sat down at the table.

"Is Kakashi okay? Tazuna inquired.

"By morning he'll be better then ever" Naruto replied before turning towards Team 7. "I'll take the night watch. And yes, I'm still in charge until Kakashl decides otherwise"

"Fine" Sasuke scowled and left the table, followed by his two teammates.

_"This is going to be a looong mission"_ Naruto mentally sighed.

**A.N.: Well, I hope you like the way I began the Wave arc. I took a break from studying for my exams and decided to work on this chapter and... Well, here it is!**

**Make sure you review!**

**Next time: ****Allies and Shinmei-ryu**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Allies and Shinmei-ryu**

Naruto had spent the night in his mindscape discussing about the previous day, for once the passing of time being set to be the same as outside. To take care of guard duty, he had made a dozen Kage Bunshin and had then disguise with Henge as animals.

He had spent the better part of the night listening to a heated discussion between Eva and Kyubi, whether_** Shundou**_ or_** Shunshin**_ suited him better. In the end he had agreed to learn both, since each had its advantages.

As he woke up next day, he found himself on a branch of a tree next to Tazuna' house. Looking down, he saw Sakura and Sasuke tied up to the tree with several glowing roots. From the looks of it, they had been there for a short while, since they were still struggling. Intrigued by the fact that his clones hadn't warned him, he dispelled the nearest two. Getting the information, he couldn't help but burst into laughter. Apparently, the 'great Uchiha' had been hiding from the pink banshee when he fell into Naruto' trap. So the 'brilliant Haruno' had rushed to his rescue, thus getting tied up and muffled next to him. And since their arms were held apart, no Escape jutsu. The whiskered blond had to agree with the clones: the look on Sasuke' face was worth having them so close.

With a last snicker, he jumped down and headed for the house. As he got in the doorway he waved his hand and released the two, only to enter the house and see an amused and intrigued Kakashi at the table.

"Was that a Mokuton jutsu?" the jounin asked.

"Something like that" Naruto admitted, since he did manipulate the wood, even if it wasn't a jutsu.

"But that means you have the same bloodline as the Shodaime Hokage!" he said in awe.

"No, I don't." he said and added seeing Kakashi' confusion "Everyone who has water and earth chakra can use Mokuton if they train hard enough to mix them in the right amounts. The Shodaime had two actual bloodlines: one that granted perfect chakra control, which he used for Mokuton jutsu; and one that gave his chakra a calming and tranquil influence over the Biiju."

"I see. That explains why his grand-daughter, Lady Tsunade of the Sannin, can't use Mokuton. She uses that control in medical jutsu." Kakashi realized.

"Most likely." Naruto agreed and gave Kakashi and inquisitive look "And speaking of bloodlines..."

"It feels better then ever. Actually, I wanted to ask you when it's safe to try it out." Kakashi explained.

"Well, you should be able to use it now without any problem. Just don't keep it activated too long." Naruto replied.

"Define 'too long' for me please." Kakashi requested amused.

"Considering that your previous limit was about twenty minutes, you should be able to keep using it up to an hour right now. That severed coil was one of the largest ones. And with all the pressure it had on it over the years, it even bigger." Naruto explained.

"An hour, huh…" Kakashi smiled.

"At your current chakra levels. If you increase your overall amount of chakra, you'll be able to use it longer." Naruto clarified.

"Then…" Kakashi leaned to whisper in the blonde' ear "…how long could you keep yours activated?"

"With my chakra levels, I could keep it activated and sleep with my eyes open. I recover my energy pretty quick, you know?" Naruto chuckled quietly.

"Remind me to avoid your jutsu." Kakashi sweatdropped.

At that point the Team 7 genin entered the room followed by Tazuna and Inari, Tsunami' son.

As Sasuke and Inari sat down across from each-other and started scowling, Naruto and Kakashi looked from one brooding genin to one brooding kid before they looked at each-other and rolled their eyes. _"Great, now there's two of 'em!"_

After breakfast, the ninja followed Kakashi' lead into the forest.

"It's time for some training to prepare the enemies we will se again during this mission." Kakashi began.

"About time I get some training!" Sasuke said. "But what do you mean by 'again'? Did the Demon Brothers get away?"

"No. Zabuza is alive. That so-called 'hunter-nin' helped him escape." Naruto said bored.

"What do you mean 'he's alive'? Sasuke-kun pulverized that guy!" Sakura said, earning weird looks even from Sasuke.

"When we get back, you need to have both her eyes and head examined." Naruto whispered to Kakashi while the other two guys nodded.

"I already tried, but her mother said she'll deal with it." Kakashi whispered back.

"You left psychopath in the care of a bigger one?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Well..." he looked at the star-eyed Sakura who was mumbling about 'her Sasuke-kun' "... she definitely 'dealt with Sakura', one way or another..."

The four guys shivered a little before Kakashi cleared his throat and got back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, Zabuza is alive. The one Sasuke fought was a Mizu Bunshin." Kakashi said.

"The one we need to worry about is the one pretending to be a hunter-nin." Naruto said. "While Kakashi deals with Zabuza, we would have to protect Tazuna from him" _"or rather her, if my nose wasn't deceiving me"_ added mentally.

"Why should we listen to you, dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

"Because he's right." Kakashi intervened. "And at your level you three are nowhere near helpful."

"Heard that, dobe? Kakashi admits I'm better then you three." Sasuke said smugly.

"No, I believe he was talking about his team since hasn't the slightest idea about my real level." Naruto countered calmly.

"I wouldn't go that far, Naruto. I was there when you demonstrated your bloodlines." Kakashi reminded.

"And you honestly believe that I would show everything my bloodlines can do In front of Hiashi of people?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Good point. Still, besides that short spar with Sasuke and your Genin Exam, that's everything I have to grade you on." Kakashi shrugged.

"Kakashi, what level am I at?" Susuke demanded.

"Mid-genin." the jounin replied without hesitation.

"And the dobe?"

"Naruto' rank... Well, taking in consideration only what I've seen him do, I'd say he' at low-jounin level. No chunin could get behind Zabuza like that, distraction or not." Kakashi decided and looked at his now either pale or seething team.

"We were talking about training..." Naruto reminded.

"Yes. Team 7 will be doing a chakra control exercise. Naruto, since you can do the more advanced water walking exercise, you can train on your own." Kakashi said and a second later the Kage Bunshin he had been talking to dispelled.

A mile away from there, in a clearing full of wild flowers, Naruto was in a meditation pose that as usual meant he was in his mindscape.

"Well, it seems that you finally got a worthy opponent to fight." Kyubi mussed.

"So it seems. Being able to hit those two pressure points at the same time from who knows how far shows not only talent but also a lot of experience." Naruto said.

"Yes, but besides that: what did you sense about her chakra?" Eva grinned.

"It felt cold." Naruto said, deep in thought.

"Exactly. She's a Hyoton user. Possibly the last of them, with the bloodline purge in Kiri and all that" Eva said.

"So, should I do the smart thing and use fire? Or the both shocking and annoying course of action that involves fighting ice with ice?" Naruto grinned.

"How about you start with some fire, add a little ice and then use some real destructive fire?" Negi suggested.

"I like the way you think, Negi, but I know you can come up with something even better then that." Naruto said, sharing a mischievous grin with the girls.

"Heh, you have a point." Negi grinned. "How about this: some fire, a LOT of ice and THEE MOST dangerous fire you can master by then."

"Yep, that's the plan we need." Naruto nodded sagely.

"Still, to be able to pull this off you'll need to increase your speed enough to avoid becoming a pin cushion." Asuna reminded.

"Yep, Shundou and Shunshin it is." Naruto agreed.

"Still, that's not something you should be learning in here, since it's mostly energy control, you must get used to the feeling, after all." Negi explained.

"Alright, how about we do it like this. I'll leave a few hundred clones to learn and practice the spells while I learn those two techniques outside." Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good. And to make things better, keep the time flow in here accelerated like it is right now. It will make things quicker." Eva suggested.

"Fine, I'll leave the control over the time flow to you. Just adjust it to normal and warn me before they start dispelling. If they would dispel at that speed…" Naruto trailed off.

"Got it." Eva nodded.

"So, what spells will I be learning?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, even with your nearly perfect control over your mana, it wouldn't be wise to have you learn the high-level spells without some mid-level ones first. Fortunately, they won't be a waste of time since the fire one at least you'll use as a starter." Negi explained.

"The mi-level ice one will be like a larger version of the ice trap you used on that Kafu guy." Eva began. "It's called_** Crystallizatio Tellustris**_ and it causes jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. If not dodged effectively, the opponent's feet will likewise be frozen to the spot, immobilizing them."

"The mid-level fire spell is called _**Flagrantia Rubicans**_. It's like a fire version of my _**Fulguratio Albicans**_." Negi said.

"Now for the big spells" Eva grinned evilly. "The high-level ice spell you'll learn is one of my favorites. It's called _**Malleus Aquilonis**_. Basically, it creates a huge ball of ice you can either throw or drop on the target."

"Yeah, I remember you tried to squash me with it several times." Asuna said dryly.

"Ahhh, good times!" Eva smiled even wider in remembrance.

"And finally, one of my personal favorites." Negi smiled "The _**Incendium Gehennae**_ is a high level fire and darkness spell. It's close in power to a _**Tempestas**_ spell, but it's mid-ranged instead of long-ranged."

"I have a feeling that these will take a lot longer to learn." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Yeah, go figure" Asuna said sarcastically.

"Still, I think we should add a defensive spell as well." Kyubi said with a frown.

"Sure, why not." Naruto shrugged.

"Hm, how about the _**Flans Saltatio Pulverea**_? Negi suggested. It doesn't do much for big objects, but the senbons that girl uses would be easily blown away by that gust of wind."

"Hm, it sounds like a slightly weaker version of the _**Futon: Daitoppa**_ I read about in the library. I think it's perfect for the situation." Naruto agreed.

"Alright. Make as many Kage Bunshin you can without getting exhausted; then use your influence over the mindscape to restore your energy before you do it again. You need to make four large batches and a smaller one of a hundred or so." Eva instructed and Naruto could already feel the headache forming.

He made four groups of two thousand clones and one of one hundred. After that, he ordered them to do to the grass field and practice there, since it had the most space. Of course, he had to give them the incantation and instructions first, but luckily Eva and Negi said that they'll handle it.

With that, he left the mindscape and headed for a deserted beach. Once there, be began thinking about the Shundou technique.

"_So, I have to focus ki - or in my case chakra – into my feet…then 'hold' the ground until the last moment…then pull!"_ Naruto thought as he executed the steps and detached himself from the ground. When he touched the ground again he tried focusing chakra in his feet to stop sliding, but it wasn't enough so he slipped a few meters.

"_Yep, I should have figured it wouldn't be so easy to substitute a pure energy with a mixed one. Ki and mana are far more stable then chakra, since they're both naturally made by the body in these forms. To complement for the lack of stability, I should add more chakra at the 'entry', but there isn't enough time…" _Naruto though as he finally raised his head and looked at his starting place that was thirty meters away…_" HOLD ON!"_ he mentally screamed. _"I was supposed to move up to 7meters for the ground version of the technique! Hm, I must have used too much chakra… heh, story of my life, huh? But, if that's the case, if I only release about a third of the energy for the 'pull' and save the rest in my feet for the 'entry'… yeah, that should work!"_ Naruto grinned and started channeling his chakra again. This time, he released a smaller amount of it as he made his move and when he reappeared about ten meters away he stopped perfectly, like he had made a normal step, not one several meters long.

"_Alright, now that I've got the hang of it I should practice a little. And then channel more chakra into my feet and increase the distance."_ Naruto thought and got to work. It had been twenty minutes when he suddenly got a mental message from Eva.

"_Naruto-kun, the clones are done learning the mid-level spells as well as that wind one. Let me know when you want to dispel them and I'll give them the message."_ She said.

"_Alright, tell them to dispel twenty at a time with ten seconds in-between"_ Naruto said after he sat down and began clearing his mind.

About half hour later, he was clutching his head.

"_Alright... Next time, I'll have them dispel every twenty seconds"_ he thought as he got up and decided to have lunch. He had asked Eva to readjust the flow of time in his mindscape to the accelerated one, and stop when the clones are done. He also kindly asked her to NOT allow them to dispel until he was ready for bed that night.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Team 7' genin with their head on the table from exhaustion. Kakashi was reading a familiar-looking orange book while Tsunami was glaring at it. When he sat down Kakashi turned towards him and raised an eyebrow at his tired expression.

"What happened to you, Naruto? You look like you were ran over by a Biiju." Kakashi said as he brought a glass of water to his covered mouth and used water manipulation to_ somehow_ make the water pass through his mask.

"Nah, I just dispelled a few thousand Kage Bunshin." Naruto said offhandedly, making the jounin spit the water on the genin directly across from him: Sasuke, who had raised his head as he heard the discussion.

"Gah! Watch it you..." Sasuke started but was stopped by the icy glare his jounin-sensei sent him.

"So" Kakashi turned back towards the blond "what exactly were those clones learning?" Now that he thought about it, Naruto DID have the Kyubi' near limitless chakra.

"Oh, just a few new jutsu." Naruto replied.

"What kind?" the jounin inquired.

"Let's just say that they're the kind the Sharingan can't copy and leave it at that." Naruto said mysteriously.

"Speaking of the Sharingan..." Kakashi partially lifted his headband to reveal a normal looking eye "that healing jutsu you used on me is incredible. I can now activate and deactivate it at will like an Uchiha would. That is going to save a lot of chakra that would have normally been sucked by the eye." he said as he covered the eye again.

"How much?" the blond inquired.

"About 10% percent of my reserves." Kakashi said after a moment of thought.

"So, why are you keeping in covered? Is it because you're used to it?" Tazuna asked as he took a seat besides Kakashi, having heard part of the conversation.

"I need to adjust it to the light. While the Sharingan has allowed me to see perfectly before regardless of being covered most of the time, a normal eye would need time to adjust." Kakashi explained.

"And the perfect time for that would be at sunrise." Naruto said.

"My thoughts exactly. Therefore, I'm taking the night watch." Kakashi announced.

After lunch Naruto was about to go back to the beach and train when he was stopped by a smug Uchiha.

"Dobe, as the last Uchiha I demand you teach me that jutsu you healed Kakashi with!" he declared.

"Yeah, only Sasuke-kun deserves it!"

Yep, she was still there as well.

"You have no authority over the members of other clans." Naruto said.

"Ha, some clan! It only has one member!" Sasuke laughed.

"So does yours, Uchiha. Want to know the main difference?" Naruto grinned.

"Yours is pathetic and mine is elite?" Sasuke said smugly.

"Actually it's the other way around, but no. The main difference is that mine is just beginning while yours is on the way towards extinction." Naruto said and Shundoued away from the irate two.

He traveled this way all the way to the beach, stopping once in a while to gather more chakra in his feet. Okay, so he was also stopped by a tree once, but mostly it was voluntary.

As he did this he got faster and faster at channeling his energies, but also realized why it had been so hard in the first place: he hadn't achieved the control needed for the power boosts he got from his tenants. Sure, he had learned and mastered several jutsu, spells and techniques since then, but none required the level of control Shundou did.

With a sigh, he channeled chakra in his feet and started the water-walking exercise. It only took him a minute to reach a conclusion: he needed a harder chakra control exercise.

With those thoughts in mind, he entered his mindscape straight into the jutsu library. He took a look outside through one of the tower' windows and then rubbed his eyes. He looked again and saw the same thing: four thousand clones were sleeping on either huge ice orbs or in large craters that looked melted.

Deciding that he'll get his answers when the clones dispelled, he got back to the matter at hand. He made a dozen clones and they started looking for an appropriate chakra control exercise among the books and scrolls Eva had added to the library.

He was pleased to find several such exercises, but only one was meant specifically for ninja with extremely large amounts of chakra. Apparently, it had been created by a former host of the Sanbi, who was able to use the demon' power fully because of its low intelligence.

There was only one problem: how could he find a river of lava to walk on in the Land of Waves?

With a sigh, Naruto headed towards the volcano region of his mindscape intent on practicing there, and praying that it will be enough.

As he arrived at the scene, he was pleasantly surprised to see a small lake of lava formed from the recent eruptions. With a bit of concentration he stopped any eruptions in the near future as well as keeping the lake of lava at its current temperature.

He was about to try walking on the molten lava when he remembered how Kyubi talked him into learning water walking at the hot springs. By the end of the day he was doing a very convincing interpretation of a boiled lobster.

Cringing at the memory, he made a Kage Bunshin to try instead. Three seconds later he was congratulating herself for the foresight, as the clone sank two feet into the liquefied rock before puffing out of experience.

As he read the scroll carefully, using the Sharingan to make sure he hadn't missed anything, he found out that people with inhumane amounts of chakra like him were usually hard to train because their chakra had become extremely dense in order to fit his coils. Such dense energy was slower to be drawn out then usual and very hard to do so in controllable amounts. The exercise was meant to increase the size of the user' tanketsu, thus allowing the chakra to flow more freely.

_"Well, if I manage to do this I'll be able to use the Jishou Zousaku almost instantly, maybe even get rid of that annoying flash of light"_ Naruto thought.

With that, his new chakra control exercise began. And, like anticipated, it was excruciatingly hard to do. By the time he had went to sleep that night, the only thing he had achieved was get the Kage Bunshin to feel exactly how hot the lava was before it dispelled.

The next day he had to accompany Tazuna to the bridge as guard, but he easily made a few hundred clones to take care of the guard duty as well as helping out with the construction. The quicker the bridge was done, the better. Confident or not, he didn't want to face a vengeful Demon of the Mist if it could be avoided.

It was a week after his arrival in Wave country when he once again got a day off from guarding Tazuna – not that someone else was doing it, no, it was just Sunday. He had returned to the clearing he had used after he arrived and was currently inside his mindscape. He had finally mastered lava walking and was discussing with Negi and the girls whether he should learn Aerial Shundou before moving on to Shunshin.

While he was in his inert state, another presence arrived in the clearing. It was a girl, around fourteen or fifteen. She had long black hair with a pale skin and kind brown eyes. She was dresses in a kimono and carried a basket full of plants.

As she entered the clearing, she didn't notice at first the blonde ninja, as he was lying on the ground behind a tree trunk. She gradually approached him as she picked up various plants. She was less then three feet away from him when she finally noticed his presence.

"_It's him! The ninja that injured Zabuza-sama and almost cut off our escape!"_ she thought. _"What is he doing here? Damn, of all the days to leave my senbon behind!"_ she carefully approached him and looked at his peaceful face and frowned. _"I wish I could just leave, I really don't want to hurt him… but if I let him got he will get in Zabuza-sama' way…"_ she mussed._ "But how should I kill him?"_ She knew that one wrong move and he'll wake up and it will be all over.

Reluctantly, she leaned towards him to attempt to strangle him. She was almost touching him when he started to stir, so she quickly changed her hand' target from his neck to his shoulder.

"Hey, if you sleep here you'll catch a cold" she said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I wasn't asleep; just meditating." Naruto said as she opened an eye and gazed at her. He had information from three clones that had dispelled since she had entered the clearing, so he knew exactly what was going on, as well as her hesitation previously present on her face.

"Oh, I see. Still, wouldn't it be better to do it indoors?" she said while thinking _"Oh, thank Kami he didn't notice! I saw how fast he was: he'll kill me before I could blink!"_

"Nah, I like to stay outdoors as much as possible. It's quieter and the air is cleaner. What about you? What is a pretty girl like you doing here?" he asked with a foxy grin.

"Oh! I-I'm just gathering some medicinal herbs for someone" she said as she blushed _"He's so cute! That smile should be illegal! And those muscles… WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME?"_ she thought and quickly picked up a random plant.

"Well, then I advise you not to use that one you just picked up; It's poisonous." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

She looked at it and blushed even more, realizing he was right.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked. _"Please don't get suspicious! Please don't get suspicious!"_

"No, I'm a ninja actually. I just learned a few things along the way." the blonde replied. "So, who are you gathering those plants for?"

"Someone precious to me is sick and I need these plants to heal him" she replied and picked up a useful plant this time. "Do you have any precious people?"

"Yes, I have a few. Tell me, what is you name?" Naruto inquired.

"Isn't it common courtesy to offer your name first?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto Uzumaki." the blond grinned.

"My name is Haku" she replied, her cheeks getting red once again.

"Just Haku?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes" she replied, visibly saddened. "My parents died when I was little and I really don't remember my family name, since I ran away at that time."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto lowered his gaze, a little guilty because of his bluntness.

"It's alright, you didn't know" Haku said and as suddenly turned around the back of her neck was momentarily revealed. Not long, but enough for Naruto to catch a glimpse of what was on her neck. "I hope we'll meet again, Naruto-san" she said as she began walking away.

"Just a moment, please, _Hunter-san_" Naruto said from right behind Haku, making her freeze in fear.

"H-How? How did you know?" she trembled while thinking _"Oh Kami, I'm SO dead!"_

"I am very good at sensing and recognizing chakra signatures. And having a bloodline considered extinct makes it much easier to recognize, even if a week has passed since our last encounter." Naruto said in her ear.

"I s-see…" _"Oh Kami, it's all over! Zabuza-sama warned me about what happens to kunoichi with bloodlines when they're caught! It's either Selling them to Kumo, to Oto or bringing them to the ninja' own village. The result is almost the same… but please not OTO!"_ she thought as she began to sob.

"Tell me, Haku-chan, how old were you when you lost your parents?" Naruto asked softly as he took a closer look on what he saw on the back of her neck.

"Seven, I think." she said, shivering slightly from his touch.

"So you actually believe that you don't remember your family name because you were just seven?" he asked incredulously. "I mean, the shock has worn off by now, right?"

"Yes. I believe so." Haku replied, slightly intrigued by his interest in her past.

"Well, I for one would rather think that this memory modification seal on the back of your neck is the cause of your amnesia." Naruto said as he handed her a round mirror that he created while he held another.

"Who? Who could have put it there?" Haku asked, shocked.

"I have a pretty good idea, but it would be best if you saw for yourself, by removing the seal." Naruto said.

"You can do that?" she asked curiously "Why would you? How do I know you won't kill me?"

"Haku-chan, I could have killed you from the moment you entered this clearing same goes for capture." Naruto sighed before giving her his foxy grin "Besides, I usually avoid harming pretty girls like you if I can help it."

"Alright, go ahead." She allowed, blushing again.

"I need you to lower the upper half of your kimono so I can draw the seal on your skin." he instructed.

"Alright." Haku agreed reluctantly and did as told.

"Um, Haku-chan…" Naruto said embarrassed as he looked away.

"What?" she asked but when she lowered her gaze she noticed that the mirror he gave her was giving him a perfect view of her ample chest.

"So-Sorry!" she stuttered and turned the mirror on the other side.

"Don't worry, Haku-chan, you have nothing to be ashamed of" Naruto assured, making her blush more then she ever remembered doing.

It took Naruto over half-hour to draw the required counter-seal on Haku' back.

"Are you ready, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Go ahead." she replied.

"It won't hurt, but it will drain some of your chakra, making you fill weak for a while." Naruto warned.

"It's alright, go ahead." Haku said, thinking about taking a soldier pill.

Naruto proceeded to pour his chakra into the counter-seal, thus making the memory seal revert to its initial form. As soon as he was done, Haku began crying her heart out.

"Haku-chan, what's wrong? I swear it wasn't supposed to hurt you!" Naruto said worried.

"It was him!" she cried as she turned around and hugged him tightly. "It was Zabuza! He did it!"

"Shh, it's okay, he's not here to hurt you." Naruto hugged her back, vaguely aware she was topless.

"My mother refused to join him, so he killed both my parents and took me to make me his tool." she sobbed.

They stood like that for a few minutes until Haku calmed down somewhat, enough to realize she was half naked at least, so she dressed back after Naruto washed the remains of both seals off.

"I want to make him pay!" Haku said determined.

"And you will. I'll help if you want me to." Naruto offered.

"But still, how?" Haku asked, more to herself. "Besides the times he's with me on a mission, he always has those two Kiri missing-nin with him" she mussed.

"So the plan was that only you two attack Tazuna?" Naruto asked, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Yes, the other two are usually by Gato' side as body-guards." Haku confirmed.

"Well, I say we go with that plan. You two attack Tazuna and at that point we take out Zabuza." Naruto said.

"Well, that sounds good, but what if he notices my change in attitude?" Haku asked worried.

"Hm, I could put another memory seal on you, but that wouldn't be a very wise choice, despite its efficiency." Naruto mussed. "Well, the best choice would be for you to take a calming drug that will take care of any temper flares. You're a kunoichi, deception is your art, after all." he decided.

"Didn't work on you, though." Haku observed as she accepted the bottle full of pills _"Where did he pull that from?"_ she asked herself.

"Like I said, I have very keen senses." Naruto grinned.

"From a bloodline?" Haku inquired.

"You could say that, yes." Naruto said.

"So, what I saw before we fled was your bloodline in action?" Haku inquired, remembering his eyed.

"Yes, that was one of my bloodlines." Naruto confirmed.

"ONE of them? How many do you have?" Haku asked, wide-eyed.

"Several, at the moment. You see, one of my bloodline allows me to take bloodlines from other people." Naruto said and noticed Haku' wary look. "Well, more like copy, actually, since the person retains their bloodline." he clarified.

"Are you helping me for the Hyoton?" Haku asked, depressed.

"No, I won't take it from you unless you want to give it to me." Naruto said sternly, earning a surprised look from Haku. "Besides, even though I don't have the bloodline, that doesn't mean I can't use ice." he added, earning an awed look from the girl.

"Show me!" she asked, acting like a little girl that has a new toy.

"Alright, just once okay?" he said, earning an eager nod.

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Tres spiritus glaciales, coeuntes inimucum concordant! Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis!"**_ the blond chanted mentally and sent the three arrows at the tree truck he was previously leaning against. The result was the wood freezing solid where they impacted.

"Incredible! I can only manipulate the ice; I can't make my chakra freeze other objects." Haku whispered in awe.

"Well, maybe you haven't figured out how yet. I for one am still working on the shape part." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well, I cou…" she stopped in mid sentence and looked hesitantly at the blond. "Naruto-kun, what is going to happen to me after Zabuza is dead?"

Naruto looked at her a few moments, scratched his chin in thought and asked her a simple question.

"What do you want to do?"

Haku stared at him for a few moments, blinked and asked a question of her own.

"You mean the thought of selling me for my bloodline didn't even cross your mind?" she asked in disbelief.

"Eh, no." he replied, a little hurt by her assumption.

At his expression, Haku leaned over and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, it's just that I've lived on the run for years and it's hard for me to trust someone." Haku apologized.

"Then why do you trust me?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know for sure, but your eyes are telling me you're really trying to help me." Haku said.

"So, what do you want to do after this mess is over?" the blond asked.

"I don't really know." she said, biting her lower lip. "Someone else has been taking decisions for me for a long as I can remember."

"Well" Naruto hesitated "You could join Konoha, if you want to. I could put a good word for you with the Hokage."

"You know the Hokage personally?" Haku' widened.

"He's the closest thing I have to a grandfather." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"What about your real grandfather?" Haku inquired hesitantly.

"I don't have one. My entire family died right after I was born." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Haku began.

"It's alright, Haku-chan. I should be the one apologizing; I did open some painful wounds for you today." Naruto said.

"And thank you for doing so." Haku said before hesitantly asked "Won't the village try to breed my bloodline, though? I would rather keep wandering, instead of that."

"Well," Naruto hesitated "there would be one way for you to join the village and be immune to those demands."

"How?" Haku asked.

"You would have to be adopted into a clan." Naruto said.

"And what are the chances of that happening?" Haku asked with a resigned sigh.

"Pretty high if you want to join my clan." Naruto grinned as her head snapped towards him.

"You have a clan?" Haku asked slowly.

"Would you believe it if I told you that it had just become official before I left on this mission?" Naruto chuckled at the look on her face. "Think about it: several active bloodlines, the ability to gain more, being the best academy graduate in over fifteen years…" he trailed off.

"They would be fools not to do it." Haku summarized.

"Exactly." Naruto nodded.

"So you can really adopt me in your clan?" Haku asked hopefully.

"Yep."

"Just adopt?" she asked as she got a little closer.

"Well, it would depend on a lot of things." Naruto hesitated, recognizing the look in her eyes "For instance, I WOULD have to have at least three wives by the time I'm sixteen…" he trailed off as Haku kissed him again.

"Start with adoption and we'll see after that?" Haku asked as they broke the kiss.

"Agreed. Now, I think we both should be getting back before suspicions arise. Stand still for a minute while I recharge your chakra" Naruto said and placed his now glowing hands in Haku' shoulders, enveloping her in a gentle glow.

"We should avoid seeing each-other before we take out Zabuza." Haku said as she got up.

"Yes. Hang on for a sec, I need to put a fake seal on you neck so he won't notice" Naruto said and quickly painted it.

"See you in about a week and a half, Naruto-kun" Haku smiled and left.

"_So, you got another one, huh?"_ Eva said.

"_Is that jealousy I'm sensing from you, Eva-chan?"_ Naruto inquired as he headed for Tazuna' house.

"_And she's not the only one. Asuna and Kyubi are jealous as well."_ Negi informed the blond.

"_Quiet you!"_ Asuna and Kyubi ordered.

"_Well, I guess I can understand where you're coming from. I mean, will have at least three wives…"_ Naruto said.

"_Oh, we're not jealous, we're just worried that you won't be able to handle so many girls"_ Eva grinned.

"_Negi, can you give her to answer to the problem she posed?"_ Naruto asked mischievously.

"_The two-words answer?"_ Negi asked.

"_Yep, that's the one."_ Naruto said with a large grin.

"_Well, Negi, what is it?"_ Asuna asked.

"_Kage Bunshin."_ Negi said.

The sound of liquid flowing followed as well as three thuds.

"_Passed out from nose-bleed, huh?"_ Naruto laughed.

"_Yeah. You know, I think I'm going to take your example on the approach when some of the other girls are released."_ Negi laughed.

"_I sure hope you do, the more teasing, the more laughing!"_ Naruto grinned. _"Just let me know which are your love interests, I really don't want to get on your bad side."_ he shuddered.

"_Especially after I kicked your ass the first dozen times."_ Negi added with a grin.

"_I was actually more concerned about it happening in just half-hour"_ Naruto mumbled.

"_Oh, that too."_ Negi sweat-dropped.

As he arrived at the house, the blond sought out Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin was quickly found on the roof reading his usual orange book.

"Kakashi, I need some help with something." Naruto made his presence known.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, raising his head from the book.

"I need to send a message to Hokage-sama as soon as possible. Can I borrow one of your nin-dogs?" Naruto requested.

"Sure, as long as I see what you're sending him. Or agree with it if it concerns the mission." Kakashi replied.

"Alright, give me a second to _write_ it." Naruto said and held out his hand. A moment later, the message was written on a paper that appeared in his hand.

Kakashi carefully took the letter and read it, his eyes widening with each line he read. In the end, he looked.

"Busy day, huh?" the jounin asked, getting a shrug in response. "Fine, I'll do it." He sighed and quickly summoned one of his dogs.

"Wow, now this little puppy has _speed_!" Naruto said, impressed by the dog' chakra.

"How did you know, I don't remember seeing you before?" the dog asked, curiously.

"I examined your chakra. Ah, where are my manners, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced and offered his hand.

"Pakkun. Please to meet'cha." the dog replied.

"Pakkun, I need you to deliver this message to Hokage-sama and him only. There's not really hurry, but if you can get the response from him in four or five days it would be nice." Naruto said as he gave Pakkun the scroll.

"Five days? I'll get back in three max!" Pakkun said and ran off.

"Lively one, isn't he?" Naruto chuckled.

"That he is." Kakashi smiled.

In the next six days Naruto practiced the four spells he had learned since coming to Wave to the level of mastery. On the seventh day, it was finally time to release another group from the crystal prison.

Once inside his mindscape, he was quickly led by Kyubi and the others to the lucky ones.

"These three should be the ones released today. One of them may help you in your kenjutsu training." Eva said.

"Okay, I'm on it." Naruto said and began the ritual.

A few minutes later, three human shapes were coming out of the crystal.

"Negi-sensei!" the green-haired called out as soon as she regained consciousness. At this reaction, Naruto sent a smile at Negi, one which the mage happily returned.

"Yes, Chachamaru-chan, I'm right here." Negi said, kneeling next to the girl.

"Oh, thank Kami, I was so worried!" she cried, hugging him close.

"Ojou-sama!" another girl cried out, looking desperately around.

"Right next to you, Set-chan." the third girl replied.

"Kono-chan, are you alright?" the worried girl said as she turned towards the now stretching girl.

"I think Konoka is just fine, Setsuna." Asuna said amused.

"Asuna!" Konoka cried as she hugged both her and Setsuna at once.

"Kyubi-san, Asuna-san, Master, I am glad to see you again." Chachamaru gave a slight bow. "And..." she turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Pleased to meet you, ladies." the blond gave a bow.

"My name is Karakuri Chachamaru. Pleased to meet you, Naruto-san." the green-haired girl replied.

"No san, just Naruto please." the blond said.

"My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna." the previously worried girl said.

"And I'm Konoe Konoka." the smiling girl finished the introductions.

"Don't forget about us!" a voice called and a white ermine appeared on Negi' shoulder.

"Albert Chamomile is my name, and..." the ermine began.

"And mentioning your 'game' next to Asuna is suicide." Naruto cut him off. "At any rate, I have the feeling the two of us will get along famously." he grinned.

"Funny. I feel the same way." Chamo smiled perversely.

"I'm here too, Master." a small green-haired doll called out as it flew next to Eva with its bat-like wings. "Hi, I'm Chachazero! Any blood spilled around here?"

"Not recently, no." Naruto said.

"Speaking of here, where are we?" Setsuna asked, looking around.

"This is my mindscape. You're all currently sealed inside me." Naruto began and told the newcomers everything that had happened so far.

"Very well, I accept your request of sword training." Setsuna said.

"Thanks. I haven't found a suited style or blade." Naruto confessed.

"Well, I don't know about the style, but it's time for you to get your blade." Kyubi grinned. "But first, you newcomers need to make spirit pactios to Naruto-kun."

Unlike the first time, the pactios with the new girls went rather uneventful, since all three were taken.

Lastly, Kyubi kissed Naruto again so any bloodlines gained from the girls would activate. The whisked blond then thought it was over and was about to step away from the red-head when Kyubi called out to Chamo.

"Chamo, I need a classic pactio circle."

And before anyone could comment Naruto was dragged into the new circle and kissed senselessly by the Kyubi. As they finished, a pactio card with Naruto on it appeared. The only difference between his usual attire and the one on the card was a katana the Naruto on the card was holding.

"So, this is my artifact card?" Naruto inquired.

"Yep. That's your new weapon. Master it like none other." Asuna encouraged.

_**"Adeat!"**_ the blond called out and the card changed into the black-sheathed katana. Carefully, he drew it and was impressed by its sharpness. Somehow, it looked... feral.

"Anyone has any ideas what it can do?" Chamo asked.

"I believe I do. I still have the research on swords we did when you obtained your sword, sensei." Chachamaru said and made a large stack of paper appear in her hands.

Naruto quickly made a few dozen clones to take care of the reading as he discussed with Setsuna about the Shinmei-ryu stile, which she was willing to teach him.

Over the next few days, or rather weeks in the mindscape, Naruto had impressed Setsuna greatly, with his hard work and devotion, but most of all his talent with the sword. He was like a sponge, absorbing everything she taught him, from the stances to the ougi, the secret techniques.

And the amount of power he put in those techniques! No mater how hard he tried to reduce the damage by lowering the amount of chakra he used to be lower then her ki, it was still too much. The damage he did was enough to get him banned from the castle during that training.

What really surprised everyone was that he was performing these demon-slaying techniques despite the demonic nature of his artifact sword.

Concerning his sword… he was completely dazed after he found out about Chachamaru' research on swords, or rather how she did it. Turns out, she was a robot – which meant nothing to the blond ninja, since he never even heard the word – an advanced puppet made by two of Negi' former students with the help of Eva' magic. He also learned that she was initially made mostly of steel, which changed after their first trip to Mundus Magicus. Apparently, they somehow created a body for her made of some sort of bio-atomic tissue that was very similar to a human', with a lot of bonuses of course. These bonuses naturally included the ability to change any part of her body into a weapon (among other things) as well as her previous affinity to technology. Naruto' eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he heard what her artifact could do and vowed to only use it as a last – desperate – resort.

At any rate, he had found out that his artifact sword had been forged over six hundred years before their sealing. It was made from the fang of a mighty phantom dog demon, whose power could be considered on par with some of the weaker Biiju.

The sword itself apparently had the ability to evolve when it killed a very powerful opponent by stealing some of their abilities. These new abilities were manifested through new forms of the blade itself, and at the moment the sword had five forms, though at this point Naruto was only able to use the first one. Apparently, he needed to get used to the swords energy and the sword to his, since it was rumored to have some form of sentience. It was because of that sentience that only three people had been able to use it. It was also a requirement that the user was neither fully human nor demon, so Naruto, with his many bloodlines and alterations he'd gone through, would have been a perfect choice.

After he finished his Shinmei-ryu training, he used the remaining two days by training in his mindscape to the point of exhaustion – mental of course – in learning to use the first form of his sword.

In fact, he was so exhausted that he nearly overslept on the day of – hopefully – Zabuza' demise. Lucky for him, Kakashi knew the plan and that Naruto' presence on the bridge was crucial. So, with a groggy blonde in tow, Team 7 headed for the bridge.

**A.N.: Finally, chapter twelve is done!**

**Now, time for a few explanations regarding this chapter. First of all, Chachamaru' current body is very similar with that of Yami from To-Love Ru. I couldn't stop myself, the two are very similar. Second issue, Naruto' artifact. I choose this particular sword for quite a few reasons, however those reasons don't include bringing characters from a third manga into this story. Also, I know that at least a few of you will say that it's impossible to perform an exorcizing technique with a weapon coated in youki. Well, you're right! That's exactly why Naruto will be using Shinmei-ryu techniques with the sword in its sealed form. For now anyway...**

**Finally, some bad news: I won't be able to write anything for the next two weeks, since I have to take my final graduation exams. They're the big ones, so I REALLY need to focus on them. So the next chapter will be out after the 7th of July.**

**Next time:**** Of Youki and Exorcism**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima, Inuyasha or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Inuyasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Of Youki and Exorcism**

It was finally the day of the confrontation with Zabuza and both Naruto and Kakashi were on the edge of their nerves.

In spite of Naruto' confidence that the plan would work, he couldn't help but worry about Haku. No matter how many of the calming pills she ate, the desire to rip that bastard' heart out wouldn't disappear. At most, it would restrict her blood lust and keep her pulse moderate.

He couldn't describe how relieved he was when they saw the two figures that towered over the unconscious workers on the bridge.

"You see Kakashi? I was right: he is too dumb to give up!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. I guess I owe you a drink when we get back to Konoha." Kakashi replied, his mask hiding his smile.

"Confident, aren't you gaki?" Zabuza growled out. "I'll make sure to use your bones to polish my blade. Haku! I want him dead. Take the four brats out!" he ordered.

Haku immediately jumped away from the missing-nin, but not towards the Konoka ninja, but towards the edge of the bridge. She quickly made a few handsigns and soon enough Zabuza was surrounded by a dome of ice senbon. He had barely a split second to jump away; using his giant sword to block any needles that might have hit vital areas. As he landed, he channeled some chakra in is wounded muscles and expelled the needles.

"Are you betraying me, Haku? After all I've done for you?" Zabuza called out angrily.

"Like kill my parents and kidnap me?" she replied with hate.

"How do you...? Impossible! The seal is still there! I checked before we came here!" the rogue jounin shouted in disbelief.

"Actually, what you say was just the fake seal I put on her after I removed the real one." Naruto said as he took a step forward.

"You dumb gaki! Do you know how much that seal cost me?" Zabuza shouted in rage.

"Nope, I can't bring myself to care, either." the blond grinned and began to chant mentally_** "Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans!"**_ and held his right hand out towards Zabuza.

A large blast of fiery red fire flew towards the former Kiri ninja. He once again used his sword to defend himself. Unfortunately for him, the fire was no ordinary fire jutsu, so it didn't disperse after impact, but kept pushing, going around the blade and burning Zabuza' right shoulder until the energy was spent.

As Naruto was attempting to fry Zabuza, Sasuke was about to charge at Haku, with his loyal pink sidekick after him of course. Kakashi saw this and called out to them.

"The masked one is no longer our enemy. Don't attack her!" he ordered as Haku removed her mask in order to see well.

"Why? She helped Zabuza last time!" Sakura asked confused.

"She switched sides; she's with us now." Kakashi explained.

"No! Once an enemy, always an enemy! She must die!" Sasuke said stubbornly and charged at Haku.

However, he had barely made three steps when Naruto appeared in front of him and backhanded him straight in Sakura' arms.

"That was an order, Uchiha. Touch her and you'll find yourself in a world of pain for insubordination." the blond said coldly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Zabuza asked as he appeared behind Naruto and swung his sword at him.

As it hit, Naruto dispersed in an explosion of wind that gave Zabuza a few cuts on his arms.

"Why worry about paradise when you're going to hell?" Naruto' voice was heard and Zabuza jumped away as a blast of cold energy landed at his feet.

He wasn't fast enough though and the ice pillars caught one of his legs.

While he was distracted, Naruto appeared at his side and kicked the sword out of his hand.

"What was that?" Kakashi looked from the ice keeping Zabuza trapped to Naruto. Only he could have done it; Haku had been in front of him and hadn't done any handsigns.

_**"Crystallizatio Tellustris"**_ was the blond' reply as he threw two kunai in each of Zabuza' arms, thus stopping the handsigns he had begun to make.

"Are you ready to die, Zabuza?" Haku asked coldly as she picked up Zabuza' sword.

**"You're going to pay for this! I'm gonna gut you like I did to your mother!"** he yelled in unholy rage.

At that comment, Haku' barely restrained killing intent spiked. Her blood lust washed over everyone one on the bridge, Kiba and Sakura actually wetting themselves. Tazuna and Sasuke were trembling like leaves and even Kakashi was slightly uncomfortable. The only one who looked completely unaffected was Naruto, who had felt worse from the villagers over the years.

Zabuza, being the target of it all had frozen stiff, his eyes wide in fear. He had never even considered the possibility of this young girl, which he intended to sell to Kumo in a few months, to be able to release so much killing intent.

"Wait! Haku, you're not going to kill me, are you? You hate killing, you never killed before even!" he tried fruitlessly to persuade her.

Without another word to the pathetic man before her, Haku swung the large blade and cut the famous swordsman' head clean of.

Silently, Naruto approached her and grabbed her in a tight hug as she broke down in tears.

"It's alright, Haku-chan, it's over." he whispered to her.

"I killed someone! And I enjoyed it! I'm just like him now, a..." she sobbed.

"You're nothing like him, Haku-chan!" Naruto cut her off. "Avenging your family, putting those memories to rest... it's only natural to be a little pleased about it."

Haku looked at him and smiled. She was about to open her mouth and thank him when they all heard clapping.

"How emotional! I could cry after I puke first!" a voice said as the clapping stopped.

Looking in the direction they heard it, a large group slowly became visible as it approached through the morning mist.

When they were fifty feet away, the group was fully visible. Over two hundred bandits were before them, and leading them was a short business man with a cane.

"Gato!" Haku spat.

"So the mighty Demon of the Mist wasn't as tough as rumored. And the ice bitch switched sides, huh? No matter, I never intended to pay you two anyway." Gato smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked coldly.

"These missing-nin are so easy to handle! The famous ones in particular! I tell them that I'll pay them after they do the mission and then kill them instead. After that, I get the bounty on their heads. Besides, why should I pay a fortune for just two ninja when I can all these guys for the same price?" Gato laughed.

"Well, I fell ready for a little action, what about you, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, his now elongated fangs drawing blood from his lower lip.

"I'm at 100% since I haven't done anything yet." Kakashi replied, activating his Sharingan. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Kiba. Maintain your position around Tazuna." he ordered. The three didn't even bother to nod; they were slowly backing up from the crowd of bandits. Even Sasuke, as much as he wanted to show his superiority, wasn't willing to attack head-on those numbers.

"Ah, let's not get too excited. We wouldn't want something to happen to the hostages, now would we?" Gato grinned evilly.

Before any of the Konoha ninja could ask what he was talking about, they sensed a small group behind them. When they looked towards it, their blood ran cold: Tsunami and Inari were being forced to walk towards them by two Kiri missing-nin; both had a kunai at their hostage' throat. Naruto quickly recognized the two as Tamotsu Hiroshi and Gekoku Kaito, both chunin-level.

"You heard what he said about paying missing-nin. Why are you still obeying him?" Haku asked them.

"We already got paid. Gato even promised us a bonus." Tamotsu gave her a lustful look.

"Now, how about we strike a little deal?" Gato grinned. "Drop the weapons and give us the women. Then you can leave." he smirked.

Before Kakashi could either accept or refuse, the three genin of Team 7 dropped their weapons. At this, even the bandits stared at Sakura in disbelief.

"I knew it!" Naruto said, pointing at Sakura. "She IS a guy!"

"**I'm not! I'm a girl you moron!"** she roared in anger and embarrassment.

"Then she's a masochist." Haku shrugged. "That's the only explanation left." she added, Naruto nodding sagely.

"Anyway" Gato turned back towards Kakashi "The brats did the smart thing. Why don't you do the same?" he grinned.

Before Kakashi could reply, Naruto took out a card and said one word.

"_**Adeat!"**_

The card glowed a white light and turned into a black-sheathed katana.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said warningly. He had seen the desperate look on Tazuna' face. The man was so afraid for his family that he wasn't even yelling at the rogue ninja to release them.

"Don't worry Kakashi, Tazuna. I got this." Naruto said as he drew the sword from its sheath.

"Confident, aren't ya brat?" Gekoku mocked him "Just because you managed to kill Zabuza when it was six against one, now you think you can take two chunin by yourself?"

"Gekoku Kaito AKA Shadow Thief of the Mist. Your bloodline is quite intriguing to me. Will you give me what I need, or shall I take it?" Naruto smirked. "Decisions, decisions…"

"Ya think you can just kill me and take my bloodline? You got some nerve, gaki!" Gekoku growled and partially removed the kunai from Tsunami' neck in his anger.

"You're already dead. You just don't know it yet." Naruto said in a deathly cold voice as he raised his sword and then swung it towards the angry ninja calling out _**"Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi!"**_

A slightly visible arc of energy was released from the blade and passed right through Tsunami, not leaving even a scratch on her. Gekoku however wasn't so lucky. As he opened his mouth to mock Naruto because of the ineffective – in his opinion – attack, blood erupted from his throat and the cut became visible. Or rather slice, since he was literally cut in half horizontally right through his heart.

Seeing that holding a hostage was meaningless, Tamotsu quickly let go of Inari and began to back away warily.

"Alright, I'll take you on fair and square." he said as he took out his sword.

"What is Kiri teaching people these days?" Naruto shook his head disapprovingly. "Don't then know that dead men like you aren't supposed to talk?"

Before Tamotsu could retort a sword passed through his throat, edge upwards, before it spun upwards cutting his head in half. The 'Naruto' he was talking to burst into smoke.

At this point Gato was wetting his pants from seeing the gore made by the young blonde.

"Kill them all! I'll pay you double! No, triple! Just kill them!" he yelled and began running through the bandits, away from the shinobi group.

The bandits quickly did as ordered, figuring that what they lacked in power compensated in numbers.

"Kakashi, you take the ones on the left. Haku, you take the right. I'll handle the middle." Naruto said as he raised his sword. "These idiots are still underestimating us. I'll show them what I can really do with my _**Tessaiga!**_" he shouted the name of his sword as swirling energy gathered around the blade, forming a larger shape. Just as it appeared, the swirling energy dispersed leaving a large curbed blade behind. The bandits hesitated for a moment as the saw this change, but quickly dismissed it as being just like Zabuza' sword, the one they were initially hired to kill. They couldn't have been more wrong.

When they were thirty feet away from Naruto, he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. As he exhaled, he opened his now blood-red demonic eyes and slashed at them with his sword, calling out _**"Kaze no Kizu!"**_ The wind currents picked up around the massive wave of youki and ravaged through the bandits, killing over one hundred with that one strike.

As he quickly scanned the bodies, he didn't see Gato anywhere. Making a few dozen Kage Bunshin to assist Kakashi and Haku, he ran towards the unfinished end of the bridge from where the bandits came. As he got to the edge, he saw Gato in a small boat with several bandits rowing towards the shore. He met the business man' gaze and saw his annoying smirk. The idiot actually thought he couldn't catch up?

As he looked from the blond towards the nearby shore, Gato couldn't help but gasp in horror. In the time it took him to turn his head, Naruto had arrived in front of the boat, walking on water towards them.

"Hold on! Let's talk about this!" Gato pleaded as his guards fell dead with a kunai stuck between their eyes.

"Oh, I'll talk about it when I will report to the Hokage how I killed you." Naruto said coldly.

"Wait! I'll give you anything you want! Money, women, land… anything!" Gato begged as he backed away towards the other end of the boat.

"You can't bring back all those you killed from the village" Naruto countered as he made a spear appear in his hand.

"Even if you kill me, the reserve group will… GAH!" he didn't have time to finish as the spear pierced his chest and lungs. As he died, he gave Naruto an evil, revengeful smirk.

Pondering on the threat, Naruto hurried to assist at the bridge. Most of the bandits were dead, only a few remained and Kakashi and Haku didn't seem seriously injured as they mostly kept their distance and attacked with long range jutsu. Naruto made sure to copy Kakashi' _**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu"**_ and Haku' _**"Sensatsu Suishō"**_ since he was far enough for his brief activation of the Sharingan to go unnoticed. Because of this, he noticed that one of the bandits near the three genin that watched the battle in fear was still alive and relatively uninjured.

As the bandit got up from behind the group, Naruto prepared to do a Shundou to appear behind him. However, just as the bandit was about to strike Tazuna an arrow pierced his throat and he dropped dead.

Looking towards the source of the arrow, Naruto' eyes widened when he saw a large group of villager armed with various weapons, from knives to forks and bows. Apparently, Inari and Tsunami had rushed back to the village to get help. And, most surprising, the one leading them was Inari who had a crossbow in his hands. Naruto noticed with relief that the crossbow was still loaded so the kid wasn't the one that killed the bandit.

As he watched this little arrival, Haku and Kakashi killed the remaining bandits. The villagers offered to take care of the clean-up duty but Naruto declined.

"My clones will be quicker." he said before making over a hundred Kage Bunshin.

The clones quickly gathered the bodies and took all the weapons and valuables. The weapons were sealed in scrolls while the valuables were given to the villagers. He also sealed the heads of the three dead ninja in separate scrolls since there were bounties on them, as well as the Kubikiri Hōchō. Naruto personally took a large vial of Gekoku' blood to assimilate later. He had already discussed with his tenants and they all agreed that this _**Pocket Dimension Creation**_ bloodline would be useful.

Once all the bodies were gathered in one place, Kakashi suggested that they should bring some wood to burn them. At this, Naruto smirked and told everyone to back away at least fifty feet.

_**"Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!"**_ he mentally chanted and released a huge wave of dark fire that quickly enveloped the assembled bodies. It took less then a minute for it to die down, leaving behind only ash in the surface of the stone bridge. The entire time it burned, everyone besides Naruto watched in horrified fascination. But, as quick as they snapped out of it…

"Uzumaki! I command you to teach me. A an Uchiha all fire jutsu are ours!" Sasuke said as he approached Naruto.

"You command ME?" Naruto said as he slowly walked towards the Uchiha, releasing a moderate amount of killing intent. "You, a lowly genin that wasn't paying attention to hi surroundings and almost got our client killed dares to make demands?" Naruto asked the slowly retreating avenger.

"Yes! I need it to kill Itachi!" Sasuke played his usual trump card. The villagers always backed down at it, surely the dobe would…

"And why should I help you kill Itachi?" Naruto asked coldly. "Even after what he did, he's still a hundred times the man you or your father ever were."

At that comment Sasuke took a kunai and threw it at Naruto. Before it got even close to him, it was deflected by an ice senbon from Haku.

Kakashi immediately got next to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen carefully Sasuke, because I'm only going to say this once: attack a non-enemy again and I'll have you restrained for the rest of this mission. Remember it well." the jounin growled, letting the Uchiha fall on his ass.

Sasuke quickly got up and walked away fuming while Sakura went after him. As he got near the clones that were guarding the containment scrolls, he punched the nearest one and attempted to pick up the scroll it dropped when it dispelled. However, before he could touch it his stretched hand was grabbed by Kakashi'.

"What? I'm just taking a damn scroll!" Sasuke erupted.

"One you have no right to, since you didn't earn it." Kakashi countered.

"He can have mine, sensei!" Sakura said.

"You're not getting anything either, nor is Kiba." Kakashi wiped the smirk of the dog user' face. "I didn't ask you to attack the enemy; all I ordered you to do was to guard Tazuna. Task you obviously failed at, since he almost got killed while you three weren't paying attention."

"You should consider yourselves lucky that the bandit didn't consider you three a threat." Haku said as she accepted two scrolls that contained senbon.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that the three geniuses dropped their weapons when the enemy told them to." Naruto quipped.

"Oh, that reminds me..." Kakashi turned to glare at the three "do something as reckless as that again and I'll have you removed from the ninja ranks."

"You can't do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in horror.

"Yeah, the council..." Sasuke began with a smirk.

"Would rather have a civilian Uchiha then a dead one. I can make sure of that." Naruto cut him off.

"Now, go back to Tazuna' house and stand guard until we return. And I WILL know if you don't." Kakashi ordered and watched the trio silently walk away, glaring all the while at the blond.

"Are those three really ninja?" Haku asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. The council forced me to pass them." Kakashi mumbled.

Shaking her head, Haku turned towards Naruto and eyed the two scrolls he was holding for her to take with a grim expression. They contained Zabuza' head, respectively his sword. With a short nod, she accepted them.

"Kakashi, when we get back to Tazuna' house we need to talk." Naruto told the jounin in a serious voice, earning a curios nod.

Half hour later, the Konoha ninja, Haku and Tazuna were gathered around the kitchen table, all wearing worried looks. Naruto had just told them Gato' last words.

"Well, the best we can do is to keep constant watch in the village and the surrounding forest. When we'll find them, then we'll decide what to do." Kakashi said.

"Way ahead of you, Kakashi. I dispatched over a hundred Kage Bunshin for this task. I even sent some at Gato' hideout, where Zabuza and Haku had been staying. Considering how far from here it is, I'll get the information in an hour or so." Naruto informed.

"Good idea, he's most likely keeping a lot of his 'taxes' there. With any luck, the villagers will get some of their money and possessions back." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Tazuna said, bowing his head in gratitude.

"Hmph, about time I'm shown some gratitude." Sasuke said smugly.

"Kakashi, you need to have Sasuke' head checked as well when we get back to Konoha; he's delirious." Naruto shook his head.

"**Dobe! I'm gonna ki…"** the avenger began yelling, but he was rather quickly silenced by the killing intent coming from Haku and Kakashi. Naruto on the other hand had an amused look on his face, almost taunting the Uchiha to try.

"At any rate, we should use this time to recover the chakra we used on the bridge. Tazuna already agreed to let Haku stay here until this mission is over, so she and Naruto will be sharing a room with me." Kakashi said, giving Naruto a look that told him it was not debatable and he WILL be sleeping inside for once.

"Alright, if that is all I think I'm going to take a nap." Haku announced as she got up and Tazuna offered to show her Kakashi' room.

The group quickly broke up; Sasuke left mumbling something about getting stronger and was obviously followed by the pink lovesick puppy, while Kiba went to play with Akamaru in the woods. Apparently, the smell of blood on Naruto and Kakashi wasn't their favorite odor.

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you about … a personal problem. Care to take a walk?" Naruto asked.

"Um? Sure. But if it's about Haku, I need to warn you that I'm not the best person to talk to regarding relationships." Kakashi said as he followed the blond out of the house.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to ask you questions you can't answer." Naruto assured him.

"_Questions I can't answer, huh?"_ Kakashi thought with a sigh as he followed Naruto into the woods. _"If only I was allowed to tell who your parents were… but I promised the Sandaime not to until he said you're ready…"_

"So, what do you want to ask me about, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as they stopped.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know already, considering who your sensei was." Naruto smiled.

"You want to ask me about the Yondaime?" Kakashi inquired cautiously.

"Yes, I would like to know more about my father." Naruto grinned at the silver-haired jounin' reaction.

"You knew? How? Since when?" Kakashi asked; he certainly didn't see this coming.

"Yes, I was told by a talkative fox" Naruto smirked at both Kakashi' and Kyubi' reaction. "As for when, I was five years old, Inu-san"

"How did you know my former ANBU codename?" the jounin asked even more amazed. "Did the Hokage tell you?"

"No, I'm just good at picking up scents. That and your unique chakra signature" Naruto replied.

"Well, since you already know who he is, I'm sure Hokage-sama won't mind if I tell you more about him. Though it would be better to do this after this mission." Kakashi agreed.

"Yes, I know just the compound with the right atmosphere and privacy" Naruto grinned.

"Then it's settled." Kakashi smiled.

"Yep, we'll…" he suddenly stopped as he received information from some of his clones. "Hm, they found the hideout, but it has some sort of barrier around it. Nothing we can't get rid of, but it would be better to keep it until we've dealt with the bandits. It seems to be empty, too." Naruto informed.

"Alright, let's go inform the others" Kakashi said and began to walk back until he heard Naruto swearing. "What?"

"Hurry, the teme is back early and I don't like the look on his face!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran past Kakashi, Shundou-ing as soon as he had enough space.

When he landed in from to of the door de hurried inside, looking for Sasuke and Sakura. Not seeing the, he tried to sense them and Shundou-ed to the bottom of the stairs when he realized they were entering Haku' room.

As he got in the doorway he paled seeing the two with their kunai in hand about to strike the girl. Without a second thought he thrust his left hand forward and called out _**"Emitam!"**_ releasing the dozen arrows of lightning he kept sealed in his left hand for emergencies.

The small orbs of lightning slammed into the two offenders and pushed them away from Haku, who had woken up at his shout. The girl quickly backed away from the now paralyzed duo just as Kakashi appeared in the room besides Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing, teme?" Naruto growled out.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke spat, trying to get his face off the wooden floor. "I'm killing the enemy!"

"You stupid, arrogant, useless bastard! How many times do we need to tell you in order to get it through your thick head? Haku is NOT our enemy!" Naruto growled as he picked the Uchiha by the collar and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out.

"What?" he replied, looking over his shoulder.

"Tie him up and follow me. We're not letting them cause any more trouble." Kakashi said as he picked up a tied-up Sakura. Fortunately, one of the lightning arrows had hit her in the face, thus resulting the current silence. "I'm sorry, Haku, I should have kept an eye on them..." Kakashi began.

"That's nice and all, but can you get out so I can put some clothes on?" Haku interrupted with an edge in her voice.

Both Kakashi and Naruto blinked and looked at Haku who was covering herself with one of the bed sheets. Looking towards her bed-roll they saw most of her clothes next to it. Without another word, the two took their prisoner and left, all the while avoiding looking at a now smirking Haku.

They took Sasuke and Sakura to an empty room and tied them to a support beam made of metal. They also made sure they were far enough from each other and had their hands apart so they wouldn't perform the escape jutsu. Still, one problem remained...

**"I'm an Uchiha! An elite! How dare you lowly bastards treat me like this? I'm gonna..."** he never got to continue as a small orb of lightning hit him in the face, knocking him out.

"Thanks, he was getting on my nerves." Kakashi nodded towards Naruto before turning towards the two trouble-makers and frowning. "Still, when they wake up..."

"Allow me" Naruto said as he stepped forward and slightly piercing their tongues using a senbon that had some blue substance on it. "There, now their tongues are paralyzed." he grinned.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Made it myself." Naruto replied as they headed downstairs.

"And you carry it around all the time? Any particular reason for that?" Kakashi inquired.

"Let's just say that I like being prepared for anything." Naruto smiled as he noticed Haku. That smile was soon replaced by a frown, seeing the clear annoyance on her face, and then by anger as he saw the source of her discomfort: Kiba was hitting on her. And he was as subtle as an angry Biiju about it.

He took a breath to calm himself and then strode toward the mutt and put a hand on his shoulder, griping tightly.

"Kiba, you wouldn't happen to be my new clan member, would you?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

"The hell she's yours! I'm claiming her as mine!" Kiba replied smugly, only to squirm in pain as Naruto' grip tightened.

"I think I heard incorrectly. For a second I thought you said something about claiming her, like she was a trophy or an animal. You did not just say that, did you?" the blond asked, his pupils now slit.

"N-No..." Kiba squirmed.

"Good! In that case you were just making an offer to Haku." Naruto said, now turning towards the amused girl.

"One that I refused." Haku said as Kakashi arrived with Tazuna next to her.

Their discussion regarding the recent findings was quite peaceful, since that two of the Team 7 genin weren't there and the third was still shivering in fear. They reached the conclusion that they should keep watch in pairs, Kakashi with Kiba and Naruto with Haku. This of course brought a few complaints from Kiba, but were quickly silenced by Kakashi' offer to put the mut with Naruto.

They found nothing suspicious until a week later, the night after the bridge was finished. Naruto and Haku had just returned from their patrol when one of his Kage Bunshin dispelled, giving him the location of the bandits. Correction: ARMY of bandits.

"Well, we have a small problem." Naruto concluded.

"**SMALL PROBLEM? You just told me that 400 bandits are attacking at dawn!"** Kiba yelled.

"Calm down mutt; it's not like I'm telling you to do it on your own. Or do anything for that matter." Naruto said, deep in thought.

"Sounds like you have something in mind." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I do, actually. You see, my clone had a good look at their camp. You see, their camp is right next to a large rock structure." Naruto began.

"So there are only three ways for us to attack from, or for them to flee." Kakashi deduced.

"Exactly. But that's not necessarily true about the attacking part. I know for sure that I can get some of my clones in the hill above the camp." Naruto said.

"And bombard them from above. That fire attack would be devastating. It would take out at least fifty." Haku realized.

"Yes, I'll use that too. But first I'll bombard them with ice attacks, and then I'll use fire. This way, you two will have enough water to work with." Naruto grinned.

"Not bad, this will take out at least a quarter of them and give us the means to do the same with another quarter. Still, that will leave around 200 to either to either attack us or escape." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"I could partially take care of those that try to escape. I have a technique that creates mirrors of ice through which I can travel. With my speed and their lack of it, I could at least immobilize around fifty." Haku suggested.

"That sounds good, but can you be harmed while in the mirrors?" Naruto asked curiously.

"As long as the mirror doesn't break, no. Why?" Haku inquired.

"I have a few of these beauties that I want to throw in the camp while you're using the mirrors." Naruto said while holding a small ball for them to see. . It had a lot of tiny holes all over its surface. "Once activated, it fires ice senbon in all directions for about thirty seconds. Also, because they'll be spinning really fast while activated, they'll stay above ground mostly. I'll also set them up in the area you won't be covering with mirrors." he grinned.

"The Yondaime used something similar during the war. It fired only one volley of senbon though and fired right after it activated. He used Hiraishin to get in the middle of the enemy troops and left them a present." Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, mine have a few seconds delay so they're more practical. However, since they need a special kind of chakra that only I currently have..." Naruto trailed off.

"So much for being more practical." Kakashi sighed. "Still, even with those things, at least a hundred will be left."

"Well, we'll see what we'll do when the time comes. I have a few ideas to deal with some of them, but if there any left I'm sure that good old direct combat will be enough." Naruto said confidently.

"You're right; we can't just let them attack the village. Some more reinforcements would be useful now, but even if we send Pakkun now they'll arrive tomorrow at noon at the soonest." Kakashi sighed.

"Besides, if we take out enough of them, maybe they'll get scared and give up. If not, I'm sure the villagers could help us deal with them." Haku shrugged.

"I would rather not end up relying on them, but if the worst comes…" Kakashi reluctantly agreed.

"What about me, what will I do?" Kiba reminded them of his presence.

"Oh, well you'll stand guard here. After we've left you'll release Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"A pain they may be, but you might use the help." Naruto agreed with a sigh.

"So you won't let me have any loot again?" Kiba asked grudgingly.

"You'll get your share, Kiba" Kakashi said patiently. "Last time I didn't let you take anything because you almost got Tazuna killed. If you follow orders this time, you'll get your share."

"Assuming there will be anything left to share. After all the bombardment we'll do to that camp…" Haku shrugged.

"Fine…" Kiba sighed.

"We strike at midnight." Kakashi decided.

As the hour of the assault approached, the group headed towards the bandit camp. As they got close enough to see the light of the fires, Naruto made ten clones. Both Haku and Kakashi shivered slightly from the amount of chakra they possessed.

"Naruto, I think you overdid it. That must have been half of your chakra that you used." Kakashi said worried.

"Half?" Naruto laughed. "That wasn't even 10%!"

This comment earned him two shocked looks but they quickly dismissed any though of asking him about it, they have gotten used to his weirdness by now.

The clones quickly departed and, when they got far enough to avoid any witnesses, they grew wings. That was one of the reasons why Naruto loved Kage Bunshin: it was the single type of clone he heard of that was able to use bloodlines as if it was the original. Thus, the bloodline resulted by mixing the abilities gained from both Chachamaru and Setsuna was now allowing him to fly like a bird in the dark sky. He suspected that something else was added from Eva as well, since one wing was full of pure white feathers while the other was similar to that of a bat.

While the clones were flying towards the cliff above the camp, Naruto and Haku were waiting for Kakashi' decision on the situation. He was studying the camp with his Sharingan, considering the possible means of escape that needed to be taken care of.

"Alright, here's what we'll do: Naruto, I want you to place your traps and the clones that will activate them on the sides of the camp, starting from that stone wall; Haku, when the time comes I need you to cover the rest of their escape with your mirrors. Can you do it?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai, I usually make a dome of around twenty mirrors around opponents, but I can make thirty in a straight row if they're on the ground. I can hold it for about a minute before my control starts slipping and I start wasting chakra." Haku exclaimed.

"Thirty will be more then enough." Kakashi nodded.

"Hey, isn't their camp partially in a pit?" Naruto said suddenly as he liked at the ground under the camp carefully.

"Yes, I believe it is." Kakashi confirmed.

"Perfect; this way the water won't be wasted. Maybe we can give a shock to those that are unfortunate enough to step in the water?" the blond suggested with a grin.

"Hm, I have only a few Ration jutsu and none is potent enough to shock all of them and if it's too weak it will be dispersed too much by the large amount of water." Kakashi said apologetically.

"Don't worry; I'll have my clones do it after the melt the ice. And I'll personally make sure that at least some of them are taken out by it." Naruto promised as he made the required Kage Bunshin, one of which he then dispelled after telling it the entire plan. "Let's begin." he grinned as the air began to chill.

When they looked at the top of the cliff, Haku and Kakashi' eyes bulged. There stood ten Narutos, each holding a humongous sphere of ice above their heads. As one they called out. _**"**__**Malleus Aquilonis!"**_ and dropped the balls of ice on the gapping bandits.

They never had a chance. While about eighty died instantly from being crushed, another forty were pierced by the pieces of ice when the spheres broke. At this point the bandits were trying to reorganize or rather save their asses. The ten cries of _**"Flagrantia Rubicans!"**_ didn't help any as the blasts of fire scorched those near the previous impact zones as their target was the ice. When most of the ice was melted and the bandits tried to escape the camp, Naruto sprung into action.

"_**Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Ex Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum! Vinctus Aquarius!"**_ he chanted mentally and cast the spell using the lake in the middle of the camp as a medium, making the water wrap around all those close enough, that being around fifty or so bandits.

The clones on top of the cliff took this as a signal and began chanting the Sagitta Magica. They were doing it verbally since, as clones, didn't have a mindscape to help the mental chanting, but being so far up nobody heard a word. They used all of their remaining mana to send about two hundred arrows of lightning each, making the bandits touching the water light up quite nicely.

"Come on, it's our turn to shine!" Naruto called out, snapping Kakashi and Haku out of their shock, and began forming handsigns – the same the others did with a slightly better speed.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!"**_ they called out as one, three large dragons forming from the water in the camp. The dragons quickly drowned several bandits before returning to their previous form.

At this point Kakashi began attacking with Katon jutsu like _**Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu**_ or _**Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu**_ while Haku only used her _**Sensatsu Suishō**_ since they had the desired effect. Naruto on the other hand used Siggita Magica for fire, ice, light, darkness and lightning. Well, 'used' isn't quite the word to describe his actions; more like 'rained' the Sagitta Magica on the bandits, since he never used less then a hundres in one attack. All the while, the three ninja were moving around the camp, avoiding the occasional arrows that the bandits sent at them.

At Naruto' signal, Haku formed he mirrors and began openly attacking the bandits through them. The poor bastards, seeing that their arrows barely scratched the mirrors, tried to flee through the remaining space. Needles to say, the screams of many of them discouraged the others to follow their example and gathered behind some debris. At this point, the ten clones on top of the cliff, that didn't dispel since they still had most of their ki part of their chakra, threw the small ice senbon-releasing balls that halved the number of living bandits.

"What now, should we attack directly?" Haku asked Kakashi. But the answer came from Naruto.

"No, there's only around thirty of them left. Let me deal with them." the blond suggested as he took out his pactio card.

"That thing again. You never told us what it was." Kakashi said, looking at the card in curiosity.

"And I don't intend to do so anytime soon." Naruto said as he stepped into the clearing and brought out his katana.

With a few Zanganken attacks he shattered the barrier behind which the remaining bandits were hiding. Lazily avoiding the few arrows heading his way, Naruto used Shundou to get in the middle of the group. Before any of them could react, he spoke the last words they would ever hear.

_**"Hyakuretsu Okazan!"**_ Naruto called out and drew a circle with his sword, cutting down all surrounding opponents.

"Nice sword-play. Even with the Sharingan I couldn't copy your techniques. I can't even read the chakra from them." Kakashi said impressed.

_"That's because you're using just your ki for those strikes, not chakra."_ Setsuna informed the blond.

_"I know that, but he doesn't need to know, now does he?"_ Naruto gave her a mental grin.

"Let's just say it's an unique style." Naruto said.

With that, the battle ended with them only suffering from a little chakra exhaustion, which was healed by Naruto who had yet to reach the bottom of his reserves. While he was doing this, his Kage Bunshin were gathering any useful items from the corpses, sealing them into four scrolls. Three of them contained various goods and weapons while the last one was especially for Haku and contained only senbon.

Before heading back to Tazuna' house, they went to Gato' hideout where Naruto took less then a minute to destroy the barrier.

Unlike the bandit camp, where they split everything equally, here they knew that every coin belonged to the villagers and they were intent on giving it to them. The same applied for half of the documents, as the greedy bastard had taken many of the villagers' homes in order to demand rent from them. The other half of the documents were for various deals and businesses.

Among them, one made Naruto see red: slavery delivery to Oto. Apparently, he had been delivering in that region for almost ten years, even before the village existed. Oddly though, unlike all the other contracts, these didn't have the name of the receiver on them, just a large X as signature. Naruto wasn't fooled though; he knew that whoever it was it had the approval of the Otokage; he had to be blind AND stupid in order to miss the monthly increase of the population.

Other then those enraging documents, they also acquired about thirty jutsu scrolls from the rooms of the missing-nin. They were mostly Suiton jutsu since all of them were former Kiri ninja, but they also found three scrolls on bloodlines. In particular, Tamotsu', Kafu' and Haku' bloodlines. The Hyoton scroll came as a surprise though; Haku never knew Zabuza had such a thing. Though, now that she thought about it, those techniques he had been telling her to develop had to have some source. Naruto made sure to copy all the jutsu scrolls he didn't already have and gave the originals them to Kakashi, since Haku would be able to her the jutsu from him if she desired.

All in all, they had a very satisfactory visit at the former hideout; Naruto used the documents from Gato' extortions to find out which of the villagers should get what. He subtracted the pay for the mission from the money in Gato' personal vault and divided the rest among the villagers. When they left the hideout, he made enough Kage Bunshin to deliver everything after they left Wave.

When they finally got back to Tazuna' house they were greeted by a mixture of smiles and glares. As they took a seat in the living room Sasuke began his interrogation.

"Well? What happened?" he demanded from Kakashi in a venomous voice.

"Not now Sasuke!" Kakashi groaned as he closed his eyes.

"You'll have to wait for the report to the Hokage, teme." Naruto added with a yawn.

"**I'm an Uchiha and I demand to know what happened!"** Sasuke yelled.

"**Yeah! Sasuke-kun deserves to know everything, unlike your worthless self!"** the banshee screeched.

"Naruto-kun, do you have any of that paralysis poison you used on their tongues?" Haku asked as she rubbed her ears.

"Yep." Naruto said, taking out a needle. That immediately shut the banshee up. But not the Uchiha.

"Girl! You're out prisoner and I demand information! Give it to me before I'll torture it out of you!" Sasuke demanded as he got up with a kunai in hand and headed towards Haku.

"Sit down you little prick! And for the last time, she is NOT our captive, nor our enemy! You have no rights over her!" Kakashi said roughly as he slammed Sasuke back in his seat.

"**How dare you? You steal our eye and…!"** he didn't get further as he felt the long spear in Naruto' hands scratch his neck.

"And for the last time, you pathetic vermin, Kakashi didn't steal anything. That eye was given to him from his teammate when he died. Coincidentally, it was also Kakashi' birthday that day." Naruto growled.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kakashi said as he retook his seat. "You should know by now, Sasuke, that being and Uchiha doesn't mean you're the best there is. Take Itachi for instance: he may be the most talented Uchiha in several generations, but he still was weaker then the Hokage, be it the Yondaime or the Sandaime."

Sasuke was boiling in anger. He was the best throughout the Academy until Naruto came along.

"_Naruto! It's your fault! You've been turning people against me; people that should be helping me gain power to get revenge! Well, time to get rid of some of those helping you!"_ Sasuke thought with an evil grin as he channeled chakra in the kunai still in his hand ad threw it at Haku' neck.

With the burst of speed granted by the chakra, the kunai was too fast to even attempt to deflect. And a _**Kawarimi**_ would have been suicide since the kunai would go through his skull. There was only one option left for Naruto. Quickly gathering a lot chakra in his eyes he skipped the activation of the normal Sharingan and brought out the Mangekyo. With a strain, he activated the only technique that was fast enough.

"_**Kamui!"**_ he called out mentally and a ripple appeared in the air before Haku, exactly on the kunai' trajectory.

When the kunai reached the ripple it was sucked in and disappeared along with the ripple. Everyone stared in wonder at this before a groan was heard and they turned to see Naruto holding his left eye in pain as a bit of blood dripped from it.

Sasuke was about to mock him when a he was hit by a wave of bloodlust beyond his worst nightmare. As he looked at Naruto while he tried to breath, he saw that the blond was staring straight at him.

The eyes of the blond genin were burning with hate and anger, all of it amplified by red slit pupils that were looking into the Uchiha' soul, willing him to be torn to pieces and crushed into dust.

As Sasuke tried to back away in fear, Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut, sending him crashing through the kitchen and the back door. Naruto slowly made his way after him and only when he was exiting the house did the others snap out of their shocked staring. As he looked around he saw Tsunami, Sakura and Kiba fainted, while Akamaru and Tazuna trembling like leaves. He and Haku on the other hand were more accustomed to killer intent and snapped out of it more quickly and went after Naruto.

As they got to hi they saw the blond slowly approaching a trembling Uchiha. The wet trail left on the ground as Sasuke dragged himself away was proof of haw terrified he was. Haku quickly got behind Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto initially tried to shrug her off, but as she whispered to him how much he meant to her and that she didn't want to lose him because of the council, he stopped and slowly calmed down. When the youki was completely out of his system he turned towards Haku with a smile and received a kiss for saving her.

As he did all this, Sasuke regained some of his confidence and got back up. When Naruto and Haku broke the kiss he decided to make hi presence known.

"Enjoying your ice slut, dobe?" he mocked.

At this, Naruto froze and was about to lunge at the bastard when someone decided to intervene.

"_Snap out of it, idiot! Why are you even listening to that asshole?"_ Kyubi called out to him, annoyed.

"_As much I want you to kill the teme, getting executed by those damn civilians isn't my kind of fun."_ Asuna added.

"_Um? Yeah, what they said… Meh, who am I kidding? Drain his blood dry!"_ Eva cheered, gaining shouts of disapproval from the others.

Naruto had calmed down by now, but Eva' words gave him an idea.

"_Ne, Kyubi-chan? I need to ask you something about the Sharingan!"_ he said.

"_Don't worry, your eyes will be fine. In fact, they might get even more powerful, since you mixed some youki in the chakra you channeled in them"_ Kyubi assured.

"_Not that. You told me that Madara gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by taking his brother's eyes. Is it really true?"_ Naruto asked as he stared Sasuke in the eyes, making the Uchiha back away.

"_Why? You want to pluck the prick' eyes out? A little messy even for my tastes, but it works."_ Eva said, earning disgusted sounds from the other girls.

"_No. It's just that I got my Mangekyo from Itachi, Sasuke' older brother. So if I took Sasuke' blood…"_ he trailed off.

"_Hm. Well, Izuna, Madara' brother had the Mangekyo as well. I guess my youki could supplement some of the power but at least an active Sharingan would be required."_ Kyubi mussed.

"_Well, I'm in luck then. It seems that I just gave the teme the life-threatening situation usually required and look at the result: one tomoe in each eye."_ Naruto said, giving them a clear image of Sasuke' crimson eyes, at the moment widened in fear.

"_Go for it!"_ Eva encouraged.

And Naruto did just that. Calmly disentangling himself from Haku' arms, he slowly made his way towards Sasuke, all the while chanting mentally.

"_**Dominus de Somnis Ille Territus! Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō!"**_

He looked at Sasuke who had backed away until hi back had hit a tree and was now trembling there.

"_**Dios Tukos!"**_ he called out loudly as he unleashed the spell on Sasuke, mainly focusing on the head in order to knock him out. And knock him out cold it did.

"Kakashi, Haku." Naruto called out as he crouched next to the teme.

"Hai." they replied.

"If someone asks, tell them that you didn't see what I'm about to do." the blond said as he created a large syringe and filled it with Sasuke' blood. It was enough for three doses the size of the one he got from Itachi all those years ago.

"See what?" Haku grinned.

Kakashi was a little more hesitant though. He knew that theoretically Naruto got the blood sample fairly, since he kicked the little prick' ass while he, a jounin, was watching. It was all perfectly within the rules that had been set. But he doubted the civilian council would agree.

"Don't worry, Kakashi, I'll tell the Hokage myself after we turn in the mission. I just don't want everyone to know that I gained the Sharingan." Naruto assured him.

"Again you mean." Haku added with a grin, making the other two nervous. "Don't worry, I'll keep it quiet, but I do want an explanation from you, Naruto-kun. The real one, all of it." she added when he saw him grow nervous. "If I'm going to join your clan and give you my bloodline, I think I deserve to know the whole story."

"Fine, since you're going to be one of my girlfriends." Naruto agreed and then added "Only if you'll help me break the news to Hinata later. I don't know how willing she is to share me with so many girls." he added nervously.

"_Many?"_ though both Kakashi and Haku.

**A.N.: SURPRISE! I am too, to be honest! Who would have thought that one would get so energetic after taking one exam and do it flawlessly? Ok, enough gloating.**

**This chapter is the second largest yet and I've put quite a bit of effort to write it. So, a few pointers:**

**1) Tessaiga can only use the Kaze no Kizu at this point since Naruto hadn't had enough training in using youki.**

**2) Naruto learned the Shinmei-ryu style so quickly because he used the Sharingan. Kakashi can't copy it since it uses ki, not chakra, but Naruto copied it in his mindscape, using his willpower to be able to do so.**

**That's about it for now; I need to get back to reviewing math. Just one thing left to say:**

**REVIEW!**

**Next time: Girls and Blood**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima, Inuyasha or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Inuyasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Girls and Blood**

As the group of ninja approached the Konoha main gate, Naruto was getting a mixture of looks from the others: amusement and a little perverted envy from Kakashi, hate and fear from Sasuke and Sakura, who had their hands tied, anger and envy from Kiba and some embarrassed smiles from Haku.

The reason why the brooder and the banshee hated him was obvious: he kicked the Uchiha' ass. Kiba on the other hand had finally found out what the CRA meant.

Kakashi and Haku though... He had been persuaded by Kyubi to tell them both everything, from his tenants and currently four girlfriends to his bloodlines and parents. It had been decided that Kakashi was trustworthy enough since he had been one of Minato' students.

The look on their faces when they saw Naruto' mindscape was only overshadowed by the revelation that Kyubi was one of his girlfriends. Naruto' favorite part was at the end of the explanation when Haku teased him regarding his ability to handle so many women. At that point Negi discretely asked Chachamaru to record the scene before Naruto reminded everyone of his talent with Kage Bunshin. The torrents of blood that made the girls fly backwards would forever be immortalized in a picture on Naruto' nightstand.

"Hey there, Kakashi! How was the mission? Lost any of the kiddies along the way?" Kotetsu, one of the chunin guards greeted.

"Unfortunately, no." Kakashi said with a glare towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"I see." Kotetsu glared as well. "Ah, you must be the girl I heard about!" he said as he turned his attention to Haku. "I was informed by the Hokage of your arrival so there's no need to fill up any papers here."

"Really? I thought it was standard procedure." Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Not when you're about to join a clan that Hokage-sama favors." Kotetsu gave Naruto a grin.

"What about the civilian council? Naruto-kun has given me a very... detailed description of them."

"As long as you bring a new bloodline in the village, they would agree to throw rose petals on your path." the chunin shrugged.

"Well, let's see if they do that." Naruto said and the group said goodbye to Kotetsu and went through the gate.

They were barely thirty feet away from the gate when an ANBU landed in front of Naruto.

"Uzumaki, the council requires your presence." he said to the blond.

"That's_ Fuhen-sama_ for you, ANBU." Kakashi said with an edge in his voice.

"My apologies, Kakashi-sempai." he gave a slight bow towards the jounin. "At any rate, the council...; he began.

"Request denied." Naruto said and went past the ANBU without giving him a second glance.

"Bu-But the council…" the ANBU stuttered.

"Only the Hokage may force a ninja council member to attend a council meeting." Kakashi said as he followed the blond.

"He's a WHAT?" the ninja' eyes bulged behind his mask.

"All clan heads are part of the council. You people haven't figured it out in the month he's been away?" Haku shook her head in disbelief and followed them along with the others, leaving a gaping masked ninja behind.

The group was halfway to the Hokage Tower when three more people appeared before them.

"Greetings Uchiha-sama" the two council advisers and Danzo said before noticing the avenger' state.

"What is the meaning of this, Kakashi?" Koharu yelled.

"Release Uchiha-sama at once" Homura added.

"No." Naruto countered. "None of you have any right to interfere in ninja matters."

"Why is he restrained?" Danzo asked carefully, noticing the hateful looks Sasuke was sending towards Haku and Naruto.

"He tried to murder me. Twice." Haku said, drawing attention to her.

"Ah, you must be the Hyoton user that expressed interest in joining our village." Danzo said with a smile.

"No. I expressed interest in joining the Fuhen clan" Haku cut the discussion short.

"I… I see." Danzo said, glaring at Naruto.

"Weren't you supposed to be in the council chambers? I believe you've been requested to be at a meeting." Koharu looked at Naruto in distaste.

"Since when do the civilian council have the right to demand the presence of a member of the ninja council?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But you're not…" Homura began before the words 'clan head = council member' passed through his head, as well as the other two.

'Oh shit!' the three thought.

"Now, if you're done wasting our time, we need to urn in our mission." Naruto said and the group left, leaving the trio thinking of new plans to control the 'demon brat'.

When they finally entered the Hokage' office they found Sarutobi smoking his pipe as he relaxed while a pair of Kage Bunshin was doing the paperwork.

"Oh, I've been expecting you, Kakashi." Sarutobi smiled before his eyes landed on Sasuke and Sakura and he frowned at their binds. "Report"

"Team 7 and Tazuna were attacked by the Demon Brothers halfway to Wave. At that point they sent the request for reinforcements before continuing the mission. On my way, I encountered Kafu Ohba who was working for Gato along with Momochi Zabuza and the Demon Brothers. I used a trap and killed him. When I arrived, they were fighting Momochi Zabuza. Kakashi had been captured and his three genin were being picked on by one of Zabuza' Mizu Bunshin. When I arrived, I freed Kakashi and managed to wound Zabuza with kunai coated in a nerve-paralyzing poison. When we were about to kill him, Haku – who at that point was still Zabuza' ally because of his manipulations – attempted to frame his death. I saw through it but they got away. Kakashi collapsed afterwards because of chakra exhaustion." Naruto began the explanation.

"After we arrived at Tazuna' house, Naruto cured my chakra exhaustion quite easily as well as making a few modifications to my Sharingan transplant in order to make more like an Uchiha'. The next day, we began training for the future confrontation with Zabuza. A few days later, Naruto, who had been more advanced and was training on his own, encountered Haku and freed her from her memory seal. As you are aware, she accepted his offer to join his clan and became our spy in Gato' headquarters. When we were attacked by Zabuza she turned against him and, with the help of Naruto, killed him. Soon after that, Gato arrive with about two hundred bandits. While he was demanding us to surrender, two more missing-nin, Tamotsu Hiroshi and Gekoku Kaito, arrived holding Tazuna' daughter and grandson hostage. Naruto swiftly killed them without harming the hostages." Kakashi said.

"At that point, the bandits attacked. I used my new sword, Tessaiga, to kill about a hundred of them and made a lot of Kage Bunshin to assist Haku and Kakashi while I went after Gato. The Team 7 genin were assigned to protect Tazuna, which they would have failed if it wasn't for the arrival of a group of armed villagers. Before I killed Gato, he revealed of a backup group that was to attack the village in case of failure. After we arrived at Tazuna' house, as I was talking to Kakashi about my discovery, Sasuke and Sakura attempter to kill Haku in her sleep. Luckily, me and Kakashi arrived in time to stop them. I need to add that Sasuke also attempted to kill Haku on the bridge even after Kakashi warned him that she was an ally. After their attempt, we restrained them in a separate room." Naruto said, and killing intent began leaking from the old man as he glared at the two genin.

"The evening after the bridge was completed, we discovered the camp of the bandits Gato spoke of. There were about four hundred of them. We left Kiba to guard Tazuna' house with instructions to release Sasuke and Sakura to help him, in case some o the bandits got past Naruto, Haku and me." Kakashi said but Sarutobi interrupted him.

"Hold on. You're telling me you attacked a comp of four hundred with just two others?" Sarutobi glared at the jounin.

"We first inspected their defense under the cover of the night. We only attacked after Naruto formulated a very good plan. We used the fact that there was a cliff towering above the camp. Naruto' Kage Bunshin bombarded them from above with some very powerful jutsu before we attacked them with long ranged jutsu. Haku used one of her Hyoton jutsu to keep them from attacking us or escaping while Naruto did the same with some traps he invented. When there only twenty left, Naruto charged at them and cut them down." Kakashi said in his defense and was happy to see Sarutobi' frown change into an impressed smile.

"After we were done, we went to Gato' former hideout and I was able to destroy the barrier surrounding the building. We found a lot of money and documents there. All of the money went to the villagers since it was taken from there in the first place, but a lot of the documents may concern Konoha. They're all in this containment scroll." Naruto said as he placed said scroll in Sarutobi' hand.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like what's in there?" Sarutobi groaned.

"Because I certainly didn't." Naruto said.

"Carry on with the report." the old man sighed in resignation.

"After we arrived at Tazuna' house, Sasuke demanded answers. When his request was denied, he attacked Haku by throwing a kunai at her. Naruto was able to somehow destroy the kunai before it reached Haku and then proceeded to show his anger. He threw Sasuke out of the house and then knocked him out using a Raiton jutsu. In this morning, we left Wave with Sasuke and Sakura restrained and arrived in the village earlier." Kakashi finished the report.

"ANBU. Take Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura to their respective homes and keep them there until I say otherwise. Untie them when you get there." Sarutobi said coldly, barely keeping his killer intent under control.

Two ANBU took the genin and Shunshin-ed away.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi, Haku and me have something to discuss with you." Naruto said.

"Very well. Kiba, you're dismissed."

After the door closed Naruto quickly activated the privacy seals before answering Sarutobi' questioning look.

"First of all, I told both Kakashi and Haku about my tenants and parentage." Naruto began. "Haku in joining my clan and offered to share her bloodline with me, while Kakashi was my father' student." he added.

"It's your decision, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi sighed.

"Secondly, I obtained blood samples from three other bloodline users, beside Haku. One of them is from Sasuke." Naruto said.

"So you took it after you knocked him out. Perfectly within the rules we set up. Why though? You already have the Mangekyo Sharingan. Which I believe you used to save Haku" the old man asked.

"Yes, but if I try activating the Sharingan using a sample of blood from Sasuke, it should evolve the Mangekyo I got from Itachi into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto explained.

"I see. That way, you would get power boost as well as get rid of any possible drawbacks the Mangekyo has. Well, I approve." Sarutobi decided.

"Thanks. I won't use the sample from Kafu since it wouldn't help me too much and would slow me down. I'll keep it in storage for a later time. The one from Gekoku on the other hand is very useful and I'll soon assimilate it." Naruto said.

"Good, good. Anything else?" Sarutobi said pleased.

"Um, yeah." Naruto hesitated. "When Sasuke threw that kunai at Haku, I used the Mangekyo like you said and threw him out of the house. What Kakashi didn't mention earlier was that my anger summoned a bit of Kyubi-chan' chakra."

"How many people saw this?" Sarutobi said warily.

"Kakashi, Haku, Tazuna and Sasuke. The others fainted from the killer intent.

"So the only problem is the Uchiha." Sarutobi mumbled.

"Not really, Hokage-sama." Kakashi intervened. "The only real difference between that partial transformation and the activation of his vampiric bloodline were his eyes being red instead of blue and his whisker marks being a little more obvious. And I'm sure we can pass these details as hallucinations under that massive killer intent." he shuddered at the memory.

"Was it that bad?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"It felt like Tsunade-sama had caught me peeping on her in the hot springs. Only deadlier." Kakashi explained. "What? Jiraiya-sama described it!" he added to the accusing glares.

"At any rate, do you have anything else to add?" Sarutobi asked Naruto.

"Nothing regarding the mission. Though the council sent an ANBU demanding my presence in the council chambers as soon as I entered the village." Naruto said.

"There are several reasons for that." Sarutobi grinned. "First of all, they'll probably want Haku in another clan or to turn her into breeding stock." he began. "Secondly, the modifications you made to the barrier around your compound had caused some discomfort to the ones that had the urge to enter."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, originally, it was meant to either reject any intruder outside the compound or to put them in a stasis sleep. The way I changed it, it puts them to sleep AND rejects them." Naruto grinned.

"So, how many fell for it?" Kakashi asked.

"Just a dozen were dumb enough. They're all in the Hospital." Sarutobi grinned.

"I'll wake them when I get home." Naruto promised.

"Well, I need Haku and Naruto to fill in these documents for her adoption in the Fuhen clan." Sarutobi said and handed them a few sheets of paper which the filled in a few minutes.

"Hokage-sama? Would it be possible for me to join the ninja ranks?" Haku asked.

"I would actually recommend it. That way, the civilian council will have even less authority over you." the old man grinned and gave her a few more sheets of paper that she filled in enthusiastically.

"Now, all that's left is to face the council." Naruto said with a grimace.

"Unfortunately" Sarutobi sighed. "We need to officially announce that Haku joined the Fuhen clan as well as deal with the Uchiha and the Haruno problem." he said, making Kakashi and Naruto grimace.

"Hokage-sama, since you don't need me…" Kakashi tried to weasel out.

"You're a witness. You're coming with us." Sarutobi cut him off.

"Like hell you're damning just us to Haruno hell." Naruto mumbled.

"Let's go right now and get this over with." Sarutobi said as he headed for the door. "By the way, why were those two so silent?" he inquired as he deactivated the privacy seals.

"Oh, that. I just put a paralysis drug on their tongues. We need our sleep, after all." Naruto said, making Sarutobi snicker.

As the group arrived at the council chambers they saw the civilian and ninja sides of the council busy yelling at each other. In fact, they didn't even notice the new arrivals. After Sarutobi took his seat, he motioned Naruto to draw their attention. With a grin, the blond obliged.

"**SILENCE!"** he roared, channeling a bit of youki into his throat and released a wave of killer intent. That got their attention as the civilians were trembling like leaves.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" Sarutobi grinned. You may take your seat. Two rows in front of Hiashi, I believe." he added, earning a tick mark from the said Hyuga, since he was quoting Naruto' words.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied with a slight bow and took a seat between Shikaku Nara and Tsume Inuzuka, who he high-fived under the table.

"Hokage-sama. Why is the brat sitting there?" Haruno Isako demanded.

"Fuhen-sama is sitting here because he is the head of a ninja clan." Shikaku said lazily.

"Then Uchiha-sama should be here as well! He's the last of his clan and…" Koharu began with enthusiasm.

"Hokage-sama, you need some younger advisers. The current ones apparently forget the laws because of their old age." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Homura asked sharply.

"In order for the title of clan head to be inherited, the ninja must be at least jounin in rank. Also, despite what he did, Itachi is still the heir of the Uchiha clan, since he is the oldest son of the former Uchiha Head. Fugaku would have had to leave a will proclaiming Sasuke his heir in order for that to change. The only possible way for Sasuke to become the heir of the Uchiha is for Itachi to die. And even then he'll have to wait until he reaches jounin to become clan head." Naruto said in a bored voice.

"Thank you for the detailed explanation, Naruto-kun. And thank you for the previous suggestion. Since my old teammates abandoned their ninja training decades ago, they are in worst shape then I am. It would be cruel of me to keep them working in that state. Homura, Koharu, I promise to look for some new advisors so you can retire." Sarutobi said, trying to keep a wide grin off his face. And failing. Badly.

The look on their faces was priceless. Kakashi even activated his Sharingan momentarily in order to keep the image stored in his memory. But apparently that moment was enough for some of the others to notice.

"Kakashi, what happened to your eye?" Choza inquired.

"Naruto made it work normally with one of his personal healing jutsu." the Copy Ninja replied with a double eye-smile.

"It wasn't hard, to be honest. One of the chakra coils was severed and another was damaged." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto-san, where did you learn that jutsu?" Shikaku asked.

"I created it. And no, I'm not going to give it to the hospital since they don't have chakra reserves big enough, so why bother?" Naruto replied.

"What kind of reserves could a mere healing jutsu require?" Hiashi mocked.

"Kage level, at the very least." Naruto cut him off.

"And you want us to believe that you have Kage level reserves?" the Hyuga Head asked in disbelief.

"Kage level? I have at least five times more chakra then any Kage in the Elemental nations. And if you add my other reserve to the equation…" he trailed off leaving the council chamber in its rare moments of silence.

"At any rate, I believe that Naruto-kun' position in the council or his healing jutsu are not the reason we are here." Sarutobi said.

"Yes. Hokage-sama, we demand that he is arrested!" Isako Haruno said.

"Really? And what exactly did I do in the past hour since I've been back in the village? Disturbing the peace?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"**A dozen people are in the Hospital because of you!"** she screeched.

"Because of me? And here I though that trespassing was illegal! Did the law change while I was away Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked with fake surprise, while Haku, Kakashi and most of the ninja council members were snickering.

"No, Naruto-kun, it's still illegal." Sarutobi replied.

"Well, if that's the case then the so called victims are actually criminals and will be having a nice long chat with Ibiki after I wake them up." Naruto said, his voice gaining an edge towards the end, giving the civilians shivers.

"And when will you wake them up?" Isako asked.

"Hm, let me have a look at my schedule for a sec." Naruto said as he took out a small scroll from his pocket and looked over it. "Hm, tomorrow I need to get some new bloodlines and the day after I'll have to get used to them. Then I have to work on my seals. On Friday I have kenjutsu practice. The weekend is no good either…" Naruto said to himself, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How about toady?" a civilian council member suggested.

"Not in the mood." Naruto lazily replied, making the civilians and surprisingly Hiashi go red in the face.

"Naruto-kun, it would be best if we empty those hospital rooms" Sarutobi said, making the civilians smile in satisfaction. "And besides, Ibiki and Anko have been quite bored lately." He added, making the civilians go pale.

"Do you have a list with all their names?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, several copies of it. There should be one on the table in front of you." Sarutobi replied.

"Yeah, I have it." Naruto said and gave the list a quick look. "Okay" he said and snapped his fingers, releasing a pulse of chakra. "They're awake."

"So all you had to do was to snap your fingers?" Hiashi asked, with the veins on his temples pulsing, as if he was trying to activate his Byakugan.

"Yep, easy huh?" Naruto grinned, earning a few chuckles from several clan heads.

"Now that that's done, we should move to the next order of business." Sarutobi said.

"Yes Hokage-sama. We of the civilian council request that Hyosho Haku joins a proper clan like the Uchiha, instead of the Fuhen clan." Isako said, gaining a few glares.

"Request denied." Haku said firmly.

"Who are you to deny the civilian council?" Isako demanded annoyed.

"I am Hyosho Haku, last of the Hyosho clan and user of the Hyoton bloodline." Haku said, glaring at the pink haired woman.

"I apologize, I didn't know" Isako said slightly embarrassed.

"Obviously." Naruto said, earning a few snickers.

"At any rate, I decided to come to Konoka and join the Fuhen clan and none other. Discussion on the subject is over." Haku said with a tone of finality.

"Indeed. Welcome to Konoha, Haku Hyosho Fuhen." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Haku said with a slight bow.

"Fuhen-san, earlier you mentioned gaining bloodlines in your schedule. Were you referring to the Hyoton?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes. Also, on my last mission I gained the required items to gain two more bloodlines from two Kiri missing-nin. I have decided to activate the Hyoton from Haku and the Pocket Dimension Creation bloodline from Gekoku Kaito AKA Shadow Thief of the Mist. The Iron Blood bloodline from Kafu Ohba AKA Demon of the Blood Armor doesn't fit my style so I will keep it in storage for now." Naruto explained. He then noticed the looks he was getting. "What?"

"What kind of mission did you go on? Those were B and A-rank criminals you mentioned." Shikaku asked.

"It was originally a C-rank Team 7 went on. It became A-rank when they were attacked by the demon Brothers. I sent him as reinforcement." Sarutobi said.

"Kakashi, can you give us a brief description of the mission? If Hokage-sama agrees of course." Tsume requested.

"Go ahead, Kakashi" Sarutobi grinned.

"Well, Naruto killed Kafu on the way towards us. When he arrived he saved me from Zabuza' _**Suirō no jutsu**_." Kakashi began.

"What were your genin doing?" Tsume asked, knowing that one of them was her son.

"They were getting their asses kicked by Zabuza' Mizu Bunshin." Naruto said.

"Actually, only Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him. Sakura and Kiba were either smart enough or more likely too scared to move." Kakashi said and Tsume blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, most people get scare when they first meet a missing-nin in Zabuza' league." Naruto said and motioned Kakashi to continue.

"After he released me, he injured Zabuza with a poisoned kunai that made him unable to move for over two weeks. When we encountered Zabuza again, Naruto and Haku fought him and Haku killed him. After that Gato and about two hundred bandits arrived at the scene and asked us to surrender. They tried to blackmail us by holding Tazuna' daughter and grandson hostage. Naruto killed Gekoku Kaito and Tamotsu Hiroshi who were holding the hostages. At that point, the bandit's attacked and Naruto killed half with a strike of his new sword." Kakashi said but was interrupted by Koharu.

"You mean he killed a hundred with one strike?" she demanded.

"Yes, it's a very powerful sword that can be used only by me." Naruto said.

"Where did you get it?" Isako asked with greed.

"I made it." Naruto said.

"At any rate, Haku and me along with Naruto' Kage Bunshin killed the rest while Naruto took care of Gato. I asked Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba to guard Tazuna, but they didn't pay attention and Tazuna would have died if it weren't for the arrival of some villagers." Kakashi said.

"Before I killed Gato, I found out that another group was to attack if the first one failed." Naruto informed.

"Later that day, Sasuke and Sakura tried to kill Haku in her sleep. Sasuke refused to accept her as an ally and decided to kill her. Luckily, Naruto go there in time to stop them" Kakashi said, glaring at Isako and the two advisers. "Since then, we had the two restrained in order to prevent any sort of criminal activity. A few days later we found the bandit camp. There were roughly four hundred of them. Me, Haku and Naruto attacked at night. Naruto killed more then half while me and Haku killed the rest. When we got back to Tazuna' house, Sasuke, who had been released I the eventuality that some bandits got away, demanded answers. When we refused to answer his questions, he threw a kunai at Haku. Naruto stopped the kunai and used the strength from his bloodlines to throw Sasuke out of the house. There, he used a Raiton jutsu to knock him out. In the morning we left Wave." Kakashi finished the story.

"That brings us to the next order of business. The punishment for Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Sarutobi said with an edge in his voice.

"Where are they at the moment, Hokage-sama? Hiashi inquired.

"At home, under ANBU guard." Naruto answered him.

"Hokage-sama, I demand that my daughter is cleared of accusations at once. She was no doubt manipulated." Isako said.

"I agree with Haruno-san on the manipulation part." Naruto said, gaining a few surprised looks. "After all the brain-washing she put her daughter through, it's no wonder she would do anything the Uchiha asked of her, and I mean ANYTHING." Naruto said, glaring at the pink haired woman.

**"How dare you insult my daughter and accuse me?"** Isako roared.

"Neither Sakura nor Sasuke are mentally stable. I already warned you that the fan-girl attitude doesn't belong with ninja. You said you'll take care of it and made it worse. She's in her own fantasy world that revolves around Sasuke." Kakashi pined her down with a glare. "As for Sasuke." he turned towards the advisers who shifted uncomfortably "he thinks he deserves everything and anything handed to him. Hell, he was actually near ordering Zabuza to surrender because he's an Uchiha. He's been pampered way too much."

"We must keep Uchiha-sama content!" Koharu said defensively.

"If he wants pampering, he doesn't belong in the ninja ranks. This is no game." Naruto said coldly.

"What if he gets upset and leaves the village?" Homura asked panicking.

"He will be hunted down like any other missing-nin. And share their fate when captured." Sarutobi said. "At any rate, since this is the first incident of this kind, I'll let him off easy with a short talk with Ibiki and therapy sessions with Inoichi." he proposed.

"I approve, for now." Haku said.

"Then it's settled." Sarutobi decided.

"Hokage-sama, if I may speak." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi nodded.

"I believe we should accustom our genin to the conditions on a battlefield. Kiba for example nearly fainted on the bridge because of the strong scent of blood his advanced sense of smell was picking up. The same goes for killer intent. We can't have our ninja trembling like the civilians they're hired to protect." Naruto explained.

"You mean you were trembling..." Koharu began mockingly but was quickly silenced as was everyone else in the room.

Naruto had released a short but extremely powerful pulse of killer intent. He then looked at the trembling old woman with a smile.

"No, I was fine. I was actually talking about your precious Uchiha, who wet himself before I knocked him out after his second murder attempt." the blond snickered.

"Very well, Naruto-kun, we'll look into it. This meeting is over." Sarutobi said as he got up and left, followed by Kakashi.

Haku waited for Naruto to lead her and they were joined by Tsume.

"So Kiba really froze?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah. Not only that, both he and Sakura fainted from my killer intent." Naruto confirmed.

"The runt fainted?" a voice said. As they looked towards the person who spoke, they saw Tsume' daughter.

"What are you doing here, Hana?" Tsume inquired.

"Oh, I just passed by to tell you that Kiba' back. He was in a hurry to leave, though." Hana said.

"Haku-san, this is my daughter Hana. Hana, this is Haku, Naruto' new clan member." Tsume made the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you." Haku said with a slight bow.

"Likewise." Hana answered before he turned to Naruto. "So, did he really faint?"

"Yep. The funny thing is that Akamaru was still conscious." Naruto chuckled.

"If that isn't blackmail material, I don't know what is." Hana grinned.

As the four headed towards their compounds that were conveniently in the same direction they made small talk and eventually began discussing behavior towards women.

"Well, I didn't have to do anything while on the mission; the women in Wave were quite capable of taking care of perverts." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, though his lewd comments were really getting on my nerves." Haku said.

"Well, at least he didn't try to force himself on someone again." Hana said, grumbling at the memory.

"Yeah. If I see him trying to force himself on Hinata-chan again..." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and started growling, staring straight ahead. Looking in that direction, the others did the same.

They had just turned a corner and now had the Fuhen compound in view. Near the gate, Hinata was backing away from Kiba.

"Come on, Hinata, you know you want me." he said as he slowly approached his prey.

"N-No! S-Stay back, my boyfriend is Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as he backed away.

"Naruto got a new woman on the mission so I'm claiming you as mine!" Kiba said.

"S-Stay away!" Hinata panicked.

"You're mine bi..." the mutt began but froze when a huge spear passed between him and Hinata. It was so close to his face that it scratched his nose a bit.

As he turned towards the attacker, his blood ran cold there stood the last people he wanted to be caught red handed by: his mother, his sister, Naruto and Haku.

He blinked and then coughed blood as Naruto' fist punched him in the gut, before he fell unconscious.

"Tsume-san, I'll leave this animal in your capable hands." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll deal with him." Tsume said, looking at her son in disgust.

She and Hana then proceeded to drag Kiba home.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiles before gaining a cold look in her eyes as she noticed Haku. "Naruto-kun, who is she?"

"My name is Haku Hyosho Fuhen. I was adopted into the Fuhen clan today. You must be Hinata. Naruto-kun told me a lot about you." Haku gave her a mischievous grin.

"Hinata-chan, I need to talk to you about something important." Naruto said with a serious look in his eyes. "Do you want to come to my place so we can talk in private?"

"Um, su-sure." Hinata said with a curios smile.

"Alright, follow me." Naruto said and led them in front of the gate. "Haku-chan, I need you to touch the crest and channel chakra into it when I will tell you to." he instructed and both he and the Hyoton user touched the crest. A few seconds later, they both channeled chakra and the gate opened.

"What was that for, Naruto-kun?" Haku inquired as the gate closed behind them.

"Well, since you're part of the clan, you need to be able to get in, right?" Naruto replied, smiling at the awed looks the girls were giving their surroundings.

When they got at the door of the house, they repeated the process with the crest before heading for the living room. As they all sat on the sofa, with Naruto between the girls, Hinata looked at him curiously.

"So, wha-what do you want to talk about, Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, I've become the head of a new clan, the Fuhen Clan." Naruto began.

"I know, Naruto-kun, congratulations!" Hinata smiled.

"However, I doubt you know what comes with the position." Naruto said.

"The compound and a seat in the council?" Hinata suggested.

"Yes, that too, but that's the obvious part." Naruto sighed. "Hinata-chan, I'll be blunt about this. I'm required to have at least three wives in order to populate my clan."

"You mean polygamy?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Haku drew attention to herself. "And I recently become one of Naruto-kun' girlfriend." she said and began explaining her story to Hinata.

"I see, that's what I would have expected of Naruto-kun." Hinata chuckled after Haku finished.

"So, you okay with this?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm okay with sharing you with other girls." Hinata gave him an uncharacteristic grin. "And if you can't handle us by yourself, there's always Kage Bunshin." she teased, making the others' noses bleed.

"Hinata-chan, there are some other things that you should know." Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Such as?" Hinata inquired.

"Well, it would be best if you and Haku entered my mindscape..."

Half hour later we find Hinata, Haku, Eva, Asuna, Kyubi looking at Naruto, while the others were watching the situation with amusement.

"So, let me get this straight: at the moment you have five girlfriends, with another two pending? And three of them are several thousand years old?" Hinata asked calmly as she put down her tea cup.

"Well, that sums it up." Naruto nodded.

Hinata looks at him for several seconds in contemplation.

"You know, I thought you could be interested in older women, but this is not what I had in mind." Hinata said, making the others sweatdrop.

"So, you're okay with this?" Naruto asked.

"Well, how should I put this? Between your stamina, chakra reserves and Kage Bunshin, I think you'll manage to handle all of us." Hinata grinned, making most of the girls lose focus as they thought of the possibilities. "However..." she got their attention again "I don't think it's fair that among us only Kyubi-san, Asuna-san and Eva-san have a mental connection with you." she stated.

"Hinata-san, I believe that the issue can be resolved by the forming of pactios." Chachamaru said.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Naruto grinned.

"Just one problem, Naruto-kun. You'll need someone to organize the forming of the pactio. Someone in the outside world, since Hinata-san isn't sealed inside you, like we are." Kyubi pointed out.

"Hm, you're right. The only ones that have that kind of knowledge are us, and teaching it to someone else would be a bad idea and it could go wrong in many ways." Asuna said.

"So the only way to do this would be to somehow bring one of us outside, at least temporary." Negi concluded.

"We need someone experienced with pactios." Hinata said and several heads began to turn.

"We need someone expendable." Eva grinned and everyone was smirking towards a sweating Chamo.

**"HELL NO!"** the ermine yelled and took off.

"Let's hunt a rat!" Eva said as she began to cackle maniacally.

"Nah, there's no need for that." Naruto said as he went after Chamo. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure I can reason with him."

"Any idea how he'll convince the rat to risk his life for your convenience?" Eva asked Hinata.

"Threaten him?" Hinata shrugged.

"That would work." Asuna said after a few seconds of silence.

Ten minutes later, Naruto returned with a grinning Chamo on his shoulders.

"Okay, from the look on his face I can tell that you didn't threaten him. So how?" Eva asked.

"Evangeline, I have no idea what you're talking about." Chamo said, avoiding her gaze.

"You told him that Konoha has hot springs, didn't you?" Negi whispered to Naruto.

"Guilty as charged. Though I didn't tell him what could happen to him if he gets caught." Naruto whispered back.

"So, how are we doing this, exactly?" Chamo asked.

"Well, I found something interesting in one of the books from the magic library. It was about _**Shikigami**_." Naruto began.

"Of course! Shikigami can use several _**onmyōji**_ abilities of the caster. So if you infuse the paper with chakra instead of ki, it will also be able to use spells because of the mana part." Setsuna exclaimed.

"Yes, that's true. But it would also be more durable, sine chakra is also known as life energy. While a magic user would simply faint from exhausting his mana, a ninja would die if he used all of his chakra." Kyubi explained.

"Speaking of durability…" Naruto began with a smirk "what would happen if I use the Jishou Zousaku in conjunction with the Shikigami?"

"Still, to make a real body, you would need something alive as a component" Eva said thoughtfully.

"Well, what do you suggest I use for that, oh Vampire Queen?" Naruto joked with a knowing grin.

"Of course! Blood! You just need to write the name on the Shikigami in blood!" the blonde vampire realized.

"Yep. That's the plan." Naruto nodded.

"So, we'll need some Shikigami paper, Naruto-kun' blood and one ermine soul" Konoka said as she wrote a small list.

"So, it will be just like my previous body?" Chamo inquired.

"No, it will be better." Naruto grinned.

"How so?" Kyubi asked.

"Technically speaking, he's still bonded to me through the seal. So if his body dies, his soul returns here" Naruto explained.

"What happens if you die while I'm out of the seal?" Chamo asked.

"You die as well." the blond replied.

"Okay, enough stalling! I have hot sp… I mean pactios to do!" Chamo corrected quickly.

"Setsuna-san, can you give me the knowledge you have on Shikigami? I don't want to make any mistakes." Naruto asked.

"Sure." Setsuna replied, closing her eyes for a second "Done." she said as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, before we leave..." Naruto turned towards Kyubi "is the blood from the teme saturated with enough youki?"

"Yes, it's been more then seven hours." the redhead confirmed.

"Good. I intend on gaining the Eternal Mangekyo after we do the pactios." he said.

With that, he left the mindscape along with Haku and Hinata.

After they returned to Naruto' living room, he used the knowledge from Setsuna to create the Shikigami paper and brought out a now glowing vial of Sasuke' blood. He then cut the paper in the right shape and wrote 'Albert Chamomile' using his own blood instead of ink.

_"Alright Chamo, I'm gonna activate the Shikigami and pour your soul into it while I do the same with some of my chakra."_ Naruto warned.

_"Go ahead!"_ the ermine said.

Naruto did just that, he began channeling chakra into the paper while, at the same time he focused on putting Chamo in the new body, instead of a piece of his conscious mind, like the technique was originality supposed to work. The words written in blood began to cover the entire paper as the blond willed it to with his Jishou Zousaku. When the entire paper was colored crimson, he pushed more chakra in the recipient, until it expanded into a small sphere. At that point the seal on his belly glowed golden for a few seconds, the light fading when the bubble of blood burst with a small shock-wave, leaving a white ermine in Naruto' hand.

"I need a bath." Chamo said in a disgusted voice.

Correction: a white ermine covered in blood.

Half hour later, he was standing next to a standard pactio circle.

"Alright, you know the drill." Chamo grinned "Get in that circle and make this pactio happen."

_"Naruto-kun, you remember our pactio?"_ Eva said through the mental connection.

_"Yeah, you bit me before the kiss. Why?"_ Naruto inquired as both he and Hinata stepped in the circle.

_"I want you to do the same with Hinata and Haku, channeling a small amount and youki and mana in them in the process. At the very least, they'll gain a healing factor. And at best... Well, youki is known to have been used to empower many bloodlines."_ she said and he had to agree that the benefits were worth a little pain.

"Hinata-chan, this may sting a bit at first, but it gets better." Naruto warned her and received a determined nod.

Naruto leaned forward and bit her just like Eva did to him. As he channeled mana and youki through his fangs, the circle they were standing on began to glow and Hinata moaned in pleasure. At that point, he removed his fangs from her neck and proceeded to kiss her passionately. When Chamo called out 'Pactio!' after the card appeared, they finally remembered to breathe and broke the kiss.

"Wo-Wow... That... That was..." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. While he wasn't at the receiving end of the energy this time, it felt just as good.

He then repeated the process with Haku in went just as well, thought, unlike Hinata, she was less shy and began groping him near the end.

With the pactios done, both girls were staring at their cards in awe.

The Hinata on the card was dressed in her current attire, but had water surrounding her hands like bracers. Looking more closely, they noticed that it originated from the azure rings on the middle finger of each hand. Also, the eyes of the Hinata on the card showed an activated Byakugan, though the white of her eyes was the same shade of lavender as the iris.

Haku also appeared in her current attire and also sported rings, but these were white, being the source of the blade-shaped on her wrists. She showed no change in her bloodline, but unlike Hinata her bloodline was chakra based, so the changes would not be too obvious.

"Well, now that the pleasant part is done with, I guess it's time to deal with the painful part." Naruto grimaced. Seeing the curious and slightly worried looks the girls had, he added "I mean for me, when I assimilate Sasuke' blood to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"So, gaining bloodlines is painful?" Haku asked, knowing that he was to get the Hyoton the next day.

"Well, I only got the Sharingan this way so far, but I thing that only bloodlines that cause physical transformations are painful to gain." Naruto shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata countered. "Chakra based bloodlines might put a strain on your coils, and I hear that it could be more painful then losing a limb."

"Great. Now I'm really looking forward to gaining the Hyoton and the Pocket Dimension Creation bloodlines tomorrow." Naruto said sarcastically, making both girls snicker. "Oh well, mind as well get it over with." he sighed and took the vial in his hand.

Like the first time, he made a small hole in his thumb with his elongated fang and allowed several drops of his blood to fall in the vial. Unlike Itachi' blood that turned black at this point of the process, Sasuke' blood became a much darker shade of red.

"Hm, last time it turned completely black… it's either because of the effect of the youki, or it simply differs from one person to another." Naruto mused as his finger healed.

Without another word, he downed the liquid and carefully placed the vial on the table before sitting down in an armchair, waiting for the excruciating pain to come. He fell a sting in his eyes and closed them tightly. He then waited… and waited… two minutes passed.

"Huh, is that it?" he asked in disbelief as he opened his eyes.

When light hit his eyes, so did the pain he was waiting for. Luckily, it only lasted a moment.

"Me and my big mouth…" Naruto mumbled as girls looked at his in worry. "Don't worry girls, I'm fine. The pain was as powerful as last time, but it only lasted a moment, not minutes." he assured them.

"Well, how about a demonstration?" Chamo inquired.

"Good idea. I want to know what they look like." Naruto said and activated the normal Sharingan. After a few seconds, he pushed more chakra into his eyes and felt them change again. "Well, what do they look like?" he inquired.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Naruto-kun, but all I see is the same Mangekyo you used in Wave." Haku said regretfully.

"Hm, wait a sec, let me try something." Naruto said and turned his eyes back to the regular Sharingan before channeling twice the amount of chakra he did for the Mangekyo. He once again felt his eyes change.

"Oh! Now they're different!" Hinata announced happily.

"Yeah, it looks like a Sharingan with six tomoe." Haku added.

"Great! I actually feel they're more potent then before! Still…" Naruto trailed off.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I fell like if can change them even more." Naruto said and reverted to the regular Sharingan once again. This time he channeled three times the energy needed for activating the Mangekyo, though only two thirds were chakra. The third part was youki.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Hinata and Haku staring at him with their eyes wide.

"They changed again!" Hinata gasped.

"I knew they would!" Naruto grinned. "So what do they look like?" he asked curiously.

"Hey, do I look like a mirror?" Haku pouted playfully as she made small one of ice.

Looking at his image on the frozen surface, he saw six red tomoe on a pitch-black iris, iris surrounded by a crimson background.

**A.N.: Hey there! It's been a while since I last updated. I'm finally done with my graduation exams, so I managed to finish this chapter. Unfortunately, my college entrance exams start next weekend so the next chapter might come quite late.**

**I've uploaded models of Naruto' Sharingan forms on my profile.**

**Read and Review!**

**Next time: Clan Developments**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima, Inuyasha or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Inuyasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Clan Developments**

It was the day after their return to Konoha and Haku was being impressed by Naruto' cooking skills, ones that he showed by preparing breakfast for the two of them.

"How can you be so good at this?" Haku asked in delight as she ate her pancakes.

"Well, being an orphan I had to look after myself from a young age, since they kicked me out of the orphanage when I was six." Naruto shrugged.

"I see..."

"But the recipe for these pancakes is from Konoka. She's great at cooking, I honestly can't compare with her." Naruto said.

"_Mou, I'm not that good!"_ Konoka chuckled.

"_Yes, you are"_ all of the other tenants shot back.

"_Well, if you all say so…"_ she giggled.

"So, Naruto-kun, what do you have planed for today?" Haku inquired as she finished her meal.

"Well, I was thinking about training you and Hinata in the basics of magic, though you could focus on some new Hyoton jutsu as well…" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but it's weird. I mean, I already had mana as part of my chakra, but I couldn't use it separately because I found it too unfamiliar. But after the pactio, one can suddenly be able to draw it out." Haku said.

"Well, it's more about balance, actually. Chakra is usually balanced as half mana and half ki. Of course, bloodline users like you have more mana that is consumed for ninjutsu while others like the Senju had more ki. But that energy is in a natural balance for the person. When you add a boost of mana from me…" Naruto trailed off.

"The balance gets disturbed and I'm able to use the energies separately." Haku nodded in understanding.

"At any rate, before I start tort…. training you, it would be better to give you a tour around the village. Maybe we'll ran into some of the other genin so I can introduce you." Naruto said.

"As long as we don't ran into the three idiots we had to put up with in Wave." Haku agreed.

"Well, considering the teme and the banshee are getting their heads checked and the mutt is probably still reattaching some organs, we'll be fine." Naruto grinned.

"Good point." Haku chuckled.

"Still, I need to warn you before you see the villagers." Naruto grimaced "Since I'm Kyubi-chan' container, most of them think of me as a demon and hate my guts. I already told you how they usually treat me."

"Yeah, but it won't be that much different then walking around with Zabuza. The only difference will be that we'll get higher prices in some places, while I got lower ones since Zabuza threatened the merchants." Haku shrugged.

"Thankfully, that won't be a real problem since I received my inheritance from my dad, but I still want to avoid wasting too much money. I wouldn't want them asking questions from where I got it." Naruto said.

"Got it." Haku nodded "So about that tour…"

"I need to activate the detection seal on the barrier. It became inactive when the last Namikaze died, and I have yet to turn it on. This way, I'll know when someone is trying to get in the compound without permission." Naruto said as he got up.

"Ok, I'll wash the dishes while you're at it." Haku offered.

"Actually, I'll leave a clone to do that. You should change your clothes though." Naruto said and soon enough a Kage Bunshin was washing the dishes while another was drying them.

"What clothes? And what's wrong with my current clothes?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing wrong with them. Just, I thought you might want a new outfit. New village and all..." Naruto defended, shivering at the memory saying something bad about Asuna' clothes and the man-hunt that followed.

"Okay, I guess. What do you have in mind?" Haku shrugged.

At this point Naruto holds out his arms and two packages appear in them. In his left hand was a ninja attire that consisted in a pale blue kimono with white snowflakes all over it, several blue bracers, a fishnet shirt and blue ninja sandals. In his right hand was a cloak identical to his, the only difference was that it had the Fuhen clan crest on it, right above the heart.

"Hm, I like them." Haku smiled before giving Naruto a questioning look "Still, shouldn't you have the clan crest as well, being the clan head and all?"

"Hm, good point." Naruto nodded and placed his right hand on his cloak above his heart and channeling chakra into the fabric as he focused.

_"Naruto-kun, your crest should be different since you're the leader."_ Kyubi said.

_"Any suggestions?"_

_"Add wings to it. Like the ones you have. It should fit you nicely, since you're neither an angel nor a demon. It would represent balance"_ Eva suggested.

With a smile, Naruto used his Jishou Zousaku on the chakra-enhanced fabric and created the crest, with the feathered white wing on the right and the bat-like black wing on the left.

"Nice." Haku smiled.

"It was Eva-chan' idea." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I thought so; men don't have any fashion sense, after all." Haku grinned as a pouting Naruto headed to the underground control chamber for the barrier.

Half-hour late, the two were being pissed off big time by the attitude of the villagers. Of course, the glares had been expected, but some of the civilians were shooting their mouth off about monsters and demon whores. But when some chunin in the crowd began releasing killer intent towards them, Naruto lost his patience.

Without changing his demeanor, he unleashed a powerful pulse of killer intent, making sure that he was holding Haku' hand so she was barely affected. Everyone else on the street wasn't as lucky and was gasping for air as their knees buckled. After it passed, the chunin from earlier slowly got up and began yelling.

**"I knew you were a demon! And now I have proof!"** he said as he took out a kunai** "Die demon!"** he cried out as he threw the weapon at the back of Naruto' head.

When it was six feet away, Naruto partially turned around and stopped the kunai by putting his pointer finger through the ring of the kunai' handle. He then casually rotated it on his finger for a few seconds in order for it to gain momentum before he released it.

He then casually turned back and hurried to catch up with Haku, leaving the crowd to watch with fearful wide eyes the cauterized hole in the collapsed chunin' forehead and the kunai imbedded in the wall behind him, as well as the scorch marks around it. Nobody uttered a word until the two Fuhen clan members were out of the area.

"Did you have to kill him, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked him as they entered the market district.

"He was one of the idiots that tried to enter the compound while I was away. The Hyuga one. And, if memory serves me, he was also in the group that tried before I left to Wave." Naruto said.

"Wasn't he supposed to be at the Interrogation Chambers?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so he either finished early or…" he trailed off as he saw several ANBU traveling by the rooftops, apparently searching for something.

"Or he escaped." Haku deadpanned as she followed his gaze. "What kind of idiot was he, going to a public place like that, right after he got away?"

"Probably the suicidal type. Hold on for a sec, I'll get some info." Naruto said and used Shundou to get next to a stagnant ANBU who was wearing a cat mask.

"Who are you searching for, Neko-san?" Naruto asked.

"Fuhen-sama!" the kunoichi took a step back in surprise. "We're looking for the Hyuga chunin that tried to trespass on your property while you were away. He somehow escaped his cell and is suspected for burning down Mitarashi Anko' apartment earlier this morning" she reported to the young council member.

"**He what?"** Naruto asked angrily, making the ANBU take a step back because of the killer intent, before the blond calmed himself by taking a few deep breaths. "Well, you don't need to search anymore. He tried to kill me earlier by throwing a kunai at my back, so I returned the favor by letting his brain breathe through a new hole. You'll find him a few blocks south from here, since I doubt the crowd around would have dared touch him."

"Thank you for that information." the masked kunoichi said before taking off in the indicated direction.

"So, what happened?" Haku inquired as he landed next to her. "You looked pissed." she added.

"I am. The bastard escaped from his cell, burned down the apartment of the Interrogation Division' top members and then took a casual walk before trying to kill me." Naruto grunted.

"Any reason why he wasn't caught yet?" Haku asked as she followed hi to the Hokage tower.

"I didn't ask, but I can guess the main ones." Naruto said.

"And?" Haku insisted.

"Anko, the person whose apartment he burned down is nearly as hated as me, if not more. So they might have delayed the search as a favor to him for doing it. Also, if he was working for that bastard Danzo, some of the ANBU form the search party may be his. And lastly, the less likely possibility, he may have used a genjutsu on the guard and the escape wasn't noticed until recently." Naruto finished explaining as they entered the tower.

The passed the annoying secretary who was quickly silenced by a killer intent filled glare and entered the Hokage' office. The noise was being heard from down the corridor.

"I want the bastard dead! No, not just dead, I want him burned to death!" Anko demanded angrily to a bored looking Hiashi.

"We can not allow that, girl, he needs to be interrogated." Koharu said.

"And after that, I will decide his punishment, since he is a member of MY clan." Hiashi said with a slight smirk.

"Wrong." Naruto announced his presence.

Hiashi, Koharu, Homura, Danzo, Ibiki, Inoichi, Anko and Sarutobi turned towards the new arrivals.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, I see you heard the news." Sarutobi greeted.

"Yes, I heard." Naruto turned towards Anko and raised an eyebrow at her singed trench coat. "Don't tell, me you were inside?"

"Yeah." Anko confirmed. "The bastard used a few Katon while I was in the bathroom." she said annoyed before she gave him a grateful grin "I really need to thank you for the seal modification, I managed to get out and put out most of the fire without getting my ass fried."

"And what do you mean by 'no', Fuhen-san?" Danzo asked.

"The only thing Hyuga-san will be able to do for him will be the burial ceremony, if Hokage-sama would give the right to the traitor." Naruto answered.

"And why is that?" Hiashi inquired with dread.

"He is now the proud possessor of an inch-wide hole in his forehead." Naruto smirked evilly.

"You killed him?" Hiashi asked, paling slightly. He hadn't received a report from the chunin yet.

"Yes. The moron was taking a walk in broad daylight and tried to kill me under the eyes of two dozen people. I just returned the favor and the kunai." Naruto replied.

"Aww, I wanted to kill him" Anko complained childishly. "You didn't even burn him to death." she added.

"The kunai was red-hot." Naruto offered.

"That works." Anko shrugged after a moment of thought.

"Still, we could have used the information he had. He hadn't been questioned yet." Ibiki frowned.

"What's there to question? Either Danzo or Hiashi got curious and sent him to take a look." Naruto said in a bored voice.

"Oh, and you can prove that it's true?" Hiashi countered.

"No, but can you prove that it isn't?" Naruto shot back. "He WAS a member of YOUR clan, wasn't he?"

Hiashi couldn't deny it and settled for glaring at him. Danzo didn't even acknowledge the accusation.

"At any rate, since, as you both say, he WAS a Hyuga, of the Main Branch I might add, you will pay for all the damage done, Hiashi." Sarutobi told the Hyuga head with a slight grin. "Did you tell anyone about the body, Naruto-kun?" he asked the blond.

"Yeah, I pointed one of the ANBU in the right direction." Naruto confirmed.

"Well, since it's over, I we have other things to take care of." Koharu said and left, followed by Homura and Danzo.

After they left the office, Ibiki turned towards Hiashi with a slight grin.

"Hyuga-san, I'm going to ask you to come to my office for your statement." the sadist said.

"Very well." Hiashi agreed with a frown and followed Ibiki and Inoichi outside.

After the door was closed and Naruto activated the security seals, Sarutobi turned towards Anko.

"I don't think Hiashi ordered him to burn down your apartment. Spy on Naruto, yes, but not ruin your place in broad daylight." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Anko sighed as she slumped into a chair.

"I don't think he helped him escape rather, it would have been more logical to have him interrogated and find nothing before sending him home, instead of breaking him out to grant him more charges an a more severe interrogator." Naruto reasoned.

"So Danzo broke him out in exchange for the info and then let him go. He probably took care of his memory as well, since he allowed him to roam free" Sarutobi sighed.

"Most likely." Naruto nodded before they both turned towards Anko, who was looking down, deep in thought.

"Anko, where do you intend to stay until your apartment is fixed?" Sarutobi asked the snake mistress with a bit of concern.

"I don't know really." Anko sighed. "Normally I would have asked Kurenai, but she's away on a mission for the next few days. Other then her, I don't really have any close friends. Or that I trust enough to sleep near to." she added.

With a quick questioning glance at both Haku and Sarutobi that was met with nods of approval Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well, if you're okay with it, you can stay at my house." the blond suggested.

Anko gave a surprised and questioning look.

"Why?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Why not? I have enough room, and I trust you enough." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, I feel a little responsible for letting that bastard out of stasis yesterday." he added.

"Well, thanks for the offer" Anko began with a look in her eyes that Naruto instantly recognized "but I don't want any…"

"I'm not pitying, you, Anko. So please stop that train of thought." Naruto said a little roughly. "I know all too well how you're feeling. I know you don't want pity now or ever. I'm not offering you pity."

"Then why?" Anko asked a little surprised.

"Well, let's just say that I'm interested in seeing how well you can control the power of that seal, if I really have to name a reason." Naruto said, though it was pretty obvious he was lying, from the way he avoided to look her in the eye. That and the fact that her story about the way she got away unhurt spoke enough of her progress.

"I agree with Naruto-kun' suggestion." Sarutobi said. "Some other idiot might try to attack you again, thinking that you're weakened. I would be best for you to stay in a place as safe as the Fuhen compound."

"Oh? And what stops them from attacking that place?" Anko asked skeptically before looking at a chuckling Naruto. "What's so funny?" she demanded, annoyed of being made fun of.

"Anko-chan, the Kyubi attack twelve years ago didn't put a scratch on the walls. What could a mere human do?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Oh, right." she said, blushing a little in embarrassment from her mistake as well as the 'chan' suffix.

"Well, what do you say?" Sarutobi asked her, hiding a grin.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay with me living in the same house with you…" Anko hesitated.

"Like you said, you won't get too many visitors. So I don't see why not" Naruto shrugged.

"Well, the amount of people that tried to enter the compound should give you a clue of what she has in mind" Haku told him, making him sweatdrop.

"Oh, well the places of interest are accessible to me only, so it won't be an issue." he said.

"Naruto-kun, are you absolutely sure that you're okay with letting someone like me live in your house?" Anko insisted.

"Are you okay with living in the house of someone like me?" Naruto countered.

"Yes, but…" Anko was cut off.

"I trust you; it's as simple as that." Naruto said with finality.

"Alright, I give!" Anko said, raising her hands in surrender, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Great, I'll help you move in, if you like. My name is Haku, Naruto-kun' new clan member." Haku introduced herself.

"Nice to meet 'cha." Anko replied with her trademark grin.

"Well, why don't you go on ahead, I have a few things left to discuss with the old man." Naruto said as he deactivated the security seals and opened the door for them. After they left, he reactivated the seals.

"So, what do you think of the whole situation?" Naruto asked the aged Kage as he took a seat.

"It's been too much commotion lately." Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I knew for a long time that Danzo had his own troops, but I couldn't prove it without any evidence, and now I find out that any prisoners don't belong in that category because of the seal on their tongues."

"I took a good look the it." Naruto informed. "I could remove it, but the subject is guarantied to die immediately afterwards, if he survives the process that is. I would need to see how the seal was applied and what it looked like before activation in order to get rid of it safely."

"Which would mean finding Danzo' ROOT headquarters." Sarutobi summarized.

"And find it before he cleaned up and left." the blond added.

Sarutobi sighed and looked at Naruto a little amused a few seconds afterwards.

"You know, from the way our discussions are going lately, one would think that you're at least jounin level." the old man remarked.

"Well, I wouldn't refuse a promotion" Naruto offered and they both laughed a bit.

"Maybe some other time. For now, you should focus on becoming a chunin, then worry about jounin-rank." Sarutobi said.

"About that… will you be the one to give me and Haku our forms for the chunin exam?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, but the forms will be distributed about a week before the exam, in order to let the jounin-senseis grade the skill of their students." the old man explained.

"Well, if needed, you could ask Kakashi to give you a recommendation for me and Haku. I mean, it's not like genin usually take out hundreds of bandits in one day." the blond chuckled.

"Yes, that would work if necessary, but it's not your skill or power I'm worried about." Sarutobi sighed.

"The council." Naruto grunted.

"Yes, they'll probably try to deny your participation, since you don't have three people on your team." Sarutobi confirmed.

"And they'll make sure that nobody among previous graduates will be available." Naruto added.

"Most likely." Sarutobi nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see. The exam is still a month and a half away." Naruto said.

"Alright. Anything else you wanted to talk about?" Sarutobi inquired, slightly shivering from the look on Naruto' face.

"As a matter-a-fact, yes." Naruto said with a wide grin that guarantied hell to someone.

_With Anko and Haku_

"So, I know Naruto is okay with me being there, but how do YOU feel about it?" Anko inquired as they exited the Hokage tower.

"Don't you mean 'Naruto-kun', ne, 'Anko-chan'?" Haku grinned.

"Did I say that?" Anko asked her in embarrassment.

"Yes, you did." Haku grinned even more. "Come on, spill."

"Well, I don't know how much I can tell you… let's just say he helped me with something." Anko tried to avoid the subject.

"The seal, you mean?" Haku asked.

"How do you know about that?" Anko asked in surprise.

"He told me about it. He didn't tell me who it was that he helped, though." Haku said.

"Well, he modified it and got something real nasty out of it. I'm really grateful to him." Anko said, looking ahead, though her eyes weren't focused.

"I'm not talking about some debt. I'm asking how you feel about him" Haku spelled it out.

"Um, well…" Anko began "there is an age difference…"

"Stop beating about the bush already. Admit it, you like him." Haku said amused.

"Yeah, I do." Anko admitted quietly. "It feels kinda weird. Most people hate me, yet he simply accepts me the way I am."

"I think understand how you feel. I had an experience similar to your own." Haku said and then began explaining her story.

"I see. We're a lot alike, the three of us." Anko said as they reached her apartment.

"Yeah, all our lives include a seal that screw us up, one way or another." Haku agreed.

"You know, my family life is kinda similar to yours." Anko said as she was looking for things that were still usable and that she may need.

"How so?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"My parents disappeared during the war. They deemed dead. Later on, Orochimaru-teme took me as his apprentice. After I survived the Cursed Seal, he told me that my parents hadn't been killed, that he captured them for his experiments. After that, he somehow wiped most of my memory. But I remember that part." Anko confessed, a tear running down her cheek.

"Don't worry, Anko, he'll pay for it and for everything else. With his life or more." Haku said as she tried to comfort her.

Half-hour later, they were leaving the burnt apartment and heading for the Fuhen compound. A lot of villagers were sending them satisfied grins, but they quickly scattered as they felt Haku' frosty killer intent.

"These people are stupid beyond compare." Haku commented as they approached the compound.

"Yeah." Anko agreed. "It's a common trait among civilians around here."

"I really don't understand what they're trying to achieve." Haku shook her head as she opened the circular gate, much to Anko' surprise. "I mean, all they're doing is weakening him mentally and physically, in other words putting him in the condition where he could be taken over by Kyubi."

"How do you know about that?" Anko asked sharply.

"Naruto-kun told me himself." Haku replied.

"Naruto-kun?" Anko asked in surprise as they entered the main house.

"You called?" Naruto asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Um, yeah." Anko said, sending Haku a glance. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh, you can stay in the room next to Haku-chan'. Could you show her, please, while I finish making lunch?" Naruto turned towards Haku.

"You can cook?" Anko asked surprised.

"A little." Naruto shrugged.

"A little he says." Haku said theatrically. "This morning he prepared the most delicious pan-cakes I've ever tasted."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. It wasn't my recipe." Naruto countered.

"Then I can only imagine what it would taste like if Konoka would have cooked." Haku shook her head.

"Konoka?" Anko inquired.

"Um..." Haku glanced at Naruto apologetically.

"You wouldn't happen to be hiding something from me, would you?" Anko approached the blond with a smirk.

_"Ideas everyone!"_ Naruto was mentally yelling in panic as he took a few steps back.

_"I have an idea. Bring her in your mindscape. I'll talk to her."_ Kyubi suggested.

With a mental nod, Naruto looked at Anko.

"Alright, Anko-chan, I'll trust you with this. I'll allow you to enter my mindscape." he said.

Hesitantly, the snake mistress accepted. Since it was safe enough for Inoichi' kid, it would be safe for her as well. Right?

Soon enough, both Haku and Anko found themselves next to Naruto on one of the castle' large terraces.

"Oh. My. God." Anko said as she looked around in awe. "THIS is inside your mind?"

"Yep. I didn't make the castle though." Naruto answered.

"Then who did?" Anko raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"**I DID."** a demonic voice sounded from behind the jounin as she felt a clawed hand pat her head.

Anko was sweating bullets as she felt the dark malevolent aura from behind her. Compared to it, Orochimaru was a bug! Slowly turning her head around, she came face to face with a demonic looking blonde woman; her eyes were pitch black with green irises, but it was her evil smirk that gave her shivers.

"Kyu-Kyubi?" Anko stuttered.

"**THAT WOULD BE ME."** was heard from above her as she was covered by a huge shadow.

As she dared look up, she found herself staring into a pair of slit blood-red eyes, eyes that belonged to the worst nightmare of any Konoha Nin.

As she started trembling, Naruto appeared next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Anko looked at him in worry.

"Calm down, Anko-chan, they're just making fun of you." Naruto told her before glaring at the two who looked away sheepishly "Though they overdid it, bid time."

"Sorry" both said as they returned to their normal forms, making Anko blink in surprise.

"You mean you're not the Kyubi?" Anko asked with relief in her voice.

"Oh, I am the Kyubi no Yoko, there's no doubt about that." Kyubi chuckled.

"Really? Somehow, I don't see you running around destroying the world." Anko said in surprise.

"About that…" Naruto began explaining the situation, starting with the Juubi and ending with the Wave mission. While they were talking, some of the others showed up and gave their input once in a while.

"So, basically, you now have five girlfriends?" Anko asked as she looked at Naruto with a grin.

"That sums it up, yeah." he nodded.

"Naruto-kun, you naughty, naughty boy!" he grin widened.

"Um, I'll be right back, I need to get something." Naruto said and Shundou-ed away.

As Anko looked after him with amusement, Kyubi also noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. She looked at Haku who had noticed as well and received a nod of confirmation. Gesturing towards Asuna and Eva, the four gathered in a more private area for a quick discussion.

"What's up?" Asuna asked.

"Anko. I think she likes Naruto-kun. And when I say 'likes', I mean 'loves'." Kyubi said.

"Really?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Well, it's not that hard to figure out." Eva shrugged. "Come to think of it, she did say something to him after she got out of the hospital." she added thoughtfully.

"Oh? What did she say?" Haku inquired.

"She said that she wanted to help him populate his clan." Eva grinned.

"Right after she kissed him." Kyubi added.

"Alright, how does Naruto feel about her?" Haku asked after a few seconds of silence.

"She definitely likes her. I could tell from the way he acts." Eva said.

"So, the five girlfriends become six?" Asuna asked.

"Yep." all four of them said.

"I'm sure Hinata will be alright with it." Haku added.

"Alright with what?" Anko asked as she and Naruto approached them.

"Ah, perfect timing, you two." Eva grinned.

"For what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"We were just discussing the prospect of Anko becoming your girlfriend." Eva said.

"Eh?" the two said and then looked in each-other' eyes, only to blush.

"Do you really feel like that about me, Anko-chan?" Naruto asked.

In response, Anko leaned towards him and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Is that answer good enough?" she smiled.

"Hm, not really." Naruto said and Anko felt a little hurt before he gave her a kiss. "Now we're good." he chuckled.

"No, there's still something left." Haku drew their attention. "You should make a pactio."

"What's a pactio?" Anko asked.

"Come back outside in the real world and you'll find out." Chamo' voice echoed.

With a nod, the three exited the mindscape, only to find themselves in magic circle. Without another word, Haku took some distance and Naruto bit Anko before once again kissed her, this time the kiss ending when Chamo made himself seen and called out 'Pactio!' as the card appeared.

The card showed Anko in her usual attire, though she wore black rings with the kanji for shadow on them. Her physical appearance was different though, as the left half of her body was covered by the Shadow Heaven Seal. Her left eye black with a golden iris and her left hand seamed to rip a cloak of shadow from out of nowhere and wrap it around her body.

"I look more awesome then usual." Anko said with a grin as she inspected her card.

After that, she was finally led to her room by Haku while Naruto was banging his head on the kitchen table. That's how Haku and Anko found him, next to their burnt lunch.

"Of all the times you could chose to forget to activate the time dilation in your mindscape…" Haku shook her head.

"So, who feels like eating out?" Anko grinned.

As they were leaving the restaurant about an hour later, Naruto froze in shock as Hinata contacted him telepathically.

"_Naruto-kun! Can you hear me? Naruto-kun!"_ she called out, sounding desperate.

"_What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Are you hurt?"_ he asked worried as he placed her pactio card on his forehead.

"_Father found out that we're dating and disowned me."_ Hinata said, making Naruto' blood run cold. _"He then forced Hanabi and some of the branch members of the clan to 'teach me a lesson'. Right now I'm at the hospital, but he told me that he's going to put the Caged Bird Seal on me!"_ she cried.

"_Hinata-chan, I'm on my way."_ Naruto said and interrupted the telepathy before relaying what he found out to the others, all the while heading for the hospital.

"That bastard! He would do that to his own daughter on a mere whim?" Anko said in outrage.

"Yes, and unfortunately I can't do anything about the disowning part. The Clan Law modification I forced him do has nothing against that." Naruto grumbled.

"Damn. Wait, 'disowning part'? you mean you CAN do something?" Haku asked hopefully.

"Yes, as a matter-a-fact I can." Naruto grinned and told them his plan, before sending a grinning Haku to inform Sarutobi.

As Anko, Naruto and Chamo entered the hospital, they were stopped by a couple of nurses.

"You don't belong here, you monsters, get out!" one of them said.

"Yeah, get out before we call the ANBU!" the other threatened.

"I'm in a hurry so I'll make this quick." Naruto said calmly as he released a wave of killer intent on the two. "Tell me where Hinata Hyuga is or you'll belong in the morgue."

"R-Room 67." one of them managed to say.

With that, they were off towards the indicated room. When they slammed the door open they saw Hiashi placing his palm on the seal design on Hinata' forehead while pushing chakra into it.

"Fuuin!" Hiashi called out.

"Hinata cried in pain as the seal began to glow, but it didn't retract to her forehead as it was supposed to, much to Hiashi' and the Hyuga elders' surprise. Instead, it slowly detached from Hinata' skin and hovered in the air for a few seconds before it was shattered.

"Step away from Hinata-chan, Hiashi-teme." Naruto said in a cold and deadly voice as he held his flame-covered sword at the Hyuga' neck as he appeared between the two.

"You have no bossiness here, brat. This is a clan matter. I disowned her and I will seal her eyes." Hiashi spat.

"Oh no, you won't. You're not touching a hair on her." Naruto replied.

"I see you're already here, Naruto-kun." a voice said from the entrance of the room and all heads turned to see Sarutobi, with Haku behind him.

"Hokage-sama, I demand that this ruffian is arrested for interfering in clan matters!" Hiashi said with a mental grin.

"Tell me Hiashi, did you truly disown Hinata?" Sarutobi asked Hiashi with a glare.

"Yes." the Hyuga head replied coldly. "She is no longer my daughter, nor a Hyuga."

"Then," Naruto began with a grin "what clan matters am I interfering in?"

"Obviously, you're deaf." Hiashi stated. "Hyuga clan matters are what you're interfering with."

"Oh, no no no no" Naruto shook his head with an evil grin. "There are no Hyuga clan matters concerning Hinata-chan." he began "After all, Hinata-chan is no longer your daughter, nor a Hyuga." he finished, making Hiashi and the Hyuga elders go pale. "So I believe there will be repercussions for attempting to place a harmful seal on a loyal Konoha ninja."

"What harmful seal?" Hiashi asked. "We were just putting the Caged Bird Seal on her!"

"Is that so? Ten you won't mind if Hokage-sama verifies the model, will you?" Naruto said as he grabbed the opened scroll from where it lay on the bed and quickly headed for Sarutobi.

As he approached the old man, he briefly activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and memorized the seal on the open scroll, while he also cross-referenced it with the seals he knew.

"Hokage-sama, I believe this is not a simple Caged Bird Seal." he stated as calmly as possible, though the killer intent he was giving off showed he was anything but calm.

"What do you mean by that, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as he joined him in examining the seal.

"This portion is a mind control array. You can clearly see the similarities to a memory modification seal." the blond pointed out. "And this is what you can call a kill switch. It can only be activated while the victim is being seen by the one that activates it." he said before turning to glare at the stunned Hiashi and the elders who flinched under his gaze.

"I see; it holds similarities to the Shiki Fūjin." Sarutobi said, his voice trembling with anger.

"I had no idea." Hiashi said, his voice trembling.

"Who applied the seal?" Naruto asked.

At his question, a pale and trembling old Hyuga was pushed forward. Naruto left the scroll in the Hokage' hands and slowly approached him.

"Kneel." Naruto said in a deadly voice while releasing a wave of killer intent that brought the elder to his knees anyway. He the placed his right hand on his forehead before adding "I'm going to ask questions and you will answer them."

At this, the scared Hyuga elder nodded.

"Did you know it wasn't the right seal you were applying?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that it did?"

"Only the mind control part. So she wouldn't remember any of the clan' secrets."

"You're lying. You wanted a puppet, but indeed you didn't know all the details of the seal." Naruto countered, making the man pale further as his eyes widened in shock. "Did Hiashi know about the different seal?"

"No."

"Did any of the Hyuga elders know?"

"Ye-yes."

"Did all of them know?"

"No."

"Well, a trip to the Torture and Interrogation Chambers will tell us everything else we need to know." Naruto said as he removed his hand from the man' forehead and signaled Anko.

"Hokage-sama?" she asked for confirmation.

"All of the Hyuga elders. We know for sure that Hiashi didn't know" Sarutobi said, but glared at a relieved Hiashi before continuing "though there will be repercussions for applying any seal to someone that isn't in your clan."

"H-Hai." Hiashi replied stiffly before glaring at Naruto who was now checking Hinata' wounds. "But how did he interrogate him though? And why did the seal shatter?"

"Clan secret." Naruto said smugly before turning towards Hinata. "Want to join my clan, Hinata-chan?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I do, Naruto-kun." Hinata gave him a smile.

"Welcome to the Fuhen clan, Hinata Fuhen." Naruto smiled.

"Hmph, a clan with three members." Hiashi said dismissively, earning a glare from Sarutobi.

"That's four members; I joined a few hours ago." Anko grinned.

"At any rate, Anko-chan, please escort the suspects." Naruto said.

With an evil grin, Anko activated her Shadow Heaven Seal and released a few streams of shadow towards the scared elders, binding their hands and necks in leashes held by her.

"Now, let's take a walk." she said Anko and jerked the leash towards the door, making the prisoners stumble forward.

"I'll keep this scroll as evidence." Sarutobi said as he rolled it.

Five minutes later, only Naruto, Hinata, Sarutobi and Haku remained in the hospital room, and Naruto made sure to close the door and put some privacy seals on it, as well as the windows. He then explained, with the help of Chamo who showed himself, that Hinata had been protected by the power of the pactio, as well as what a pactio was and who made one with him.

"Very interesting." Sarutobi mussed. "But right now, you're the only one that can make them, right?"

"As well as Anko-chan, Hinata-chan and Haku-chan in a few months, once they learn a few spells and get used to wielding mana." Naruto said.

"Keep it as secret as possible. Who knows how the council may react." Sarutobi advised.

"Clan secret, right?" Naruto grinned.

"Right." Sarutobi returned the grin.

"Well, give a few minutes to heal Hinata-chan and we can leave." Naruto said and turned towards Hinata, his hands glowing brighter then ever.

In less then ten minutes, they were heading for the Fuhen compound and met Anko along the way. Apparently, Ibiki gave her a few days off to recover after being attacked in her apartment.

"Busy day, huh?" she grinned as she was being keyed in to access the compound.

An hour later, Sarutobi left the compound chuckling, thinking about how well things were turning out in Naruto' life, as well as wondering how powerful he will become.

"_With this new level of Sharingan, he may even stand a chance against a Biiju."_ he thought.

**A.N.: I updated sooner then expected and won't update again for at least two weeks.**

**Naruto' clan is growing and will continue to do so. And the pactios will also appear now and then.**

**I honestly hope you liked this chapter. If you did, make sure to REVIEW!**

**Next time: The Training begins**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima, Inuyasha or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Inuyasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Training begins**

Two days had passed since the return from Wave and Team 11 as well as Anko were ready to return to active duty.

Naruto had been informed by Sarutobi the previous day that the entire council wanted to witness his process of gaining bloodlines. So, both Naruto and Haku had to come to the council chambers after lunch, regardless how many missions they had managed to complete that day.

Naruto figured that the civilians thought that they won't have time for any missions and that Naruto won't have any money. Well, if they did, they were gravely mistaken: they managed to the complete the usual dozen missions while staying home and Naruto' bank account still had three more figures then anyone else's in Konoha.

When the two genin entered the council chamber that day, the smug looks of the civilians members told them that their hunch was right.

"We hope we didn't interfere with your busy schedule." Denbe lied through his teeth with a large grin.

"Not at all. We just had lunch." Naruto replied.

"What about missions?" Haruno Isako screeched.

"What about them?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get this over with." Sarutobi interfered.

With that, the council members took their seats, Naruto, Haku and Sarutobi remaining out front.

"Alright. The process is quite simple. We take one vial with blood from the foreign bloodline user. Then, we add a few drops of blood from me." the blond said as he pierced his thumb and let his blood fall in the vial. The contents of the vial became grey after a few seconds. "And now I simply drink it." he finished before downing the liquid.

As he placed the empty vial on the table before him, he began to tremble from the intense pain caused by his currently vibrating chakra coils. It wasn't as intense as the pain from gaining the Sharingan with Itachi' blood, but it sure lasted longer.

When it was done, Naruto looked up and noticed the worried looks Haku, Sarutobi and most of the clan Heads were giving him.

"Well, that was interesting." Naruto said as he tried to mold some chakra in order to analize it. It felt similar to the feeling he got when bringing an object into his mindscape, but much more potent.

With a smirk, he held out a hand coated in the new chakra and thrust it into the table. Most people would think that his hand would slam into the surface while others believed that the table would be destroyed by the chakra enhanced attack. But nobody expected his hand to shatter an invisible barrier an inch above the table and enter an unknown space. As he pulled his hand out, Naruto noticed that the hole he made in the fabric of space was quickly fixing itself.

"Okay, one down, one to go." Naruto grinned and turned to Haku.

With a smile, Haku took out a syringe and filled it with her blood before giving it to Naruto, who made sure to heal the small wound.

The blond quickly repeated the assimilation ritual and was extremely pleased that the pain was less intense, probably due to the fact that his body was getting used to the pain.

"Well, that concludes today's meeting." Sarutobi announced and led Naruto and Haku to his office.

"What do you want to talk about, oji-san?" Naruto asked as they all sat down, making sure to activate the privacy seals.

"Naruto, how should I put this..." Sarutobi began "To put it mildly, you're getting too powerful too fast."

"So the bastards from the council..." Naruto began angrily.

"No, it's not the bastards from the council that had me lecture you. It's my idea. You see, I can guarantee, because of my experience, that your body will be under a lot of strain caused by the changes to your body for a couple of weeks at least." Sarutoby said solemnly.

"Well, the is a certain strain..." Naruto admitted. "Genetic manipulation is not something natural, after all, but the pain during the assimilation of the genetic material is about 99% of the after-effects. The remaining 1% is a mild strain on the modified part of the body." he explained.

"How long does this 'mild strain' last?" Sarutoai inquired.

"I'm not really sure." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'm used to accomodating quickly to any environment so..." he trailed off.

"I see. Well then, I want you to take two weeks off to accomodate and learn how to use all your bloodlines efficiently." Sarutobi decided.

"But..." Naruto began to argue.

"No buts. Also, I know that you sent only your clones on your missions today. Haku needs some experience as well, Naruto. They may be D-ranks, but you need to build up your teamwork, not just your abilities." Sarutobi explained.

"Hai, hai. Will do." Naruto agreed.

"Well then, you're dismissed." Sarutobi said and the two genin left the office and headed home.

"Haku-chan, you've been awfully quiet today. Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked with concern as they approached the compound.

"I'm okay. It's just that... Well, I wanted to ask you to teach me how to make Kage Bunshin." Haku said a little embarrassed.

"Kage Bunshin? What for?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well, if I were to send a Kage Bunshin with a group of yours on missions we could both be able to train while I also learn more about the village like Hokage-sama instructed." Haku explained.

"Well, that's a great plan but it has one major flaw: Kage Bunshin is a kinjutsu for a reason - it requires rather large chakra reserves." Naruto pointed out.

_"She could draw the necessary energy from you using the pactio."_ Negi suggested.

"I could?" Haku asked surprised before both her and Naruto' eyes went wide. "Did I just...?" she motioned towards her years.

"You did." Naruto nodded.

_"It must because your particular pactio."_ Eva said_. "Anyway, drawing power from the Magister is natural for the Ministra."_

_"Yeah. At the beginning, when I thought I didn't have any mana I used to use mana from Negi in order to activate Kanka."_ Asuna admitted.

"_Well, if that's the case I'll give you the scroll when we get home." _ Naruto said.

"_Okay. by the way, how exactly am I speaking to you through telepathy without holding the card on my forehead?"_ Haku inquired.

"_Like I said, it must be because he bit you as part of the pactio ritual; it's known that vampiric pactios link the Magister and Ministra more then a regular pactio. And, while Naruto-kun isn't a full vampire, he does have some vampiric abilities."_ Evangeline explained.

"_I see. Does that mean that Hinata-chan and Anko-chan can do the same?"_ Naruto inquired.

"_Most likely. They went through the same process, so I don't see why not."_ Negi shrugged.

"I'll test it later, when they get home. I wouldn't want them to freak out during a mission." Naruto decided.

As they arrived at the Fuhen compound Naruto was about to make the scroll for Kage Bunshin when Haku got an idea.

"Hey, Naruto-kun? Would it be possible for me to learn Kage Bunshin in your mindscape?" she asked.

"Hm, I'm not really sure..." the blond replied hesitantly.

_"It should work, since she's only learning a ninjutsu. However, any physical changes you would go through in here won't be seen on your real body."_ Kyubi warned.

"Good enough." Haku agreed.

Before they started their training in Naruto' mindscape, the whiskered blond made two dozen Kage Bunshin and sent them downstairs, to the basement.

"What are those for?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"I sent them to the library to make a mental copy of it. To be honest, I'm particularity interested in the sealing section. My dad WAS, after all, a master in sealing." Naruto grinned.

"Well, let's get started." Haku said and the two sat down on the couch and entered his mindscape.

As the two appeared in the jutsu library, they noticed Konoka and Setsuna reading some scrolls that Naruto recognized as medical ninjutsu and a clan scroll.

"Hey there girls, what are you studying?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun!" Konoka greeted. "I'm looking over some healing jutsu. Did you know that while most of them primarily use the ki part of the chakra, there are some that only use the mana part?"

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised. "But, wouldn't that make them...?"

"Spells, yes. Non-incantation spells no less." Konoka confirmed. "Unfortunately, because of their difficultly they are rarely learned. A pity." she shook her head in disappointment.

"Well, since most people can't use them..." Haku shrugged.

"That may be, but they come with very useful benefits. You see, while most healing jutsu accelerate cellular regeneration, thus ageing the body, these jutsu simply repair the damage, no side-effects whatsoever." Konoka explained.

"Wow, you really know your stuff, Konoka-chan." Naruto said impressed.

"Since I've learned about magic, I've focused mainly on healing. Only later did I start learning any offensive magic." the healing mage confessed.

"That still means you're awesome." Naruto grinned and turned to his kenjutsu master. "What about you, Setsuna-chan? What are you studying so diligently?"

"I'm searching for jutsu that can be used in conjunction with wings." the Shinmei-ryu user said. "So far, the only thing I found belongs to the Fuuma clan in Rice Country, but those wings are made of chakra."

"Well, if you find something useful, please try it yourself first." the blond requested. "Our wings are almost identical in the main structure so if you can use it I should be able as well."

"Alright, but it will take me longer then it would take you, since you can speed things up with Kage Bunshin." Setsuna agreed.

"Well, you could learn it as well, if you want to. I mean, even if your ki and mana are usually separated, you should be able to mold chakra in here." Naruto informed her as he led Haku outside, leaving a sheepish looking hanyo mumbling about shame.

After leading the Hyoton user to an empty terrace, Naruto headed to the teleportation circles and used them to get to the rocky mountain area. There stood Eva and Negi, waiting in silence for his arrival.

"Naruto-kun, when we told you that learning Magia Erebea was only part of the package of becoming the third Dark Evangel, you said that you expected things to be that way. However, we refused to give you details." Eva said.

"We believe it's time we give you those details. Or rather, teachings..." Negi trailed off.

"Alright, enough teasing. Get to juicy stuff." Naruto urged them to get to the point.

"Well, we're going to show you some of our memories, mostly techniques in use, as well as a few battles. We're going to teach you the main techniques, but the variations will remain secret, unless you can figure them out on your own." Negi summarized.

"In other words, you mainly expect me to come up with my own variations." Naruto realized.

"Yes. While we were limited to one, maybe two, elemental augmentations, you can use all the elements just as well." Eva confirmed.

"I see... With each element, its own effects. And by seeing your techniques, I may emulate the theory with another element." Naruto mussed.

"Yes, that too. But we believe that you're bound to create some original spells on your own, not just variations of ours." Negi smiled.

"I'll see what I can do. Let's start with those memories, shall we?" Naruto grinned.

With that, the memory sharing began. At first, Naruto was rather peeved by the fact that none of the memories showed the constructive stage of the spell, but he quickly brushed it off when he was shown the repercussions of a human using Magia Erebea. Seeing Negi fight his darkness to keep his sanity was rather disturbing at first, but he got rather curious when he managed to overcome the encroachment by awakening his royal bloodline.

"So having a bloodline classifies a person as non-human?" Naruto asked, more to himself.

"Well, the encroachment sure acts like it. What I know for sure is that I never lost control after my bloodline awakened." Negi shrugged.

"Hm, it may be so." Naruto agreed. "However, there is a slight chance that it was simply accustoming with the genetic change. After all, you only used it for two more years before the sealing."

"Hm, what are you getting at? Are you worried that you'll lose control?" Eva asked.

"Well, with the number of bloodlines I have, I know I shouldn't be worried. Still, better be safe then sorry." Naruto rubbed his head.

Putting their concerns aside, they got back to work, this time teaching Naruto some of the applications of the Magia Erebea, from the uses of the _**Supplementum**_ to the theory behind the _**Duplex Complexio**_. They even reviewed the _**Unisonant**_ application that was pounded into him in order to succeed in Anko' seal rituals. By the end of the day, his head was pounding, which was quite an accomplishment since he didn't use Kage Bunshin at all.

The next day in the mindscape, Haku continued learning Kage Bunshin, this time under the supervision of one of Naruto' Kage Bunshin. The reason was quite simple: someone needed to heal her chakra coils every few hours since they were overloaded by Naruto' chakra when she drew power from him through the pactio in order to make her clones.

The original Naruto was back in the mountains, this time alone. He knew that his use of the Magia Erebea lacked something: stability. While Negi and Eva could maintain the merger with the spell for long periods of time, his limit was less then 15 minutes. He was quite sure that there were many factors that contributed to this, among them being the difference in their genetic code, as well as his use of chakra.

He also knew that he had to train alone for this. No matter how much the others supported him, his body was different, his energy was different, his Magia Erebea was somehow connected to the Hakke no Fūin Shiki and most of all he had a large amount of youki inside of him. So, for the next 14 days he spent in the mindscape, he trained solely in using the Magia Erebea.

In the meantime, Haku, after mastering Kage Bunshin on the fifth day, was receiving some training from Eva in the use of ice.

"What you must realize is that not only water can freeze, but almost all liquids. Some freeze easier then others, depending on their composition and density, thus different amounts of chakra are required." the shinso explained. "Now, most ninja who use Hyoton jutsu, like those in Snow Country, must use both hands to use Hyoton techniques. Yet you can use some of them one handedly. Do you know why?" Eva grinned.

"Because of my bloodline?" Haku inquired.

"Yes, but not entirely. You see, most users of secondary chakra types like Hyoton and Mokuton can only channel one primary chakra through each hand at one time. You on the other hand are able the channel both the wind and the water types of chakra needed for Hyoton through one hand. Your bloodline does have something to do with it, but only in balancing the amounts of chakra so that the result is ice. What also contributes is the rather large amount of chakra you had, around high chunin. But the most important part is practice with one handed jutsu, which allowed your chakra coils to become thick enough so that both chakra types have room to flow through simultaneously." Eva explained, pointing occasionally at the blackboard with a human' chakra system drawn on it.

"I see." Haku said, deep in though before she looked at the vampire a little confused. "What did you mean by 'amount of chakra I had?"

"By infusing yourself with Naruto-kun' chakra all these days, you've overloaded your coils more then once. Even when healed, that didn't come out the same as before. They're almost twice as thicker then before, your current chakra level being around mid jounin." Eva grinned.

Haku' face lit up in excitement for a moment before noticing the sadistic look on Eva' face. Thinking a bit, she grimaced in realization.

"My chakra control has gone to hell, hasn't it?" Haku asked with a groan.

"Yep. And it's up to me…" cue evil aura "to get you back into shape. So let's start slow. I want you to jog around the castle fifty times" Haku gulped "using the walls" the Hyoton user began to sweat "no less then ten meters above the ground. And if I see one scratch on my beautiful castle…" she left the statement hanging as the girl had ran off to practice a bit before starting the exercise. "Ah, life's good!" the vampire said as she sat down with a drink in her hand.

Ten hours later, Haku returned with a victorious smile on her face.

"Looks like you remembered that you can control this mindscape, as well as using the pactio." Eva said, not even looking towards the new arrival.

"You've been watching me?" Haku asked.

"Nope. It's just that it would take you at least twice as long to do it without help." Eva grinned, making Haku' eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

The following week was spent doing the water walking exercise. Normaly, it would take a day or two, but Eva' version of it was quite special. At first, she had Haku do it the old fashioned way: stay on top of the water. After that, things got nasty: she had to dodge different things. They started with small rubber balls, followed by steel balls and continuing all the way to crocodiles that lunged from underneath her. Yes, lots of fun. The last two days in the mindscape were spent on practicing the Hyoton techniques she knew, with and without the pactio' aid.

When Naruto and Haku exited the mindscape, they were greeted by a rather unusual sight: Anko and Hinata playing shogi. And Anko was losing. Badly.

"ARGH! I can't believe this! It's impossible! How can you beat me twenty times in a row in" Anko looked at the clock "less then three hours?"

"Well, you're impatient, loud, don't pay enough attention to my moves, and your strategies revolves around sex appeal." Hinata explained.

"So? You admitted that you aren't completely against some girl-on-girl action." Anko said smugly.

"And you've made sure to remind me all day." Hinata replied annoyed. "I also mentioned that it would only happen with Naruto-kun present as well."

At this point Naruto' conscious state was made known because of a massive nosebleed, state he lost after a few seconds because of said nosebleed.

When he awoke the next morning, he was greeted by the sight of three sleeping young women sharing his bed. Add the fact that their sleeping attires were quite revealing and the the blond had to use Shundou to get in the bathroom for a cold shower.

When he finished fifteen minutes later, he found the girls still asleep. Noticing that it was quite early in the morning, he headed downstairs to the kitchen in order to cook a nice breakfast for the three girls currently in his bed, as well all of his sealed companions.

"Mmmm, what is that delicious smell?" Anko mumbled hungrily about two hours later.

"I don't know what, but I think I know who's cooking." Haku gave her input after being awaked by the snake mistress.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata finished with a smile as she was rubing the sleep out of her eyes.

As they entered the kitchen a while later, they found a generous breakfast on the table, and twice as much food disappearing as Naruto touched the plates. When he was done, he decided to answer their questioning gazes.

"I cooked breakfast for everyone, and I used a few of my original recipes." the blond said as he motioned them to sit down.

"Original recipes?" Haku inquired.

"The ramen and the dango." Naruto pointed out.

"Well, let's eat!" Anko said as she reached for the dango as the others began eating as well.

However, after only a few bites, everyone beside Naruto had stopped eating, freezing in mid-chew.

"What's wrong, did I mess up the seasoning?" the blond asked slightly disappointed.

_"Naruto-kun..."_ Konoka began in a dangerous voice.

"Yes, Konoka-chan?" Naruto asked, kinda scared of her tone.

_"You ARE going to share the recipes with me, RIGHT?"_ she said.

"Of course, Konoka-chan." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, noticing the wide smile on everyone's faces.

It was half hour later when the last bit of food had disappeared when someone considered do begin a conversation. And that someone was Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, could I ask you a few favors?" she asked shyly.

"Ask away, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Well, first off, my artefact is water based, and I presume to to have a powerful affinity for water element jutsu, but..." Hinata began.

"You don't know any suiton jutsu." Naruto cut her off. "I expected as much, considering Hiashi-teme trained you. He is the Hyuga head, after all." Naruto smirked.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"Well, logically speaking, the precise chakra control gained by practicing Jyuken for years could be used very effectively with ninjutsu. Yet the Hyuga Head and elders frown upon it. Do you know why?" Naruto asked.

"Because ninjutsu doesn't mix well with Jyuken? That's what I heard, anyway." Anko said.

"Wrong. The truth is far more shameful." Naruto grinned. "You see, most of the Main House don't have a chakra affinity. They lost the individuality of their chakra because of the continuous inbreeding."

"Hold on, what about Hinata?" Anko asked confused.

"I can't be sure, but I suspect that she inherited her water affinity from her mother, Hisana." Naruto explained.

"I see..." Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Anyway, I'll train you to use suiton jutsu, Hinata-chan." Naruto promised. "Now, what else did you want to ask me?"

"Well, Kurenai sensei told my team that she intends to let us take the Chunin Exams, but recommended us to find suitable individual trainers, since she specializes in genjutsu."

"So, you want me to help you with your training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I really need some physical training." she admited.

"Hm, maybe we'll be able to modify the Jyuken to make better use of your natural agility and elasticity. I also have a few other tricks that could work nicely with your chakra control." Naruto mused.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Think you'll have time to teach me more about shadow manipulation? I've been training for a few weeks and I'm still nowhere near the level of control you showed that day in the Hokage' office." Anko inquired.

"Well, I'll teach you, but only after you've read all the material I'm going to give you. Shadow manipulation is more about intent and willpower, rather then control." Naruto said.

"Aw, I hate studying!" Anko pouted.

"Have a few Kage Bunshin do it. Meanwhile, you can work on your chakra control. After the sudden increase in chakra capacity, I'm sure you had problems" Naruto said.

"Ah, don't remind me! I had Kurenai teasing me for a week! Good thing I can now use more Kage Bunshin then before, and was able to use them for control training." Anko sighed.

"Evangeline, you bitch! You never told me that Kage Bunshin can transfer the experience of learning chakra control!" Haku erupted.

_"Yeah, so?"_ Eva said a few seconds afterwards.

"Why?" Haku sulked.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Naruto asked amused as Eva didn't seem to want to answer.

"_Alright, so I forgot. Sue me!"_ Eva said annoyed.

"I won't sue you, but if you teach me some ice spells I'll forgive you." Haku grinned.

"_Tsk, fine."_ the vampire agreed.

"We'll begin our training this afternoon, in my mindscape. Though we're going to have to shorten the period, since all three of you are coming. Originally, I could bring only one person in there for a rather short while. Thank god for improvements…" he finished with a mumble.

"So, which one of us will you be training personally? I don't mind a Kage Bunshin, since I'll have Eva as well." Haku said.

"None, actually." Naruto said sheepishly. "I'll actually be quite busy with my secret project." he grinned.

"So? What's so secret about it?" Anko leaned over.

"Sorry, Anko-chan, it's a secret." Naruto said.

"Are you sure…?" the snake mistress pressed her impressive bust against him.

"Ye-Yes. Very secret." the blond mumbled.

"Please Na-ru-to-kun" Anko said as seductive as possible.

"W-Well it is a…" Naruto began.

"Yes…?"

"Secret!" the blond grinned teasingly before turning to an amused Haku. "Meet me at the Mission Hall in half hour." he said before puffing into smoke, revealing that it was a Kage Bunshin.

"You knew it was a clone, didn't you?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, just wanted to show him what kunoichi learn in the seduction class." Anko grinned.

"I for one would rather see what guys learn about seduction." Haku grinned.

"_I don't know about learning, for Naruto-kun, everything comes naturally."_ Kyubi telepathically told the girls, none being able to disagree.

**A.N.: Sorry I took so long, I've had a lot on my mind. I intend to restart writing on one of my other stories, 'The new teacher of Hogwarts is Negi Springfield', so I had some planning to do. Anyway, there's a new pool on my page.**

**Next time: Purpose of a mission**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Purpose of a Mission**

It had been almost two weeks since the three girls had started training in Naruto' mindscape, and their rate of improvement was glaringly obvious. Anko had even begun to use her shadows instead of her hands.

What everyone was wondering though, was what Naruto had been secretly working on. Sure, he took time to train his body and practice the spells and jutsu he knew, he even spent hours in the spell library reading various books and records, but he still spent most of his time in those stony mountains.

They had very few hints on what he was doing, but they had the conclusion that it somehow involved his sword, the Tessaiga. He had asked Chachamaru for any and all information regarding the stories that circulated around the Tessaiga, and he had asked a lot of details from Setsuna regarding the 'Ni-no-Tachi' branch of the Shinmei-ryu ougi.

It was early in the morning when the residents of the Fuhen compound found out they had a visitor.

"Oh, so the Hokage wants to see me, Haku and Anko?" Naruto asked the tied up ANBU.

"Yes. Hokage-sama mentioned a mission request." the ANBU added.

"I see." Naruto said and made two Kage Bunshin and sent them off. "Well, let's go. The girls will be joining us shortly."

As Naruto and the ANBU were jumping from roof to roof towards the Hokage tower, the ANBU couldn't resist the urge to ask.

"What are the chances of someone who is delivering a message not getting stunned in the future?"

"None." Naruto smiled as they arrived.

"Hey old man, is everything rea..." Naruto began saying as he opened the door to the Hokage's office.

However, as soon as he saw Team Ten and their sensei he closed his mouth shut.

"Oh, is there something you're not telling us about our joint mission, pops?" Asuma raised an eyebrow at the Hokage.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with or know anything about." Sarutobi said.

"Joint mission?" Naruto asked with an edge in his voice.

"The council refused to let your team and Anko to go on a B-rank mission by yourselves." Sarutobi explained.

"Aw, they sound like they don't trust us." Anko said mockingly as she and Haku entered the office.

"No, they don't. They know that they have no control whatsoever over your clan and so they try to limit your movements." Sarutobi confirmed.

"Why the hell this mission a B-rank anyway? It's just a scouting mission! Even the Wave escort and bodyguard mission was just a C-rank at first." Naruto groaned in frustration.

"It's actually your fault." Sarutobi shrugged.

"MY fault?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you made the reward too large when you anomalously made the request. It was automatically classified as a B-rank."

"Dammit." Naruto swore.

"What's the big deal with us coming, anyway?" Ino asked, tired of being ignored.

"Nothing really." Sarutobi assured. "It's just that Naruto will be the leader on this mission."

"What does that mean exactly?" Asuma narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"During this mission, what he says goes. If he asks you to dig a hole you'll ask how deep. If he tells you to hide you'll ask how far. If he tells you to jump you'll ask which cliff. Is that clear, jounin?" Sarutobi asked dangerously, making Asuma drop his cigar in surprise.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" he saluted.

"Isn't Naruto a little young to lead a mission? I mean, no offense, but we all just got out from the academy." Choji said.

"That's probably what Gato's goons thought about him too. Before he killed a hundred of them with one stroke of his sword." Haku commented.

"Alright, we leave in two hours. Be at the gates." Naruto said and exchanged a last look with Sarutobi when he took the mission scroll and leaving with Anko and Haku.

"Is what she said true? I mean, I heard stories from Kakashi, but..." Asuma trailed off.

"It's true. He, Kakashi and Haku killed over six hundred bandits during their mission in Wave." Sarutobi grinned and dismissed them.

At the appointed time, teams Ten and Eleven as well as Anko met up at the gate, Asuma glaring at Naruto for some reason.

"What's with the moody face?" Anko inquired.

"Not only that he isn't even a chunin, he even left before asking what the mission was." Asuma pointed at Naruto.

"Wow, talk about ignorance." Haku snorted.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"You mean I was the only one who heard who the client was?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"It's Naruto-kun." Ino replied.

"But why would he…?" Asuma began confused.

"Because this mission is mainly a diversion." Naruto said as he took off.

"What do you mean a diversion?" Asuma narrowed his eyes.

"The reason I requested this mission as well as being the one to go on it, is for me to get away from the village for a while." Naruto smirked.

"Does the Hokage know this?" Asuma asked as he put a hand on his trench knives.

"Duh! Why else would he let me go on the mission I requested myself?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So, why do you want to get so far away from the village? I mean, you could have taken a C-rank to a nearby town if you simply wanted to get out of the village." Asuma reasoned.

"Ah! Now that young Sarutobi is a secret!" Naruto grinned.

"Do you know?" Asuma turned to Anko with a vein bulging on his forehead.

"Not the specifics, no. I do have an idea though. How about you, Haku-chan?" Anko asked.

"I don't know what exactly either, but I guess it's some sort of experiment." Haku shrugged.

"And what kind experiment would that be?" Asuma asked sharply "Is it the kind Orochimaru would do, since you don't want the village to see?"

"Watch your mouth, or you might lose it, as well as everything above it." Naruto said in a harsh voice as he turned towards Asuma, his eyes flashing red. "And to answer your question, it's the kind of experiment that involves an insane amount of chakra, which would be too dangerous to do in the village."

"And the Hokage approved it?" Asuma insisted.

"Who's office did we go to a while ago? Santa Claus'?" Naruto snapped.

"Well, there was this one time…" Asuma began with a grin.

By nightfall they had gone three quarters of the way, and they expected to reach their destination before lunchtime the following day.

As Asuma took the first watch, Naruto told Anko and Haku telepathically to enter his mind-scape so they can talk.

"Alright, start talking. For the past two weeks you've been teasing us with this little project of yours. What ARE you up to, Naruto-kun?" Kyubi demanded.

"Well, since we're all gathered here and you are so persuasive, I think it's about time I told you all." Naruto said, sweating slightly from the amount of sharp things pointed at his more sensible body parts.

"What about Hinata?" Haku asked.

"Oh, I want her to act surprised when we get back." Naruto grinned.

"So?" Everyone leaned in.

"Eva-chan, would you like to be the third member of Team 11?" Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

"Wha? But… How?" Eva's eyes widened.

"That's what I've been working on. A way to give all of you physical bodies." Naruto said.

"And you can release EVERYONE?" Kyubi asked amazed.

"Yes, but unfortunately you'll have to be the last one Kyubi-chan, I'm sorry. If I release you now, everyone else may either get permanently sealed in me or you." Naruto said apologetically.

"It's alright Naruto-kun; I've been sealed for only twelve years or so, after all." Kyubi smiled.

"That brings me to the reason why I've decided to release Eva-chan first. I know that you went from a prison to another, and I think you would like to be the first to be released." Naruto smiled. "Also, there are a few requirements for the first few people I release."

"What requirements?" Negi leaned in.

"Well, the first time can be only one person, and it has to be either Negi or Eva-chan..." Naruto began.

"Because of the Magia Erebea." Eva nodded in agreement.

"Right. Also, there are some levels of power that can be released at one time. So, the next time will be Negi and two or three others who initially had low to medium power levels, and so on, the power limit becoming farther and farther every time." the blond smiled.

"What do you mean by 'initially had low power'?" Asuna narrowed her eyes.

"Well, there are two points to this. First of all, I don't find it fair for all of you to give me your bloodlines and get nothing in return." Naruto began. "So I think it would only be right for me to share these bloodlines with you. I don't mean all of them, because that would overload your bodies because you lack youki to regulate the genetic changes, but two or three additional bloodlines would be fine."

"I think the Hyoton would be a good first choice for Evangeline." Haku said thoughtfully.

"Indeed, that's one of them." Naruto nodded. "Another will be the transformation abilities from Chachamaru."

"What for? I can use magic to shape-shift." Eva asked confused.

"For starters, you need to understand that these bodies, unlike the spiritual bodies you have right now, will age like any human'. So you would eventually grow old and die." Naruto sighed.

"I see. We have been in these forms for so long that we would expect lo live for ever. It will be quite a shock to be in actual mortal danger." Konoka said softly.

"Oi! Don't start brooding!" Naruto said a little annoyed. "You think I would let you vulnerable like that? Hm, I never felt so underestimated."

"What do you mean?" Negi inquired.

"The reason I want all of you to have Chachamaru' transformation abilities is because it will be your key to stay as young as you want and live for how long you want." Naruto grinned. "I developed I technique that combines this bloodline, the principle of my Oiroke no jutsu as well as a moderate amount of youki. You will be able to permanently shape-shift into whatever shape you want, without any limits beside a minimum size of a two years old to a maximum size of a boss summon it will take most of your chakra but it would be possible." he explained.

"Well, while I hate being in a child form, controlling my age if something any girl would like." Eva smiled.

"Speaking of things you hate, I'm afraid you'll no longer be a Shinso Vampire after this. You'll be human, but you'll have the bloodline I gained from you. So you will be able to take other bloodlines afterward." Naruto explained.

"But didn't you say that my body won't be able to handle too many bloodlines?" Eva asked confused.

"I meant that I can't transfer too many in your new boy because you at this point don't have youki. But the ritual takes care of that. You will have a self-replenishing reserve of youki, about a tail worth, in a seal nearly identical to my own. This will also allow you to access your own mind-scape at all times, just like me, as well as give you a healing factor as good as my own, which is at least twice as good as that of a Shinso Vampire." Naruto finished.

"Wow, is that even possible?" Asuna asked in awe.

"Yes, it is. The last bloodline I'm giving you is the Jishou Zousaku I got from Negi. Being able to picture objects in your mind-scape makes it easy to use, as well as easy. I think it would be quite amusing to suddenly have a glass of blood in your hand." Naruto grinned.

"Hold on, you said that I won't need to feed." Eva said confused.

"You won't need to, but your former instincts will take a while to water down completely. Even here, where you don't need to eat or drink, you still sometimes have a craving for blood. Once you'll have a body, you won't have the need, but the desire will be there for a while. With the Jishou Zousaku, you will be able to satisfy that desire at all times." Naruto countered.

"I see. And the youki is the reason you need to leave the village, right?" Kyubi asked.

"Part of it, yes. You see, in order for the rate of success of the ritual to be 100%, the chakra used must be in its purest form. In other words, youki and nature chakra." Naruto explained.

"You mean the same kind the compound' barrier works on?" Setsuna narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Yes, the same. Also, it's the same energy the Shinmei-ryu 'ni no Tachi' attacks use to augment the ki. The same goes for my Tessaiga. The more natural energy in the surroundings, the more powerful the Kaze no Kizu is." Naruto confirmed her thoughts.

"I see. That is why you wanted details about the history of your sword. You needed records of the reactions between natural chakra and youki." Chachamaru observed.

"Yes. And the reactions are quite explosive" Naruto confessed. "Natural chakra, or spiritual energy as it was once called in Mundus Vetus, is practically the opposite of youki. Combining them is like using Kankaho."

"And how much will you be using of each?" Kyubi asked.

"A tail's worth of each, with an additional tail's worth of youki for the seal." Naruto replied.

"I see. It will be tricky, I'll be close the no youki after it's over." Kyubi mussed.

"No, you won't. You won't be using the youki you have right now, you'll be using the youki still trapped by the seal in that old cage." Naruto grinned.

"Any particular reason?" Kyubi asked, suspicious.

"Why, yes! You see, if you enter the cage and use that youki, and then exit, you will also gain the used youki when it replenishes." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by 'also gain'?" Setsuna asked confused.

"At this moment, Kyu-chan and the content of the seal are two separate entities." Naruto began, making everyone' eyes widen. "The seal is designed to only hold full entities, thus it always replenishes youki up to Kyu-chan' maximum capacity. Kyubi-chan, however, cannot have more then two tails worth at this point, because the seal prevents it. If she were to reconnect with that youki before using a large amount of it, both she and the seal would gain the amount when the youki is replenished."

"I see." Kyubi grinned. If you were to release the seal, there was a high possibility of both of us dieing because of the safeties of the seal. But if I recover my power here, where I am technically out of the seal, you'll be able to give me a body like with everyone else! And being the last released means that by that time I would have back all of my nine tails!"

"Exactly!" Naruto smiled.

"What about the youki still trapped in the seal?" Negi inquired.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." Naruto smirked.

"I'm a bad influence on you, aren't I?" Eva grinned maniacally.

"I'm evil and I like it." Naruto returned the grin, while everyone else was snickering as they saw Eva' blush.

"So, how long will the ritual last?" Negi asked curiously.

"If the amount of natural chakra is at least half as abundant as it was fifteen years ago when dad made his experiments, Eva will have a body tomorrow at sunset." Naruto answered.

"What experiments was the Yondaime doing in that area? There are only rocky mountains there." Asuna asked.

"He was trying to see if the Hiraishin works better around more natural chakra. He found out the principles from Jiraiya who's the current Toad Sennin, but it turned out that the Hiraishin can only use one chakra source at a time, or it will screw up the destination." Naruto shook his head.

"Clever, by releasing me first, we can use my teleportation via shadow to get here and release the others, and then bring them near Konoha, without anyone noticing." Eva grinned.

"True." the blond admitted.

"But the mission will take a week more!" Anko reminded them.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I honestly can't feel completely safe in Konoha, no matter how many barriers I have. So, we'll do the official mission, scout the area, find a suitable location and have a few hundred Kage Bunshin make a suitable safety house. Later on, we can a teleportation platform from there to the compound, or elsewhere." Naruto confessed.

"A backup plan if Konoha betrays us." Anko nodded. "I know how you feel; sometimes you just need to get away from it all. That's why I used to spend most of my time in the Forest of Death."

"Yeah, I agree. We should make more then one hideout though. I can tell you from experience that it's better to be safe then sorry." Eva shuddered as she remembered her first years on the run.

"It's okay, Eva-chan, we're together in this." Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Thanks. However, while your clones either scout the area or build the hideout, you and I have someone to see." Eva smiled.

"We do?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, someone I've known for a very long time before the creation of the Juubi." Eva explained.

"How can someone live that long?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I could have done the same, you know." Eva pointed out. "The being I'm talking about tried to prevent the creation of the Juubi by absorbing some of the youki, but it wasn't nearly enough to interrupt the process."

"Oh, so that's what you have in mind." Asuna grinned.

"Yep." Eva confirmed.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Now, now, you kept us in the dark for over two weeks. The least you can do is wait a few days." Kyubi smirked.

Naruto looked at their smiling faces for a few seconds before grinning and making a handseal before he was covered in smoke. When the smoke dispersed, everyone's jaw dropped at the cuteness.

"Eva-neechan, will you tell me puwese?" a chibi Naruto asked cutely.

Eva didn't say anything, she just picked his up, all the while staring at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she squealed and hugged him.

"I don't think I've ever seen Eva act so… girlish." Negi blinked.

"What can I say?" the chibi Naruto said as Eva released him from the hug. "I'm irresistible."

"Well, Mr. Irresistible, you'll still have to wait to find out who we're meeting." Eva teased.

"Oh well, I tried." Naruto shrugged and jumped out of Eva' grasp, transforming back in mid-air. "Only one thing left to acquire for tomorrow' ritual." he added as a pactio circle appeared under Eva. "A link to the soul." he finished and kissed the blonde.

"Pactio." Chachamaru said and a card appeared.

"So I only get to kiss you for pactios?" Eva pouted, making Naruto blink in confusion.

"Since when does a girl need an excuse to kiss a guy?" he asked rhetorically.

All the girls blinked a few times, and then grinned widely. They then turned towards their boyfriend or girlfriend and snatched them away, dragging them to their rooms for the night.

When it was finally time for Naruto to keep watch, he replaced Shikamaru who was looking at him confused, a little creeped out by the gin on the boy' face.

Next morning, the group woke up early and continued their mission, not even eating breakfast, but opting for a ration bar on the run.

"So, this is the place huh?" Asuma asked, a little bored as he looked at the area. With a little push from Naruto, they had arrived just before ten o'clock.

"Yep, this is it." Naruto grinned.

"Okay, let us know when you're done with your little experiment." Shikamaru said as he sat down on the nearest bolder.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Always being lazy, right Shikamaru." Naruto said disapprovingly. "It's your first B-rank. If you want to ever have another, you better get off your ass on the double."

"What do you mean? Aren't you doing your troublesome experiment anymore?" Shikamaru asked as he got up.

"Oh, I am. But that's just something extra that I'm doing. I still want this entire area searched and a report filed. This IS a week-long mission, after all." Naruto said sadistically.

"What should the report include, taicho?" Anko asked with a grin.

"Perimeter investigated, relatively notable landmarks, rock formations, caves, canyons, structure and general of the rock, and stuff like that. I have the files ready here, one file per area. Each of you ca a dozen. I have a hundred because I have chakra to spare and can use Kage Bunshin. Investigate at your own pace, but do it carefully. You have a whole week, so there's no need to rush, but you should do two areas per day. I'll be conducting my little experiment in a one of my areas, once I'm done investigating it. You can rest for a few hours if you want to, and set up camp. I'll be back by nightfall. While I'm away, Anko is in charge. See ya!" Naruto said and took of at neck-breaking speeds.

"He's a lively one alright." Asuma chuckled.

"You have no idea." Anko and Haku said in one voice.

Asuma and Choji looked at them slack-jawed, Ino blushed bright red, and Shikamaru… well, it would be too troublesome to bother reacting.

It was nearly nightfall. The three energy containment orbs had been filed, two with youki and one with natural chakra, and were floating inside an even bigger sphere along with eight small orbs, one with blood and the others with pure Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Shadow energies. Unlike the orbs it contained who looked like made of glass, the large sphere seemed to have the consistency of a water balloon.

The orbs were also arranged in a particular formation that headed towards the caster, Naruto. In the back of the sphere was the blood orb, one youki orb on its left and the natural chakra orb at its right. Directly in the center of the sphere was the Darkness orb, with the other elemental orbs rotating around it. In the front of the sphere was the second youki orb, the only one with anything written on its surface. Nearly all over it was written in Naruto' blood a variation of the _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_, one that was to be inscribed on the entity to be sealed and not the vessel. Also, Naruto added another seal to the array, one that hid the seal in the skin of the vessel in the form of a tattoo.

Under the floating sphere was a round surface of glass with a carving in it that a certain uninvited spectator, who cautiously approached the source of the light, began to figure out.

"Well, it's Showtime." Naruto declared as he cut his finger with a kunai and let one drop of his blood fall on the carving in the stone before he healed the wound. As the blood touched the glass it glowed and spread into the entire carving as it increased its quantity. Soon, it was obvious that the carving in the glass was a pactio circle.

When the circle was fully visible in red blood, Naruto pulled out a copy of the pactio he made with Eva the night before. It showed the blonde in her full vampire attire, bats flying around her and a ring with the kanji for darkness on each hand. Naruto held out the card in front of him and began chanting.

"_**Ēvocem Tē!, Evangelina Athanasia Ecaterina…"**_ at this point he threw the glowing card through the sphere right between the blood orb and the Darkness orb _**"…MacDovell!"**_ he finished the chant and the card glowed even brighter as it grew in size and it changed shape until it looked like a ghostly Evangeline.

When she opened her eyes and smiled Naruto began the next phase. He knelt and channeled chakra with his hands into the glass until the 'eye' in the center of the circle became golden. At that point a beam of golden light raised form the 'eye' and struck the Darkness orb, making its shell disintegrate. As this happened, all the other shells with the exception of the one that held the front youki orb disappeared as well, and the contents of the orbs began to interact.

The six elemental orbs rotating around the Darkness orb were absorbed by it, making its color change from pure black to black with golden lightning flashing through it. The youki orb and the natural energy orb in the back were immediately attracted by each other and clashed with the blood orb between them. The energy of the reaction didn't have time to disperse however, since both it as well as the new black orb with golden lightning was sucked into the spiritual body of Evangeline who closed her eyes because of the strain as the two forces merged and filled her, granting her a body.

It wasn't over though, she knew it, and so she turned around held her long blonde hair to the side as she exposed her naked back for the final phase.

With a nod to the girl, Naruto placed a hand on the sphere, right in front of the youki orb that immediately disappeared leaving the seal array floating around the energy that immediately began to attempt an escape.

"_**Hakke no Fūin Shiki!"**_ Naruto called out as the sealing array glowed white and wrapped around the youki like net and then it compressed until it was the size of a baseball. _**"Fūin!"**_ Naruto finished and thrust his hand forward, disintegrating the large sphere in the process, while the sealed orb of youki hit the upper half of Eva' back and entered her body, the only evidence remaining was a splatter of blood that immediately glowed black split in two, drawing a tattoo representing two bat-like wings that were connected to the Fuhen Clan crest.

Since the ritual had ended, Naruto used the Magic Cancel to make the glass surface on the ground disappear while Evangeline slowly floated to the ground.

"Are you okay, Eva-chan?" Naruto asked with concern as he quickly approached her.

"Naruto-kun…" Eva whispered.

"Yes?"

"THANK YOU!" Eva called out as she tackled him to the ground and hugged the life out of him.

"You know…" a third voice was heard and the eyes of both blondes widened in surprise "you should have put some barriers to keep people away. I had to put a sleeping drug in my team' diner so they wouldn't come here."

**A.N.: Cliffhanger! Yep, they were caught in the act. Question is, what will they do with the intruder?**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's a little rushed, but what can I say, I'm a busy guy! The next chapter will come out in two or three weeks, since I'm writing on one of my other stories as well.**

**Make sure to Review and try to guess who the intruder was.**

**Next time: ****The Chunin Exams Begin**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Chunin Exams Begin**

A month has passed since Evangeline' release from the seal and Konoha hasn't been the same since. Sarutobi just couldn't wipe that evil grin off his face every time he thought of Evangeline' entrance in Konoha. She had arranged to arrive a day after Naruto and the others for two reasons: to draw away suspicion and to supervise the Kage Bunshin Naruto made to finalize the initial stage of making a hideout; in other words, digging the entrance and hallways into solid rock. But Sarutobi didn't know that last part.

Flashback - Evangeline' return

Sarutobi was bored - no, scratch that, he was beyond bored since he was in the middle of a village council meeting. He was actually tempted to pull out his Icha Icha and read even though he was in the same room as Tsume Inuzuka - she had neutered men for less.

Normally it wouldn't had been as bad since Naruto was also there, but today he simply wasn't in the mood to create chaos or at least piss off some civilians. No, today he was simply sleeping with his head on his right arm while his left mechanically gave the bird to the civilian side whenever they stopped sprouting nonsense, usually for a vote to occur. The Nara Head silently resolved to learn to do the same. Koharu was just about to start talking again when it happen. The shadows in the room suddenly became pitch-black and doubled in size. As the civilians started panicking a frosty mist gathered in front of the room near the Hokage who had exchanged a grin with Naruto and was now watching with interest after calming down the ninja side with a look.

A malevolent laughter echoed from every angle as the shadows seemed to separate from their owners and began converging under the mist that had suddenly become a lot colder and turned into a small hurricane around the gathered shadows . As the ground began to freeze a dark figure rose from the ground in the middle of the hurricane. The figure then raised her hand and waved outwards, scattering the mist and wind and sending numerous sharp fragments of ice that looked suspiciously like senbon to imbed themselves into the floor and the front desks.

There, right next to the Hokage and dressed in her full vampire-like pactio attire, with her emerald eyes slit and surrounded by a black sclera, blonde hair slightly fluttering in the remaining wind and sporting a bloodthirsty fanged grin that would have made Anko jealous stood Evangeline.

"Who are you?" Homura demanded as looked from behind his desk.

"Ah, Miss McDowell, it's good to see you." Sarutobi grinned, making most of the council tense. They knew that grin - it held the promise of suffering for someone. All they could do now is hope it wasn't them.

"Good to see you too, old man." Eva turned towards him. At her voice everyone in the council besides the Hokage, Naruto and Eva narrowed their eyes in thought. Why did that manner of talking to the Hokage sound so familiar to them?

"Well, let's get this over with." Sarutobi pulled out some sheets of paper that he handed over to Eva who gave them a brief look before signing them. "Naruto-kun, come here for a moment" he added, making most of the civilians sigh in relief "You need to sign this too." Now they tensed again.

"Hokage-sama, what exactly is going on?" Homura asked, not liking in the slightest how pleased Naruto seemed to be as he finished signing the papers.

"Nothing you need to concern yourselves with" came out of Naruto' mouth. So it meant "It's none of your business and you can't do anything about it."

"Like Naruto-kun said. It's just clan business." Sarutobi smirked.

Now the council was scared. If the Sandaime grinning during a council meeting promised pain and suffering, him smirking was obviously worse. As in 'first time in over twelve years' worse.

"Naruto-san, would I be correct to assume that the young lady next to you has joined your clan?" Aburame Shibi inquired hesitantly. He was sure that the three before them were building the suspense for something.

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen." Naruto smirked.

Now the civilians were downright shaking in their chairs.

"I will also be joining Team 11. So I will probably be seeing some of your children in the Chunin Exams." Evangeline' grin widened as she focused her gaze on the Haruno. "I do hope they will prove a challenge. I would be most displeased if I were to be covered in the blood of weaklings. Or fledglings." she shifted her gaze to the two advisers so that they knew she was now talking about the Uchiha.

"Hmph. You talk big but you're still a genin." Hiashi countered.

"But then again I could probably beat your entire clan at once and I'm still a genin also. If a rank could be earned by beating someone of that rank, I would already be jounin or even ANBU." Naruto grinned, making the Hyuga head actually growl.

"So, how skilled is she then?" Isako asked.

"Let's just say that she was once known as 'The Girl Queen of Darkness' and leave it at that." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Oh, just one more thing." Eva added as a glass full of blood appeared in her hand in a puff of smoke "Unlike Naruto who only drinks blood to gain bloodlines, to me is more like a meal." her she took a sip from her glass "And I like my meals fresh. So do send more idiots to try enter our compound." at this some of the more faint-hearted civilians passed out.

End Flashback

Yes, that was one of the most pleasant council meetings ever. Even after Eva left the entertainment continued.

Koharu had the dumb idea to mention out loud that with Evangeline here Naruto wasn't as 'important'. Naruto on the other hand just laughed and reminded her that his blood contained youki which was toxic to humans so she could forget any plans of having him killed and giving his blood to Eva.

Sarutobi knew that it was a bluff so he added his two cents. He reminded the council that Naruto was now expendable, unlike the civilians in the room, which brought horrified looks from said civilians. Yes, it had been a good day.

Now though, things weren't going so well. Two things in particular.

One of them was the Suna team that was to arrive today so they could participate in the Chunin Exams that were to begin the next day. All three of them were children of the Yondaime Kazekage. That alone made them people to watch out for. But it gets even better! It was a known fact that the Kazekage had tried to make his youngest son a weapon by sealing the Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki, in him during birth. It was also known that the boy was mentally unstable and enjoyed killing - not sleeping your entire life does that to a kid. And now he was coming to Konoha!

Sarutobi could only sigh as he looked at the letter one last time before he motioned for the two ANBU to make themselves visible.

"I need you to tell all the clan heads to come to my office by..." he glanced at the clock that was showing nine. "... by ten. The same goes for Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki and entirety Team 11. Oh, one more thing." he added as he turned towards the window. "If somehow Team 11 isn't here, then I'll need some new ANBU."

With that he was alone in his office, now looking at the second thing that concerned him. And it was ironically another scroll, this time from the Kumo. And while it was nothing like the one from Suna, it was maybe an even bigger pain.

At the instructed time the Hokage' office was full with ninja, the only ones missing were Team 11 and Kakashi. But before Sarutobi could complain the shadows of the room darkened and converged in an empty area. Then, right under their eyes, Team 11 and Kakashi rose from the shadows. Their shocked looks were quickly replaced by amusement or disgust when Kakashi lunged at the trash bin and emptied his stomach.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can begin." Sarutobi announced and was about to activate the privacy seals when a gasp was heard from the ceiling, followed by a body falling to the floor. The ROOT ANBU had a silver kunai imbedded in his forehead, courtesy of Evangeline. The mask seemed to have been melted on contact.

"Let me throw this trash out first. He may have listening devices on him." Naruto said as he disintegrated the kunai with a touch.

"Very well." Sarutobi agreed, thinking of the time with Anko' curse mark. After the seals were finally activated he turned towards the shinobi he had summoned. "We have two important matters to discuss. First of all, one of the teams that will participate tomorrow in the Exams is composed of all three of the current Kazekage' children. One of them is the vessel of the Ichibi and is highly unstable." he said.

"So you want us to withdraw our teams from the exam?" Kakashi inquired.

"No, if the Shukaku were to go berserk it won't matter where you are in the village." Eva countered.

"So we're here to decide what measures are in order." Shikaku nodded.

"Yes. And we quite few." Sarutobi sighed and looked Naruto in the eye.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan has the power to manipulate demons. You want me to calm him down." Naruto understood.

"Yes. And if that doesn't work we need to do it old fashioned way and beat it into submission." Sarutobi said.

"Long enough for me to imprison it in ice, at least." Eva added.

"Yes, that's plan B." the old Kage admitted.

"And if by any chance plan C includes you using seals, then you can forget it." Naruto growled.

"And why is that?" Sarutobi asked a little coldly.

"Because you could take the wrong soul. Don't forget that the host is still in the body, even if it loses control to the demon." Eva said, making Sarutobi deflate slightly.

"Yes, I see your point. Well, I'll send a message to my old student Jiraiya. His toad summons might be able to beat the Ichibi with brute force." Sarutobi said before rubbing his temples and adding "Though I don't even want to imagine what would happen if they fight in the middle of the village."

"So, what else did you call us for?" Anko asked.

"Yes, well I received a rather important message from the Raikage." Sarutobi began hesitantly.

"Oh, do they want anything else now?" Hiashi asked icily as he began releasing killer intent.

"Calm down Hyuga, or I'll rip that pillar from your ass and shove it down your throat." Evangeline said casually.

"Yes, settle down Hiashi." Sarutobi said but had no effect "Or I'll let her do it." that calmed him down. "Well what they want is a treaty."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the peace treaty signed six years ago still in effect. Politically anyway." Naruto inquired.

"Yes, but this time the new Yondaime Raikage has something else in mind. An alliance." Sarutobi replied.

"Well tell them we refuse!" Hiashi dismissed the issue.

"Hiashi, if you don't get your head out of your ass right now I make sure you're buried that way by the end of the day!" Sarutobi roared, waves of killer intent flowing of him.

"This isn't some petty merchant offering us some fruit; it's the fucking Raikage offering an alliance." Naruto added "We can't just say 'No thanks' you know."

"And we won't." Sarutobi calmed down.

"How could we possibly agree…"Hiashi began.

"We would be fools not to. Tell me Oh Wise Hyuga, what alliances do we have right now?" Naruto asked ironically.

"We're allies with Suna." Hiashi said immediately.

"And they're sending us an unstable Jinchuriki that could destroy our village. Really friendly allies." Eva replied.

"Iwa hates out guts for obvious reasons, Kusa still holds a grudge because Orochimaru stole their Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Ame hates everyone because most of the shinobi wars are fought on their territory, and Oto is a mystery, though there are some disturbing rumors about it. The only ones that we have any chance to be allied with at the moment are Kumo, Taki and Kiri. But Taki usually prefers to stay neutral unless some serious shit happens and Kiri is most likely still in a civil war. So if someone attacks us now, we're screwed." Naruto said harshly.

"Well, not actually screwed but close. Even now we haven't recovered fully from the Kyubi attack." Shikaku sighed.

"And the only reason we're still here is because you made sure everyone knew you had the Kyubi Jinchuriki to protect you. Hell, that's one of the reasons you even know the Kyubi is sealed in me." Naruto said as he glanced at the Hokage.

"So we ARE making this alliance." Sarutobi said decisively.

"But Hokage-sama, with all due respect, how can we trust them?" Hiashi erupted.

"It's not the entire village that doesn't trust them; it's just the Hyuga clan. Actually, just the Main Branch. All because of an incident that was partially your fault." Naruto said dismissively.

"My fault?" Hiashi hissed.

"For a clan who prides themselves with perfect sight, the intruder got in the most secure area of your compound more then easily, don't you think?" Eva teased.

"What exactly are you implying?" Hiashi asked coldly.

"We're implying that either your clan is worthless or someone influential sold you out." Naruto yawned.

"I'm the Head of the Hyuga Clan, everything that goes on in my compound is known to me!" Hiashi said coldly.

"No, you're just your council' bitch, like I proved over a month ago. You know more then anyone that more then half of your clan council meetings are held without you there, and you don't do anything about it. You're just a figurehead and the only reason you're still Clan Head is because of those progeny laws." Naruto said with disgust.

"How dare you…" Hiashi began.

"Silence! Hiashi, don't you dare say a word, you know everything Naruto-kun said is true." Sarutobi said harshly. "And, as for how I can trust Kumo not to betray us, well, I don't entirely. That's the whole point in being a ninja. But I do trust the new Raikage."

"Oh, why is that?" Eva inquired.

"Because he was a close friend of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. And they had a certain… agreement." Sarutobi said hesitantly as he glanced at Naruto.

"What agreement would that be?" Inoichi asked.

"A marriage contract between Minato' son and the Raikage' niece." Sarutobi gulped as the temperature in the room dropped.

"And how exactly does he know that the Yondaime' son is still alive?" Naruto asked, trying to ignore the ice appearing on the floor around Eva and Haku.

"Well, your mission in Wave made you quite famous. And some of the people there took some pictures of you. And a passing Kumo kunoichi happened to find the picture interesting and brought it to the Raikage." Sarutobi explained.

"So now everyone in Kumo knows I'm alive, right?" Naruto groaned.

"Hold on, you mean 'he'…" Hiashi pointed at Naruto in disbelief "Is the son of the Yellow Flash?"

"No, I'm his grandma." Naruto deadpanned. "Of course I'm his son! What gave it away, the fact that I look almost identical to him except the whisker marks?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Or that he sealed the Kyubi in me?"

"Well… I… Um…" Hiashi stuttered.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Sarutobi confirmed "And no, Naruto, not all Kumo knows about you. Luckily, the kunoichi who found your picture was actually your fiancé. Here, E sent a picture of her." Sarutobi handed Naruto said picture and everyone around him leaned in to see.

"Yugito Nii." Naruto whispered.

"You know of her?" Sarutobi asked surprised.

"Yeah. The question is: do you?" Naruto replied.

"Not really. All I know is that she's the Raikage' niece, she's fourteen and that she will arrive later today with the rest of her team to participate in the Chunin Exams. Do you know anything else?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Yeah, she's the vessel of the Nibi." Eva answered.

"Oh." the Sandaime said after a few seconds of absolute silence. "Well, then you'll get along fine!"

"Yeah, but the civilians will say different. By the way, will she be living in Konoha or…" Naruto began hesitantly.

"Yes, she would become a Konoha nin." Sarutobi confirmed.

"Clever, very clever." Eva grinned.

"What do you mean?" Inoichi asked.

"It's a win-win situation. We gain an alliance and a Jinchuriki and the Raikage protects his niece from their council and still keeps a more powerful Jinchuriki." the former vampire replied.

"They have two Jinchuriki?" Choza asked surprised.

"Yes. Killer Bee is the Raikage' brother and the vessel of the Hachibi." Naruto confirmed.

"How do you know all this? This is highly classified information in most countries." Inoichi asked suspiciously.

"Among all nine Jinchuriki, I am the second youngest after Gaara no Sabaku. So naturally I have this information from Kyubi who logically liked to keep track of the other Biiju before she got sealed." Naruto explained.

"So, Naruto, do you agree with this marriage?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, it's only a matter of time now before Iwa gets that picture as well, if they haven't already. So we really could use some allies." Naruto shrugged before looking at the picture with a grin "Besides, this Kitten looks hot."

"Well, that's about all we needed to discuss. Naruto, Haku, Evangeline and Anko, I need to talk to you about something else. Please stay." Sarutobi said and reactivated the privacy seals after the others had left.

"Let me guess, you want me to keep an eye on both Gaara and Yugito. Don't worry, I intend to." Naruto said.

"Yes, that too. But I also have another thing to talk to you about. More of a personal request." Sarutobi hesitated.

"Well, I'm waiting." Naruto urged him to continue.

"Would it be possible for the Raikage, his bodyguard and the Kumo genin team to stay live in your compound for the duration of the Exams?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I don't really know. I personally don't have anything against it, but…" now it was Naruto' turn to hesitate.

"I'm cool with it." Anko shrugged.

"Me too." Haku replied.

"It could be fun." Eva grinned.

"Yes, but the problem would be Hinata. She was almost kidnapped six years ago." Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

"_Hinata-chan, you heard all that right?"_ Naruto asked using telepathy.

"_Yes, I did."_ Hinata hesitated. _"Well, we don't have to live in the same house, do we? So I guess I'm okay with it as well, as long as you set some ground rules for them." she agreed._

"Okay, Hinata-chan agrees as long as they stay in a different house then us and I set up some round rules." Naruto delivered the message.

"That's reasonable." Sarutobi agreed. "Very well, you're dismissed." he added and the group dank into a shadow and left.

That afternoon, as Naruto was walking through the village and doing some last minute scouting he heard a familiar but annoying screech.

"**Put the kid down you baka!"** Sakura's voice was heard nearby.

As he turned a corner he saw Sakura and Kiba with two kids he was pretty sure were called Udon and Moegi hiding behind them. In front of the group were two of the Suna genin, a blonde girl that had a large battle fan on her back and a guy in a black, baggy, full body suit with purple face paint and a bandage bundle on his back. And the guy was holding Konohamaru, the Sandaime's grandson, by the shirt and looked about to beat him.

With a quick Shundou Naruto caught the guy's fist before it his Konohamaru and tightened his grip until he released Konohamaru.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked.

"That's my line. Who are you and why are you trying to attack the Hokage' grandson?" Naruto asked and the two Suna ninja stiffened at this information. "Well?"

"Temari Sabaku and he is my brother Kankuro." Temari made the introductions. "And you are?"

"Naruto Fuhen." Naruto said with a smile that made the blonde blush before looking towards a nearby tree and adding "Sasgay, drop that pebble and get down from there before their little brother decides to kill you."

At this everyone followed his gaze and saw Sasuke on the branch of the tree scowling at Naruto and right above him, suspended upside-down with chakra was a red haired boy with a large gourd on his back.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village." the red head said after using a Sand Shunshin to appear between Kankuro and Temari.

"Damn right, who the hell plays dress up at his age." Naruto smirked.

"Hey, it's war paint!" Kankuro said angrily and reached towards the bandaged bundle on his back.

"Kankuro, stop it." the red head ordered.

"But Gaara…"  
"Or I'll kill you." Gaara cut him off.

"Now, now. Let's not cause a scene. We wouldn't want ANBU to show up here, would we?" Naruto smirked.

"Hey, who are you?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"It's polite to offer your own name first." Gaara replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha." was the smug response.

"Gaara no Sabaku." with that Gaara turned around to leave.

"Hold on, why are Suna nin in Konoha?" Sakura decided to open her mouth.

"The Chunin Exams are tomorrow." Temari looked at the girl in disgust.

"Yes, about that, I want to give Gaara some advice on that." Naruto grinned and approached Gaara. "You guys should be on your way." he added over his shoulder but none of them moved **"NOW!"** he added in a demonic voice as his eyes became blood red and slit and he focused a large amount of killer intent on them. That got them moving. When he was alone with the Suna nin, he turned back towards them and saw fear in the eyes of at least two of them.

"Who are you?" Kankuro asked as he took a step back.

"I think we're already passed that. Now, I have just two things to say to you, Gaara. **One: this is my territory so watch your step. Two: among the nine, you are at the bottom of the food chain.**" Naruto finished in a demonic voice.

With that he used Shunshin and went straight home. He was a few blocks away when he met up with the Sandaime, a few ANBU and the Kumo delegation.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, we were just heading to see you." Sarutobi chuckled.

"I figured as much." Naruto smirked and looked towards the Kumo group.

The Raikage was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair and a small mustache and beard. His bodyguard was a woman in her twenties with a tall stature, short blond hair with an asymmetrical cut, which is shorter in the back and longer in the front, blue eyes, fair skin, blond hair, and very large breasts.

The genin team was composed of Yugito who had long blonde hair tied up in a single tail with bandages, blue eyes that were looking at him curiously, and was just a little taller then Naruto; her teammates were dark skinned boys two boys who were obviously twins: both had silver-white hair with identical lightning tattoos on their cheeks, only the predominant color of their outfits differed, one wore dark blue and the other dark gray.

"So you are Minato' son, Naruto." E said as he looked at the blonde with interest.

"Yeah, I'm that idiot' son." Naruto nodded, making almost everyone to stare at him in disbelief.

"Oh, I think we're gonna get along just fine." the Raikage chuckled. "Allow me to introduce Samui, my bodyguard," the blonde woman nodded in acknowledgment. "The Kisaru twins, Gonro and Danru, and my niece Yugito Nii. But I have a feeling you already recognized Yugito." he smirked.

"Indeed, it would be hard to not recognize such a lovely lady." Naruto gave her a foxy smile that made Yugito to blush tomato-red. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen and I will be your host during your stay." he introduced himself.

"Naruto-kun, we should head to the Fuhen compound and finish our discussion there." Sarutobi suggested.

"Sure, follow me." Naruto agreed and jumped away.

"Fuhen? Don't you mean Namikaze?" E inquired.

"My clan is called Fuhen. You could say that the former Namikaze clan was absorbed by the newly formed Fuhen clan. I have no intention whatsoever of staying in my father' shadow." Naruto said as they arrived in front of the compound gate. "Okay, one rule you need to remember: never enter or leave the compound in any other way besides this gate." he said seriously.

"Why?" Gonro asked.

A body flew from inside the compound and hit the wall on the opposite side of the gate, leaving a trail of blood as is slid to the ground.

"That's why." Naruto groaned and approached the body. After a closer look he added "Looks like Danzo knows you're staying here." as he headed for the gate.

"Should we worry?" Samui inquired.

"Nah, this happens at least once a week. The reason I know that the old goat is aware of your location is because that guy is a Hyuga. And I know Hiashi wouldn't dare send any more spies after what I did to his council." Naruto explained as he placed a hand on the crest on the gate, which immediately opened.

As the group entered the compound, they saw a scene that should belong in the Torture and Interrogation Chambers: a dozen ROOT ANBU were pinned to the ground with silver pikes as Evangeline was laughing evilly besides them.

"Someone's in a good mood." Sarutobi muttered.

"Yo, Eva-chan! I hope you're done with them because our guests are here." Naruto made his presence known.

"Yeah, Nodoka interrogated them I took care of the rest." Eva grinned and, one by one, she threw the intruders beyond the compound wall. She then casually approached the group, making the genin from Kumo take a few steps back.

"Welcome to the Fuhen compound. My name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen." Eva introduced herself.

"I didn't know you had a sister." E said surprised as he looked at Naruto.

"I don't. Eva-chan is one of my fiancés." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"One of them?" E raised an eyebrow.

"You know as well as I do what happens to men that have bloodlines and are the last of their clan." Sarutobi explained.

"Oh yes, the Clan Renewal Act. But last I saw him Minato didn't have a bloodline. Is it from your mother?" the Raikage asked.

Before anyone could answer a loud explosion was heard and the ground trembled a bit.

"What the? Are we under attack?" Samui asked as she got in a defensive position.

"Nah, the others are just training a bit." Eva said dismissively.

"Eva, did they activate the barrier around the training ground?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Um…" Eva exchanged a look with the blond before they both took of towards the training ground, with everyone else after them.

When they got there the first thing they saw was the wide, deep, smoking crater. The next noticeable thing was a young man red hair that was running away from a half dressed girl swinging a particularly large sword at him.

"Negi, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to raise the barrier? Now look at what you've done AGAIN! And you managed to undress me AGAIN! You haven't changed at all in all these years I've known you!" Asuna yelled as she cut down each and every tree Negi was hiding behind.

"It was an accident, honest!" Negi apologized as he dodged.

"Asuna's right. Negi-kun hasn't changed at all. But neither did she." Konoka chuckled as she, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna arrived.

"Heh, if they weren't cousins I would have said that they made a cute couple." Haruna grinned.

"More like a comedic duo." Yue deadpanned.

"What happened? Did Chamo steal Eva-chan' sake again?" Anko asked as she arrived with Takane, Chachamaru, Haku and Hinata.

"Haruna, please stop them." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Alright." Haruna smirked and used her already active artifact to summon some tentacles that quickly caught the two troublemakers and brought them before the group.

"Negi, you're fixing this on your own." Naruto told him with a slight glare.

"Hai, I got it." Negi agreed.

"Well, I believe some introductions are in order." Sarutobi said loudly as to remind them all that there was a foreign dignitary right next to them.

"Bwahahaha!" the Raikage burst into laughter as he looked at the look on their faces. "Oh, you kids really remind me of Minato and Kushina." he wiped away a tear.

"Well, you heard the old man, introduce yourselves." Eva ordered amused.

"My name is Negi Springfield Entheofushia Fuhen."

"I'm Asuna Kagurazaka Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia Fuhen. Yeah, long name, I know."

"I am Chachamaru Karakuri Fuhen."

"My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki Fuhen."

"My name is Konoka Konoe Fuhen."

"My name is Nodoka Miyazaki Fuhen."

"My name is Yue Ayase Fuhen."

"I'm Haruna Saotome Fuhen."

"I am Takane D. Goodman Fuhen."

"I'm Anko Mitarashi Fuhen."

"I am Haku Hyosho Fuhen."

"My name is Hinata Fuhen."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I am the Yondaime Raikage. These are Samui, Yugito Nii, Gonro and Danru Kisaru." E introduced himself and his companions before looking at Naruto slyly "Tell me Naruto, which of these lovely ladies are your fiancés."

"My fiancés are Asuna, Eva, Haku, Anko and Hinata." Naruto said.

"Also, my fiancés are Chachamaru, Nodoka, Yue and Takane." Negi added.

"Negi has exactly the same bloodlines as Naruto so the CRA is active for him as well." Sarutobi explained.

"Well, it's getting late so why don't I show you to your room so we can then have dinner." Naruto suggested.

As the group headed for one of the guest houses Sarutobi smiled, remembering how the Fuhen clan has gained so many members. The same day Eva arrived in Konoha she and Naruto used her teleportation via shadow to the place she gained her body. There they performed the ritual again, this time giving Negi, Chachamaru and two of the newly released from the crystal in the mindscape, Nodoka and Yue. They had decided to stay there until everyone free from the crystal had bodies, so the four set up camp in the new hideout. Sure, it was still under construction, but after Negi drank Naruto' blood it was quite easy to make it livable. The next group released consisted of Asuna, Haruna and Takane and the ritual took place three days after Negi' group. The last group, Konoka and Setsuna, was released a week after Negi'. Not because of time requirements, but because Naruto decided that it would be a bad idea to give someone like Konoka a reserve of youki, even if he had done so with everyone else who initially had high magical reserves. So he decided to bury himself in research and managed, after a month spent in his mindscape, to find a way to give Konoka a reserve of spiritual energy aka reiryoku aka natural chakra.

So in the end Evangeline, Negi, Asuna, Chachamaru, Anko and Setsuna had a tail worth of sealed youki while Konoka had a tail worth of reiryoku. But, during the research he did for Konoka Naruto found out that reiryoku, unlike youki, was highly stable in amounts smaller then a tail worth. That is how Takane, Haku and Haruna each got about 75% tail worth of reiryoku while Yue, Nodoka, Hinata and another each got half a tail worth.

The group being at the hideout had been very useful for the construction and modifications made, especially since Naruto was brought by Eva every morning to create 500 Kage Bunshin. Also, in order to be more productive he supplied soldier pills for the clones so they each had about 45% of his chakra reserves. This brought a few more discoveries. First of all, if the clone had more chakra when dispersed the when it was made Naruto only gained half of the supplemental chakra. Secondly, they found out that Kage Bunshin could make Kaze Bunshin and Mizu Bunshin. It was quite amusing for the water to walk from the river to where you needed it, as long as it wasn't too far away.

The group came to Konoha a week before the Chunin Exams and joined the Fuhen clan, but only part of them registered as genin: Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Chachamaru, Takane and Haruna. The others, Konoka, Nodoka and Yue said that they will probably do the same at a later time, but they didn't want fieldwork. Konoka wanted to work as a medic nin at the Hospital, Nodoka talked to Anko about joining the Interrogation Squad while Yue seemed to be attracted by teaching at the Academy. All of these domains required at least chunin rank, but since it was too late for them to register for the Exams they decided to become genin afterwards, using their time to sharpen their skills instead of doing worthless D-rank missions.

The day of the Exams

"Hinata and Yugito' team left almost an hour ago. Shouldn't you three hurry up a little?" E asked Naruto as he looked at the time.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Naruto agreed with a sigh.

"You're going to be late. There are only ten minutes left until eight o'clock. Even I would need at least twenty to get at the Academy." Samui pointed out.

"Ah, then we'll just have to take a shortcut straight in front of Room 301." Evangeline said as he put a hand Naruto' and Haku' shoulders.

"Good luck." Asuna and the others said before Team 11 sunk in a shadow.

"How the hell did they do that? That's no Shunshin I've seen before." E asked confused.

"Even I knew how to answer you, you still couldn't use it." Asuna shrugged.

In front of Room 301 at the Academy, right after the door closed after Team 7, Team 11 rose from Kakashi' shadow.

"Anything we missed?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Sasuke told everyone about the genjutsu on Room 201 and then got his ass handed to him by Gai's student, Rock Lee, in a taijutsu spar. He and the other two just went inside." Kakashi replied.

"You entered them in the Exams just to get rid of them for at least a while. Didn't you?" Evangeline grinned.

Kakashi settled with an eye smile as a reply before he used a smoke Shunshin to leave. Without another word Haku opened the door and the three entered the room. Inside they were greeted by a small amount of killer intent accompanied by the glares of almost everyone in the room.

"So you decided to show up, loser." Sasuke said.

"Now that you're here, Sasuke-kun can beat you and show you that he's the best!" Sakura cheered.

"Alright, now I'll show Hinata who's the best!" Kiba smirked.

Naruto stared at them for a few seconds in silence before he shook his head in disbelief.

"After a month of continuous visits to the psychiatrist, you three are still mentally unstable. You, beat me? Last time I checked you couldn't even withstand my killer intent without fainting or needing to change your diapers." Naruto said.

Before Sasuke could do more then glare a silver haired Konoha nin, a few years older then Naruto, approached the Rookies.

"Hey, you guys should settle down and be quiet. You guys are the rookies aren't you, fresh out of the Academy." he said.

"Most of them, yes." Eva narrowed her eyes.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Hey, don't bite my head off, sheesh. I'm Kabuto Yakushi, and you could say that I'm a veteran of these Exams." Kabuto introduced himself.

"What do you mean by veteran?" Choji asked.

"It's my seventh time. My fourth year, since it's held twice a year." Kabuto said sheepishly.

"God, you must suck." Shikamaru observed.

"Maybe, but surviving until now is an accomplishment as well. Because of that, I managed to gather some valuable info on everyone in this room, including every one of you" he smirked. "How about I give you a bit of help, you're new here, after all."

He then he proceeded to explain the purpose of the Chunin Exams and the current balance of power.

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"I might." Kabuto grinned "Who do you have in mind?"

"Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto and her." Sasuke demanded.

"And you are?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow towards the former vampire who had somehow gotten a glass probably red wine in her hand.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen." Eva said after taking a sip.

"You'll find me as a Fuhen as well. And while you're at it, bring out Sasuke Uchiha' card as well." Naruto said before adding "I need to verify something."

After Kabuto gave a few good pieces of information about Gaara' defense and Lee' skill, he showed Eva' card.

"Well, you are probably only person I have so little information on." Kabuto said a little displeased. "I have nothing on your abilities or missions. All I have are two nicknames, "Queen of Darkness" and "Dark Evangel", and two notes. Apparently you showed up during a council meeting less than a month ago using some transportation jutsu to get passed the ANBU guards, and then joined the Fuhen clan. The other note says that... drink... blood." Kabuto slowly raised his head and met Evangeline' slit eyes.

"Add this to your notes." Eva said after she finished her drink and threw the glass away "I like my food to be fresh." she gave a grin that revealed her fangs.

"Okay... Next is Sasuke Uchiha. Hm, last of the Uchiha, good with fire jutsu, has a wide expertise with ninjutsu. Has done 31 D-ranks and 1 C-rank." Kabuto read.

"What? That can't be right! That mission had been upgraded to A-rank.!" Sasuke complained.

"You and your team barely did anything to deserve even a C-rank recognition. The A-rank part of the mission was dealt with by Kakashi, Haku and myself." Naruto said.

"All you did was trying to kill me and wetting your pants when it failed." Haku added in disgust.

"**Why you…!"** Sasuke was about to lunge at them when Kabuto stopped him.

"Hey, what did I say about calming down and NOT drawing attention?" Kabuto asked Sasuke, getting annoyed himself. "And you, you act like a hot-shot, let's see what your card has to say about this." he added and took out Naruto' card. "Naruto Uzumaki Fuhen. Graduated in the academy a few months ago, scored 100% at his graduation exam. Initially the only member of Team 11, now his teammates are Haku Hyosho Fuhen and Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen. No jounin sensei. 2532 D-ranks, 2 C-ranks, 1 B-rank, 2 A-ranks and WHAT THE HELL? 3 S-RANKS?" Kabuto yelled the last part, his eyes bulged. "Notes: he eliminated Kafu Ohba AKA Demon of the Blood Armor, Tamotsu Hiroshi AKA Herald of the Squall and Gekoku Kaito AKA Shadow Thief of the Mist.; he is the founder and head of the Fuhen clan of Konoha; he is rumored to have numerous bloodlines and the ability to acquire more." Kabuto finished and stared at him blankly.

The entire room was deathly silent. Nobody other then Team 11, Hinata and Ino dared to move a muscle.

"You know, you forgot to mention that he's without a doubt the hottest guy in the room and has several fiancés." Ino added with a lusty grin.

"Oh. I think I'll go add that to my info cards. Excuse me." Kabuto said and left as fast as he could.

"You know Eva-chan, now that we have everyone' attention, what don't you make that little announcement." Naruto suggested.

"Oh, right!" Eva grinned and took a few steps towards the mass of students. "From this moment on and until these Exams are over, you are no longer shinobi in my eyes, or even human!" Eva said with and evil grin "You are now **PREY!**" Evangeline finished with a loud demonic voice as she released a large amount of killer intent, all the while laughing maniacally.

At that point Ibiki and his chunin assistants showed up with a smoke Shunshin.

"Listen up you maggots…" his loud voice died as Eva glared at him, angry that he interrupted her moment. "Sorry. Contestants please register and take a number from my assistant. That number will show you your seat in the examination room for the First Exam, the Written Test."

**A.N.: Well, that's a wrap for chapter 18! Also, this story has reached the 500 reviews mark! W00T! Thank you and please continue supporting Naruto Chaos Mage.**

**I gave a few hints for the question I posed last time regarding that mystery intruder. The identity will be revealed next chapter.**

**As you all noticed, there was a time-skip of a month. I simply didn't have the patience to write another filler chapter, so I'll stick to Flashbacks.**

**I hope you liked the chapter and the new addition to Naruto' Harem.**

**Review if you have any questions.**

**Next time: ****The Written Exam and the Forest of Death**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italics = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Written Exam and the Forest of Death**

After Naruto heard what Ibiki's rules were - five strikes and you're out - he entered a mental conversation with his pactio partners and Kyubi.

"_Well, there are only two possibilities regarding this test."_ Naruto announced as he glanced over his question sheet.

"_Oh? And what are those oh wise one?"_ Haku decided to humor him.

"_Option number one is that Chunin are required to be at least as smart as a Nara."_ he began.

"_Sure they are. Like Mizuki for example."_ Evangeline said sarcastically.

"_And option number two: we have to cheat and not get caught."_ Naruto finished.

"_But the question is: Who to cheat from?"_ Kyubi pointed out.

"_That's what you have me for."_ Hinata said before activating her Byakugan and scanning the entire room. She noticed that there were only three people who had started writing: two older boys who had already answered half of the questions, despite the fact that only five minutes had passed and Sakura who was solving the first one.

"_Well, Hinata? Found any potential targets?"_ Haku asked.

"_Yes, two boys and Sakura. But the boys are writing the answers to fast. They obviously aren't thinking about the questions now. They were told the answers beforehand."_ Hinata reported.

"_Hm, I just counted the candidates. There is either a team without a third member..."_ Naruto began.

"_Or there are two extra candidates, planted among us so we can get the answers."_ Eva finished.

"_Where are those two?"_ a new voice inquired.

"_There is one directly behind you, and the other is right in front of Sasuke."_ Hinata instructed.

"_Gee, what a coincidence! He just 'happened' to be in front of the Uchiha, who has a doujutsu to copy his movements!"_ Naruto said sarcastically.

"_Okay, I'll get the answers from the guy behind me. He just put down his pencil so he must be finished."_

"_Yes, he is. So is the other one. Looks like Sasuke won't get his answers so easily, he hasn't even activated his Sharingan yet."_ Hinata informed with a mental chuckle.

"_Alright, I'm off."_

"_Good luck, Ino-chan."_ Naruto said.

"_Thanks, Naruto-kun. But with the gift you gave me, I doubt I'll need it."_ the fifth girl, now identified as Ino declared.

Flashback - after Evangeline' ritual

"You know..." a third voice was heard and the eyes of both blonds widened in surprise "you should have put some barriers to keep people away. I had to put a sleeping drug in my team' diner to keep them from coming here."

"Ino? What are you doing here? I... uh..." Naruto began.

"You just created a body for one of your tenants." Ino said as she sat down on a large rock.

"How much do you know? And how do you know?" Naruto cut to the chase.

"Everything you, Anko and Haku thought about since we were 500 feet away from the Konoha gates. That included your trip to your mindscape last night, though I refrained from following you when the other girls dragged you away." here Ino blushed a little.

"But how? I understand that you read my mind, but there aren't any jutsu that do that while both of us are walking." Naruto asked, both confused and curious.

"There are two people responsible for that: you and Sakura." Ino frowned.

"Me?" Naruto asked shocked.

"The time he let you enter his mindscape." Eva spoke for the first time. "Usually, when a Yamanaha enters someone's mind, that person and the target are the only ones in there. But seven minds at one time..." she trailed off.

"Yes, that's exactly it. A Yamanaha' mental abilities grow when the mind is strained." Ino confirmed.

"Did your dad..." Naruto began.

"No. I believe it happened to me because I interacted more with your mindscape then he did. And it's a know fact that a child' mind grows faster the an adult', given the opportunity." Ino explained before glancing at Eva as he took a small scroll from her pocket "How long are you going to remain naked?"

"Huh?" the former vampire replied before looking down and blushing. She then look at Naruto who was now facing away from her while sporting a major blush himself.

"Here, I brought you some clothes. Your body is similar to mine so I'm pretty sure they'll fit." Ino handed Eva the scroll.

Evangeline took it and ran behind a large boulder. Less then a minute later she returned wearing a black version of Ino' outfit, minus the bandages.

"Thanks for the clothes. You were right, they fit me perfectly. Though the underwear is surprisingly tame." Eva commented.

"Tame?" Ino raised an eyebrow amused as she looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you naughty, naughty boy! Is that what you think of me?" Ino asked seductively.

"I... Um... Well..." Naruto spluttered.

"Well, you were right" Ino grinned "But my reserve underwear has to be more sturdy then my normal one, or there wouldn't be any point in changing it if the normal ones rip."

"Ah, that explains it." Eva nodded in acceptance.

"You said something about Sakura earlier." Naruto changed the subject.

"Yes, I did." Ino frowned. "The strain from entering your mind wasn't enough to cause this change. But the day after that I had an argument with Sakura. She's completely demented. She cornered me when I was heading home after training a little late and she threatened me to stop pursuing the Uchiha." she paused as she remembered the incident.

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least now she is having five sessions per week with Inoichi." Eva shrugged.

"She is? Heh, about time." Ino smiled "Anyway, when I told her that I'm no longer interested in the emo bastard she started yelling at me. She then attacked me with shuriken. I was really tired physically but I still had almost half of my chakra left so I tried to enter her mind while distracting her with a Bunshin. I succeeded. But that's where things went wrong." Ino said grimly.

"What happened?" Eva inquired.

"Well, first of all, her mind was a mess. It was so chaotic that I almost got scared of being swallowed up. But then 'she' appeared." Ino spat. "When I use the Shintenshin no jutsu on someone, their minds are put to sleep in the deepest part of their mindscape while I take control. That way, if they somehow awoke I have enough time to leave or prepare to fight for dominance. But it seems that Sakura has a split personality, called Inner Sakura. She looks like a drawing of Sakura in white ink on black paper, with the word 'Inner' on her big forehead. Apparently the 'Outer' Sakura is the brains while 'Inner' Sakura is the brawn. But both of them are utterly obsessed with Sasuke. 'Inner' Sakura beat me so badly before I managed to release the jutsu that I thought I might end up brain-dead. Lucky for me, her body passed out and I managed to get home safety." Ino finished.

"And that was the final trigger." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Yes. The next day it started like whispers in the back of my mind, but it grew louder day by day. At this point I have to focus like my mind is depending on it every time I'm in a crowded area. Otherwise, I'll end up crazy." Ino confessed.

"So you came on this mission to get some peace of mind." Eva nodded in understanding.

"Yes." Ino confirmed. "Tell me, Naruto-kun, is there some way for me to stop this?" she asked pleadingly. "A jutsu or a seal, anything at all?"

"Hm, there are several seals that could stop it, but it would affect your other jutsu as well." Naruto frowned.

"Yes. It isn't a disease, after all. Your abilities are simply evolving, like what happened to the Nara from using shadow based techniques. It' just that your mind isn't mature enough to control it." Eva explained.

"_Hey, didn't the same thing happen to my healing abilities? Just not continuously."_ Konoka asked.

"That's right! Your artifact absorbed part of them and allowed you to use them, even though you hadn't had any training." Eva remembered.

"Would that work for me?" Ino asked curiously.

"I think so." Naruto replied after a few seconds of deep thought. "But there is more than that that comes with the pactio." he added hesitantly.

"You mean besides the way it's made and the bond between the participants?" Ino inquired with a slight grin.

"Um, well... Are you really okay with this? I mean, you know that the Yondaime sealed Kyubi-chan in me, right? Are you okay with sharing a boyfriend with her and the other girls?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Naruto. Uzumaki. Namikaze. Fuhen." Ino narrowed her eyes as she approached him, the blond boy taking a few steps back until his back hit the large boulder Eva got dressed behind. "You started seducing me since the Academy." Ino said as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt "Don't you dare back out now!" she whispered before she kissed him hungrily.

"Pactio." Eva smirked as the circle she made appear under the two glowed and a card appeared.

End Flashback

Sliding her pactio card from under her armband as she hid her hands under the table.

_**"Adeat!"**_ Ino whispered and her card glowed brightly as a ring with the kanji for Spirit appeared on each of her ring fingers.

Unfortunately, the light illuminated the floor and drew attention of most of the proctors. Fortunately for Ino, the flash was so sudden, so short and covered such a large portion of the floor that they couldn't make a connection to her.

With a mental sigh of relief, Ino discretely made a handsign. She joined her hands between the middle and ring fingers of each in a way that the both were open, the right palm facing the ground and the left palm facing her. Just like the cross handsign Naruto used as a shortcut for Kage Bunshin, Ino had learned to use this handsign for her new technique, a clone jutsu as well.

_**"Yuurei Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ she whispered.

A ghost version of Ino detached from her body by sinking into the floor in order to avoid detection. The ghost clone then obeyed Ino' mental command and got under the guy behind her before suddenly jumping upwards and entering his body. He didn't react physically but his eyes lost focus for a few seconds before a mischievous glint appeared in them as he looked down at his answers, quickly memorized them, and then the spark disappeared and he blinked in confusion while the ghost clone sank into the floor again, got under Ino and then re-entered her body. After a few seconds Ino smirked and quickly wrote down the answers before giving them to the others through telepathy, while a second Yuurei Bunshin possessed Choji and wrote the answers for him. It wouldn't do to fail because she didn't help her teammate.

"_You know, this would be a good time to find out more about our competition."_ Eva observed.

"_You mean other then Gaara, Lee and Sasgay, right?"_ Haku replied.

"_Yes. And speaking of Kabuto and his information, the guy knows far more then he should. From the way he moves and his equipment he's a medic nin, so he would spend a lot of time in the Hospital, not the Hokage tower where that info is kept under guard "_ Naruto said.

"_Yeah, I understand him knowing about your bloodlines, clan and even bounties, but he shouldn't know how many S-ranks you did. That's classified information!"_ Ino said angrily.

"_Only the Hokage and higher ranked ninja are privileged to that kind of information."_ Hinata added.

"_Well, since he doesn't have all the answers, he obviously isn't another guy put here for the Exam. So he 'officially' must be still a genin."_ Kyubi pointed out.

"_Yes, I think me should let Ibiki know. And I mean right now, so he can take some measures before Kabuto can leave this room. Evan if he senses the extra eyes watching him, he may mistake it for security for the Exam if it's added right now. Hinata-chan, since you're right next to me, could you create a genjutsu to make my eyes look normal while I 'talk' with Ibiki?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Done. Good luck, Naruto-kun."_ Hinata said after a few quick handsigns.

Naruto waited a few seconds for Ibiki to look at him, but it seemed the proctor was avoiding him. With a mental sigh, Naruto released a bit of killing intent at him, making sure it was sensed only by the jounin. That caught his attention. When Ibiki' eyes snapped at him Naruto grinned and whispered a single word.

"_**Tsukuyomi!"**_

The world turned black and white for Ibiki as the exam room disappeared and he found himself on top of the Hokage tower. The only colored things he saw were the sky and the moon. While the sky could have been considered to be at sunset, though it was much darker, the moon had a completely unnatural color: blood red.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice said.

Ibiki turned around quickly and his hand went for a kunai, but he found none. As he looked at the person who spoke, he saw Naruto, though, unlike himself, the boy still had his colors.

"This isn't the real Hokage tower. Where are we? And how did you bring me here?" Ibiki demanded, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

Before he knew it, Ibiki found himself sitting at a table with a cup of tea in front of him. Naruto was on the other side of the table sipping his tea.

"We are in the world of Tsukuyomi. Here I control time and space. As for how I brought you here, I think that's obvious." Naruto snorted.

"Okay, new question: Why? Don't tell me you want to get the answers for the exam out of me." Ibiki grinned.

"No, me and my group are already done. The guys you planted in the exam room are terrible actors. I mean, who could answer those questions in less than ten minutes?" Naruto chuckled.

"Well, someone's doing D-ranks for a month." Ibiki muttered under his breath. "Then why?" he asked.

"We have a traitor or a spy in the exam room." Naruto put his cup on the table.

"Who and how do you know for sure?" Ibiki asked.

"He knew exactly how many missions I did, including S-ranks. Last time I checked, people needed permission from the Hokage for that." Naruto explained.

"I see. Anything else?" Ibiki narrowed his eyes.

"That's it for now." Naruto said and Ibiki found himself back in the exam room.

With a last glance at the blond, Ibiki signaled a chunin to take his place for a few minutes as he left the room.

While he was gone, Ino filled Naruto in on what she had found about their competition.

_"You were right about Kabuto, he knows to much. What, I don't know, but he and his teammates have their minds protected from intrusion, most likely with one of my family' seals."_ Ino said annoyed.

_"Other then that, the Suna demon vessel is a bloodthirsty psycho, but there's something more to it. His sister is a wind user and his brother is a puppet user."_ Eva informed.

_"Speaking of siblings, did you get anything on Rock Lee' teammate, Hinata-chan's cousin, Neji? Or their female teammate?" Naruto asked._

_"Neji-san seems to be trying to recreate some techniques reserved for the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan, with a rather large amount of success."_ Hinata said.

_"The girl, Tenten Higurashi, is a weapon user. When concerning weapons, she's at least low jounin level."_ Eva said.

At this point Ibiki returned to the room. After a glance he threw a kunai that stabbed the paper of the genin behind Naruto.

"Five strikes and you're out. And take your team with you." Ibiki grinned.

After a few protests that were quickly silenced with a moderate amount of killer intent, the team left and was quickly followed by others.

By the time it was time for the tenth question the number of participants had halved.

"Alright maggots, it's time for the tenth question. But before that, I'm giving you one last chance to leave." Ibiki began.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Kiba yelled.

"Because if you answer wrong you'll fail and remain genin for life." Ibiki grinned evilly.

"What the hell! You can't do that! There are loads of people here that have taken the Exam before!" Sakura screeched.

"There are also loads of chunin that have died on their first mission." Ibiki cut them off before adding "And more importantly, I make the rules here, so you're out of luck for having me as proctor." he smirked.

A lot of people began to leave and Naruto noticed something he couldn't allow to happen.

_"Ino! The pink banshee is about to leave. Stop her! The Second Exam is a perfect way to privately settle a few things with Sasgay."_ Naruto instructed.

Ino quickly possessed Sakura and lowered her half-raised hand.

"Alright" Ibiki said a minute after the genin stopped leaving "All of you pass!"

"What? Hold on, what about the tenth question?" Temari demanded.

"The tenth question was whether you are confidant in your abilities to complete the missions you receive as well as make it back alive with your team." Naruto responded.

"And the previous questions were to test our information gathering abilities since the only way to answer them was to cheat." Eva added from behind the blonde Suna kunoichi.

"And to have somewhere to cheat from we planted two chunin among you." Ibiki continued and the two got up.

"But they screwed up so badly by finishing in the first ten minutes..." Haku trailed off.

"That they'll be doing D-ranks for the next few months. And I arranged earlier to save the interesting ones for them." Ibiki finished sadistically.

After a few moments of silence Naruto announced:

"She's here." he said, giving Ibiki enough time to step back and avoid being hit by the black ball that broke through the window and then opened into a large black screen that had "Second Exam proctor: Anko Mitarashi Fuhen" written in what looked like blood.

"Alright maggots, I'm your new proctor!" Anko declared.

"You're early. Again." Ibiki sighed as he stepped from behind the screen.

"And you're a lunatic, but you don't see me complaining." Anko shrugged as he looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. "You're losing your touch, Ibiki."

"Nah, we just have some particularity good participants this year." Ibiki brushed her off.

"Meh, no matter. I'll cut their number in half during the next part of the Exams." Anko assured.

The teams were then led to a training ground Naruto was particularly familiar with.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death." Anko said with a wide, bloodthirsty grin.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Kiba mocked.

A second later there was a bleeding gash on his left cheek and a kunai was imbedded in the ground to the handle several feet behind him.

"You know, it's tough guys like that keep this forest growing. As fertilizer." Anko said as he stood behind Kiba with a kunai at his neck.

After she was sure the mutt was scared enough she told them about the Heaven and Earth scrolls that they needed to pass the Second Exam, as well as instructing them to sign the papers that relieve Konoha of responsibility in case they die.

After everyone got their scrolls Hinata did a quick inspection.

"All of the Rookies as well as Team 9 and the Kumo team have Heaven scrolls." she informed.

"They probably don't want us to fight among ourselves." Ino added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked as he and Choji as well as Shino and Oshizu approached.

"Most of the Konoha teams have Heaven scrolls. Including the nine of us." Naruto said quietly.

"Are you making us a proposition of some sort?" Shino inquired.

"When all of us have their scrolls, we'll pick you guys up and take you to the tower. Or, if you get in some serious danger, we'll help." Eva suggested.

"This place is our team' training ground. We know it like the back of our hands." Naruto added.

"How do we know you won't attack us and steal the Earth scrolls we gathered?" Oshizu asked.

"Because I already have one." Naruto said as he opened his trench coat to reveal the required scrolls.

"How...?" Choji began.

"A localized Substitution jutsu with a roll of explosive tags under a genjutsu in exchange for the scroll of one the Iwa teams." Naruto smirked.

"There are no specific rules against acquiring the scroll before entering the forest." Eva added.

"And no, we won't get scrolls for you guys as well. Like Ibiki said, if you can't handle the exams, you could die on a mission." Haku said.

"But we can recommend to Shino to drain the other Iwa team of their chakra, since they also have an Earth scroll. And we could also mention that the Ame team is weak and also have an Earth scroll." Naruto smirked.

"Alright, let's head to our gates. Good luck." Ino grinned and the teams separated.

Ten minutes later Team 11 was in front of a shocked Iruka.

"How...?" the chunin asked.

"Clan secret." Eva smirked.

"Haku-chan, can you take care of our room while Eva-chan and I take care of some business?" Naruto asked the Hyoton user.

"Sure." Haku smiled and left with a snow Shunshin.

"Hold on, where are you going?" Iruka asked.

"The Hokage asked us to keep an eye on some of our guests. Ask one of the jounin sensei for details." Naruto said before the two Shunted away.

For the next several hours Naruto and Eva kept an eye on the Suna team and Naruto was quite disturbed seeing how Gaara had become.

In that time Team 8 had arrived at the tower and Naruto war about to go check on Ino when she contacted him telepathically.

_"Naruto-kun, we have a big problem!"_ Ino said with urgency in her voice.

_"What's wrong?"_ Naruto asked.

_"It's Sasuke. He somehow got a Cursed Seal from Parochialism of all people and he's going berserk! He was asleep when the Sound team attacked and Shikamaru convinced me to help Team 7. But now Sasuke broke one of the Sound nin's arms, the girl is still unconscious from my jutsu and then other one is about to run. And Sasuke said he wanted to test his new power!"_

A second later Naruto and Eva rose from Ino' shadow just in time to catch Sasuke's fist before it hit Choji.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled as he jumped back into the middle of the clearing.

"You, mummy guy. Drop your scroll." Naruto ordered as he focused killer intent on him. After the Earth scroll hit the ground he added "Did Orochimaru order this attack? If he did, was it Team 7 or just Sasuke."

"Just Sasuke." the guy trembled.

"Take your team and leave before my good mood changes." Naruto ordered and in less then 30 seconds the Sound team was gone.

"Dobe, you let my prey get away!" Sasuke shouted.

"Your prey?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! But you can be the test subject instead." the Uchiha grinned. "For this dark power he has given me!" At this point, the Curse Mark covered his entire body in flame-like tattoos as a vortex of dark purple chakra surrounded him before he charged at Naruto.

The whiskered blond didn't say anything. He simply used Shundou to get under Sasuke's guard and backhanded him into a tree while using the Magic Cancel.

"Some dark power." Naruto said in a bored voice.

"Why don't you show him the true meaning of the word 'Darkness', Naruto-kun?" Evangeline suggested as she levitated from the ground to get a better view.

"Gladly." Naruto smirked. _**"Actus Noctis Erebeae!"**_ he called out and the whole clearing was swallowed by a cold and ruthless darkness. A few seconds later the ones that could get up under the killer intent saw the darkness retreating to Naruto. He was colored in black and white, with the spell pattern of the Magia Erebea covering his body; the only color was in his eyes under the form of a seven cornered golden star. Without another word Naruto got in front of a shocked Sasuke and pounded him until he lost consciousness and the Mark retreated to his shoulder.

With that Naruto deactivated the Magia Erebea and looked upwards at Neji and Tenten.

"Are you gonna check on your teammate sometime today?" Naruto motioned towards an unconscious Lee.

"He's fine." Neji said after he glanced at Lee with his Byakugan.

Tenten quickly dropped to the ground and picked up Lee while glancing appreciatively at Naruto.

"Nice fight." she grinned before jumping away.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura' voice was heard. Last thing she remembered was the sound kunoichi saying she's too pathetic to kill before knocking her out.

Without bothering to answer Eva gave a chop to the back of the head and knocked her out.

"Okay, I believe you already have your scrolls?" Naruto asked Shikamaru who nodded.

"Good. We'll take you to the tower then. We'll have to take them as well, the Hokage will want me to deal with that Mark." Naruto said.

_"Anko-chan, Orochimaru is in Konoha. He marked the Uchiha a few hours ago. We have him and we're bringing him to the tower. Get the old man."_ Naruto said.

_"On it. But dammit, why did that bastard had to show up?" _Anko complained.

_"We'll see."_ Naruto replied.

As he ended the short mental conversation with Anko the group felt an immense killer intent, that could only be caused by a being that had yokai.

"That's not Gaara." Eva said.

"Yugito." Naruto whispered. "Eva-chan, take them to the tower. If I need help, I'll let you know." Naruto said before he Shundoued towards Yugito.

It took him less then 30 seconds to get there and when he did he was beyond pissed by what he saw.

Yugito was on the ground, her hands and legs tied up, her clothes mostly torn apart, and her upper body covered with several seal tags that were being kept there by kunai that pierced Yugito' body. And the ones that were stabbing her like this were her teammates!

Without a moment of hesitation Naruto got behind one of them and chanted mentally _**"Ensis Exsequens!"**_ A moment later the Kumo nin had a blade of pure magical energy sticking out from his chest. Before he could even scream the blade cut upwards through his neck and head, showering his brother with his brains and blood.

Before he could do more then watch in horror as his brother fell, Gonro suddenly felt a sharp pain in both his shoulders and when he glanced at them he saw his arms missing. His scream of pain increased tenfold Naruto when placed his hands covered in Katon chakra on the stumps, cauterizing the wounds. It wouldn't do to have him die just yet,

Leaving Gonro to his pain for a while, Naruto quickly pulled out all the kunai that were imbedded in Yugito' body as well as the seal tags, all the while using the Magic Cancel to protect himself from the yokai Yugito was emitting. He then began to heal her, making sure that not even a scar remained. When he was finished and was about to have a 'chat' with Gonro Yugito finally woke up from her pain-induced unconsciousness.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Yugito-chan, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he knelt next to her.

"Where are they?" Yugito asked a little panicked as she tried to get up, only for Naruto to gently push her back down.

"Don't worry, Yugito-chan, I took care of them." Naruto said motioning o the dead Danru and the crippled and tied up Gonro.

"Thank Kami." Yugito sighed in relief before her eyes widened and she tried to get up again. "We need to get out of here, fast! They're working for Orochimaru the Snake Sannin."

"What did they say, more precisely?" Naruto inquired.

"They said that Orochimaru was glad he could get a backup Jinchuriki." Yugito replied.

"But Oto doesn't have a Jinchuriki..." Naruto began before his eyes widened in realization "but Suna does. That's why they sent someone as unstable as Gaara to the Exams. Suna and Oto are allies."

"And they plan on attacking Konoha." Yugito finished for him.

"Most likely." Naruto agreed.

"Of all the Biiju, the Ichibi is the most violent and bloodthirsty. He became that way after being sealed for the first time. And with his control over the wind, he could level Konoha in less then half hour." Yugito told him.

"Hm, I didn't know that part about the first sealing. Maybe I we can use this..." Naruto mussed before his eyes landed on Yugito' mostly naked body and blushed. "Yugito-chan, put this on before you catch a cold" he said while taking off his cloak and giving it to the girl before turning around.

"Huh?" Yugito asked before she looked down at her clothes or rather lack of them before she blushed in embarrassment and quickly put the cloak on. "Sorry, I didn't notice." she said as Naruto looked at her.

"Don't worry; you had more important things to worry about." Naruto assured her. "Besides" he added with a grin "you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Yugito blushed even more at his comment and chose to look at her traitorous teammate.

"What are you going to do with him?" she asked.

"First, I'll interrogate him. After that, he's going to disappear without a trace." Naruto replied.

"Disappear?" Yugito inquired.

"Yea, like this." Naruto said as he turned towards the dead Danru and activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "_**Kamui!"**_

The space around Danru' bloody chest began to twist and get sucked into a small hole, quickly devouring his entire body.

"Wow!" Yugito' eyes widened.

"Yeah, cool, huh?" Naruto grinned as he deactivated the doujutsu. "Now, I'm gonna have someone take you to the tower. I'll be there soon, I need to deal with this trash first." He pointed at Gonro. _"Eva-chan, I'm with Yugito. She's fine now, but her teammates tried capture her for Orochimaru. I need you to take her to the tower and have Ino-chan help her get over the trauma. She hides it well like all Jinchuriki, but I can tell she's in pain."_

"_Alright, I told Ino. Go ahead and summon me."_ Eva replied after a few seconds.

"_**Ēvocem Tē! Evangelina Athanasia Ecaterina MacDovell!" Naruto called out and a glowing pactio circle appeared in front of him, from which emerged Eva.**_

"Love what you've done to the place." Eva smirked as she saw the ground drenched with blood and Gonro missing his arms.

"Yeah, it had too much green so I added some red for balance." Naruto smirked.

"I take it you want some time alone with our friend over there?" Eva inquired as she looked at Gonro.

"Oh yes, we have so much to talk about!" Naruto said as he casually threw a kunai straight at Gonro' crotch, waking his up painfully.

"Alright, have fun!" Eva smirked before placing a hand on Yugito' shoulder and both girls sank into a shadow.

"Now then, here are your options." Naruto began as he looked down at a glaring Gonro.

"Options?"

"Yes. You have three of them. One, you tell me everything I want to know and I'll kill you painlessly." Naruto started.

"Ha, tough chance!" Gonro mocked.

"Two, I torture you and Make you tell me, before I kill you painlessly." Naruto continued.

"You Konoha nin are really dumb, you know?"

"And finally option number three." Naruto said as if he didn't hear a thing. "I torture you till I get bored, get the information forcefully, and the kill you painfully." he finished.

"Well, it will have to be number three, since there's no way I'm telling you anything, you lousy sonnuva…" here Naruto delivered a kick to Gonro' face.

"I was hoping you'll say that." Naruto grinned evilly. "Let the fun begin!"

Half hour later, Gonro had no limbs at all, slices of them visible lying around on the ground. Naruto had used his heated chakra blade to do it, so he wouldn't die from blood loss. Also, most of the torso was turned into a pin cushion with senbon dipped in various slow-acting pain inducing poisons. Said senbon had also been used to channel either electricity or heat to make things even more painful. Still, the guy refused to give in.

"Well, I've done all I could in the limited time I had." Naruto shrugged as he got up and took out one of his spiritual pactio cards. "Since you won't be polite enough to talk, I'll just have to help myself. _**Adeat!**_" he called out and the card glowed and transformed into a book titled _**Diarium Ejus**_. Let's see now... Tell me Gonro, who else knew about this kidnap attempt?" he asked.

_"How kind of idiot is this guy? Didn't the demon bitch tell him about Orochimaru-sama? His guard-dog Kabuto was there too, good thing Danru didn't mention him."_ appeared in the book.

"Is Oto allied with Suna and Kumo? Does Orochimaru intend to use the Ichibi to attack Konoha?"

_"Well duh, they did bring the demon here, after all. Kumo and Oto? I just tried to capture the Raikage's niece!"_

"Does Orochimaru have any other spies in Kumo?"

_"He probably has a few civilian spies on every council in every village... And why does this bastard keep asking different questions when I haven't answered any?"_

"Because I was reading your mind." Naruto said as he closed the book and looked at Gonro while activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What the…?"

"_**Kamui!"**_ Naruto called out and soon only a small crater was left where Gonro once stood.

As he later arrived at the tower he was greeted by Eva who was waiting for him near the entrance.

"So, how did it go?" Eva inquired.

"Got only a bit of general information from him. He was just a lowly pawn, after all." Naruto told her as they entered the tower.

"I see. Still, why didn't you kill the Uchiha? I thought that was why you wanted them to advance to the Second Exam." Eva asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll get the chance in the third Exam. But the Curse Seal he has is more valuable then my entertainment, at least right now. Remember what we got from Anko' seal?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh god! You mean that snake right?" Eva' eyes widened.

"Yeah. Keep it down though, you never know who's listening." Naruto said as he tried to sense nearby chakra signatures and was relieved to find none. "We'll talk about it when the old man gets here. How's Yugito-chan doing?"

"Better. They have a public bath house here in addition to the bathrooms every room have, so all of the girls gathered at once. Well except Sakura. She's still out of it. But being surrounded only by girls had a good effect on her. Hell, even the blonde from Suna and the girl from Oto tried cheering her up. I honestly doubt they like their roles in this mess." Eva explained.

"Hm, have Yugito-chan stay in our team's room; just to be sure noone tries anything." Naruto mused as they entered the cafeteria.

"Already did. She will probably feel safer if she stays near you, since you saved her and all." Eva replied.

Naruto was about to order several servings of ramen when an ANBU appeared behind him in a burst of smoke.

"Fuhen-sama, Hokage-sama and the Raikage, as well as the ninja council has arrived and require your presence." the ANBU said.

"Fine. Let's go, Eva-chan, you were there as well and I might need your help." Naruto sighed and nodded towards the ANBU who placed a hand on their shoulders and in another burst of smoke they were in a large room before the Hokage and the Raikage.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, nice to see you came on such short notice." Sarutobi nodded.

"Yeah, it's best we get this over with quickly." Naruto replied.

"What did you find out from the traitors? Yugito didn't want to talk about it and we thought it was better not to insist when she is such a mood." the Raikage asked anxiously.

"Not much. Orochimaru is the head of Oto and they are working with Suna for an invasion or at least something that will require the uncontrolled power of a Biiju. The only other name Gonro knew was Kabuto, Orochimaru' 'guard dog'. He also mentioned that Orochimaru has spies in every civilian council in every village. They wanted Yugito-chan as backup in case Gaara won't cooperate." Naruto explained.

"So they were trying to separate Yugito's chakra from the Nibi until they needed her. That's what those seals were. They wanted to keep her weak so she wouldn't escape." the Raikage muttered.

"Indeed." Naruto confirmed.

"With so many jounin and ANBU here, it would be safer for her to remain in the tower until the Second Exam is over." E suggested.

"Don't worry, I can take her directly to our compound and she'll be safer there." Eva countered.

"I know, but I need Naruto-kun to check on her seal for damage and he isn't allowed to leave the Forest of Death during the Exam" Sarutobi frowned. "And I believe she would want to stay near Naruto-kun at the moment." he added with a grin.

"Agreed." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Now, we have some other things to discuss. Raikage-sama, if you want to talk to Yugito she's in room 211 with Samui-san and Haku." Sarutobi said and E left quickly.

"No, let's talk about the Uchiha." Anko said as she entered the room.

"Yes, Sasuke has been marked with Orochimaru' Curse Seal. And according to Evangeline-san he's quite unstable." Inoichi said.

"Like he was stable before." Naruto snorted. "Still, I need to inspect his seal before I attempt to remove it. It has been over ten years since he gave Anko her seal. He might have improved it."

"Yes, it's quite possible. I've sent for Sasuke earlier. He should be here soon." Sarutobi nodded.

"So, you'll just extract the soul fragment again?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, that's my goal. But, whatever the case I'm removing the seal itself as well. I believe you agree with me when I say that Sasuke can't handle that kind of power, not to mention he's too young and physically weak for the strain the seal puts on the body." Naruto said.

"Yes, though the civilians will disagree." Shikaku frowned.

"To hell with the civilians. We have a spy of Orochimaru' among them! Tell them nothing." Eva pointed out.

"Yes, that would be the most logical solution." Shibi agreed.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as he, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Ibiki, Sasuke and Sakura entered the room.

"Yes, I did. But what is Sakura doing here?" Sarutobi raised and eyebrow.

"She insisted to come. She said she was a witness." Kurenai replied doubtfully.

"Hai, I was there when Naruto-baka attacked Sasuke-kun because he was envious of him!" Sakura screeched. A few moments later she fell unconscious from a chop to the neck from Eva.

"I'll get her out of here." Eva said and the two sank in a shadow.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked confused before he shared Sakura' fate.

"I need him to keep quiet and stand still while I inspect the seal." Naruto said to the jounin' shocked looks before tossing him on a table.

"Still, there's no need to be so violent with him, it's unyouthful!" Gai said loudly.

"No offense Gai-san, but the only reason I haven't killed his arrogant ass in the forest is because he received this seal." Naruto said as he remove Sasuke' shirt and looked at the three tomoe on his neck. "Don't worry though; if we meet in the Third Exam I'll give him a very youthful death!" Naruto added with a toothy grin and thumbs up.

"Um… right…" Gai managed to say while the others sniggering.

"Oh, this is bad." Naruto frowned after inspecting the seal for a few minutes, occasionally pushing some chakra into it.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as he approached him quickly.

"It's an improved version, alright. The soul fragment in completely bound to the seal. We can't separate the soul fragment from the seal, and if we remove the seal we loose all the information the soul fragment has." Naruto said grimly.

"Well, we have to get that thing of the Uchiha before he gets even more insane then he already is." Inoichi pointed out.

"Too bad we can't move it like a sticker." Tsume shrugged.

"**That's it!"** Naruto said loudly and looked at Tsume with a large grin.

"What's it?" Ibiki asked for clarification.

"We transfer the seal on somebody else. I can't separate the soul fragment from the seal, but transfer both is easy." Naruto said.

"So we give the snake we already have an update?" Inoichi asked.

"No. it has to be a human." Naruto shook his head.

"Are you suggesting we save the Uchiha by giving the burden to somebody else?" Sarutobi asked looking at Naruto in disbelief.

"Well, I guess he gets out of this as well." Naruto said as he glanced at Sasuke. "No, I'm suggesting something better. I'll absorb the seal. When it will make contact with the yokai in my seal it will dissolve and the chakra it has will be purified and transferred to me. The information as well. Also, rather then waste time with interrogations like with the snake, I can compress the information in the form of books and scrolls. That's how I have stored my stuff in my mindscape. And then I can give those books a physical form with my Jishou Zousaku." Naruto explained.

"Are you sure the soul fragment won't possess you?" Shikaku asked.

"A mutilated piece of Orochimaru' soul against the most powerful of the Biiju? I don't think so." Naruto grinned.

"Are you absolutely sure this will work?" Sarutobi insisted.

"110% sure. The possession works by flooding the victim' chakra system with the corrupted chakra of the seal. With my chakra reserves, Orochimaru should be at least a nine tailed Biiju to even have a chance." Naruto assure confidently.

"You have a go. When can you do this?" Sarutobi asked.

"In about an hour. I need to eat and get some of my sealing supplied from home." Naruto said.

"Very well. see you then." Sarutobi dismissed him.

"Oh, make sure to keep him unconscious until then. It would be best if he doesn't hear about this. He seems to like his 'new power' and I doubt he'll accept giving it away." Naruto added as an afterthought and Anko promptly hit the Uchiha in the neck with a senbon.

**Next time: ****Preliminaries**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty**

**Preliminaries**

It was the end of the fifth day in the Forest of Death, and it felt good to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen. And for good reason, too!

After over 48 hours of headaches, Naruto could claim that he was among the knowledgeable ninja in regard of ninjutsu in the Elemental Nations.

_Flashback_

The ritual had been a success. It was rather easy for Naruto to perform it, since it was mostly a combination of the two Anko went through. He first extracted the Curse Seal which was physically manifested as a large root from a plant, though in this case was made entirely from a solidified form of Naruto' blood. Before he completely separated it from Sasuke he had to implant part of it in his body, so he chose to place it on his chest so he could see what he was doing and still have his arms free. After that the parasite completely let go of Sasuke and tried to attack Naruto, but the six chains that erupted from the ritual circle caught it and forced it into Naruto' chest.

After that, he had to go into his mindscape before the soul fragment began to screw with his mind like it did when gaining a host.

"Kyu-chan, any sign of out slithery friend yet?" Naruto inquired as he appeared next to her on a terrace.

"Yeah, he got here a minute ago and tried bullshiting me with promises of power." Kyubi replied in a bored tone.

"Did he now?" Naruto smirked.

"Yep. And since he was so misguided, I decided to show him the meaning of the word." Kyubi returned the smirk and pointed at something behind Naruto.

There stood Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin, S-rank missing nin and leader of Otogakure, imbedded into a wall with his face caved in and his arms ripped from his shoulders and laying on the ground a few feet from him.

"Nice. Though I hope Negi was right when he said that form didn't mater in here. I would hate to lose any information he has." Naruto said thoughtfully as he approached an awakening Orochimaru.

"Who… are… you…?" the Sannin managed to ask before Naruto grabbed him by the throat.

"Oh, just the owner of the body you are now in. It was relatively easy to remove you from the Uchiha." Naruto said as he dropped his next to his hands as a circle appeared beneath them

It looked like a pactio circle without the star in the circle, but a big kanji that read Darkness. Also, the circle was in the middle of a _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_.

"You know, I'm surprised that you didn't see this flaw in the seal." Naruto said as he placed Orochimaru's arms where they should have been connected.

"…Flaw…?" that Sannin managed to say.

"Yeah. I mean, sure, the seal was meant to give the user a power boost, but with part of your soul here you also give all the memories you have at the time. And to make maters worse, you are immediately brought to the user's mindscape once the seal is applied, so if he or she has any common sense they would realize that whatever they want to happen, will while in the mindscape." Naruto explained as he made a few handsigns.

"…Who… are … you…?" Orochimaru repeated his first question in horror.

"I'm the son of the guy that took the Hokage position from your grasp." Naruto said. The Sannin's eyes widened in realization, but it was far too late to do anything _**"Fuin!"**_ Naruto called out.

With a yell of pain and horror, Orochimaru sank into the dark matter that appeared under him. When he was completely gone the _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_ glowed red before it shattered along with the floor it was on into black dust. Outside in the physical world the Hokage and the others saw the runes of the Magia Erebea expanding from the seal and covering the Cursed Seal before it shattered leaving three bloody tomoe shaped holes in Naruto' skin. Holes that healed in mere seconds, before the runes retracted and the panic they started among the observers died down.

Inside the mindscape Naruto and Kyubi watched with interest as the dust converged in eight separate places taking the form of large bookcases. There was one for Ninjutsu, one for Genjutsu, one for Taijutsu, one for Kenjutsu, one for Fuinjutsu, one for medical jutsu, one for successful experiments and one for memories. The Ninjutsu and experiments bookcases were by far among the largest ones, and together they covered more then half of the memories bookcase, which was obviously the largest since it contained all of the others and more.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you are now a walking library." Kyubi joked but didn't get a reply as Naruto crumbled to the floor unconscious. She quickly got to his side and did a quick checkup on him, and found something similar to his first training with Kage Bunshin: information overload. In fact, had this not happened before, admittedly on a lower scale, he could have fried his brain. "Eva, can you hear me?" Kyubi called out.

"_Yes, what is it? Is Naruto-kun okay?"_ Eva asked a little worried.

"He had another information overload from the soul fragment of Orochimaru. Apparently, while the information did take the shape of books, it was also added directly to Naruto-kun' memory. Right now, I'm blocking any of the Snake' memories that go back more then a month ago as well as all of the experiments. The last thing he needs right nowis to be scarred for life." Kyubi explained.

"_Good call. Activate the time dilation while you do that. It might take days or more and the Second Exam ends in four days. I'll let the old man know."_ Eva replied a little relieved before cutting the connection.

It took an entire week in the mindscape to absorb all of the information besides the blocked one, and when Naruto woke up both him and Kyubi were so exhausted that they slept two more days before Naruto finally left the mindscape and let Sarutobi know what had happened.

The Hokage and the ninja council decided that a copy of everything he had obtained should be materialized and placed in the Forbidden Scroll that Sarutobi 'just happened to have with him' until a time when they could be sorted out. Six hours after that were spent discussing the invasion of Suna and Oto and everything Naruto had found out from the month worth of memories he had absorbed.

_Flashback end_

Now, he stood in line with the other genin as they listened to the Hokage talking about the purpose of the Exams with an evil grin on his face, one that was scaring the hell out of the jounin behind Sarutobi and that Anko was somewhat returning.

As he tuned out the useless blabber of the old man that was part of the protocol, Naruto glanced around at the other teams that had reached this stage. All the other Konoha rookie teams had made it, as well as Team 9, the Suna team, the Oto team, Kabuto' team and an Ame team.

Team 9 interested Naruto for more then one reason. They were trained by Maito Gai, Konoha's most powerful Taijutsu specialist, so their physical training had to be murder. Also, the genin were very talented as well. Lee, despite not being able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, seemed to be born to use the Goken Taijutsu style. Tenten was a weapons mistress above any other he had heard of so far, as well as the daughter of the owner of the Higurashi Weapons shop. Neji on the other hand... was troublesome. He was Hinata' cousin from Hiashi' side and hated the entire Main House of his clan with passion, and Hinata even more. Reason? His father died because of Kumo' kidnap attempt on Hinata all those years ago and blamed it on the girl. Apparently Hiashi had tried to get on his good side in the past by offering the boy some private training, but apparently those discussions ended with the activation of the Caged Bird seal. The fact that Neji had taken every chance to hurt and humiliate Hinata put him near the top of Naruto' shit list.

He knew more than enough about 7, 8 and 10 even before he had gained Orochimaru's memories. Now that he knew most of the techniques the clan heirs could use, the only ones he had to watch out for were Oshizu and her weapon as well as Ino and Hinata who he had been trained by him, Anko, Haku and Nodoka.

Kabuto and his team had to die. It was as simple as that. He would not allow Orochimaru' right hand man to move freely through the village his master aimed to destroy during the Third Exam.

The Ame team was there just because they got lucky, and would be easily dealt with.

The Suna team was dangerous. Kankuro was a puppet user that owned puppets designed by Akasuna no Sasori, the best in the business besides Eva. Temari was a very talented wind user that specialized in deadly mid to long range attacks. Gaara was the Ichibi' container and that alone was enough to make him dangerous, never mind his skills.

As Geko Hayate took over for the Hokage and explained the preliminaries, Naruto glanced at the Oto team and felt like killing a few dozen people. As they were positioned, both Naruto and the Oto kunoichi were at the back of the row their team formed. So he could clearly see the bruises on her that he knew weren't there a day before. The Oto team had arrived in near perfect health, since their fight with Sasuke got interrupted right after the Uchiha dislocated Zaku's arms. And by the scared looks the girl was giving her two teammates, it wasn't hard to realize where those bruises came from. With a last pissed off glance at Dosu and Zaku, Naruto looked Sarutobi in the eye just like he did with Ibiki during the Written Exam.

_**"Tsukuyomi!"**_

"Hey, old man." Naruto smirked as he and Sarutobi stood at a table on top of the Hokage Tower, each with a cup of tea in front of them.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I take it we're in the Tsukuyomi?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Yep. I guess you talked with Ibiki, huh?" Naruto replied and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, I did. So, what do you want to talk about so urgently?" Sarutobi asked.

"The Oto team. From the month of memories I got from the snake, we both know what will happen with them during the Third Exam." Naruto said.

"I take it you want to save them?" Sarutobi asked, trying the tea.

"Just Kin, the girl. She initially didn't want to be here at all, but Orochimaru blackmailed her with her friend' life. And, from the looks of it, her teammates tend to take their anger on her." Naruto explained, his eyes narrowed in silent fury.

"I see." Sarutobi frowned. "But won't Orochimaru make good on his threat to her?"

"Not a chance. You see, ironically, her friend is Tayuya, one of the Sound Five, which is Orochimaru's personal guard. There's no way in hell Orochimaru would kill her off like that while he still needs her. Actually, he intends to tell Tayuya that Kin got killed by us and have her channel that anger in the invasion." Naruto elaborated.

"Hm, so you want to use Kin to get to Tayuya? That doesn't sound like you, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know as well as I do that I don't need to do this to get what I want." Naruto glared at the old man. "But I do want to help these two. I took a look at some of the memories involving the Sound Five. Among them, only Tayuya was relatively forced by Orochimaru to join his ranks, since he secretly destroyed her village. And then he showed up in front of the few that survived and made them an offer they couldn't afford to refuse."

"I see." Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "Very well, you have my permission to bring them both to Konoha's side. I take it you want to adopt them in your clan as well?"

"Yes. That way, they'll be protected against most of the village's initial animosity." Naruto confirmed.

"Alright. Anything else?" the old Kage inquired.

"Yeah. Announce that we have an hour until the Preliminaries start. I want to convince her before that and heal the injuries she got form her teammates as well. Plus, I feel that Orochimaru is disguised as the Oto jounin sensei. I want to have a little fun scaring him off." Naruto grinned.

"Hm, yes, even if we tried to capture him now the invasion could continue. And we don't want him to see any new jutsu." Sarutobi frowned. "You have a go." He said, and a moment later the two found themselves back in the tower with the genin teams and their senseis.

"So, if any one of you *cough* doesn't feel *cough* ready to compete, cough you may withdraw now. It won't *cough* affect your teams." Hayate announced.

"Proctor, I withdraw." Kabuto said.

"Very *cough* well. Kabuto Yakushi, right?" Hayate asked as he glanced at his list.

"Yes." Kabuto confirmed.

"You may *cough* leave." Hayate said and crossed a name on his list. "Anyone else?"

As nobody answered, Sarutobi took charge.

"Very well, since you know who your would-be opponents might be, you have one hour to think of possible strategies. However, none of the genin may leave this room." the old Kage declared to Hayate's surprise.

As the genin split into teams and met up with their senseis, Naruto sent a mental message to Anko, Ino, Hinata, Haku and Eva about his intentions and advised them to enjoy the show.

"Hey, Kin Tsuchi. Hold on a sec." Naruto said loudly as he approached the three Oto nin and the disguised Orochimaru.

"It's you." Dosu said, his eyes widening in terror.

"You know this young man?" Orochimaru asked giving Dosu a curious look while Zaku and Kin did the same.

"Yes… He… interrupted our fight with the Uchiha and convinced me to take Zaku and Kin out of there." Dosu said hesitantly.

"Ah, so he's the one who helped you." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"You could say that." Naruto smirked.

"And what do you need from Kin-kun? Ask her for a date?" Orochimaru asked with a fake smile.

"Something like that." Naruto smirked even more as he activated his Sharingan to Orochimaru' surprise "You don't mind, do you…" he shocked the rogue Sannin even more by revealing the Mangekyo "…_Uke-kun?_"

Now Orochimaru was feeling something very familiar and unpleasant. This child was mocking him. HIM, Orochimaru! But that was just a part of what he felt. Those eyes… they were what he had dreamt for years, ever since he failed to capture Itachi. But what was worse was what he had called him. 'Uke-kun' was the insult Itachi had used for him a few times when mocking him. How could this child know that? What was his connection with Itachi? And most of all, HOW did he realize his identity? For the first time in years Orochimaru felt a trace of fear.

"Hey, you still there?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of his eyes a few times.

"…Do as you please, Kin. I just remembered I have something to take care of." Orochimaru said and left via Shunshin.

"Follow me." Naruto instructed a surprised and scared Kin, who had no choice but obey.

He led her behind the large statue at the end of the room and motioned her to have a seat.

"W-What do you want from me?" Kin asked. She saw his eyes and heard from Dosu what had happened in the forest.

"It's not what I want from you, but what I want to offer you, Kin." Naruto said warmly, much to the girl's surprise. She had expected an interrogation.

"Offer me?" Kin asked.

"Yes. To you and your friend Tayuya." Naruto nodded.

"How do you know about Tayuya?" Kin asked, suddenly on guard and reaching for a kunai.

"I know that Orochimaru is blackmailing you with Tayuya's life." Naruto said, surprising her. "And that Tayuya is loyal to the snake because he's blackmailing her with your life."

"H-How…?" Kin asked shocked.

"I have my sources." Naruto said dismissively. "That's irrelevant. What matters now is my offer."

"And what offer is that?" Kin asked.

"I can help you two leave Oto and join Konoha after the invasion is over. Furthermore, I'm offering to adopt you two into the Fuhen clan, to protect you from any of the villagers that may have grudges for you." Naruto explained.

"What's the catch? You want us as slaves or something? And how do you know about the invasion?" Kin asked, suspicious.

"No, nothing of the sort. I just want to give you two a second chance. You never had one after Orochimaru destroyed your village all those years ago." Naruto shook his head.

"It was him?" Kin asked in horror.

"Yes. One of his experiments." Naruto said in disgust.

"How do you know all this?" Kin asked.

"Let's just say that Orochimaru messed up when making the Curse Seal." Naruto said evasively. "Do you accept my offer?"

"It's tempting." Kin admitted. "But I don't know if Tayuya can accept. She has a…"

"Curse Seal, yes, I know." Naruto nodded. "I guarantee I can remove it, or at least cut Orochimaru's influence over her."

"Is that even possible?" Kin asked with wide eyes.

"I removed it from the Uchiha, and it was the newest and most powerful version. I doubt an older version like hers would pose a problem." Naruto assured.

"So you removed it." Kin said shocked. "Orochimaru thought that it had a new inhibitor seal placed over it."

"I'm sure he did. Despite creating the Curse Seal, he isn't nearly as knowledgeable in Fuinjutsu as he is in Ninjutsu." Naruto said amused.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't turn us in to the Interrogation Department?" Kin asked, suspicious.

"Because neither you nor Tayuya have any information I want or need. And I would never do something like that anyway; take Haku-chan for example. She had been Zabuza Momochi's associate for years. When I revealed to her how Zabuza had betrayed her, I didn't kill her or take her hostage. No, after Zabuza was dealt with, I offered her a place in my clan and she obviously accepted." Naruto explained.

"Alright, I'll trust you. You could easily capture or kill me anyway, so I have nothing to lose. Just promise me you'll help Tayuya." Kin pleaded after a few minutes of deep thought.

"I promise. Now stand still a few minutes while I heal your wounds." Naruto smiled as his hands began to glow.

A few minutes later the two headed for Team 11 that was talking with a few others that weren't in the room earlier.

"Naruto-kun, thank you again for looking after my niece!" the Raikage grinned as he placed an arm on Yugito' shoulder.

"Once again I must apologize for not discovering their intentions." Samui bowed.

"No problem. How are you feeling, Yugito-chan?" Naruto inquired.

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun." Yugito blushed a little. Over the few days that she had spent in the tower, Naruto and Ino spent most of the time at her side, helping her get over her ordeal.

"Good job in the Exams so far, Naruto-kun." Asuna grinned.

"I heard about the Uchiha business." Negi added as he played in his mind the beating Sasuke got from the blond.

"I'm glnd nobody got seriously wounded." Konoka smiled.

"I expect to see some swordsmanship during these preliminaries, Naruto-kun." Setsuna added with a small grin that said 'Cleave some bastard in half.'

"Well, it depends on my opponent." Naruto said sheepishly. "By the way, allow me to introduce to you Tsuchi Kin. She and a friend of hers will be joining the Fuhen clan after the Exams are over." he added, as everyone realized that he was talking about the invasion.

After the hour was over, Hayate revealed how the fighters in the preliminary matches were chosen.

"Random opponents?" Naruto asked a little disappointed. "Damn. And here I wanted to kill the Uchiha myself." he added as the first match was announced 'Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado'.

The match was rather short and boring to watch. Sasuke's opponent was under orders from Orochimaru to drain the Uchiha's chakra thus forcing him to rely on the Mark. It was a good plan, but it had two major problems. First of all, Sasuke had neither the mark, nor was Orochimaru still there to observe the fight. And second, the Uchiha tried to use only some Taijutsu moves he had copied from Lee and got almost all his chakra sucked before he realized what had happened and ended the fight with a close range Gokakyu that burned him as well. Still, he advanced and that was all that mattered.

The next fight however brought a wide smile to Naruto and his friends. The fact that the entire Konoha council showed up made him even happier, though he wasn't sure what Inoichi's reaction would be: 'Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka'.

Sakura started off by yelling, as predicted.

"After I beat you Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun will see what a loser you are and he'll marry me!" the banshee declared.

"Looks like you are as deaf as you are dumb." Ino yawned. "I don't want the gay bastard. I'm going out with Naruto-kun. So you can take the Uchiha and make as many shrieking emo thieves as you like."

At these words, a lot of people turned to look at Naruto, who was glancing nervously at a shocked Inoichi.

**"How dare you insult Sasuke-kun, you bitch?"** Sakura yelled at Ino before she took out a kunai and charged at the blonde.

With a sigh of exasperation, Ino ducked under the horizontal slash and punched the banshee a few times before knocking her away with a round-house kick.

"Sakura, I'll be blunt about my opinion of you." Ino said as her opponent began to get up. "You're pathetic. You're not even worthy of dirtying my kunai with your blood."

At this insult Sakura began throwing shuriken at Ino, though considering the fact that she never did any real physical training since she graduated the Academy, other then chasing after the Uchiha of course, her shuriken fell to the ground several feet in front of Ino.

The blonde gave her 'opponent' one more pitying look before she attempted to charge at her and knock her out, but she was interrupted by a shout from the audience.

"Hey Ino, she looks like she's about to go suicidal." Naruto called out with a mischievous grin.

"You think so, love?" Ino asked with a similar grin, but making both Naruto and Inoichi flinch from the appellative she used.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto nodded seriously. "Why don't you… _push her over the edge?_" he suggested with an evil smirk.

"Oh, goody, I get a live subject for that technique." Ino said in a child-like voice that made a lot of the spectators back away as a precaution. In the ninja world, 'experiment' and 'live subject' ALWAYS meant trouble.

Without another word, Ino brought out her pactio card and held it in front of her, back towards Sakura.

"What's that supposed to be, an explosive tag?" Sakura muttered as she managed to her on her feet and stand relatively straight.

"Oh no, this is more then some mere seal." Ino chuckled. _"Much more."_ she added and flipped the card to show the image to her opponent.

"Oh, a picture of you." Sakura said sarcastically. "It even has your name on it. What, you want me to keep it as a memento after I kill you?"

"No, I just wanted to show you the instrument of your defeat." Ino said with a grin. _**"Adeat!"**_ she called out and was enveloped in a white flash of light.

When the light died out, most of the audience looked at her curiously, trying to see what the flash of light did.

"I don't see any difference." a voice was herd from behind Naruto' group and when they turned around they saw the remaining members of teams 7 and 10, as well as teams 8 and 9 approaching the most likely source of information.

"So much for your Sharingan then." Naruto snickered.

"How do YOU know I unlocked my Sharingan, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a growl. He was hoping to surprise the blond and put him in his place.

"Why shouldn't I know? It was because I made you piss yourself with my killing intent that you unlocked it in the first place." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke was about to retort, but in a rare moment of self preservation granted by the memory, he chose to change the subject.

"I still don't see any difference in the blond." Sasuke said as he looked down at the match.

"I do." Neji arrogantly, not missing a chance to get one over the Uchiha. "She now has a ring on each hand."

"And? What else do you see?" Naruto pushed forward.

"Chakra." Kakashi answered a little shocked. "Foreign chakra is coursing through her system."

"Not just any chakra." Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "If my senses haven't dulled, I would say that it's Naruto's chakra."

"Bingo! Give the sexy lady a prize!" a voice was heard. When Kurenai turned around to see who spoke, she saw a white ermine on Negi' shoulder.

"Was that you?" Kurenai asked Negi.

"It was me, sugar.' Chamo said as he pulled out a cigar. "Hey, Beardy, do ya have a light?" he asked Asuma, who was looking at the ermine a little surprised.

"Um… sure." the jounin replied and lit the cigar in Chamo' mouth.

"You were saying about Naruto's chakra?" Kakashi inquired.

"Well, to put it simply, one of the abilities of that card is to draw power from the person it was made with. In this case, Ino-jouchan is drawing power from Naruto here." Chamo explained.

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Kurenai asked.

"Wouldn't the same apply for Gaara or me as well?" Yugito asked rhetorically. "Besides, we're ninja; secret trump cards should be our specialty."

"True." the female jounin admitted.

"Quiet, Ino's done trash talking and is about to get to business." Eva said.

"Okay, Forehead, it's time I showed you one of my original techniques." Ino announced as she clasped her palm, with the fingers pointing downwards.

"Ino created some techniques?" Kakashi asked Asuma.

"Beats me." Asuma shrugged.

"_**Jisatsu Yuurei Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ Ino called out and a ghostly Ino separated from her body and, after everyone had the chance to gawk at it, it sank into the ground, disappearing from view.

Sakura was now on alert. She was looking around her cautiously, trying to figure out where the ghostly Ino had gone. A few seconds later the Bunshin emerged right under the banshee and entered her body.

For a moment Sakura' body froze and her eyes stared blankly, before an evil grin spread on both hers in Ino' faces.

"It seems like the experiment was a success." Ino declared as 'Sakura' took her kunai to her left shoulder and stabbed.

"What's the stupid bitch doing? Is she out of her mind?" Kiba asked as he stared at his teammate.

"That's not Sakura, is it?" Kakashi asked grimly.

"Nope. That's Ino's Bunshin in Sakura's body. Sakura is currently unavailable. Don't bother leave a message." Asuna chuckled as she watched the banshee sit down on the stone floor and stab each of her legs at the base.

"Okay, you can dispel after I hit her with this senbon" Ino said as she took out a senbon with a violet liquid dripping from the tip. The then hit Sakura in the chest wit hit, causing the eyes of the banshee to blink in confusion before falling unconscious.

"Winner, Ino Yamanaka." Hayate declared and the medic nin went to the fallen girl. They put her on a stretcher and carried her away, with an angry Haruno head. After a closer look, one would notice one of Sarutobi's silencing seals placed on he back, out of her reach.

"Anko, was that one of your poisons?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Nope, it was one me and Naruto-kun developed especially for my Jisatsu Yuurei Bunshin." Ino said as she arrived at the group. "It forces the target to experience pain in the area the senbon strikes equal to the total of all wounds in the body."

"Ouch!" Asuma shivered. "That's a nasty combination."

"It most certainly is." Inoichi said as he appeared behind Ino and put a hand on her shoulder. "But that's not I'm here for." he turned towards Naruto. "How long have you two been seeing each other?" he asked.

"About a month, give or take a few days." Naruto replied.

"I see." Inoichi said thoughtfully. "Tell me, Naruto-kun, how much did you tell Ino about yourself?"

"Everything." was the blond's reply, shocking Inoichi and the jounin senseis.

"Well, if that's the case, then you have my blessing." Inoichi smiled.

"Huh? You're not going to put me to the test or something?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Oh no, that would just be a waste of both our times." Inoichi chuckled. "Still…" he released some killing intent at the blond "If you hurt her, I WILL kill you."

"Yes sir." Naruto smirked and the Yamanaka Head.

"So, can I move in?" Ino smiled.

"Sure." Naruto returned the smiled and gave her a brief kiss.

The next match was between Temari and Tenten. It was rather one-sided, with Temari dominating the field with her wind attack, repelling all of Tenten' projectiles. In the end, Temari sent a barrage of weapons back at a mid-air Tenten, making some of the kunai and shuriken pierce the weapon user.

Temari was about to let an unconscious Tenten fall on the edge of her metal fan, when she noticed that a kunai was imbedded at the impact point. She quickly opened her fan and released a weak burst of wind, slowing down Tenten' fall and turning her over, so that the kunai wouldn't be pushed further in when she hit the ground.

This earned the Suna nin a round of applause from Naruto for sportsmanship, many of the others following her example. Naruto then told Gai to bring Tenten up to the group so he could heal her, the eccentric jounin reluctantly agreeing after Kakashi's nod of assurance. He was pleasantly surprised when Naruto healed the couple of wounds in less then a minute.

The following match was rather short as well, Kin being knocked out by Shikamaru by making her hit her head against the wall. Naruto healed that bruise as well, and Kin woke up soon afterwards, as well as Tenten.

The match between Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi was pathetic. Kankuro tricked the poor bastard into entangling his stretchy body around his puppet before revealing the trap and crushing most of the bones in the guy's body. Still, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at what Orochimaru would say when he found out that one of his Suna allies crushed one of his spies.

The match between Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame was rather entertaining. The way Shino outwitted and out powered Zaku at every move was quite funny. Zaku sends a blast of wind at Shino. The Konoha nin easily dodges and sends a cloud of bugs after the Oto nin, making him retreat. Zaku tries to blast Shino away with both hands, Shino reveals that he had plugged the holes in Zaku's hands with bugs, rendering the attack useless and rupturing Zaku' left arm. Zaku tries to throw a kunai at Shino who was leaving the arena, Shino activates the explosive tag on Zaku' back and knocks the Oto nin unconscious. It was an interesting match, to say the least.

The next two matches were identical, much to Haku and Eva's annoyance. Each of them got to fight one of the Ame nin. The Ame nin started of by using some weird Genjutsu to make illusionary copies of themselves.

Eva and Haku decided to start the match by casting _**Crystallizatio Tellustris**_ at their opponents. And that was it. Both matches ended with large glaciers in the middle of the arena, though it took a while to convince Eva to defrost the poor guy and ignore the insult of such a weakling daring to fight her.

In the next match, Naruto' curiosity was piqued by Oshizu's weapon. Apparently, it was able to channel chakra into the crystal blade and unleash it for techniques. That way, Oshizu decimated the last Ame nin with a wave of fire before he had the chance to sink into the ground, like the other two were frozen trying. But there was more then that to the blade.

"Impressive." Naruto gave the girl and intrigued look. "I've never seen such a quick-working conversion seal. Though I can tell that you were not using it to its full potential yet." he told the girl quietly.

"Thanks. I just thought it would be better to hold back my better moves for the Finals." Oshizu replied.

"Good point." Naruto nodded and turned to see the names for the next match before breaking out into evil laughter.

'Kiba Inuzuka vs Hinata Fuhen'

"Hinata-chan, don't hold back anything you need to make the mutt suffer." Naruto instructed the pale-eyed girl.

"I didn't intend to, anyway." Hinata smirked evilly as she leaped to the center of the floor.

"Fuhen-san, I can't shake the feeling that you have deeply corrupted my student." Kurenai said calmly.

"You would be correct, Yuuhi-san." Naruto nodded solemnly.

"And the worst part is that I can't decide whether to thank you or kill you." Kurenai said, her eyebrow twitching.

"Well, you should settle for thanking him, since the killing part is pretty much impossible for you." Kakashi suggested.

"I'll take your word on it." Kurenai sighed as Hayate started the match.

"Hinata, after this match is over I'll claim you as my mate!" Kiba declared smugly.

"After this match is over, a mate would be useless for you." Hinata said calmly with a disturbing smile on her face that made Akamaru back away slowly before breaking in a full run and jumped in Tsume' hands trembling.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled in shock and confusion. "Bah, doesn't matter anyway." he dismissed it and lowered himself in a four-legged stance as his fangs and claws lengthened. _**"Tsuga!"**_ he called out jumped towards Hinata spinning like a tornado.

Hinata looked at him calmly before thrusting a chakra-charged palm straight in the center of the tornado, effectively stopping the attack and disorientating the Inuzuka. As the mutt tried to regain his bearings, she struck again, this time at his shoulders. However, this wasn't a palm thrust that Hyuga use. The strikes Hinata gave to Kiba's shoulders looked more like karate chops. And with her hands completely coated in a thick layer of chakra, she practically slashed through his flesh as if using swords. And to make Kiba's screams of agony even louder, she added a chakra coated kick to the family jewels, making a soprano come out of the loud mutt.

Hinata then headed for her friends as Hayate was about to proclaim her the winner when Kiba spoke up.

" Don't you dare run away from me, you stupid bitch! I'll put you in your place at my feet right now!" Kiba growled as he tried to stand up straight.

Hinata glanced at Hayate who shrugged as if saying 'His funereal' before smiling and taking out her pactio card.

"She has one too?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"Yep, all of my clan members do." Naruto said. "And no, teme, I wouldn't give you one even if you were to join my clan." he added as the Uchiha opened his mouth.

Ignoring the growling avenger, they all focused on Hinata.

"_**Adeat!"**_ Hinata called out and after a flash of light she had a ring on each hand and her eyes closed.

But when she opened her eyes most of the observers gasped in shock. There was a thin black line surrounding her silver-like iris, separating it from an equally silver sclera.

"Tell me, how do you like my _**Gokei Byakugan**_?" Hinata smirked.

"What in the world happened with her eyes?" Kurenai asked shocked.

"Her eyes bloodline evolved to the next level." Chamo said. "Like I said, drawing power from someone is only part of the pactio's abilities."

"Unbelievable." Kakashi whispered.

In the area where the council was watching the fights from, everyone was slowly edging away from Hiashi who was almost foaming at the mouth with rage.

"_How is this possible? The Byakugan HAS NO advanced form! It has been that way since our clan was founded! And even it did exist and was hard to achieve, how could this failure get it? I must get her back under the clan's control as quick as possible! Or even better, eliminate her before word gets out! But with all this attention the Fuhen are getting and that interrogation method the fox brat displayed…"_ Hiashi though bitterly.

"What that hell happened to your eyes?" Kiba asked dumbfolded.

"Oh, I just took them to the next level. You see, unlike the normal Byakugan, the Gokei Byakugan doesn't have that one degree blind spot." Hinata grinned. "Also, it does more then see chakra systems and the tenketsu in the human body. The Gokei Byakugan allows me to see the blood system as well as damaged areas in my opponent's body. And to make things even better, I can either see them all at once or one at a time in order to focus better. But I won't be using that now since one strike will knock you out. I'll just use my rings instead." she brought her hands forward.

"Use her rings? What does she mean by that? Now that I thing about it, what did Ino's rings do?" Kurenai asked.

"Now, now, Kurenai-chan! You can't expect us to tell you our clan secrets, right?" Anko asked as she appeared behind the jounin. In her left hand she had her pactio card.

"You too?" Asuma asked surprised.

"She IS a Fuhen, now that I think about it." Kuranai sighed.

"If you want a hint on what Hinata-chan's rings do, I suggest you pay attention to the match." Asuna said.

"You look like you need a bath, Kiba. Allow me." Hinata said before calling out _**"Mizu Parusu!"**_

An enormous quantity of water emerged from the rings on Hinata's hands and converged in a thick stream that struck Kiba in the stomach and blasted him into the wall, creating spider-web cracks around him. Needless to say, the fight was over.

"Winner, cough Hinata Fuhen!" Hayate announced.

"Great fight, Hinata-chan." Naruto congratulated the pale-eyed girl with a kiss.

"Well, considering who my opponent was, it was expected." Hinata sighed and glanced at the competitors for the next fight.

'Lee Rock vs Choji Akimichi'

"Well, this will be unfortunately short." Naruto sighed. "At least Lee wont have to resort to something EXTREMELY DANGEROUS." he added as he gave a shocked Gai a smirk.

"How do you know about that?" Gai asked surprisingly serious.

"Know what exactly?" Kakashi interfered.

"That Lee can open about half of the Chakra Gates." Hinata smiled. "Like I said earlier, Gai-san, my Gokei Byakugan can see damaged parts in the bodies of others. There are several strained muscles in Lee-san's body that could have been damaged in very few ways, and with his inability for Ninjutsu, that would only leave Taijutsu techniques, hence the Chakra gates." she explained.

"Gai…" Kakashi began slowly "You taught a thirteen year old how to use the Gates?"

"Yes, in order for his to achieve his dreams and become a splendid shinobi, I decided to do so." Gai replied solemnly. "However, he won't use them unless faced with life or death situations against shinobi much more powerful then him."

"And with his current speed and power, that would be rather rare to find." Naruto added amused. "Don't worry though; I can heal him even if he strains every non-vital muscle in his body. I'll heal those remaining damaged muscles he has after the preliminaries are over."

While Naruto was saying this, Lee repelled Choji' _**Nikuman Sensha**_ with his _**Konoha Senpu**_, knocking the big-boned boy unconscious.

"See what I meant?" Naruto chuckled as Lee leaped and landed on the railing in front of them. "Great job, Lee, you got a perfect win. What's more, you didn't reveal any of you more powerful moves, nor injured your opponent too much." he added as Asuma brought Choji up to the group and Naruto quickly healed the nasty bruise on his chest.

"Only four contestants left. Naruto, Neji, Dosu and Gaara." Kakashi mussed.

"I would hate to fight Gaara right now." Naruto sighed.

"Oh? Is the mighty Fuhen scared of a mere genin?" Neji mocked.

"Who said anything about being scared? I just said that I don't to fight him now, or more precisely while we're in a closed space. The collateral would be a bit too much for my tastes." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"How much damage are we talking about here?" Kakashi asked casually.

"The tower might collapse on top of us." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh joy." Kakashi groaned.

"Next match" Hayate announced drawing everyone's attention. "Gaara Sabaku vs Dosu Kinuta."

"May his soul rest in peace." Naruto bowed slightly towards Dosu as he took his position in front of Gaara, making the others quite curious.

After the match started, Dosu attempted to attack Gaara with his sound waves, but before he could use his melody arm, it was covered in a thick layer of sand that had emerged from Gaara' gourd.

"_**Sabaku Kyu!"**_ Gaara called out as even more sand came out of his gourd and covered every inch of Dosu' body.

"The End." Naruto whispered.

"_**Sabaku Soso!"**_ Gaara called out as the crushed the captured Oto nin, causing blood to flow on the floor, though it was quickly collected by the retreating sand, leaving behind a slightly dried up mangled corpse of Dosu.

"That was very unyouthful." Lee said as he tried to keep his lunch.

"That guy is one cold killer." Asuma observed.

"He's one to watch out for, alright." Kakashi confirmed.

"Think I can crush someone like that using my shadows?" Anko asked.

"Maybe. I'm more interested in making a technique that leaves the opponent's body without blood." Haku said thoughtfully.

"I think I have one like that in my library. And if I don't, we have plenty of time to come up with one." Eva said.

"One that freezes the blood while still in the body and makes it come out through the skin like spikes would be awesome." Haku said with a faraway look in her eyes and a bloodlusty grin.

"I'm surrounded by maniacs." Negi deadpanned, crying anime tears.

"Don't be like that, Negi-kun." Konoka said with a smile "It will just encourage them to do worse."

"Kono-chan, that's not helping." Setsuna deadpanned.

"Looks like it's just you and me left, Neji. Do try to not waste my time." Naruto smirked as he jumped over the railing and landed near Hayate.

"You seem quite confident, Fuhen. It will be your undoing as I make you bow to the might of the Hyuga clan." Neji declared as he got in a Juken stance.

"You're not the first Hyuga I fought." Naruto said as he stretched a bit.

"I am not like the other Hyuga you fought, especially that failure whore. Besides, Fate has decided that I shall be victorious today." Neji said with a tone of finality.

"Just for that comment, I am going to make you suffer." Naruto said coldly.

As Hayate started the match, Neji charged at the blond and hit him several times with his chakra-covered palms, trying to cause as much damage as possible before jumping back to his starting point.

"Hm, I think a mosquito bit me." Naruto said as he scratched the places Neji had hit.

"Let's try this then!" Neji said as he appeared in front of the blond _**"Hakke Sanjūni Shō!"**_ he called out and hit 32 of Naruto's tenketsu.

"Is that all you can do?" Naruto asked unaffected.

"Danm you!" Neji lost his temper and called out his next technique. _**"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**_

After hitting 64 of Naruto's tenketsu, Neji leaped backwards for good measure.

"I'll ask again, is this all you can do?" Naruto said as he began to slowly approach Neji, like a predator approaching his cornered prey. As Neji was too shocked to answer, Naruto took his silence as a 'yes'. "Too bad, I wanted to play with you a bit." the blond sighed in disappointment.

In one swift movement, Naruto drew his pactio card from his pocket and summoned his Tessaiga in its expanded form, youki surging through it.

The few in the audience that recognized the energy in use, but had no previous knowledge of the sword, suddenly became interested or in some cases panicked.

"Hokage-sama! The boy is using ITS chakra! We must do something about this!" a fat civilian said.

"I am perfectly aware of what's going on before my very eyes, Denbe." Sarutobi said. "And I don't see the problem."

"Are you out of your mind, Sarutobi?" Koharu asked loudly. "What if the Seal is weakening?"

"The seal is in perfect condition, both I and Naruto do maintenance on it at least once a month." Sarutobi announced as he watched Neji dodge and run away from the huge sword.

"You're letting the demon mess with the Seal? Now I know you've lost it!" Homura said in horror.

"That's the last straw." Sarutobi said coldly as he turned towards his former teammates. "Former teammates or not, you've crossed the line way too many times to simply let slide. You're fired from your position as council advisers." he told the dumbstruck duo. "Furthermore, because you continuously ignored my laws, you will be detained in the ANBU prison until I decide a proper punishment for you two. ANBU!" he called out and four masked nin appeared kneeling before him. "Take them to your cells. They no longer have any privileges, all are revoked until I personally say otherwise. Also, send investigative units at their houses. I believe there is some incriminating evidence there. Oh, one last thing." he paused and knocked out one of the four that turned out to be a ROOT agent under a Henge "If necessary, you are allowed to use any force you deem fit." With that, the two shocked former advisers were taken away by the ANBU, as one of them took the body of the ROOT agent along.

Back in the match, Neji had been dodging Naruto' strikes, but his body was covered in cuts, especially his chest. It was as if the blond was intentionally causing him only superficial wounds. This theory was proven correct when his shirt became too shredded to wear and he had to remove it, now being bare-chested.

After the audience saw him, they burst into laughter. Annoyed and curious about what was so damn funny, he looked downwards at his chest and saw red. Or rather red letters carved in his body: "Fate's bitch".

"Nothing hurts more then the truth, right Neji?" Naruto smirked as he dismissed his sword, as its job was done.

Before the Hyuga could do more then look at him with rage in his eyes, Naruto had put his card away and had adopted his most bloodthirsty grin yet.

"_**Actus Noctis Erebeae!"**_

Like it happened in the Forest of Death, darkness surged out of Naruto before wrapping around him, covering him like a second skin and making him black and white, with a golden seven-pointed star in each eye.

"That's the jutsu he used against me in the forest!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Kunenai asked, affected by the killing intent even though it wasn't aimed in their direction.

"That is my personal creation and without a doubt the most dangerous technique you'll ever see." Eva said with glee.

"Well, I admit it looks pretty powerful, but the strongest? That's surely an exaggeration." Kakashi said.

"Hmph! Shows how much you know! Tell me, o wise one, how many techniques do you know that can produce this amount of threat without even being fully activated?" Eva smirked.

"You mean that he's not fighting Neji seriously?" Lee asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, none of us are. The more we hold back now, the more we can surprise our opponents in the Finals." Ino pointed out.

"Tell me, young lady, how powerful could this technique make a regular person?" Gai asked curiously.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, this technique would make a regular person dead." Eva said bluntly. "In order for someone to be able to even activate this technique, they would need to be rather 'special'. And by that I mean that Naruto-kun is the fourth to even learn it."

"Well, considering that you are so young, that's not much to go by." Asuma chuckled.

In response, Eva transformed into her older form and sliced the cigar in Asuma' mouth with her _**Ensis Exsequens**_.

"Don't judge my age by my appearance, you little brat. I am older then you and your team combined." Eva declared coldly before she took her twelve year old form again.

"Just to let you know, it would be rather rude to ask a lady her age, and in this case quite lethal." Negi added as Asuma opened his mouth.

"Let me rephrase my earlier question." Gai intervened "How powerful would this technique make a suited person?"

"Well, it would depend on how suited that person is to the technique. But if someone that was genin level would learn it, they could easily take on a special jounin." Negi explained.

"Incredible! It's almost like opening the Gates!" Lee exclaimed.

"Oh, it's beyond opening the Gates in both effectiveness and danger." Eva said casually as she watched Naruto beat the stuffing out of Neji.

"What do you mean?" Gai asked.

"Well, in a way, it's like the Gates, since it puts a lot of pressure on the user's body. On the other hand, you won't just die if you overuse it." Eva said mysteriously.

"And what happens in that case?" Kakashi asked.

"The user either turns into a demon or dies and then is reborn as a demon." Negi answered.

"What kind of technique is this?" Kurenai asked loudly.

"It's the ultimate darkness technique. Only those that have darkness within them may use the _**Magia Erebea**_." Negi replied.

"You mean to tell me that you taught Naruto a technique that will ultimately kill him?" Kakashi asked angrily.

"Heavens no! Naruto-kun is among the few that can use it without any side-effects." Eva smiled widely.

"To put it simply, the technique gradually absorbs energy from the surroundings and converts it into a type of energy that is poisonous to the human body. But since Naruto already had that kind of energy within him since the day he was born, it would only make him stronger." Negi explained.

"I see. And that energy would either transform a normal person into a demon or kill him and bring him back as a demon." Kakashi mussed.

"Yes, though if the person only partially transforms into a demon, it can be reversed and they keep all their memories and sanity. If the person dies first, chances are he'll become a bloodthirsty monster." Asuna said as she glanced at Negi.

"But what about a person like Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked, reminding everyone that the Raikage had been there the whole time.

"Well, someone like Naruto-kun could do a lot more then a regular person using this technique. That's all I'm willing to reveal here." Eva said as she looked at Sasuke, who had been staring at her.

"Teach me this technique!" the Uchiha demanded.

"Sure." Eva shrugged, to everyone's surprise. "Just one condition."

"Name it." Sasuke said excitedly.

"Write an official declaration that you are aware of the risks and are not holding anyone responsible for when you die right after I teach it to you." Eva grinned.

"What makes you think that I can't handle it?" Sasuke glared at her.

"You are a weak bodied and weak willed fool. Negi here was and still is one of the most strong willed people I've ever known, and even he almost failed. What makes you think that an arrogant brat that blows his top all the time will be able to control the most dangerous technique ever?" Eva asked as Sasuke backed away from her as she poked him in the chest with each argument. "It would consume you completely."

"Yep, that's duck-head alright." Haku nodded in agreement.

"If you guys are done talking, Naruto is about to put Neji out of his misery." Shikamaru announced.

Down in the fight, Naruto was facing a beaten and bloody Neji. Every muscle in his body hurt, and it was for a good reason, as Naruto had hit them all. He didn't attack in a way that would disable the Hyuga. No, the attacks were made in a way that would allow Negi to remain standing, but in more pain then someone who had opened six of the Gates. Naruto had made sure to make it slow and painful, and Neji knew why. Before he had begun pounding the Hyuga, Naruto had told him that it was payback for all the pain he had inflicted on Hinata over the years.

"It's time to end this fight." Naruto said and held his hand upwards. _**"Iaculatio Fulgoris!"**_ he called out as several spears of lightning appeared floating above his hand before they shot towards Neji, impaling him into the wall behind him and knocking him unconscious.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki Fuhen!"Hayate announced as the medics hurried towards Neji who had fell to the ground when the spears holding him there disappeared.

"Did you have to be so brutal, Naruto-san?" Lee asked, a little angry that his teammate was in such a state.

"Yes. I did. And I will do the same to anyone else who harms those precious to me." Naruto answered coldly. Lee was surprised when Gai nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, the genin that won their matches in the preliminaries were lined up in front of the Hokage and jounin. From the right to the left, they were Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro Sabaku, Shino Aburame, Haku Hyosho Fuhen, Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen, Oshizu Hiroko, Hinata Fuhen, Lee Rock, Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki Fuhen.

"Congratulations to those who have passed!" Sarutobi began with a wide smile. "The final part of the Chunin Exams will take place one month from now. You will be fighting in a tournament, however winning the tournament does not guaranty you Chunin rank, nor does losing. A group of judges will observe your performances and decide if you are worthy of advancing in rank. Of course, the farther you advance in the tournament, the more you can show off your skills and impress the judges." he finished with a chuckle.

"You'll draw lots right now to decide who your opponent will be, so you can prepare accordingly." Anko said and passed a box from Sasuke to Naruto. "Now tell us your number."

"13." Sasuke grunted.

"5." Ino said.

"7." Temari answered.

"8." Shikamaru yawned.

"3." Kankuro said, praying that he wouldn't be paired up with his brother.

"4." Shino said.

"2." Haku smiled.

"1." Eva smirked.

"9." Oshizu answered.

"6." Hinata said.

"11." Lee said.

"10." Gaara grunted.

"12." Naruto smirked.

"Alright maggots, these are the first matches." Anko said and showed them a chart.

Match 1: 'Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen vs Haku Hyosho Fuhen'

Match 2: 'Kankuro Sabaku vs Shino Aburame'

Match 3: 'Ino Yamanaka vs Hinata Fuhen'

Match 4: 'Temari Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara'

Match 5: 'Oshizu Hiroko vs Gaara Sabaku'

Match 6: 'Lee Rock vs Naruto Uzumaki Fuhen'

'Match 7: Winner of Match 6 vs Sasuke Uchiha'

"Since there are an odd number of participants, Sasuke' opponent in the first round will be the winner of Match 6. So the winner of Match 1 will face winner of Match 2, winner of Match 3 will face winner of Match 4 and the winner of Match 5 will face the winner of Match 7." Sarutobi explained.

"What about the final match? There would be three of us left." Shikamaru pointed out.

"It will depend on the state those three will be in. If one of them is considered too injured to fight, he would be disqualified. So be careful what you do in your previous matches. If all three are able to fight, they'll have a tree-way fight." Sarutobi replied.

"Okay, we're done here. Dismissed!" Anko grinned.

**A.N.: Well, this chapter is finally done! Took way more then I wanted, but I wanted to fit all the fights here.**

**From now on, the updates will be every 2-3 weeks, unless something comes up.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, make sure to Review!**

**Next time: ****Perverts, Jutsu and Seals**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Perverts, Jutsu and Seals**

As soon as they were dismissed, the Fuhen, their guests, the Hokage and surprisingly the Suna team and their sensei found themselves standing on large green glowing circles before they suddenly disappeared from the tower.

"Well, that's new…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow while the ANBU stationed there began to panic.

Back at the Fuhen compound the missing group was lying in a pile in the front yard.

"What the hell just happened?" the Raikage, who happened to be on top of the pile, asked as he quickly jumped away.

"I have a pretty good idea who did this…" Naruto' muffled groan was heard from under the pile "And I'll tell you when I have more air!"

In the next ten seconds everyone had separated from the pile, leaving behind a dirty and squashed Naruto.

"Gaara, I officially hate your gourd." Naruto mumbled as he got up.

"Where are we?" Temari asked as she reached for her battle fan.

"Why have you brought us here? You should know better than to kidnap the children of a Kage!" Baki threatened as he began channeling a wind blade in his hands.

"And you guys should know better then to start an invasion." Haku shot back.

At her words, all four Suna nin stiffened, even Gaara. He had been momentarily disorientated by the confusion and curiosity he felt from his tenant regarding the energy that brought them here, but even he was affected by the invasion.

"Alright, calm down, we're not going to kill you…" Negi began calming them.

"Not all of them at least!" An angry voice was heard and when they looked at who spoke, they saw Nodoka of all people, with five small books floating before her, and with an expression of utter rage on her face.

"What's wrong, Nodoka-chan?" Negi asked confused.

"Restrain that _man_!" Nodoka spat, pointing at Baki.

Before any of the Konoha nin could move, Baki was covered up to his neck by sand.

"Gaara! What are you doing?" Baki yelled in outrage.

"Restraining you." Gaara replied as the sand covered the jounin's mouth as well, preventing him from speaking.

"Good job kid. Keep him that way for a while." Chamo said as he appeared on the Suna Jinchuriki's shoulder with a small black fedora hat and a lit cigar.

"So it WAS you who brought us here!" Naruto said looking annoyed.

"Yep, I…" Chamo began before he found himself I the grip of the Dark Evangel.

"**Rodent"** Eva began in a demonic voice that brought chills up everyone' spine **"Should I remind you who you are dealing with?"**

"Sorry… it… won't… happen… again!" Chamo gasped.

"It better not, or you'll be snake food!" Anko growled.

"Yes Ma'am." Chamo said after being dropped on the ground.

"Um… where are we?" Kin asked shyly.

"Fuhen compound, your new home, Kin-chan." Naruto smiled.

"So this place is the former Namikaze compound, huh?" Kankuro asked as he glanced around curiously.

"Well, before we do anything else…" Negi turned towards Nodoka "Why do you want him restrained?"

"He's a monster!" Nodoka spat, causing everyone, and Gaara more then the others, to look at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked as he approached the girl.

"Take a look at what I found in his memories and what his thoughts are, Hokage-sama." Nodoka said as a book flew in front of the old man.

After only a few seconds of reading, the old man's disposition changed completely. From a kind, confused old man he turned to a deadly serious village leader. With ever line he read, he became angrier and angrier, until he looked away from the book as if he knew he would explode if he read more.

"I see." Sarutobi stated quietly, in a VERY cold voice.

"What?" Temari asked nervous. They obviously knew about the invasion, and were acting disturbingly casual about it. What was it about Baki that made the old man so angry?

"Nodoka-chan has the ability to read other people'a thoughts and if the thought are connected strongly to some memories, then those as well." Negi explained.

"And from the looks of it, this _scum_ prefers to take on missions along with younger kunoichi- kunoichi who tragically never return." Sarutobi said in a deathly voice.

"What are you getting at?" Temari asked, a little scared as she had began putting the pieces together herself, and the answer disturbed her greatly.

"Tell me, Temari-san, have you ever found him looking at you inappropriately?" Nodoka asked in a trembling voice.

At this everyone's eyes widened at the accusations. Temari for one was now looking at the captured Baki very disturbed, backing away slowly.

"Y-You mean… h-he wanted to…" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes, he wanted some _fun_ with the Kazekage's daughter and maybe gain some political power from… the result." Sarutobi confirmed hesitantly.

The sand around Baki tightened a bit, but the grunt of pain was mostly suppressed by the sand.

"Even our father wouldn't turn a blind eye to that!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Since he's already dead, he doesn't have a choice in the matter." Sarutobi replied.

"He's been dead since a week before your team left Suna. Orochimaru killed him when the Kazekage was heading towards the meeting with the Wind Daimyo. Apparently, he was going to gloat that he no longer needed to beg the Daimyo for funds and tell him about the invasion and the alliance with Oto. The guy you've seen since then is an impostor, as well as all the guards that were with him." Naruto said. "All except Baki of course. He got an offer from the snake and he took it, wanting the reward." He finished and met Temari horrified eyes.

"Are… are you sure? How do you know all these things anyway?" Kankuro asked shocked.

"Like I told Kin earlier, there's more to Orochimaru's Cursed Seals then even he knows. To put it simply, I cracked the seal he put on the Uchiha and extracted all of the snake's memories that the soul fragment from the seal had." Naruto said.

"So all of the things you say are true." Gaara frowned.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Then nobody will complain if I do this." Gaara said darkly as Baki's legs were crushed completely.

"Why didn't you kill him? You normally try to kill people just for looking at you funny." Kankuro asked confused.

"_Am I that worthless to him?"_ Temari thought sadly.

"No, Temari-san, he just wants me to get as much information on him I can before YOU kill him." Nodoka said as she read the blonde girl' thoughts.

"_WHAT? He HEVER shares his kills! Not that I usually mind though…"_ the blonde thought.

"Gaara-san, please let go of him so we can take him somewhere else to interrogate him. Don't forget the reason for your visit." Nodoka told the red haired boy, and he complied with a grunt.

Baki was quickly captured by Anko in the same manner and she took him to the dungeons, with Nodoka following close behind.

"Let's go inside and talk thing over dinner." Naruto suggested as he squeezed Temari's shoulder a little.

"Sure." she replied with a quiet voice.

As the group stood at the large kitchen table, the Raikage decided to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly was Gaara following instructions from a rat?" E asked.

"I'm an ERMINE!" Chamo shouted.

"I was approached yesterday by Naruto and Chamo with a very tempting offer." Gaara explained.

"How tempting are we talking about here?" the Raikage raised an eyebrow.

"Tempting enough to never return to Suna if he wishes and can fulfill his end of the bargain." Gaara replied, shocking the foreigners.

"And that offer would be…" Temari inquired, snapped out of her shock by a new one.

"Replacing or at least fixing his seal so he can sleep without any fear of losing his mind." Naruto said.

"You said that you were good with seals, but I didn't know you were THAT good!" Yugito exclaimed.

"Runs in the family." Naruto shrugged.

"You mean you an seal Shukaku away for good?" Kankuro asked hopefully.

"First of all, I need to understand all this Shukaku business." Naruto frowned. "The Biiju don't have and absolutely refuse to take on human names. It's a matter of pride. They have as name their rank among the Biiju and the animal who'z form they take. So it's Ichibi no Tanuki, not Shukaku."

"But he has been calling himself Shukaku as long as I can remember." Gaara frowned.

"We'll see what that's about. Oh, and for the record, Ichibi is a she." Naruto added with a smirk.

"**WHAT!"** the three Suna nin yelled.

"Kyubi and Nibi are girls as well." Yugito informed them.

"Like I told Gaara earlier, the reason he doesn't know very much about his tenant is the defective seal." Naruto added.

"When was the last time your seal was checked?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Checked?" Gaara asked.

"Oh boy…" E groaned.

"Please tell me that someone checks if the seal is working properly at least one a year." Naruto looked at Temari and Kankuro pleadingly.

"As far as I know, the last time was before the assassination attempts started." Temari replied unsure.

"Makes sense. The longer you stayed with a defective seal, the more insane you got." Eva told Gaara.

"You dare call me insane you…" Gaara began as sand poured from his gourd and headed for Eva, only to fall to the ground and shatter into ice crystals containing sand.

"I dare because I can. You are insane." Eva sighed in annoyance. "If you weren't you would have never even considered attacking me. Well, you can blame that on the lousy connection you have to your tenant, I guess." She added with a shrug.

"And that's what we're here to fix." Naruto intervened.

"Are you sure you can do it though?" Kankuro asked doubtfully.

"Tell me Gaara, is your seal more complicated then this?" Naruto asked as he lifted his shirt and revealed his own seal.

"No, not even close." Gaara frowned as he looked at the seal before him.

"Well, this is exactly what I'm going to place on you to replace the old one." Naruto smirked.

"Hold on – Replace? Sarutobi asked disturbed.

"Yeah, that's what I said, old man." Naruto nodded with a grin, knowing where this was going.

"You DO realize that in order to replace a seal you must remove the old one – RIGHT?" Sarutobi asked nervously.

"Relax, old man. I'll talk with Ichibi first, find out why she's making Gaara go crazy, and convince her to remain in Gaara' body while I'm working on the seal." Naruto explained.

"And how exactly will you convince a demon to remain in captivity?" the Raikage asked skeptically.

"By offering her freedom." Naruto dropped the bomb.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" yelled Sarutobi, E, Samui, Temari and Kankuro while Gaara and Yugito merely looked at him curiously.

"Not that I would be opposed to having my thoughts to myself, but wouldn't an extraction result in my death?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Normally it would, but not for the reasons you think." Naruto said with a small smile. "You see, when a Biiju is sealed, their physical bodies are either destroyed in the process or are absorbed by their spiritual bodies. Therefore, unless they are directly transferred to another host, the Biiju's spiritual bodies automatically attempt to seize control over the bodies of their former host, whether they want to or not." Naruto explained.

"Do you know why that is?" Sarutobi inquired.

"I don't know all the details, but I can tell you that without a physical container there would be some rather explosive reactions, since the youki of the Biiju is the polar opposite of the reiryoku or natural chakra that exists in the world around us." Naruto shrugged.

"I can only imagine." E shivered at the thought.

"So you're going to give Ichibi her own body?" Temari asked.

"Yep. And Gaara will still keep the amount of youki he has now." Naruto grinned excitedly.

"How? If you remove the Biiju, it's power will go with it." Sarutobi asked.

"I said 'amount of youki', not 'Ichibi' youki'. There is a difference." Naruto corrected. "Let me put things this way: the seal I will place on Gaara is bottle that has a maximum capacity of one liter, and at first Ichibi will be that liter. However, after a short while the seal will assimilate a certain trait from the Ichibi: the ability to recover used energy." Naruto grinned.

"I see. Will you be willing to do the same for Nibi?" Yugito asked at the urge of her tenant.

"Of course." Naruto nodded.

"Um, I know this will sound like a stupid question, but what will happen to them once they have their own bodies?" Kankuro asked.

"Surprisingly, it's a very good question." Temari blinked in surprise. "What will happen to them?"

"Well, they will have three options." Naruto began. "They can wander around the Elemental Countries like Kyubi did and risk getting caught again. They can leave the Elemental Countries and try to survive in those unknown lands. Or they can stay here in Konoha and join my clan."

"Don't you have enough women?" Kankuro asked with a perverted smirk.

"I didn't mean it like that, you pervert." Naruto returned the smirk. "I admit that I can't say it would be impossible, considering the handsome devil I am…"

"Modest too." Negi quipped in.

"Yes, that too." Naruto nodded seriously "But right now I don't know them and they don't know me, so it's a wait and see situation. And who's to say they wouldn't like Negi?"

"I see." Gaara said thoughtfully. "What would I gain besides a clear mind and the reserve of youki?"

"Complete control over the youki. It would be your power, not a borrowed one." Naruto smirked.

"Would his Ultimate Defense still work?" Temari asked.

"Most likely. Since the sand is constantly imbubed with your chakra, it acts as an extension of yourself, protecting you from harm. Of course, its efficiency is increased by the youki that slips in the mix as well, but that won't change anyway." Naruto explained.

"When do we do this?" Gaara asked.

"When your mind is stable enough. Which means I need to speak to Ichibi directly, and that involves me entering your mindscape." Naruto replied.

"Are you sure you can handle that? No offense Gaara, but I sincerely doubt the inside of your head will be pretty, with all you've been through." Temari said apologetically.

"Please, I would prefer the mind a bloodlusty psycho instead pf Sakura's any day." Ino said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, right?" Sarutobi chuckled.

"It's completely colored in pink, with heart-shaped pictures of Sasuke from when she stalked him." Ino deadpanned.

"I see…" Sarutobi sweatdropped.

"Well, I'll go ahead and enter your mind right now, if you want me to. Just remember to allow me total control." Naruto warned.

"Why?" Gaara asked carefully.

"As an outsider, I would have absolutely no power in your mindscape in comparison to Ichibi and whatever is driving you insane." Naruto explained. "Without any power, I wouldn't be able to help you without doing some serious damage beforehand."

"Very well, go ahead." Gaara agreed and closed his eyes.

Naruto then leaned over to him while doing some one-handed hand seals with his right hand before it became transparent, at which point he plunged it up to the wrist into Gaara's forehead.

It felt weird to both of them to say the least, and after a few moments, during which they felt something like a weak electrical current running though them, they found themselves in Gaara's mindscape. Unsurprisingly, it looked like a desert, and, also not very surprising considering Gaara' mental stability, were the countless tornadoes that surrounded them, threatening to kill them.

"Gaara, I need control and I need it now!" Naruto said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"…Go ahead." Gaara grunted after a moment of thought.

Hearing the reply, Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, focusing on stopping the tornadoes. Slowly but surely, the tornadoes in their immediate vicinity started to disappear, and a few minutes later they were all gone.

As the sand settled down around them, both got a good look at the red head's mindscape.

"Wow Gaara, your head is empty!" Naruto chuckled before he found himself in a sand cocoon.

"Please remind me why I should let you live." Gaara said calmly.

"Um… you want to sleep and be able to think straight?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Then let's get this over with… this place reminds me of a nightmare I had when I fell asleep once." he muttered.

"Yeah, nightmares…" Naruto frowned as he remembered some of his own.

As they sat a few moments in silence, they eventually heard the sound of sand moving behind them. As they turned around they saw a humongous form rising. It looked like a huge Tanuki made of sand, with dark-blue markings all over its body. The sclera of its eyes was black, with yellow irises and shuriken shaped pupils.

"Hi! You must be Ichibi! I'm your new neighbor, Naruto. Nice to meet'cha!" Naruto said cheerfully while Gaara was alternating from staring at the Biiju in horror and at Naruto in shock.

"**Foolish mortal! I am Shukaku, the most powerful being in the world! How dare you enter my vessel! You shall pay for your insolence!"** the monster roared as sand began to gather around Naruto' body.

"Wrong answer, you pathetic pawn." Naruto said coldly as the sand the was about to crush him turned to lava and surrounded Shukaku' legs before cooling down and trapping them.

"**You dare attack me? Gaara, kill that insect this instant! Let me feed on his blood!"** Shukaku roared.

"Calm down Gaara, you have no reason to obey this pathetic leech." Naruto said as Gaara seemed to be hesitant.

At the word leech Shukaku stopped struggling and stared at Naruto in shock.

"Oh? Have I struck a nerve, eh, Shukaku? Or rather Shukaku Sabimura, first Jinchuriki of the Ichibi." Naruto said with an evil smirk.

"**How? It's been over a hundred years! How could a mere mortal like you know of me?"** Shukaku asked in surprise.

"Have you not listened to mine and Gaara's conversations?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"**Hmph! I have better things to do, rather then listening to what my vessel speaks to."** Shukaku said dismissively.

"Then allow me to introduce myself." Naruto smirked. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen, Jinchuriki of Kyubi no Kitsune and user of numerous Kekkei Genkai." He said with a mock bow.

"**You're her container!"** Shukaku exclaimed in shock and fear.

"Yep. I'm also here to set Ichibi free." Naruto declared as he activated his Yokai Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "Hm, looks like I was right. You're just a parasite on Ichibi's soul. The only things that belong to you are those markings all over her body. Looks similar to the Hebi-teme's Cursed Seal. Though in your case those markings are a representation of your soul subjugating Ichibi' movements and power." Naruto said as he examined the being before him.

"**How can you know so much with a mere look?"** Shukaku asked in shock as he attempted to back away. **"I recognize those eyes, the Sharingan's evolved form, the Mangekyo. But no Uchiha has ever seen thorough me like that!"**

"Foolish leech, I'm no Uchiha." Naruto said in disgust. "And this is no mere Mangekyo. My eyes are two evolutionary levels above the Mangekyo. This is my Yokai Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"**Never heard of it."** Shukaku declared confused.

"I would have been surprised if you would. After all, I'm the first person to have it." Naruto smirked as a vortex of blackish white chakra rose around him, slowly solidifying into the shape of a large soldier that surrounded Naruto's body.

It had long flowing hair with slit yellow eyes, two marks similar to the Inuzuka's on each cheek though horizontal, as well as a bluish crescent moon on its forehead. It wore clothes similar to those of a samurai, though they somehow screamed royalty when combined with the fur that covered his right shoulder, as well as a metal piece of armor that covered his left shoulder and part of his chest. Tied to his sash on his left hip were two katana. One had a red guard and black sheath while the other had a black guard and a white sheath.

"You should feel honored, Shukaku. You are the first one to face my Susanoo in battle." Naruto said as the warrior drew the black sheathed katana and the blade was surrounded by a blue glow. "He was once known as Sesshomaru, an Inu Daiyokai and one of the greatest warriors of Mundus Vetus. The sword he will use against you is the twin sister of my Tessaiga, the Tenseiga. It was forged from the fang of his father Inu no Taisho. Tell me worm, do you have any last words?"

"**Yes! DIE!"** Shukaku roared in anger and desperation as he launched a torrent of sand at the blond.

"Foolish little leech." Naruto muttered as he summoned his Tessaiga. _**"Kaze no Kizu!"**_ he roared as he slashed at the incoming wave, unleashing four vortexes of energy that disintegrated the incoming sand but purposely missed Shukaku. Without another word he Shundoued on Shukaku's shoulder and Sesshomaru's spirit slashed through its neck, leaving no visible wound but causing Shukaku to roar in pain nevertheless.

"**What kind of sword is that! This body is of sand, no physical attack should harm me!"** he said.

"Then it's obvious that the Tenseiga attacks the soul, not the body." Naruto smirked and continued to disappear and reappear all over Shukaku's body, slashing at each and every dark-blue mark. Slowly but surely, the marks disappeared until only the swirl on the forehead remained.

When the Tenseiga was about to hit the swirl, it moved like a snake and ran away, leaving Ichibi's body and heading for Gaara who had watched the entire exchange from a distance. However, before it got even a hundred feet from Gaara it was stabbed by the Tenseiga. The snake-like being quickly decomposed as a screech of pain was heard in the entire mindscape.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Naruto grinned at Gaara as Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga before dissipating in particles of silver light.

"You are a very odd person, Fuhen." Gaara stated as he stared at Naruto in shock.

"Thanks, I try." Naruto's grin widened. "Now lets wake up Ichibi and see how she feels." He suggested and the two approached the immobile Biiju. When they were next to her Naruto channeled about half a tail worth of youki into her body, and that finally got her to move.

"**What the-? Where am I? What happened? Where's that bastard Shukaku? Tell me so I can rip him to pieces!"** she said in a demonic yet evidently feminine voice as she looked around.

"Sorry to disappoint you miss, but I just killed the damn leech. As for where you are, you're sealed inside Gaara over here." Naruto pointed towards the red haired Suna nin.

"**Another container? Damn that idiot Nidaime Kazekage! Not only had he sealed me inside that mad priest Shukaku, now he puts me in a little kid?"** Ichibi roared in annoyance.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger!" Naruto said annoyed as he used chakra to stick to the ground to avoid getting blown away. "Though I admit it is kinda late to kill both the Nidaime Kazekage as well as the one that had you sealed in Gaara."

"**What do you mean?"** Ichibi inquired as she calmed down somewhat.

"Mind taking your human form so we can talk more comfortably?" Naruto asked as a table and three chairs appeared next to Naruto and Gaara.

"**Fine with me."** Ichibi shrugged and she glowed a golden light before she shrunk to human size. "This better?" she inquired.

Both Naruto and Gaara stared at her with wide eyes and blushes as they looked at the woman before them. She had a perfect figure like Kyubi, with a wasp-like waist and DD cup breasts. Her long golden-blond hair was in a loose pony tail and her golden eyes with black shuriken pupils were full of mirth. Did I mention she was completely naked?

"Yep, that will do nicely!" Naruto nodded fiercely, spraying blood from his nose on the sand before him.

"You forgot clothes." Gaara muttered as he looked away.

"Ah, sorry about that! Been so long since I wore any…" Ichibi trailed off.

"Allow me." Naruto smirked as he snapped his fingers and Ichibi was suddenly dressed in an Arabian dancing girl dress.

"Nice." Ichibi remarked as she looked at herself in a mirror that she created.

She then took as seat at the table with Naruto holding her chair and the explanation began.

"So I just need you to stay in the new seal long enough for it to assimilate your energy recovering ability and then you can leave the seal and enter a new body that I will make for you." Naruto finished.

"Hm, tempting, very tempting." Ichibi mused. "But I kinda doubt you'll just let me ran of like that if I don't want to stay in Konoha and join your clan."

"Well, like I said, I need to make a pactio with you in order to summon your soul into your new body. The pactio allows me to talk to you telepathically, summon you and even restrain you in some situations. But I honestly doubt you would blow your cover and attack a Hidden Village out of boredom." Naruto snickered.

"Yes, that sounds more like something I would do." Gaara said and the other two stared at him with 'WTF looks' until he cracked a small smirk.

"Well, I doubt you will need them since I plan on staying in Konoha." Ichibi smiled before turning towards Gaara "But I need to do something before you change the seal."

"And that would be?" Gaara asked.

"You gained control over sand by having me inside you; however my main power resides in pure wind element. I will mess will your chakra nature a bit to increase your wind affinity, which will subsequently increase your sand affinity as well. Consider it an 'I'm sorry for making your life hell gift'." Ichibi said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Thank you." Gaara said with a polite nod.

Soon after that Naruto left Gaara's mind so that Ichibi could work in peace.

"What happened? The seal glowed blued and part of it disappeared. I almost thought you were trapped in there." Sarutobi said worried as he approached the blond.

"I'm fine. I just killed the spirit of Shukaku, the first container of Ichibi. Apparently he somehow ensnared her soul and attached himself to it. By the way, how long have I been out?" Naruto inquired.

"About half hour." Eva said as she approached his with the others.

"So the maximum time compression is around 30%" Naruto mussed.

"What happened to Gaara? Why is he still unconscious?" Temari asked worried.

"Ichibi is increasing his wind affinity before I put the new seal on him. It's easier this way." Naruto replied before taking a few steps from Gaara. "And he should start screaming right about… now."

As if it was a signal, Gaara was covered in a yellow youki and started screaming his lungs out while his Suna no Yoroi collapsed. It lasted about ten seconds and the Sabaku siblings were panicking like chickens with their heads cut off. From what they remembered, whenever the youki was visible outside Gaara' body, someone died.

"It's done." Gaara said as he opened his eyes.

"Okay, follow me then. It's time to replace that seal." Naruto said and headed for the room reserved for sealing. When he saw that everyone was following him he added. "Just Gaara, please, unless you want to be sealed inside him." That cut off their curiosity.

A hour later Gaara was sleeping in the bedroom Naruto was allowing him to share with Kankuro until the Exams were over. The unsealing and sealing processes had gone smoothly since all those involved were willing. Kankuro was still a little freaked out whenever he looked at Gaara's sleeping form, but they reckoned he'd get used to it eventually. The fact that Naruto had told him that Gaara had over a decade of sleep to catch up on and would be 'most displeased' if woken up convinced him pretty well.

"I told him to ask Ichibi to train him in using his sand while in his mindscape, as well as help him decorate it." Naruto said as he stood at a table with Sarutobi, E, Yugito, Eva, Anko, Takane, Negi and Asuna.

"When will you be able to change my seal? Nibi can't wait to get out." Yugito asked.

"Your seal is a little trickier to remove, since it partially merges your minds, but I have a few hundred Kage Bunshin doing research as we speak. I have materials on the subject from both my dad and Orochimaru. I'll have that seal changed by the end of the week." Naruto assured.

"Um, today is Saturday." Takane informed him.

"So I'll have it changed tomorrow." Naruto shrugged.

"At any rate, Naruto, I managed to get you a certain ninja to come to Konoha and train you for the Finals." Sarutobi said with an evil smirk.

"I don't need another trainer, oji-san." Naruto sighed.

"We're still teaching him some of our more powerful techniques and he's working on some of his own." Negi added.

"Yes, but this particular ninja could teach him some of his father's jutsu. Also, I believe you will be eager to meet him." Sarutobi said, evil smirk growing.

"Does this ninja have a name?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

One hour later at the Hot Springs, we find Naruto with his arms crossed and eyebrow twitching looking at a white haired pervert that was peeping on the kunoichi that were on the women's side of the hot springs.

"Are you Jiraiya no Sannin, author of the Icha Icha series?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Yep. If you want an autograph, come back later. I have some research to do." Jiraiya said distractedly.

"Then that also means you're my…" Naruto cracked his knuckles "…absent godfather."

At those words Jiraiya's blood froze and turned around to see a whiskered blond boy, that looked a lot like his former student, looking at him with red slit eyes full of hate and malice. Said blond boy's hands began to glow before he brought them together and he was enveloped by a golden glow. Before he could do more then gawk at him, the boy disappeared and he felt as if a Biiju had hit him in the stomach. Looking downwards, he saw the boy taking his fist from his gut before he punched him in the face, sending him through the wooden wall to the women's side of the springs. Naruto then threw another hateful look in the pervert's direction before leaving with a Shundou.

Monday morning we find Naruto walking towards the Hokage tower along with Negi, Eva and Asuna.

"I wonder what the old man wants to talk about." Asuna said.

"Maybe he wants to know if you changed Yugito's seal." Negi shrugged.

"I doubt it. The old perverted Sannin is with him." Naruto replied.

"So that's him, huh?" Eva asked as she analyzed Jiraiya's chakra signature. "There are traces of reiryoku in his chakra coils."

"Yes. He's the current Sage of the toad summons. He probably used Sage Mode to heal more quickly those bones I broke." Naruto said.

"What were they again? A fractured skull and three broken ribs?" Asuna asked.

"Four broken ribs. He was lucky I was aiming for pain instead of damage, or they would still be looking for pieces of him in the springs." Naruto said coldly.

"So, how should we deal with this?" Eva inquired.

"Ignore him completely. Don't look at him, don't talk to him, and don't listen to anything he says. If the old man somehow manages to convince me to give him another chance, you can talk to him then. You could start by threatening to neuter him. Oh, and if he does anything perverted before I give him a chance, simply swipe him away like a bug." Naruto finished with an evil grin as he approached the office door, completely ignoring the secretary. He then schooled his face into a mask of boredom and entered the office.

"You wanted to see us, old man?" Naruto asked as the four entered the office and looked at the Hokage, completely ignoring the bandaged old man that was seated on the couch.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to talk to you four about some issues. Have a seat." Sarutobi instructed as he reactivated the privacy seals, as well as sealing the door closed.

Naruto, knowing that at least two of them would have to sit next to Jiraiya, sent a mental message to the other three and all of them created a chair for themselves. Naruto's was black with gold, Eva's was red with black while Negi' and Asuna's were both black and white, though with a different design and color balance. After they sat down under the surprised eyes of the two ninja, Sarutobi began speaking.

"So, how did it go with Yugito's seal?" the old Kage asked.

"It went well. Apparently the merging seal she had connected her and Nibi's chakra and youki more than mine and Kyubi's are. Thus her coils are thicker then they mine were before I graduated the Academy." Naruto explained.

"You should have asked for my help. I'm the most experienced seal master in Konoha, after all." Jiraiya said.

"Tell me, old man, have you given any thought to my suggestion to teach a few basic seals in the Academy?" Eva asked. "With you and Naruto-kun being the _only seal masters_ in Konoha, it's hard to find even an explosive tag of good quality. Maybe a few of the kids will find their niche in sealing."

"Sorry to interrupt you, young lady, but I'm quite an accomplished seal master as well." Jiraiya said.

"Yes, I've talked with Iruka and he told me that a few of his new students are rather good at calligraphy and drawing, and from there to sealing there is only learning and practice." Sarutobi replied.

"So, what else did you want to talk about, oji-san?" Naruto asked.

"How are you doing with your other project you were working on that regarded seals?" Sarutobi inquired.

"I'm getting there. The conversion seal I managed to get Oshizu to show me, in exchange for placing that chakra containment seal on her weapon, is very efficient. With a little more tweaking, the conversion will be near instant. All I need to do now is create a version that can handle larger amounts of energy." Naruto explained.

"I worked on something like that in my youth. Maybe I can give you a hand with that." Jiraiya offered.

"Yue and Chachamaru found some records from an old friend of ours that could help." Negi added.

"Good, good. I'm very excited about this project of yours, as well as its final goal. Keep me updated." Sarutobi said thoughtfully as he leaned back in his chair. "So, how is your training for the finals going?"

"Not bad. We learned a few new techniques, increased our gravity weights more, Haku-chan is still working on that new Hyoton jutsu that affects the enemy's blood. But even with the amount of scrolls and books we have, without a competent jounin around to teach us some new tricks, we'll have to think of new stuff to do with our free time, rather then train. Too bad the council is still forcing Kakashi to train the Uchiha-teme. I was hoping to convince him to teach me his Chidori, or at least dad's Rasengan." Naruto smirked.

"I can teach you the Rasengan." Jiraiya offered immediately.

"Oh well, I guess I could try learning it from the scroll in the library. Oh, speaking of temes, did you find anything new on the Orochi-teme?" Naruto asked.

"No, he's laying low for now. You scared him pretty good before the Preliminaries. He's probably to keep the invasion a secret." Sarutobi mussed.

"**Invasion?"** Jiraiya asked as he got up with a grunt of pain.

"Still, I can't believe what a disappointment he has become." The old Kage shook his head.

"Yes, how the mighty have fallen." Naruto nodded in agreement. "From the Legendary Sannin, your three best students had become the Legendary Pedophile who experiments on everyone, himself included, the Legendary Sucker who gambles and looses all the time and drowns herself in sake and hasn't stepped in the village since before Orochimaru became a missing nin and can't even look at blood without freezing up even though she's a medic, and then there's the Legendary Pervert who whores himself at every occasion, drinks almost as much as Tsunade, writes smut inspired from peeping on women and hasn't been in Konoha for nearly thirteen years, even though he has a godson here, the son of his beloved student. A godson that spent most of his life getting beaten, cheated, abused and insulted for something that wasn't his fault. I guess rating every brothel in the Elemental Nations is more important then his godson's well being." Naruto ranted, anger and hate filling his voice as Jiraiya palled more and more and began to tear up. "He couldn't even check to see if the money he sent to his godson even got to the kid, he simply thought that the civilian council will just stop hating the Kyubi brat just because the Legendary Pervert sends him money. He never thought that the Hokage has limited power over everyone that isn't a ninja and that the civilian council was hiring assassins to kill his godson using the money he sent. Or maybe that's why he even sent it." Naruto paused as Jiraiya gasped. "Maybe he thought that his godson was the demon incarnated as well, and wanted to kill the one responsible for his student's death."

"NO! I'm not blaming you, Naruto!" Jiraiya collapsed on the floor sobbing. "I was looking out for you, gathering information on those that are trying to capture the Biiju. I didn't know what the civilians were up to, I swear! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not being there for you, you just reminded me so much of your parents that it was too painful to bear. I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!"

"It hurt me more when I was getting ten assassination per week when I was four, and when my so called guards waited until I was on the brink of death before interfering and letting the attackers get away, then claiming they didn't know who did it." Naruto said as his eyes bore into Jiraiya's, as the Sennin's eyes widened in horror. "It hurt me more when I was on the streets for six months after they kicked me out of the orphanage when I wasn't even six, and when the Hokage found me almost dead from lack of food, water and from the dozen kunai sticking out of my back." Now Jiraiya was trembling. "It hurt me more during the annual Fox Hunt during the Kyubi Festival on my birthday, when they hunted me down like an animal and beat me until I nearly died. And it hurt me the most to know that there are people that should have taken care of me out there, and that they never checked on me, one of them leaving right after my third assassination attempt which was two hours after I was born! So don't you dare say it hurts you, **because, if you asked me, it doesn't hurt you enough you egotistical bastard!**" Naruto roared, making Jiraiya nearly have a heart attack.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, with Jiraiya crying his eyes out and begging for forgiveness, Naruto being hugged by Eva and Asuna while Negi was keeping a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Sarutobi looking from the downed Sannin to the angered genin and back with regret in his eyes.

"Listen up teme." Naruto began after he had calmed down. "I have just about everything I want right now. Money, power, talent, a home and more importantly friends, family and girls that I love. I don't _need_ you in any shape or form. Anything you have to offer, I could obtain it without your help." At this Jiraiya lowered his gaze in defeat. "But I'm willing to give you one last chance to redeem yourself in my eyes. There will be conditions and rules you will have to obey, lots of them, and I won't budge on any. Are you willing to take that chance, or will you run away again?"

"I'll take it, no matter what you ask me to do." Jiraiya said with determination.

"Very well, I'll get you a list as soon as possible." Naruto smirked. "Here's the most important rule: NEVER keep any secrets from me just because you think you know better or try to contradict me for that reason. If I tell you to jump, you'll ask which cliff, if I ask you to kill somebody, that person better be on the brink of death, if I say that Kyubi is a goddess, then by Kami you better start worshiping her! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes sir!" Jiraiya bowed.

"Good, now you're treating us to some ramen for lunch." Naruto smirked and Sarutobi paled as he realized his intentions.

"Sure." Jiraiya agreed with a small smile.

"After lunch you're letting me, Konoka-chan, Eva-chan, Asuna-chan and Negi sign the Toad contract and teach us how to summon. If we're done by the end of the day, you're start teaching us the Rasengan. Now let's move." Naruto said and the girls headed for the door followed by Jiraiya. "Oh, one more important rule: Do anything perverted to any of my friends or in my presence at any time and I'll let the girls in my clan neuter you, and that includes Anko-chan and Kyubi-chan."

At that last comment Jiraiya paled more then ever before and started contemplating some new suicide pills.

Before they could open the door, someone else did it for them and Danzo as well as most of the civilian council burst into the office.

"Sarutobi, what is the meaning of this?" Danzo roared. "We just saw the recording from the Preliminaries and this brat…" he pointed at Naruto "Had an evolved Sharingan when talking to that Oto jounin!"

"So? I already knew that." Sarutobi shrugged it off.

"How? When did he get it?" a civilian asked.

"He used his bloodline absorbing powers when he drank the blood of a certain Uchiha." Sarutobi informed them. "As for when, it was on the very day he demonstrated his other bloodlines."

"Bloodlines?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"Later." Naruto told him.

"How dare he take the Sharingan from Sasuke-sama!" a civilian said angrily.

"It wasn't Sasuke's blood he used. It was Itachi's, from before the massacre. If it was Sasuke's, then Naruto wouldn't have an advanced form of the Sharingan, since Sasuke awakened his a little over a month ago and it's not even in a mature form right now. And, for the record, it was done in from of the entire ninja council and several other high ranking ninja." Sarutobi explained.

"But still…" Danzo began but noticed that Jiraiya and the kids were gone.

At that moment, Naruto was at his fifth bowl of ramen and Jiraiya was looking at him with his eyes threatening to pop out.

"Um, excuse me, can I ask you a question?" Jiraiya whispered to Teuchi.

"Yes?"

"How much does he regularly eat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, around ten bowls…" was Teuchi's answer and Jiraiya sighed. "When he isn't hungry." He added, causing Jiraiya to cry anime tears.

After the group had finished eating, with Naruto eating 23 bowls, they headed for one of the training grounds that had a waterfall in it.

"Well, let's get started." Jiraiya said and did a few handsigns before drawing some blood and slapping his right hand to the ground _**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_ he called out, and in a burst of smoke a large toad appeared. The toad then rolled out its tongue and placed on the ground a large scroll. "You need to sign the scroll in your own blood and place your fingerprints under." He instructed.

"You three go ahead, I need to summon Konoka-chan first." Naruto instructed and took out her pactio card while Negi opened the scroll. _**"Evocem Te! Conoe Conoca!"**_ he called out, and Konoka materialized in a flash of light from the magic circle that appeared on the ground.

"How did you do that?" Jiraiya asked flabbergasted.

"Clan secret." Naruto said before turning to Konoka. "I summoned you so you can sign the toad summoning scroll. The toads are pretty good at controlling raw reiryoku, and since you have quite a bit of talent as both a priestess and a healer…" he trailed off.

"Okay Naruto-kun, thanks." She said and smiled cheerfully right after him.

"Okay then, now all you have to do is try it out. Focus as much chakra as you can and do the jutsu like I demonstrated earlier." Jiraiya said after the toad had swallowed the scroll again and disappeared in a burst of smoke.

As one, the five Fuhen drew blood, did the handsigns, and slammed their right hand to the ground calling out _**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_

Five large burst of smoke erupted and when it cleared Jiraiya's jaw dropped. There stood three huge toads and two small ones, but not just any toads.

There stood Gamabunta the toad boss summon, his guard Gamaken, the two elders Fukasaku and Shima, and none other then the Ogama Sennin himself.

"**Hm, why did you summon me Jiraiya?"** Gamabunta looked around before his eyes widened in shock. **"Never mind that, how the hell did you summon all five of us?"**

"**Indeed, Jiraiya-chan, last time I checked you could barely summon Shima and me at the same time."** Fukasaku said.

"**Oh dear, I haven't been summoned in over a hundred years… oh these old bones…"** Ogama Sennin mumbled.

"Great, why do I have to get the old guy…" Eva mumbled from on top of his head.

"Um… I didn't summon you… these kids did… on their first try…" Jiraiya managed to say.

"**Kids? What kids?"** Gamabunta asked as he looked around and saw Negi next to Shima, Naruto next to Fukasaku, Eva on top of Ogama Sennin and Konoka on top of Gamaken. Looking above himself he noticed Asuna sliding between his eyes and landing on his nose.

"Us." Asuna said with a light wave before she Shundoued next to Negi and Naruto, followed by Eva and Konoka.

"**If I didn't know that Jiraiya-chan can't summon us by himself and there isn't anyone else around, I would have called you a liar, especially the young blonde girl." **Shima said before she found herself choking on the deathly cold killing intent that Evangeline was emanating.

"**If I were you, I would watch your mouth, little toad. You wouldn't be the first mortal to underestimate me and die by my hand."** Eva said in demonic voice that had Jiraiya and all the toads sweating bullets. **"As for me being young… what a joke. I'm older then all of you five combined. I was alive before the Rikudo Sennin discovered chakra. Hell, I'm over six hundred years older then the Juubi, the first Biiju."** She laughed.

"Um… Is this true?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"Yep. In fact, Eva-chan, Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan and Negi along with their friends sealed the Juubi right after it was born. They were absorbed in the Juubi' body during the sealing and when the Rikudo Sennin split the Juubi into nine, they ended up inside Kyubi-chan. And when Kyubi-chan was sealed inside me, they were as well." Naruto explained.

"**I… I see."** Shima looked at Evangeline with new-found respect and more then enough fear. **"My apologies Miss…?"**

"Evangeline. I am Lady Evangeline A.K. McDowell Fuhen." Eva introduced herself as she lowered her killing intent.

"**It's an honor to meet you, Evangeline-sama."** Shima said with a slight bow.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Eva smirked.

"My name is Negi Springfield Fuhen, Evangeline's first apprentice." Negi said.

"I am Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia Kagurazaka Fuhen, Eva-chan's second apprentice." Asuna said.

"Hello, my name is Konoka Konoe Fuhen." Konoka smiled.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen, Head of the Fuhen Clan, Eva-chan's and Asuna-chan's fiancé, Jinchuriki of Kyubi no Kitsune and the godson of the perverted old bastard over here." Naruto introduced himself and gave Jiraiya a slight glare that made him flinch.

"**So, you're Minato-chan's and Kushina-chan's son."** Fukasaku mused. **"Well, if you kids managed to summon us of all toads on your very first try, then giving you a test would be a waste of time. So, is there anything you want to talk to us about?"**

"Yes, we want to do some Sennin training." Naruto said. "Or at least me, Negi and Konoka-chan."

"**Hm… you all seem to have pure hearts… though you seemed angered right now… why is that?"** Ogama Sennin asked Naruto.

"Well, after meeting the perverted bastard over here," Naruto glared at Jiraiya "For the first time, even though he was supposed to raise me and protect me from the villagers who tried to beat or kill me on every occasion possible, I think I have the right to b pissed of right now."

"**Damn right you do. I've been telling him for years to at least meet you."** Gamabunta mumbled.

"**Well… I will allow you three… to train in Senjutsu. When you are ready to start… send a messenger toad… and we will reverse summon you… to Mount Myoboku." **Ogama Sennin said.

"Before that, could Gamabunta bring us some of the toad oil? Dad had started some research involving natural chakra, or reiryoku as it was initially called, and I started my own project with this as a base." Naruto said.

"**Sure, how much do you need?"** Gamabunta asked.

"About 30 gallons of it." Naruto replied.

"**That's a little much, but alright. Do you have anything to put it into here?"** Gamabunta asked.

"Give me a minute." Naruto said and raised a hand above his head. There was a large flash of light and a humongous bottle appeared in said raised hand. "I'll give it to you to fill after I place a seal on it to make it weightless." He added as a bottle of ink and a brush appeared next to him. When he was done he handed the bottle to the stunned Toad Boss.

"**Um… if you don't mind me asking… where did this bottle come from?" **Gamabunta asked as he stared at the bottle.

"I used the bloodline I gained from Negi, the Jishou Zousaku, to convert my chakra into matter. In this case a bottle." Naruto replied.

"**Ano, Naruto-chan? Is this bottle made of diamond, by any chance?"** Fukasaku asked as he examined the bottle carefully.

"You noticed, huh?" Naruto smirked. "Yeah, with the amount of weight it will have, making it of glass would be stupid."

"My god! You can actually make diamonds out of your chakra?" Jiraiya said in awe.

"As long as I know the structure, I can make anything." Naruto's smirk widened.

"**Hold on, Naruto-chan."** Shima's head snapped towards him. **"When you say 'anything', you mean 'any object', right?"**

"Actually, he really meant 'anything'. We were sealed inside him and now have bodies of our own, right?" Negi said with a small smirk.

"**My god!"** Fukasaku said in shock. **"Only the Rikudo Sennin was able to create life!"**

"Well, I can't create life just like that." Naruto explained. "I can only create the bodies. Living, yes, but without any souls to inhabit them, they're useless. Also, it's very hard to create a body without a soul to model after."

"**I see… well, we should go… before I have a heart attack…"** Ogama Sennin mumbled the last part.

With that, the five toads disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind Naruto, Negi, Asuna, Eva, Konoka and a very shell-shocked Jiraiya.

"Well, we're done with summoning." Negi said.

"Next up: the Rasengan." Naruto said, looking at Jiraiya expectantly.

"Um, the Rasengan…right." Jiraiya snapped out of it. "Well, this training is divided in three parts: control, power and shape. For the first step, control, we'll need some spherical water balloons. Can you…?"

"Sure. Negi, help me out with this, will ya?" Naruto replied. In less then a minute they had made around fifty water balloons.

"Those will do." Jiraiya said. "Now, watch closely." He took one of the balloons and after a few seconds it popped. "Can any of you tell me how I did that?"

"You used your chakra, obviously." Eva answered with a deadpanned face.

"Um… yeah." Jiraiya said while scratching the back of his head. "But how did I use it?"

"You rotated it in various directions." Naruto said as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"Yes. The point of this exercise is to get used to making your chakra rotate in various directions. Now, get a balloon and try it yourselves." Jiraiya instructed.

And they did. A few seconds after they started rotating their chakra, the balloons burst with great force. Unfortunately for Jiraiya, they were holding the balloons towards him, thus he was soaked.

"Hey! Watch it!" he said as he tried getting the water out of his eyes. After wiping his face, he continued. "Alright, you five got it on the first try. How good IS your chakra control?" he asked.

"Very good. At least ANBU level as far as I can tell." Negi replied.

"But how? With the amount of chakra you have…" Jiraiya began.

"We had hundreds of years with nothing better to do." Asuna shrugged.

"What about Naruto?" Jiraiya inquired.

"A minute equals to an hour in my mindscape and I've been training there almost every night since I was five. Do the math." Naruto shrugged.

"I see…" Jiraiya said quite shocked.

"Next phase please." Asuna said a little bored.

"Right. For training power, we'll need rubber balls. Since they're tougher than balloons, they'll prove more of a challenge. Still, I don't think too many with the amount of power you have." Jiraiya added as an afterthought. After Naruto had created a dozen rubber balls, he took one and popped it using his chakra. "Now you do it."

As expected, all of them managed to pop their balls rather quickly, though admittedly it was a bit harder then with the balloons.

"Alright, you got phase two. All that's left now is shape. You need to compress your rotating chakra into a ball." Jiraiya said and created a Rasengan in his right hand. "Like this."

"So that's what the Rasengan looks like." Evangeline remarked intrigued.

"Yep. Look what this baby can do." Jiraiya grinned and used the Rasengan on a nearby tree and creating a hole in it.

"Kyubi says that the one dad used against her that night was bigger and more powerful." Naruto said.

"Well, as I'm sure you already know, the Rasengan is an incomplete technique. Your father was aiming to add an elemental affinity to it. However, he never completed it so I can only guess that the one he used back then was a prototype." Jiraiya explained.

"I see. A technique that combines perfect shape manipulation as well as perfect elemental manipulation would be nothing short of S-rank." Eva smirked. "And with the option of adding any element to it…" she trailed off.

"Or any chakra." Jiraiya added. "I myself have a few versions of it made from natural chakra since it's more potent."

"So a youki version of it shouldn't be that hard to achieve either." Naruto mussed.

"Maybe harder to control because of the unstable nature of youki, but it should be possible." Jiraiya agreed.

"What about a mana version?" Negi asked.

"Or ki?" Asuna added.

"What are mana and ki?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"The initial names for mental and physical energies, like natural chakra used to be called reiryoku." Konoka answered.

"Well, you shouldn't get too ahead of yourselves. You need to learn to use the original Rasengan first." Jiraiya reminded them.

For the next hour or so, they practiced the Rasengan. True, they managed to form it on their forth or fifth try, but they all agreed that they should practice more to make it more powerful and to be able to form it faster. In the end, they stopped when it only took five seconds to form it and was as big as Jiraiya's.

"That should be enough for today. We can continue practicing tomorrow." Negi said after he had slammed his last Rasengan in the last standing tree in a ten-meter radius.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." Asuna suggested.

"What about the oil you asked Gamabunta to gather for you?" Eva asked Naruto.

"Oops. I forgot about that. I'll have a toad go ask when he's ready." Naruto said and went through the handsigns before drawing blood and slamming his hand on the ground. _**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_

A small orange toad garbed in a dark-blue vest appeared in a puff of smoke and looked Naruto.

"Yo! I'm Gamakichi. You must be one of the new summoners that scared the old guys earlier. My old man started filling that big bottle as soon as he got back." Gamakichi said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto. About that bottle, is Gamabunta done with it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he finished about half hour ago." The toad replied.

"Good. Please go tell him to grab it. I'll summon him in two minutes." Naruto instructed.

"Will do. See you later, Aniki." Gamakichi said and left in a burst of smoke.

At the appointed time Naruto summoned Gamabunta an thanked him for the oil before dismissing him.

"Say, how do you intend to carry this thing back to the village?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the huge bottle that towered over him.

"Like this." Naruto replied with a grin before creating a pocket dimension and placing the bottle in it.

"You got that bloodline as well?" Jiraiya asked shocked. "How?"

"I gained a bloodline from Evangeline that allows me to assimilate any bloodline as long as I drink some blood from someone who has it and can use it themselves." Naruto replied.

"So that's how you gained the Sharingan. The Mangekyo no less." Jiraiya said.

"Yep. No killing and going insane from guilt like an Uchiha would, just dink some blood and voila I have it." Naruto smirked.

"Alright, enough chatter, I'm starving. Let's get something to eat." Asuna said as her stomach began to growl.

"You're paying, Ero-sennin." Naruto said with an evil smirk.

"HEY! Don't call me that!" Jiraiya said annoyed while the others snickered in agreement.

"Why? You're just a little pervert, after all." Naruto said dismissively.

"I am NOT a little pervert!" Jiraiya countered.

"Then what are you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I…" Jiraiya puffed his chest "…am a SUPER PERVERT!" he declared proudly.

Complete silence followed that statement as the other five stared at him in disbelief.

"Great. Just what we needed." Naruto groaned as he walked away.

"Just for that, you're buying us some sake as well." Eva added as she and the others followed Naruto, leaving Jiraiya behind still in his pose.

"AW DAMMIT!" Jiraiya groaned loudly as he ran after them

**A.N.: Hey there, I hope you all liked this chapter. It's longer then usual, but I hope it wasn't boring.**

**Regarding the way I had Naruto treat Jiraiya, you've got to admit that he deserved it. I mean he was absent for all of the kid' life, when he needed him the most, and then he shows up to be greeted with a smile? NOT HAPPENING! Still, as I'm sure you noticed, Naruto is slowly warming up to him. Their relationship won't be as close as in cannon, but it will be close enough considering the circumstances.**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Next time: Heritage and Finals**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Chevked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Heritage and Finals**

It was finally there. The day the Finals of the Chunin Exam took place was finally there, and all the members of the Fuhen Clan couldn't keep the evil grins of their faces. Everything and everyone was ready.

The village stadium was full of various ninja, many members of Konoha's clans, important merchants and even regular civilians that simply wanted to see some kids beat each-other up. In the part of the stands with more ninja, the entire Fuhen Clan stood along with several genin that had not passed and their senseis.

"How much longer until they start?" Choji asked his Asuma as he ate a bag of chips.

"Just a few minutes." Asuma shrugged.

"Well, the Fuhen should hurry if they don't want to be late." Kakashi said casually, making everyone stare at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You calling someone late… that's the most hypocritical thing I've heard since I came to this village." Asuna remarked.

"Hey, don't get used to it." Kakashi smirked. "I just want too see all the fights. They'll be too good to miss." he added as he raised his headband to reveal… a normal eye?

"Kakashi, what happened to your Sharingan?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"Oh, it's just deactivated." the Copy Ninja shrugged.

"You can do that?" Asuma asked surprised.

"I can now." Kakashi smiled. "Let's just say that Naruto has some very effective healing jutsu."

"I had a feeling he was involved." Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "Rumor has it that possesses the Sharingan himself."

"He does. Most of us do." Negi snickered.

"But… How?" Asuma dropped his cigarette.

"The same way Naruto-kun did." Asuna rolled her eyes. "Our Shinso Vampirism bloodline."

"But… how do you all have that bloodline? And who's blood did you drink?" Kurenai asked shocked.

"How we have that bloodline is a clan secret. As for who the blood belonged to, it was Naruto's." Haruna smirked as she flashed her doujutsu.

"Does Sasuke know?" Choji asked with a smirk.

"No, we left the day after the Preliminaries and we got back from training yesterday. He was dead tired so I doubt he went looking for info after I dropped him off at the Uchiha compound." Kakashi replied distractedly.

"Oh, this should be good then." Tenten said as she and her team arrived.

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY FOR SUCH YOUTHFUL BATTLES!" Yeah, he just got there.

"No, it isn't." Kakashi replied to everyone's surprise. Even Gai, who was as clueless as you can get, had his jaw on the floor.

"I understand what you mean." Kin said quietly as she looked at the Kage booth.

The Kazekage – AKA Orochimaru in disguise – had just arrived with is two bodyguards – AKA the Sound Four – and was being greeted by Sarutobi.

"Yes, I believe you are right." Gai sighed and slumped into a seat next to Kakashi while Tenten and Neji sat next to Choji and Sakura. Neji would have made some comment about the current situation, but he was too tied up with bandages to even open his mouth. Not that his head was injured. No. Tenten was just fed up with his attitude and tied him up like that. The fact that she had placed an explosive tag on him as well kept him from complaining openly.

"Hey, where's Kiba?" Choji inquired.

"Well Kiba… let's just say Tsume has been pissed off lately." Kakashi shrugged.

"Where are those kids?" Asuma asked impatiently. "The Suna kids aren't here either."  
"Well, I know for a fact that Sasuke is somewhere around the stadium and is waiting for his match to make his 'grand opening'" Kakashi groaned.

"Why aren't you with him?" Kurenai asked curiously. "I was actually expecting you two to show up a few hours late with a leaf Shunshin in the middle of the arena."

"Like hell I'm doing anything else for that worthless, ungrateful bastard!" Kakashi said coldly.

"Why? Did he piss you off with something?" Asuma asked distractedly.

"He did the one thing I have restrained myself from doing since I got this eye." Kakashi muttered darkly.

"Don't tell me he copied your jutsu without permission!" Gai exclaimed shocked. While it was true that Kakashi had copied some of his Goken style, it was done with his explicit permission.

"Yeah, typical Uchiha arrogance." Kakashi muttered. "I hope he blows up his own damn arms off."

As the time for the first match to begin approached, Genma, the proctor, approached to genin already there: Shikamaru, Shino, Oshizu and Lee.

"Are you guys ready?" Genma asked casually.

"I'm going to fight against someone who could easily turn me to paste. What do you think?" Oshizu asked irritably.

"The conditions are acceptable." Shino said.

"Troublesome exam." Shikamaru muttered before looking around. "Hey, proctor, what happens if those troublesome blonds don't show up with the others?"

"Well, if they're not here when their match begins, they're disqualified." Genma replied.

"DO NOT WORRY! NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTLY TODAY! HE WILL ARIVE ON TIME!" Lee declared.

"Um… sure…. I'll just start things off then…" Genma sweatdropped and was about to radio the Hokage when several things happened at the same time.

In the Kage booth, the Raikage appeared with Samui on his right and greeted a smiling Sarutobi and a now paler fake Kazekage.

Also in the Kage booth, Jiraiya appeared on Sarutobi's left, right between him and the disguised snake. On the other side of the old Kage Anko emerged from a shadow with an evil grin on her face.

In the stands Yugito apperared with a small burst of lightning next to the Fuhen group, mouthing to them 'They're here'.

Down in the arena, right in front of Genma and the other genin, Temari showed up in a small tornado of wind while her brothers appeared next to her with a sand Shunshin.

At the same time, four people emerged from the ground in different ways. Evangeline emerged from Lee's shadow, a ghost-like Ino simply phased through the ground and took a solid form once she was fully out, Hinata appeared from what looked like a geyser that shot from underground and Haku walked out of an ice mirror that formed next to Hinata's location.

As the spectators watched them, they couldn't be more impressed. Applause was heard in every corner of the stadium.

"Well, they have style." Asuma chuckled. "And it looks like Ino created another technique."

"Yes, Hinata as well." Kurenai nodded.

"Oh, just wait to see Naruto's entrance. You're gonna love it." Kakashi said gleefully. "I guarantee that most of the people in this place will be close to heart failure."

"Oh?" Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Is it another flashy Shunshin?"

"You're about to find out." Kakashi smirked and directed his gaze down to the arena.

"Well, since the competitors for the first match are here, we can begin." Genma said and was about to radio the Hokage when Eva interrupted him.

"Hold a sec, Naruto-kun will be here soon." the former vampire smirked.

"How soon?" the jounin inquired.

"Now soon." was Hinata's answer as she took out a particular kunai – a three pronged kunai.

"I-Is that…?" Genma gasped, his eyes wide as the senbon dropped from his mouth.

Rather then responding, Hinata threw the legendary weapon towards the ground before her.

In a flash of black and yellow, a blue eyed whiskered blond appeared where the kunai had been, with the weapon now in his hand.

"Yo! I'm not late, am I?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk.

"Nope, you're right on time, love." Ino smirked.

"Y-You… That… how can you… the Hiraishin…?" Genma stammered.

In the stands, most spectators shared Genma's reaction of shock. Whatever they had heard about the boy's abilities, this was NOT what they had in mind. But as the shock wore off, horror began to envelop most of the civilians as well as quite a few ninja. The Hiraishin, the legendary technique of the Yondaime in the hands of the 'demon'! That jutsu had earned his creator the nickname Yellow Flash after he had decimated a battalion of over 300 Iwa ninja during the Third Ninja War! They were doomed!

Several people that didn't have any ill feelings for Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe at the blonde genin. A mere twelve year-old mastering an S-rank jutsu like that was staggering. Those that were ninja and knew a few details about the jutsu couldn't help but rub their eyes to see if they were hallucinating. The level of control over one's chakra as well as the chakra itself required for this jutsu were way beyond Kage level! Sure, the kid had the chakra because of the Kyubi, but having that amount forced the control to hell!

Kakashi himself, despite knowing that Naruto had learned the Hiraishin, couldn't help but wonder how the whiskered blond had gained that much control over his chakra. Unlike the others who only knew of the youki continuously flowing through the boy's body, Kakashi also knew of the humongous boosts Naruto had gained from Negi and the others. He now had at least three times the amount the people in the Kage booth had combined. So when you have three times the chakra of five Kage level ninja – Anko, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sarutobi and E – plus three times the chakra of five jounin level ninja – Samui and the Sound Four – you obviously have too much chakra humanly possible to control.

In the Kage booth, the reactions were split. While Anko, Sarutobi and Jiraiya were looking proudly at the blond ninja and the those from Kumo were looking in both surprise and awe, the reactions from the invading group were far from positive. While the Sound Four were alternating between shock, awe and fear, Orochimaru's fear was almost completely overwhelmed by his anger. It was as if the little blond shit was doing this especially to mock him! First the Nibi Jinchuriki becoming part of his clan and escaping his schemes, then the Mangekyo Sharingan that he failed to get from Itachi and NOW he was using that damnable technique that practicably robbed him of the position of Hokage. The brat had to pay!

"Unbelievable… He actually managed to learn Minato's jutsu." E said reverently.

"Yes, truly remarkable. Though I didn't know there were any records of the Hiraishin left after the Kyubi attack." the 'Kazekage' said.

"Well, he's my new apprentice, after all." Jiraiya grinned.

"Really? Since when?" Sarutobi asked pleasantly surprised.

"This morning. This old pervert literally begged Naruto-kun on his hands and knees to accept." Anko replied amused while the foreigners looked at her in disbelief.

"And it actually worked?" Sarutobi asked surprised. "He's been doing that for a month, how come Naruto-kun finally caved in?" he asked, making the foreigners sweatdrop.

"I think he said something about having more time to torture the pervert." Anko shrugged.

"Makes sense." Sarutobi nodded sagely while Jiraiya was crying anime tears. The others were picking their faces from the floor.

"_And people call me sadistic… well, can't blame them, kukukukuku!"_ Orochimaru thought.

"_I'm beginning to wonder if Yugito marrying this kid was such a good idea."_ E though.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Genma's signal for the Hokage's speech. After Sarutobi was done, the old man sat back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"_Good thing Naruto is on final match of the first round. That will give some of these assholes more time to despair."_ Sarutobi thought with glee.

The moment the match begun, Genma had to jump away as fast as possible to avoid getting frozen to death. The center of the arena froze as Eva and Haku exchanged attacks, whether they were jutsu, spells or seal tags. Apparently, Haku had been hooked by Naruto's new elemental seal tags which could store up to B-rank level jutsu.

For the next ten minutes, anyone who saw the arena could have sworn that they were watching a storm as the two used more and more powerful techniques. Eventually they stopped and positioned themselves at opposite ends of the arena.

"_**Lic lac la lac Lilac!/"Niv nir Nirvalis!"**_ the two ice users began their chant.

Up in the stands, the ninja were looking at them confused.

"Um, what are they saying?" Asuma asked.

"I never heard of that jutsu." Kurenai shook her head.

"I would have been very surprised if you would. That's one of the oldest elemental techniques. The same could be said for many of the other attacks they used, but they barely bothered to call out the names." Negi said.

"Considering they've been using ice like crazy, this is another ice based technique?" Kakashi inquired.

"It's actually a dual-element technique. It uses both ice and darkness." Negi chuckled at their surprised looks.

"I though only the Nara clan had darkness element." Asuma frowned.

"Then you're wrong on both accounts." Asuna said dismissively. "First of all, the Nara have shadow element, which is completely different from darkness; secondly, everyone has darkness, all it maters is how much and if that person can use it."

"From the looks of it, this must be the final attack. Who do you think will win? My money's on that Haku girl." Asuma asked.

"Eva, any day of the week. She's just been playing with Haku for the crowd and to let the examiners see some of their skills. If she wanted, she could have won the second the match started." Negi shook his head.

"Really? How strong is she?" Kurenai asked interested.

"Honestly, or do you want us to bullshit you?" Kakashi asked.

"Honestly." Kurenai requested.

"Biiju level, at least three tails." Asuna said bluntly.

"I said what her real level is." Kurenai frowned. "Come on, be serious."

All she received were blank stares from the Fuhen and Kakashi.

"You're kidding, right?" Asuma asked, his mouth dry.

"Nibi is scared of her." Yugito stated bluntly, causing both Kurenai and Asuma to gulp loudly.

"Look, they're about to finish." Negi pointed out.

"…_**Tempestas Nivalis! Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"**_ the two girls completed their chant at the same time and brought their hands together, unleashing twin dark tornados of frost. They clashed in the dead center of the arena creating a large glacier before Haku was overpowered by Eva and hit by the spell. Luckily for the Hyoton user, the protection seals on her clothes took the brunt of the attack, but she was still too exhausted to continue and was forced to forfeit. Eva won, as expected.

The next match was delayed a few minutes in order to melt the ice that covered three quarters of the arena. In the end, none of the fire attack some chunin used had any real effect, so Naruto used some of his seals containing fire spells and dealt with it. Unfortunately, the second match didn't happen after all because Kankuro forfeited as expected.

The third match was between Ino and Hinata, and everyone wondered what would happen. On one hand, a Yamanaka wouldn't stand a chance against a Hyuga, but considering what jutsu Ino now had at her disposal she might score a victory. On the other hand, Hinata was definitely no ordinary Hyuga. For starters, she was no longer a Hyuga at all, so she could use ninjutsu at will.

When the match started both girls engaged in a short weapon throwing spar.

"What are those two doing?" Kurenai asked intrigued.

"I have no idea. Ino should know not to fight against a Byakugan user with just weapons, and Hinata could have charged at her by now." Asuma shook his head.

"They're testing each other's reaction speed." Kakashi said with narrowed eyes. "That's not something fresh genin should be able to pick up in the few months they've been out of the Academy. It takes countless battles to be able to read your opponent like that."

"Not with the kind of training Evangeline put them through." Asuna said with a shiver. "I still remember that time on the snowy mountain."

"Snowy mountain training?" Kakashi asked, interested. "What was it like?"

"She dumped me on the top of a snowy mountain with just summer clothes on, far away from any civilization, and told me to survive for seven days." Asuna said bluntly.

"And you lived?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Asuna smirked.

"When was this?" Kakashi asked.

"I was fifteen." Asuna replied and the Sharingan user understood what she meant.

Back in the arena Ino dodged the last kunai Hinata threw at her and summoned her rings as Hinata did the same. After that there was a short pause during which they chanted mentally before calling out their techniques.

"_**Nebula Hypnotica!"**_ Ino called out and slashed her hands towards Hinata. Of her glowing hands came off a dense fog that headed for the silver-eyed girl.

"_**Vinctus Aquarius!"**_ Hinata called out and a huge amount of water burst from her rings and circled around her before heading for Ino.

The fog was easily overwhelmed by the torrent of water and even absorbed. But as the water reached Ino, instead of capturing her as the spell should have, it passed right through the blonde. As everyone looked at her in surprise, they noticed that her hands were in a custom handsign.

"I take it this is another of her new techniques?" Kurenai inquired.

"Yes, it turns her body into that of a ghost, making it immaterial." Negi confirmed. "It's called _**Yuurei Karada**_."

"But, unfortunately for Ino, Hinata is one of her worst possible opponents." Asuna shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Just watch." Asuna suggested.

When she saw that Ino had used her technique, Hinata grinned and with a well executed Shundou she was right in front of Ino.

"You lose." Hinata whispered before unleashing well placed palm strike to Ino's stomach.

To everyone's surprise, instead of passing through like the water did, the strike made impact and made Ino cough blood as she was thrown back.

Before Hinata could strike again, Ino clasped her hands and dived into the ground bellow.

"Why didn't Ino do that before?" Asuma asked, worried about his student.

"Hinata was too quick. The moment the water had passed through her, Hinata was ready to strike." Negi explained. "She can't move too well when a chakra made substance passes through her. And Hinata used so much chakra in that strike that it materialized Ino."

"How did she get there so fast?" Gai asked curiously.

"It's a technique called Shundou. It's like an ancient version of Shunshin, but much more effective and versatile." Negi explained.

"How so?" Kakashi asked.

"Keep your eyes on Hinata." Asuna said with a grin.

Hinata was extending her senses to the ground bellow in an effort to find Ino, but it was quite difficult. Just when Ino's hands emerged from behind her ankles, she used an Aerial Shundou to jump away into the air before charging back with a chakra coated fist. The impact created a small crated in the arena and the wave of chakra released forced Ino to flee the ground, just in time for Hinata to knock her out with a strike to the back of her head.

"Damn, that was some punch." Asuma said impressed as he looked at the crater. "Why didn't Ino use any of her new Bunshin, though?"

"It would have been a waste of chakra. One strike from Hinata would have destroyed them." Asuna sighed.

"I see what you mean by worst possible opponent." Kurenai agreed.

In the contestants' booth, Naruto was almost finished with healing Ino.

"Why do I have to fight a girl again? That's so troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

"Why you misogynist…" Temari said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, it's not that." Shikamaru defended as every female there started glaring at him. "I just don't find it fair that I'm the only guy to face a girl both in the preliminaries and now."

"I don't blame you, pal." Kankuro said. "Why do you think I forfeited? You think I'm crazy enough to fight McDowell if I won my match?"

"Damn." Shino cursed, surprising everyone.

"Some genius you are." Ino chuckled as she got up.

"You better get in the arena, or you'll be sorry." Temari threatened Shikamaru before she flew down on her fan.

Before Shikamaru could forfeit, he found a hand on his shoulder. It belonged to Naruto.

"Shika, who do you fear more? Temari or your mother? She's in the audience, you know." Naruto said with an eye smile.

Sure enough, when Shikamaru looked at the stands he saw his mother glaring at him from his father's side.

"My life is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed before going down into the arena.

And thus another Nara felt the wrath of women.

The first thing Temari did to him was to blast him with a vortex of wind that would have cut him to pieces had it hit directly. Since it only grazed his shoulder, he only got a shallow cut.

"Is that all you can do? Stay still and get the crap beaten out of you?" Temari taunted.

"Alright, I guess I can put a tiny bit of effort in this match." Shikamaru muttered loud enough for the Suna nin to hear. "Enough to survive, anyway."

"Is that so? And what exactly makes you think I'll let you?" Temari smirked as she slashed at him with her fan… only for it to be caught by a hand made out of shadow.

In the Kage booth, Sarutobi looked at the scene in surprise.

"Anko, did you teach him that?" the Hokage asked.

"Nope, Takane-chan taught him." Anko smirked. "I've been learning to use shadows for a few months. She has been using them for most of her life."

"Ah, yes. Negi-kun's fiancée." Sarutobi nodded.

"One of them, anyway." Jiraiya smirked.

"Lucky bastards." the Raikage muttered.

Back in the arena, Shikamaru had successfully disarmed Temari and had thrown her fan into the contestants's booth. And, of course, he aimed for Naruto. And, of course, he missed and hit Kankuro.

"So, now that you no longer have your fan, do you give up?" Shikamaru asked casually.

Temari looked at him blankly for a few seconds before doing a set of handsigns.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa!"**_ she called out and blasted him into the wall, creating web-like cracks.

"Winner, Temari!" Genma called out.

"That was pathetic." Kankuro told Shikamaru when the two arrived in the booth.

"I need to preserve my chakra for the invasion." Shikamaru shrugged.

"What invasion?" Oshizu asked confused.

"Oto is attacking us soon. Orochimaru is the Otokage." Naruto said casually before turning towards Shikamaru. "How did you know?"

"The Sandaime told me yesterday. He wants me to stick by the stadium until all civilians are evacuated." Shikamaru sighed.

"Was I the only one left out?" Oshizu asked annoyed.

"No. I was not informed either." Shino said.

"I did not know of this. If I had, I would have trained…" Lee began with passion.

"Until you would have been burned to ashes by your flames of youth." Naruto cut him off. "I want to fight you seriously, Lee. The invasion won't start until Sasuke shows up, since Orochimaru wants to kidnap him."

"Which means we may not get to fight the next round." Temari added.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded before turning to Lee. "Lee, no matter which one of us wins, we need to cripple Sasuke."

"Naruto-kun, that is most unyouthful!" Lee protested.

"I can heal him as long as he's not a corpse, but we need to make him look unsalvageable for Orochimaru, in the off chance the snake survives today and escapes. He needs Sasuke intact." Naruto countered. "Hokage's orders."

"Very well, Naruto-kun." Lee sighed in resignation.

The next match was rather interesting to watch.

As expected, Gaara started by sending his sand at Oshizu. What surprised everyone was what Oshizu did. She channeled a large amount of her chakra in the blade of her weapon and slashed at the incoming tentacles of sand.

A huge cut appeared on the ground besides Gaara as the tentacles were completely destroyed.

"Wow! That's some wind manipulation!" Asuma exclaimed with awe.

"Close, but not quite." Negi smirked. "It's her weapon that's special. It has a universal chakra converter seal in it. It converts regular chakra into any kind the user desires and released at a target."

"But that kind of conversion speed with that amount is unheard of! It should take days for that amount of chakra to be converted." Kakashi countered.

"Naruto redesigned her seal after she let him have a look at it." Negi replied.

In the arena, Gaara was dodging more then he ever thought he could. Those wind attacks could cut him in half, sand armor on not. Add that to the fact that part of his sand had been turned to glass with fire, part was soaked and part was trapped in a wall of stone, and one could say he was having a bad day.

The fight had been going on for nearly half hour when Gaara decided to end it. Sure, he was in a tight spot, but he still had one tail worth of youki if needed. But he wouldn't be using that for now.

Oshizu was about to send another fire blast at Gaara, all the while mentally thanking Naruto for the chakra storage seal, when she found herself unable to move. Looking down, she saw a few small cracks in the ground through which sand poured and enveloped her. Soon enough, she was in sand up to her neck.

"I give up." she sighed. She was more then pleased with her performance. She was still alive, for one. Not crushed like that Dosu guy.

As the contestants for the next match entered the arena, the crowd became very, very silent.

"Before this match begins, Hokage-sama has an announcement to make." Genma said and all attention turned to the Kage booth.

"Yes. I am pleased to inform you that the son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, is alive. His real identity has been hidden to protect him from possible assassinations from rival villages." Sarutobi said before pausing. "Lot of good that did, since most of the people of this village are morons Well, now they're screwed anyway."he muttered rather loudly, enough for the entire stadium to hear. And most of the residents of Konoha in the stadium began to sweat, one or two merchants who were particularly unkinf to Naruto even decided to make a tactical retreat to their shops and hide for s while. "At any rate, let match between Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen begin!"

"Hajime!" Genma called out and jumped back just before Naruto and Lee's fists connected, creating a massive shockwave.

The two began exchanging blows, creating small craters here and there. Eventually, they broke apart and got back to their starting positions.

"Well Lee, are you ready to take off your weights?" Naruto smirked.

Lee was about to look at Gai to ask for permission when he heard Naruto's voice.

"What do you think you're doing, Lee?" Naruto asked coldly.

"I was asking Gai-sensei…" Lee began.

"Exactly. Why are you asking Gai? This is not a spar, this is not team training, this is a one-on-one battle. You're the one fighting. You make the calls. Here, you're on your own." Naruto said coldly. "It's your fight, not Gai's. He trained you, but it's up to you to use the results of that training." Naruto finished.

"Very well." Lee agreed reluctantly before taking off his weight and throwing them away, causing craters to appear.

"How much did you have on?" Naruto inquired.

"Around 800 pounds." Lee replied as he got in a stance.

"Then I'll remove my gravity seals as well." Naruto made a handsign and seals glowed on his arms, legs and lower back. "I normally have the equivalent of 1000 pounds." Naruto said as he appeared behind Lee. "Per seal."

With that he sent Lee flaying into the wall. Luckily, the green-clad genin managed to hit the wall with his legs, so he immediately jumped back into the fight.

After a few minutes, Lee had a black eye and was spiting s bit of blood.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent, Naruto-kun. I will hold back no longer!" Lee said as he put his arms in an X. "Kaimon Kai!" he called out at chakra began to surge from him.

In the stands, Kakashi looked at a worried Gai.

"How many gates can Lee open?" the Copy Nin inquired.

"Up to the fifth. But somehow I doubt Naruto-kun has run out of tricks." Gai said, surprisingly serious.

"At his current level, Lee won't force Naruto to use even his second best power-up." Negi shook his head.

"I always knew he was a loser." Neji said smugly.

"He beat the crap out of you without any power-up at all." Tenten told her teammate in disgust, shutting him up immediately.

"Tomon Kai!" Lee cried out as his already huge chakra increased again, making the entire arena floor vibrate.

Naruto just looked at him as he opened all the gates. When it was over, he made his move.

"_**Sinistra Emissa Stagnet! Ourania Phlogōsis!"**_ Naruto called out as a large orb of compressed fire appeared above his outstretched right hand. _**"Dextra Emissa Stagnet! Ourania Phlogōsis!"**_ he said as an identical orb appeared above his left hand. He then looked directly into Lee' now white eyes. _**"Duplex Complexio!"**_ Naruto roared as he absorbed the two spells. A moment later, he erupted in a huge explosion of fire.

"What the fuck is that?" Kakashi shouted. "That's one of the largest concentrations of chakra I've ever seen!"

"It should be." Asuna smirked. "You saw those orbs of fire, right? Each one is the compressed form of the ultimate fire technique."

"And Naruto just merged with them both." Negi smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurenai asked him curiously.

"I was the first person to ever merge with two ultimate elemental attacks, though in my case it was lightning." Negi explained. "I wonder what applications Naruto has discovered, besides the obvious increase in power.

Down in the arena the fire began to compress into a small form, that form was soon revealed to be Naruto. A Naruto made of pure crimson fire, with his lower body looking like a twister of fire. But it was his eyes that surprised everyone. They were red with three familiar tomoe in each: the Sharingan.

"Hokage-sama, how is it that the boy has the Sharingan?" the 'Kazekage' asked in a slightly strained voice. "I had thought that there were only two Uchiha left, and only the younger one still in Konoha."

"Oh, Naruto-kun is no Uchiha, of that you can be sure." Sarutobi smirked.

"Still, how come he has those eyes?" Jiraiya inquired curiously.

"He didn't tell you?" Sarutobi sweatdroped.

"Nope. He just gave him a general version of the story." Anko smirked.

"Well, if he didn't tell you, then I can't either. Clan secret and all that." Sarutobi shrugged.

"_Damn that child! If he weren't a Jinchuriki I could have used him as a host!"_ Orochimaru cursed mentally.

In the stands, Gai was looking a little worried for his student.

"I hope he doesn't just jump in like that." the Green Beast said.

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed. "One of those orbs is powerful enough to maybe vaporize this stadium. Two of then combined can be nothing good."

"Still, how can they fight like that?" Asuma scratched his chin. "I mean, Naruto no longer had legs, so he probably can't move, and Lee can't his him without getting seriously burned."

"Oh, Naruto can move, alright." Asuna assured. "Even faster then before, too, since fire weighs less, nearly nothing actually."

"And if Lee attacks him…" Negi began but stopped when Lee made his move.

Lee, knowing that he had wasted enough time watching Naruto transform, suddenly appeared in front of the being of fire and thrust a super-powered fist into his gut, following with a roundhouse kick to the head.

But, much to his and the audience' surprise, his fist passed through Naruto' body without resistance, while his head was temporarily disintegrated by the kick before it completely reformed to its previous state. Furthermore, Lee' hand and leg were on fire, and he had too quickly extinguish them as he took his distance.

"What the hell?" Kakashi's eyes bulged.

"It passed right through!" Kurenai said as she made a ram handsign "And it's not a genjutsu!"

"So much power…!" Kakashi said as he briefly flashed his Sharingan.

"I can no longer see his coils… no, it's as if his entire body is made of chakra!" Neji grunted in discomfort as he risked a peak with his Byakugan.

"Of course not." Negi smirked. "Contrary to what you might have thought, Naruto isn't covered in fire. HE IS FIRE!"

"What kind of technique is that?" Kurenai asked in awe.

"The same he used in the preliminaries. It's just that this time he's using it in its true form." Asuna explained. "It's _**Magia Erebea**_."

Back on the arena Naruto decided to speak.

"_**How do you like my newest technique, Lee? I made it especially with you in mind."**_ Naruto said in voice similar to a demonic whisper, though it somehow seemed to echo in the silent stadium.

"I see what he means." Gai said grimly. "Lee only had taijutsu. In this form, Naruto is not only invulnerable to it, but can also harm Lee greatly."

"Yes, that's true." Negi agreed. "But that's not all. Just watch."

In the arena Naruto finally began to move. Just as Asuna had said, his speed was even greater then before. But what came as a surprise was that when he moved he left a wall of fire behind.

As he moved more and more, it became obvious what his plan was. In less then five seconds Lee was standing in the center of the arena surrounded by a large circle of fire.

"I don't understand what he's trying to do." Kakashi stated. "Sure, Lee's surrounded by fire. But he could easily jump over it."

"Not for long." Asuna smirked.

As soon as the circle was complete, Naruto jumped until he was right above Lee, a stream of fire still connecting him to the circle of fire. At that precise moment, he clapped his hands together and the stream that connected him and the circle grew in width until Naruto was at the top of a dome of fire, Lee completely hidden behind the flames.

"Oh god!" Kurenai gasped. "Lee will be burned alive!"

"No, he's fine. There aren't any flames inside the dome." Kakashi told Gai as he kept a hand on his shoulder in order to stop him from jumping in.

"Then what's the point of this jutsu, if it doesn't even touch the opponent?" Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it could be used that way too, but Naruto doesn't want to give Lee any lasting injuries." Negi assured them.

"Then what's the point?" Kakashi asked.

"Just keep your eyes on Naruto. He's about to take his flames to the next level." Asuna smirked.

As Naruto stood above the dome of fire, his lower body merged with it, he closed his eyes briefly before he once again opened them, revealing his Yokai Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"_**Amaterasu!"**_ Naruto whispered and the fire suddenly began to turn black, starting from around his eyes and quickly ending at the base of the dome of fire.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Kakashi gasped.

"What is that?" Asuma asked.

"Those are the flames of the _**Amaterasu**_, a hijutsu of the Mangekyo Sharingan." Kurenai replied.

"Those flames will burn whatever they touch for days." Kakashi added.

"LEE!" Gai cried out when he heard the news and was already in midair when several tentacles made of shadow wrapped around him and forcefully brought him back to his seat.

"Didn't Negi-kun tell you earlier that Naruto doesn't want to maim your student?" Takane said annoyed.

"She's right, the fire is still not touching Lee." Neji said. "But he's no longer using the gates."

As he said that, the fire retreated to Naruto, who landed next to a passed out Lee.

"Naruto used the flames of the _**Amaterasu **_to instantly burn all the oxygen inside the dome, while making sure it did not ignite within the dome. If he did it slowly, Lee would have been tempted to try to escape through the fire." Negi explained.

"Is that circular trench..." Asuma began as he stared at the smoking trench left behind where the edges of the dome had been.

"Yes. It was actually a sphere of fire, but the underground half was more like a spider-web. There is little oxygen to burn underground, after all." Negi explained.

"Add the lack of oxygen to the exhaustion and muscle damage that comes from opening five of the gates and it's obvious Lee will pass out." Asuna shrugged as Naruto reverted to his normal state.

"Still, Lee will be pretty annoyed he didn't score any hits on Naruto-kun." Tenten chuckled.

"Hey, he saw Naruto's 'flames of youth' up close! Isn't that enough?" Negi declared with a barely hidden grin.

"INDEED, NARUTO-KUN WAS MOST YOUTHFUL!" Gai exclaimed, glad that his student was going to be okay.

In the Kage booth everyone was in awe. Well, in awe and scared shitless in some cases.

"You know, THAT is what I call Hokage." Sarutobi said with a smile. "Literally."

"Good one, sensei." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Seriously speaking, If he were at least 18 I would have handed the position to him right here and now." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, don't go make any rash decisions. I want at least one kid before Naruto-kun gets the hat." Anko said with a small blush.

"Wow. Just wow." E said. "I thought that my _**Raiton no Yoroi**_ was a powerful supplementary technique, but this…"

"He could annihilate an army just by passing through them." Samui nodded.

"_Shit! Fuck! Why? Why, now god? Of all the times for someone like this to appear, why now?"_ Orochimaru cursed mentally. _"The only way to kill the brat is to catch him by surprise, and since according to Kabuto he's a sensor, that's rather unlikely. Well, even in that form I doubt he could pass through the barrier my servants will erect when I start fighting the old monkey. From what I know of the Amaterasu, the more the flames spread, the less potent they become. Sure, they'll burn through anything, but it will take longer."_

"There will be a fifteen minutes intermission before the next match in order to allow contestant Fuhen to rest and for the Uchiha to get here. If Sasuke Uchiha does not show up, he will be disqualified and banned from participating at the next two Chunin Exams." Genma announced.

"**WHAT?"** Sakura screeched. "They can't disqualify Sasuke-kun just because he doesn't show up to fight that loser!"

"Did she just call my fiancée a loser?" asked a deathly female voice just behind Sakura and she felt a hand grasp her left shoulder, increasing the feeling of dread.

"That she did." answered another female voice and Sakura found her lower body incased in sand.

As the pink-haired banshee slowly turned around, she found herself staring into a pair of slit golden eyes belonging to a blue-haired woman who had her hair arranged in two ponytails that flowed to her waist. She was dressed in tight blue top that accentuated her bust, with a pair of jeans of the same color. She also had several leather bracers on her arms, all of them as well as the rest of her attire decorated with purple flame designs. She was Nibi no Nekomata in human form.

Next to her was her sister, Ichibi. She was dressed in dress similar to the one Naruto had given her when they first met, with a few differences though. For example, unlike the pinkish material Naruto had used, this outfit was completely white with golden trims that accentuated her golden hair and eyes.

"And who might you be, miss?" Kakashi inquired with an eye smile.

"Yes, I haven't seen you around before." Kurenai added as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, we've been in Konoha for the last few weeks." Nibi smiled. "My name is Ni and this is my sister Ichi." she made the introductions and the two allowed the jounin to sense their youki.

"You don't say…" Kakashi said as he began to sweat.

"You mentioned that Naruto is your fiancée." Kurenai changed the subject.

"Yes, both of us are engaged with him. It happened a few days after the Preliminaries." Ichibi explained.

"Does Hokage-sama know about this?" Asuma inquired as he discretely reached for his trench knives.

"Of course. He was there to greet us when we… arrived." Nibi gave them a smirk.

"Oh, look, the match is about to start." Asuna pointed out, trying – and failing – to hide her amused grin.

Down in the arena a bored Naruto was standing by Genma's side.

"Sasuke Uchiha has ten seconds to show up or he will be disqualified." Genma announced, not really caring if the brat got there or not.

But, to his displeasure, a smoke bomb exploded at the contestants' entrance and when it cleared Sasuke was there, more Emo then ever.

"I am..." Sasuke began arrogantly.

"Late." Genma cut him off. "Get over here before I decide to disqualify you."

Sasuke was about to say something but a glare from Genma got him moving to the center of the arena.

"Hajime!" Genma called out as he took his distance.

"Ready to lose, dobe?" Sasuke mocked as he got in a taijutsu stance.

"Foolish little Sasuke." Naruto said in Itachi's voice, making the Uchiha's eyes go wide. "You still don't have enough hatred." Naruto finished and activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before whispering _**"Tsukuyomi!"**_

A second later Sasuke yelled in pain and horror after witnessing the Uchiha Massacre for three days, though this time he was killed as well, but last, in order to witness it all. Then, he passed out.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen!" Genma announced, making no effort to hide his grin.

"Flawless victory!" Naruto said loudly as he raised his right fist, followed by cheers from a good portion of the spectators.

"Why did you show him that movie, Mortal Kombat, Chachamaru-chan?" Negi asked the green-haired girl.

"I didn't." Chachamaru replied amused.

"Huh?" Negi blinked in surprise.

"What movie are you talking about?" Naruto asked casually after appearing behind Negi via Hiraishin.

"Nothing important." Asuna smirked.

"**NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN?"** Sakura screeched, causing everyone in a mile radius to cringe.

"_**Tsukuyomi!"**_ Naruto muttered as he put her under the illusion, causing her to have a reaction similar to Sasuke's.

"What did you do to her?" Kakashi whispered to the blond.

"72 hours of Sasuke and Neji making out." Naruto told him with disgust.

Shino then proceeded to forfeit when his and Eva's match was called and Genma couldn't blame him for it. Thus the match between Temari and Hinata began.

"You should give up, Hinata." Temari told the pale-eyed girl. "I can blow away anything you throw at me."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that." Hinata smiled as she summoned her artifact and activated her Gokei Byakugan.

"Take this then! _**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!**_" Temari called out as she unleashed a tornado at her opponent.

Hinata was caught within it and raised into the air as she was slashed by the wind a few times. But she soon revealed to be a Mizu Bunshin by turning into water.

Temari jumped away just in time to dodge a torrent of water Hinata had aimed at her from behind. Unfortunately for the blonde, she jumped a little to high and it took a bit too long to land and regain balance. And that extra second was all Hinata needed.

"_**Suiton: Fukusū no Kanketsusen no jutsu!"**_ Hinata called out after a dozen handsigns before slamming both hands into the ground. Immediately, several geysers erupted around Temari, showering her in cold water and blocking her vision.

"_**Daikamaitachi no jutsu!"**_ Temari called out as the water before blowing the water in from of her away. Unfortunately, she missed Hinata.

"_**Suiton: Daikanketsusen no jutsu!"**_ Hinata called out and a huge geyser erupted from under Temari and raised her into the air. Hinata then immediately created six Mizu Bunshin around the large geyser.

"_**Suiton: Dai Suiro no jutsu!"**_ the clones called out as one, encasing Temari in a huge orb of heavy water.

Needless to say, Genma declared Hinata the winner.

Naruto and Gaara had barely gotten in the center of the arena along with Genma in order to start the next match when white feathers began to fall from the sky.

"The Invasion has begun." Naruto stated grimly.

**A.N.: Finally done, hope you all liked it. Sorry it took so long, I have some exams that I need to study for.**

**Next time: ****Invasion and Reunion**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Chapter checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Invasion and Reunion**

"The invasion has begun." Naruto said grimly.

"Yes, I believe the snake was too shocked by the Uchiha's defeat at your hands… or rather eyes, to commence the invasion then." Gaara commented calmly.

"Should I bother asking how you two know about this invasion?" Genma inquired as he took out a few more senbon.

"Nah, you should worry about those incoming sound nin." Naruto replied while summoning his sword as a five sound nin approached them. Before the other two could do as much as blink, Naruto was sheathing his sword._**"Shinmeiryu Ougi: Zanganken!"**_ he announced as all five enemies fell to the ground, literally cut in half in the chest region.

"How did you…" Genma began before shaking his head. "Meh, you can turn into fire, something like this shouldn't surprise me."

Just then a smoke bomb erupted in the Kage booth before the 'Kazekage' jumped away with the Hokage as hostage.

"So, are you ready to see your beloved village burn, Sarutobi-sensei?" the 'Kazekage' inquired.

"I never will, Orochimaru." Sarutobi replied as he freed himself from Orochimaru's grip and jumped away, with Anko appearing besides him.

"Hello, _sensei_." Anko spat.

"Ah, Anko-kun. Shouldn't you go play with someone in your league?" Orochimaru chuckled as he ripped away the Kazekage's face as well as the Kage robes, remaining in his usual outfit..

"I would." Anko smirked as the Sound Four created a square barrier around them. "But seeing that we're dealing with sound scum, you're the only one that comes close."

"Confident, aren't we?" Orochimaru taunted before dodging a _**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu**_ from Sarutobi followed by _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin**_ from Anko. "Well, I guess it's time to take this up a notch. _**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!**_" he called out as he sent a large fireball at the two.

Meanwhile, out side the barrier Jiraiya, the Raikage and his bodyguard were discussing what to do.

"…and I'll deal with the summons that are expected to come from the western side of the village." Jiraiya said when an ANBU squad appeared besides them and one of them jumped straight towards the barrier, getting incinerated on contact.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" E asked the ANBU captain.

"We're trying to assist Hokage-sama." he replied.

"Well, you would just get in the way even if you did get in there." Jiraiya shrugged. "I suggest you guys protect the Daimyos and the nobles. Go."

The ANBU reluctantly obliged and headed towards the VIPs after which the other three departed as well.

Down in the stands of the arena the fighting was going rather well, with all the higher ranking ninja knowing about the invasion beforehand.  
"HOW MANY DID YOU GET, MY ETERNAL RIVAL?" Gai asked as he and Kakashi were beck-to-back.

"Ten so far. What about you, Gai?" Kakashi inquired.

"ELEVEN! IT WOULD SEEM THAT I AM IN THE LEAD!" Gai announced with enthusiasm as he dodged a few kunai.

"Could you idiots shut up? I can barely hear my twenty-second victim beg for mercy." Eva said annoyed as he appeared before the two with her hand literally holding the heart of a sound nin. While still inside him.

"Um….sorry." Gai apologized, looking almost as green as his spandex.

"Too late." Eva sighed, noticing that the poor guy had stopped struggling. "Oh well, there's more then that came from." she shrugged and headed for the nearest sound nin.

Gai and Kakashi exchanged a glance before they got a better view of their surroundings.

Asuna was cleaving ninja left and right along with Setsuna and Chachamaru whose arms had mysteriously morphed into blades, Konoka was healing any ally in a hundred meter radius, both Nodoka and Yue had books floating before them and were raining arrows of fire and light, and Haruna was having her dinosaur summons eat anyone dumb enough to get near enough as she cackled madly.

"Thank kami they're on our side." Kakashi muttered as he dodged a few shuriken. At the same time Negi appeared a few meters from them in his _**Raisou Taisou 2**_ form with an _**Ensis Exsequens**_ on each hand. He only stood there for two seconds before he used his _**Raisou Shundou**_ to appear in the middle of a dozen sound nin before he began cutting them down.

"You can say that again." Gai said as he stared in awe at Negi's speed.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. Why aren't any Suna nin around here?" Kakashi asked Asuma as he and Kurenai appeared besides him to take a breather.

"Because Naruto somehow convinced them to join our side during a discrete visit to Suna's elders." Kurenai replied. "Asuma, what did he do? You were with him, right?"

"Well…" Asuma began.

_Flashback_

"Naruto, are you SURE about this course of action?" Asuma asked, sweating profusely.

"Oh, positive." Naruto nodded with conviction.

"You know, for some reason I seriously doubt that." Asuma mumbled.

"Oh, I wonder why." Izumo said sarcastically.

"Gee, I don't know." Kotetsu replied. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're tied up." he said annoyed.

The four of them were tied up in the middle of Suna's Council Room, with several blades pointed at their necks by various Suna ANBU. They had managed to sneak into the Village Hidden in the Sand, get passed all the security unnoticed… and then Naruto casually walked over to the guards of the Kazekage Tower and asked to see Elder Chiyo.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Izumo demanded.

"He wasn't thinking at all, obviously!" Kotetsu yelled back.

"You two do realize that I can turn you dust with a mere thought, right?" Naruto asked them with a twitch on his forehead.

"Sorry for doubting your insanity, boss." the two answered in one voice.

Before Naruto could retort, the doors of the chamber opened and two old people entered escorted by four ANBU.

"Nice of you to join us." Naruto said sarcastically. "About time too, I was almost feeling myself grow _old_."

"Yes, I'm sure you did." Chiyo replied. "I was told that you showed up asking for me, saying that you have information about my grandson Sasori and the Sandaime Kazekage. While I don't really don't give a damn about the Sandaime…" the old woman said, shocking the ANBU "…I would like to see my grandson one last time before I die."

"Well, to tell you the truth, those two subjects are connected." Naruto confessed. "You see, Sasori killed the Sandaime Kazekage and turned his corpse into one of his Human Puppets."

"I'm listening." Chiyo said with narrowed eyes.

"Can you have us untied already? Some tea would be nice as well." Naruto smirked.

"I'm sorry. Even though I prefer to stay away from such business, the current politics…" Chiyo began.

"Did I mention that I already know every detail of the Suna-Oto Invasion of Konoha?" Naruto asked casually, causing the Suna nin to tense. "Or that Orochimaru assassinated your Yondaime Kazekage and had him replaced with a double with the help of that traitor Baki?"

"You lie." one of the ANBU hissed. "You're just trying to save your skin you leaf scum."

"I have no need of your help, you foolish worm." Naruto said coldly as he appeared behind the two elders. "If I wanted to crush the village, I could easily unleash the Kyubi within me like you plan to have Gaara do with Ichibi in Konoha."

The Suna nin were stunned. The blond boy had escaped the ropes that tightly tied him. Not only that, but he was in striking range of their village's most important members. Add the fact that each and every ANBU had a Naruto at their side with a blade of energy at their necks, and their position was not good.

"What do you want?" Chiyo asked calmly. She was old and selfish and didn't really give a damn about her life or those of someone else.

"I want you to take temporary command of the village until a new Kazekage is elected." Naruto began as he casually walked around the room, looking at the statues of the former Kazekage in interest. "I want you to have your ninja NOT enter Konoha and to kill the Oto nin outside the village. I want you to be prepared to fight against Akatsuki, an organization composed entirely of S-rank missing nin that are capturing the Jinchuriki and extracting the Biiju inside them in order to use their power for their own plans. I want you to know that I could crush you all into fine sand if you're too thick to listen to reason and understand that you've been fooled and that even if, by some miracle, you could defeat Konoha you would be so weakened that even a minor Hidden Village could crush you."

"Interesting." Chiyo said after a few minutes. "But tell me, do you have ANY information on my grandson?"

"He's a member of Akatsuki." Naruto replied. "He's turned most of his body into a puppet, leaving only a small organic part, probably his heart, in order to make chakra strings from. His former partner was Orochimaru, until the snake defected. Considering his past, it's very likely that he'll be the one to attempt to capture Gaara." Naruto paused before glaring at the old woman. "You remember Gaara, don't you? The one you sealed the Ichibi into before he was even born, killing his mother in the process."

At this the old woman looked down in shame. _That_ was something she did care about. It was one of her greatest regrets, along with her grandson.

"I'll make it nice and simple for you." Naruto said. "Keep quiet to Oto about this, kill as many as you can when the Invasion starts, and then retreat without harming any Konoha nin. Do that and we may consider making another alliance treaty between Suna and Konoha. Betray us, and **I will personally bury every last civilian in this village under the eyes of its ninja so that they regret their mistake, before killing them as well, slowly and painfully.**" Naruto finished in a demonic voice, his Yokai Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan spinning wildly as dark energy emanated from his body.

"What makes you think you have that kind of power, Kyubi or not?" Chiyo narrowed her eyes. "Just WHO are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen, son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and the heiress of the Uzumaki clan of the former Uzushigakure Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. I am also the founder and Head of the Fuhen clan of Konoha." Naruto answered, making the eyes of everyone else in the room widen in shock.

"I see…" Chiyo said, looking at the blond boy much more carefully, weighing his words. "It would seem that the plan you are proposing is in Sunagakure's advantage either way. And, I sense that you speak the truth. I accept your proposal." she said. "Now tell me more about what you know of my grandson Sasori. It would seem that his group is worth more attention then Orochimaru, considering their objectives…"

_End Flashback_

"And after that Naruto and the two geezers talked for a few hours." Asuma said after giving a short version of the story. "Heh, Naruto was so exasperated after that that I thought he was going to kill the first person he ran across. Apparently, the two geezers fell asleep a few times while he was talking."

"You know, after seeing his match, I think he could have easily held true to his threat." Kakashi remarked.

"Yes, but I doubt he would have done it. After all, the reason for this mission was to avoid unnecessary loss of life." Kurenai pointed out.

"True." Asuma nodded before jumping back into the fray.

Back down in the arena, Gaara was showing his true allegiance by crushing one sand nin after another while Naruto was slicing oto nin left and right.

"We have to do something about that barrier." Genma muttered in a moment of respite as he glanced at the Kage booth.

"I can take care of it in several ways. But with it there, the snake is trapped as well." Naruto told him. He then looked up at the barrier as well and blinked in surprise when he recognized one of the nin supporting it. A certain red head. "What the hell is Tayuya doing there? Kimimaro should have been the fourth pillar of the barrier!"

"Apparently there has been a change of plans." Gaara shrugged before crushing another poor soul.

"But why? He's Orochimaru's most loyal…" Naruto trailed off before his eyes widened. "Shit, his lungs must have gotten worse. He's probably too sick to fight."

"Maybe, but that girl is still there." Gaara pointed out. "If you remove her, the barrier collapses."

"Don't worry, I have it covered." Naruto replied and vanished in a stream of yellow.

He reappeared where Sarutobi's seat had been, right outside the barrier. He then calmly began to walk around it, passing Sakon and Ukon and heading for Tayuya's position.

"What do you want, shithead?" Tayuya asked smugly.

"I want you." Naruto said as he stared into her eyes.

"What?" Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to spoil your little fantasy shithead, but I'm not interested in what fucking crap you have to offer."

"Even if it involves your friend Kin?" Naruto smirked.

"What the fuck did you do to her? Answer me, you bastard!" Tayuya erupted.

"Do to her?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I didn't DO anything to her. I merely made her an offer to leave Oto and join my clan."

"You lying motherfucker! Kin would never betray Oto! She would never abandon me!" Tayuya said angrily.

"Never betray Oto?" Naruto laughed. "Probably every Oto nin considers it daily, don't you? But you're right, she didn't abandon you." he turned serious.

"What do you mean?" Tayuya narrowed her eyes.

"You two leave Oto and join my clan, and I'll protect you from the council, Orochimaru and the rest. That was the deal I made with Kin before the preliminaries a month ago." Naruto explained in a lowered voice so that only the red head would hear.

"So you want me to have your kids or something?" Tayuya asked, rather pissed off.

"No. We barely know each other, and I honestly don't intend to marry a complete stranger." Naruto said. "If we would get closer as time goes by, who knows what might happen. But at this point you would just be adopted into my clan. No strings attached besides the obvious ones."

"What makes you think that you can protect me from Orochimaru?" Tayuya frowned.

"I'll beat his ass here and now and prove it." Naruto declared. "But before that…" he paused and walked _through_ the incinerating barrier and stopped right next to a gaping Tayuya. "… I need you to get away from here, at least on the other side of the stadium. Is that okay with you, Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked as he cupped her cheek.

"Sorry blondie, but I can't risk getting caught disobeying orders." Tayuya shook her head.

"I won't be giving you an option in this, sorry." Naruto chuckled as he took out three seal tags. He placed one an the back of each of her hands and one on her forehead.

Tayuya watched him with a little bit of fear, as she was unable to move else the double barrier would collapse. With a ram seal Naruto activated the tags and transported Tayuya to where Eva was standing in the stands drinking tea while enjoying the show. The two tags that had been placed on her hands suddenly ignited and a ghostly clone of Tayuya appeared and continued maintaining the barrier.

Naruto then proceeded to place tags on the hands of the three(four) oto nin maintaining the barrier. However, unlike Tayuya these scum didn't deserve another chance, so Naruto ended them by triggering the kill switch in their Cursed Seals that he gained control over when he devoured that small fragment of Orochimaru's soul. Like when Tayuya was transported away, ghostly copies of them appeared in their place. Considering that they had to stand still, placing some tags on them was rather easy. With that done, he casually stepped through the inner barrier using his Magic Cancel to negate the chakra around him.

Once inside, he found Sarutobi and Anko breathing heavily, with the Adamantite Staff in the Hokage's hands and a demonic looking shadow puppet behind Anko who's skin was pitch black.

Orochimaru on the other hand was glaring at him with the Kusanagi sword in his hand, after seeing what happened to his guards.

"Ready to take a break, you two?" Naruto inquired with a grin as a Kage Bunshin of his appeared beside each of the two Konoha nin.

"Yeah. I've had enough of old and slimy for one day." Anko smirked.

"I'll leave it to you." Sarutobi nodded.

With a nod from Naruto, the clones took the two out of the barrier via Hiraishin.

"You think you can defeat me, child?" Orochimaru sneered.

"Oh, I don't think so, I know so." Naruto smirked.

"You and your parents have ruined far too many of my plans." Orochimaru growled before a wicked grin formed on his face. "Actually, I think its time for a family reunion." He then ran through a series of handsigns and slammed his hands into the ground. _**"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"**_

Two coffins rose from the ground, one with the kanji for Four on it and the other had the Uzumaki swirl. "I was intending to use this technique against the old monkey, but I have the feeling that it would much more effective against you." the snake finished with glee as the two coffins opened revealing Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina.

"What happened?" Kushina blinked in surprise as she looked around. She saw Minato still in his coffin, Orochimaru who was cackling with glee and finally Naruto who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Orochi-teme!" Naruto called.

"What, brat?" Orochimaru asked.

"You fucked up with summoning my old man." Naruto pointed out.

"Huh?" Orochimaru blinked and quickly looked at Minato. When he touched him the body fell apart into dirt, a corpse of an Oto nin falling out of it. "Why didn't it work? Why didn't the soul appear?" Orochimaru asked furiously.

"His soul is within the Shinigami's stomach, you idiot." Naruto chuckled. "You have no idea how screwed you are right now, do you? You tried to steal from the Shinigami!"

"It matters not!" Orochimaru snapped at him. "I am immortal, thus I will never meet him!"

"Sure you won't!" Naruto teased him. "Now, I believe you summoned mom for a reason?"

"N-Naruto? I-Is that you?" Kushina stuttered after getting over the shock of seeing what looked like her husband fall to pieces.

"Yep. Hi!" Naruto grinned and waved at her.

"Well, as touching as this reunion seems to be, I'm afraid you're gonna get killed by your mother now, brat." Orochimaru smirked and thrust a kunai with a seal tag on it into Kushina's head. She began to steam and soon looked as if she were alive, if not for the lifeless look in her eyes. "Kill him!" the snake ordered.

Kushina immediately attacked Naruto, aiming a fist to his face. Naruto simply dodged under the blow and placed his right hand on her belly. It only took a moment for her body to regain the corpse-like look before suffering the same fate as Minato's.

"What?" Orochimaru yelled. "NO!"

But something else happened as well. From the decaying body a small blue silver mist oozed and then entered Naruto's belly, giving him a slight shock.

"What the hell? It felt like when I absorb something… but it's much weaker then that…" Naruto muttered to himself before shaking his head and looking at the angry Snake Sannin.

"HOW? How did you cancel the jutsu?" Orochimaru demanded.

"I have the power to destroy chakra. And since the jutsu needed chakra to work…" Naruto trailed off.  
"Damn you!" Orochimaru cursed again before flowing through a set of handsigns _**"Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu!"**_ he called out before he opened his mouth and unleashed a large bullet of fire that took the shape of a dragon's head.

Naruto, who had drawn and transformed his sword while Orochimaru was preparing his technique, smirked as the fire approached him.

"Finally an opportunity to test this! _**Bakuryuha**_!" he called out and slashed the fire bullet while unleashing a _**Kaze no Kizu**_ from his blade.

The fire bullet stopped, distorted into several twisters or red-hot energy and bounded back at Orochimaru, effectively melting his right arm and leg off. Unfortunately, it also hit the barrier where the fake Kidomaru stood and pierced it, dispelling the fake and collapsing the barrier.

Before Naruto could do more then scowl in annoyance, Kabuto appeared, scooped up Orochimaru's body and ran off, leaving a dozen Oto ninja to fight Naruto. And fight they did, for a grand total of ten seconds before he unleashed another _**Kaze no Kizu**_ that cut them to pieces.

But as he began to pursued Kabuto, he saw something that angered him greatly. In a more secluded part of the arena Danzo and 30 of his ROOT were fighting Anko and Sarutobi. Without a moment of hesitation Naruto changed direction and landed right on top of a ROOT member that was about to slash at Anko. Well, landed and cut the bastard in half, of course.

"What do you think you're doing, Danzo?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I'm taking what should have been mine years ago." Danzo sneered as he removed the bandages over his right eye, revealing a Sharingan.

"Where did you get THAT eye?" Naruto growled. "I though Itachi got rid of Shunsui's body after he killed him."

"He did. But I managed to recover it before it deteriorated too much." Danzo smirked as he reached for the bindings of his right hand.

But before he could do anything Naruto's eyes changed into the Yokai Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the space around Danzo's right shoulder distorted into a small black hole that sucked said bodypart inside before closing, making the heavily covered arm fall off in a rain of blood.

"**Damn you, you demon!"** Danzo yelled in pain as he grasped his bleeding shoulder. **"Do you have any idea what you have done?"**

"I know exactly what I've done." Naruto smirked. "That arm was made for you by Orochimaru with cells from Harashima Senju, giving you the Mokuton bloodline and the ability to calm demons, and has ten Sharingan eyes implanted in it, giving you the ability to control demons." Naruto described the arm. "You made it just for me. You really shouldn't have!" Naruto finished childishly.

"How? How did you know? Everyone besides Orochimaru and myself that had known has already been silenced." Danzo growled.

"It does not matter." Sarutobi intervened as he glared at Danzo. "You are hereby found guilty of Treason. Your punishment is death." he declared.

Danzo was about to reach for the severed hand when it burst into black flames.

"Amaterasu again, huh…" Danzo muttered under his breath.

"Yep, and…" Naruto began with a smirk.

Suddenly red crystal spikes emerged from beneath each ROOT shinobi, quickly impaling them through either heart or head, killing them instantly.

"Hey, you should have called me sooner for the fun!" Kin said as she jumed next to Danzo.

"Sorry, I was a bit too focused on the fight." Naruto apologized, never taking his still activated eyes off Danzo. "It's time to end it." Naruto declared and in a few seconds his _**Susanoo**_ had formed and drew it's second blade, the Bakusaiga. "Die!" Naruto yelled as the giant figure impaled a surprisingly stationary Danzo in the heart.

But after a few seconds Danzo disappeared and appeared behind the Hokage with a kunai ready to strike, no visible chest wound or ripped kimono besides the missing right arm. However he never managed to strike as he froze up, his clothes getting colored red starting from the chest.

"Im-Impossible…the _**Izanagi**_ controls reality… that wound should have ceased to exist!" Danzo gasped as he spit blood.

"Nothing can cancel or heal the wounds inflicted by the sword Bakusaiga." Naruto declared as the old war hawk fell to the ground dead. Before anyone could speak, Naruto used the Kamui once again and got rid of the flames on the modified arm as well as Danzo's body. Then, he simply opened a pocket dimension and tossed the arm inside for later study.

"Well, as much as I would want to celebrate, we have an invasion to take care of." Anko sulked a bit.

"What happened to Orochimaru?" Sarutobi inquired.

"I took his right arm and leg, but the barrier collapsed at that point and Kabuto managed to rescue him while I was fighting some oto nin." Naruto explained before turning towards Kin. "You were great, Kin-chan. You got the hang of your artifact very quick, considering you never heard of the Shoton bloodline before."

"Well, you gave me quite a bit of jutsu to practice with." Kin smiled at her pair of rings that had the kanji for Crystal on them.

"Still, it was your hard work." Naruto smiled. "Let's go see Tayuya, shall we? I need to do something about her Cursed Seal before the Snake wakes up." he finished and the four headed for Eva and Tayuya's location.

When they got there they found the two drinking sake instead of tea and laughing out loud. Eva was laughing because of Tayuya. Tayuya was laughing because she was drunk.

"Tayuya?" Naruto blinked in surprise when he saw her.

"Damn. She's still a lightweight." Kin muttered.

"Hey there stud." Tayuya smirked and without further ado she kissed him fully on the lips.

Naruto stood for a few seconds in shock from being kissed by the red head, before he slightly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Just when Tayuya began to deepen the kiss, there was a bright glow from beneath the two and Evangeline's voice called out _**"Pactio!"**_ fully making Naruto as well as a now surprisingly sober Tayuya fully aware of their surroundings. They immediately broke the kiss and looked at the pactio card that was floating between them.

The card displayed Tayuya dressed in a black kimono that hugged her figure and holding a diamond flute at her lips, with a pair of rings with the kanji for Vibration on her hands.

"What the fuck is this?" Tayuya asked confused.

"This…" Naruto said as he handed her a copy. "Is your new weapon, as well as a contract between you and I. I'll explain it later; we need to end this Invasion. But before that…" he quickly tapped her Curse Seal and deactivated any and all remote techniques tied to it "There. It should be safe for now. You and Kin head for our compound. I'll be home by nightfall." Naruto finished and Shundoued away with Eva while Sarutobi and Anko sprinted after them.

"Well, he's an interesting guy, I'll give you that much." Tayuya stated as she licked her lips with a grin before following Kin towards the Fuhen compound.

As the four reached the outer walls of the village, Naruto dispelled one of the Kage Bunshin he had hidden under Henge in that area. Apparently, things were going rather well for Konoha. Less then two dozen wounded and none dead. Suna wasn't fairing any worse either, with around thirty wounded and only six dead. But since those guys were Orochimaru's spies, they didn't count as they had been killed the moment they and the other foot soldiers received their new orders.

Oto on the other hand… well, they were getting slaughtered. Between the dozens of toads that Naruto and Jiraiya had summoned in advance and hidden, killing the few snakes they managed to summon using the Oto-only platoons, the Suna nin stabbing them in the back and knowing all their strategies, they were screwed.

But then they showed up. Those three were beyond dangerous.

First there was a dark-skinned pale-blonde girl. She single-handedly killed one of the large snake summons. Literally! She blasted it to pieces with just one punch! And when she turned her attention towards the fools that summoned it, she didn't stop until half of their bones were broken. In other words she hit them once each. Not to mention that weird staff of hers that could grow much larger. Dozens were knocked out just from her swinging that thing.

Then there was that tall, busty and squinted eyed girl, with her weird clones and huge shuriken. Seriously, how the hell did she make her clones so resistant? Not to mention that damn cloak of hers that seemed to absorb whatever they threw at her.

And lastly there was that person… none of them ever saw it, and had no idea whether it was male or female… they had no idea where to look for it… all they knew was that all her victims fell dead with a hole in their head.

So it's understandable why Naruto couldn't wipe a grin off his face after this report of Ku Fei, Kaede and Mana's progress. The four decided to split up in order to cover more ground and Naruto headed for the place he sensed the most powerful chakra signature left. When he got there he saw an Oto nin, a rather high ranked one if his custom equipment had anything to say, finishing a familiar set of handsigns.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_ the Oto nin called out as he slammed his right hand into the ground after drawing some of his own blood.

The customary smoke cloud appeared and Naruto wondered once again what it was with Summoning techniques and smoke. His train of thought stopped however when he saw the size of the summon and more importantly the species.

"Of all the possible summons, it just had to be a vicious one, huh?" Naruto muttered annoyed as he stared upwards at the boss summon of the Scorpions. With a sigh, Naruto grew his contrasting wings and flew to the same height the summoner was on top of the scorpion boss.

"What the…?" the Oto nin looked in surprise at this new opponent. "What kind of jutsu is that?"

"**That's no jutsu."** the summon said in a as it swung it'\s poisoned sting at Naruto who easily dodged. **"It's some kind of demonic bloodline."**

"Oh, quite knowledgeable, aren't you." Naruto remarked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen, Founder and Head of the Fuhen clan. May I inquire the names of my opponents?"

"I am Menoke Shibitoku, Commander of the second Battalion of Oto. And this is Sasoshiki, Boss of the Scorpion summons." the Oto nin sneered. "Remember those names as they belong to the one who will kill you."

"You talk too much." Naruto shook his head before pointing his right hand at the scorpion and calling out the name of the spell he had mentally chanted _**"Captus Flammeus!"**_

With that a huge stream of fire burst from Naruto's hand and surrounded the scorpion, binding it in place along with its summoner.

"This won't be enough to beat us, you brat!" the Oto nin screamed in anger as he began to spit large quantities of water in an attempt to extinguish the flames.

"Well, how exactly should I finish him?" Naruto muttered to himself. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he felt unusually tired which raised a lot of alarms since he shouldn't have used more then 10% of his chakra at most. He felt an odd sensation since that fight with Orochimaru, when he freed his mother's soul from his control.

"_Naruto-kun, why don't you try THAT?"_ Kyubi suggested. _"You won't have such a good practice target anytime soon. You never used IT outside of mindscape before because you didn't want to damage the village. Now that you're outside and there's nobody else around, this is a perfect opportunity!"_

"_You're right, Kyu-chan. It's time to try it out."_ Naruto agreed as he flew much higher and positioned himself directly above his two enemies.

He began by pointing his right arm at the giant scorpion, palm open. After that he placed his right hand on his left elbow, holding it tightly.

_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Septem spiritus lucis, umbra, aqua, ignis, aer, terra et obscure, coeuntes inimucum universus!"**_ Naruto chanted, putting half of his remaining chakra into controlling the spell. He paused for a second as he gave his opponents one last glance before finishing the spell _**"Sagitta Magica Convergentia Chaos!"**_

During his chant six magical arrows materialized and started rotating around his outstretched arm. These six arrows were of six different elements: light, shadow, water, fire, wind and earth. Before the open palm of his left hand appeared a seventh arrow, an arrow of darkness. As the chant continued the six arrows rotated around his left arm faster, approaching the seventh more and more. When the chant ended the six merged with the seventh before exploding towards the two enemies in a blast of chaotic energy.

It all lasted one moment. In that one moment that the blast hit the summoner and the summon a huge explosion consumed them in a dark and golden light.

The explosion had a radius of one hundred meters and was visible in the shape of a huge dome. Oddly, while it lasted around thirty seconds it didn't increase in size as time passed. It maintained the same size and shape the entire time. Also, there were no shockwaves whatsoever.

When the technique ended, it leaved a perfectly round crater, as smooth as glass. There was no surrounding debris either. It seemed as if whatever the blast touched, it destroyed completely leaving absolutely nothing behind. A truly devastating technique.

"Arrow of Chaos: Success." Naruto smiled as he looked at the perfectly round crated beneath him.

**A.N.: Well, I wrote this chapter surprisingly quickly. It was probably because if finally got to some of the main pillars of the story.**

**I considered making this technique even stronger, but I had to remind myself that he was just using the Sagitta Magica as fuel. There will be more powerful versions, of course, but not anytime soon. In fact, one of my ideas is similar to the Biiju Ball that Killer Bee is teaching Naruto in the manga. I'll wait to see how that turns out.**

**At any rate, I hope you liked this chapter. If so, make sure to review. Also, there is a new poll on my profile. Make sure to vote!**

**Next time: ****Aftermath**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**Aftermath**

"Honored Council of Konoha…" Sarutobi began the first council meeting after the Oto Invasion. "A week has passed since the Invasion and the final reports have been filed."

"Well, I think we got off pretty easily, if we were to look at the more visible damage." Tsume Inuzuka shrugged.

"Yes, better then we could have ever imagined." Sarutobi nodded with a smile. "None of our ninja have died, and the few that were injured will be back to active duty in a few days. The one that suffered the most damage was…" the old man glanced at the file before him "Maito Gai, who opened four gates when he was ambushed by some Oto jounin. He'll be fine in a week, so I am told."

"Actually, I saw him doing laps around the village earlier this morning." Nara Shikakau informed them, causing them all to sweatdrop at the eccentric man's antics.

"At any rate, I have received word from the Fire Daimyo. He is very pleased by our performance and preparation, and will increase our budget by 10% until the village has fully recovered." Sarutobi informed them.

"10%!" Inoichi Yamanaha exclaimed.

"Isn't that double then what we requested?" Shikaku added surprised.

"Yes, he was very generous indeed." Sarutobi nodded. "He mentioned that with so many talented young ninja he saw in the Chunin Exams, a little bonus would be a good idea." He told them before glancing at the youngest member of the Council. "Would you happen to know what else the Daimyo was thinking, Naruto-kun?"

"Well…" Naruto began with a foxy grin "I might have mentioned to him that after such a resounding victory, it would be a good opportunity to flaunt his wealth."

"You don't say…" Sarutobi said amused.

"When exactly did you speak with the Daimyo, Fuhen?" Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"Well, he wanted to talk with me about that little hole I made outside the village." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes, that is actually part of the next order of business in out meeting today." Sarutobi interfered. "Besides the two holes in the village exterior wall and the few buildings destroyed in those areas, the most notice-worthy damage was done by you, Naruto-kun." he paused as he reread what the file said. "According to the specialists that inspected the area, everything touched by your attack ceases to exist. Do you mind telling us more about this technique?"

"Well Hokage-sama, this is one of my recently developed techniques and is a clan secret…" Naruto began hesitantly.

"Oh, I don't want details on how to use it or the like, I just need to know what type it is and what exactly does it do in order to add it to the Forbidden Scroll." Sarutobi explained.

"Well regarding what type it is, it's a mid to long-range technique. It uses elemental energy." Naruto said, choosing his words carefully.

"An elemental jutsu?" Aburame Shibi inquired with curiosity "What element does it use, if I may ask?"

"All of them." Naruto smirked.

After a rather long silent pause, Inoichi cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, did you just say that you used all the elements in that jutsu?" he asked for clarification.

"All the primary elements, yes." Naruto confirmed.

"Preposterous!" Hiashi slammed his fist into the table in front of him. "A five element jutsu is unheard of!"

"Seven." Naruto corrected.

"Pardon?" Shikaku blinked.

"My technique uses all seven of the primary elements." Naruto elaborated.

"Naruto-kun, there are only five primary elements: fire, water, earth, wind and lightning." Tsume corrected him.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Inuzuka-san." Naruto said calmly. "Nara-san, I believe you have an idea of what I speak of. Care to elaborate?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe you're talking about the light and dark elements." Shikaku said slowly as he held Naruto's gaze.

"Yes, now that I think about it, the shadow manipulation of the Nara Clan use a weaker version of the dark element." Choza Akimichi said thoughtfully.

"Close, but not quite." Naruto sighed. "The Nara Clan uses the Shadow element, which is the polar opposite of the light element. After all, where there is light, there is no shadow. Where there is shadow, there is no light." he elaborated.

"So your technique is a fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, shadow and light elemental jutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

"Not quite. While it does use fire, water, earth, wind, light and shadow, the final element is not lightning. After all, lightning is not a primary element." Naruto announced.

"Absurd!" Hiashi declared.

"Hate to agree with him, but he's right." Tsume added.

"Does anyone know how lighting is formed in nature?" Naruto asked in a bored voice.

"Thunder clouds?" Shikaku guessed.

"Very good." Naruto nodded in approval. "And how are those clouds formed?"

"Well, the water vapors…" Sarutobi began thoughtfully.

"Ok, long story short, water is evaporated by heat, in other words fire, and reaches the sky, where it is gathered with the help of the wind and dust, in other words earth, into clouds. When a warm cloud and a cold cloud join together, it becomes a thunder cloud and lightning discharges from it into the ground." Naruto explained quickly, having lost his patience.

"So water, fire, wind and earth are needed for lightning to form in nature?" Inoichi clarified.

"Yes. And since everyone has those four elements in their chakra, no mater in what quantities, everyone can use lightning element. It also depends on ones nervous system, since that also uses small electrical discharges." Naruto confirmed.

"Then what exactly IS the seventh primary element?" Shikaku asked.

"Darkness." Naruto smirked.

"Can you tell us any other techniques that use this darkness element?" Shibi inquired.

"Well, one of them is the Amaterasu of the Mangekyo Sharingan. It uses both fire and darkness elements." Naruto shrugged.

"And another?" Sarutobi asked.

"You were all at the preliminaries, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Tsume confirmed.

"Do you remember how I changed my appearance during my fight?" the blond asked.

"Yes. Go on." Sarutobi nodded.

"That was a pure darkness technique. The Magia Erebea is without a doubt the ultimate darkness technique, though I didn't use it at its full potential in the preliminaries." Naruto smiled.

"What do you mean by 'at its full potential'?" Shikaku asked.

"The main characteristic of darkness is to consume all that comes in contact with it, to suck everything in. I used it that way in the Finals, when I merged with that fire technique." Naruto declared. "And no, I'm not giving any more details then that." he added.

"I see…" Sarutobi mused as he stroked his chin. "What was the name of the seven element technique we were talking about? And what is its effect?"

"The effect is to destroy all that comes in contact with it." Naruto informed them. "As for the name, I call it the _**Arrow of Chaos**_."

"Very well, moving on to more unpleasant issues." Sarutobi said after writing down the information Naruto had given them. "Despite the fact that we lost none of our shinobi, there were deaths of Konoha citizens. I'm talking of course about Danzo and his ROOT division, as well as the… _unfortunate loss_ of out beloved Civilian Council." he finished with sarcasm.

"Yes." Naruto nodded solemnly. "May they rest in piss."

Snorts of laughter were poorly suppressed all over the Council Chamber; even the hidden ANBU couldn't suppress a few sniggers.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized with an evil smirk. "I meant to say: Rest in pieces."

"The words you're looking for are 'Rest in peace'." Shibi informed him.

"No, that's just wishful thinking." Naruto chuckled, and several of the other council members couldn't help but join him.

The reason was simple: the day after the Invasion, the entire Civilian Council had been found in the hidden ROOT Headquarters cut in small pieces, after they had apparently soiled themselves from fear. Even Hiashi couldn't suppress a small twitch of his mouth at the irony of Naruto's words.

"At any rate, evidence shows that Danzo has been giving Orochimaru classified information on our Konoha nin, as well as information we gather on ninja from other countries." Sarutobi ended the laughter.

"We already knew that, oji-san." Naruto reminded him while pointing at his own temple.

"Yes, but now we have the evidence to prove it." Sarutobi reminded him.

"Prove it to who?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "To the civilian council?"

"Good point." Sarutobi agreed. "But until we found the civilian council as well as the said evidence in the ROOT Headquarters, we weren't in this favorable position. We didn't know there wouldn't be any meddlers left after the Invasion."

"_YOU didn't know."_ Naruto though with a mental smirk.

"Still, now we need a new civilian council." Shikaku muttered in annoyance.

"Yeah, at least with the previous ones we knew the patterns of their schemes." Inoichi agreed.

"True." Sarutobi groaned.

"Ahem." Naruto cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Actually, from what I read in the laws of Konoha that I've been going over lately, Konoha does not require a civilian council." Naruto began.

"**What?"** everyone else asked loudly.

"Yes, according to the laws of Konoha, the civilian council may only exist in times of war so that the clan head can be on the battlefield. And since we're not in a war right now…" Naruto trailed off.

"Are you sure?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, 100% sure." Naruto nodded. "The law was passed by the Nidaime, so that may be why the Sandaime is unfamiliar with it. The civilian council was already in power when he took the hat and obviously nobody bothered to inform him of this fact. Actually, the only remaining members of the ninja council that could have told him had mysteriously died the very day the war ended." He finished with an edge in his voice.

A few minutes of silence followed that statement as the others were digesting the new information.

"Still, not having a civilian council does cause a few problems itself." Choza stated eventually.

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The civilians took care of more then three quarters of the economic related work of the council." Sarutobi sighed.

"No wonder over half of the village is beginning to look like a dump." Naruto snorted.

"I beg your pardon?" Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"When was the last time you took a stroll through the village, Hyuga-_sama_?" Naruto asked.

"When I came here this morning." Hiashi replied in the tone of stating the obvious.

"I meant the whole village, not just from your very well cared-for compound to the Hokage Tower." Naruto added.

"I…" Hiashi began but stopped, not remembering such an event.

"I'll tell you when. It was when your daughter Hanabi was born and you had to go to see Hisana outside the village. Since then you've barely left your compound." Naruto said coldly.

"You dare speak her name, you…" Hiashi began to release killing intent.

"Yes, Hyuga, I dare." Naruto cut him off coldly as he squashed Hiashi's killing intent with his own. "It should be you who should be ashamed to speak her name, considering what you've done with her last wishes."

"How do you…?" Hiashi's eyes widened.

"You will find that are VERY few things unknown to me in this village, secret, classified or otherwise. As for how I know this particular piece of information, I'll just say that Hisana knew were your council's bitch and made sure she had some insurance put aside. Obviously, she was a very wise woman." Naruto finished as he glared at the Hyuga Head more then ever, making the man wince under the level of killing intent the blonde was releasing.

"We were talking about the council, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi reminded them.

"Yes, sorry about that oji-san." Naruto shook his head a bit. "What I was saying earlier was that most of the economic business of the council was dealt with by the clan heads that had businesses of their own as well as by a few civilians that had ninja-related businesses."

"Now that I think about it more carefully, I do remember something like this from my sensei." Sarutobi said deep in thought.

"And some of our current clan heads own their own businesses." Naruto continued. "Akimichi-san with his restaurants, Yamanaka-san with his flower shop, Inuzuka-san with her vet clinic…" Naruto trailed off.

"Yes, we've been dealing the economic problems that the civilians avoided, but the workload would be too much for us." Inoichi countered.

"Which is why I suggest we as help from some civilians, like I said." Naruto nodded.

"Any suggestions?" Sarutobi asked

"Dan Higurashi, the owner of the Higurashi Weapons shop would be a good candidate. Hotaru Hibiki, the owner of Hotaru's Threads would be another." Naruto told them.

"Indeed." Shibi nodded in agreement, seeing the logic of these nominations.

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi inquired with a smirk.

"Sorry oji-san, I'm not a good candidate for something like this. Occasionally, maybe, but all the time? Nope." Naruto shook his head.

"How about someone from your clan?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Well, Eva would be a good candidate. She always gets what she wants." Naruto said thoughtfully. "But…."

"But?" Sikaku inquired.

"She doesn't have the patience either." Naruto sighed. "She would probably try to conquer another country for resources instead of doing paperwork."

"Anyone else?" Inoichi inquired with a sweatdrop.

"Well, not right now, but I'm expecting a few other people joining my clan in the next few days. One of them comes with Eva' recommendation of being a very successful businesswoman. I'm pretty sure she will accept." Naruto chose his words carefully.

"Well, we can have another meeting after she arrives. Can I count on you to make the offer to Higurashi-san?" Sarutobi asked, knowing that asking more about the person he spoke off wouldn't be a good idea.

"Sure." Naruto agreed.

"I can talk with Hotaru." Tsume offered.

"Good. Now, we can move to the last order of business for today." Sarutobi said before pausing for a few seconds. "I intend to retire soon. None of my predecessors or my successor held this position for so long."

"About time." Naruto muttered loudly. "I was beginning to think you LIKE doing paperwork all the time."

"Ahem." Sarutobi coughed. "Like I was saying, I decided on my successor."

"Jiraiya will refuse." Naruto shook his head, making the others blink in surprise. "Sure, he'll be honored that you believe in him, and I agree that he certainly deserves it, but he's not the kind of person who would spend so much time in an office. Not to mention…" here Naruto smirked at the Hokage "I don't think you want to limit your reading material."

"I see your point!" Sarutobi said quickly. The blond won him over with the last one.

"But who else would be proper for the position, if not a Sannin?" Inoichi asked.

"Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, Jiraiya's teammate." Naruto smirked. "She has the power, skill, reputation and lineage that makes her perfect for the job."

"True. But it will be extremely hard to convince her to even convince her to visit Konoha, let alone become the Godaime." Sarutobi frowned.

"Oji-san, give me Jiraiya and a few of my clan members and I'll convince her." Naruto said with confidence. "I want you to tell me a few other things about her before we leave, but I'm positive we can do it."

"Well, if you're sure, then you can leave as soon as the village has been fully repaired." Sarutobi agreed.

"Oji-san, no offence, but I think we should leave as soon as possible. Otherwise, Tsunade may be approached by some undesirable characters." Naruto said.

"Such as?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"I melted Orochimaru's right arm and leg with an attack that leaves residual youki in the flesh. Unless Orochimaru changes bodies, he'll search for Tsunade to remove the youki from his body." Naruto informed them.

"But wouldn't it be better for him to simply switch bodies? Even with the youki gone, he's still crippled." Tsume reminded him.

"With the amount of experiments Orochimaru has done, you think he doesn't have a way to replace those lost limbs? Did you already forget Danzo' secret weapon?" Naruto shook his head.

"Good point." Sarutobi conceded. "I was just thinking that it would look better for the Godaime to be installed in a village that is at 100%."

"Well, from what I know of her, it will take a few weeks to find her, so the Konoha could very well be at 100% when she arrives. If not, she can take the position when the repairs are done." Naruto shrugged.

"Very well, when can you leave?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Five days or so. Like I said, I'm expecting a few people to arrive and join my clan." Naruto replied.

"Good. You're dismissed." Sarutobi got up from his seat and left, followed by the clan heads.

Later that day, we find Naruto, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Eva, Negi, Asuna and Chachamaru sitting in seiza in Naruto's living room, with eyes closed and with Jiraya and Sarutobi touching Naruto's forehead.

_Inside Naruto's mindscape_

"It's unbelievable…" Jiraiya uttered as he fell to his knees, all the while staring at the sight before him in shock.

"You're telling me." Naruto muttered. "This is NOT someone I expected to find here in here of all places."

"You did say that it felt like you absorbed something when you canceled the Edo Tensei." Sarutobi reminded him.

"Yes, but I never expected,. or intended for that matter, to absorb my mother's soul!" Naruto pointed at the crimson haired woman sealed inside the crystal within his mind.

"Old man, you were there when the Yondaime sealed me inside Naruto-kun, right?" Kyubi asked, getting a firm nod. "Did she play any part of the sealing?"

"Well, of course she did! She had some of your youki sealed inside of her, with a special seal that prevented anyone from summoning you. The same seal as Uzumaki Miko, the Shodaime's wife. Miko-sama interfered in the battle between Madara Uchiha and Harashima Senju at the Valley of the End and stole from Madara the chakra orb that allowed him to summon you, and sealed it within herself. She later passed the burden to Kushina. Unfortunately, the seal weakened during childbirth, so Madara took the opportunity and removed it. Luckily, Minato managed to steal it back and sealed it inside Naruto along with yourself. But being the previous bearer of that chakra orb wasn't Kushina'S only contribution. She had the unique ability to produce chains of chakra inside her mindscape as well as in the outside world. She kept you still while Minado did the sealing. Hell, some of her blood and chakra was used in the sealing process!" Sarutobi explained.

"Was she by any chance dying at the time, or did she die after the sealing from the effort?" Naruto inquired quietly.

"She died the moment the sealing was done." Sarutobi informed him sadly.

"I see." Naruto sighed. "Then it's very likely that the remainder of her life-force as well as some of her soul has been sealed inside me that night."

"Part of the soul? Is that even possible?" Jiraiya asked surprised.

"It's been done before." Naruto said, earning a slight flinch from Kyubi, that he decided to dismiss for now.

"It has?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Remember the Uchiha Masacre?" Naruto asked as he led the group a few feet away.

"How could I forget?" Sarutobi asked bitterly.

"Do you remember that you never found Mikoto Uchiha's body?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like where this is going." Sarutobi stated before adding. "All we found was her blood where Fugaku's body was, as well as…"

"On Fugaku's blade." Naruto finished. "Well, here's where she has been the past five years." He motioned at the crystal wall.

There, suspended in the crystal, was Mikoto Uchiha, with some blood pouring from her mouth. But what shocked them was that her body from waist down was missing.

"When I arrived at the house, she was almost dead. Even my personal healing jutsu couldn't have saved her. She only had a few seconds left to live. So I did the next best thing. I absorbed her inside the seal. I knew that no matter how severe her wounds, if she ended up in my mindscape, I could prevent her death. What I didn't expect was for only part of her to make the trip. Most likely, she died at the same moment I attempted to seal her, so part of her soul moved on. In other words, just like my mother's, only in her case it was significantly more. In my mom's case though, very little must have been sealed in order for me to miss it until now." Naruto explained.

"How did you get to her without being seen?" Jiraiya asked.

"I didn't. I was seen by Itachi. Hell, he was right next to me while I did the sealing." Naruto chuckled.

"He WHAT?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Before you ask anything stupid, do you remember that Mikoto's blood was on Fugaku's blade?" Sarutobi asked calmly.

"He killed her?" the toad Sannin asked shocked.

"Not just her." Naruto said grimly. "That night, Fugaku had ordered the death of nearly 10% of his clan because they opposed his plan to stage a coup d'état."

"Did you know of this, sensei?" Jiraiya asked shocked.

"Yes. After all, me, Danzo and my two former teammates ordered Itachi to assassinate the 35% of the Uchiha clan that actively supported Fugaku's plan." Sarutobi sighed. "If that plan came to fruition, another Ninja War would have started, I have no doubt of that."

"Hold on, what happened to the remaining 55% of the clan? Infants were strangled with their own umbilical chords, for Kami's sake!" Jiraiya asked.

"It wasn't Itachi, I assure you of that. No matter how good he was, he simply didn't have the time. There are only so many people one could kill in one hour." Naruto shook his head.

"Then who was it?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know, but Itachi told me that he had the Sharingan. That's why he left the village and used the Tsukuyomi on Sasuke. He left to find out who killed more then half of his clan." Naruto explained.

"And Mikoto?" Sarutobi asked as he glanced at the raven-haired woman.

"Fugaku tried to kill her to gain the Mangekyo." Naruto said in disgust. "Ironically, just like Sasuke arrived to see Fugaku sliding off Itachi's blade, Itachi arrived in time to see Mikoto sliding off Fugaku's."

"Is there any way to give her a new body?" Jiraiya asked.

"It is now." Naruto smirked. "All I need to do is summon her with the Edo Tensei and then cancel the jutsu with my Magick Tekkai. The remainder of her soul should be absorbed by the seal like my mom'."

"Are you sure it will work?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Positive." Naruto nodded with conviction. "Much more of her soul is already inside of me then it was of my mom's, so the connection is much more powerful."

"Well, while I wouldn't generally approve of such techniques, I give you full permission as long as you don't start to regularly use it in battle." Sarutobi said.

"Don't worry. I'll do it while we're searching for Tsunade. We can drop by one of Orochimaru's hideouts and 'borrow a volunteer' for it." Naruto smirked.

"Good. Now about Itachi…" Sarutobi began.

"Haven't heard from him since, but considering how much I left the village in that time, it's not surprising." Naruto shook his head.

"Well, with the reputation you and your clan have earned during the Invasion, I'm sure he will contact you soon." Jiraiya smirked.

"Indeed. It's not everyday that nearly an entire clan is promoted to chunin or special jounin." Sarutobi chuckled. "Isn't that right, special jounin Fuhen?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Naruto replied with a mock salute.

"What I don't get is how you promoted Konoka and Nodoka, when they didn't register as ninja." Asuna wondered.

"Meh, I just filled in their registration forms at a date before the finals. No big deal, since the only ones that bothered looking were the civilian council and Danzo." Sarutobi shrugged.

"About Danzo… what happened with that modified arm of his?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Still sealed in a pocket dimension. I'm not doing anything to it until we talk to Tsunade. Those are her grandfather'a cells in there you know, even if I DID win it from DAnzo." Naruto shook his head.

"And those Sharingan eyes on it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, since Mikoto is legally the leader of the Uchiha clan…" Naruto shrugged.

"In other words, we'll know when you return." Sarutobi nodded.

"I'm a little worried about how she will react when she wakes up." Naruto sighed.

"Yes, I can see what you mean." Sarutobi frowned. "With the way Sasuke is now and Itachi still missing…"

"Yeah, that too." Naruto nodded. "But I was talking about her reaction when she wakes up."

"Why is that? Are you expecting some side-effects?" Jiraiya asked worried.

"No, not that. It's just…" Naruto began hesitantly.

"Mana put a bullet in his head the moment she opened her eyes." Negi cut in.

"Um, no offense, but how are you still standing?" Sarutobi asked the blond. "I saw how she wiped out an entire Oto battalion on her own."

"My mind, my rules." Naruto smirked.

"Oh, good point." the old Kage nodded in understanding.

"But I guess I can understand why you're worried about her reaction, more then those of Negi-kun's companions." Jiraiya stated.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"Well, think about it." Naruto said. "The last thing she remembers is getting murdered by her own husband. Sure, they never really got along well, but still…"

"I for one am more worried about your mother's reaction to me." Kyubi said nervously. "I mean, her husband died in order to seal me away, not to mention all you went through…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Kyu-chan." Naruto comforted her with a tight hug.

"Speaking of new arrivals, we already told you about the last of our friends that need to be released from this crystal. I doubt any of them will react too bad to being released. Though Chao will probably be a little pissed for not being the first one released." Negi chuckled.

"So, when are you getting them out of this thing?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Naruto replied. "I could do it today, but I need to double-check a few things for the process of putting them in bodies. Among other things…" Here he glanced at Kyubi who gulped when noticing the look in his eyes. Negi and the other previously sealed people avoided his gaze as well. Yep, his hunch must have been right.

"Yeah, I can see why you want to double-check it. With Sayo being a ghost…" Negi trailed off.

"That too. But I was a bit more worried about Chao, to be honest." Naruto confessed. "I'm no expert, but I sincerely doubt any of you know her that well."

"We spent several hundred years together inside Kyubi. What secrets could she have from us?" Eva narrowed her eyes.

"The painful kind, most likely." Naruto sighed. "Have none of you wondered why she returned to your time period after she left during the Mahora Festival? What kind of technique that spell pattern on her really is? Why she has to use it in order to use magic, despite being Negi's descendant?" Naruto enumerated.

"Why do I have the feeling that you have the answers to those questions and don't intend to tell us?" Kyubi asked.

"Because I do and I won't tell you, since it's her story to tell." Naruto said resolutely.

"Can't you at least give a hint?" Negi begged.

"All that I'll say at this point is that for every decision we make, there are several outcomes." Naruto stated mysteriously.

With that, their meeting ended and the group exited Naruto's mindscape, leaving a sad Kyubi behind.

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since I sure did writing it.**

**As I'm sure you figured out, there are a few things Naruto' former tenants are keeping from him. Any guesses?**

**Also, can anyone guess why Chao returned, as well as the other questions posed by Naruto? Use the hint as a starting point and tell me your theories on the subject.**

**In other words, Review!**

**Next time: ****Awakening and Dark Secrets**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Chapter checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Awakening and Dark Secrets**

It was finally time for the last four of the former Mahora girls to awaken. Naruto and the rest of the Fuhen Clan were joined by Sarutobi and Jiraiya who were curious about the whole process.

"So they just pass through the crystal?" Jiraiya asked for the thousandth time.

His answer was a kick to the nuts from Naruto.

"Yes. Now let me focus. If I get even one handsign wrong, their souls could be damaged." Naruto muttered.

"Well, we should stay back then." Sarutobi nodded and dragged a crying Jiraiya away.

Naruto stared at the four girls and his mother for a few more seconds before turning towards Negi.

"I'll say this now, Negi. If what I suspect is right, I'm going to make you wish you were being digested by the Juubi." the whiskered blond told the paling readhead."And no, you can't just flee from my mind. I already made sure you can't."

"What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"What did he do?" Anko smirked.

"It's rather what he didn't do." Naruto said as his glare enveloped the rest of Kyubi's former tenants as well as the redhead herself. "But since we're both gentlemen, I'm going to settle with kicking his ass."

"Now that's the kind of discrimination that I like." Eva chuckled.

"Traitor." Negi hissed.

"Well, time to get this over with." Naruto sighed and went through the handsigns at a reasonable speed, making sure he didn't mess up. When he slammed his glowing hands to the crystal it began to glow as usual and the five figures phased out of it and fell to the ground with the exception of Kushina, who was caught by two long seal tags that phased into existence and wrapped around her, covering every inch of her body and kept her floating until a mattress appeared under her.

"Ugh, whoever detonated that neutron bomb in my head will pay." Chao muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"No. We just woke up after sleeping too long. It feels like I got into my body after a trip to cyberspace." Chisame countered.

"Asakura-san, are you alright?" Sayo asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kazumi grinned as she stretched.

"Why didn't you catch them as well?" Asuna glared at Naruto.

"I want to see you trying to conjure a seal more complex the Hakke no Fūin Shiki in a moment." Naruto muttered as he helped Chao up and placed a small seal tag on her forehead, making her eyes widen in shock and horror as her spell pattern activated. But as she opened her mouth her fear turned to even more surprise.

"I…" she began.

"Yeah, no pain, I know. That's what that seal is for. Activates your defective Magia Erebea but completely negates the effects." Naruto nodded as the jaws of Eva and Negi dropped. "What? Didn't know she was using the same technique as you?"

"NO!" Eva yelled. "I've never seen her absorb a spell!"

"Because she can't. Hers is stuck in the encroachment phase, hence the defective aspect of it." Naruto said dryly. "You remember what that's like, don't you, Negi?"

"Unfortunately." Negi winced.

"Any other painful secrets of mine you know and want to tell everyone without my permission?" Chao glared at him. "And who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I know plenty of secrets, one more painful then the other." Naruto chuckled darkly. "But I had to reveal this particular one because Eva and Negi can't help me fix your Magia Erebea if they don't know you have it. I'm Naruto, by the way, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. Nice to meet'cha!"

"And how exactly are you going to fix something attached to my soul?" Chao rolled her eyes.

"Quite easily, since that's all you are now, a soul." Naruto shrugged.

At his words Chao's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Oh, you didn't realize?" Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it? Without a body, it won't matter if I can or cannot use magic." Chao sighed.

"And here I though you wanted to try out the body I can make for you once we fix the spell pattern. Oh well…" Naruto shrugged.

"Come again?" four heads snapped towards the blond.

"Maybe we should start explaining from the beginning." Anko suggested.

"Who's the tramp?" Chisame asked bluntly.

A long and deep silence followed as everyone glanced at Anko warily and took a few steps away from her.

"Did you just call me a tramp?" the snake mistress asked in an icy voice.

"Yes." Chisame confirmed.

"I'm Anko." she gave a peace sign and a smirk, causing the others to facefault.

About an hour later Chao was drooling at the possibilities a body with such abilities offered.

Chisame and Asakura seemed excited as well, but Sayo was the one that asked the question Naruto was hoping from.

"Ano, where are Makie, Ako, Yuna, Akira and Luna? That crystal looked pretty empty." the former ghost inquired.

"Indeed, the only thing left in that crystal is half of Mikoto Uchiha's soul. The other half is in the realm of the dead for now." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"As for where those five girls are, my guess is that they're in the Shinigami's stomach along with my father and half of Kyubi's chakra. Well, former chakra." Naruto answered before he took a sip of tea. "Negi, do you have any preference for the torture I'm going to put you through?"

"Well… you could tickle me…" Negi shrugged in resignation.

"Nah, too peaceful. I'll let Anko choose. That way it will be with plenty of blood." Naruto said before disappearing in a flash of yellow, right before the Negi before him dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"I almost feel sorry for boya." Eva said as Negi's screams of pain and horror were heard from… from the volcano barely visible at the horizon.

"Well, he wanted to 'keep Naruto's innocence'. Let him deal with the consequences." Asuna shrugged.

"Why exactly is Naruto torturing Negi-bozu?" Chao asked.

"Because we never told him that those five were taken by the Shinigami." Yue sighed.

"Why?" Chisame asked.

"Because he would try to save them, which is impossible. That's why." Kyubi sighed.

"No, it's not impossible. It's just hard to achieve." Naruto replied as he appeared before them.

"Aren't you killing Negi right now?" Anko asked.

"I'm a Kage Bunshin." was his reply. "Like I said, it's not impossible. In this world, nothing is impossible."

"Naruto…" Asuna began patiently "You can't just mess with the Shinigami."

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before looking around at all the others.

"Does anyone disagree?" he asked and was met by silence. "Then you're wrong."

"And why exactly is that?" Chao asked as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Do any of you have any idea what that Shinigami or this world is?" Naruto asked before pouring himself some more tea.

"He's death?" Jiraiya guessed.

"No, he's a personification of death that was created from the need of balance when this world was remade." Naruto shook his head.

"Remade?" Chao asked.

"Are all of you familiar with the _**Izanagi**_ jutsu that the Rikudo Sennin used to create Kyu-chan and the other eight?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, somewhat. It's turns an illusion into reality, being able to even negate death." Sarutobi said.

"And doesn't that sound familiar to Negi's power of creation?" Naruto pressed on.

"Well…" Chao frowned.

"It's almost the same. Do you know how he got his famous Rinnegan?" Naruto asked. "I'll tell you how: he got it from the genetic changes the Juubi's chakra did after he became a Jinchuriki."

"But the legends say that he used the Rinnegan to seal the Juubi within himself." Jiraiya frowned. "I'm sure of it. I made a lot of research on the Rinnegan for a student of mine who had it."

"He had the Rinnegan? Where is he now?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Dead, last I heard. Apparently, he died over ten years ago." Jiraiya sighed.

"Anyway, the point is that he gained that power from the Juubi. And the Juubi got it from the Great Grand Master's Staff which was consumed in the beast's creation." Naruto dropped the bomb.

"Oh Kami." Sarutobi whispered.

"Like I was saying earlier, the Shinigami was created to maintain the balance when this world was remade. And it was remade the moment you sealed yourselves into Juubi. At that very moment, the dimension of Mundus Magicus as well as that of Cosmo Entelecheia collapsed and merged in order to survive. New deities were created for this completely new world. New rules. Sure, most were the same as those of the Mundus Vetus, but one major difference exists." Naruto explained.

"What is that?" Eva asked.

"This world, just like Mundus Magicus, bows to the will of those that wield the power it was born from." Naruto smirked.

"So you can simply ask the Shinigami to hand those souls over?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

"No, my power is nowhere near to that of the Great Grand Master's Staff, and it never will." Naruto shook his head. "But I can influence reality enough with the right tools and the right opportunity."

"And you have those, right?" Chao smirked.

"No, but I will with your help." Naruto replied. "It will be difficult, risky, and insane from many points of view."

"My kind of plan." Chao returned the smirk. "But what help can I provide? Eva knows far more magic then me, and this world had very little science."

"Well, you can change that last part." Naruto smirked. "You can create any tools and devices you want as long as you know what they're made of and their exact structure."

"Maybe there will be internet in this world after all." Chisame grinned in anticipation.

"How exactly will my devices help you though?" Chao asked.

"The Cassiopeia." Naruto grinned. "If the conditions don't exist in here with the seal, they may be created outside. I'm not going to check if they exist outside and I don't want you to do it either, since the past can't be changed, only the future." he finished, making Chao wince.

"What's wrong Chao, anything you want to say?" Eva inquired.

"But we changed the past after seeing the world a week in the future." Asuna countered.

"You didn't change the past, you shaped your present." Naruto countered before glancing at Chao who sighed.

"What you saw when I sent you a week in a future was a world where you guys didn't confront me at all. It was an alternate universe. You see, for every possibility, there is a possible future. It branches out continuously." Chao paused for a moment. "What has already happened and you know it happened cannot be changed."

"But that means your time period…" Yue began slowly.

"It didn't change. My interference created an alternate reality where you defeated me during the third day of the Mahora Festival and things changed from there, branching out with every decision and possibility, until right now. What I can tell you for sure is that there was no Juubi in my world." Chao sighed.

"Why didn't you return to our time period?" Eva asked.

"Evangeline…" Naruto began.

"No. We need to know." she snapped.

"They people of her world didn't have the kind of amount of magical energy needed to send her back. What do you think they sacrificed for it?" Naruto snapped at her.

"Well…" Eva began to deflate as she though and slowly understanding crept into her eyes followed by sadness.

"They overloaded their spell patterns and transferred all the magic into the Cassiopeia." Chao said in a hollow voice. "That was the last thing they ever did. All fifty of them." she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

The Naruto Kage Bunshin dispelled and a moment later the real Naruto had Chao crying on his shoulder. This continued for a few minutes, until Naruto discretely put Chao to sleep and lay her down on a couch.

"So all of her friends sacrificed their lives to send her into the past?" Ino asked in a quiet voice.

"More then their lives. Their souls as well. The Magia Erebea affects the soul. The body simply follows the soul." Naruto sighed. "I really didn't want to remind her about this so soon."

"It's all my fault." Eva said quietly as he looked down. "I never should have created that scroll. If Rakan didn't have it…"

"Then this world could have been the same of the one Chao comes from. If they had the scroll, the spell pattern wouldn't have been defective." Naruto countered. "Don't dwell on the past, or you'll lose sight of your future. There are billions of realities worse then the one Chao came from. What if Earth had a Nuclear World War? What if some other catastrophe happened? All we can do is shape our future, not change the past."

"Says you who wants to steal from the Shinigami." Negi deadpanned as he appeared and collapsed besides Naruto, while Konoka hurried to heal him.

"Who said anything about stealing from the Shinigami?" Naruto smirked.

"Naruto, don't you remember what happened when Orochimaru tried to summon Minato, your father?" Sarutobi intervened.

"I know. But tell me something, did any of you SEE the Shinigami taking those souls?" Naruto's smirk widened.

"Well…no." Sarutobi confessed. "I saw part of Kyubi's chakra taken by the Shinigami. Well, not taken by the Shinigami, but sucked into the seal on Minato's abdomen."

"Did any of you see their souls taken by the Shinigami?" Naruto asked his former tenants.

"Nope. I didn't even notice they were gone until after I was already sealed." Kyubi replied.

"Kyu-chan's mindscape was rather big and we didn't all stay in the same place." Asuna explained.

"We last saw them around twelve hours before I was summoned and placed under hypnosis." Kyubi added.

"Twelve hours huh…" Naruto muttered thoughtfully. "Well, that gives me more then enough time to work with. Where were you before you were summoned?" he looked at the red haired demon.

"Somewhere in the Land of Rice Fields." Kyubi said thoughtfully before a map of said country appearing on the table. "Around here." she pointed a location on the map.

Naruto stared at the map for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. The others watched him with raised eyebrows for a few seconds until a now awake Chao spoke up.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"The place Kyu-chan was while taking a nap before she got sealed is the exact same spot Orochi-teme built Otogakure under." Tayuya informed them as Naruto was now rolling on the floor.

"He… he though that the area was rich in nature chakra, that's why he chose to build it there." Naruto gasped as he tried to stay upright. "But in reality, it was only some leftover youki from Kyu-chan. He probably got there a few days after you were summoned!"

"Still, if that's where Kyubi was…" Chao began.

"That's where I'll need to time-travel from." Naruto nodded. "If I were to do it from somewhere else, I would need more energy, and that's not something we can waste. I'll need enough for the trip back too."

"Still… the energy for a time jump of nearly thirteen years is quite a lot." Chao bit her lower lip. "And the Cassiopeia works on mana, not chakra. Any energy you store will be at least halved."

"Not necessarily." Naruto muttered thoughtfully before glancing at Chao. "How good are you with seals?"

"Is that a challenge?" Chao smirked.

"I found a rather ingenious chakra conversion seal on the weapon of one of my former classmates. It conversed regular chakra into elemental chakra." Naruto began. "I managed to increase the conversion speed to the point it was nearly instantaneous. Right now I'm working on a version that can change nature chakra or reiryoku into regular chakra, but much more dense."

"It won't work." Chao said immediately. "While most of the portions of the energy matrix are identical for both chakra and reiryoku, some are different."

"Yes. In fact, reiryoku has more then chakra." Naruto nodded. "But if we manage to isolate those portions and separate them…"

"We'll also need a powerful storage device to store that new energy, so we can analyze it and maybe find an application to it." Chao added with sparks in her eyes.

"Don't mind us." Jiraiya was heard and the two turned towards him only to see the others smirking at them. They then turned to each other and realized that they were only inches away from each other.

"At any rate, we have a lot to do before that." Sarutobi broke the silence. "Such as waking up your mother, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, she should be safe by now." Naruto agreed and led the others to where Kushina lay wrapped in the seal tags.

After checking to see if everything was in order, he snapped his fingers and the seals ignited and were quickly consumed by crimson flames, leaving behind a completely healthy Kushina.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and, after seeing Naruto she smacked him, sending him flying.

"That's for sealing a demon in our son!" Kushina said in an annoyed voice. "Honestly Minato, don't you ever think things through?"

"Um… Kushina?" Sarutobi asked.

"What?" she snapped before looking at the old man and her eyes widened in recognition. "Saru, you're dead too? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, you old bag of bones!" she said cheerfully, causing the old Kage's eyes to twitch and the others to snigger. "Oh, and Ero-Sennin too! What woman killed you? Was it Tsunade?" Suddenly Sarutobi was laughing and Jiraiya looking affronted.

"Hey lady." Chisame said amused. "The blond you smacked isn't your husband."

"It's not?" Kushina asked surprise before looking again at Naruto who was holding his bleeding nose.

"Nope. That's your son, Naruto." Sarutobi informed her.

"Naruto?" Kushina' eyes widened. "That can't be! He looks like he's in his teens! My baby isn't even an hour old!"

"I wasn't an hour old where you got sealed in me." Naruto corrected.

"Sealed?" Kushina mumbled thoughtfully before her eyes widened. "Oh, I remember now! I wanted to leave Naruto a message for when he's a bit older. Like what food he should eat, how to behave, how to treat a girl on a date, the..."

"If you say 'the talk' I'll smack you." Naruto cut her off.

"Naruto-san, that's not how you should talk to your mother!" Takane said scandalized.

"That's my son alright." Kushina smirked. "Doesn't take shit from anyone." she added before smirking evilly. "For that I'll be giving you the talk sooner then I had planed."

"I'll make a deal with you mom." Naruto said. "Rather, I'll make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Oh? And what offer is that?" Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"You never give me 'the talk' and I won't put your soul in the body o a two year old." Naruto smirked.

"Can't your bodies change age at will?" Sarutobi whispered to Haruna.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that." the summon artist whispered back.

"What do you mean by that?" Kushina asked surprised

"Oh? Haven't you looked around at all? This isn't Heaven, Hell or the Elemental Nations." Naruto chuckled.

"You mean I'm not dead?" Kushina's eyes widened.

"Well, I'm certainly not dead, so if you're here you're not either." Naruto shrugged, inwardly laughing as he saw Kyubi take her full demon form behind the unknowing Kushina, followed by Ichibi and Nibi.

"Where am I then?" Kushina asked honestly curious.

"If you look behind you, I'm sure you'll get the picture." Naruto suggested.

As Kushina turned around she first saw six pairs of legs. Enormous ones. As she looked upwards her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the three Biiju. Her surprise turned into anger as her body began to glow before a few dozen glowing harpoons with chains attached erupted from her body and in a matter of seconds had the three Biiju chained to the ground.

"**For some reason, this feels oddly familiar."** Kyubi said a bit annoyed.

"Because the same thing happened last time." Kushina said smugly.

"**Oh yeah?"** Kyubi asked before all three Biiju shrank down to their human forms.

"Well, that's new." Kushina blinked.

"Yeah, we usually don't get seen like this." Nibi agreed.

"Still, we can't let our mother-in-law think of us as mindless monsters, now can we?" Ichibi added.

"Couldn't agree more." Kyubi smirked as she walked over to Naruto and gave him a deep kiss. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Naruto-kun?"

And thus Kushina fainted.

"That went better then I expected." Jiraiya observed.

"How so?" Mana asked.

"She didn't try to neuter me." the super-pervert grinned.

Mana looked at him incredulously for a few seconds before she drew her gun and put a lead in his nether regions.

"It's too bad that's not permanent." Anko sighed.

It was an hour later when Kushina woke up and it took another one for Eva to lose her patience because of the worried mother's rant and freeze her neck-down.

"Well, now that you've _cooled off_, let us explain what happened up till now and what are our plans for the future." Eva smirked.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Kushina asked annoyed.

"Of course you get a say in it. But that doesn't mean you get to _**decide**_ our course of action." Naruto said.

"As your mother I think I know what's best for you." Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"Mom, I hate to say this but I need to make you understand this fact." Naruto sighed before looking his mother in the eyes. "You don't _know_ me."

He knew those words hurt, he wasn't surprised at all when tears started flowing from her eyes. Still, he knew it had to be done.

"Like I said, you don't know me. I promise to let you see a good portion of my memories, so that we can understand each other better." Naruto smiled as he placed an arm around her shoulders. Suddenly, his smile turned into a smirk. "You'll also see some of my best pranks."

"You're a prankster too?" Kushina asked, eyes wide and a huge grin.

"Oh, you don't know the meaning of the word." Sarutobi chuckled nervously. "Some of his pranks even you would deem impossible."

"Such as?" Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Like putting glue in every mask stored at ANBU HQ." Sarutobi deadpanned.

"Or vandalizing the Hokage Monument in broad daylight wearing a kill-me-orange jumpsuit." Anko smirked.

"Or dyeing the underwear of the entire Hyuga clan pink." Hinata added, surprising a lot of people.

"I never heard of that one." Sarutobi confessed.

"Of course not! You think Hiashi would people know that he had to wear pink underwear for a week?" Naruto chuckled, the others not far behind.

"Oh, you're my son alright." Kushina smiled proudly.

**A.N.: Happy new year everyone! I finally got over my hangover, and managed to write this chapter. I hope you like it, since this is the last one before the search for Tsunade begins. In other words, we'll finally see Itachi and Sushi next chapter!**

**There's a new poll on my profile as well, so fell free to vote. And don't forget to Review!**

**Next time: ****Departure and Raids**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**Departure and Raids**

"Why?" Sarutobi asked with a vein pulsing above his right eye.

"Why what, old man?" Chao asked casually.

"**Why did you burn down several large building in the village with those tornadoes of fire?"** Sarutobi yelled.

"Huh? Didn't we tell you that we wanted to build some new buildings? We own all those shops and houses we destroyed, in case you've forgotten." Eva countered.

"I believe that Hokage-sama is wondering why you had to use such a powerful technique when you could have used several well-placed explosive tags." Inoichi intervened.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Enlighten us." Shikaku muttered.

"It looks awesome this way." Naruto smirked, causing Sarutobi to groan.

"And it's much faster." Negi shrugged.

"Was it really necessary to create a 2000 feet tall tornado of fire?" Hiashi asked annoyed.

"No. But, like I said, it was awesome and that's all that counts." Naruto grinned.

"To you, anyway." Sarutobi muttered. "You don't have to explain to Kumo, Suna, Iwa and Kiri why they saw fire in the sky from their own villages."

"I hear Iwa was particularly displeased." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, they want your head on a silver platter." Tsume said.

"Tell them to get in line." Naruto scoffed.

"Still, was there ANY REASSON AT ALL for such a powerful technique?" Sarutobi insisted.

"Well, apparently there are some vast sand deposits under the area we wiped out. So, rather then shoveling out, we melted it to glass to make things easier." Eva yawned.

"Anyway oji-san, we didn't stop by to chat. We're leaving to find Tsunade in a few minutes and I want some insurance." Naruto said seriously.

"What kind of insurance?" Sarutobi asked cautiously.

"The kind that will make sure she comes back, no matter how much she'll whine." Eva said.

"I want a direct order for her to return to the village." Naruto clarified.

"Well, while that will bring her back… probably… she might not accept to be Hokage." Sarutobi sighed.

"Oji-san…" Naruto said after a few seconds "If there were to be funding, would she be able to implement that proposal of hers, to have a healer per team?"

"Well… If there are funds… and since we're not at war anymore… I don't see why not." Sarutobi said thoughtfully.

"That won't be enough to convince her, Fuhen." Hiashi snorted.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of a few other things, but I just needed approval for this particular one." Naruto smirked.

"Well then, we're off." Chao said and the group turned to leave the council chambers.

"I beg your pardon?" Inoichi blinked.

"Wasn't Jiraiya-sama taking just Naruto-san with him?" Shibi asked.

"I have some methods to gather information from very long distances, while Chao and Chisame are able to increase the efficiency of those methods exponentially." Asakura grinned.

"I see." Inoichi nodded. "But what about Evangeline-san and Springfield-san?"

"Oh, we have a mission in the same direction they're going, so we'll travel with them for a while." Negi shrugged.

"What mission would that be?" Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"The classified kind." Eva smirked before leaving the chamber, with the others following her.

As soon as they reached the village gate, Naruto spoke up amused.

"You know, Ero-sennin, if you wanted to know what we were doing in the council chamber you could have went there yourself, instead of sending a camouflaged Kage Bunshin." the blond said to the Sannin that landed besides him.

"Not my style." Jiraiya waved him off.

"In other words you're afraid they'll change their minds and make you the Godaime instead of Tsunade." Eva deadpanned.

"Let's go." Jiraiya ignored her and took off at jounin speed.

"Coward." Negi muttered amused.

Two hours later, just outside the detection range of the guards, stood two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, with straw hats covering their heads.

"Remember Kisame, if capturing the Kyubi's Jinchuriki looks unlikely we'll have to retreat." Itachi cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah." his blue-skinned partner waved him off. "I don't get why you're so worried. I just need to drain his chakra with Samehada and he's out."

"That would be the worst course of action." Itachi scoffed. "If he runs out of chakra, he'll be flooded by the Kyubi's youki. From what I know of the Yondaime's seal, it uses the boy's chakra to keep the demon at bay. If you drain him dry, the Kyubi could easily escape and trust me…" Itachi glared at the swordsman "You do NOT want to face the Kyubi at full power."

"You say that, but you know that we'll have to capture the brat at some point." Kisame glared back.

"Yes, and from what Leader-sama told us, it has to be the first or the last one we seal." Itachi replied.

"Then wouldn't it be better to catch him now, while he's still weak?" Kisame insisted.

"If we can." Itachi mumbled. "Have you not heard the rumors Zetsu spoke of?"

"That he has the Sharingan?" Kisame clarified.

"Yes. And that he took my little brother out with the Tsukuyomi." Itachi answered.

"I heard something about it." Kisame admitted. "Still, yours should be stronger, right?"

"If it's a transplant like we suspect, then yes." Itachi nodded. "But if his demon is involved… we'll see."

"Still… for a village that got invaded two weeks ago, they sure look at full strength." Kisame complained as he glanced towards the village again.

"Because they most likely are." Itachi deadpanned. "According to Zetsu, they suffered no causalities whatsoever."

"In other words, Orochimaru just wasted manpower and time." Kisame muttered. "Stupid snake, can't do anything right. No wonder we kicked him out from our organization."

"The gate guards are changing. Let's go." Itachi said and the two disappeared in a burst of speed.

Less then an hour later the two were in a rather unpleasant position, being stared down by three jounin.

"_How do I get in these situations?"_ Itachi asked himself absentmindedly as he deflected a few kunai from Kurenai. _"Oh yeah, I got paired up with the guy that always stands out, even when his face is hidden. Why the hell did he have to glare at the guy that ordered shark fin soup?"_

"I'll ask again, where is the Yondaime's legacy?" Itachi spoke.

"You're from Akatsuki, aren't you? You're after the Kyubi sealed inside Naruto!" Kakashi said as his eyes widened in realization.

"Kisame, we'll have to take Kakashi with us." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes. _"Why didn't he keep his mouth shut? If I used the words 'Yondaime' and 'legacy' it was obvious who I was talking about."_

"Got it." Kisame smirked with bloodlust and was about to charge at the Copy-Nin when the water under him suddenly froze and large ice spikes emerged, managing to tear a good chunk of Kisame's cloak despite the fact that he had jumped away.

"_**Zanganken!"**_ a voice called out and Kisame was forced to raise Samehada and block the incoming arc of energy. To his displeasure, it was too large to block completely and part of it sliced into his left shoulder, making him grit his teeth.

As soon as Kisame landed on the water, three new ninja appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Haku asked as she looked at the two nuke-nin before her with distaste.

"It looks like you'll be adding another sword to your collection, Haku-san." Setsuna added as she looked at Itachi.

"Master will be pleased." Chachamaru finished as she looked Itachi in the eye, and, much to his surprise, flashed her Sharingan for an instant.

"Another sword?" Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Right next to Zabuza's." Haku smirked as she make a handsign with her left hand. Suddenly Kisame was surrounded by a dome of ice senbon. An instant later, he had jumped away, only getting hit by a few senbon in non-vital areas.

"A Hyoton user? I though they were extinct." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the exchange.

"Haku, Chachamaru, Setsuna. What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked.

"Saving your asses." Asuna replied as she landed next to her friends, her large sword in her right hand

"You're just kids! They're S-rank missing nin, you don't have a chance against them!" Kurenai said in disbelief. "You've got to run away!"

"Kurenai-san, I know you're still a rookie jounin, but you should know that surviving a battle with an S-rank missing nin is good enough, unless you were specifically ordered to capture him." Chachamaru stated calmly.

"They're right." Kakashi confirmed.

"It's time to end this." Asuna said as she activated Kanka.

"Indeed." Chachamaru said as she closed her eyes and when she opened them she looked Itachi in the eye. Her eyes were now blood-red with a black spider-web design on the iris.

Itachi only blinked once before he looked at his partner.

"Kisame, it would seem that what we seek isn't here. We're leaving." Itachi said with authority.

"Tsk, fine. I'll finish this some other time. Kakuzu is going to overcharge me again for the cloak." Kisame said annoyed before the two left with their respective versions of Shunshin.

"Let them go. If they were to fight seriously, they could do more damage then the Oto Invasion did." Asuna said as she deactivated her Kanka.

"We need to report this quickly. Me, Haku and Chachamaru will head to ANBU HQ." Setsuna said.

"Kakashi, come with me. We need to talk with the old man about this." Asuna said, giving him a look that told him _'Just do it!'_.

"Agreed. You guys check with the gate guards, find out how they got inside the village without getting spotted." Kakashi told Asuma and Kurenai, who nodded reluctantly before leaving. "You have some explaining to do." he narrowed his eyes at the four girls.

"Like I said, we need to see the old man. Let's go." Asuna said and headed for the Hokage tower at top speed, mentally sending a message to Naruto.

A good distance away from the village, the whiskered blond received the message and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, this is goooood." Naruto said before he began laughing maniacally.

"What's up, brat?" Jiraiya inquired.

"I just got a message from Asuna-chan. Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki were in Konoha a few minutes ago looking for me, or rather Kyubi." Naruto smirked.

"So Akatsuki is on the move already?" Jiraiya asked, less then pleased of the news.

"I think they were just scouting. According to what Orochimaru knew, the Akatsuki don't intend to start collecting the nine Biiju until their numbers are at least nine ring keepers. The maximum is ten, of course, but I doubt they'll get the snake's ring anytime soon." Naruto told them.

"How many do they have right now?" Kazumi inquired.

"Seven. Apparently two of them have very little patience with their partners." Naruto smirked.

"Still, considering the fact that they haven't even met you yet, am I right to assume that they'll catch up with us sometime soon?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Duh." Naruto snorted. "I want Ero-Sennin to be out of sight when they meet us. Otherwise they'll attack at an unwanted moment. Me and Chao will deal with Itachi since I want to talk with him using some genjutsu. I want Negi to put as much lightning he needs into Kisame in order to paralyze him. Be wary of his sword though; since it eats chakra, it may eat mana as well. Separate it from him if possible. Evangeline, after fish-face is tired enough, I want you to put him on ice. Don't kill him though, I want him alive. Besides making contact with Itachi, Kisame's capture is our other main objective. At the very least we need his ring. Maybe Samehada as well." Naruto explained his strategy.

"Yeah, they need those rings in order to extract the Biiju." Negi remembered.

"What about me and Asakura?" Chisame inquired.

"You two stay with the old pervert. I need you to observe and analyze their strengths and weaknesses, if they manage to get away." Naruto explained before hesitating a bit. "Also, another Akatsuki member may be observing under camouflage. He's an odd fellow, Zetsu of Kusa. He looks like he's been cut down the middle and had the halves painted in black and white before being glued back together. He also has a Venus Flytrap covering his entire head. Keep an eye out for him." he cautioned.

"Great, another one. This day gets better and better." Jiraiya muttered.

"No worries. This guy is their main spy. The chances of him engaging us in battle are almost zero." Naruto assure them.

"So our side mission will have to be delayed until we lose them." Negi scowled.

"We'll just have to head for Otakuku town east from here. I heard that there are a few gambling establishments there, so we might get some info on Tsunade. Let's not forget the main reason we're on this mission." Jiraiya reminded them and the group quickened their pace.

About six hours later we find Naruto, Eva, Negi and Chao in a hotel room playing poker while waiting for their 'guests' to arrive. Of course, all of them had their Magic Cancel activated at an intensity that partially negated their chakra signature from the senses of others, making it look like they had much lower reserves, around high gennin for Eva, Negi and Chao and high chunin for Naruto, since he was expected to have more chakra because of Kyubi' influence on his body.

"Call." Eva said and all of them showed their cards.

She had three of a kind, queens, Negi had four of a kind, nines, Chao had full house, with jacks and tens. And of course Naruto won with a straight flush. Again.

"You know, when we're done with this mission we'll take our time to get back to Konoha and have you clean out every casino we find." Eva smirked.

"Yeah, good idea." Naruto nodded. "But our guests are down the corridor already."

"Yeah, I felt Kisame halfway across town." Negi nodded as he put the cards away.

"Ready for our prank?" Naruto inquired with a wide smirk.

"Let's do it." Chao returned the smirk and all three used their transformation abilities to change their appearance.

"This is the room, right Itachi?" Kisame asked as the two stopped before said door.

"Yes, that is what the receptionist said." the Uchiha said.

Without further ado, Kisame knocked on the door forcefully, earning a glare from his partner.

"Coming." said a male voice before the door opened to reveal…

"Who is it, brother?" asked Tobirama Senju as his face appeared over his brother's shoulder.

"Oh, just some nuke-nin, if those slashed headbands are real." Harashima shrugged.

"Why you…" Kisame snarled as he reached for his sword, enraged by the Kyubi brat's audacity.

"Kisame…" Itachi spoke as his activated Sharingan bulged like a Byakugan. "This is not a Henge or any kind of illusion."

"Are you trying to be funny Itachi?" Kisame groveled. "How the hell could these two be alive?"

"Oh, funny story, actually." Harashima chuckled nervously. "You see, we kinda got kicked out of the afterlife because… "

"He used his most powerful forest creation jutsu while I was working on making a large lake." Tobirama sighed.

"Let's just say that there is little space there right now." Harashima chuckled nervously,

"Really?" Kisame said in awe while Itachi turned to stare at his partner in disbelief.

"Of course not, you dumb fish." 'Harashima's rolled his eyes just a the two Akatsuki jumped away to avoid the two lightning spears that 'Tobirama' threw at them before he changed back into Negi while 'Harashima' turned back into Eva who tried to gut Kisame with her Ensis Exsequens.

Before Itachi could assist his partner, a few kunai were thrown in his path, making him stop and glare at the person who threw them: Naruto.

"Are you by any chance looking for little old me?" Naruto taunted and a moment later he was clashing kunai with Itachi, both of them having the Sharingan activated.

As soon as Kisame couldn't see their eyes, they both activated their eyes at the highest level they could. However, unlike Itachi whose eyes only changed once, Naruto chose to show the Uchiha all the levels he could use. So he activated his eyes gradually. When the Yokai Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was activated, Itachi could not stop himself from gaping in shock. And that moment was all Naruto needed.

"_**Tsukuyomi Kaisei!"**_ Naruto whispered and the world dissolved into darkness.

As sight returned to him, Itachi found himself… sitting at a table? What the hell? There was even a cup of tea before him.

"How nice of you to join us, Itachi." Naruto said from the other side of the table.

"Yes, it has been a while, Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled before blinking. "Hold on, 'us'?"

"Yes, Itachi-kun, us." Kushina said as she approached the table along with Kyubi and sat down on Naruto's sides.

"Kushina-sama?" Itachi asked shocked.

"In the flesh." Kushina smirked. "Well, not exactly, but it won't be long until I will be."

"How are you alive?" Itachi asked.

"I was never dead in the first place, actually." Kushina shrugged.

"Part of her was sealed inside Naruto-kun along with me." Kyubi explained.

"Sealed along wi…" Itachi narrowed his eyes and went for his kunai.

"Don't even think about it, Itachi." Naruto said sharply. "I won't forgive anyone that harms my fiancée."

"You're engaged with the Kyubi no Yoko." Itachi said slowly before looking at his tea.

"Here, you might need it." Naruto snickered as a bottle of sake appeared where Itachi's teacup initially was.

"How? When? Why?" Itachi asked after drinking half of the bottle.

"I'll start with why." Naruto suggested. "I love her. Simple as that. How I met her? I noticed the seal when I was five and learned how to access it. As for when, I met her a few months after I discovered the seal, but I fell in love with her after I discovered she was female and showed me her human form. Which was the day I became a genin, a few months ago."

"You should know that it was Madara Uchiha that forced her to attack Konoha, and that she's not some incarnation of evil bent on the destruction of mankind." Kushina added.

"I think dad knew that as well, otherwise he would have tried to take all of her with the Shiki Fuujin." Naruto added.

"So Kushina-sama told you who your father is." Itachi observed.

"Actually, I told him the day I met him." Kyubi said sheepishly, causing the Uchiha to sweatdrop.

"Okay, let's get back to the reason I brought you here." Naruto coughed.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I can't return to Konoha." Itachi sighed.

"If you're worried about getting executed, the Sandaime already knows the full story. We'll just tell the village that you were ordered to stop the coup, and that your father tried to kill the ones that opposed the coup." Naruto informed him. "As for the ones Madara killed, we'll blame it on Danzo. We'll just say that he wanted Sharingan eyes for his ROOT."

"I believe Danzo will disagree." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"If he were alive, he might have. But since I killed the bastard myself during the Oto Invasion, I doubt it'll be a problem." Naruto smirked.

"Hm, even Zetsu didn't know about that." Itachi mussed.

"Zetsu of Kusa? Is he observing you and Kisame today, by any chance?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Yes, he's melded in the ceiling right above us, in the physical world." Itachi confirmed.

"Damnit! What are the chances of him not seeing me cast the Tsukuyomi?" Naruto inquired.

"Pretty low, to be honest." Itachi confessed. "He doesn't have any doujutsu, but his eyes are sharp enough to notice the changes in your eyes."

"We can't let him report that I've had so much time to talk to you." Naruto said grimly.

"I doubt it'll matter if I return to Konoha with you." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You're not returning yet. You need to stay in Akatsuki a while longer before you can publicly betray them." Kushina informed him.

"Do you still have two vacancies?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes." Itachi replied surprised. "How do you…?"

"Orochimaru. Apparently, he puts a bit of his soul in every Cursed Seal he gives. I managed to get my hands on a recent seal and got the snake's entire memory as well." Naruto explained.

"Lucky you." Itachi grimaced. "Who did he mark?"

"Sasuke." Kyubi answered

"My brother?" Itachi' eyes widened. "Were there any side-effects?"

"Other then inflating his ego even more when he got it and making him more annoying when I took it from him, he stayed the same arrogant worthless piece of shit." Naruto spat.

"I take it you don't get along well?" Itachi asked hesitantly.

"Get along? The asshole has been trying to kill me since I dropped my idiot act! He's been spoiled rotten by the village and thinks that anything and everything should be handed to him on a silver platter. And if it doesn't, then he'll kill anyone who gets in his way." Naruto paused from his rant to breathe before adding "If the idiot doesn't betray Konoha for power and get executed, then Mikoto might kill him herself, since he's like a mini Fugaku, just a bit weaker, but not by much."

"Mikoto?" Itachi's eyes bulged. "As in Mikoto Uchiha, my mother?"

"Yep." Kushina nodded.

"But she died!" Itachi shouted.

"Not exactly." Naruto began. "Do you remember what happened that night?"

"Yes. You said that she was mortally wounded and that there was only one way you knew of to save her, but that you didn't know if it will work." Itachi said slowly.

"What I really meant to say was that I didn't know if it would work on a living being." Naruto said.

"What did you do to my mother, Naruto-kun?" Itachi whispered.

"I tried to absorb her into my seal in order to stop her from dieing." Naruto replied.

"And?" Itachi insisted.

"It didn't work like it should have." Naruto sighed. "She was too weakened for it to work."

"What HAPPENED?"

"I only absorbed about half of her soul." Naruto answered as the crystal wall containing Mikoto appeared next to Itachi.

The other three were silent as Itachi got up from his seat and went to the crystal and stood there for a few minutes, gazing at his mother's peaceful sleeping face.

"You said that she might try to kill Sasuke…." he said eventually. "Does that mean you can get her back to normal?"

"That' s what I had in mind, yes." Naruto smirked. "I might even add a regeneration bloodline so that she won't get killed anytime soon."

"Whatever she wants." Itachi agreed. "But how?"

"_**Edo Tensei**_." was the response he got from Kyubi, earning her an Uchiha Glare.

"That is not a real resurrection." Itachi spat.

"And she's not dead either." Kyubi countered. "Only half of her soul has passed on, and we need to recover that part. And we'll do it the same way it happened to Kushina here. After we extract the soul fragment and join it with the one here, Naruto-kun can work on giving her a real body"

"Very well, I see your point." Itachi conceded.

"I think it will be better if you know the entire story, and since time here has no meaning…" Naruto began.

"Wrong, the Tsukuyomi lasts 72 hours in the mind of the target." Itachi countered.

"Yes, but this is an advance version of the Tsukuyomi, the _**Tsukuyomi Kaisei**_. It lasts as long as I wish." Naruto smirked.

"That's impossible." Itachi protested. "A technique of such magnitude…"

"Let me explain the differences between the original and mine, and I'm sure you'll understand." Naruto smirked. "Tell me, do you know why the Tsukuyomi only lasts 72 hour?"

"No…" Itachi answered suspiciously.

"It's because of the strain it puts on the eyes. 72 hours is the maximum the eyes can take at one time. Your body's self preservation keeps it from lasting longer." Naruto replied.

"But you have…" Itachi' eyes widened.

"A very powerful regeneration ability, yes." Naruto nodded. "Which eliminated one part of the time limit."

"One part?" Itachi raise an eyebrow.

"Well, a jutsu can't work without chakra." Naruto shrugged. "But in the _**Tsukuyomi Kaisei**_ I use two units of chakra and one of youki. So the drain is on the youki, which is much more potent then chakra, thus much less is needed and I have a virtually unlimited reserve of."

"But…" Itachi smirked.

"Yes, the final part of the problem and the one that I can't get around is that of my own mental exhaustion." Naruto sighed. "I will last longer then anyone else since I've been training in mindscape since I was five, bur even I have limits. Still…" Here he smirked evilly. "Who can last six months of continuous torture?"

"I know I wouldn't." Itachi confessed.

"Anyway, about that story…" Kyubi began telling the Uchiha everything, from when she met Naruto face to face until now.

Itachi remained silent after the story ended, deep in thought. Eventually, he spoke up.

"A free Biiju is much more powerful then a Jinchuriki using its power, since the Jinchuriki's body has limits it cannot surpass. Youki puts a lot of strain on a human body, whether it has adapted to it over time or not." Itachi said. "The current leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, might be able to capture Naruto-kun if he fights his nine-tailed form. But if he were to fight Kyubi, there will be no contest."

"I thought as much." Naruto nodded. "I know that the Rinnegan is very powerful. But even Orochimaru didn't know much about its abilities. Al he found out was that the Rinnegan grants access over all elements."

"I found out a few other things besides that." Itachi nodded. "Apparently, the Rinnegan user can take the bodies of others and use them as additional vessels for his soul, thus he can be in multiple place at the same time."

"You mean it's similar to Orochimaru's technique to steal bodies?" Kyubi narrowed her eyes.

"No, as far as I know he uses corpses. At least two of the vessels I know of are the bodies of previously deceased ninja. One of them was killed by Jiraiya-sama in the Third Ninja War." Itachi countered. "Also, he has some amount of control over gravity. At the very least he can attract and reject objects and people."

"Fascinating." Naruto whispered. "How did you manage to get so much information?"

"I surprised him when he was sparing with Konan, another member of Akatsuki." Itachi replied.

"I see…" Naruto said, thinking of the three orphans Jiraiya told him of. "Do you know what is the maximum amount of bodies he can inhabit at the same time?"

"I have no proof, but I suspect six." Itachi answered.

"The six paths of Samsara, huh?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes. I heard Konan refer to the one she was sparing with as Deva Path." Itachi nodded.

"Itachi, do you have anything in your memories since the Massacre that you don't want me to see or know of?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't believe that I do. Why?" Itachi inquired after a moment of thinking.

"Would you agree to let me view all those memories?" Naruto asked.

"Can you?" Itachi's eyes widened.

"I can do it forcefully so some extent, but it works best if you allow it and actually focus on those memories." Naruto sighed. "I won't force you though."

"Go ahead; I'm focusing on them as we speak." Itachi smiled as he closed his eyes and Naruto did the same. For Kushina and Kyubi it only lasted a few seconds though, until Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"If we don't stop Kisame and Zetsu today, then we're totally screwed." Naruto groaned.

"Is it that bad?" Kushina asked in worry.

"Worse. Madara has some sort of jutsu that makes him intangible, thus completely immune to attacks. Even my _**Arrow of Chaos**_ won't affect him." Naruto muttered.

"But you said that it also affects souls!" Kyubi protested.

"Yes, but it's able to do so because souls are partially linked to the bodies. Affecting ONLY the soul requires a much more concentrated attack, which at this point I can't make." Naruto confessed. "I could learn to do so in a month or so, but if Madara finds out how powerful I am right now…"

"He won't allow you to grow even stronger." Itachi agreed.

"So, since Kisame is being dealt with by Negi and Eva, we need to take care of Zetsu." Kushina summarized.

"Yes, however we need to make it look like an accident, in case he manages to escape." Itachi added.

"From what I understand, he can separate the white half and grow another." Naruto told them. "Therefore, we I need to take out the black half."

"Yes, but I can't tell you where he will be after we leave this illusion, else I'll draw attention." Itachi pointed out. "I can only detect him because of his ring."

"We'll make a spiritual pactio." Naruto decided. "That way you can tell me through telepathy."

"Let's get this over with." Kyubi said as the circle appeared.

One handshake later, the pactio was formed and Itachi was examining his new black katana. As far as he could figure, it could channel the user's chakra and disperse into black crows that attacked the opponent. It was called Yūgure no karasu.

"Still, how will you harm him while he's melded into the ceiling?" Itachi inquired.

Naruto's answer was to take out a pactio card and show it to the Uchiha. The then shared twin evil smirks as the Tsukuyomi Kaisei ended.

As they returned to their bodies, Itachi jumped away from Naruto.

"Tsk. It would appear you DO know how to use those eyes, even if you're nowhere near my level." Itachi grunted.

"You're just lucky I don't have much practice with them." Naruto spat. _"Where is he?"_

"Foolish boy, you may have those eyes, but you're no Uchiha." Itachi replied. _"Right behind me, melded into the ceiling."_

"Well then, let me show you something else." Naruto smirked as he pulled out a three-pronged kunai, making Itachi's eyes narrow. _**"Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ he called out as he threw the kunai, multiplying it into a hundred and imbedding them in the entire corridor, floor, walls and ceiling. _"Is he still there?"_

"_Yes. He does not seem affected by those kunai imbedded in him. Must be part of his jutsu."_ Itachi replied as he drew a kunai in each hand.

"_**Adeat!"**_ Naruto called out after drawing a pactio card. After the glow died out, he was holding a golden longsword.

However, before Itachi and Zetsu could snap out of their stupor, Itachi felt something pierce his lower back. Gasping in pain, he turned to see Naruto with his sword piercing him, while the Naruto before him puffed into smoke.

"I got rid of that yellow light. It's too easy to recognize, don't you agree?" Naruto smirked. _"Is he still there?"_

"_Yes… but that fucking hurt! Hurry, he's still stunned!"_ Itachi mentally replied.

A moment later Naruto was on the ceiling thrusting his sword into it. A few seconds later, he drew the sword back along with Zetsu' head still pierced by it. It went through the temple of the black half and out the temple of the white half.  
"Zetsu?" Itachi asked in surprise.

As Naruto removed the blade, the body fell to the ground. However, it was still a alive, as it tried to move, only to get stabbed in the spine by Naruto.

"You're not going anywhere except hell." Naruto said coldly and placed his hands on Zetsu's chest before absorbing him.

"Wh-what did you do?" Itachi spat.

"Don't worry, you and Sushi here will join him soon." Eva smirked as approached holding Kisame who had his arms and legs cut off and looked a bit overdone from how much Negi had fried him with lightning.

"_Use the Amaterasu to get away."_ Naruto suggested.

And that's exactly what Itachi did; he surrounded himself with the black flames before making a hole in the wall with them and running away through it, just as Jitaiya arrived at the scene.

"_Contact the Akatsuki soon and after that contact me so that I can come and heal you completely."_ Naruto said before cutting the connection.

"Here's fish-face." Eva said as she dropped him on the floor, while Negi did the same with the frozen Samehada.

"B-Bastard…" Kisame grunted. "Ki-kill me, I won't tell… anything…"

"I know you won't, you used to be the best at protecting information in your youth… at all costs." Naruto narrowed his eyes before absorbing him like he did with Zetsu.

"You're going to do the same thing you did to Orachimaru's soul fragment, aren't you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, but not now. I don't have the time. After we get Tsunade in Konoha I'll have enough time." Naruto sighed.

"What do we do with these?" Chao asked as she showed him the rings of Zetsu and Kisame, as well as Samehada.

Naruto just tossed them in two of his pocket dimensions before extinguishing the Amaterasu flames with a Kamui. After that, the group cleaned up the place and left, leaving no trace of the battle behind besides some additional chakra in the repaired walls.

In a dark cave that held the Gedo Mazo, four shadowy projections stood on top of the statue' fingers.

"They're late. I hate waiting for those idiots." Sasori muttered.

"Patience Sasori. Kisame and Itachi are investigating the Kyubi Jinchuriki and its abilities. They should show up soon." Pein said.

"What about Zetsu? What's holding him up?" Kakuzu inquired just as Itachi's projection appeared.

"Yes, Leader-sama, why don't you tell him where Zetsu is?" Itachi asked angrily.

"Zetsu was observing your encounter with the Kyubi." Konan narrowed her eyes. "Where are he and Kisame?"

"Dead." Itachi replied as he spit some blood.

"What?" Pein asked sharply.

"You heard me." Itachi spat. "I warned you this may happen! I told you the rumors about the Kyubi container, like him having the Sharingan and being the Yondaime Hokage' son!"

"Watch your tone, Itachi." Konan said dangerously.

"He has the Mangekyo Sharingan and knows how to use it! Granted, he still needs experience with it, since it only took me less then five minutes in the Tsukuyomi to escape it, but the Amaterasu is impossible to escape, once it touches you! You knew this! I knew this! That's why I asked to use the Sacrifice Clones for the reconnaissance mission!" Itachi said before he began to spit more blood.

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked with interest.

"The brat is a sensor. He knew we were coming. Also, he seems to have information on some of our abilities from Orochimaru, since he had two of his friends fight Kisame: a Hyoton user and a Raiton user." Itachi began explaining as he calmed down a bit.

"What happened to Kisame?" Sasori asked.

"Last I saw him, he was roasted, had his limbs cut off and a sword through the heart." Itachi replied dryly.

"How could this happen? The Samehada should have devoured the chakra in their attacks, element advantage or not." Pein asked.

"Only if he managed to block the attacks with his sword. My guess is that they managed to disarm him somehow." Itachi said dryly.

"Your guess?" Konan repeated.

"I was busy dodging a Jinchuriki that had the Mangekyo, could use the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin and had covered the entire place we were in with the Hiraishin kunai." Itachi responded. "Did I mention that he has a sword that can negate chakra completely?"

"Negate chakra?" Pein's eyes widened.

"Yes, that's how he got Zetsu. He was melded in the ceiling near where we were fighting and the brat stabbed him while in the jutsu. He fell out of the ceiling almost immediately." Itachi explained.

"How did he know where Zetsu was?" Kakuzu asked suspiciously.

"Probably the same way I did." Itachi replied dryly. "The normal Sharingan CAN see chakra, after all. The Mangekyo sees it even clearer. Though I believe he got lucky when he hit Zetsu in the head with that first stab." he confessed.

"What happened to Zetsu's body? You know as well as I do that even if you cut him to pieces…" Pein began.

"Amaterasu and then Kamui on the remains. Like I said, the brat did his homework well." Itachi replied before he spat another globe of blood.

"Yes, Zetsu had too much exposure to Iwa in the jobs we did for them. Though I doubt they gave Konoha of all places information." Pein agreed.

"Is there anything urgent we need to talk about at the moment? I need to heal, and I doubt it will be easy to do to a wound where there is no more chakra in the body." Itachi said a bit annoyed.

"CAN you heal it? Such wounds are unheard of…" Kakuzu inquired.

"It's similar to a hit from Samehada. I believe it's manageable. I should be recovered in a week or so." Itachi revealed.

"Just one more thing we need to know… what happened to Kisame and Zetsu's rings?" Pein asked.

"I don't know about Kisame's, but Zetsu's is lost. Even if it survived the Amaterasu and was simply under the few ashes left, it was sucked in by the Kamui." Itachi sighed.

"I see." Pain paused for a few seconds. "In light of these news, Itachi will pair up with Kakuzu until he finds his new partner. After that, he will assist Sasori in recruiting his new partner and then he'll pair up with Konan until further notice. Dismissed." With that he faded away, followed by Konan and Sasori.

"I'll be near the northern border of Tsuchi no Kuni two weeks from now. Be there." Kakuzu said before fading away as well.

"Damn you Namikaze." Itachi muttered before disappearing as well.

A few seconds afterwards a person wearing Akatsuki garb and an orange mask with a spiral design and one eyehole emerged from behind the statue and jumped on one of the statues fingers that had been empty in the previous meeting.

"What do you think?" Pein asked as his and Konan's projections reappeared.

"As outrageous as some of the story sounds, I believe most of it is true." the masked figure said thoughtfully. "The Mangekyo can see through Zetsu's jutsu pretty well, and since he may have the assistance of the Kyubi, hitting Zetsu's head of all things isn't as much of a coincidence as Itachi seemed to think. My Eternal Mangekyo might have done the same."

"And besides the speed of the Hiraishin, Zetsu does have the habit of loosing sight of his surroundings while watching a good fight." Konan sighed. "He was probably focused solely on Itachi since he couldn't see the Jinchuriki because of his speed."

"Most likely." the masked figure said a bit annoyed.

"What about what happened to Kisame?" Pein inquired.

"Yes, that was a bit less believable… Zetsu was not exactly a fighter, hence his role in this organization. But Kisame…" the masked figure said thoughtfully.

"Do you think Itachi was lying? He was nor exactly his usual self today, nor did he mention Jiraiya in his story. He was supposed to be traveling with the boy." Konan inquired.

"I don't know, but I doubt it. The reason he was not his usual calm self is most likely the pain from his wound. Sitting down for the projection technique would have caused him some significant pain, since there was no chakra there he could use to numb his senses. As for Jiraiya, Zetsu told me how Itachi had planed to separate him from the boy and his companions." the masked figure chuckled.

"Oh?" Konan raised an eyebrow.

"He had a woman under genjutsu seduce him." the masked figure replied.

"I had forgotten his behavior since I last saw him." Konan said with a visible twitch of her eye before turning towards Pein. "And why did you pair him with me after he helps with the recruitment? He's a fire user and I use paper!"

"With the maximum number of our official members reduced to seven and the destruction of Zetsu's ring, we'll need to spread out a bit more. I can capture my targets on my own since I have six bodies, but you might need some help." Pein replied. "And speaking of captures…"

"The Kyubi will be the last one we'll approach." the masked figure decided. "He's too strong for only two Akatsuki members, so we'll leave him last when all the members can contribute without having to worry about having to capture another Jinchuriki afterwards."

"In other words more disposable." Konan spoke.

"Yes, though it would be best if all of them live." the masked figure confirmed.

"Very well, Madara." Pein nodded before he and Konan disappeared.

"Uzumaki… always a thorn in my back." Madara spoke to the empty cave before leaving.

"Well, I think they took it rather well." Naruto said as he stood over Itachi as he healed him.

"Pein paired me up with Kakuzu, who usually kills his partners for their bounties. If I survive him, then I'll need to go with Sasori, who most likely wants to turn me into one of his human puppets. And after him I'll be handed over to Konan, Pein's right hand. How exactly does that look in any way 'well' to you?" Itachi asked incredulously.

"Hey, they could have tried to replace you as well." Naruto shrugged.

"Good point. But I don't have long to live anyway." Itachi sighed.

"The blood clot in your lungs, you mean?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes. It somehow formed there. I suspect it has something to do with the aneurism caused by the Mangekyo." Itachi sighed.

"Oh, I got rid of most of it. All that's left in your lungs is some sort of poison that was under the blood clot." Naruto said casually.

"WHAT?" Itachi's eyes widened. "You healed it?"

"I still need to get rid of that poison before I can heal you completely. I don't know what it is, but I think it wasn't your Mangekyo that's responsible for it." Naruto said grimly. "When did you start getting symptoms?"

"About a year after I joined Akatsuki. Why? Do you think they poisoned me?" Itachi asked.

"Most likely. It's slow acting and it only forms the blood clot to a point. After that, it's all natural. Sasori might have done it to get an excuse to get your body. Or maybe Orachimaru, so that he could 'save you' with a secret technique of his." Naruto said grimly.

"Lucky me. I'm so popular." Itachi groaned.

"Close your eyes so that I can heal your eyes now." Naruto requested before placing his glowing hands over the Uchiha's eyes. "There, all done." he said after a minute or so.

"I can see perfectly." Itachi smiled.

"Yes." Naruto said before he took out syringe with a very thin needle that contained a venomously green liquid. "Now this might hurt a bit."

"What are you going to do with that?" Itachi asked calmly as his Sharingan eyes followed the needle with rapt attention.

"I'm going to give you an injection in your eyes." Naruto informed him as he gave the syringe to a Kage Bunshin.

"No, you are not." Itachi counterd.

"Look, I know how much you guys from doujutsu-using clans are afraid of sharp things near your eyes. But if you don't want to go blind again I suggest you calm down." Naruto said a bit annoyed. "After the serum does it's job you'll be able to use the Mangekyo without any damage to your sight and less strain on your optic nerves."

"Has this been tested?" Itachi asked nervously.

"Hell no! You think I would give something like this to your prick of a brother?" Naruto replied.

"But if it doesn't work like it should…" Itachi panicked.

"Then I'll absorb you like I did to Zetsu and then give you a new body like I'll do to Mikoto. Either way, you'll be fine. I'll even dull the slight pain you'll get when the needle pierces your eye!" Naruto insisted.

"If I die from this, I'm going to haunt you." Itachi promised before relaxing and getting injected in both eyes.

It was like Naruto said, he barely felt the incision. After a few seconds of nothing, he looked at Naruto.

"Is that i…!" he began to say before his words turned into a scream as his eyes began to burn. It took only five seconds, but for Itachi it felt like five days had passed.

"**You said it wouldn't hurt!"** Itachi yelled as the pain ended.

"I said I'll dull the pain of the injection." Naruto countered casually. "You didn't actually think that gaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan would be painless, did you?"

"The Eternal Mangekyo? How?" Itachi asked with wide eyes.

"I used some blood from your brother in the mixture. The tricky part was to make your Eternal Mangekyo look the same as your normal Mangekyo so that you won't draw attention." Naruto explained. "As for the pain, I go through the same thing when I gain a new bloodline, so you shouldn't complain so much."

"Wow." Itachi blinked. "So if you were to get something like the _**Shikotsu Myaku**_ of the Kaguya clan…"

"Don't want to talk about it!" Naruto snapped.

"Sorry." Itachi apologized.

"Stand still so I can get rid of that poison." Naruto muttered as he summoned Konoka's fans. With a wave of a fan and a few whispered words, the poison was gone. After that, Naruto dismissed the fans and healed the remaining damage.

"So, what should I do now?" Itachi asked.

"About the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. "Nothing at all. You'll stay a member until after you become Konan's partner. Maybe you can get some more info on her and Pein. Be subtle though, let a few weeks pass before you make any attempt of personal conversation. Start by stating the obvious, like her closeness to Pein for instance. If nothing works, ask how someone like her got involved with someone like Madara. If she gets suspicious, point out that you are at least related to the guy, while Kakuzu was as old as he is and Pein has the Rinnegan." Naruto instructed.

"Do you want me to get her life story or something?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Naruto nodded. "By the way, are you attracted to her?"

"No. She's definitely not my type, if that's why you're asking." Itachi said confused.

"Good, an attempt to seduce her wouldn't work and it would gain her ire when you betray them." Naruto mussed.

"Me trying to be friendly is a bit out of character." Itachi said skeptically.

"Then don't be. If she asks, tell her it's because you had to spend so much time with insane idiots and that she at least seems sane." Naruto shrugged.

"Fine. I'll contact you once a week, or when I find out something rather important. Like who the new members are, for instance." Itachi agreed.

"Okay. See ya." Naruto smirked before he sank into his shadow.

A few miles away from Otafuku Town, Naruto emerged from Eva's shadow.

"Done?" Negi inquired.

"Yep. I healed him up and he'll be spending the next few months traveling with Kakuzu, Sasori and then Konan." Naruto smirked.

"Joy." Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Let's go, one of Orochimaru's minor hideouts is nearby. What?" he asked when he saw them looking at him weirdly.

Naruto simply sighed and grabbed the Sannin's left arm before the whole group sank into the shadows and reemerged just outside the detection range of the hideout they were heading towards.

"All of you know how to do that?" Jiraiya asked shocked.

"No, it was just a mass version I developed when I got bored. And with six hundred years of nowhere to go…" Eva trailed off.

"I understand." Jiraiya nodded in understanding. It was one of the reasons he didn't want to be Hokage, right after the paperwork of course. "So, how do we do this?"

"We?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's why we're all here for, right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh no, you're here just because Naruto is here. You're staying here with Chisame and Kazumi who will be scouting the hideout and give us real-time information." Negi countered.

"Me, Eva, Negi and Chao will infiltrate the hideout and capture everyone, restrain them and bring them here one by one. This is a stealth operation. After everyone is tied up, Eva will use one of her spells and pack up the entire hideout." Naruto explained.

"She can do that?" Jiraiya asked shocked.

"There's nothing I can't do." Eva smirked.

"You can't swim." Negi pointed out.

"I've been teaching her for a while." Naruto offered.

"And she still doesn't get it." Negi countered.

"Meh, I'll probably get a new bloodline from Kisame so she'll be able to breathe underwater." Naruto waved him off. "I'll just have to learn how to make it activate on command, rather then being always on."

"Enough talking, lets go." Chao said and all four sank into the shadows.

It only took an hour to capture everyone on the base, since it was more of a research facility then anything. In the end, Eva took out a large glass orb and wrote various runes on it in blood before casting the spell that turned it into a Diorama Sphere with the base transported inside.

"That was impressive." Jiraiya said in awe.

"And it's also classified. You'll never speak of it again." Eva said before she placed the sphere in a pocket dimension.

"Just one thing left to do." Naruto sighed as he took out a black scroll and opened it before placing it on the ground before taking out a vial of blood. "It was rather hard to acquire Mikoto'a blood, considering that there was no body left. I actually had to fabricate it after some very detailed scans of the dried blood where she last lay in the Uchiha compound. Good thing I moved her away from Fugaku before I tried to save her, else the only blood left would have been mixed with his." he said before pouring the blood on a portion of the scroll.

He then took the sacrifice, a female assistant of the researchers of the hideout that had a habit of occasionally killing some of the test subjects just because she could, and placed it before the scroll. He then slammed his hands on two places on the scroll and poured chakra into it. The blood poured off the scroll in kanji and quickly formed a large seal on the ground that looked like a bird, with a disk of blood in the center, right under the sacrifice. Also, two large kanji formed at the base of the 'wings', together being read as 'This Impure World'.

After forming the Tiger, Snake, Dog and Dragon handsigns Naruto clapped his hands and the dirt under the sacrifice rose and covered the woman, shaping her in the form of Mikoto Uchiha. Before she could even open her eyes Naruto placed the control kunai in the back of her skull before slamming his hand into her stomach while using activating the Magic Cancel and dispelled the jutsu, the part of the soul inhabiting the puppet's body being drawn into Naruto'a seal.

"Done." Naruto sighed.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked.  
"I'll be fine. I just… feel a bit dirty using this jutsu." Naruto spoke.

"At least you're using an enemy as a sacrifice like the Nidaime did, instead of one of your own followers like the snake." Jiraiya spoke up.

"It's not that. I just feel like I disturbed the dead." Naruto sighed again.

"That's why you did it all so quickly?" Eva inquired. "In my opinion, you're doing her a favor. I doubt it's healthy to be half on this side and half on the other."

"_I totally agree."_ Kushina added.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"Well, we should be going. Let us know when you find Tsunade." Negi said as shadows pooled under him and Eva before extending to envelop all the prisoners.

"See ya." Eva smirked and the large group disappeared into the pool of shadows that also quickly faded away.

**A.N.: Another chapter done and the plot thickens….**

**I'm glad so many people decided to vote on latest poll. So, with 94 votes out of 101, it has been decided that Naruto and some of his friends shall travel to different worlds. HOW it will happen? WHY it will happen? WHEN will it happen? That's a secret, for now, but he'll travel to at least three worlds, though I want if to be five.**

**For now, I'll just say that it's not until he saves his world, so you can guess how much longer you'll have to wait for it.**

**Next time: ****The Legendary Sucker**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**The Legendary Sucker**

Naruto was looking through a magnifier at the tiny fragment of a sake bottle. With a satisfied sigh he put the magnifier away and looked at Jiraiya seriously.

"I believe we finally found Tsunade's trail." the blond spoke with conviction.

"Gee, what gave it away? That?" an annoyed Toad Sannin pointed at the destroyed castle and the wall next to them that seemed to have been blasted away.

"Silly old pervert." Chao chuckled. "You have no idea how many beings in this world can cause this level of destruction, do you?"

"Somehow, I doubt I even WANT to know." Jiraiya replied, a bit unnerved.

"At any rate, I found her in a nearby bar." Kazumi told him, rolling her eyes as she held up the screen of her pactio. "But she's not alone."

"Yeas, her apprentice and her pet are with her." Jiraiya said before looking at the screen and widening his eyes.

"Then who's that third person?" Chisame inquired.

"Oh boy; I didn't see this one coming." Naruto blinked in shock.

About half hour later the group walked into a bar and Jiraiya's eyes settled on a certain blonde.

"**Tsunade! I found you!"** the old pervert yelled.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"Looking for you, actually." Jiraiya answered as he took a seat in front of the three, quickly followed by Naruto, Chao, Kazumi and Chisame.

Before anyone can continue the conversation, Naruto ordered five more bottles of sake, earning raised eyebrows from the older ninja.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Naruto shrugged.

"Geh, this is like a reunion. All the familiar faces are coming back to me." Tsunade sighed as she accepted the cards Jiraiya had given her to her.

"You mean Orochimaru." Jiraiya pointed out and the other three tensed. "This town has his… personal touch."

"Yes. He said hello." Tsunade nodded as she discarded four of her cards. "He told me about his Invasion."

"Failed Invasion, to be more precise." Naruto chuckled before he emptied a bottle of sake.

"Yes, he called it a minor setback." Tsunade allowed.

"So how are his arm and leg? Still missing?" Naruto continued.

"He was using prosthetic limbs, actually." Shizune responded.

"Did he now? Huh, I guess Sasori rubbed on to him a bit. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." Naruto shrugged. "Did you tell you how he lost them, by the way?"

"He said he lost them while trying to kill sensei." Tsunade replied.

"Ha! Pay up, Ero-sennin! I told you he wouldn't admit it!" Naruto laughed.

"Meh, I'll cover your drinks here, that should be enough." Jiraiya sighed.

"Ok, that's cool with me." Naruto smirked. "Hey, waiter, another round of drinks at this table!"

"Hey, wait just a minute here…" Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Save it old pervert, you walked right into that one." Chisame smirked as she poured herself another cup, the liquid being curiously red.

"What didn't the snake bastard admit?" Tsunade inquired.

"That the brat here took away his arm and leg." Jiraiya smirked.

"You're kidding, right?" the third woman finally spoke up.

"Nope, I sent the snake's own katon jutsu right back at him amplified." Naruto shook his head. "It was sad really, to see a former Hokage candidate lose so easily. Too bad that worm Kabuto helped him escape though."

"Kabuto? Silver hair and glasses?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Naruto nodded. "He may look weak, but he's on Kakashi's level, and has an incredible amount of knowledge in medical jutsu. Being Orochimaru's right hand man has its perks, huh?" he asked, pretending to not notice the third woman twitch at Kakashi's name.

"I doubt you're here to just chat with me and remember 'the good old days'. So why are you here, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked forcefully.

"He's going to make you an offer you can't refuse." Kazumi smirked.

"Will he now?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her former teammate.

"Yes 'cough'. Tsunade, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, has named you as his successor. He wants you to be the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya spoke and tried to ignore the way Naruto rolled his eyes or Asakura's whispered 'That was SO dramatic!'.

"I refuse." Tsunade said after a few moments of shocked silence. "Only an idiot would want that job."

"PAUSE!" Naruto said loudly, drawing the confused eyes of everyone else at the table. "Let's rewind to the part I tell you what else comes with you being the Godaime."

"Like a short lifespan?" Tsunade said ironically.

"Hey, it comes with being a ninja." Naruto pointed out.

"So, if I'm getting this right, then you're trying to bribe me to be Hokage?" Tsunade said amused.

"If you want to put it bluntly, yes." Naruto replied with a shrug. "I would prefer to call it persuasion."

"You won't lose anything if you listen to the offer." Jiraiya told her.

"Fine. Talk." Tsunade sighed.

"Well, for starters you can start that medical program you always wanted. After all, the only reason it was rejected before is because it was during war." Naruto began.

"True." Tsunade allowed.

"Also, your entire gambling debt would get paid." Naruto continued.

"You're lying." Tsunade said, though she detected no such thing.

"I'm being completely honest, actually." Naruto smirked. "I could give you a few other things that you've always wanted as well."

"Such as?" Tsunade asked.

"The Mokuton. Turns out, Danzo has been doing some deals with Orochimaru. One of them was a new right arm for the cripple, with DNA from the Shodaime and eleven Sharingans on it. My clan can safely extract the Mokuton gene from that arm and transfer it to you." Naruto's smirk widened at the same rate as the eyes of the women in front of him.

"That's impossible! It's unheard of! It's…" Tsunade began to rant.

"Been done before." Naruto stated calmly as he flashed his Byakugan and then the Sharingan.

"You stole…" Tsunade began angrily.

"He stole nothing." Jiraiya cut her off coldly. "His bloodline allows him to gain another person's bloodline when he drinks a certain mixture that contains that person's blood. He has some very tight restrictions regarding what bloodlines he may gain, and he's fully in his rights to have the ones he currently have."

"So you want the Mokuton in return for all these 'offers' you're making me." Tsunade deducted.

"Nope." Naruto said, much to her surprise. "If I wanted it, I could simply take it. But I already can control plants to a certain extent since I have high affinities for both Water and Earth, as well a good chakra control, so I could use Mokuton jutsu anyway. The bloodline would just make it easier."

"So you would refuse the Mokuton if offered?" Shizune inquired.

"Refuse, no. But me getting the Mokuton has no relevance whatsoever over this negotiation." Naruto explained.

"Fine, let's say I trust your word on it. What else do you have to offer?" Tsunade inquired.

"Eternal youth?" Naruto offered with a smile.

"Haha, very funny." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Actually I was being quite serious." Naruto sighed before taking a sip from his own red drink.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"He's telling the truth, Tsunade. It was quite a discovery for him as well when he realized the result of mixing a bloodline with one of his, I admit, remarkable original jutsu." Jiraiya sighed.

"Original jutsu?" Shizune asked.

In response, Naruto turned into Shizune.

"Cop a feel." 'she' instructed.

Shizune was tempted to smack the pervert but a nod from Jiraiya prompted her to touch the breast of her double. She blinked and squeezed again. She pinched herself and tried again.

"It's real." Shizune whispered.

"Not exactly. That was merely the justu I came up with. It forms a physical shell of chakra around the user, making him an exact copy of the person or object he's impersonating." Naruto said after turning back in a puff of smoke. "The bloodline I combined it with allows the user to transform into anything." He tuned his arm into a blade and back "Theoretically speaking, the bloodline alone would be enough to achieve eternal youth, but in order to maintain the transformation you need constant focus. But by crossing it with my jutsu and tweaking it here and there I managed to obtain complete transformation until the jutsu is used again." Here he turned into an older version of himself before turning back.

"Unbelievable." Tsuande whispered.

"We can control time and space to a certain extent as well, but those are clan secrets." Chao added with a smirk and no-one bothered contradicting her.

"That's quite an offer you're making me there, but there are some reasons for me not returning I doubt any of you are aware of." Tsunaded sighed.

"The entire Civilian Council has been found dead in ROOT HQ, cut into pieces in a pool of their own urine. I killed Danzo myself and the two elders are to be executed for treason. There won't be another Civilian Council and nobody will force you to rebuild your clan and somehow dishonor your deceased boyfriend Dan. Though I personally believe he would have wanted you to move on and be happy. Now I will ask you again, will you be our Godaime Hokage?" Naruto asked in a more confident voice then before, no childish behavior this time.

"I…" Tsunade began as she looked down.

"Is it about Orochimaru's offer for healing his lost limbs?" Naruto inquired.

"How do you know about that?" Tsunade asked, now defensively.

"Why else would he search for you?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "So what DID he offer you? Oh, wait, don't tell me!" he stood up from the table and went to a more clear space besides Tsunade. There, he transformed into Orochimaru, with prosthetic right arm and leg. "Tsunade!" 'Orochimaru' said gleefully. "I'm offering to bring your little brother and your beloved back to life with a forbidden technique that **I**," here 'his' sinister grin widened and Tsunade couldn't help but be shocked by the resemblance. "Have developed."

Naruto then turned back to normal and returned to his seat, ignoring the shocked looks his audience was giving him.

"Was that what he offered?" Naruto looked at Shizune, who couldn't help but nod in shock. "I knew it. I knew the bastard would try to pull something like that." Naruto spat. "Let me guess, he then used your fear of blood against you."

"Yes." Tsunade sighed as she closed her eyes. "But that doesn't explain how you knew, or how you could impersonate him so well."

"It's a village secret, I'm afraid. Only the Hokage, the Ninja Council and a few select others know it." Naruto replied.

"I see." Tsunade nodded.

"The jutsu the snake supposedly developed was created by your uncle, the Nidaime." Naruto paused. "It's called Edo Tensei."

Tsunade' face was ashen white after she heard the name of the jutsu.

"Yes, the one where the human sacrifice is covered in dirt to take the shape of the person 'resurrected'. The jutsu in which the soul of the summoned person is placed into the vessel. The very same jutsu where the summoner can control the summoned being like a mindless puppet. THAT jutsu." Naruto explained portions of the process.

Nobody said anything for few minutes as the information set in the minds of the three women.

"How do you know such details?" Tsunade inquired eventually. "There are only two places that jutsu is recorded in, and neither should be accessible to you."

"You mean one of your clan scrolls that's at the Senju compound or the Forbidden Scroll." Naruto nodded. "To be honest, I had the Forbidden Scroll in my possession shortly after I graduated the Academy and even copied a few jutsu from it. But Edo Tensei wasn't among them. I learned it the same way I got all that information on Orochimaru, which, like I said, is a village secret. As for your compound, I never been there but I suspect you placed it under a blood and chakra seal when you left, right?"

"Yes, I knew my blood could be acquired from the hospital so I added an additional protection with the chakra signature." Tsunade nodded.

"Why exactly did you have the Forbidden Scroll in your possession?" Shizune asked suspiciously.

"I was under orders from the Sandaime to help expose a traitor that wanted to steal it." Naruto shrugged.

"Just who are you, kid? You know village secrets, have access to the Forbidden Scroll, hell, you even crippled Orochimaru of all people!" the third woman exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet." Kazumi chuckled.

"Though you should at least recognize your sensei's son." Chao smirked.

"You mean he's…" the woman's eyes widened.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen, son of Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Kiiroi Senkō and Yondaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, the Akai Chishio no Habanero. I am also the founder and head of the Fuhen Clan of Konoha and Jinchuriki of Kyubi no Yoko. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rin Inuzuka." Naruto smirked.

"You know who I am?" Rin asked surprised.

"Obviously." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi speaks rather highly of you." Naruto's smirk widened.

"He does?" Rin blinked surprised.

"Doesn't Konoha consider her KIA?" Shizune inquired.

"They do, but that connection she has with Kakashi says different." Naruto's smirk grew even more as Rin's eyes widened.

"H-How do you know that?" Rin stuttered.

"I had to heal his Sharingan. It has been damaging his coils since he overused it that time." Naruto answered. "I also tweaked it a bit so that he can turn it on and of and use it more safely."

"You could do that?" Shizune's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it was no big deal. I just had to repair his damaged coils and branch them out some more on the eye so that it won't put too much pressure on them." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Just had to repair his coils?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. "That's a very sensitive operation! It would take an average medic nin almost six hours to pull it off right."

"Yes, but they don't have youki at their disposal, do they?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"**You used youki in medical procedure? Are you out of your mind?"** Tsunade yelled.

"Do you know that most bloodlines came to be from humans associating with demons?" Naruto asked her sharply.

"They… did?" Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Yes. Therefore, it would only be logical to use youki in order to treat them. Of course, not pure youki, since even a drop of that would have melted Kakashi's eye and brain." Naruto chuckled grimly. "But diluted with chakra…"

"I see your point." Tsunade conceded.

"So, are you going to be the Godaime or not?" Chisame asked, getting a bit impatient.

"I'm considering it…" Tsunade mussed. "I have a few more questions as well as a request before I give my answer."

"Go on." Naruto nodded.

"First of all, I want you to tell me why did you bother to learn the Edo Tensei and if you ever used it, and if you did, why." Tsunade demanded, earning a sigh from the blond.

"What I'm about to tell you, you are forbidden to repeat without my and the Sandaime's express permission. Is that clear?" he began seriously, earning a nod from the three women. "First of all, the information I obtained on Orochimaru came as a pack, all or nothing, so it wasn't about me trying or not to learn the Edo Tensei." Naruto said choosing his words carefully. "And yes, I used it only once three days ago."

"Why?" Tsunade's eyes burned with anger. "You sound completely disgusted with the technique."

"I am. The feeling you get when you used it… it makes you feel dirty, tainted. But it was the only way I knew of to recover the other half of her soul." Naruto closed his eyes as he sighed deeply.

"Recover half of who's soul?" Tsunade' eyes narrowed.

"Mikoto Uchiha." was the name that came from Jiraiya's mouth.

"She's dead. The only two Uchiha alive are Itachi and his younger brother." Tsunade countered.

"You're wrong." Naruto shook his head. "She was never completely dead."

"You mean she's been hiding like I have all these years?" Rin asked.

"I guess you could say that." Naruto chuckled.

"Out with it already, where has she been and what do you mean by 'never completely dead'?" Tsunade lost her patience.

"The night of the Massacre… I was there." Naruto began quietly, causing three pairs of eyes to widen. "When I got there Mikoto was still alive. She had been stabbed by Fugaku and her life was fading quickly. If someone of your caliber was there, then you might have been able to heal her. But since I was only seven at the time…"

"What happened?" Shizune whispered.

"I sealed her inside me." Naruto said bluntly.

"You did WHAT?" Rin's jaw dropped.

"I have the ability to absorb objects and living beings in my Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. She was dieing and there was only one way to keep her alive." Naruto defended. "But… it was almost too late and it didn't work like it should have."

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked. "What went wrong?"

"I only sealed half of her soul in me. The other half has been stranded between the World of the Living and the World of the Dead in a deep sleep. When I disrupted my Edo Tensei of her, that fragment entered the seal and joined the part already there." Naruto explained.

"How did you know how to do that? Such things are not exactly common knowledge." Tsunade narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You can thank Orochi-teme for that." Naruto chuckled. "He summoned my mother to fight me during the invasion and since part of her soul was in the seal as well…"

"Hold on, why was part of Kushina-sama's soul in the seal?" Rin asked.

"She apparently wanted to leave me a few choice words since she was dieing when Kyubi was sealed, but part of her soul was drawn in as well." Naruto shrugged.

"So you have your mother's soul inside the seal as well?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, she's getting a bit impatient to get out too." Naruto smirked.

"She can get out?" Rin asked in surprise.

"Of course she can! Do you think I put Mikoto in there just to hear even more voices?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But won't you die if the seal breaks?" Shizune blinked.

"I can make living bodies for them and place their souls inside. Another bloodline of mine and yes, I have a lot you never even heard of." Naruto replied.  
"You are under the CRA, aren't you?" Tsunade asked with suspicion.

"Yes, and I already have over a dozen fiancées with whom I already shared my bloodlines with." Naruto confirmed.

"So, are you three in his harem?" Rin asked the girls. "Actually, can you introduce yourselves as well please?"

"My Name is Chao Lingshen Fuhen, genin rank and yes, I am one of Naruto-kun's fiancées." Chao smirked.

"I'm Kazumi Asakura Fuhen, genin rank and I intend to marry Naruto-kun as well." Kazumi smirked.

"I'm Chisame Hasegawa Fuhen, genin rank and no, I'm not engaged with blondie. I'm engaged with the only other guy in the clan." Chisame said.

"Other guy?" Tsunade inquired.

"Negi Springfield Entheofushia Fuhen." Naruto replied. "And no, we're not related. But with our knowledge every member of our clan possesses the same bloodlines so he's also under the CRA."

"Enough about Naruto and his bloodlines. You said something about a request." Jiraiya reminded her.

"Just to let you know, I can't absorb someone summoned by the Edo Tensei." Naruto added for good measure.

"Show me how strong you are. Prove that you really did do that damage to Orochimaru." Tsunade smirked. "Fight me."

A few minutes later Naruto and Tsunade were standing a few dozen feet away from each other on an empty field outside Tanzaku Town, with the others watching from a safe distance with Kazumi's artifact.

"Tell me brat, are you a genin like the girls?" Tsunade asked.

"Not anymore. I got promoted to chunin for my performance in the chunin exam and then to tokubetsu jounin for my performance in the Invasion, dealing with the snake included." Naruto replied.

"Good. Then I won't hold back." Tsunade said and a moment she was about to bash Naruto' face in.

Naruto was not really shocked she tried to take him by surprise. They were ninja after all. But that hit could give even him some serious damage if it hit directly. And since he had no time to dodge or deflect, he had to block.

Tsunade was about to lower the power of her punch, seeing how unprepared Naruto was for it when he did the unthinkable. He slammed his forehead into it! But that was not all: all the chakra she had gathered in her fist had simply disappeared without a trace.

As she stood there wide-eyed Naruto focused his Magic Cancel in his hands and then through them into several parts of Tsunade's body, such as hands, legs and abdomen, making sure she wouldn't be using chakra for a while with those partially empty coils.

By the time Naruto was slamming his hands in her abdomen, Tsunade had realized what was happening and couldn't get more shocked. The brat was beating her, and doing it easily! She was cursing herself for her carelessness and wishing she has trained her speed more over the years since Naruto was running circles around her. Also, she was wishing to have thought of getting at least a kunai for this fight since a weapon was probably the only thing that could help her in the position she was in.

And just then she felt a blade at her throat. Looking down he saw the huge curved blade of the Tessaiga and followed it to Naruto's hand.

"Do you surrender?" Naruto asked.

"Do I have an alternative?" Tsunade shot back.

"There are always alternatives. It's just that not all of them are better than one you have to choose." Naruto smirked.

"Fine, you win." Tsunade accepted defeat.

As the others approached Shizune's eyes widened in fear.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you alright? Your neck is bleeding!" the assistant asked in concern.

"Huh?" the Slug Sannin touched her neck and then looked at the bit of red liquid on her hand. "Oh, it's just a scratch." she said dismissively before she blinked a few times. "Hold on…"

"How come her hemophobia isn't acting up?" Rin asked surprised. "She was a trembling mess when Orochimaru bit his finger earlier."

"Well, after we drank blood nearly the entire time we were at that bar she should have gotten used to it." Chisame shrugged.

"Drank…" Shizune took a few steps away from them.

"Well, not real blood, actually. One of our bloodlines allows us to create anything from chakra, food included. And since our main bloodline works by drinking blood, we decided to drink some once in a while to get over the general creepiness of it." Naruto explained.

"No wonder that smell seemed so familiar." Tsunade said. "Well, I guess I subconsciously acknowledged that blood isn't a threat after being near it for so long." she sighed.

"So, what's your answer Hime?" Jiraiya asked.

"Fine, I'll be your damn Kage." Tsunade rolled her eyes before sighing. "To be honest, I somewhat miss the village. After all, it wasn't the village itself that took Dan and Nawaki away from me, it was war."

"Actually, 'cough'…" Naruto began awkwardly.

"What?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"About your brother, Tsunade…" Naruto hesitated.

"What about Nawaki?" Tsunade asked.

"It wasn't an Iwa shinobi that killed your brother. It was Orochimaru." Naruto sighed.

"What?" Tsunaded whispered after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked in bewilderment.

"He only gained access to the Shodaime's DNA after the war." Naruto shook his head. "He would have kept the necklace as well, but he was seen standing over the body. So he did the best think he could think of in the situation: report the assassination of the Shodaime's grandson."

"**That… That bastard!"** Tsunade roared.

"When will he come for your answer?" Naruto asked with a sadistic smirk that Tsunade did not hesitate to return.

"In one week." the blonde Sannin replied. "I can't wait to…"

"In the state you're in right now, he could beat you even without his other arm." Naruto cut her off dryly.

"Come again?" Tsunade asked with an edge in her voice.

"When was the last time you trained?" Naruto asked in response. "Don't answer that, you didn't. You at most gave a few demonstration to Shizune, but without being too serious about it, else blood would be spilled and you'd freeze up."

"You're right." Tsunade sighed. "Still, traveling all the time kept me in a relatively decent shape." she argued.

"If I told you that I had a way to get you back to shape completely before the week is up, would you take it?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"From your tone, I suspect it's not something to be taken lightly." Tsunade commented.

"No, it involves you joining my clan, so it's definitely not something to be taken lightly." Naruto agreed.

"What?" Shizune, Rin and Tsunade shouted.

"Oh, I see! Training in your mindscape!" Jiraiya said in realization.

"Mindscape?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. You see, everyone in my clan has formed a contract with me when they joined. Through that contact, they gained the ability to draw energy from me, as well as gained some powerful unique items. But the contract also established a mental link between us, allowing them to come into my mindscape at times and train there for extended periods of time while only minutes pass outside. Oh, we can also communicate telepathically." Naruto explained.

"Well, even if that's true, I need physical training. Training my mind won't help." Tsunade shook her head.

"Because of the youki in my body, any physical benefits of training in my mindscape are simulated by the youki on my real body. And because of the contract, the same happens to others." Naruto explained.

"Well, that's rather convenient." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. "But I don't want tomarry you, or the other guy in your clan, this Negi." she sighed.

"Oh, you don't need to marry him unless you want to." Chao assured her. "Three girls that joined the clan aren't engaged to Naruto or Negi. They are simply members adopted into the clan, simple as that."

Tsunade seemed to ponder for a few minutes before looking at Naruto.

"I want to know how you found out about Orochimaru and Nawaki as well as how this contract is formed before I make my decision. And don't give me that classified bullshit, I'm going to be the Godaime, after all." Tsunade demanded.

"Tsk, fine." Naruto sighed in resignation. "The first thing you must understand is that in each Cursed Seal places on someone there is a small part of the snake's soul. And I managed to extract a soul fragment from a recent Seal and squeezed it dry of information."

"I see." Tsunade said a little shaken. "I'm not going to ask how you did that, I doubt I want to know. About the contract…"

"I draw a circle-like seal array, the two of us stand on it, I flood it with chakra and then we seal it with a kiss." Naruto said bluntly.

"What?" Tsunade blinked. "That's…"

"I should add that between guys it can be done with an exchange of blood instead of the kiss." Naruto continued abruptly. "And no, it can't be done between people of different genders, some sort of misogynist rule about a man making a girl bleed. It can only be done with blood exchange between family."

"I see…" Tsunade said hesitantly. "Are you sure you don't mind kissing someone my age?"

"Did I mention that those three over there were sealed inside the Juubi right after it was created and then inside of me along with Kyubi?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you mean they're ol…" Tsunade's words died as she saw demonic glares coming from the three girls. "Okay. Let's do it."

With a snap of his fingers a pactio circle appeared under Tsunade and Naruto stepped into it as well.

"You are aware that I would be your clan head if you get adopted into my clan, right?" Naruto asked, just to be sure.

"I don't really care; I mean I'm going to be Hokage. I would have more jurisdiction then you anyway." Tsunade shrugged.

"You know, I could beat the crap out of Orochimaru myself, right?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but I want some payback as well!" Tsunade smirked evilly.

"Are you su…" Naruto began again but Tsunade cut him off by kissing him, in the background Chao whispering 'Pactio!' as a white glow enveloped the two.

However it didn't end there, much to the surprise of the spectators, as Tsunade's body shrunk to the size of a seventeen year old girl when she deepened the kiss with the whiskered blond.

Naruto himself was rather surprised at first, but the fact that Tsunade's hands were wrapped around his neck kept him from breaking the kiss. Instead, his eyes eventually became half-lidded and glazed like Tsunade's own and when the kiss finally ended he sank his teeth in her neck, leaving behind the crest of the crest of the Fuhen clan.

As the two stood there rather out of it, the others were gaping openly at the scene. With the exception of Chao and Kazumi who were smiling as they touched their own crests as they glowed gently when Tsunade received one as well. Apparently, from that they had discovered, only the girls that loved Naruto and were going to marry him had those crests. Naruto apparently wasn't biting them consciously, but as a result as the resonance made by the energies of certain pactio partners. For example, when he bit Ku Fei at Negi' suggestion nothing happened. Therefore there had to be some mutual attraction between Naruto and Tsunade for it to happen, and the nature of the ritual the pactio was could only amplify that attraction over time.

**A.N.: Well, another chapter down. Just so you know, Tsunade isn't going to jump his bones at every chance ore anything like that, at least for now. The pactio ritual does have that effect on people. Remember the time Negi almost did a pactio with Nodoka, for instance.**

**Now, to more serious things: Who should I pair Kushina with? I initially had different intentions, but I recaived some reviews and messages that asked for something else. So, please vote in the new Poll on my profile.**

**Next time: ****How to mess with a Sannin**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**How to mess with a Sannin**

A week had passed and it was finally time to fight Orochimaru.

Naruto, Jiraiya, Chao and Chisame were hiding while they kept an eye on Tsunade, Shizune and Rin as they waited for Orochimaru and Kabuto to show up.

"You know, she doesn't look any different then before." Jiraiya pointed out as he kept an eye on his former teammate.

"Duh!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "What did you expect? You want Orochimaru to run away before we can pound him?"

"She has her illusion on." Chao informed him. "When the pactio took place, the illusion broke when her actual body became younger then the illusion projected. But it can be easily reapplied and used like before."

"Yeah… there's another thing I wanted to ask you for a while." Jiraiya began. "How exactly DO you intend to pay all of Tsunade's debt? I doubt even all the money you inherited could cover it."

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto asked in disbelief after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"No, I've seen the numbers myself." Jiraiya replied.

"No, I mean I can't believe you haven't realized how I intend to pay." Naruto said as a gold coin materialized in his right hand while the same happened with a diamond in his left. "Does this answer your question?"

Jiraiya did not answer as his jaw had hit the ground.

"You didn't think that I would empty all my accounts just to pay for some silly debt, did you?" Naruto asked amused. "And then there was that idea we came up with while waiting for Itachi and Sushi to show up…" now Naruto's grin was pure evil. Jiraiya didn't dare ask.

"The victims are here." Chisame announced.

And indeed they were. Orochimaru and Kabuto had emerged from the ground a few dozen feet from Tsunade who was now faking a resigned face while Shizune and Rin were looking at her in disappointment.

"So, did you make up you mind, Tsunade?" Orochimaru inquired.

"Yes. On only one condition. You get the sacrifices, I don't care who, how, or from where, nor do I want to know." Tsunade gulped.

"Very well, it's not that much of a request. I'm sure I have some prisoners I don't need somewhere…" Orochimaru shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine then. Let's do this." Tsunade sighed as she and the snake approached each other while Kabuto stood still and watched her movements suspiciously.

Tsunade's arm was glowing with green chakra as she raised it to touch the wound on Orochimaru's arm, where the puppet arm started, only for the snake to jump back when a kunai thrown by Kabuto struck the ground between the two legendary ninja.

"What is it, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked calmly.

"That is a medical jutsu covering a wind blade channeled around her palm. I almost didn't notice it." Kabuto replied.

"So, Tsunade, you have decided to betray me." Orochimaru concluded.

"Gee, what gave it away, Sherlock?" Tsunade rolled her eyes as she slashed her hand towards the two.

Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped away and avoided the blade, only to gulp when a thin but deep gash formed into the ground.

"Interesting, I didn't know you could use wind manipulation." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet." Tsunade whispered as she appeared before the two and palmed them in the gut, blowing then away to the grassy field outside the town.

"It seems your legendary strength isn't working to well." Kabuto said in amusement. "After all, it didn't even bruise us."

"Kabuto, subdue her. I'll keep an eye on her companions in case they try anything." Orochimaru ordered.

"Oh, no need. I ordered them to not interfere. That's why they were so disappointed." Tsunade said before Shundouing before Kabuto and aiming to crush his ribcage in one blow. Unfortunately, she charged her chakra a moment too long, and that was enough for Kabuto to jump away. The resulting crater was of considerable size.

"Lady Tsunade, it would seem you're getting slow in your old age." Kabuto smirked. "Too bad for you, you were quite a fighter in your prime. A pity." he finished taunting as he activated his _**Chakra no Mesu**_.

He then found himself flying away with two broken ribs courtesy of Tsunade who had appeared besides him during his rant.

"I don't have time fore weak rookies." Tsunade declared as she approached Orochimaru who had bitten his finger until it bleed.

"Hm, it seems you got over your hemophobia." Orochimaru mused as he watched Tsunade approach as he held is hand up for her to see the blood. "No matter." he added before doing a few handsigns aided by the puppet arm and slammed his real palm into the ground.

In a puff of smoke Orochimaru was standing on top of the two-headed snake he had summoned.

"You think a petty snake can hurt me? I'm insulted." Tsunade frowned as the head Orochimaru wasn't on lunged at her. Without hesitation she backhanded it before looking at Orochimaru and realizing it had been a diversion.

"_**Fūton: Atsugai!"**_ Orochimaru called out as he spat a highly pressurized mass of chakra right at her.

She had gotten too cocky, Tsunade realized as the jutsu was about to hit her. She had shown too much too early and made the snake too paranoid to allow her to approach him so easily.

As she jumped away and saw the blast expand her thoughts were _"So what?"_

She was completely enveloped by the blast and Orochimaru blinked sheepishly at the power he had unleashed on the person he hoped to heal him.

"There goes that idea. I must acquire the Sharingan earlier then expected it seems." Orochimaru mused as the dust began to settle. He was a little surprised that a figure was still standing in there, but he remembered about the seal on Tsunade's forehead. "Still, she could have a limb missing. She can't regrow that." he muttered as he prepared to fight an angry Tsunade who was running low on chakra. Instead, he saw her standing there looking bored, her clothes dirty but otherwise unharmed while the seal on her forehead remained.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto announced his presence he landed beside the Snake Sannin.

"Interesting." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes before forming a ram handsign. "Kai!" but nothing changed.

"So it wasn't genjutsu, she really is unharmed." Kabuto observed.

"Yes, though I doubted she was using any genjutsu anyway. You see, the one she's using to look young makes her unable to cast any other genjutsu worth using. And it was never her specialty anyway." Orochimaru mused.

"We're done!" a voice was heard, making Orochimaru's blood boil as he recognized it.

"Good job, Naruto." Tsunade grinned at the blond that appeared before her along with Jiraiya.

"What barrier?" Orochimaru inquired as he tried to maintain his calm.

"Um… I think that one." Kabuto said as he pointed at the sky.

Glancing upwards the jaw of the Snake Sannin dropped. It was enormous! A humongous circle with various symbols he didn't understand was projected above them, having a diameter of nearly two miles. And as he glanced downwards from the edge of it, he noticed that the barrier they were in was in the shape of a cylinder.

"How do you like it, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Yeah, Rochy-chan! We made it just for you!" Naruto said childishly.

"You damn brat!" Orochimaru roared. "I'll make you pay for what you did to me!"

"That sounds so wrong coming from him." Naruto said with disgust.

"Enough chatter!" Jiraiya said before he quickly made some handsigns _**"Doton: Yomi Numa!"**_ he called out and a swamp formed under the snake summon, quickly dragging it in its depths.

"Tsk!" Orochimaru said in annoyance as he jumped away with Kabuto while drawing some blood before slamming his hands to the ground as he landed, Tsunade and Jiraiya doing the same as they saw their actions.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_ all three Sannin called out and a few moments later Gamabunta, Manda and Katsuyu were face to face, their respective summoners on their heads.

"**Orochimaru! Why have you summoned me?"** Manda demanded.

"**It's an honor to fight besides you once again, Lade Tsunade." **Katsuyu said.

"**Ah, it's a reunion!"** Gamabunta chuckled. **"It's nice to be summoned to fight again. And that scary kid isn't around."**

"AHEM!" Naruto coughed loudly from where he stood besides Gamabunta, drawing the attention of the others and making Gamabunta's skin a few shades paler.

"**Speak, Orochimaru! Why did you bring me here? You know the price of my services!"** the snake boss demanded.

"That town over there has double the tribute. Kill them all and they're all yours. And make the blond brat suffer!" Orochimaru hissed before grinning evilly. "You're out of your league, brat!"

"I totally agree." Naruto nodded solemnly as he drew a card from his pocket and wiping some of his blood on it. "My league it without a doubt above yours." he boldly declared as he revealed his wings and flew way above the summons. _**"Ēvocem Tē! Vrixho Nagasha!"**_ he chanted and let the card fall a few feet before it stopped its descent as golden light flashed from it, making everyone on the ground look away or cover their eyes.

When they look upwards again, shock, surprise and awe were nowhere near what they felt.

Above them was a beast that made all the other boss summons look small in comparison. It was a humongous dragon, with most of its body white while the snout and belly were black, its four white wings opened wide.

"**What in the nine levels of hell is that?"** Kabuto yelled in horror as he stared upwards.

"It's a dragon, you imbecile! Now be silent!" Orochimaru hissed.

"Oh Rochy-chan, your pawns are losing face. Bad form, bad form." Naruto shook his head.

"**Naruto, why have you summoned me?"** Nagasha questioned as it glanced around before looking down and spotting the three summons. **"Ah, I see…"**

"Just the Snake and the ones on its head. The others are on our side." Naruto instructed.

"**Just that garden worm?"** Nagasha questioned. **"Then what did you summon me for, those two are more then enough to take it down."**

"Yes, but I want the snake and its summoner to fear me even more. It seems taking his right arm and leg wasn't enough." Naruto explained.

"**Very well, I don't mind. I like to see the outside world every once in a while."** Nagasha said as power, unnoticeable from below, began to gather in its mouth.

"Yo Hime, Ero-sennin! Stand back a bit!" Naruto told those bellow.

The frog and slug were at the edge of the barrier so fast that Naruto could have sworn they used Hiraishin.

Manda was looking at the dragon above his with wide eyes as Nagasha's mouth began to glow.

"**Orochimaru, who the hell did you anger to have something like her against you?"** the snake boss trembled.

"You know what that is?" Orochimaru paused from staring in abject horror at the dragon.

"**That is the most ancient being in this world, the Ancient Dragon! Legends say that it was the Sacred Beast of a great empire before the Juubi came. They also say that it's on par with the higher ranked Biiju!"**Manda hissed. **"Screw your sacrifices, if I fight that there won't be anything left of me!" **he said before he was covered in smoke.

But much to Orochimaru and Kabuto's surprise and Manda's horror, the sane boss was still there.

"You didn't forget about my barrier, did you?" Naruto was heard before the dragon unleashed a huge blast of energy at the snake.

The explosion resulted from the impact made dust rise all the way to the flying dragon, blocking the view. When it settled down, a large crater was revealed but no Manda.

"He's underground. Don't rush; I'll be your eyes." Naruto instructed as he activated his Byakugan. "Five o'clock, fifty feet under the surface and hitting his head on the barrier." he informed Nagasha.

"**Roger."** the dragon acknowledged and charged another attack. This time however it was focused in the form of a thick beam of energy that tore through the ground and literally cut Manda in half.

"**GAH! Damn it!"** the snake boss roared as its upper half emerged from the ground. **"I surrender! Spare me!"** he pleaded as he saw the dragon prepare another attack.

"Hold on." Naruto instructed. "Manda, I have a deal for you. We will spare you and I'll personally heal you if you agree."

"**Anything!"** the snake boss pleaded as Orochimaru and Kabuto regained their bearings.

"Cut all ties with Orochimaru and Oto, and become the personal summon of Anko Mitarashi, your other summoner, as well as myself after I sign the scroll. Also, you will no longer ask for a tribute and you'll have one of your subordinates deliver the Snake Summon Scroll to Anko." Naruto instructed.

"**I accept!"** Manda hissed eagerly.

"Don't you dare!" Orochimaru yelled before he and Kabuto were thrown off.

"**Shut up you idiot! I'm not committing suicide for you!"** Manda hissed angrily before leaving Orochimaru's side and heading for Naruto and the dragon that had just landed.

"Tsunade, he's all yours." Naruto smirked as the blonde dashed by him and socked the pale Sannin in the jaw, sending him flying until he hit the barrier and slid down. Kabuto wasn't any luckier as Jiraiya began pounding him as well.

Meanwhile, Naruto had brought out Konoka's fans and, with a bit more difficulty then usual, he healed Manda.

"You're free to go. I'll summon you after I sign the scroll. Also, it would be appreciated if you removed Orochimaru's snake from it right away." Naruto said.

"**It shall be done."** Manda bowed before leaving in a puff of smoke.

Naruto then thanked Nagasha, who sank into the magic circle that appeared under her, before heading for Tsunade who was still pounding Orochimaru.

"_Something's wrong."_ Naruto frowned _"It's too easy."_

"Any last words snake?" Tsunade growled as she was about to crush his skull, Kabuto had long since died.

"Y-yes…." Orochimaru spat some blood. "When I'm… healed… I will crush Konoha…"

"You still think you can escape?" Jiraiya laughed. "You took too many hits to the head!"

"Why should… I escape… when… I'm not even… here?" Orochimaru grinned evilly as he raised his hand to perform a handsign.

Naruto however Shundoued to his side and grabbed his arm before slapping a tag to his forehead that glowed red before disappearing.

"I should have known." Naruto growled. "You are a coward, after all…"

"What is it, Naruto?" Tsunade frowned.

"That's not really Orochimaru." Naruto explained as the snake was forming the same handsign again and again without any result. "It's a human sacrifice that, through a technique, it looks like him and has all his abilities besides some bloodlines and only a portion of his chakra. He learnt it during his time in Akatsuki." And, true enough, 'Kabuto' was revealed to be some other silver haired teenager.

"What… did you… do…?" Orochimaru demanded.

"I sealed you in here until the sacrifice dies; you can no longer end the technique yourself." Naruto smirked.

"Then it's… a matter of time…" Orochimaru deducted.

"Yes." Naruto nodded. As he placed his glowing hands on the snake's vitals and partially healed him. "Tsunade, hit him where it hurts but it's not fatal. We aren't in any hurry."

"Gladly." Tsunade smirked as she tore Orochimaru's limbs and began to dissect him while Naruto healed him just enough for him to live.

She removed his organs one by one and crushed them before his horrified eyes until only the vitals remained. At that point she took his still beating heart out of his chest and was about to crush it when Naruto stopped her.

"Let me have a go before you do that." Naruto said as he activated his Yokai Eternal Mangekyo. _**"Tsukuyomi Kaisei!"**_

Orochimaru spent an entire month being dissected by Naruto in the same manner Tsunade did it, though without the healing this time as each death restarted the torture. Naruto was genuinely impressed that he maintained his mind for so long, even though he noticed that some cracks had begun to appear. At that point he placed his hand on the snake's forehead and read his mind, finding out the location he was currently at. With that he ended the genjutsu.

"I'm done with him." Naruto announced and Tsunade did not waste a moment to end him, crushing the heart and revealing it to have been an Oto nin.

"Well, let's clean up and head home." Tsunade said with a million dollar smile as got up and headed towards the town, the barrier having disappeared when Orochimaru's technique ended.

"You know, I think she got more sadistic since last I saw her." Jiraiya stated when the blonde was far enough.

"I doubt it. Remember when she caught you peeping on her that time at the Hot Springs?" Naruto reminded him.

"Point." the perverted Sannin shuddered.

A few minutes after the two males met up with Chao, Chisame, Rin and Shizune, Naruto pulled Chao aside while Jiraiya explained what happened.

"What do you say about an infiltration in Orochimaru's base while he's meditating to keep these puppets working?" Naruto asked casually as he put his left around Chao's shoulders as Kazumi appeared on his right.

"Am I correct to assume that you're speaking at the future tense about the past for a reason?" Chao raised an eyebrow as a grin crept to her face.

"That's my genius girl!" Naruto returned the grin as a Cassiopeia materialized in his open palm. "Kazumi-chan, care to join us?"

"Depends on what you want to do there. If it's fighting, I'll have to pass. I need to learn some more serious attacks before I'll raid an enemy base." Kazumi apologized.

"Well, we don't intend to fight but it may happen. Still, you could come with us to the past and scope the casinos in town. You know; the ones I intend to clean up when we get back."

Naruto replied.

"Sounds good to me." Kazumi shrugged and grabbed Naruto's shoulder before the blond activated the Cassiopeia.

As soon as the world stopped spinning with them, Naruto teleported them at a different hotel then the one they were staying at and got Kazumi a room for until they were back. As the red head looked at the watch, she saw that he had taken them roughly six hours back.

"So, what's the plan, Naruto-kun?" Chao inquired after they emerged from a shadow at the border of Rice Country.

"Quite simple, actually." Naruto shrugged. "You see, while someone uses that technique they have to stay completely still and have their senses closed in order to use the senses of their puppet. So it's very lucky for us that Orochimaru and Kabuto are in the same room in meditation, with traps on the door that can be triggered only from the outside."

"I see." Chao chuckled. "Well, let's go."

**A.N.: Another chapter written. I know it's a bit short, but I want to keep the suspense up a bit.**

**Regarding the poll, Kushina is now officialy in Naruto's Harem.**

**Next time: ****Snake's Den**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Checked by Lazruth.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**Snake's Den**

Within Orochimaru's private office, the Otokage and Kabuto were preparing for their little 'trip'.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto inquired hesitantly.

"Do you doubt my judgemnet, Kabuto?" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm just worried you're overestimating Lady Tsunade's patience." Kabuto frowned. "The technique was indeed useful when you made the offer and knew that she would need time to consider. But won't she be upset when she finds out that her effort was meaningless, since even if she heals those sacrifices she'll have to meet you to heal your limbs?"

"As long as she agrees, that's all that matters." Orochimaru said dismissively.

"And if she doesn't?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"As long as any of those puppets have some blood to show her, they'll be able to subdue her." Orochimaru smirked. "Though I'm surprised Namikaze's female student was with her as well, she and Tsunade's assistant won't be enough to us."

"Very well, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto nodded as he sat down on a pillow next to his master.

"_**Shōten no jutsu!"**_ the two called out after a few dozen handsigns as they each touched a piece of paper that had been soaked with the blood of the sacrifices, instantly closing their eyes.

A couple of minutes passed in silence before their shadows grew darker and two figures emerged from them.

"Well, we're here." Chao observed.

"Yep, we're heading to the tourist attractions as soon as I leave Kabuto here a little gift." Naruto grinned as his right pointer began to glow.

"Are you going to kill him? I wouldn't advise it since it would create a paradox." Chao informed him.

"Kill him? Chao-chan, how could you thing of such a heinous act?" Naruto said pretending to look disappointed before he smirked evilly. "Was actually going to put a couple of seals on this little fella."

"What seals? A kill trigger would be too easy to spot." Chao inquired.

"First of all is my personal Hiraishin seal." Naruto said.

"How is different then your fathers?" Chao asked curiously.

"Well, first of all my dad's seal was attuned to both his blood and chakra signature. And while a normal blood seal can be opened with the blood of a family member, the Hiraishin is much more sensible. So I had to make one that only recognizes me." Naruto began and Chao nodded in understanding. "Secondly, while it recognizes me, it will work by drawing chakra from its surroundings only when it is used, thus it is undetectable since it blends in. Also, it's invisible even to regular dotjutsu and something as advanced as a Mangekyo would be required to detect it." Naruto continued and Chao had to admit that this seal was rather complex. "And finally, while the seal I'm putting on Kabuto won't have this feature enabled, I now can teleport anywhere in a ten meter radius of my Hiraishin seals." he finished and Chao's jay dropped.

"I... I see... And the other seal?" Chao licked her lips.

"A detection seal. Whenever Kabuto is alone and asleep, a certain crystal orb that I left at home will turn green, while it's red when he's awake. That way I can come by and see his recent memories, thus keeping an eye on the snake." Naruto answered as he applied both seals to Kabuto's scalp. "I would do the same to Orochimaru, but he will change hosts soon."

A few minutes later 'Orochimaru' and 'Kabuto' were walking through the base, heading for the main laboratory, as well as the medical bay next to it.

"Orochimaru-sama..." a weak voice was heard from one of the beds in the medical bay.

As the two approached they saw white haired young man who's face was covered by a white sheet that had various seals on it. Also, the young man was hooked up to several devices that were monitoring his decreasing health. A discrete scan from Naruto showed that he had less then two months to live.

"Kimimaro." Orochimaru replied.

"How... was the... search...?" Kimimaro uttered.

"We found her, of course." 'Kabuto' replied as he pushed 'his' glasses up his nose.

"All that's left is to 'persuade' her." 'Orochimaru said before adding with some annoyance "As soon as she gets the alcohol out of her system, of course."

"You... got her... drunk?" Kimimaro asked rather surprised.

"No, she has the habit of doing that herself." Kabuto said amused.

"And... are you sure... Tsunade Senju... could save me?" Kimimaro asked.

"It matters not." 'Orochimaru' declared as he turned to leave with 'Kabuto' right behind him "I have no longer use for you. Like I had no further use for your foolish clan." he said maliciously.

Kimimaro was speechless.

As soon as the door closed behind them 'Kabuto' turned towards 'Orochimaru'.

"Any particular reason you told him that?" 'Kabuto asked.

"Besides the fact that it's the truth?" 'Orochimaru' clarified. "Let's just say that he'll receive a guest tonight that will make him an offer he will NOT refuse."

"I see…" 'Kabuto' nodded as they entered the lab.

And then the two stopped dead in their tracks. In the middle of the room, strapped down on an operation table was a red haired girl. She was hooked up to several monitoring devices and with a few IV leaking various substances in her blood.

"I recognize her." 'Orochimaru' narrowed his eyes. "She participated in the Chunin Exams as a Kusa genin."

"Well, she IS a genin from what I can tell. Besides high chunin level chakra capacity, she's just a rookie." 'Kabuto' observed.

"Hm, let's see what her file says." 'Orochimaru' suggested and took the clipboard that was attached to the bed. "She's from Kusa, alright. Her name is Karin, no last name. Apparently, she's an orphan, has no known family. She has two interesting abilities. She's a very good sensor like me, and… heals through biting?"

"Hm, she has a few bite marks on her arms. That must be it, people who bite her experience some sort of limited accelerated healing." 'Kabuto' observed.

"_It can't be!"_ Kushina' shocked voice was heard I their heads.

"_What is it, Kushina-san?"_ Chao asked.

"_Remember what I told you about the Uzumaki clan? That because of our long life spans Uzushiogakure was called the village of longevity? Well, it was because our life force, our chakra was particularly potent."_Kushina explained.

"_And?"_ Chao urged her to continue.

"_Some of them had the ability to transfer some of their chakra to others and increase the potency of that person's chakra at the cost of some of their own potency."_ Kushina said.

"_Was the transfer done by biting, by any chance?"_ Naruto asked, catching on.

"_Not exactly by biting, but the recipient had to be in close contact with the Uzumaki's important tanketsu…"_ Kushina said hesitantly.

"_So, bottom line: you think she's an Uzumaki?"_ Chao asked.

"_The red hair is a clear give-away. And if you add her abilities into the mix…"_ Kushina trailed off.

"_Tayuya-chan has red hair as well, you know."_ Naruto reminded her.

"_I'm pretty sure she had some Uzumaki blood in her as well, but since you gave her the bloodlines before taking a blood sample from her I can't be sure."_ Kushina shrugged.

"_Whoa, hold on a sec! you're telling me that Tayuya and I could be cousins?"_ Naruto asked in shock.

"_In the slight chance that the VERY distant cousins I had that survived Uzushiogakure's fall got married and had a child, yes. And before you ask, we were so distantly related that we never even met. But that doesn't matter, check the girl's blood!"_ Kushina instructed.

'Orochimaru' took a knife and made a small incision on the girl's arm, just enough to draw a bit of blood and unfortunately enough to awake her.

"No! Don't hurt me! I'll be good!" Karin pleaded as she tried to put some distance between her and 'Orochimaru' despite her restraints.

"Is that so?" 'Kabuto' raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt me again!" Karin begged.

'Orochimaru' said nothing as he placed the few drops of Karin's blood in his mouth and analyzed its structure. After a bit of concentration and cross-referencing, he concluded that she was an Uzumaki by blood. After a moment of consideration he turned his yellow gaze towards the red head.

"Do you have any relatives?" he asked.

"N-No." Karin replied shakily as she drew some conclusions for the reason he asked her that.

"Were you adopted by a family?" he asked.

"N-No. Nobody wanted be because of my hair. In Kusa a lot of people hate red hair." Karin lowered her gave.

"_That's because Uzushiogakure beat their asses a lot of times and we had a lot of red heads, especially from the Uzumaki Clan."_ Kushina informed.

"Hm, like Iwa hates blondes." 'Orochimaru' mussed.

"I guess so…" Karin said.

After a moment of consideration "Orochimaru' glanced around before changing shape into Naruto while 'Kabuto' changed into Chao.

"Who are you people?" Karin's eyes widened in shock.

"Well, who we are isn't that important at the moment. What matters is whether you want to remain in this hell hole or leave with us" Naruto replied.

"You'll never get out alive." Karin whispered in fright.

"Hm, not that I agree with her, but how will you get her out of here without raising any suspicions?" Chao raised an eyebrow. "If she just disappears…"

"Hm, well it looks like a good opportunity to test that technique…" Naruto paused to drink few drops of blood he took from Karin.

"Which one? You've been rather busy lately with a lot of new techniques." Chao inquired.

"This one." Naruto replied as he created a large volume of blood that he kept floating next to him. _**"Chishio Bunshin no jutsu!"**_ he called out and the blood immediately took his form and appearance.

"A blood clone? Interesting, but it looks rather troublesome to make. Only our clan could use it practically." Chao observed.

"Well, other people could use the blood from fallen enemies, but they won't be as good as ones that have the same as the user. But the good part is that is has the endurance and power of a Mizu Bunshin and the memory transfer ability of a Kage Bunshin. Therefore…" Naruto trailed off as the clone morphed into a copy of Karin.

"You want me to replace me with the Bunshin?" Karin asked. "Sorry to blow your bubble, but these wires on me are connected to a few alarms; if one is removed…"

Without batting an eye Naruto summoned Chisame's artifact and had the cyber mice hack into all the electronic devices in the lab. A few seconds later he transferred the wires from Karin to the Bunshin before untying the straps that held the girl down.

"Can you stand?" Naruto asked as the girl got up shakily.

"Yeah, give a few seconds to regain my balance." Karin said as he closed her eyes after standing up straight. "Whatever that guy drugged me with, it's giving me a headache."

"It's a drug that can make the human body more sensible to a mixture used for lowering ones mental shields and making that person more susceptible to brainwashing. That mixture." Chao pointed at the IV that had yet to be connected to Karin.

"Joy." Karin groaned before Naruto placed his glowing hand on her forehead. After he removed it, she blinked a few times in surprise. "Thanks, it's a lot better now."

"Well, try standing." Naruto suggested and Karin was soon stretching next to him.

He then had the Chishio Bunshin take Karin's place on the table and attached the wires to it.

"After we leave, you need to cut these straps with a few wind blades and then escape this base. You know the layout, traps and the rest of the security. Also, on your way out offer Kimimaro a chance to escape with you. Make sure to use the right words, and tell them that the only three people that could heal him reside in Konoha and are part of the Fuhen clan. Also, tell him that they're accepting members with rare bloodlines. If he accepts, bring him to Konoha. If not, knock him unconscious and take a blood sample from him." Naruto instructed the Bunshin.

"Got it. I'll escape after the Snake wakes up and the whole base is in uproar. I'm pretty sure he'll be rather vocal when he wakes up." the Bunshin replied.

"Good." Naruto nodded before turning towards the cyber mice that had lined up behind him. "Well?"

"We got all the data, Naruto-sama!" Mouse 1 reported.

"We managed to transfer it all to the mainframe Chiu-sama and Chao-sama have designed." Mouse 2 added.

"The Trojan Virus has fully took root and will transfer any updates to our database." Mouse 3 declared.

"We left absolutely no trace of out activities." Mouse 4 finished.

"Good, very good. You're dismissed." Naruto smiled before putting the artifact away. "Now, all I need to do is copy all of the library. Meh!" he scoffed before sending a few dozen Kage Bunshin to to it.

"Don't forget that last item that we need to acquire." Chao reminded him.

"I didn't forget. I just don't like the idea of entering that room." Naruto made a disgusted face.

"What room?" Karin inquired.

"Orochimaru's bedroom." Naruto gagged, quickly followed by the two girls. "Yeah, ew!"

"I guess it's pretty well guarded, huh?" Chao asked.

"Yeah, the room is completely inaccessible for anyone besides the snake, as every inch of its outside walls, floor and ceiling are covered with various seals." Naruto told her with a evil smirk.

"But then again, when we travel by shadow…" Chao trailed off with an identical smirk.

"Be right back." Naruto chuckled before sinking into a shadow.

After a few moments of silence, Karin decided to ask a few questions.

"Why are you helping me? And why did you ask me about my life in Kusa?" the red haired girl inquired.

"Apparently you're related to Naruto-kun, both of you having blood ties with the Uzumaki Clan of the former Uzushiogakure." Chao replied.

"So that's why so many people hate me in Kusa! Uzu has almost always been Kusa's enemy, mostly because their achievements in Fuinjutsu which almost brought Uzushiogakure the title of the Sixth Great Nation." Karin said in understanding.

"Yep. So, do you want to join my clan, Karin?" Naruto asked with a smile as he rose from a shadow.

"I won't have to marry someone, will I?" Karin asked cautiously.

"No, of course not! I mean, even though we're so distantly related that it wouldn't be a problem, we barely met, and you don't even know the other guy in the clan." Naruto assured her.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you, no matter the result." Karin smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Naruto returned the smile before looking at Chao. "We have a little problem. Some new test subjects are being brought today."

"Damn, we can't just leave them. Unless they're all scum…" Chao began.

"No, all of them are rather young and are from the Fuuma clan in this country. They were told that they're actually joining Oto, but they got the right idea about what's going on after they were drugged to sleep and rounded up like animals. Some of them aren't even ten, we have to do something." Naruto sighed.

"True. When will they arrive?" Chao asked.

"In a few hours. They were initially led to the eastern borders of Rice Field Country, and there they drugged them. The convoy is coming straight here from there. With a bit of luck, we can track them down while they're still far enough from here and free them." Naruto explained.

"Yeah, it won't be too hard, I guess. How many hostages and how many guards?" Chao asked.

"Fifty hostages and twenty Oto nin guards, five jounin and the rest chunin. But considering that being a Jounin in Oto is like being a chunin anywhere else…" Naruto chuckled.

"Are they really that weak?" Karin raised an eyebrow. "If so, how do you know so much about them?"

"I know from fighting them when Oto invaded Konoha during the Chunin Exams Finals." Naruto replied.

"An invasion? I had no idea! I haven't heard any news since they captured me during the Second Task!" Karin said in shock.

"Well, Konoha beat the crap out of Oto with the help of Suna, and I had the pleasure of relieving Orochimaru of some body pats." Naruto chuckled.

"Nice." Karin smirked.

"Well, I feel that my Kage Bunshin are done so we can leave." Naruto announced before placing a hand on the shoulder of each girl and all three of them sank into the shadows.

A few miles away the three rose from the shadow of a tree and found out that hey still had ten minutes or so, according to Naruto and Karin's sensor abilities. Without wasting another moment Naruto sent a few Kage Bunshin morphed into birds and insects to take a closer look at the convoy. When the information got back to him, his face filled with anger before he managed to get a better grasp on his emotions.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Chao asked worried.

"The leader decided to take a break and let his men have some 'fun' with the female hostages." Naruto asked in a barely restrained voice. "And most of them are under 15, some even a few years younger then us." he added as his eyes became blood red and his pupils slit.

"Those bastards." Chao hissed.

"You two stay here, I want to deal with this… **personally**." Naruto finished in a demonic voice before sinking into a shadow.

When he reemerged he found himself between the grinning leader of the Oto nin and a reddish haired girl about his age that was backing away in horror. Before the Oto nin could do more then stare at him in shock, a blade of energy attached to Naruto's right hand had passed from the man's nether region to the top of his head. The man fell to the ground literally cut in half. Needles to say, he was dead.

"_**Nebula Hypnotica!"**_ Naruto called out and the entire camp was quickly covered in the magical fog. All the Oto nin managed to jump away and avoid its effects, but luckily it hit all the hostages. Just as intended: Naruto didn't want them to witness what punishments he gives to rapists.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the chunin asked.

"**I am your worst nightmare, you disgusting worms!"** Naruto declared in a completely demonic voice as his body began to shift, growing in size and shape until he looked like a twenty foot tall two tailed demonic wolf, his fur white with three streaks of red on each cheek where his whiskers used to be.

And thus the slaughter began. Every last Oto nin was either crushed, slashed apart, or completely buried before Naruto retook his human form.

With a sigh, he made a few Kage Bunshin and had them gather the corpses in one place before he used a slightly larger Kamui to dispose of them. Then, realizing that it would be best to have the girls with him when the hostages awoke, he shadow traveled to them.

"What are you?" were Karin's first words, her eyes wide in horror.

Naruto looked at her confusion for a few seconds before it dawned on him.

"You felt all that didn't you." he concluded, rather then asked.

Karin nodded shakily.

"Well, to be completely honest, I have no idea what I am." Naruto said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked confused.

"Well, I was born human, had the Kyubi no Yoko sealed in me an hour after that and some of her youki coursing through me since then. A few months ago I became part vampire as well and since then I've changed quite a few times by gaining several other bloodlines. So when you ask me what I am, I'm actually still trying to figure that out myself." Naruto shrugged.

"Yes, I can see how it could get a bit confusing." Karin reluctantly agreed. "But back there…"

"I was angry and used my transformation bloodline to turn into something scary while powering it with youki. But you didn't feel any evil from me did you?" Naruto cut her off.

"No, just… pure anger." Karin shuddered.

"Those bastards were about to 'have some fun' with the female hostages." Naruto said angrily.

"I see…" Karin said reluctantly.

Seeing the state she was in, Naruto sighed and approached her.

Karin looked at him in fright and backed away until her back was against a large tree. Seeing him getting closer and closer, she closed her eyes tightly. And then she felt a pair of arms around her. But they weren't hurting her… Opening her eyes, Karin realized with surprise that Naruto was hugging her.

"It's okay to be scared. I know that your senses are screaming at you to get away, that I'm dangerous, that I can kill you." Naruto spoke softly. "And you know what?" he asked with a bit of amusement "They're right, I AM VERY dangerous and I CAN kill you." At these words he felt Karin stiffen in his arms and finished "But that doesn't mean that I will."

"How do I know that?" Karin whispered.

"When you were younger, have you ever wondered if you had any family somewhere?" Naruto asked gently.

"Yes." Karin answered, not really understanding why he was asking her this.

"And, if you finally met another family member, would you kill them simply because you could?" Naruto teased.

"No, of course not!" Karin said firmly.

"Then why should I, itoko-chan?" Naruto chuckled as he hugged her tightly, a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

At that point Karin realized that the only emotion she was feeling from the blond right now was love, pure fraternal love. Her own eyes watering, she returned the hug, resting her head on the shoulder of her relative.

Back where the hostages still slept, Chao smiled as her Kage Bunshin dispelled.

"About time." she chuckled.

About an hour later, just as some of the hostages began to awaken, Naruto and Karin emerged from a shadow.

"How are you feeling?" Chao asked.

"Better." Karin smiled as she revealed the pactio card she gained after making a blood pact with Naruto. The card showed her dressed as she was now, the only difference being her artifact, the two rings she wore, each barring the kanji for…

"Chakra?" Chao raised an eyebrow. "Your artifact grants you control over chakra?"

"Actually, I'm still researching it with Yue's **Orbis Sensualium Pictus**" Naruto said sheepishly. "Apparently, those rings grant her control over chakra in a lot of ways."

"So far, we know that my chakra control is near perfect and my sensory range went from ten kilometers to fifty when I'm focused enough." Karin explained.

"Wow!" Chao whistled. "Did you give her any bloodlines yet?"

"Just the regeneration, transformation, vampirism and the Jishou Zousaku. With her control, she should be able to make objects much easier then me." Naruto remarked.

"What… what happened?" one of the men asked as he regained consciousness.

"Oh, we were just passing by and though you might need a hand." Naruto chuckled.

"Who are you?" the man asked, looking at the three with suspicion.

"It's polite to give your name first." Chao pointed out.

"I am Hanzaki, leader of the Fuma clan." the man answered reluctantly.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen and these are Chao Lingshen Fuhen and Karin Uzumaki Fuhen." Naruto made the introductions.

"You're the son of the Kiiroi Senkō!" Hanzaki yelled as he stared at Naruto in shock.

"Wow, news travel fast, huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Chao inquired as several other people awoke.

"I honestly don't know…" Hanzaki said sadly. "I mean, I didn't like the idea of working for that bastard, but what choice did we have? Our clan's wealth consisted in rice fields like most of this country. So when our fields suddenly became plagued…"

"Right, and Orochimaru conveniently made you an offer you could not afford to refuse." Karin said sarcastically.

"What do you know about suffering?" an orange haired girl said angrily.

"Sasame, don't be rude!" another man told her before turning towards Naruto's group. "I'm sorry; she's under a lot of stress. My name is Arashi, by the way."

"I understand." Karin nodded before turning towards Sasama "Still, considering that until a few hours ago I was being drugged and about to become Orochimaru's new test subject, I think I have a pretty good idea of what suffering means. At least you had your clan to rely on, I've been an orphan since birth." she told the girl a bit harshly.

"I'm sorry." Sasame apologized.

_"So, any idea on what to do with these people?"_ Chao asked Naruto through telepathy.

_"I do."_ was the reply she got before he approached Hanzaki.

"Hanzaki, do you want your clan to join Konoha?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Hanzaki blinked before his eyes widened "Well, I would love to, but with our clan being from the country that houses Otogakure I doubt we'll be welcomed."

"Oh, I assure you that won't be a problem." Naruto smirked. "With the political and financial power I have, I'm sure I can convince the council to allow you to join the village."

"What about the Hokage?" Hanzaki asked with interest.

"The Sandaime is like a grandfather to me and trusts my judgement and I honestly doubt the Godaime will oppose it considering how talented some of your kunoichi can be in the medical field." Naruto shrugged.

"Godaime? You have a new kage?" Arashi asked in surprise.

"Not yet, but we will by the time you guys get there. If you're interested, of course." Chao replied.

"I don't know." Hanzaki said hesitantly. "We would have to buy land there and build a compound. And our budget right now..."

"How many clan members are there besides the ones here?" Naruto inquired.

"Just as many." Arashi answered.

"A hundred, huh..." Naruto muttered. "How long would it take you to join up with the others and then get to Konoha?"

"Roughly two weeks, give or take a few days." Hanzaki replied after a few seconds of thought.

"That should be enough time to arrange accommodations for all of you." Chao said.

"Indeed." Naruto agreed. "Here's what I'm offering you: a clan compound in Konoha and ten million ryo in a bank account in exchange for two of your clan's secret jutsu of my choosing."

"What jutsu do you have in mind?" Hanzaki asked cautiously.

"Well, first of all I want to know about the nearly indestructible chakra strings that your clan can make. How to make them and break them." Naruto said.

"Acceptable." Hanzaki said after a moment of consideration. "And the second?"

"Everything you have on the _**Jibaku Mandara**_ jutsu. The initial notes of the creator of this jutsu would be mostly appreciated." Naruto said.

"Why does a jutsu like that interest you?" Arashi narrowed his eyes.

"I know quite a few barrier jutsu, but none of the ninjutsu ones can surround a target from all sides. I'm interested in making one by using the _**Jibaku Mandara**_ as a base." Naruto explained.

"Deal." Hanzaki decided and shook Naruto's hand.

"Good. Here, show this to the gate guards when you arrive so they won't freak out from seeing such a large group approaching the village." Naruto told him as he gave him a letter baring his seal. "Well talk about those jutsu after you're settled in your new home."

"Just one more request, please." Hanzaki said.

"Yes?"

"The only business we have running at the moment is a bar. It's rather successful considering where it's located. I have heard that the Uzumaki clan were famous for their talent in Fuinjutsu. Would it be possible..." Hanzaki trailed off.

Half hour later the three Fuhen said goodbye to the Fuma after Naruto gave Hanzaki a huge scroll that was going to contain their bar during their journey to Konoha.

**A.N.: Well, another chapter done. I'm not going to go over all of the fillers, but I though that having a few more allies would be useful. And those two jutsu will play a part later on…**

**Well, until next time R & R.**

**Next time: ****Taking a Detour**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirty**

**Taking a Detour**

By the time Naruto, Chao and Karin arrived back in Tanzaku Orochimaru had been already been humiliated and they met up with a satisfied Tsunade on their way to their Hotel. When they got there they saw Kazumi sitting at a table, having already ordered drinks for all five of them.

"So, how did it go?" Kazumi inquired.

"What do you mean? You saw the whole thing, right?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And who's the new girl? I though you had enough girlfriends, Naruto."

"To answer you second question, this is my cousin Karin. I found her strapped to a table and getting drugged in Orochimaru's hideout." Naruto said.

"As for your first question… let's just say that I love time travel." Chao smirked as she was playing with a Cassiopeia.

"You're kidding, right?" Tsunade asked, though she recalled Chao's words about 'time and space' during their first conversation.

"Nope. I've been using these babies a lot in my line of work." Chao shook her head.

"Hold on, why didn't you kill Orochimaru if were in his base? Or was he too well guarded?" Tsunade asked.

"We appeared behind him when we first entered the base." Naruto deadpanned.

"Then why…?" Tsunade began angrily.

"Two reasons, actually." Chao began. "First of all, if we killed him while he was supposed to be alive and fighting you, then it would create a paradox with very step consequences."

"Secondly, we need him alive for a while longer." Naruto finished.

"Why would you need that scum alive?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Bait." was Naruto's simple reply.

"What do you mean?"

"First and most importantly, Akatsuki, Sasori in particular, hate his guts and consider him a threat. When he left their organization he took a certain artifact with him that should be hold only by their members. A certain ring. This ring." Naruto smirked as he revealed the Akatsuki ring that had the kanji for 'Void'.

"Won't he know it's missing?" Tsunade asked confused.

"No, I left behind a replica that can do everything Orochimaru THINKS it can do." Naruto shook his head with amusement.

"I take it you know more of its abilities?" Karin inquired.

"Some I know, others I suspect but I have been unable to unlock. Apparently, the more rings are together, the more abilities can be used." Naruto explained.

"So, how many do you have at the moment?" Tsunade inquired. "And why are we talking about this in such a public space?"

"Because the brat somehow managed to create a seal that surrounds him in a privacy barrier whenever he desires." Jiraiya said as he sat down besides his teammate while Chisame and Karin exchanged names. "Shizune and Rin said they'll take care of covering up the remaining holes with a few earth jutsu." he added to the blond' questioning gaze.

"He has three rings now, with another as good as his." Chao answered the first question.

"Nice!" Tsunade whistled in appreciation. "Who did you get the first two from?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki and Zetsu of Kusa." Naruto replied as he took a sip from his drink.

"The Monster of the Hidden Mist and Zetsu the Cannibal, huh? You sure know how to pick 'em." Tsunade remarked.

"Considering that all members are S-Ranked missing nin, there's not much to chose from." Jiraiya shrugged.

"Yeah, good thing two of them are your former students, right Ero-sennin? That way you can't fight them since they know your combat stile and most of your jutsu." Naruto mentioned.

"What do you mean two of your former students?" Tsunade demanded.

"Remember those Ame orphans I decide to look after for a while? Two of them are part of Akatsuki. Hell, one of them is the leader." Jiraiya groaned.

"Official leader, you mean. You know as well as I do who's behind the scenes." Naruto corrected him.

"Who?" Tsunade turned towards him.

"Why it's good old Madara Uchiha! The man that summoned Kyubi to fight your grandfather in the Valley of the End and twelve years ago to destroy Konoha!" Naruto said in a cheerful tone, though nobody was fooled by his behavior since his eyes were now blood red and slit.

"And if you're wondering how he's alive, it's because of his eyes. He took his brother's eyes when his own were no longer usable and gained a form of immortality. Though in reality he just aged slower, a simple eye transplant won't make you immortal no matter how powerful those eyes are." Chao added.

"What about the Rinnegan?" Jiraiya countered.

"It allows the user to have multiple bodies at the same time and as long as one body is still alive, the user survives even if his original body is killed. But if you kill all the bodies, that's it." Chao shrugged.

"I see…" Tsunade said slowly. "About that ring that you said it was as good at yours…"

"Itachi Uchiha. And before you say anything, allow me to tell you that he was ordered to kill off par of his clan that was planning a coup, Fugaku ordered the execution of the part that opposed it and Madara slipped in and took care of the rest." Naruto sighed.

"He shows up everywhere there is bloodshed, doesn't he?" Jiraiya asked grimly.

"Well, at least he didn't start the bloodline purge in Kiri?" Karin offered.

"But he did." Naruto said grimly. "And he was the one that made Kiri and Iwa wipe out Uzushiogakure as well."

"**WHAT?"** Karin yelled as she smashed the cup she was holding.

"The Yondaime Mizukage is the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi and he's under Madara's complete control. Madara is afraid that some of the bloodline users might be a threat to him so he had them eliminated." Chao sighed.

"What about Uzu? It was during the reign of the Sandaime Mizukage." Tsunaded asked.

"Do any of you know the name of the Sandaime Mizukage?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed.

"No, bu…" Jiraiya began before the words died in his mouth as the realization hit him. "...It… it can't be!"

"Yes, the Sandaime Mizukage was Madara." Naruto confirmed and a deathly silence settled at the table.

"What am I going to do about it?" Tsunada asked after a few minutes. "Konoha …"

"As Godaime Hokage, you will do noting." Naruto cut her off, drawing surprised looks from everyone.

"You mean you're going to let…" Karin began angrily.

"Konoha can't afford a bull's-eye painted on it." Naruto cut her off as well before smirking. "However, I some members of my clan were to discretely infiltrate Kirigakure and 'persuade' the Yondaime Mizukage to call off the purge, hand in his resignation and name a Godaime of our choosing… well, as long as Madara doesn't make the connection, it should be fine. Of course, me getting another Biiju to join my clan has absolutely nothing to do with it!" he finished.

"You're evil, you know that?" Tsunade said while wearing the same grin as him. "You'll have four Biiju in your clan and away from Madara, and nobody will know of it."

"Yep, I'm evil and I like it." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, with all this I guess we need the old snake to take some of the pressure off our shoulders." Tsunade chuckled.

"Yep. Besides this, I can't kill him off without making sure his remaining subordinates don't go on killing sprees. And then there's Sasuke Uchiha…" Naruto paused.

"What about him?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I'm giving him one final chance since Mikoto would never forgive me if I didn't. You see, Sasuke is a power hungry fool. If he starts training to kill Itachi, that's fine, I can live with that. But if he goes to Orochimaru for power…" he trailed off.

"The kid is as good as dead." Tsunade finished for him.

"Okay, enough depressing conversations for one day! There are quite a few casinos on this town that are just waiting to be emptied!" Kazumi declared as she stood up.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more!" Tsunade smile widely as she began to stand as well. Until Naruto pushed her back down.

"No offense, but you suck at gambling. Let me show you how it's done." Naruto sighed before turning towards Kazumi. "Which are the casinos that have the most money?"

"These six." Kasumi showed him a map of the town. "And this one as well, though it only has slot machines."

"Good. You all stay here and watch the show on Kazumi's artifact. I'm going to clean up those casinos and then hit the slots until seven o'clock. If I'm done early, then I'll head for some other casino. If they have the guts to keep them open, that is." the blond smirked.

"You're kidding, right?" Tsunade asked with disbelief.

"Like I said, watch and learn." Naruto smirked as he placed a tag with a privacy seal on the table before heading outside. "By the way, I won't look like myself. But Kazumi-chan Chao-chan and Chisame should recognize the forms I'll take. If not, keep an eye out for someone who's winning big."

And so they did. And the first person he chose to look like was…

"Hahahahhaha! That's old man Konoe!" Kazumi gasped out as she, Chao and Chisame were holding their stomachs from laughter after seeing the weird looking old man sitting down next to a buxom brunette and giggling perversely.

The ninja that were watching the footage were staring at his head in wonder.

"His head is shaped like a peanut." Karin pointed out bluntly.

"_Hohohohoho! You youngsters don't know how to play!"_ Konoe mocked the losers at the poker table after the dealer dumbly told him he just broke the bank.

"Heh, just like the old man." Chisame smiled widely.

The old man left the casino shortly after and soon another familiar figure entered a different casino.

"No bloody way." Chisame whispered as she watched a smoking 'Takamichi T. Takahata' walk over to the most populated table, which happened to be for blackjack.

_"You don't mind if I join in, do you?"_ he kindly asked the dealer, his glasses glinting dangerously and showing that he's not taking no for an answer.

"Death Glasses strikes again, huh?" Kazumi chuckled as 'Takamichi' left the building after breaking their bank as well.

"Again? You mean Naruto did something like this before?" Jiraiya asked surprised.

"No, but the person he's disguised as did. It's surprising what a guy would do to impress a lady." Kazumi smiled as she remembered Shizuna' reaction.

Next a gangster-looking man with a rooster hair-style entered the third casino, strode to the nearest table and yelled.

_"Hand over those dice and I'll show you how it's done, you losers!"_ 'Tosaka' demanded.

"Oh, he's good." Kazumi smirked.

"I don't know... He should be a bit more rude, don't you agree?" Chisame asked Chao.

"Always a perfectionist when disguises are involved, eh Chiu-chan?" Chao chuckled. "Still, if he's too rude they'll throw him out."

_"Keh! You guys are pathetic! I should come here more often. This is easy money!"_ 'Tosaka mocked as he left the building.

In the next casino entered dark blue haired man wearing a robe and that had a permanently amused expression.

"Oh, this one will be good." Chao observed as 'Albireo Imma' or 'Ku'nel Sanders' approached a table that had only girls playing.

Half hour later the girls had rivers of embarrassment flowing over their tomato red cheeks as they stood wearing various outfits that the pervert before them pulled out from_ somewhere_ every time they lost and didn't have enough money to pay up. The dealer had initially refused to let them make uncovered bets, but after a few private words from 'Ku'nel' he announced that he would allow it. The nosebleed was a good enough hint of what he had been told.

After that it was rather easy to break the bank since most of the men in the room were at least dazed, if not unconscious from blood loss.

"He makes me so proud and envious!" Jiraiya cried, his notebook stained with blood in a few places as he continued to write furiously.

The next person Naruto chose to impersonate got a few raised eyebrows as 'Nita' entered the casino and began berating the nearest person for various reasons.

"Okaaaay... That's just creepy." Kazumi remarked as the strict teachers cleaned up the casino in more ways then one.

"You're telling me. He's the one that caught me the first two times I was spying on the mages. And he didn't have a single magical cell in his body!" Chao complained.

"I still remember how much my legs hurt from sitting in seiza a whole night during the Kyoto field trip." Chisame muttered.

The person Naruto chose to disguise as for the sixth casino got mixed feelings from Chisame and Kazumi. On one hand Godel wanted to save the people of Mundus Magicus that he believed could be saved. On the other hand he was a total ass. Suffice to say, despite his current appearance Naruto cleaned up the place.

When Naruto finally started playing the slot he chose the form of Fate Tertium Averruncus. And unsurprisingly he was being watched the entire time by all the females in the area who somehow created a fan club in the 25 minutes it took him to empty all the slot machines in the building. He had to resort to a discrete Hiraishin to get away from them.

As soon as he stepped into the bar he left the others at he was tackled by two Sannin.

"Oh, great master of pervyness! Please teach my unworthy self!" Jiraiya begged as he held onto his leg.

"Naruto-kun! Teach me how to do that! No, Marry Me!" Tsunade exclaimed as she continued to suffocate Naruto in her cleavage.

"Well… that wasn't entirely unexpected…" Kazumi blinked.

"Um… do we want to know what's going on?" Rin asked warily as she and Shizune appeared from where Naruto entered.

"No, not really." Chao shook her head. "What took you, anyway?"

"Got a bit dirty while fixing up that place so we went to take a bath and change out clothes." Shizune shrugged.

In the end, they had to knock out both Sannin in order to make them let go of Naruto. Not that he minded the praise, no, it was just that he was loosing feeling in his leg and he found it rather hard to breathe between Tsunade's breasts. The fact that she was unconsciously grinding to him the whole time didn't help him either as parts of his male anatomy began to act up, earning him teasing comments from Kyubi and Kushina, who, truth be told, were rather hot under the collar themselves since they had been linked to Naruto's five senses in order to prepare for when they regain their own bodies.

The next morning a rather awkward situation happened. Since their arrival in Tanzaku each of them had their own rooms. After Karin's rescue, Naruto agreed to let her share his hotel room since she wanted to talk to him more, discussion which drew out to after midnight. Therefore it wasn't a surprise to Naruto to find a red head on his left shoulder when he woke up. no, it was the blonde on his right that concerned him.

"Tsunade?" Naruto blinked. "Why are you in my bed?"

Tsunade's reply was to groggily open her eyes slightly, then focus on him. Her eyes then widened in shock before she glanced around and realized where she was. She then focused on herself and realized where was lying and where her hands were at. With a surprised squeak, she bolted out the door before Naruto could utter another word.

The whiskered blond blinked a few times before he looked at his sleeping attire, or what he was still wearing, actually, as his shirt had become undone and his pants were lowered quite a bit from his waist. With a blush at sight of his current 'morning condition' he gently removed Karin from his shoulder and went to take a shower. A cold one. And the shower took an hour, as comments from the two red haired women in his head didn't help any.

A few hours later, as the entire group was heading for Konoha, Rin kept glancing between Naruto and Tsunade who had been avoiding each others eyes the whole day. A sniff of Tsunade's scent, or rather what accompanied her scent, brought a rather large grin to the Inuzuka's face.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama, is there anything you want to tell us?" Rin asked sweetly.

"**Alright! So I was drunk and walked in the wrong room! Nothing happened!"** Tsunade erupted.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk around that place. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Naruto said quickly before he sprinted in a random direction, which happened to be towards the forest.

After running a good distance he landed on a tree branch and sighed.

"Why did she run her mouth off like that?" Naruto asked himself out loud. "Now I'll never hear the end of it since nothing did happen. And why was she denying it so loudly, I'm not that unpleasant to sleep with, am I?"

"_Oh, you have nothing to worry about, Naruto-kun. I doubt she hated it too much, she looked pretty content to me when she woke up"_ Kushina informed him. _"For good reasons too…"_ she added to herself as she unconsciously licked her lips as she thought of Naruto's shower that morning.

Kyubi, who had seen her reaction and the dreamy gleam in her eyes couldn't help by giggle perversely before she noticed something through Naruto's unfocused eyes.

"_**Naruto-kun! Duck!"**_ Kyubi screamed at him, snapping him from his trance.

He immediately dodged the kunai aimed at his heart, neck an head before activating his Byakugan and searching the area for enemies. Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long to find Iwa squad hiding not even ten meters from him. With a sigh followed by an evil grin he created a Hiraishin kunai, causing the eyes of the Iwa nin to widen in fear before he said the words that spelled their doom, _**"Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**_, while throwing the kunai in their general direction.

Soon enough hundreds of Hiraishin kunai were raining on the Iwa nin. They didn't get more then a few scratches as it was easy to hide before the trees, but that wasn't what they were afraid of. Two seconds after the rain of kunai stopped the four Iwa nin dropped to the ground unconscious but still alive.

"Sigh… I guess it was only a matter of time until something like this happened." Naruto muttered.

"_Yes, Minato was not very well liked in Iwa."_ Kushina frowned. _"And while most would think it's because he killed an entire Iwa battalion using his Hiraishin, it was actually because of the way he killed them."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Kyubi inquired.

"_He didn't just use the Hiraishin to sneak behind them and end their lives like Konoha says he did, he actually first used it to take the weakest members of the battalion hostage, most of them women, actually, and placed explosive seals on their necks without them knowing. He then had the commander of the battalion commit suicide by threatening to kill his daughter who was among the hostages. After the man did it, the Yondaime retreated and waited until the other ninja tried to free the hostages. It was a bloodbath."_ Naruto spat. _"Only AFTER that he killed the Iwa nin by using the Hiraishin to appear behind them and kill them."_

"_Does the Sandaime or anyone else in Konoha know about this?"_ Kyubi asked with disgust.

"_Only the Sandaime since I told him after I read about it in the journal."_ Naruto shook his head. _"He doesn't like it, but it would be stupid to start spreading the story to everyone."_

"_The journal is where I found out as well. I didn't like it either, but it was war. Still, the fact that her gloated for ten whole pages…"_ Kushina muttered.

"_Let's forget about that for now and focus on the situation at hand." _Naruto sighed as he began tying up the Iwa nin.

"_What are you going to do with them?"_ Kushina inquired. _"I have a feeling you don't plan on killing them."_

"_Yeah, I don't. I mean, look at them. Besides this girl, they're not even chunin level. I really don't fell like killing them right now."_ Naruto pointed out as the three guys and the girl began to stir.

"_You just don't want to kill girls."_ Kyubi teased him.

"_True."_ Naruto mentally shrugged.

"Ugh… what hit me?" the girl groaned before she felt the ropes around her and began to struggle.

"I hit you." Naruto informed her, drawing the attention of all four Iwa nin.

"You! Namikaze!" the girl spat.

"Don't call me that." Naruto said. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen."

"That doesn't change that you're his spawn." The girl growled.

"Not yet, anyway." Naruto muttered more to himself, but the girl heard him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing you should worry about." Naruto said dismissively.

"Yeah, I guess it is." the girl muttered. "Well, go ahead, finish it."

"You know, if I wanted you dead I could have done it without tying you up first." Naruto pointed out.

"Oh, do you intend to have some fun first?" the girl spat, though Naruto caught the scared look in her eyes.

"Maybe, but not the kind you're thinking of right now." Naruto said while looking straight into her surprised eyes. "And yes, you were that obvious." he added with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" the girl asked annoyed.

"Information. But first, are you by any chance the leader of this squad, or are those three mute?" Naruto glanced at the silent guys who glared even harder at him.

"Yeah, I'm in charge. What's it to you?" the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Good to know. I won't be needing those three…" Naruto began and pointed his finger at each of the boys, a mist enveloping them and putting them to sleep "awake." he finished the sentence, causing the girl to open the eyes she had closed to avoid seeing her comrades getting killed. "Now when, what is your name?"

"It's none of your business." the girl looked away.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I can call you girl or cutie, but I though you would rather be called by your name."

The only response she got was two surprised blinks when he called her cute, but other then that she was completely unresponsive, still avoiding his eyes. With a sigh, Naruto took out Nodoka's pactio card and summoned the **Diarium Ejus**, as well as the **Comptina Daemonia**, that revealed to the user the name of it's targer,and the **Auris Recitans**, that allowed the user to hear what is being written in a book, in this case the **Diarium Ejus**. Nodoka had quickly realized that the pactio card perceived the **Comptina Daemonia** and the **Auris Recitans** as a ring and earpiece, thus able to be included in the costume she chose wear when using her artifact.

"What's that?" the girl blinked in surprise when the book appeared.

"A book." Naruto replied. "So, what's your name again?"

Quickly, the name 'Kurotsuchi' appeared above her head, visible only to Naruto.

"I never told you my name, idiot." the girl, now revealed as Kurotsuchi told him annoyed.

"Ok, Cutie, don't tell me your name." Naruto sighed. "Tell me the name of your parents and your other relatives." he requested.

"Why the hell should I tell you that?" Kurotsuchi asked while looking at him as if he was an idiot.

On the open book in Naruto's hand a genealogic appeared above Kurotsuchi's thoughts.

"_Why is he so intent on my name? And what does he want to know about my family? Duh! Of course he wants to know about my family! My grandfather is the Tsuchikage! Well, he doesn't know that yet, so as long as he doesn't find out, he won't ask me any sensible questions."_

"Still no answer, huh?" Naruto muttered. "Whatever… what's your favorite color?"

"Huh?" Kurotsuchi looked at him in shock.

"Come on, work with me here! And don't you dare say it's pink!" Naruto told her apparently annoyed.

"It's blue." Kurotsuchi muttered.

"_What's up with this guy?"_

"Hm, that explains the color of your panties and bra." Naruto nodded in understanding before ducking to avoid the glob of lava Kurotsuchi had spat at him.

"_Now I know: HE'S A PERVERT!"_

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, not looking concerned.

"**You sick pervert!"** Kurotsuchi yelled at him.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert! I was just pointing out the obvious! I saw your underwear before I even captured you!" Naruto defended.

"How did you do that?" Kurotsuchi asked, looking at him with distrust.

"You mean you don't know?" Naruto looked at her surprised.

"Know what?" Kurotsuchi asked annoyed.

"Okay, tell me what you know about me." Naruto told her.

"What, you're amnesic now?" Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes.

"No, I just want to know what Iwa knows about me." Naruto replied. "Cause if you know everything they do, then I'm very unimpressed."

"Well, I don't know everything…" Kurotsuchi bit her lip. Would it matter if she answered his question? True, she would reveal how little Iwa knew about him, but she might learn more about him this way… "I know that you're the son of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. I know you can turn into fire and that you can use some powerful genjutsu that can take out even an Uchiha. You can use the Hiraishin. You're the head of some new clan called Fuhen and you have some bloodline." Kurotsuchi finished.

Naruto stared blankly at her for a few seconds. That was actually everything she knew. It was shocking that Iwa knew so little about some abilities he displayed in from of a large audience, even if it was only a few weeks since the Finals. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kurotsuchi glared at him.

"Was it your idea for you four to attack me?" Naruto asked.

"No, my squad insisted." Kurotsuchi lowered her gaze.

"Why did you agree? You were in charge, after all?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't, then they would have done it on their own." Kurotsuchi sighed.

"_Hm, she's completely honest."_ Naruto mussed.

"I take it they lost someone in that battle?" Naruto inquired softly.

"No, they're from civilian families. They just wanted some glory." Kurotsuchi replied, causing Naruto's eye to twitch.

"Great, so they're the stupid kind." he rubbed his forehead. "Did you lose someone then?"

"No." Kurotsuchi said. "That doesn't mean I won't kill you if given the chance." she added.

"Well, allow me to tell you a bit about myself so you will think before digging you grave," Naruto told her. "First off, I'm an orphan. My mother died at childbirth and my father gave his life to seal the Kyubi in me." at this tidbit Kurotsuchi paled. "My heritage was only revealed recently and in the meantime the entire village didn't hesitate to take their anger at me, considering me the Kyubi incarnate, the demon who killed a good par of the village. So if you thought that I lived like some sort of prince because I was the son of the Yondaime, then you're badly mistaken." Naruto said dryly, causing Kurotsuchi to look away in shame. "I met the Kyubi when I was young and since then she trained me in order to survive. Also, because of certain circumstances I awakened a few bloodlines, one of which allows me to drink the blood of a bloodline user and gain their bloodline. Among them are the Sharingan and the Byakugan, using which I saw the color of your underwear earlier. Because of my bloodlines, I was allowed to create the Fuhen Clan, of which I am head. I was promoted to tokubetsu jounin after the Invasion. And I mastered an improved the Hiraishin in three weeks, while the Yondaime made it in four years." he finished. "Tell me Kurotsuchi, daughter of Kitsuchi and granddaughter of Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, what does that tell you about me? What do you think of me? Do you consider me a monster? A demon?"

The entire time Kurotsuchi was silent, looking at him with wide eyes. This was what they considered the second coming of that bastard, the Yellow Flash? In a way, he was worse, much, much worse, as having numerous powerful bloodlines and the Kyubi's power instantly put him way above Minato Namikaze in terms of power. But on the other half she knew that his personality was different then that of his father – it came with being a Jinchuriki. He seemed much kinder then what he heard of his old man. The Yondaime would have either killed them instantly or Hiraishined them to Konoka's ANBU prison to be interrogated. Still, one think confused her greatly.

"Why are you still loyal to them? Why didn't you leave like Roshi, the Yonbi's container did?" Kurotsuchi asked, her face filled with confusion.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing, ya know?" Naruto chuckled. "But then I remember that there are also people that I care about in that village, and I will always protect those precious to me, Kurotsuchi-chan, no matter what." he smiled fully as he thought of all of his friends.

Kurotsuchi blushed a bit at the suffix and was grateful he wasn't looking at her at the moment, since he was still staring into space, lost in thought. As she blushed even more at his smile, she realized that now that she didn't hate him on principle anymore she couldn't help but realize how handsome he looked, with those whisker marks giving him an exotic look.

Naruto was quite a bit startled when he heard her thoughts.

"_Damn it, why aren't any guys like him in Iwa? He's everything a girl could want. Kind, considerate, strong, famous and even rich. He must also be under the CRA since he has some many amazing bloodlines so it wouldn't be a problem for him to have another girlfriend…"_

"Well, I didn't you to fall for me like that after just meeting me, Kurotsuchi-chan." Naruto blurted out as he turned to look at Kurotsuchi in shock, his checks a bit pink.

Kurotsuchi on the other hand was now blushing like a tomato. She was about to deny it when she remembered something.

"Hold on, how do you know my name and who my dad and grandfather are?" Kurotsuchi asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm just reading your mind. Literally." Naruto shrugged as she showed her the open book, knowing that it didn't really matter.

"Huh? Wha…" Kurotsuchi stared at the book in shock and awe for a few seconds before she saw her earlier thoughts and blushed even more.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I know this could cause some problems for you in your village." Naruto assured her.

"Thanks Naruto…" Kurotsuchi sighed. "What are you going to do with us?" she asked.

"Well, did you finish the mission you had?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah, we were heading home." Kurotsuchi muttered.

"Well, I'll give you a lift. It seems I need to have a talk with old Onoki before someone else becomes suicidal like those three." Naruto shrugged before snapping his fingers and making the rope around Kurotsuchi vanish.

"Thanks." Kurotsuchi muttered as she got up. But she was a bit careless and cut her shoulder on some sharp bark the tree behind her had. "Ouch!"

"Let me see it, I can heal it right away. "Naruto offered and soon his hands were glowing on her shoulder. What Kurotsuchi didn't know was that he had collected every bit of the blood that had leaked out. He had NOT forgotten how she spit that lava at him. Doing that without any handsigns and when angered clearly proved it was a bloodline of some sort. "Okay, I'm healed. Now, stand still a bit, this is going to feel weird." he told her with an internal smirk.

Seconds later, the shadows around them became enormous and swallowed them. The next thing Kurotsuchi knew, she was on a corridor just outside the Tsuchikage's office the door right in front of her.

"Wow." she whispered.

"Yep, I'm just that awesome." Naruto agreed, earning a dirty look from her. "Now then, lets not keep the old fence-lifter waiting." he said and casually opened the door.

"I'm telling you dad, it was a bad idea to let Kurotsuchi go on that mission in Fire Country! We should avoid missions there, now that's another Namikaze running around." Kitsuchi declared.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Kurotsuchi if I were you." Onoki raised an eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I worry about her? She's only been a chunin for six months." Kitsuchi asked.

"Because both her and the Namikaze are right behind you." Onoki informed him before shifting his gaze and glaring at the blond that just strolled into his office like he owned the place.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted the two men, a wide grin on his face.

"Why and how did you get here?" Onoki asked dangerously.

"Regarding how I got here, let's just day that Hiraishi isn't the only teleportation technique in the world and leave it at that." Naruto smirked, earning wary looks from the others. "As for why, there are quite a number of reasons why I'm here." he finished somewhat more seriously.

"Such as? And why is Kurotsuchi with you? She and her team weren't supposed to arrive for another week." Kitsuchi asked dangerously.

"Well, for starters, I decided to give Kurotsuchi-chan and her team a lift here after I captured them. Apparently, some of your ninja are quite dumb if they think some mere inexperienced chunin could kill me. And no, your daughter simply followed suit to try and avoid getting them killed." Naruto began.

"I see, thank you for sparing the idiots." Onoki muttered as he glanced at the still sleeping morons. "The other reasons?"

"Ah, yes." Naruto's face darkened. "The other reasons are not so pleasant. First of all, I would really hate to kill every Iwa nin I come across when they attack me because my screw-up of a father. I understand that many of them hold grudges to the name Namikaze, but I think is rather pointless to hate the son of a dead man who's soul will be eternally tortured in the stomach of the Shinigami because of a jutsu he used."

"Are you serious?" Onoki asked him, wide eyed. He wasn't detecting any deceit from the blonds words.

"Completely serious. Also, I would hate to have to retaliate to attack on myself or those close to me." Naruto continued, his eyes looking like holes to a frozen abyss.

"Is that a threat?" Onoki growled.

In response, Naruto walked to the window and looked outside at the cliffs surrounding Iwagakure. His eyes settled on one he could feel no forms of life on.

"That cliff over there." Naruto pointed at it. "Is it important in any way?"

"Not really, I ordered it's destruction a few months ago when that fool Deidara betrayed us." Onoki said dryly, annoyed by the reminder of his former pupil.

"Perfect. Please watch carefully." Naruto said as he opened the window.

He then pointed his right index finger at said cliff. Suddenly, a small magic circle that looked nearly identical to the Fuhen clan crest appeared in front of it, nearly touching the finger. He didn't say a word as a small chain made out of fire, water, earth, wind, light, shadow and darkness element respectively appeared from the seven corners of the star. The one made of darkness immediately headed for the center of the circle and entered the eye, causing it to close. At that point a transparent barrier shaped like a cone with the circle being the base appeared and other six chains that before were swirling above the eye entered it, causing it to open. All they saw was that the eye was now golden before the entire cone was filed with a blinding golden light that immediately escaped in a single narrow beam from the tip of the cone. The beam headed straight at the target with the speed of light and when it touched it, the entire cliff was enveloped in a golden sphere with black lightning arching from it. And as soon as it appeared, the sphere disappeared leaving nothing behind.

"That took less energy then a Kage Bunshin." Naruto announced to the now gaping audience. "And I can make thousands of those without breaking a sweat. So trust me when I say this, you don't want to get on my bad side. Ever." he spoke, causing Kitsuchi to nod dumbly and Onoki to fix him with a calculative look.

"The only people who have that kind of chakra levels are…" Onoki began.

"Yes, my whisker marks are not a fashion statement." Naruto said dryly. "Which brings us to the next reason I'm here." now Naruto was releasing some serious killing intent. "Kurotsuchi-chan, you can stay if you want to, but close the door. I don't want to risk those three hearing us if they wake up." After the girl did so, he discretely created a privacy barrier that covered the entire room. He then glanced around with the Byakugan and silently removed the single listening device in the room under Onoki's surprised and pissed off gaze.

"When I found who planted that…" the old Kage began.

"I know who did it and he's been dealt with already." Naruto said while fixing him with a glare.

"Who?" Onoki asked.

"Zetsu, the Akatsuki agent you seem so fond of hiring." Naruto said in a dangerous voice.

"Akatsuki?" Onoki asked angrily.

"Yes. You know; the group of S-ranked missing-nin that you've been hiring lately. The same group that has capturing the nine Biiju as their main goal, as well as the capabilities to do so, since you've been so _generously_ allowing one of them to enter the village that has two of the Jinchuriki. One of them being your old friend Roshi." Naruto said in a sweet voice that made shivers go up Kitsuchi's spine.

"**Their goal is what?"** Onoki erupted as he smashed his desk in half.

"Yes, that is their goal. I don't know exactly how they intend to use them, but I doubt it will be something environmental healthy." Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Though, considering who the leader is, one shouldn't be so surprised."

"**I'm going to rip this Pain character's head off before I shove a Dust Cone up his ass!"** Onoki roared.

"Pain and his right hand are merely puppets for the real leader of Akatsuki." Naruto said, stopping Onoki's rampage.

"Then who's the leader?" the old man questioned.

"Oh, you know him. Let me give you two hints: he's an Uchiha traitor and he's older then you." Naruto smirked darkly.

"It can't be!" Onoki whispered as his eyes widened in realization. "He should be dead!"

"Yet he isn't." Naruto muttered. "You didn't think Kyubi just showed up right next to Konoha on her own accord, did you?"

"I see…" Onoki's eyes darkened.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Kurotsuchi asked as bit annoyed.

"Madara Uchiha." Onoki replied, making his son and granddaughter gape at him.

"The Sharingan he transplanted from his brother apparently has slowed down his aging process." Naruto added.

"Just great." Onoki muttered. "Where's a Yondaime Tsuchikage when you need one?"

"I don't know, but I do know where a Godaime Hokage will be soon." Naruto chuckled.

"Tsunade or Jiraiya, right?" Onoki asked.

"Tsunade." Naruto nodded. "It will be announced soon, so I guess telling you in advance won't matter much."

"Since you came to me and already killed Zetsu, I suppose you know how we should proceed with Akatsuki?" Onoki inquired a bit annoyed.

"I need to modify Roshi's seal to make it harder, if not impossible for the Yonbi to be extracted, or at least make it so that it will blow up in their faces. The same for Han." Naruto informed them.

"Is that so?" Onoki raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"I did the same for the Ichibi, Nibi and my own seal. "Naruto told him. "I'm sure I can take care of the Hachibi as well, and the Nanabi is from a minor village so I doubt there will be any significant problems. The Rokubi will be a bit hard to find, but I know it's originally from Kiri."

"What about the Sanbi?" Onoki asked.

"He's the Yondaime Mizukage and under Madara's genjutsu." Naruto replied dryly.

"Well, at least it's one of the lower leveled ones." Onoki muttered. "Anything else we should know?"

"If we don't band together against Madara, he will destroy us and leave no trace." Naruto announced bluntly. "When you reach a conclusion about what to do, then contact the Hokage and me regarding your decision." he finished. He then turned around and winked at Kurotsuchi before giving a quick "See ya!" and sinking into the shadows.

"Well, we're fucked." Kitsuchi observed

"No shit, Sherlock!" Onoki growled

**A.N.: Another chapter down and the plot thickens even more. Hope you liked it. And yes, Kurotsuchi will be in the harem.**

**As a side note… This story has reached the 1000 reviews point! Thank you, dear readers, and I intend to give you even more reasons to review in the future.**

**R&R**

**Next time: ****Godaime in town**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**Godaime in town**

"Naruto, I will ask you only once and please answer me truthfully." Sarutobi requested after the group told him what happened during their trip, including Naruto's trips to both Otogakure and Iwagakure. **"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"**

"No, I just act like it occasionally." Naruto shrugged.

"Sigh... You have no idea how happy I am to retire again." the Sandaime muttered. "At least now I have one over Onoki again."

"Two actually. You wouldn't believe the size of his paperwork." Naruto chuckled, causing an insane grin to appear on the aged leader's face.

"Oh yes, he knows the meaning of hell!" Sarutobi laughed.

"So, when is the public announcement going to be?" Tsunade inquired.

"It's going to be in a couple of days. Technically, you are the Godaime as of this moment. You have all the authority and power that comes with it, but you'll only start work the day after the public announcement." Sarutobi sighed. "Well, enjoy the free time you have, you got lucky."

"How so?" Chao inquired.

"Well, I got the job from my sensei, the Nidaime, right before he went and sacrificed himself for my squad and another to get away during the war. So I had to take over immediately." Sarutobi sighed.

"Well, where will you be staying, Tsunade?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Yes, now that I think about it, we need to discuss this a bit." Sarutobi sighed.

"What is it to discuss?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"You joining the Fuhen Clan." Sarutobi deadpanned before turning towards Naruto. "Do you really have to recruit all the remaining members of Konoha's most famous clans?"

"You have not, nor will you ever see Sas-uke in my clan." Naruto smirked.

"Good to hear." Sarutobi rolled his eyes. "What about his brother?"

"I think he has other plans when he returns." Naruto chuckled.

"And Mikoto?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's up to her. We won't know until we get her out." Naruto shrugged.

"When will that happen?" Tsunade inquired.

"Not sure, but it will be sometime this week. Her soul needs to stabilize." Naruto explained. "I can get her at any time since only the ones that had been initially sealed inside Kyubi-chan are under the one month interval."

"What about… you recent additions?" Sarutobi inquired.

"The same, but I have plans for them." Naruto said darkly. "And considering one of them is a cannibal, I'm in no hurry of reading his mind."

"Oh, I can hear him now: 'Naruto, you look so tasty!'" Chisame said, causing the others to shudder. "Yeah, I know I'm evil."

"You were saying something about me being a Fuhen now, sensei?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. What will happen with the Senju Clan, for example?" Sarutobi inquired. "You can't just leave it behind."

"Well, since I'm the only Senju left I though that I could merge it with the Fuhen clan. I mean, since I decided that we can all take the Mokuton from Danzo's arm…"

"I see. With those clan scrolls, you can learn to use it quite well." Sarutobi nodded before adding. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a favor regarding those scrolls?"

"You want to learn something, Professor?" Tsunade asked amused.

"No, it's not for me." Sarutobi chuckled. "You see, Orochimaru was trying inoculating infants with the Shodaime's genes before he was revealed as a traitor. Only one survived and he has the bloodline. I was wondering if he can learn some Mokuton jutsu as well. He's rather good at it, but he mostly created his own jutsu."

"He's an ANBU captain, isn't he?" Naruto inquired after a few moments of thought.

"How did you know that?" Sarutobi dropped his pipe in shock.

"I think he watched over me when I was younger. He wore a cat mask, right?" Naruto inquired.

"Maybe." Sarutobi smiled mysteriously.

"I can place the information on the jutsu directly in his head. It will be as if he memorized them himself. "Writing them down wouldn't be of any use for him since he cant's pass the Mokuto to his descendants." Naruto offered.

"Agreed." Tsunade nodded.

"Good. Now, Tsunade, will you be living at the Hokage mansion?" Sarutobi inquired. "If so, I need to order to have it cleaned up. I haven't lived there since I initially retired." he pointed out.

"I'll be living at the Fuhen compound, if it's okay with you Naruto-kun." Tsunade said as she looked at the blond who nodded.

"Shizune and Rin are welcomed as well until the want to move someplace else." Naruto added as he grinned at Rin who blushed and looked away.

"Very well." Sarutobi nodded. "About this young lady here." he turned towards Karin. "How will we deal with Kusa?"

"I already checked with a few of my contacts. She's considered MIA." Jiraiya informed them.

"Well, I see no reason to tell them otherwise." Sarutobi shrugged. "Welcome to Konoha, Karin Uzumaki Fuhen."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Karin bowed. "Would it be possible for me to be a ninja, I'm rather interested in healing."

"Done." Tsunade replied before the Sandaime could even open his mouth.

"Thank you." Karin smiled.

"What about the Kaguya that your clone is was supposed to get out of that place?" Jiraiya inquired.

"No idea." Naruto shrugged, causing the others to sweatdrop. "I don't know what it's doing, I if that plan fails it won't be a loss. Sure, that Kimimaro guy could have been a loyal Konoha nin with a bit more persuasion, but I already got his bloodline from Orochimaru's blood freezer."

"You did?" Sarutobi blinked.

"Yep, and all the others as well." Naruto smirked. "I replaced all of the blood there with fish blood and put the real samples in one of my pocket dimensions."

"Still, don't you think it would be a bad idea to let Orochimaru live when you could kill the bastard at any time?" Sarutobi frowned.

"I want to see if Sas-uke tries to betray Konoha by joining him." Naruto explained. "Give it two or three months. If it doesn't happen, I'll wipe out Oto. In the mean time, we should clean up the hideouts we know of when the snake is elsewhere."

"Yes, the procedure should be pretty standard." Chao agreed. "Sneak in, knock everyone out, bring the whole thing to Konoha and have Nodoka-chan interrogate them. If they're trustworthy, give them a chance. If not, get rid of them."

"And the prisoners?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"The same. Many of them have been twisted to insanity, putting them back in society without taking any measures would be a bad idea." Naruto replied.

"Very well." Sarutobi agreed.

"That leaves the Fuma, heh?" Naruto said nervously.

"Well, they'll have to go through a six months probation period, at least the ones that want to be ninja." Sarutobi mussed. "But where will they be staying?"

"I'll have a compound built for them on one of the new empty slots that I own." Naruto informed them. "I shouldn't take more then a day or two, with my Jishou Zousaku and chakra reserves."

"Very well." Sarutobi nodded. "I'll also send a message to keep a look out for the Kaguya, just in case he's late. He was sick, from what you told me."

"Okay then, enough about us, what happened while we were away?" Kazumi asked.

"Well, there's only one incident that's worth mentioning." Sarutobi began hesitantly.

"Well?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hanabi Hyuga tried to assassinate Hinata." Sarutobi sighed.

"I take it Hinata is okay?" Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Yes, she's unharmed, but she's quite a bit annoyed." Sarutobi muttered.

"How annoyed are we talking about?" Naruto asked slowly.

"It took an ANBU squad to stop her from marching to the Hyuga compound and murder the main branch for ordering the attack. Half of the squad is still in the hospital." the old man muttered.

"I'll deal with this problem, if you don't mind, old man." Chao offered.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Now now, Martians can't give their secrets away." Chao smirked.

"Fine, as long as it doesn't get tracked back at you." the Sandaime reluctantly agreed.

Before anyone could say anything else, a knock was heard at the door and Sarutobi dropped the privacy barrier and allowed the door to open. Unfortunately, outside were some merchants that were in the Sasuke Ass-kissing Club.

"Tsunade-sama! How wonderful it is to see you!" they began. It only took a few minutes of bullshit for them to get to the point.

"When will you be healing Uchiha-sama?"

"Heal the brat?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow before glancing at Sarutobi who sighed before nodding, as long as the got out of his office.

Half an hour later Tsunade had a hand covered in a green glow on the Uchiha's forehead.

"There, that should be enough to wake his up." she muttered.

Sure enough, Sasuke opened his eyes a few moments later and nearly jumped out of bed.

"Calm down brat, you just woke up." Tsunade told him.

"Out of my way you blonde bitch, I need to kill the dobe!" Sasuke snarled before an iron fist imbedded him in the opposite wall, thus prolonging his stay in the hospital for a couple more weeks.

"Why that no good brat!" Tsunade said as she walked through town, with Rin, Shizune and Naruto on her trail. "Call me a bitch, will he?"

Before she could say anything else, a blur landed behind Rin, grabbed her shoulders and jumped away.

"Don't worry, it was Kakashi." Naruto said as Tsunade and Shizune were about too pursue. "The need to talk."

"Damn right they do." Tsunade chuckled. "And that…" she pointed at two other blurs that were following Kakashi "means that Tsume also wants to talk with her sister, and she has her dog with her."

"Well, we're here." Naruto announced as they approached the gate to the compound.

Unfortunately, a group they didn't want to see was already there.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsunaded demanded at the sight of a dozen Hyuga blocking the Gate for Hinata, Haku, Chao, Chisame, Kazumi and Karin.

"Tsunade-sama!" one of the two Hyuga elders in the group said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"That should be my line? Why are you here? This is not your compound?"

"We are here to retrieve that girl." he replied. "The Byakugan belongs to the Hyuga no matter what she thinks. Her eyes are ours." he said smugly.

"Oh? So you want my eyes as well?" Tsunade asked as she activated her own evolved Byakugan.

"You have that abomination of our bloodline as well?" the other elder demanded in shock.

"Not just her, we all do." Naruto smirked as he and all the other Fuhen present activated their Gokei Byakugan.

Before the Hyuga could do nothing more then stare in horror, the six girls they were standing in front of had eliminated the chakra in several parts of their coils, effectively making the Hyuga useless.

Without another word to the, the Fuhen entered their compound.

"I like this place." Tsunade smiled as she looked around.

Before they could respond the ground trembled under them a bit, caussing Haku and Hinata to exchange nervous glances.

"Girls, is there something you want to tell me?" Naruto inquired carefully.

"Um... Tayuya can cause earthquakes with her vibrations?" Haku replied sheepishly.

A second later they were all running at top speed to the training area. When they got there they were greeted by the sight of a field covered in shattered crystals, with two girls panting in the center. A moment later both Kin and Tayuya fell unconscious.

"They overdid it again." Hinata sighed and went over to the girls to heal them.

About an hour later after the newcomers had settled in Tsunade decided to have a look around the village and see what had changed while Karin was kidnap… assisted by Ino when it was discovered she did now have anything else to wear. Sure, any of them could create clothing, but finding some new models would be nice.

Therefore we find Tsunade walking through a crowded main street when a certain pink haired bitch notices her and gets in her face.

"What do you want girl?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the fangirl before her. Naruto and the others have given her a lot of information on the village and what she knew of the Haruno disgusted her.

"I want you to train me!" Sakura declared while pointing at the Sannin.

"And why in Kami's name would I want to do that?" Tsunade asked amused.

"Because if I can learn all your secrets Sasuke-kun will go out with me and then he'll marry me and…" Sakura was snapped out of her daydream when Tsunade walked passed her. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Why should I want to help an Uchiha's bitch? Didn't you even know that the Senju and the Uchiha hate each other's guts? And even it that weren't the case, I would NEVER give my jutsu to some pathetic worm like Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade declared, not even slowing down.

"**How dare you insult Sasuke-kun, you Senju bitch?"** Sakura screeched before throwing half a dozen kunai at Tsunade's retreating back.

Tsunade knew that she was being attacked but simply smirked al let the weapons hit her. When they did a loud CLANG was heard and the kunai dropped to the ground, their tips bent.

"You know, you have some nerve you little runt." Tsunade said with annoyance as she turned to face the surprised fangirl. "First you demand to me, a Sannin and soon to be Godaime Hokage to teach a pathetic waste of space like you just for you to impress another waste of space. Then you have the nerve to attack me in broad daylight? ANBU!"

Almost immediately six ANBU appeared kneeling before the blonde Sannin.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" the apparent leader spoke.

"Take that girl to ANBU prison. She is charger with attempted murder on a fellow Konoha ninja. Tell Inoichi and Anko to do with her as they please. And no, that Nodoka girl can only take over when and if Inoichi deems it impossible for his to get more information." Tsunade ordered.

A moment later the ANBU and the Haruno were gone and Tsunade continued her stroll. A couple of hours later she decided to stop by the Hokage Tower and notice a crowd at the council chamber.

"What's going one here?" Tsunade inquired.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade! How good it is that you are here!" a pink haired fatso said a he approached the Sannin. "They ninja side of the council have gone mad and are not allowing us, the civilian council to enter the chamber!"

"Civilian council?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would we need a civilian council? This is a ninja village." she said while mentally begging the idiot to give her a reason to have him join his daughter.

"How dare you! Without us you stupid ninja would…" he began with outrage before Tsunade smacked him into the wall, knocking his unconscious.

"Lady Tsunade!" another civilian spoke in outrage.

"It has already been decided that there will be no civilian council. Also, since the former civilian council was discovered to be working with the traitor Danzo you all, their immediate subordinates or relatives are to be taken in for questioning. Now." Tsunade said a couple ANBU squads quickly knocked out the civilians and took them away. With a sigh, the blonde Sannin entered the council chamber.

"Tsunade? What are you doing here?" Naruto inquired.

"I was just passing by and saw the civilians causing trouble so I had them send to the I& T department. What are you all doing here without the Sandaime?" Tsunade inquired.

"Well, with the civilians gone we need to reorganize ourselves for the economic side of the work. We were discussing who should deal with what." Chao replied.

"Why are you and two merchant here?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I though there won't be a civilian council."

"All three of us are economic advisors. We'll only have a say in economic issues." Chao explained.

"I see." Tsunade nodded in acceptance. "Well, I'll see you later Naruto, Chao." she added before leaving the chambers and heading back to the compound.

**A.N.: Sorry for the delay, as I'm sure my fellow authors have noticed, there have been some updating errors for the more popular series like Naruto and Bleach. I actually wanted to update a week ago on the 23rd, but oh well...  
**

**Don't mind this chapter being a bit short, the next one will be coming in less the a week featuring the Snow mission.**

**Until then R&R.**

**Next time: ****Mission in the Land of Snow**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirty-two**

**Mission in the Land of Snow**

It had been a week since Tsunade had taken the mantle of Hokage and Konoha had already begun to change.

Her first act was to fire half of the Hospital's personnel, many of them being imprisoned as well for the way they had treated or denied treatment to Naruto in the past. The same was done with many civilians, about fifty of usual mob members being sentenced for life.

In the hospital however Tsunade had gathered all the remaining personnel and made one thing clear for them.

"If you ever deny treatment to a Konoha citizen or are careless when treating them, then you can hand in your resignation because in your line of business that is beyond unacceptable and will be punished accordingly."

It was made public knowledge that she was now a Fuhen as she was seen entering the compound all the time and a certain clan head was less then pleased to find out that Naruto had the backing of the Godaime as well.

However Naruto also got some bad news. Well, not actually bad, but rather annoying.

"What do you mean by guard duty and teaching at the Academy?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"These are some of the requirements that you will need to clear in order to be allowed to take the Jounin Exams." Tsunade explained. "You see, this is a downside of a battlefield promotion. It cannot be done again before you are evaluated in a controlled testing environment. Hence the Jounin Exams. But you need to teach at the Academy for six months and do five hundred hours of guard duty. Other requirements are mastery of at least an element, a certain chakra level and number of high ranking missions."

"Sigh… well, alright, it's not like I have a choice in this. But do I have to be there personally?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, I don't know about the Academy, but you can't use a Kage Bunshin for guard duty, it's too much of a security risk." Tsunade told him.

"Hm, what about a blood clone?" Naruto mussed.

"That would be acceptable." Tsunade said after a few seconds of consideration.

"Oh, thank Kami!" Naruto sighed in relief. "I'll also get the chance to test one of my nex inventions." he added as he took out a small blue orb.

"Oh? What exactly does it do?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Two things, actually." Naruto smirked. "You see, when I make a blood clone it has a set amount of chakra that will eventually be depleted. But if I implant this in it while making it, it will slowly absorb and convert the surrounding reiryoku into regular chakra, thus making it last indefinably! Also, it will direct all the information from any Kage Bunshin the blood clone makes only at the blood clone unless the Kage Bunshin were made adding an extra handsign. That way I can avoid being distracted during a mission when a Kage Bunshin doing something completely unrelated dispels."

"Ingenious! And if you use them for training…" Tsunade smirked.

"I avoid information overload, yes! Instead of getting the memories of thousands of clones that do the exact same thing, I can simply make a Chishio Bunshin to take the brunt of if and only absorb the result of the training myself." Naruto nodded with enthusiasm.

"Very well, you have a couple of hours to make as many as you consider necessary for about a month. I want to send your team on a mission. It's A-ranked some it will be useful for clearing the requirements for the Jounin Exams." Tsunade instructed and Naruto left in a flash of dark and golden light.

At the designated time, and after making five Chishio Busnshin, two of which were going to be active while the other three were going to be kept in a stasis unless needed, Naruto, Eva and Haku arrived at Tsunade's office only to be greeted by the sight of Kakashi and the two remaining members of Team 7, as Sakura had been removed from the ninja ranks and had had her chakra sealed away.

"We're here." Naruto announced. "Why are they as well?"

"Well…" Kakashi began.

"I demand to go on this mission!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Like that huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Tsunade who's hand was slowly edging towards the brat's throat.

"Yes." Tsunade said through her teeth.

With a sigh Naruto activated his Mangekyo and grabbed Sasuke by the throat.

"Do you enjoy being put under the Tsukuyomi?" Naruto whispered.

"N-No…!" Sasuke trembled as he remembered the previous torture.

"Then get out of my sight!" Naruto hissed and threw his through the open window. "Inuzuka, go see if he's in one piece and then go to the mission hall and start doing D-ranks. Now." Naruto told the dog boy who immediately left, not wanting to be near the blond.

"Well, now that they're gone, I can tell you that you are to guard Yukie Fujikaze while she is filming on another Princess Gale movie. They will be filming a good part of the movie in the Land of Snow and she will need protection as the country is still unstable since the assassination of the previous Snow Daimyo and his brother taking over. Kakashi will be in charge as he had been there before and is familiar with the territory." Tsunade explained. "You three were chosen because of you affinity for ice which will only be strengthened by such an environment. You are to be in the port city north of Wave in three days."

"Understood. Do you need to get any other equipment?" Kakashi asked the other three.

"Maybe some warmer clothes, but we can make them when needed." Naruto shrugged while the two girls nodded.

"Very well, here's thee mission scroll. You can go." Tsunade said while giving the scroll to Kakashi.

Three days later…

"Sigh, will Kakashi get here yet? How longer do we have to wait for the client?" Haku muttered with annoyance.

"I bet he still has no idea where she is. I think he actually suggested that we watch the movie just so he can take his sweet time." Eva added.

"No bet." Naruto chuckled before sensing an approaching group.

"Hm, they're not ninja but they're moving rather fast." Eva said as she and Haku sensed them as well.

About a minute later the person they were hired to be protecting went past them on a white horse while a dozen armored people followed her on horses as well.

After exchanging a glance with the girls Naruto shrugged.

"Allow me, I want to try something." Naruto said as he channeled chakra into his right le before stomping the ground. Soon enough chakra chains erupted around Yukie's pursuers and tied them up, a weak electric current numbing them.

A few minutes later Kakashi arrived to see Naruto, Eva and Hake playing poker while the men they had captured watched them silently, unable to speak through their gags.

"What you doing?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Winning." Naruto smirked as he revealed a full house and making his female teammates groan.

"This person is the one who hired us." Kakashi sighed as he freed an older man and helped him up with an apologetic look.

"We knew that. We did this just to get you in trouble as payback for making us wait." Naruto smirked as he collected his winnings.

"Forget that, we must find Yukie! The ship leaves tonight! My name is Sandayu Asama, I'm the one who requested the mission." the man introduced himself.

"No worries, I'm just a Chishio Bunshin. The original is keeping an eye on her. Let me give him a message." 'Naruto' said before making a Kage Bunshin and dispelling it. A few seconds later he grinned. "They're near the harbor. Apparently she's at a bar trying to drown herself in sake. Follow me." he said as he walked away at a speed Sandayu could follow.

Meanwhile, Yukie was at her third bottle of sake. She was glad to have someone to drink with though, a nice blond young man.

"Ya know, you didn't tell me why you're so determined to get drunk." Naruto pointed out as he finished his forth bottle.

"Jush pished off…" Yukie slurred. "Damn director wanna file in Snow Country… I don't wanna! I hate jat place!"

"Oh? Been there before?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest. He didn't know much about he past beside the fact she was a successful actress.

"Yeah… gqew up vere…" Yukie muttered just before the bar's door opened and Sandayu busted in with Kakashi, Eva and Haku calmly following closely.

"Yukie-sama!" Sandayu gasped. "We must hurry, the boat leaves soon!"

"I'm not going jeer… get some replashement…" Yukie waved him off.

"That's impossible! Only you can play Princess Fūn!" Sandayu insisted.

Before Yukie could complain she was surrounded by thin mist and promptly fell asleep, Naruto promptly catching her before her head hit the counter.

"Let's go, she won't wake for at least ten hours." Naruto said and the others nodded in understanding, though Sandayu grimaced at what he knew her reaction would be.

Sure enough, the next morning the relative silence on the boat at sea was broken by a rather loud sound.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"** Yukie shouted loud enough for Naruto to have to cover his sensitive ears.

Still, despite all her complaints, by nine o'clock Yukie was in her stage dress in front of the camera.

"Well, she's good." Eva mussed as she watched 'Princess Fūn' pleading an injured comrade to live.

"Yeah, I guess this is her mask." Naruto added quietly.

"I can't really blame her; I know what it's like to lose everything." Haku sighed.

The previous night Naruto had decided to find out why exactly Sandayu was so insistent on Yukie, or rather Koyuki, going to the Land of Snow. So he had discretely used the Diarium Ejus when talking to him. Therefore he had found out that Sandayu was not from Iron Country like he had claimed, but from Snow Country. He had found out that his main occupation was not being Yukie's personal assistant, but being a leader of a group of samurai that was opposing Doto Kazahana, the current Daimyo and Koyuki's traitorous uncle. Finally, he had found out what he really knew about 'Yukie', as he had been a servant of her father Sosetsu Kazahana.

So it was no surprise that Naruto had promptly smacked Kakashi on the first occasion for not recognizing her, as he was the one that took her from Snow Country before Doto could capture her. The Ninja had also decided to keep quiet about it unless required.

"Alright, time out!" Yukie said abruptly.

"What now?" the director asked.

"Sandayu, I need my tears." Yukie replied and the man promptly gave her a few eyedrops in each eye, making nearly everyone lese deadpan.

All except Naruto, who knew what it was like to be unable to shed any tears. True, thanks to Kyubi's friendship he had managed to get over it over the years, but he had not forgotten what it was like to be forced to close his heart completely and honestly did not want to see anyone else go through it.

A few days later, just a day before they were supposed to arrive in the Land of Snow, they came across a large iceberg, one that could actually be taken as a small island. And, as chance should have it, the director decided to film a few scenes there.

"Brrr, damn cold. And I can't even put something warmer on." Yukie muttered before glancing at the ninja, Eva in particular wearing the least. "Aren't you people cold?"

"No, me and Haku are Ice users so if anything we like the cold." Eva smirked.

"What about you?" Yukie turned towards Naruto.

"Well, I'm an Ice user as well, but use other elements as well quite often so I don't like the cold as much as they do." Naruto shrugged as he took out as small seal tag in a sticker form. "Here, apply this to your skin. It will warm you up."

Yukie took the sticker, looked at it with suspicion for a few seconds, then shrugged and used it, her eyes instantly relaxing as the air around her became warmer.

"Thanks." she said before heading to her place on the set.

Naruto glanced at her as she walked away with a small smile. He had managed to get along with her slightly, even though she was rather pissed at him putting her to sleep. Also, she was still cold to everyone.

He then sighed and walked towards Kakashi and his teammates.

"We have three ninja hidden under the snow somewhere above. Most likely, they know who 'Yukie' is and want her for some reason. They're not particularly powerful, but they're around high chunin to medium jounin." Naruto said quietly.

"Hm, we could strike first, but we need confirmation on your suspicion. If they were hired to stop the filming as a whole we would have to go back. But if they want only the princess…" Kakashi mussed.

"We deal with them and send Doto a message." Eva smirked.

"I just hope Sandayu doesn't do anything stupid…" Haku frowned.

"That's one of the reasons why we need to keep an eye on him. I know he wants the princess to inspire the people, but they'll need more then hope to beat Doto if he has ninja serving him." Naruto nodded.

Sure enough, just as the filming began a few minutes later a few explosive tags were triggered by the Snow ninja to draw attention and the three revealed themselves.

"Welcome back to Snow Country, princess Koyuki. I hope you brought the hexagonal crystal with you." the apparent leader said. the other two were a pink haired woman that Naruto instantly felt like killing because of her similarity with Sakura and a hulk of a man with a mechanical arm.

"Nadare Roga." Kakashi growled.

"Ah, Kakashi! Aren't you going to run away again?" Nadare teased.

"He's mine." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

The other three looked at each other for a moment before they started playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to fight. It ended with Eva fighting the guy with the mechanical arm and Haku fighting the girl, with Naruto guarding Koyuki who was still in shock. That didn't mean that they couldn't make Kage Bunshin to watch all the fights with their active Sharingan. Hyoton jutsu were quite hard to find, after all.

As it was expected, the girls had no problem against their opponents. Haku easily countered the girl's, who called herself Fubuki, _**Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki no jutsu**_ with a variation of her _**Sensatsu Suishō**_. Also, when she was captured in Fubuki's _**Hyōrō no jutsu**_ she turned out to be a _**Hyō Bunshin**_.

On the other hand Eva was rather put out that her opponent seemed to only be able to ride on a snowboard around her and try to hit her with his strong arm. She had noticed that he was wearing a Chakra Armor when her ice arrows were deflected rather easily. But she had lost he temper when the guy had the nerve to try to avoid her and aim for Koyuki. She had caught the extended arm and literally ripped it off before cutting a significant portion of the mechanical arm with her Ensis Exsequens. Apparently, the chakra armor could only take so much until it could no longer stop energy attacks, especially high level ones like hers.

Kakashi was the only one having a bit of trouble as Nadare was stronger then the other two. His _**Suiton: Suiryūdan**_, for example, was quickly frozen and destroyed by Nadare's _**Hyōton: Haryū Mōko**_. Therefore Kakashi decided to end it there, noticing that the tied up Mizore and the now wingless and porcupine-like Fubuki will be enough for the message they wanted delivered. So he gave the signal for retreat with Naruto's clones taking care of the stragglers before both he and Nadare used the _**Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei**_ which he had just copied to seriously unbalance the iceberg, allowing the boat to get away.

"So…" Naruto began as he glanced between a guilty looking Sandayu and a lost in thought Koyuki after the spectacled man had told the whole story "…I always wanted to meet a princess." he said offhandedly, trying to ease the mood.

"_You know both Asuna, Konoka and Tsunade. And ME."_ Eva told him telepathically with a bit of annoyance.

"_Yeah, but I can't tell them that, now can I?"_ Naruto replied the same way.

"Well, now that you know how dangerous it is, then we should leave…" Koyuki began.

"A princess playing a princess. This movie will be one to remember." the director mussed.

"You mean you still want to continue?" Sandayu asked hopefully while Koyuki looked in disbelief.

"Of course." the director grinned.

"Do you WANT Doto to kill you?" Koyuki demanded. "You saw how strong…"

"They were pathetic." Naruto cut her off. "They barely have any skills at all, since they depend too much on those armors."

"You didn't do a thing." Koyuki said accusingly.

"Didn't have to." Naruto shrugged.

"They got away." Koyuki pointed out.

"We wanted to send a message to Doto." Kakashi shrugged.

"Will you need to call for reinforcements?" the director inquired.

"Well, if they were my regular genin squad I would have, but considering that Haku is high-chunin, bordering on low jounin, and that both Naruto and Evangeline are only tokubetsu jounin because it wouldn't seem fair to bump them from genin to elite jounin…" Kakashi trailed off.

"You forgot to mention that we could level a small country if we're pissed off enough." Eva added a bit bored as she drank some tea.

"That too." Kakashi nodded.

"You're kidding, right? If they're that powerful, why are they stuck on bodyguard duty?" Koyuki asked in disbelief.

"We need a certain number of A-rank and B-rank missions before we can get promoted to full jounin and allowed to do S-rank missions on a usual basis." Naruto shrugged.

"Things are looking up." Sandayu smiled.

"Fine! But don't expect me to do anything but my job as an actress! One we're done filming, I'm out of there!" Koyuki growled.

"But princess! What about your people? That need your guidance and…" Sandayu began.

"I don't even want to hear about it! My tears have dried and my heart has frozen since that night all those years ago. There is no hope in that country of eternal cold, no spring." Koyuki spat as she stormed out of the room.

"Well, I don't think you can achieve more right now. Give he some time, she just attacked recently." Kakashi told Sandayu reasonably.

"True, but the people need her. If they had more hope…" Sandayu sighed.

"Don't even think about saying what I think you're going to say!" Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Do you think that if you suddenly give them a bit of hope they can face a vastly superior opponent like Doto and win? If you think that, then you're just looking for a massacre."

"Naruto…" Kakashi began.

"Don't Kakashi." Naruto cut him off. "They are not ninja, they are not the powerful samurai from Iron, no, they are the desperate people of snow, many of them as old as the Sandaime. Giving hope to the unprepared is like telling someone to jump off a cliff with the promise of surviving. If you suddenly tell them to fight now when Doto is gathering his forces to capture Koyuki, all you're doing is leading them to death."

"**But what can we do?"** Sandayu erupted desperately.

"Nothing. As long as Doto is ordering the Snow ninja you can do nothing against him." Naruto sighed. "However…" he grinned evilly.

"If Doto suddenly dies…" Haku smirked.

"Problem solved." Eva finished.

"Still, you would need a leader to replace Doto, one with a good reputation too, else it would create other problems." Kakashi frowned.

"The princess would be the best choice but…" Sandayu frowned.

"Give her time, you can't expect her to suddenly show up, fix a problem a whole country could not and then lead you out of the blue. You're asking too much too quickly." Naruto sighed as he left the room.

As he walked around the deck, he found Koyuki leaning against a wall, her gaze fixated on the distant waters in the direction of Snow Country.

"You know, for someone who doesn't want to go there you're looking that way quite a lot." Naruto spoke as he leaned against the wall next to her.

"I don't want go back there!" Koyuki snapped. "I…"

"I'm not going to force to fight Doto." Naruto cut her off. "I'm not going to ask you to lead the rebels. I'm not going to ask you to lead Snow."

"And yet you want me to go back there." Koyuki pointed out.

"Heh, that's because I understand how you must feel." Naruto chuckled wryly.

"What do you…" Koyuki began.

"I know what's it like to lose a parent and for a relative to betray you." Naruto cut her off. "I lost both my parents the very day I was born, my father dying doing something that made most of Konoha hate me. I've been mistreated many time because of this and even attacked. So I know what it's like to want to get away from the place that brings you so much pain."

"And the only reason you don't leave is because you would be labeled a missing-nin." Koyuki deducted.

"Not really." Naruto chuckled. "The thing is, I could simple retire as a Konoha nin and then leave without a problem. Most ninja that go rogue are usually caught doing something treasonous or are to stupid to do what I would do."

"Then why would you stay?" Koyuki asked intrigued.

"Not all memories are bad, you know?" Naruto smile as he closed his eyes. "Despite all the things that could make me burn it to the ground – and believe me, I can – there are also things that are worth it. Like my friends." Naruto opened his eyes with a smile "Besides, what would my parents think if I abandoned the village they gave their lives protecting?"

"_To be honest, I was protecting you, not the village. And I would like to burn it to the ground myself…"_ Kushina told him.

"_I know that, but she doesn't need to know that right now!"_ Naruto pointed out.

"Happy memories, huh?" Koyuki whispered to herself as she seemed lost in thought.

Naruto allowed her a few minutes of silence before he spoke again.

"Earlier you said that your tears have dried out…" Naruto spoke as he escorted her to her room.

"That's right. Since that night I have never cried no matter how tragic something I saw was." Koyuki answered firmly as she opened the door to her room.

"There's more to tears then sadness." Naruto pointed out.

"Such as?" Koyuki asked absently.

"Such as happiness. Or…" Naruto said before he sneaked behind her "…laughter!" he finished with a mischievous grin before he began to tickle her sides, earning a 'sqeak' from Koyuki.

"Sto-stop… I'm warn… hey…. Sto…" try as she might she couldn't get a full sentence out and in less then a minute she was giggling without stop under Naruto's assault.

As Naruto finally stopped, she collapsed on her bed out of breath, a few final giggles leaving her mouth.

"Oh, what is this?" Naruto grinned as he wiped some of her tears with a napkin he materialized. "Tears? Koyuki-chan, you naughty girl, you shouldn't tell lies."

"You… cheated…" Koyuki gasped, a ghost of a smile one her face.

"Maybe." Naruto shrugged. "But I'm a ninja, that's what us sneaky bastards do."

"Is that so?" Koyuki arched an eyebrow before smirking. "Then you should expect this!" she finished before she lunged at him and began to tickle him.

Soon enough, the two were rolling on the floor tickling each other and laughing out loud. Eventually they stopped out of breath and stood there gazing at the ceiling.

"Naruto…" Koyuki spoke after she caught her breath. "Thanks. For cheering me up."

"You're welcome. Besides, I could never forgive misled for letting such a beautiful girl be sad all the time." Naruto chuckled.

Koyuki couldn't help but smile as well. It wasn't the first time she was complemented on her looks, but if was probably the first time in quite a few years since the person saying it wasn't trying to get close to her, or rather in her pants.

"Careful now, from what I heard you already have a girlfriend." Koyuki teased.

"Actually, I have more then one girlfriend." Naruto confessed sheepishly.

"You mean you're a two-timer?" Koyuki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, they all know about each other." Naruto assured her.

"So they're sharing you… hold on! What do you mean be 'all of them'?" Koyuki blinked.

"Well…" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"How many girlfriends do you have?" Koyuki asked him. "Three?" silence "Four?" nothing "Six?" nada. "Naruto-kun, answer me." she demanded sharply. _"Wait, 'kun'?"_

"Well… there's… a dozen or so…" Naruto mumbled.

Koyuki STARED at him slack jawed for a few seconds before she blurted out.

"Wow, you must be some kind of god in bed for so many girls to be after you." she said shocked.

"I don't know about that, I never actually…" Naruto blushed.

"Oh? Is that so?" Koyuki smirked inwardly as slowly touched Naruto's chest and slid her hand downwards until she reached his belt and slipped it in his pants. A few moments later she stopped with a look of shock in her eyes before her face became an atomic red.

As anyone could expect, Naruto's anatomy was like that of any straight male responsive to the touch of such a beautiful woman. So when Koyuki realized the measurements of his 'third leg' her reaction should not be so shocking.

"Koyuki-chan…" Naruto mumbled "…we shouldn't…" Koyuki understood him but his answer but felt a bit hurt by his rejection "…at the very least not here and now…" he ground out as she removed her hand.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Koyuki apologized. "At any rate, thanks for cheering me up." she smiled.

"Anytime, Yuki-hime, anytime." Naruto smiled back.

A few days later the ship reached the harbor of Snow Country. The usually boringly long unloading process of the filming crew's equipment was considerably shortened by Naruto's Kage Bunshin. However, they needed to reach a nearby town before they could get any filming done. And then the problem appeared.

The ice near the road they caravan was walking one began to melt revealing what a few recognized as railroad tracks. All of the ninja and Sandayu immediately determined that there was chakra coursing through them.

"Doto seems to have brought out one of the old trains." Sandayu mussed. "He's headed this way! I must inform my comrades to…" he began to say but was silenced by a smack courtesy of Naruto.

"If you consider putting them in danger without even knowing how many troops Doto is bringing, I'll make you suffer a very painful death." Naruto growled.

"What's the plan, Kakashi?" Haku inquired.

"Hm… the filming crew and the others should stay hidden behind that hill. Naruto, make a Chishio Bunshin of Koyuki and one of Sandayu and keep them around with us. Make sure to mask the chakra though." Kakashi instructed.

"Done." Naruto said a few moments later as Koyuki was looking at her double curiously.

"Naruto, be ready to use some high level Futon jutsu if they throw anything too dangerous in the direction of the filming crew. An overpowered Daitoppa would work just as well. Don't bother using any jutsu that use earth to create a wall to protect them though, it would be unsuited in this environment." Kakashi instructed.

"Koyuki-chan, you should head back to the others." Naruto added.

"Okay, be careful, Naruto-kun." Koyuki said with a bit of worry before heading for cover with Sandayu.

Less then ten minutes later a train with more then a dozen wagons approached and stopped before the Konoha nin, who had taken about fifty meters distance from the tracks.

"It's been quite a few years, Koyuki. You have grown quite beautiful." Doto's amplified voice was heard.

"Yes, but scum like you don't deserve so see her beauty." Naruto said as he placed himself before the Koyuki Chishio Bunshin.

"So you're the Konoha nin that have been annoying my troops." Doto narrowed his eyes before grinning evilly. "Let's see how much you are willing to sacrifice to fulfill your mission!"

At his signal the walls of the wagons before the Konoha nin were opened to reveal a comb-like structure. The purpose of those countless holes was revealed soon enough as at a wave of Doto's and a volley of kunai was launched towards the Konoha nin as well as the filming crew that was trying to immortalize their every action.

"_Fuck!"_ though the two ninja and the two mages as they began their counter.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa!"**_ Kakashi called out and unleashed an enormous blast of wind that Naruto was sure took a good 5% of his reserves. The blast took care of the weapons launched by about two wagons.

"_**Fūton: Atsugai!"**_ Naruto called out and unleashed a concentrated blast of wind at the ground before the approaching kunai, the resulting explosion blasting away the kunai from five wagons and leaving behind a crater as wide as three.

"_**Flet Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!"**_ Haku called out, making Naruto grin. Her lessons in magic had been going rather well, and she was now taking a break from learning ice magic and was branching to wind. She also put quite a bit of power behind her spell, blasting back the kunai from three wagons.

"_**Duabus Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"**_ Eva called out with an evil smirk, unleashing one Tempestas spell from each from each hand, getting rid of the remaining kunai, as well as most of the wagons of the train. Unfortunately, the wagons she destroyed were near the end of train so Doto was able to get away riding the steam-engine.

"Everyone okay?" Naruto called out to the filming crew.

"Yeah, everyone's fi – Watch out!" the director cried and as the ninja turned around they saw that a chain – probably infused with chakra – had caught the Koyuki Chishio Bunshin and was lifting her into the air towards a blimp.

"Try to act convincing." Kakashi advised as he threw a few kunai and shuriken that missed the chain by a few millimeters, the others quickly imitating them.

As the blimp was fading from sight, the ninja and mages were talking with Sandayu and Koyuki.

"I just received the memories of a Kage Bunshin that the Chishio Bunshin made." Naruto told them. "Apparently, Doto really wants the hexagonal crystal Koyuki-chan is wearing. According to him, it will unlock the secret Kazahana Treasure."

"I doubt it." Kakashi shook his head.

"Indeed. Sosetsu-sama has used most of his money on various mechanical contraptions that he later made available to the people of Snow." Sandayu nodded.

"Well, at any rate Doto realized that the crystal he has is a fake and threw it out the window. Good thing he didn't smash it, it would have turned back to blood and the ninja with him might have realized that they have only a clone." Naruto chuckled at his good luck.

"Well, tell your clone to send a message after it reaches Doto's hideout and it's alone." Kakashi instructed.

"Actually, he's probably taking it to his castle." Sandayu offered.

"Still, the clone will be able to see what the defenses are so it will be easier for us to get in and silence him." Haku pointed out.

"Done." Naruto said after creating and dismissing a Kage Bunshin.

"Sandayu, get in touch with your troops. They won't be fighting, but after we get rid of Doto and most of his men we'll need their help to properly take over Doto's castle." Eva instructed and the old man hurried off.

"Koyuki-chan, it would be best if you and the filming crew continue your journey. Taking you with us would be a very bad idea." Naruto told her. "Haku-chan, can you and this Chishio Bunshin go with them? I don't think we'll have too much trouble with Doto. His men are wimps." he chuckled as the Sandayu Chishio Bunshin retook Naruto's form.

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Haku agreed.

The next day, only a couple hours until dawn, Doto's castle was in for a very unpleasant wakeup call as the southern side was trapped into a humongous glacier courtesy of Evangeline's unfinished _**Kosmike Katastrophe**_ while the western side was covered in brimstone as Naruto's _**Ourania Phlogosis**_ scorched the entire wing.

Kakashi was meanwhile making his way towards Doto's throne chamber after 'rescuing' the Koyuki Chishio Bunshin. Well, if being dropped of next to 'her' by Eva only to find 'her' kicking some Snow nin ass after getting bored of waiting can count as rescuing. It was a clone of Naruto, alright…

"Well, let's not keep the man waiting, shall we?" Naruto grinned as he and Eva appeared besides Kakashi and the Koyuki Chishio Bunshin from a shadow before giving the Bunshin a very good imitation of Koyuki's hexagonal crystal.

As soon as they opened the door 'Koyuki' was once again captured by a chakra controlled chain and dragged to Doto's side by Fubuki.

"At last! The hexagonal crystal!" Doto laughed as he held 'Koyuki' in a chokehold while examining the crystal. "Nadare, take care of these Konoha ninja!" he ordered before removing his kimono to reveal a chakra armor that seemed more advanced then the others they had seen so far. "Now, princess, let's go! Beyond the rainbow!" he laughed as he took flight using the wings of the armor, taking 'Koyuki' with him.

"It's time you die, Kakashi. You've made me look like a fool in front of Doto-sama, and I can't let that slide." Nadare growled as he began to make handsigns.

"Kakashi, take care of him quickly. He's annoying." Eva rolled her eyes as she and Naruto summoned forth their _**Ensis Exsequens**_. A moment later they appeared before Fubuki and Mizore and pierced their faces with their blades.

"**What?"** Nadare's eyes widened in horror as his two teammates fell dead to the ground.

That was all Kakashi needed. He had been working with Naruto for a while at improving his Shunshin to make it usable in combat like the Shundou, so he took advantage of Nadare's distraction and appeared before him with a kunai charged with lightning chakra. The Snow nin could do noting more then widen his eyes even more before the kunai pierced one of his eyes and his brain.

"Stupid Snow ninja and their armor. Even an idiot would notice that their faces are not protected." Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, do you know where Doto is headed?" Kakashi inquired.

"Rainbow Glacier." Naruto replied before his eyes widened. **"Shit!** Koyuki-chan is filming there right now! We need to move."

"Let's go." Kakashi nodded as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the two sank into a shadow along with Eva.

They soon appeared behind Koyuki at the Rainbow Glacier, startling her.

"Doto is headed this way. You need to evacuate the immediate area. This is a good chance to see what he's after." Kakashi instructed.

"I'm staying here. If it's something my father left behind, I need to be aware of it. Hell, I might even know something about it once I see it." Koyuki argued.

"Hm, alright. But you need to stay out of sight. We can't let Doto know it's a trap." Kakashi caved in.

About an hour later, a bored group of ninja and mages along with Koyuki and Sandayu, who would be looking after her when the fighting started, watched as Doto landed in the center of the structure formed by the four glaciers, where a small pedestal stood, mostly covered by ice.

"Finally, the Kazahana Treasure is MINE!" Doto laughed as he inserted the fake crystal into the slot in the center.

For a few moments absolutely nothing happened. Then the ground began to hum as the 'rainbow glaciers' lit up slightly. Soon enough the snow and ice in the area began to melt as the temperature slowly increased.

"What… the HELL **IS THIS?**" Doto roared in anger and disbelief. **"A heating device? This is the Kazahana treasure?"**

"Looks like it." Naruto muttered as he glanced at the 'glaciers' speculatively'. "Looks like there can be Spring in this country as well…"

"Naruto, we need to take Doto out now." Kakashi decided as Doto began to kick the pedestal in anger.

"On it." Naruto nodded before using a Shundou to appear twenty feet away from Doto. "So, no treasure for you, huh?" Naruto smirked at Doto's enraged face. "Isn't that a kick in the nuts, or what?"

"**YOU!"** Doto roared as his anger increased before forming Bird - Snake - Monkey - Horse - Dog handsigns and thrusting his right fist towards Naruto while calling out _**"Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!"**_

With an explosion of chakra provided mostly by the chakra armor a black dragon-shaped tornado erupted from the fist and became enormous as it gathered more and more ice and snow into itself as it approached Naruto.

The whiskered blond didn't even try dodging it. He stood firm with his eyes showing his Mangekyo Sharingan and the Gokei Byakugan activated at the same time as he scanned his opponent's technique. Beside Nadare's _**Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei**_, this was the most powerful Hyoton justu he had seen so far. It even resembled the _**Nivis Tempestas Obscurans**_, though it was clearly a Hyoton jutsu and did not have darkness element in it. With a mental note to find out how the hell could Doto, a supposed amateur in the use of chakra, knew such a powerful jutsu, Naruto opened a vortex with the _**Kamui**_ before the black dragon that was just three feet from him, swallowing it entirely.

"Nice, very nice." Naruto clapped appreciatively. "That must be some armor if even a worm like you could use such a powerful jutsu."

"**YOU DAMN BRAT!"** Doto yelled before forming the Snake - Rat - Dragon - Monkey - Tiger - Dog handsigns and thrusting both fist forward unleashing a black ice dragon from each as he called out _**"Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu!"**_.

It was obvious now for Naruto that Doto was a complete amateur in ninjutsu. The amount of control that the armor gave him may have been enough for forming one black dragon, but two was obviously out of it's league as two dragons quickly lost shape and merged into a powerful tornado that threatened to suck everything into the sky, Doto included. Luckily for him, he was just outside the twister's sucking range, and was laughing maniacally at the prospect of the blond being dead.

Therefore he was quite disappointed and shocked to notice Naruto besides him looking at the tornado in interest. And the couple of seconds of shock was all Naruto needed to acknowledge that he had been noticed and kick Doto away, making a significant crack in the chakra armor.

As Doto began to get back on his feet Naruto walked calmly towards him, a Rasengan forming in his hand. As he approached Doto he noticed that the chakra in the Rasengan was changing color because of the light of the sunrise reflected by the 'glaciers'. After raising an eyebrow in amusement at the lightshow he focused back on Doto. With a short Sundou he appeared right in front of Doto and thrust the Rasengan into his stomach, the armor not being much protection as it no longer worked properly.

But as Doto was flung away spinning into on of the 'glaciers' and cracking it to reveal a surface of glass, Naruto stood still as he tried to process what he had seen with his still activated eyes just as the Rasengan hit Doto.

"_That was not just a reflection of the light… the Nature of the chakra had changed slightly. But why didn't it happen with the other jutsu as well…?"_ Naruto mused as he studied his hand. _"The only thing I can think of is that the Rasengan has no element in it… I know that the Yondaime was trying to add an element to it, but for it to be influenced by the environment… it must have something to do with reiatsu. Guess that's one of the reasons it's called nature chakra, huh… I need to focus on that project more… if I actually succeed…"_

With that decision in mind Naruto refocused on his surroundings and saw from the corner of his eye that he was still being filmed. With an amused shrug, he raised his hand above his head and formed a Rasengan before forcefully dispelling it as it change color again, creating a wave of color that washed over the surroundings.

That extra bit of energy seemed to trigger something in the device as a projection of Koyuki and her father from her childhood appeared and Koyuki's goals of becoming both a great ruler and an actress were revealed, reducing the present princess to tears.

"We're filming gold!" the director grinned widely.

A couple weeks later, right after Koyuki ascended to the throne, was finally time to say goodbye.

"So the heater wasn't complete after all, huh?" Kakashi mussed.

"Yes, unfortunately it can't sustain the temperature for long. But we're confident we can improve it to the point where this country will be called Spring." Koyuki smiled. "Especially since Naruto-kun agreed to lend his clan's help." she added with a grin.

"Did he now?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And why didn't I hear of this before?"

"Clan business, Kakashi, clan business." Naruto smirked.

"Why did I even bother asking?" Kakashi muttered to himself as he sighed.

"I might also drop by every now and then." Naruto added as gave Koyuki on of his Hiraishin kunai. "Keep this in a safe spot that has enough space for me to teleport into."

"Oh, I will." Koyuki smirked. "Thank you for all the help, Naruto-kun." she said before capturing his lips with her own and kissing him for a good while. Eventually, she broke the kiss and headed back to her attendants after a wink at the grinning blond.

"You know, Naruto, I will find out one day how you manage to do that." Kakashi said with a twitching eye.

"You might, but by then you might want to remember that Rin is a rather jealous woman. Inuzuka are rather possessive with their mates." Naruto smirked while Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"You should know that I'm quite the possessive type as well, Naruto-kun." Eva said as she approached his form the right.

"The same goes for me." Haku added dangerously from his left.

"True, but you also know that there are quite a number of benefits to sharing…" Naruto trailed off with a perverted grin as Eva and Haku blushed as their eyes glazed over. Kakashi… he's be needing a blood pill.

**A.N.: FINALLY, I managed to post this update!**

**I really don't know what was wrong, but it simply didn't want to appear after I clicked "Add Chapter".**

**At any rate, it's finally working so here's the Snow Mission you've been waiting for.**

**{{{Now I feel the need to address a few reviewers that have made quite a few rude remarks. I will continue writing this story in my style, so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!**

**I'm not forcing you to read my story, and I strongly suggest you don't send me any MORE rude and offending private messages regarding your assumptions of my personal life. That is just rude and disgusting, and I would rather not report you all to an administrator. If you don't like the story just say so and never read it again, it's as simple as that.}}}**

**Pheww. Now that that's out of my system, I can tell you that the next chapter will be at least part of the Sasuke recovery mission.**

**Next time: ****Trouble with Uchiha**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**Trouble with Uchiha**

Naruto, Kakashi, Eva and Haku were now in Tsunade's office finishing up on the report of their mission in the Land of Snow, soon to be Land of Spring.

"…and just when we were about to leave I found out that Naruto had offered Koyuki-sama his clan's services in making that heater completely functional." Kakashi finished up.

"I know, I heard from Chao a few days ago. Apparently, in exchange for improving that heater the Fuhen will get the blueprints for the most advanced versions of the chakra armor as well as several other devices that can be used for military purposes. She mentioned something about a chakra suppressor, but didn't say how it is different then the ones we have." Tsunade explained.

"How exactly did Chao know about that, I don't think any of us sent her any messengers." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"The pactio." Tsunade chuckled. "I guess you didn't know that it allows the two to communicate telepathically from great distances."

"That sounds useful." Kakashi blinked in shock.

"It is." Naruto agreed.

"At any rate, Koyuki-sama also said that once the country reaches a level of stability she will contact us regarding signing a possible trade agreement." Kakashi finished.

"I see. Good work then. I'm giving you a bonus for that trade agreement, Snow is much more advanced then us in terms of technology." Tsunade informed them.

"Did anything worth mentioning happen while we were away?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, now that you mention it, something did happen." Tsunae scowled. "It's about your team, Kakashi."

"What did Sasuke do now?" Kakashi asked in a resigned tone.

"Your team was sent about a week ago in the Land of Tea under Negi's command." Tsunade began. "They were hired by an old friend of mine, Jirōchō Wasabi, to protect his runner during the Todoroki Shrine Race, as well as Jirōchō himself."

"So, how did they fuck up this time?" Naruto inquired. "And more importantly, is Negi okay?"

"He's fine. Don't worry." Tsunade assured them. "As for how they screwed up, it was the Uchiha's arrogance again. The runner, Idate, was attacked during the race by a team of Ame genin lead by Aoi Rokushō, a Konoha missing-nin that apparently joined Ame.

Negi was protecting Jirōchō while the three genin were supposed to keep a close eye on Idate and contact Negi via radio if things got out of hand. Suffice to say, they did not contact him." Tsunade took a moment to scowl. "The Uchiha destroyed his radio and took on Aoi disregarding the safety of Idate while leaving Haruno and Inuzuka to fend off the three Ame genin. Idate was hit with several poisoned needles and only had a couple of hours to live had Negi not sent a few Kage Bunshin ahead to scout the area. One of his Kage Bunshin saw Sasuke get his ass handed to him by Aoi who was using the Raijin no Ken that he stole when he deserted from Konoha."

"The idiot thought that he could take on the Raijin barehanded?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"No." Tsunade scowled. "Apparently SOMEONE taught him the Chidori, Kakashi's personal assassination raiton jutsu."

"I didn't 'teach' it to him." Kakashi growled. "The little shit stole it from me while training for the Chunin Exam Finals. While we were working on taijutsu, we were attacked by several ROOT shinobi and I had to resort to the Chidori. Sasuke made sure to copy it, but I refused to train him to use it. He's not ready for that kind of power."

"Why is this the first time I heard of this?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"I gave the report to the Sandaime as soon as we got back to the village. I can only assume that someone made sure it disappeared." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. It was obvious that he thought that Danzo was responsible for that.

"Anyway, the Uchiha used the Chidori twice before he was knocked out and managed to make a crack in the Raijin no Ken." Tsunade said in annoyance and the others winced slightly: the sword had belonged to her grand-uncle. "At that point Negi showed up using one of his transportation spells and killed Aoi quickly with that energy blade that some of you seem so fond of."

"The Ensis Exsequens." Eva smirked. "One of my own creations, a masterpiece in fact. If that even touched the Raijin no Ken, legendary sword or not it would be destroyed."

"Yes, apparently Negi knew that as well and avoided contact with the Raijin no Ken and simply used his speed to appear behind Aoi and cut his head off. After that he used Konoka's pactio through his own notebook pactio and healed Idate so he could finish the race. Of course, he may have discretely tripped the other runner while climbing all those stains at the shrine, but with how drunk that guy was I doubt we'll ever find out the truth." Tsunade finished with a smirk.

"What happened to the Raijin no Ken?" Kakashi inquired.

"It's at the Fuhen compound right now. Chao and Chachamaru are being helped by Jiraiya in repairing it. It has quite a few seals in it, you know." Tsunade smiled.

"What happened to the Uchiha and the other two?" Haku inquired.

"The Uchiha will be leaving the hospital tomorrow and the other two only had a few bruises. Apparently, when Aoi knocked him out, Sasuke fell of a cliff. Luckily for him, it wasn't too deep and he fell on a bush so he only got a couple fractured ribs." Tsunade said.

"He got lucky then." Naruto shrugged. "Oh well… anything else?"

"Not really. Your Chishio Bunshin are doing their job as you said they would, all your friends had successful missions lately, I put a few more noisy civilians in the hospital… the usual." Tsunade shrugged.

"That's nice. I'm going to dismiss those Chishio Bunshin later tonight and make some new ones tomorrow." Naruto decided.

"Alright. By the way, do you think I'll be seeing a certain redhead anytime soon?" Tsunade inquired.

"The day after tomorrow. You'll be seeing a certain friend of hers as well." Naruto grinned. The only reason he had not given Kushina a body yet was because he wanted her to be there to help Mikoto adjust to the situation.

"Good to hear." Tsunade smiled. "Well, you're dismissed.

After that the group split up. Kakashi went off the see if Jiraiya's new Icha Icha book was out yet, Eva went home to take a nap, Haku headed to the hospital to restock some of her healing supplies and Naruto went to the Ninja Academy to see how his Chishio Bunshin was handling teaching.

As he looked through the window of the classroom he was assigned to, he saw that his clone was assisting Iruka, who was now talking about the Third Great Ninja War. As he glanced at the students he blinked, looked again, rubbed his eyes, then looked again. Still no change. The students were still tied up to their chairs with explosive tags over their mouths. Among them were the Konohamaru corps and Hanabi Hyuga, said Hyuga glaring at his clone as if wanting it to burst into flames. The fact that his clone was grinning cheekily did not seem to help.

After a few minutes of uncontrolled laughter, Naruto decided to go in and see their reactions. He did have something for Konohamaru, after all…

"Come in." Iruka said in response to the knocking at the classroom's door.

"Yo." Naruto greeted as he came in.

"Naruto, what did I say about making Kage Bunshin while teaching?" Iruka frowned as he looked at the Chishio Bunshin.

Naruto smirked, realizing that Iruka didn't know that he had been teaching with clone the whole time.

"Um… That's not a Kage Bunshin." the Chishio Bunshin said nervously.

"In other words you're the Kage Bunshin." Iruka deduced annoyed before smacking the clone on the back of its head.

"Oi, that hurt!" the clone said annoyed.

"Huh?" Iruka blinked in surprise.

"Hey, Konohamaru, how's it going?" Naruto asked as he approached the boy who glared at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that; I got you some thing from my last mission." Naruto said as he took out an autograph from Koyuki and placed it before Konohamaru, who's eyes widened. "Well, see you later, I need to get home." Naruto said as he left the classroom, leaving a still confused Iruka behind.

A few hours later we find Naruto meditating in his room, though in reality he was wandering in his mindscape.

"Well, I see now why I had to tie them up." Naruto mumbled after he received the memories of his Chishio Bunshin. "It seems Hiashi is a really bad influence over his clan, if he taught Hanabi to take the other students as hostage to make me obey her. I'll have to deal with him eventually."

The memories from the Chishio Bunshin that had been doing guard duty were boring, since he was just staying at the gate and playing poker with either Kotetsu or Izumo, whichever was there at the time.

"Are you done, Naruto-kun?" Kyubi inquired.

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go see if we need to wait another day for Mikoto to be fully stable." Naruto nodded and the two headed for Mikoto's place in the crystal prison where they found Kushina looking at her old friend silently.

"Are you worried about her?" Kyubi inquired.

"Yeah. I mean, I knew that with both me and Minato dead Naruto would have a hard life, Jinchuriki or not." Kushina sighed. "But Mikoto doesn't even know what to expect. She probably thought that with Fugaku killing those who opposed him in the clan, the Uchiha would either cause a war or be in control of Konoha. That is, IF she knew Fugaku's intentions."

"In other words one fucked up situation." Kyubi sighed.

"Well, she's stable." Naruto declared after examining her. "Shall I?"

"Go ahead." Kushina nodded.

155 handsigns later Mikoto was out of the crystal in a golden glow, falling on the soft mattress Naruto had materialized under her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Kushina, Kyubi and Naruto gazing at her cautiously.

"Kushi-chan?" Mikoto asked slowly. When she got a nod, she sighed. "So I'm dead, huh?"

"Not exactly, no." Naruto chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked as she looked at him confused. "And who are…" she began before he eyes focused on his whisker marks. "Naruto-kun? You're dead too? You look older…"

"Nobody here is dead, Mikoto-san." Naruto shook his head. "You've just been… asleep for a long time."

"Don't joke around, Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan died right after…" Mikoto began with a frown.

"Actually, part of me kinda got dragged into the seal when Minato sealed Kyubi here." Kushina cut her off.  
"Kyu…" Mikoto began before her eyes widened. "I'm in hell, aren't I?"

"For Pete's sake woman, you're not dead!" Kyubi said annoyed releasing a bit of her killer intent. "Naruto-kun found you before you died and absorbed you in the seal as well!"

"Absorbed me…" Mikoto began confused.

"Listen Mikoto-san…" Naruto began.

"You can drop the –san, Naruto-kun, these things never agreed with you." Mikoto told him with a chuckle.

"Okay, Mikoto-chan." Naruto gave her a foxy grin earning a small blush before he began telling her the entire story, starting with the Juubi, the Ala Alba, Madara, Orochimaru, and finishing up with the Uchiha Massacre and the Akatsuki.

"So Itachi is working as a spy." Mikoto sighed.

"Yes, I think he'll contact me soon. He's probably under a lot of surveillance now that he lost not only his partner, but their spymaster as well." Naruto told her.

"I see. What about Sasuke? You didn't tell me much about him, other that he is the only Uchiha left in the village." Mikoto inquired.

"Sasuke is…" Naruto began with a grimace.

"His father's son, through and through." Kyubi finished in disgust.

"Oh dear." Mikoto said as her heart sank.

"After the Massacre, he refused to leave the Uchiha compound and get away from all those memories. He was taken under the protection of those old vultures, Homura and Koharu, and has been spoiled rotten. The little shit actually believes that just because he's an Uchiha everything must be handed to him on a silver platter, with no exception." Naruto said in disgust.

"How bad is it?" Mikoto asked.

"On his first mission outside the village his team went on a C-rank that got upgraded to a A-rank. They met Zabuza Momochi and, after their Sensei got captured by him, Sasuke actually strode in front of Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin and ordered him 'surrender to the might of the Uchiha'. The kid is absolutely delusional. After I got there and released their sensei, Kakashi, we managed to drive Zabuza away. After we killed Zabuza with the help of his assistant that turned on him, Sasuke tried to kill her several times just because she didn't want to listen to his childish demands." Naruto shook his head.

"And then there were the Chunin Exams." Kyubi groaned.

"What happened then?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Orochimaru happened. The pedophile showed up in the Forest of Death and gave the teme a Cursed Mark. That inflated his ego even further. As soon as he woke up he tried to 'test his power' on another Konoha team that was defending him from enemies while he was knocked out." Naruto growled. "Good thing I managed to knock him out quick and remove the Mark."

"And I'm pretty sure he talked Danzo into having ROOT attack Kakashi so he could copy some of his jutsu." Kyubi added.

"He's insubordinate, attacks his comrades as much as his enemies, he has no friends, he's been spoiled rotten, he's mentally unstable, his ego is bigger then Fire Country and his goals in life are to kill Itachi and restore the Uchiha Clan by any means necessary." Kushina counted on her fingers.

"He's actually worse then Fugaku." Mikoto closed her eyes as tears poured out. "I never should have let Fugaku influence him so much, it's all my fault!" she cried.

"It's not your fault, Mikoto-chan." Naruto said as he and Kushina hugged her. "He chose his own path; he could have been great; he could have brought a new beginning for the Uchiha. Instead, he chose to become an avenger and drown himself in hatred. If you need to blame someone, blame Fugaku and Madara for killing the good people among the Uchiha. Just don't let your hatred consume you as well."

"I know, but still, it's hard to see what he has become." Mikoto sighed.

"Well, at least Itachi is a respectable S-rank missing-nin, right?" Kyubi chuckled.

"True, though I'm not pleased in the least that he's under Madara's eyes most of the time." Mikoto scowled.

"It's only a matter of time until we pull him from there. We just need some more information on Akatsuki's members and he's out of there. And back in Konoha to take over the Uchiha clan." Naruto promised.

"If you say so, Naruto-kun…" Mikoto said slowly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I expected." Naruto said quietly. "At least she didn't hit me." he added in response to Kyubi and Kushina's questioning gazes.

"I said that I was sorry!" Kushina groaned.

"I know, I know." Naruto chuckled as he carried Mikoto back to the castle.

Soon after he left her the Room next to Kushina's, he felt a foreign presence in his mind. Quickly locating it in the forest, he realized it was Itachi.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I was trying to contact you with that card you left me. And where is 'here'?" Itachi inquired.

"This is my mindscape. I guess your mind was drawn in here since I'm here as well at the moment." Naruto shrugged.

"So my body is still where I left it and I can return to it?" Itachi inquired.

"Yeah, no problems at all." Naruto assured him.

"Thank god. This is not a time I would want to be discovered in." Itachi sighed in relief.

"Hold on a sec so I can accelerate time in here." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. "There, now we can talk freely. An hour here is a minute outside."

"Good, because I have much to tell you." Itachi said as he followed Naruto to the castle. "Kakuzu's new partner is named Hidan. He's from the former Yugakure, which he slaughtered." Itachi began.

"Hidan the Jashinist?" Naruto asked sharply.

"Yes, he did mention a 'Jashin-sama' every couple of seconds." Itachi confirmed dryly.

"From what I heard of him, he's immortal." Naruto said.

"Yes, he is indeed. That's why he's been teamed up with Kakuzu; they've been dubbed the zombie duo. But he's in no way invulnerable. In fact, despite his enormous chakra reserves he's quite a lousy fighter. All you have to do is cut his head off and he's helpless. But with Kakuzu around who can sew it back up in a few seconds…" Itachi trailed off with a grimace.

"What else can you tell me about him?" Naruto inquired.

"He swears a lot and he's a masochist." Itachi deadpanned. "The only jutsu I've seen him use was one that involved stabbing himself. Unfortunately, when he does that, the same wound appears on the opponent. I believe it has something to do with Hidan tasting that person's blood. He got some of Kakuzu's blood and when he stabbed himself in the heart one of Kakuzu's hearts died as well. The Earth element one. But since we were in the Land of Earth…"

"Replacement on hand, right." Naruto grimaced.

"Anyway, I'm having trouble with Sasori in finding his partner. So Pein decided we could use some help…" Itachi muttered.

"Konan?" Naruto inquired as they entered the castle.

"Worse. He introduced himself as Tobi, since he doesn't want Sasori to know who he really is, but I doubt there are many people wearing orange masks with spiral design and only one eyehole." Itachi grimaced.

"Madara." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yes, him. He hasn't tried to make contact with me yet, but he being there just means he's keeping a close eye on me." Itachi confirmed.

"You're getting out of there NOW." Naruto decided.

"No, give me a few more weeks. We're close to finding Sasori's new partner and we need info on him." Itachi shook his head.

"Do you know his or her name?" Naruto inquired.

"Deidara. He's a missing-nin from Iwa. He's a former member of the Blast Corps and stole a forbidden jutsu before defecting." Itachi said.

"I can get info on him from the Tsuchikage, I warned him about Akatsuki after we found Tsunade." Naruto said. "I might have blown up his former workshop as well, actually." he added as he remembered his visit to Iwa.

"No, on the jutsu he stole. Apparently, he incinerated a few other forbidden jutsu scrolls as well so that Iwa won't know which one he took. Sasori's spies told us as much." Itachi informed the blond.

"Great, just great." Naruto muttered. "Just don't blown up, okay, Mikoto is upset enough about how Sasuke turned out."

"Mother is awake?" Itachi's eyes widened.

"Yeah, she woke up just before you showed up. I'm taking you to her." Naruto smiled as he opened the door to Mikoto's room.

"She's asleep." Itachi commented as he saw her.

"Don't worry, she's not tired or anything. In here I can energize her enough to never need sleep." Naruto assured him as he shook Mikoto's shoulder. "Mikoto-chan, wake up. there's someone here to see you."

"Hm, who is it?" Mikoto asked slowly before her eyes fixed on Itachi and widened. "Itachi?"

"I'll leave you two alone to talk. Just don't take all day, Itachi, remember the position you left your body in." Naruto said as he closed the door behind him.

A couple of hours later Itachi and Mikoto approached Naruto, Kushina and Kyubi on the terrace where they were relaxing.

"I should be going, Naruto." Itachi said impassively.

"Alright, good luck and stay safe. To leave this place you just need to will it. If you need me to bail you out, just let me know and I'll summon you out of there." Naruto told him.

"Agreed. Take care of my mother please." Itachi finished before disappearing.

"I wish he could have stayed longer." Mikoto sighed.

"Don't worry; he won't remain in the Akatsuki for long. After he gets the information on what jutsu this Deidara guy stole, he's leaving as soon as possible." Naruto assured her.

"Oh, what about the information on Pein?" Kyubi inquired.

"Well, while it would be wonderful for Itachi to be able to acquire it, the chances are rather low." Naruto sighed. "He would first need to get close enough to Konan before ever attempting to get near Pein. Don't worry though, I have a few ideas on how to get info on Pein, it's only a matter of time." he assured them.

"What about Madara?" Kushina inquired with a frown.

"For now, we can't do anything. I still need to deal with Kisame and Zetsu." Naruto sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto inquired.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Naruto asked surprised. "We captured Kisame Hoshigaki and Zetsu, both members of Akatsuki a few weeks ago. I absorbed them like I did with you."

"You mean they're here as well?" Mikoto's eyes widened.

"No, I tweaked the absorption a bit so that their souls wouldn't be stored in that crystal, but another of my own design." Naruto shook his head. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure, I admit I'm a bit curious." Mikoto agreed and followed him to the castle's dungeon.

There, in two separate cells, were Kisame and Zetsu, both trapped in spheres of dark purple crystal with several chains of the same material connecting the purple crystal spheres with transparent crystal orbs that had various amounts of colored light in them.

"What are those for?" Mikoto inquired, looking at the orbs curiously.

"Those orbs are absorbing their chakra reserves; each color is for a different element. When it's over, it will be easier for me to separate the knowledge from them. That and I'll increase my own chakra reserves by absorbing those." Naruto explained.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Mikoto inquired as she looked at the orbs with interest.

"Well, Zetsu won't be much longer, a couple of weeks at most. Kisame on the other hand… well, one of his nicknames is the "Biiju without a tail", so you can imagine how large his reserves are." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Still, how long do you think it will take?" Mikoto asked.

"Three months at the very least. Shame too, I really want to get the info from him, and not just on the Akatsuki." Naruto sighed.

"Oh?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"Kiri. The Yondaime Mizukage started a bloodline purge a few years ago, under Madara's influence of course. But if we were to interfere, we need to be able to end it quickly. The Mizukage, Yagura, is the Sanbi's Jinchuriki so if Madara gets word of our involvement he will make his move. He must already know that Yugito is under our protection now. He won't risk losing the Jinchuriki he has most influence over." Naruto scowled and the two headed back upstairs in silence.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" Mikoto asked after they sat down next to Kyubi and Kushina who were talking in whispers.

"Well, the day after tomorrow I'm going to give you a body so you can leave this place. What you want to do after that is more complicated." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Mikoro asked.

"Nearly everyone thinks you're dead. The official papers say the same." Kushina informed her bluntly.

"But you said that the Hokage, both the Sandaime and Tsunade-sama, know that I'm alive." Mikoto protested.

"True, they know that now, but that doesn't change the fact that you are considered dead by most of the world." Kyubi cut in.

"And if your survival is made public, you can be sure that it won't be long until Madara will find out as well. I doubt that he'll be pleased to hear there's another Uchiha around, after all the trouble he went through to kill your clan." Kushina added.

"Simply put, if you show up and announce that you're alive you'll be painting a big bull's-eye on your forehead." Naruto finished.

"I see. And since Madara was able to easily get in Konoha for the Massacre, it wouldn't be hard for him to do it again now." Mikoto sighed. "But what CAN I do? As a matter of fact…" she looked at Kushina curiously "…what will you do? You're considered dead as well, aren't you?"

"Kushina Uzumaki is considered dead, yes. Kushina Fuhen, new member of the Fuhen clan isn't." Kushina smirked.

"But surely someone will recognize you!" Mikoto insisted.

"Maybe, but everyone thinks I'm dead. If someone gets the idea of who I really am, I can simply say that my looks are just a transformation from our bloodline. As simple as that." Kushina shrugged. "I can also change my age to look younger, so it won't be too hard."

"Hm, think I could do the same?" Mikoto inquired hesitantly. "Join the clan and all that. When Itachi comes back he can take over the Uchiha clan."

"That's fine with me. There's no limit to the number of people I can adopt into the clan, and we have plenty of room. It's not a whole district like the Uchiha compound, but who needs that much space. I mean, most of it is wasted." Naruto shrugged.

"I know; some of those buildings were never even used." Mikoto confirmed. "Well, I think I'll join the Fuhen clan, if that's alright with you. If I were to take over the Uchiha clan I wouldn't be able to go on missions for years, and I missed leaving the village and putting my sword to good use." Mikoto grinned.

"Me too. It's hard to see Naruto-kun cut people in half and not being able to do the same myself." Kushina sighed.

"Well, I would love to talk about our homicidal tendencies, but I really have a few things to take care of. See you later." Naruto said as he stepped on the teleportation platform and disappeared.

"Where is he going?" Mikoto inquired.

"I don't really know." Kushina confessed. "All I know is that he's working on one of his projects in a secluded part of the mindscape."

"What projects?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"The kind he tells nobody about until they're complete." Kyubi scowled.

"Is it something dangerous?" Mikoto asked a bit worried.

"Yes, but as long as he wills himself invulnerable he won't be harmed in here. It's just that…" Kyubi bit her lower lip in worry.

"What?" Mikoto leaned forward.

"The kind of experiments he does seem to change the rules of this place sometimes. That's why he doesn't want anyone near him at these times. Whether we like it or not, his willpower is greater then that of everyone I've ever met. So he would be the most protected if something goes wrong. He just wants to protect us." Kyubi sighed as she closed her eyes in annoyance.

"And no matter how much we worry, we can't do anything because he hides his presence and we can't find him." Kushina scowled.

"Well, let me know if you find out something." Mikoto said before smiling slightly. "So, Kyubi, what can you tell me about Naruto-kun? I mean, you've known him the longest."

"Well…" Kyubi began with a grin.

A couple hours later Naruto appeared back on the platform with a slight frown on his face. As he glanced around he noticed the three women giggling and talking in whispers.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked as he approached.

"Oh, Naru… **what happened to you!**" Kushina yelled as her eyes found him.

Blinking in surprise, Naruto looked down and noticed that his shirt was shredded and two deep scars were visible on his chest. With a thought the scars disappeared and his shirt was as good as new.

"Oh, just a bit of training." Naruto waved her off. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, these two were telling me more about the Fuhen clan." Mikoto said quickly.

"Well, you'll meet them in two days." Naruto shrugged. "I'm going to take a bath before leaving the mindscape" he added before leaving the terrace.

The three women stood there for a minute, looking at each other silently before getting up and heading inside themselves.

Naruto was in the castle's huge hot spring that Eva had made using the baths at Mahora as inspiration. He was at the edge of the spring submerged up to his chest with his eyes closed, relaxing in the silence around him. He was at the border between asleep and awake when he sensed something near him and opened one of his eyes lazily.

And stared.

Kyubi, Kushina and Mikoto were there, at the edge of the spring, clad only in white towels that did nothing to hide their curves and assets.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Mind if we join you?" Mikoto inquired with a grin that Naruto could not quite place in the steam that surrounded them all.

"Um… Sure." Naruto said hesitantly.

"Thanks." Kyubi grinned as she removed her towel, followed immediately be the other two.

Naruto's eyes involuntary flashed his Yokai Eien Mangekyo Sharingan for a split second before he turned his head away from the heavenly sight and closed his eyes. The image would still be remaining imbedded in his mind forever.

A few seconds later he heard splashes of the girls entering the spring and soon enough he felt their presences besides him. Tentatively, he opened his eyes slightly just in time to see Kyubi submerging in the spring in front of him, leaving most of her breast out, while Mikoto and Kushina chose to do the same right besides him. He chose not to comment and closed his eyes again.

A couple of minutes later he felt something touching his sides and when he opened his eyes he saw Kushina and Mikoto leaning towards him, their heads resting on his shoulders. What took most of his attention was that they were holding his arms against their chests, giving him a very pleasant feel of their ample bosoms.

Naruto stood there frozen for a few seconds in shock, before his brain rebooted and he told himself. _"Screw decency. Just wing it and enjoy it."_

With that he closed his eyes and slowly moved his arms around the two ladies besides him, making sure to still have them touching their breasts. In fact, over the next half hour he occasionally brushed a finger over one of their nipples, earning a shiver of pleasure.

When it was finally time to leave he checked to see if any of them had their eyes open and found none. He silently made a Kage Bunshin without any handsigns and had it do a Kawarimi with him. He made sure to dispel it ten minutes later, right after he went back out in the physical world, causing Kushina and Mikoto to yelp at losing their support and making Kyubi laugh.

"_Naruto-kun, that was mean!"_ Kushina said with a huff.

"_Sorry, but as much as I would like spending the whole day there with you, I need to make preparations for Mikoto-chan and your return. Maybe we can do it again some other time."_ Naruto apologized.

With that, we set out towards the hospital to find Konoka and talk to her about a project she and Chao had been working on while he was gone.

At the front desk he found out that she was doing a few rounds on the top floor of the hospital and that, since her shift was nearly over, he could go look for her.

When he found her she was just leaving one of the rooms while noting something down on a clipboard.

"Hey there, Konoka-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto-kun!" Konoka smiled. "What are you doing here? I doubt it's for treating your wounds."

"I was looking for you, actually. I wanted to talk to you and Chao about one of our reiatsu projects." Naruto said as he followed her.

"Which one?" Konoka inquired.

"The one about the differences between energies. I might have found a lead that my help up, and brought a few samples." Naruto told her.

"Oh, that one! Well, I have just one more patient to check one, and then I'm free. You can tag along." Konoka said cheerfully.

"Ok." Naruto nodded and followed her into the last room on the corridor and stopping the moment he saw who the patient was.

"Ah, Uchiha! What is this I hear about you damaging a priceless Konoha artifact?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he looked at the annoyed form of Sasuke behind Sakura who seemed to have been cutting an apple for him.

"_**He did what?"**_ Mikoto screeched in his mind.

"_Inside voice please!"_ Naruto cringed.

"Hm, what's it to you, dobe?" Sasuke snarled.

"**What are you doing here? You dare defile Sasuke-kun with your presence!"** Sakura screeched and was about to charge at Naruto when Konoka intervened.

"Haruno-san, unless you want to get thrown out please be quiet." Konoha frowned.

"**How dare get in the way of…"** Sakura began.

"I'll also mention that the window will be used and we're on the fifth floor." Konoka cut her off and motioned to the conveniently open window.

"Did you steal any missions lately, dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

"Steal missions?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question. "What the hell do you mean?"

"That was supposed to be MY mission! You bastard stole my glory again!" Sasuke spat.

"'Stole your glory' you say." Naruto repeated. "What kind of moron are you? Ninja don't do missions for glory! You want to be a glory, be a samurai!"

"I don't need to listen to your speeches! I just need to put you in your place!" Sasuke said as he threw his blanket away. **"Fight me!"**

"Uchiha, I fought you in the chunin exams and I didn't even have to touch you, in case you don't remember." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I have nothing to prove." he said as he turned around and headed for the door. "I'll wait for you out side, Konoka-chan." he added before he heard the sound of chirping birds that always accompanies a certain jutsu. _"He couldn't be THAT stupid… could he?"_

"_**Chidori!"**_ Sasuke yelled as he jumped off the bed towards Naruto. **"Die dobe!"**

But as the glowing hand approached his chest Naruto caught it by the wrist and with a loud crack broke it, ending the jutsu.

"First of all, I am not a dobe. Secondly, you should be grateful I have better things to do then report you right now. And lastly…" here he let go of the hand and kicked Sasuke back in his bed "Know your place, genin."

"**Sasuke-kun!"** Sakura screeched. **"You mons…"** she began but a tap on her neck from Konoka knocked her out.

"You should go on ahead, Naruto-kun, I'll be with you in a minute." Konoha said as she put on her magic activation ring.

Sure enough, a minute later she left the room and headed home with Naruto, picking up Chao at the R&D on the way.

"So you say the reiryoku may be influenced by the immediate environment? And that it may gain different properties from each environment?" Chao inquired as they walked.

"Yeah. The toads might not know this since their summoners usually summon them in forests, which is similar to their home at Mount Myoboku, and they rarely go in Sage Mode as it is." Naruto explained.

"Hm, true. There have been less then a dozen Toad Sages as far as their history records go. But if this is true, we'll need to find the differences among types of reiryoku as well as the differences between reiryoku and the other types of energy." Chao mussed.

"We should talk to Eva-chan about this. I'm sure there's a way to tell between the elements in spells without seeing the spells themselves, so maybe we could start there…" Konoka trailed off, the discussion lasting far into the night.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sound of an explosive tag going on outside his window. Quickly looking for the source, he found a small burnt parachute falling on the grass and Shikamaru waving at him from across the street.

"What's up, Shika?" Naruto asked after a Shundou to the gate and opening it.

"Sasuke defected last night. He tried to kill Sakura when she probably tried to stop him, but the kunai missed her heart by half-an-inch. She might still die though, since it took six hours to find her and get her treatment. I'm gathering a team to bring the Uchiha back." Shikamaru said in one breath.

Naruto looked at him for a few seconds, sighed, and then spoke.

"Who else do you have with you?" Naruto inquired.

"Chouji. I plan on getting Neji and Kiba and…" Shikmaru began.

"Are you in charge?" Naruto cut him off.

"No, you are if you're coming." Shikamaru replied.

"I am. No Neji or Kiba, it would be bad for teamwork. I'll get Hinata and Chao to come as well, and then I'm heading to see Sakura and probe her mind for some info. Meet me at the village gate in twenty minutes." Naruto ordered and headed back inside with another Shundou.

"Chao-chan, Hinata-chan, we have a mission. Now." Naruto said as he found the two girls who had also woken up from the small explosion. "Sasuke defected. Be at the village gate in twenty. Shikamaru will fill you up on the details. I'll see you there." he said before leaving quickly.

Hinata was about to rush in her room before Chao caught her shoulder. Looking back at the genius girl, Hinata saw her twirling a certain pocket watch by its chain on her index finger.

"Right, take my time." Hinata chuckled and went in her room at a slower pace.

Fifteen minutes later she came out fully equipped for the mission and a minute later Chao did the same the then went down in the kitchen and Chao activated the Cassiopeia and took them back in time by an hour. They had a generous breakfast and ten minutes before Shikamaru showed up they left the compound and headed for the village gate at a slow pace.

At the designated time Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Hinata and Chao were all there, discussing the situation.

"Alright, from what I managed to find out Sasuke left through the space under wall that the river passes through, near Team 7's training ground. Apparently, the guards in that area had been knocked out. That means he has someone helping him to get to Oto. We also know that he left on his own free will. Sakura apparently didn't try to stop him, but to join him." Here Naruto paused and all five of them sighed in exasperation. "Anyway, Sasuke refused to let her and when she asked if she could help him in any way he stabbed her. The last thing she heard was Sasuke thanking her for helping him get ultimate power."

"Gain ultimate power?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Most likely, he was talking about the Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto mussed. "It activates when a Sharingan user experiences great grief, though it's more commonly gained when they kill their best friend or lover."

"What can it do?" Chouji asked hesitantly.

"The user gains access to a few S-rank jutsu. Allow me to demonstrate, actually." Naruto activated his Eien Mangekyo Sharingan and used Amaterasu on a piece of wood nearby. "That was the Amaterasu, a black fire that burns all without interruption for days." then he used Kamui to suck the fire into a dimensional vortex. "The Kamui, it can suck anything in another dimension." Then he activated Susanoo. "The Susanoo, an armed spirit that protects the user and fights for him. It differs from one person to another and it takes a lot of time to fully grasp and manifest the entire body." He paused to dispel it and then looked at Shikamaru and Choji who were gaping at him. "There are two more jutsu, the Tsukuyomi, an unbreakable illusion used for torture, which I won't demonstrate on you, and one more I won't speak of as Sasuke can't use it because he doesn't even know of it and I would rather not talk about it. Any questions?"

"Why do you even have the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Shikamaru demanded.

"I got it the same I got my Sharingan, by drinking the blood of someone who had it. Itachi Uchiha's, to be more precise. He was forced to kill his best friend when that person tried to betray the village and Itachi gained the Mangekyo Sharingan. Now, any other questions about the Mangekyo?" Naruto asked again.

"How do we fight it?" Shikamaru got to the point.

"You don't. You and Choji mustn't look Sasuke in the eye once we catch up to him. Leave that to me, Chao-chan and Hinata-chan. Eye contact is required for the Tsukoyomi. You two focus on the other ninja with him." Naruto explained.

"They have the Mangekyo too?" Chouji looked at the girls in surprise.

"Yes, they do." Naruto nodded. "Any other questions?" When no-one answered, he continued. "We'll be traveling in a straight line. Me out front since I have a better nose then you and am more resistant to attacks. After me will be Shikamaru since he needs a certain distance to use his shadows. Chao in the middle with her long ranged fire attacks followed by Choji who can pretty much bounce off any physical attacks and Hinata bringing the rear since she's more experienced in using the Byakugan at looking behind her then me and Chao are."

"Sounds good." Shikamaru said and the others nodded.

"I will also say this now, since we won't have time to talk about it later: We're bringing back the Uchiha dead or alive. While alive is preferable since it might gain us some valuable information, the goal is to not let the Sharingan fall in Orochimaru's hands. If you need to pluck his eyes out and cut his balls off before he gets away, do it. Chances are that will happen anyway after we bring him back, since he defected on his own free will after attempted murder of a Konoha ninja, even if it was his lapdog." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"That's harsh." Chouji shuddered.

"I know, but we can't afford to be laid-back. If he has the Mangekyo, it's even more important for it not to end up to Orochimaru." Naruto sighed. "All those Mangekyo jutsu require is a lot of chakra and good chakra control, and Orochimaru has at least twice as much chakra Itachi had during the Massacre. You understand what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru sighed.

"Good. Let's move." Naruto ordered and sprinted ahead, the others close to follow.

About half hour later after following Sasuke's tracks north they finally found some other tracks as well.

"Four other ninja are with Sasuke." Naruto deduced as he inspected the ground. "Two of the scents are vaguely familiar, the Chunin Exams I believe. Not sure exactly who, but I think I can narrow it down at Kabuto's teammates since he's a traitor as well. The other two scents are unfamiliar, but one of them is female." He then followed the tracks to a clearing and stopped suddenly. "They used a lot of chakra here, vile chakra I might add. At least a B-rank, but I can't tell since it's slightly faded since it was focused on something that's not here anymore." he looked around a bit and narrowed his eyes. "Sasuke's tracks end here. Most likely he is being carried by one of the others. Let's go."

A couple of hours later Naruto smelled the scent of blood a short distance away. A Kage Bunshin found out a group of Konoha ninja that had fought the Oto nin, and were now being healed by Shizune who had ran into them. Naruto found out that the two he didn't know had Cursed Marks but it was unknown if they could use Level 2. Naruto sent a Chishio Bunshin to help Shizune since one of the chunin was in critical condition before continuing the pursuit.

They finally got close enough an hour later to find the Oto nin resting, most likely tired from the fight with the Konoha nin.

"I was right, the two I recognized are Yoroi Akadō, the guy that sucked Sasuke's chakra, and Misumi Tsurugi, the guy that stretches and got crushed by Kankuro. Don't underestimate them though, if Orochimaru sent them they must be at least high chunin level. In the Chunin Exams they were spies laying low. Here they can show off as much as they need to kill us. But they don't have Cursed Marks." Naruto instructed.

"The other two are low-jounin level in terms of chakra, the girl has a tanto hidden in her right sleeve and the boy has a hidden blade that comes out from the front of each sandal." Chao informed them.

"I think I recognize the new guy, Kajika I think. Water user, very powerful punches." Naruto said after a bit of thinking.

"Sasuke is in that sealed barrel. He seems to be in a death-like state and he's oozing with tainted chakra. It's most potent on his neck. It's another Cursed Seal of Heaven." Hinata frowned.

"Hm, his value alive just went up by 50%." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "But I wonder how he got it, there's no trace of Orochimaru anywhere and I know his scent very well."

"We'll figure this out later. We need to take them out." Chao said.

"Right. Here's what we'll do…" Naruto began to instruct them while a Kage Bunshin kept an eye on the enemy.

**A.N.: Surprise! Happy Easter, everyone!**

**This chapter is where the story really breaks apart from cannon, and the next chapter will do the same, only in a more obvious way.**

**I'm sure you noticed that things are getting a bit more graphic when it comes to Naruto and his women, but it won't happen too often until the first lemon that will be… at some point. Still planning that one.**

**Once again, Happy Easter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirty-four**

**Uchiha Hunting Season**

"Hm, I smell someone nearby." Kajika discretely whispered to his companions.

"How many?" Yoroi inquired quietly, his mask hiding his face enough.

"Five. Not very strong from what I feel from their chakra, but if they're jounin they could be suppressing it, but I kinda doubt it." Kajika informed them.

"What and see course of action?" Misumi asked, his face hidden as well by a black mask.

"We need to recover more of our energy. Let them plan as much as they want, we'll have the element of surprise." the decided.

At this time Naruto was using his enhanced hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, they bought the bait of us being rather weak and naive to hide so close to them. We also know that they can't differentiate between chakra signatures, else they would have known those they smelled were Kage Bunshin under Henge and with a piece of our clothing on." Naruto whispered to the others.

"How the hell can you hear so far away?" Shikamaru asked intrigued.

"S-rank village secret punishable by death if revealed. Do you still want to know?" Naruto asked him.

"Detail the conditions of the punishment to me later and I'll consider it." Shikamaru shot back.

"Fine." Naruto shrugged. "Now, let's do this. Stick to the plan."

A couple minutes later the disguised Kage Bunshin sent a volley of real shuriken and kunai at the enemy nin who jumped away to dodge. At that point the Naruto Bunshin used a weak Shundou to get to the coffin and was about to grab it when a black dome of steel covered it completely.

The other disguised clones rushed at the Oto nin and attacked them while the real group landed next to the barrel-shaped coffin… only for another steel dome to cover them all.

"Well, I didn't see this coming." Naruto commented not really worried.

"We're trapped. But at least the barrel is here as well." Shikamaru pointed out just before the barrel puffed into smoke.

"Well shit." Naruto said annoyed.

"Have fun in there while it last, you fools!" the girl yelled at them as they seemed to leave the area.

"Well, they're leaving…" Hinata announced as she activated her Byakugan, only to cut it off just as quickly. "And this thing is sucking our chakra. Fast."

"Worse." Naruto growled, it's converting it into fire element chakra and coating the inside of the dome with it. My clone in the smaller dome just died from asphyxiation. Also, the more chakra we have and use, the faster it will happen."

"So we need one powerful blast to bust us out." Shikamaru summarized. "If it were stone, Choji could have gotten us out, but steel…"

"The ground has the same conditions." Hinata told them after flashing her Byakugan for a moment.

"Plan B then." Naruto conceded. "Stand back, I'll get us out. Just hold your breath for a few seconds, will ya?"

As they took deep breaths, Naruto activated his magic cancel and placed his hands on the steel, before spreading his magic cancel over the entire dome. Soon enough, it barely had any chakra left. That changed quickly when Naruto activated Kanka and blasted a hole through the steel with the Kanka channeled mostly into his fist.

The group was quick to jump out and were happy to have done so when the metal began fixing itself rather quickly. In less then ten seconds, it was as good as new.

"Let's move out!" Naruto ordered and the five pursuers quickly found the Oto nin's trail and picked up the pace. It took nearly an hour to catch up with the Oto nin and when they did they found the girl waiting with several Bunshin that seemed to be made of metal.

"So that back there wasn't a built trap. It was a jutsu, wasn't it?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Of course! Behold, the strongest bloodline! The Kōton!" she smirked viciously.

"A Kumo native bloodline, huh?" Chao narrowed her eyes. "I got this. You go on, I can take her easy."

"You sure, Chao-chan?" Naruto asked. "If we work together we could finish this faster."

"No, I want to take my time with this. There's something I want to try on her."

"Alright, just make sure to take some blood samples before destroying her." Naruto told her before dashing away, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji after him.

"If you want my blood, then you must be one of those bloodline stealing brats." the girl's smirk widened.

"What if I am?" Chao inquired as she activated her Gokei Byakugan and Byakugan at the same time and began scanning her opponent for weaknesses.

"Orochimaru-sama will be very pleased when I bring you to him." she laughed. "He's very interested in your kind. He may not be able to take your Clan Head as a vessel since he's a Jinchuriki, but you... would not be as lucky."

"Oh, is that so? They do try to capture me." Chao replied, deciding to not tell her that the mark on her neck would have rejected Orochimaru, or that she also had a rather large reserve of youki sealed on her back.

"Oh, that I will. As a jounin of Oto, I, Riruka, will capture you for Orochimaru-sama!" she declared as her Hagane Bunshin rushed at Chao.

The occasional time traveler jumped away and was a bit unsettled when the Hagane Bunshin easily destroyed the tree they hit with their bare hands.

She decided to take out the Bunshin first as she wanted to see what other Koton jutsu Riruka had.

_**"**__**Last Tale My Magic Skill Magister! **__**Evocatio Spiritualis de Undetriginta Salamandris Lanciferis! Contra Pugnent!"**_ Chao chanted mentally and 29 lance carrying spirits of fire rushed at the five Hagane Bunshin and, after a bit of suicide bombing, melted them.

"So the little girl can play." Riruka chuckled as she made ten Hagane Bunshin. "Well try this, fool." she called oft as she made a couple more handsigns and spikes of steel erupted around Chao and headed towards her chest... Only to be stopped bended against her skin.

"What did you call me?" Chao asked quietly.

"I called you a fool!" Riruka yelled as she sent even more spikes of steel towards Chao… only to find her missing.

"You will pay for insulting my intelligence." Chao's voice was heard from behind Riku as the Oto nin felt something stab her in her left shoulder. Before she could do more then gasp in pain the object was pulled out.

When her eyes found Chao a few meter from her she saw her carrying a long thick covered in blood. As she watched, Chao opened the lid on the handle and pulled out three vials of blood. The then placed them in a pocket dimension she opened as well as the blade before closing it and returning her attention to Riruka.

"Now that I don't need to take your blood, I have no reason to keep going easy on you." Chao declared as large twisted blades grew from her wrists.

"You talk as if you can beat me!" Riruka laughed as her Cursed Mark activated and covered her skin with black zig-zag lines. "Take this! _**Kōton: Suchīrushadōsāpento!**_" she called out and dozens of steel snakes burst from her sleeves towards Chao, similar to Orochimaru's and Anko's snake jutsu.

Chao didn't even flinch as the snakes got closer to her. She merely raised he wrist blades in an X above her head and looked bored at the approaching steel snakes. Suddenly, the edges of her blades glowed purple.

"_**Kesshōuton: Futago tsubasa tobu!"**_ Chao called out and swung the blades downwards towards the incoming snakes… which fell a few feet before her.

The snakes had been cut in a rather unusual way. If one were to look from above at the moment the attack hit them, they would have seen a purple huge X appearing over the mass of steel snakes before the serpents fell apart cut where the X had been.

"Kesshōuton?" Riruka asked confused. "What's that?"

"I little something I created while experimenting." Chao said as her hands turned back to normal. "By using ionizing the wind chakra with lightning chakra, I created plasma. I created a new category of jutsu using that."

"That's impossible, a different chakra nature than the main five must be a bloodline!" Riruka shouted back.

"Foolish girl, all that bloodline users with a different chakra nature have is a predisposition for that nature. That doesn't mean nobody else couldn't use that kind of chakra. Your _**Kōton**_ for example is obtained by adding earth chakra to fire chakra. You can you Katon and Doton, right?" Chao smirked at the girl's surprise. "I'll take that as a yes. But do you know that if you added fire chakra to earth chakra you could have gotten this?" Chao asked as she made six handsigns _**"Yōton: Yōkai no jutsu!"**_ she called out and spat a broad, thin sheet of lave over Riruka who use a Kawarimi to barely get away in time.

"**Lava?"** Riruka shouted in surprise and horror.

"Yes, good old lava." Chao smirked. "But I don't have time for this right now. I have one final thing to test on you before going after my friends." Chao said while mentally chanting a and delaying her _**Κιλιπλ Άστραπή**_. "You should be honored; you'll be the first person to actually see it in combat and only the fourth to see it at all." she added as she began chanting mentally her other spell _**"**__**Last Tale My Magic Skill Magister! **__**Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τον πλοίαρχο ανέμων! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ιερός ανέμου, θηρίου ότι κόβει μέσω όλες τις! Αγίας ανεμοστρόβιλοι, συγκεντρώνει όλους τους αμαρτωλούς και να τους φέρει της ειρήνης! Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"**_ _**"Stagnet!"**_ she said out loud as a large sphere of condensed wind magical energy appeared in her right hand. _**"Sinistra Emissa Stagnet! Κιλιπλ Άστραπή!"**_ she continued and the compressed form of the Thousand Thunderbolts appeared in her left hand.

By this time Riruka had finished a stream of handsigns and had called out _**"**__**Kōton**__**: Muhyōjō yoroi!"**_, turning her entire body into black steel.

"_**Complexio!"**_ Chao called out as she merged with the wind energy before adding immediately _**"Complexio Adiecta!"**_ and absorbing the lightning energy as well.

The result was a Chao made of purple energy that looked like a melted metal. A moment later the was right in front of Riruka.

The Oto nin could nothing more then stare and then scream in pain and horror as Chao literally _stepped through her_. After walking a few more feet Chao turned around and looked dispassionately at the remaining small glob of metal that was left of her opponent.

"**Hm, there is still something left of her. I should have increased my body size before ending it. Oh well, At least I get to keep a sample."** she shrugged in a hollow voice before canceling her technique and returning to normal and gasping for breath as she jumped away. She thus realized that her technique had consummated all the Oxygen in the immediate area. Apparently, she did not notice before because she didn't need it in that form. She made a mental note to take measures against this. Had she been too tired to get to a place where she could breathe, or had maintained the technique for much longer, she could have died. Not to mention what could have happened to any allies in the area…

"_Mark that one more forbidden technique. Damn…"_ Chao sighed in frustration. _"And… urgh, I need some more rest…"_ she leaned against a tree and tried to regain her sense of balance that had been thrown off by the lack of Oxygen.

"We've almost caught up to them." Naruto announced as the four kept leaping between trees. "Either they've set up some traps her or…" he stopped talking as he dodged some kunai with explosive tags attached

"You're not going anywhere." Misumi Tsurugi declared from a hidden location, his voice being projected around them.

"Genjutsu, huh?" Shikamaru muttered as he glanced around. "I'll take him."

"You sure?" Naruto inquired quietly. "From what I remember, the only jutsu you know is the _**Kagemane no jutsu**_ and that shadow hand Takane taught you, and against a guy that can stretch Kami knows how much…"

"I learned a couple more jutsu. Mom didn't like the fact that I know less about shadows then some new girl and forced me and dad to train." Shikamaru muttered in annoyance.

"Hm, fine, but take this." Naruto said giving Shikamaru a pair of sunglasses with green lens. "These will help you see chakra and thus see through genjutsu. Good luck, and try not to get killed. Those things are troublesome to write on a report." he finished as he shared a grin with the Nara, who then exchanged a nod with Choji. Naruto then sent a volley of shuriken when he sensed Misumi was hiding and when he jumped away he along with Hinata and Choji dashed away.

"So, you're supposed to beat me?" Misumi's amused voice was projected around Shikamaru who now know exactly where he was thanks to the sunglasses.

"Something like that. Though if you could just surrender I could use the time to take a nap." Shikamaru replied as his shadow had began moving along with that of the tree he was on towards Misumi's position.

"You have some nerve, brat." Misumi smirked.

"Well, then I'll just have to beat you. You've been a genin for how long? You must suck something awful." Shikamaru taunted.

"Nice try brat, but even a nobody like you must know that I was a spy." Misumi spat back.

"Really, I kinda doubt that." Shikamaru commented just as a shadow in the shape of a hand stretched around Misumi's body and stopped at his neck.

"Wha? The hell?" Misumi tried to yell as the hold on his throat tightened.

"_**Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu**_, success." Shikamaru commented as he turned towards Misumi was being held.

"Damn you…!" Misumi began angrily as he began releasing a lot of his chakra.

"Shit." Shikamaru muttered as his jutsu was overwhelmed.

"Now I'm gonna…" Misumi began evilly but stopped when something pierced through his chest from behind. Looking down at his chest he saw sharp threads of shadow coming out of him. That was the last thing he saw, as he collapsed dead a moment later, as his heart was among the damaged organs.

"Damn." Shikamaru curse as he fell to his knees. "Maintaining both the _**Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu**_ and the _**Kage Nui no jutsu**_ is so troublesome…" he muttered before collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

At the same time Choji was dashing towards him after flattening Yoroi Akado. Naruto had told his to go help Shikamaru when he was done with Yoroi, since he may need help.

So we now find Naruto and Hinata rushing after Kajika, the last Oto nin in Sasuke's escort. But when they found his they got an unpleasant surprise.

"Looking for something?" Kajika asked smugly as he crossed his arms.

"Where is the Uchiha?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, as the barrel was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, I don't know…" Kajika smirked.

"_**Adeat!"**_ Naruto summoned the Diarium Ejus and looked at Kajika again. "Where is the Uchiha?"

"Like I said, I don't know…" Kajika chuckled. _"Hah, fool! The Uchiha is long gone! Kabuto took him towards Oto right after Misumi decided to delay you fools!"_

"Hinata, please take care of this scum. I need to find the Uchiha." Naruto said and Shundoued away.

"I don't think so, you…" Kajika began but was forced to dodge a stream of water that came from Hinata's hands. Is he were to look more carefully, he would have noticed that she was now wearing her artifact rings.

"Your opponent is me." Hinata declared firmly.

"You're not worth my time, brat." Kajika sneered and made some handsigns _**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!"**_ he called out and a dragon of water rose from the river behind him and dashed at Hinata.

Hinata just sighed and thrust her hand forward towards the dragon. It stopped, and then turned and attacked Kajika, who dodged and watched the dragon dissolve in disbelief.

"You took over my dragon? **You bitch!**" he roared as he activated level one of his curse mark and made more handsigns _**"Suiton: Kōri dātsu no jutsu!"**_ he called our before he spat darts of ice at high speeds towards Hinata who was forced to dodge. **"Stand still, bitch!"**

"You actually expect me to listen to you?" Hinata asked amused as she formed a Bird handsign as huge amounts of water came out of her rings.

"What the…" Kajika's eyes widened.

"_**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!"**_ Hinata called out as the waterfall surged towards Kajika who tried to dodge, but till got hit pretty bad.

"**You bitch!"** he sneered as he used a Shunshin to appear behind Hinata. He had punched towards her but, having her Gokei Byakugan activated, Hinata saw it and deflected the punch with her chakra-coated left hand.

"_**Hakke Hasangeki!"**_ Hinata called out as she thrust her right hand towards Kajika's chest.

The Oto non managed to block it with is left hand, but he was still blasted away, his hand now useless.

Before he could do more then yell in pain Hinata ended the fight.

"_**Suiton: Suigadan!"**_ Hinata called out and drills of water left the river behind Kajika, piercing through his chest and head.

"Eww!" Hinata grimaced as some of the gore was splattered on her clothes. But before she could attempt to clean it she had to dodge a huge brown dog that had rushed at her from behind.

As she jumped away she noticed a few unusual decorations on the dog's body. It's upper jaw was pierced by a spike of some metal and it's purple iris and clear had a ripple-like pattern.

"_Rinnegan!"_ Hinata mentally shouted. _"Why here? Unless…! Madara had Pain capture the Uchiha!"_

She was then forced to dodge again as the dog relentlessly attacked her. As she continued to dodge, she scanned the entire area and was relieved to find that the dog was alone, most likely having been sent to delay her.

"_**Cas Casia Cassius! Ex Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum! Vinctus Aquarius!"**_ she chanted out in a rushed whisper before thrusting her hands forwards as a large stream of water rushed out of the river behind her and wrapped around the dog and held it still.

But before Hinata could attack the dog grew two more heads that then detached from the dog now having bodies of their own. Hinata did not like this one bit, but she quickly realized that the two new dogs were noticeable slower and had only a quarter of the original's chakra. Hinata assumed that without the summoner nearby, the dog had to use its own chakra when using this technique.

However Hinata herself had begun to run out of power and decided to use the Pactio to end this quickly.

"_**Sim Tua Pars!"**_ she called out and felt a rush of energy from Naruto. _**"Cas Casia Cassius! Ex Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum! Vinctus Aquarius!"**_ she repeated the spell, but this time it was much more powerful and it dragged the two new dogs where the first one was still trapped. After another incantation she glared at the dogs as she finished the spell. _**"**__**Magna Cataracta!"**_ she called out and the dogs were soon crushed by the humongous pillar of water that had collapsed on them. With a sigh, Hinata ended the contract and collapsed to her knees.

"_Naruto-kun, be careful. I just defeated a dog summon that had the Rinnegan! There might be some other Akatsuki nearby!"_ Hinata told Naruto mentally before passing out from exhaustion.

At the moment, Naruto was NOT happy.

It took him quite a while to catch up with Kabuto and Sasuke. He finally found them at the Valley of the End of all places. The fight that followed had been quite amusing. Kabuto had apparently improved his chakra reserves and jutsu repertoire as he kept throwing various mid and long range ninjutsu at Naruto. Naruto decided to humor him and respond in kind, sending numerous Sagitta Magica at his, of all elements he could use. After nearly fifteen minutes though Kabuto was finally too tired to continue and Naruto knocked him out with a well placed Fulguratio Albicans.

He was just about to grab the barrel-like coffin and head home when the seals holding the cover were ignited and smoke began to pour from the top. Soon enough, the top slid of as a figure rose from inside. Naruto would have liked to use his doujutsu to see through the smoke, but he knew that he would have been blinded by the amount of chakra it was saturated with. He did however mange to make out Sasuke's profile through the smoke, even though his hair seemed longer. At least at the beginning, as by the time the smoke cleared he looked just like before, with the addition of the Heaven Cursed Mark on his right shoulder.

"Well hello there, Uchha, defected from any villages lately?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"So what?" Sasuke sneered. "That weak village was just holding me back."

"No, what's holding you back is your stupidity and arrogance." Naruto countered as he calmly walked towards the Uchiha.

"**Shut up dobe!"** Sasuke yelled as he formed the Chidori and rushed at Naruto with surprising speed.

Naruto sighed and formed a Rasengan and intercepted the Chidori, creating a blast wave that blew Sasuke back.

"**Damn you!"** Sasuke roared as he sent a volley of shuriken at Naruto who promptly dodged.

"You disgust me, Sasuke." Naruto shook his head.

"_Are you going to kill him, Naruto-kun?"_ Mikoto inquired sadly.

"_I'm not aiming to kill him right now, but either way, his fate is sealed. He voluntarily try to kill his own teammate. The most time he has left is until I extract the new soul fragment from his Curse Mark. After that, he'll be executed for treason."_ Naruto answered with a mental sigh.

"_Kushina told me that the only reason you let him live until now is that you wanted to give him a last chance to redeem himself as a favor for me."_ Mikoto informed him warmly.

"_Yeah, even though I haven't been through what you had, I knew that it must be very painful to lose your family, especially your son. I didn't want to put you through it again."_ Naruto confessed.

"_Thank you, Naruto-kun. But now, please, do as you must."_ Mikoto urged him sadly.

"_Very well, Mikoto-chan."_ Naruto replied as he dodged a handful of fireballs.

"**Damn you, dobe! Stand still!"** Sasuke roared in anger.

"Why, is the aim of the Great Uchiha that bad?" Naruto mocked.

"**That's it!"** Sasuke declared as was covered by the black flame-like marks originating from his right shoulder. _**"Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!"**_ he called out as he spat a compressed ball of orange-white flames at high speeds towards Naruto.

"_The Curse Mark is amplifying his jutsu by eating his chakra. And it still has leftover chakra from whatever that coffin did."_ Naruto mentally remarked as he flashed his Gokei Byakugan. But his musings came to an abrupt halt as Sasuke went into stage 2 of his Curse Mark, his skin turning grey, his hair growing to his shoulders, a black shuriken-like mark on his bridge of his nose and hand-like wings grew from his back.

"So this is level two, huh?" Naruto narrowed his eyes… just to widen them in surprise when Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal a red flower-like model on a black background that he immediately assumed was Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan.

Without a word from Sasuke black flames suddenly appeared right before Naruto who was then covered by them completely.

"**I did it! I killed the dobe!"** Sasuke laughed as tears of blood poured from his left eye.

Before he could continue his celebration he suddenly felt an excruciating pain from his left eye as blood splattered on the water before him. He quickly removed the offending object and stared at his image in the water at his image in pure horror: his left eye had been destroyed by a silver senbon.

Looking in rage around for the assailant, he paled as he saw Naruto walking out of the black flames, his clothes not even singed. The flames seemed to have no effect on him.

"_**Adeat."**_ Naruto spoke in a deadly voice as he held up a pactio card with Mana's picture on it. A flash of light later, he was holding a M1911-style handgun in each hand. On the barrel of each gun was written _"Ebony & Ivory"_. The one in the left hand was silver and had the portrait of a fair haired woman inlaid on the wooden grip while the one on the right had a dark haired woman.

"Tell me, Uchiha, can you dance?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"**Wha?"** Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

"I asked if you can dance. As a member of a high-standing clan, it is usually required." Naruto explained with teasing smile.

"**What's it to you, orphan?"** Sasuke spat back and was delighted to see Naruto lose his teasing smile… only for it to be replaced a few seconds later by a sadistic one.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now dance!" Naruto said as he began to shoot at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke immediately began to dodge the bullets, jumping from place to place every couple of seconds. He ended up from being in the center of the river to being on the knee of Madara's statue in less then a minute.

Occasionally, Naruto dropped his loaders from the guns and brought his arms to the side while muttering _**"Ikuudansou!"**_, causing new loader to be inserted into the guns as magic circles flashed red.

By the time Sasuke had been forced to climb to the top of the statue of Madara, Naruto had began shooting him more seriously, occasionally grazing him, twice shooting his arms and making them useless in the immediate future.

"So, Uke Uchiha, are you ready to surrender?" Naruto asked pleasantly.

"Fuck… you… dobe…" Sasuke gasped for breath, his Sharingan and Curse Mark having long since consumed nearly all his chakra.

"Hm, wrong answer." Naruto shook his head but froze when he saw someone behind Sasuke.

"Hello! Tobi come say Hi!" the figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds and an orange mask with only one eyehole greeted.

"_Naruto-kun, be careful. I just defeated a dog summon that had the Rinnegan! There might be some other Akatsuki nearby!"_ Naruto heard from Hinata.

"_SHIIIIIIITTTTT!"_ Naruto mentally yelled.

"_Inside voice, please!"_ Kyubi snapped back.

"_This is bad, really bad."_ Kushina said grimly.

"_Why is that bastard here?"_ Mikoto groaned.

"Orochi senpai asked Tobi to fetch tardy Uchiha!" Tobi declared to the gob smacked Sasuke before the space around him began to twist.

Without hesitation, Naruto shot four bullets at Sasuke's chest. Orochimaru getting a vessel with the Mangekyo was bad. Madara getting an Uchiha with a Mangekyo was a catastrophe.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had been sucked towards the eyehole of the mask so the bullets didn't hit his chest. On the bright side, the bullets were close enough to be sucked away as well and hit Sasuke in the groin, making him unleash a scream of unimaginable torment before he was sucked away completely.

"You're going to pay for that, Uzumaki." the newcomer said in an angered and mature voice, any trace of childishness now gone.

"Long time no see, Madara. How long has it been, nearly thirteen years?" Naruto shot back in a calm voice.

"So you've heard from my little pet what really happened that night, huh?" Madara sneered.

"_PET? I'll give you pet!"_ Kyubi growled

"Yes. It was… illuminating on how far one can fall." Naruto smirked.

"I will come for you, Uzumaki, you have something that belongs to me." Madara threatened as he began to release a considerable amount of killing intent. "Luckily for you, the Kyubi will have to be last. But you will have time to fear for your life as your brethren are taken out one by one."

"What are we, collectable items?" Naruto rolled his eyes before launching a volley of bullets at Madara… who let then pass through him as if he wasn't even there.

"You need to be better then that." Madara whispered as he appeared behind Naruto with a kunai aimed at his kidney.

Naruto jumped away, his eyes fully activated, with red sclera and black iris which had six silver tomoe. It was the combination of the Yokai Eien Mangekyo Sharingan and the Gokei Byakugan. Without hesitation he emptied his guns of ammo at Madara who once again became immaterial, but his time Naruto's superior eyes were not only able to see the difference between this and his normal state, but also managed to copy the jutsu. However, he also knew that he was missing something, something vital, and he couldn't risk using is at the moment.

With a quick _**"Ikuudansou!"**_, Naruto reloaded and streamed his youki into the bullets and fired at Madara who, seeing how powerful the blasts were almost forgot he was intangible at the moment.

"Inventive use of youki. Those odd weapons must be very resistant, if they can handle youki." Madara remarked.

"Yes, they are." Naruto confirmed as he returned the guns into the pactio card which he placed into his pocket.

"Oh, are you giving up already?" Madara mocked.

In response Naruto sank into his own shadow and disappeared from Madara's sight. The old Uchiha cautiously glanced around, not seeing the blond Jinchuriki anywhere and being slightly unnerved by this. The Uzumaki were dangerous when they were so serious. Suddenly he noticed something shining from the corner of his eyes. He turned around and his eyes widened before the space twisted and he was sucked towards the mask's eyehole, disappearing from sight. A moment later a beam of narrow golden beam passed through the space his head had been and hit the head of Madara's statue, engulfing it in a golden sphere with black lightning arching from it. When the sphere dispersed, three quarters of Madara's statue and the head and torso of Harashima's were missing.

Up in the air, with his contrasting wings spread, Naruto sighed in annoyance at Madara's narrow escape as the Kage Bunshin he had left behind to watch relayed him this information. He suddenly tensed when another relayed that Madara had returned at Kabuto's side and took him away the same way he did with Sasuke before leaving again. The blond remained in wait for a couple more minutes before landing where Kabuto had been and froze in surprise. The skin of Kabuto's scalp had been cut off and was floating in the water, coloring it red.

"So Madara noticed the seal I placed on Kabuto, huh. Damn, now I'll need a different way to track down the snake." Naruto cursed.

With a sigh, he walked towards the shore when Kakashi showed up with panic in his eyes.

"Naruto? Did you catch Sasuke?" Kakashi demanded, Pakkun trying to trace the scent at his feet.

"Too late. I almost captured him when Madara showed up and used some jutsu with his eye that sucked Sasuke into said eye. I almost hit him with my most powerful attack, but the bastard sucked himself into it as well." Naruto summarized.

"Madara? As in Madara Uchiha? Why does he need Sasuke for?" Kakashi asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but if he wants Sasuke to rebuild the Uchiha Clan he's out of luck." Naruto smirked evilly.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as he calmed down a bit.

"There will be no future Uchihas coming from Sasuke, my last shot at him neutered him. I also destroyed his left eye when he started using Amaterasu on me." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, at least there's that." Kakashi sighed in a bit of relief.

"On the other hand, Madara came back after I almost hit him and took Kabuto away, so there's a distinct possibility that Orochimaru is once again part of Akatsuki." Naruto growled.

"Didn't you take his ring?" Kakashi whispered.

"I know that, but they don't." Naruto smirked. "Come on, we need to get the others."

"I ran into Chao on the way here. She looked kind of tired, but other then that she's unharmed." Kakashi informed him.

"Hinata beat her opponents and warned me about Madara. She must have passed out from exhaustion, let's pick her up and then look for Shikamaru and Choji." Naruto suggested and placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and sank into the shadows with him.

**A.N.: Another chapter down and the Akatsuki strikes back. Also, I'm sure you all recognize where exactly Mana's pactio guns come from. If you don't, you are not worthy… and you'll find out later on in the story(as in a lot later).**

**Here's some of my original spells and jutsu.**

**Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας (Purgatory Hurricane)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τον πλοίαρχο ανέμων! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ιερός ανέμου, θηρίου ότι κόβει μέσω όλες τις! Αγίας ανεμοστρόβιλοι, συγκεντρώνει όλους τους αμαρτωλούς και να τους φέρει της ειρήνης! Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"

**Transliteration:** "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, o ton ploíarcho anémo̱n! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, ierós anémou, thi̱ríou óti kóvei méso̱ óles tis! Agías anemostróviloi, synkentró̱nei ólous tous amarto̱loús kai na tous férei ti̱s eirí̱ni̱s! Kathartí̱rio tyfó̱nas!"

**English:** "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Master of the Winds! Come, holy wind beast that cuts through all! Holy Tornados, gather all sinners and bring them peace! Purgatory Hurricane!"

**Kesshōuton: Futago tsubasa tobu(**Plasma Release: Flying Dual Blades)

**I'm going to start using some of my originals from now on. The wind spell above is in the same class as Eva's "End of the World", Negi's "Thousand Thunderbolts" and Chao's "Blazing Heat in the Sky". "****Purgatory Hurricane" that was used in this chapter and**** "Tectonic Disintegration" are currently my only high-ancient spells, though "Tectonic Disintegration" will be used only once to simply be thrown at a target in this Naruto Universe. The reason… well, you'll find out eventually.**

**As for jutsu, Naruto and his clan are now using the seven main natural elements like in potion making: add that amount of that on top of that after that much time, etc. Therefore many fanon elements may appear. I will be sticking mostly to the cannon elements, though I will make new jutsu for those as well.**

**Next time: ****Discussions and Secrets of the Shiki Fūjin**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirty-five**

**Discussions and Secrets of the Shiki Fūjin**

"This is a catastrophe." Hiashi groaned.

"Come on, Hiashi, he's not the first Uchiha to go rogue." Choza argued.

"No, but he's the last one we had! And the others were not dumb enough to willingly become one of Orochimaru's lab rats!" Hiashi spat.

In the end, the mission had been declared a failure. True, nobody had any lasting injuries, and Chao's, Hinata's and Shakamaru's exhaustion had been taken care of easily, but they still didn't have the Uchiha. Worse, Orochimaru had him, with the help of the Akatsuki! It had been two days, and finally the council was discussing it.

"I still don't understand this at all." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Why would Akatsuki allow Orochimaru to return to their ranks? And is so, why give him the Uchiha? And why do they even care about the brat, anyway?"

"It would suggest that they need those two. But why?" Shikaku asked, all the eyes turning to Naruto.

"Any idea about this, Naruto?" Tsunade inquired.

"I have a few theories." Naruto confirmed.

"Well, what are those theories and how likely are they?" Inoichi demanded.

Naruto did not answer though. He carefully looked around at the occupants of the council chamber. Besides him, there were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaha, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inizuka, Shibi Aburame, Asuma Sarutobi and Hanzaki Fuma, head of the new Fuma Clan of Konoha. All the current clan heads of Konoha's most powerful clans. He had been surprised to see Asuma there, but then remembered that the Sandaime had been both Hokage and head of the Sarutobi clan. Apparently, he had passed that last responsibility to his son, wanting to be completely retired from both military and political life. At least officially, since he was one of the main strategists in the Akatsuki situation.

Finally, after a few minutes of staring and being stared at, Naruto spoke his mind.

"The information I am about to divulge is classified beyond S-rank. I cannot in good conscience tell you without a binding contract that will prevent you form telling anyone, ANYONE! of. Will you accept that kind of agreement?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Preposterous! We started talking about a genin defecting and now it's S-rank information?" Hiashi erupted.

"Do you accept Hyuga, or do you prefer being kicked out of here?" Tsunade snarled at him, making him cower slightly.

"Tsk! Very well, but this better be important!" Hiashi agreed.

"Anyone that does not accept?" Naruto asked as he glanced around. Nobody spoke and he took this as confirmation. "Very well, the means to make this binding will be brought here in a few minutes. Please wait."

And wait they did. Only for five minutes later the door of the council chamber to open and for a large group of people to enter.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hanzaki asked startled.

"This is my clan, the Fuhen. Every last one of them is informed and knowledgeable in the discussion we are about to have, as well as protected from means to have that information extracted by force, such as a Yamanaha jutsu or a Sharingan genjutsu or other such means. What we need to do is make sure you are just as protected." Naruto explained.

"Ino, you know all of this as well?" Inoichi asked with wide eyes.

"Of course daddy, how could I NOT know when my future husband is so deeply involved in this mess?" Ino shrugged.

"But such classified information in the hands of newcomers and even former enemies…" Asuma began with a frown as he looked at Kin, Tayuya and Karin.

"Those 'former enemies' are my fiancés and that 'newcomer' is my cousin from my mother's side of the family." Naruto said dryly as he glared at Asuma to continue.

The Sarutobi looked away and mumbled an apology. Hiashi had no such qualms.

"**Are you out of your mind, Fuhan? You've shared S-rank information with a bunch of children, such as yourself I might add!"** Hiashi roared.

That was a VERY bad move on his part, as all members of the Fuhen clan turned to glare at him, each releasing killing intent ranging from chunin to low-kage levels. While they did so all of them shifted and grew under the eyes under the council members, now being between 19 and 25.

"In my clan, age is relative as we can change it at will. Also, our methods of training void all possible presumption you may have regarding out mental age. Also, since the weakest of my clan members is chunin level when going easy on someone, their power and competence is more then enough." Naruto said as he was releasing an unhealthy amount of darkness energy around his now twenty-year-old form.

"Naruto, please calm down." Tsunade urged him before glaring herself at Hiashi. "Also, Hyuga, might I remind you that I am also a member of the Fuhen clan?"

"My… apologies…" Hiashi trembled as the killing intent receded, though there still was a lot of tension in the room.

"Very well, before we proceed… ANBU! Leave this room!" Naruto ordered.

Four ANBU, one hidden in the corners of the chamber, appeared before Tsunade and looked at her for confirmation.

"Go." Tsunade nodded and the four were about to leave before Negi spoke.

"Actually, the ANBU captain may stay. He will be part of the conversation because of his ability." Negi told Tsunade who nodded.

"Well, now that everyone is here, a bit of security." Naruto said as he took eight kunai with seal tags attached to their handles. He then threw one in each corner of the room, top and bottom, causing the walls, floor and ceiling to glow green for a moment before turning red and returning to normal. "Done. Now to swear you in."

At these words Negi advance before the council members while taking out a small item from his pocket.

"The process is quite simple. I will state the 'oath' and you must simply verbally agree with it. This item will bind that 'oath' to your very soul, making it impossible for you to break. Any questions?" Negi asked as he raised the small statue of a vulture with a pair of scales hanging from its wings.

"What exactly is that?" Shikaku asked as he leaned forward to have a better look at the object.

"It's called 'Ennomos Aetosphragis', and its purpose is to make a spoken oath binding, like we are doing now." Chao explained.

"Interesting. I never heard of such thing." Inoichi remarked.

"As I'm sure you realized by now, many of the techniques we use and items we posses precede even the Rikudo Sennin. This is another such item, one of the few we have yet been able to replicate because of it's complexity." Negi explained.

"Rikudo Sennin! That's only a myth!" Hiashi exclaimed.

"Oh, I assure you it's 100% real. After we're done with the oath, you will receive some information on the Rikudo Sennin that even legends don't speak of." Naruto cut in.

"Now, for the oath. After I speak the oath, you must simply say that you agree. A simple yes would be enough." Negi explained before beginning. "do you agree to not divulge the information you are about to receive to enemies of Konoha and anyone that does not already know it, without permission from a high ranking member of the Fuhen clan or from Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage?"

Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Shibi, Asuma, Tsume, Hanzaki and Jiraiya said together "I agree" while Hiashi spat a "Yes." At that point the small statue glowed and the rune for "Oath" appeared glowing on the chests of those that agreed with the oath, before fading.

"Good, we're done with that. Now down to business." Negi said as he put away the statue.

"First of all, I think we should begin with the origins of the Biiju as well as the circumstances they were created and the impact on this entire world." Asuna began.

"Are you sure we should go that far? True, it would explain a lot of things to them, but…" Naruto said hesitantly.

"They won't be able to divulge this information to anyone, either willingly or unwillingly, through all means possible. Even if they sell their souls to the Shinigami, they still can's do it since the secret is bound to their souls." Eva shook her head.

"I know, but we'll lose a lot of our aura of mystery to them." Naruto pouted.

"On the other hand, we can rub it in." Chao pointed out helpfully.

"You see! That's why she's a genius!" Naruto smirked widely.

"Ahem! As I was saying…" Asuna brought all eyes back to her. "Nearly twenty thousand years ago, there was a power that appeared in humans, in some more then in others." she began.

"**Twenty thousand years ago!"** Asuma exclaimed.

"**Shut the fuck up, you lower life forms, and listen! You can talk later, after you understand what we're saying!"** Eva roared as her killing intent washed over the room.

"This power had many names in various cultures, but eventually one name stuck and became universal: magic. This power defied many of the natural rules of the mundane world, such as the ability to manipulate the elements in various ways and create magical constructs with minds of their own. Anyway, the rest of the population, like all humans, began to fear the magic users and scorn them. Eventually, they began to slaughter them, declaring them, in their arrogance, as evil. At such time, an extremely powerful and inventive magic user appeared. He realized that at the level of development the regular human civilization was in, it would be impossible to coexist. However, unlike his peers who suggested slaughtering the mundane, he had a better solution. He decided to take most of the magical population and hide it away from the mundane, a place where only magic users exist." here Asuna paused to take a breath.

"This magic sounds like ninjutsu and the concept of separating from mundanes is similar to the Hidden Villages, especially Konoha with our bloodlines." Shikaku pointed out.

"Indeed, sometimes history repeats itself." Negi agreed with a sigh.

"The solution of this great magic user was to create an alternate dimension in which the magic users and everything of magic may thrive." Asuna continued. "However, such a project took time, time which the magic users did not have as they were being wiped out. So they had to come up with something grand that in many ways defied god. This great magic user came up with a way of storing the souls of the magic users after they have been killed, or even while alive."

"That's impossible! Such a thing…" Inoichi whispered.

"If you can seal a Kyubi in an infant, why can't you seal a human in something as well?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Point." Inoichi conceded.

"They bought enough time with this. More then enough. But in order for this dimension to not be found by the mundanes, this great magic user decided to create it on another planet. The planet they were on was named Terra or more commonly Earth. It was decided that the new dimension would be built on the nearest inhabitable planet, which was named Mars. However, this is where things began to go downhill." Asuna sighed.

"I'll take it from here." Negi said as he stepped forward. "You see, they had no way of giving physical bodies to the magic users that had been sealed. Also, their current level of magic was not enough to truly create a completely physical new dimension. So they ended up a dimension of 'real illusions' with inhabitants with bodies made of 'real illusions'. It was decided that it was enough for that point in time as it would truly make no difference from real people. They were just as people should be, with the sole exception that their bodies were not truly real."

"What would happen if a real human and an illusionary one would have a child together?" Choza inquired.

"It would mostly depend on which parent the child would take after, but as I'm about to explain, it was very unlikely to happen at that time. You see, the surviving magic users did not like the idea of living in an illusionary world, 'real illusions' or not." Negi explained.

"These 'real illusions' sound like something similar to what some of the Kurama clan can do every few decades." Tsunade mussed out loud.

"So the remaining magic users decided to remain on Earth and go into hiding, practicing their magic secretly until a time when they would be accepted. The great magic user, which took the names Lifemaker and Mage of the Beginning, decided to leave Earth along with his family and most of the council that helped him in his endeavor, and live in his new world alongside his creations. He then created twelve points of access in both worlds and built a gate in one of them, before breaking contact with Earth. He then used his power over the illusionary world to erase the memories of its inhabitants of being illusions and proclaimed himself ruler of a portion of his new world, though in reality he could literally control it all. This control could be used by the Lifemaker himself or by anyone with the right knowledge and power who possessed one of the 'Keys' the Lifemaker used in the creation of the new world. Those 'Keys' were used as focus points initially and later, depending on their level of power, that could easily be differentiated from their size, they could influence the illusionary world. There were three types of 'Keys': the 'Master Keys' in number of one thousand that could be used to erase small portions of the illusionary world such as a person or an object; the 'Grand Master Keys' in number of seven which could also erase portions of the illusionary world, but also had other powers such as teleportation, control over the illusionary world, several offensive and defensive spells that even augment the user's own abilities, and even summon demonic beings wielding 'Master Keys', the demons being immune to any attacks from illusionary beings; and finally the 'Great Grand Mater Key', which grants the user power equal to that of the Lifemaker himself, which in the illusionary world was nearly absolute." Negi paused dramatically.

"Summon demons?" Tsume inquired hesitantly.

"Well, not true demons, but beings that looked like demons and made of shadows and something else. Anyway, they were bound to the summoner's will." Negi shrugged. "Over time, the Lifemaker continued his research in turning his illusionary world into a physical one, but since there were few that even knew of the problem progress was very, very slow. Realizing that if the few that knew died it would be impossible to find a solution, he found a way for his family to age slower, or in some cases their physical age to show their mental age. Also, he used a powerful ritual that made various rare and powerful abilities appear in his descendants, hoping that one might help him in his quest. However, as time went on, he realized that he himself did not have enough time, so he created an illusionary body for himself while his real body was put in a magical sleep that stopped his aging. After that, he used the 'Great Grand Master Key' to supplement the lack of influence he now had over the illusionary world. Nobody noticed, as he had never left the 'Great Grand Master Key' out of his sight anyway."

"So he cheated death. I have a feeling this won't end well for him." Shikaku murmured.

"For thousands of years he had tried and tried again, more and more desperately." Negi continued.

"Why was he in a hurry, wasn't he immortal?" Tsume asked.

"The world he had created so long ago was not perfect, he knew it from the beginning. There is no such thing as an eternal illusion. For one thing, the illusion must have someone maintaining it. So when he had to put his body in stasis, the balance was slightly lost. But what he had not anticipated was something else, something more important that ignored when he created that world." Negi smiled sadly.

"What?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Population." Negi answered. "Despite a fix number of souls being brought to that world, it did not prevent new ones from being born. And with increased population, the amount of energy, mostly magical, in that world increased as well. Think of is as filling a balloon with too much air."

"Oh my god. It was going to explode!" Jiraiya whispered in horror.

"Yes, it would eventually collapse." Negi agreed.

"I'll take over from here, if you don't mind." Eva stepped forward with a nod to Negi. "While this world of illusions in which the Lifemaker struggled changed, so did the magical population on Earth. They created communities of their own and progressed in the development of their magic. But, of course, they were eventually discovered by the mundanes that, of course, tried to kill them off again." Eva said annoyed. "They once again tried to hide, and, seeking a solution, ran across the gate that the Lifemaker had left behind. They managed to travel to the illusionary world, established contact, and created settlements there."

"I take it the Lifemake did not like it?" Hiashi inquired.

"On the contrary, he now had a brand now group of magic users, mages as they called themselves in his honor, with new ideas, new types of magic, in other words new possibilities! Also, with the travel between worlds, large amounts of magical energy was used and transferred, giving the illusionary world more time. The illusionary world was named 'Mundus Magicus', or 'Magic World' as it translated from latin, the mostly used language of magic at that time, and Earth became known as 'Mundus Vetus', the 'Old World'. However, human nature strikes again." Eva sighed.

"War?" Jiraiya asked grimly.

"Not yet, but yes, conflict appeared." Eva nodded. "The newcomers were wary of the populace of the Mundus Magicus as many of them had some non-human features such as tails or additional ears or limbs, or were not human looking at all, being beast-men or fairies! Of course, they were not wild or barbaric, but they did have some animalic instincts. Still, noting drastic. This was because of the Lifemaker's design, as he originally scorned the mages that rejected his world and chose to stay behind. He wanted his people to be different, so he made them so! Anyway, there were tensions, but nothing drastic for a long time. But then, the populace began to grow much larger, more and more leaving Mundus Vetus for Mundus Magicus, thus the amount of magical energy increasing once again. So the Lifemaker took a decision he did not really like, but saw no other way: he chose to erase the Mundus Magicus before it was too late and remake it into another. In a way, it would have been acceptable if he was looking to buy more time. But that was not the case. Over the years, he had grown accustomed to his immortality and thought that it would be something anyone would want. So he chose to create a separate world for each and every soul in the Mundus Magicus, a perfect world that was exactly as that person desired it, a world where they would be happy forever." Eva sighed. "Do you see the problem?"

"No, not really. I think anyone would want something like that." Hanzaki frowned.

"They would be alone in their world for all time, immortal, unable to die, unable to have children as they would have noone to have them with, or if they did, they would also be fake, completely fake, without a soul, thus not truly alive." Eva explained. "Eventually, they would go mad from sheer 'perfection'. The world is not perfect because it cannot be; it has flaws because without them there would be nothing for us humans to do. Existing simply for the sake of existing is worse then death. Without a purpose, one is not truly alive." Eva looked down sadly.

"I see; when you put it that way…" Hanzaki agreed grimly.

"Anyway, in order to destroy the Mundus Magicus, the Lifemaker needed something more then his influence over the illusionary world. And, he had it. In the Royal Vesperatian line, his descendants, in the capital of Ostia, as special girl was born. A girl with the ability to cancel magic, to destroy magical energy or to revert a spell to simply magical energy. The Twilight Imperial Princess, the user of Magic Cancel." Eva spoke solemnly.

"Hold on a second! That sounds like…" Tsume jumped from her seat.

"It is, indeed, one of the bloodlines of the Fuhen Clan. But how, you will have to wait for us to finish explaining." Naruto said.

"At any rate, the Lifemaker plotted to use the girl as a medium for the ceremony that would end the world. But it was not enough. While the amount of magic in the Mundus Magicus was enough to make it collapse in a certain period of time, it was not enough for what he needed to do. So he did the only thing he could think of to cause a lot of powerful magi to be used. The magic used would be mostly turned into natural magic, and it would keep coming as the magic users created their magical energy within them." Eva grimaced.

"War." Jiraiya growled.

"Yes. He plotted the seeds of hate even deeper among the populace and started conflict between the Hellas, the illusionary populace, and the Megalomesenpria, the real humans." Eva sighed. "It started with small border disagreements and eventually escalated to all out war. But, there was something the Lifemaker did not predict." Eva grinned widely, a grin shared by most of the Fuhen clan.

"Oh, what did he miss?" Inoichi asked curiously.

"Pure human stubbornness, will for survival and stupidity." Eva chuckled. "He had lived for so long, surrounding himself in research and calculations, that he forgot what it was like to be alive. And thus a group of powerful people was formed, most of them from the old world, led by a young mage with tremendous power that fought to stop the war and eradicate its source. It was called the 'Ala Rubra', the 'Red Wing'." Eva smiled.

"Hm, they sound something like the Sannin." Choza smiled.

"True, but they didn't get their asses handed to them." Eva smirked, earning glares from Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Anyway, they initially fought for Megalomesenpria, but as the war continued and their group grew slightly, they found out that the government had been infiltrated and some of the leaders had been replaced by impersonators, and they were branded as outlaws by both sides of the conflict."

"Wow, that would terribly suck." Asuma grimaced.

"Yes, but there was on more side in the war, the side that the Lifemaker thought to be his: the Royal family of Vesperatia or more precisely, the two imperial princesses." Eva smiled sadly. "The Twilight Imperial Princess was at that time being used as a medium in the capitol's protection, converting the spells that were aimed their way into pure magical energy or simply erasing them if they were too strong for that."

"That sounds like…" Shikaku began.

"Like a human weapon, like a Jinchuriki." Asuna said, her eyes closed in pain. "On top of the Royal Palace, on a platform that held a powerful seal that directed the Magic Cancel around the capitol, shackled and brainwashed to think that she is nothing, used for decades this way… some childhood I had, huh?" she smiled weakly.

"You mean…" Tenzo, the ANBU captain that had been allowed to stay behind, whispered.

"Yes, it was me. My birth name is Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, also known as the Twilight Imperial Princess." Asuna confirmed, followed by loud exclamations of denial and disbelief.

"**SILENCE!"** Naruto roared as he unleashed his Magia Erebea, while also activating this most powerful Sharingan-Byakugan combination and transforming part of his body, such as growing his contrasting wings and curved blades from his arms. **"You understand nothing! You know nothing! Now sit down and listen and maybe, by some miracle, your minds my actually comprehend something!"**

This got his point across as everyone quieted down, Asuna sending him a grateful smile.

"Since we've revealed Asuna's direct involvement, I think it would be okay to give some other important names." Chisame pointed out.

"True. Let's start with the Ala Rubra and go from there." Konoka smiled.

"Well, first off, we have the leader of Ala Rubra, Nagi Springfield, who was named the 'Red Haired Demon' by his enemies and the Thousand Master by his allies, the man of a thousand spells." Negi began.

"Wow, did he truly know a thousand spells?" Jiraiya inquired curiously.

"Nah, Nagi was an idiot. He only knew six spells and had a small notebook from which he read what spells he needed." Eva deadpanned, causing a massive faceplant. "He dropped out from the Magic Academy and went to Mundus Magicus to fight in the war, but he had power, enormous magical power that one in a million had every few decades. A lucky rookie with more then enough courage and conviction." she explained.

"Yes, my father was quite… unique." Negi said, crying anime tears, remembering Eva's memory that he had witnessed. "The real reason he was called the Thousand Master was his most used spell, the Thousand Thunderbolts, the ultimate lightning spell."

"Next we have his best friend and rival, Jack Raka, former gladiator of Hellas. This man was even more of an idiot then Nagi, but unlike Nagi, Rakan had earned every bi of his power through blood, sweat and… well, I don't know about tears." Eva shrugged. "He started as a slave and fighted until he earned his freedom. During the war, he was initially hired to wipe out the Ala Rubra, but… let's just say stupidity like company and that he ended up joining them. Next is Eishun Konoe, a powerful and honorable swordsman form Mundus Vetus, master of the Shinmeiryu style that was created to kill demons. Unlike Rakan who was an open pervert, Eishun was more prudish." Eva laughed.

"Yeah, that's dad alright." Konoka giggled.

"Albireo Imma was another, and while I don't know much about his past, I can say that he was quite an annoying pervert." Eva said, several veins on her forehead twitching, warning the others not to annoy her at the moment. "He mainly used gravity magic, but since he for some reason aged rather slowly, he learned some other kinds of magic as well." she took a long breath and continued. "Another member was Filius Zect, Nagi's master in terms of magic and combat. I honestly don't know much about him besides that he died at the very end of the war at the ripe age of 2600." Eva told her shocked audience. "A member that joined a bit later bringing with him two apprentices was Gateau Kagura Vandenburg, a user of Kanka who had worked for the Megalomesenpria for more then a decade before leaving."

"Isn't this Kanka…" Hiashi began.

"Yes, it's one of our clan techniques, and we won't be giving details on it." Asuna cut him off, a bit emotional from the mentioning of Gateau.

"His apprentices were Takamichi T. Takahata and Kurt Godel. While Takamichi was unable to use magic, he was well versed in hand-to-hand combat and eventually leaned Kanka. Godel ended up as a Shinmeiryu swordsman and political pin in the ass." Eva finished.

"As we were saying earlier, the Ala Rubra received help from the Royal family, namely from Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, one of the imperial princesses. After several attempts, they discovered the roots of the organization named Cosmo Entelecheia who was planting the seeds of war, right in the heart of Ostia itself. This led to the Ala Rubra taking Ostia by storm and freeing princess Asuna, as well as Arika killing her father, who had become a puppet of the Lifemaker, and taking over Vesperatia. Eventually, the war ended when the Lifemaker tried to end the world after kidnapping Asuna. The Ala Rubra fought the Cosmo Entelecheia, Nagi beat the Lifemaker. And they lived happily ever after? Wrong!" Negi sighed.

"The rituall had already begun, and in order to stop it and partially stabilize the world, Arika was forced to make a great sacrifice. She was forced to sacrifice her country. You see, Ostia was special. It had en enormous amount of magic around it, enough to naturally keep hundreds islands afloat in the sky. But they had no choice but to change the ritual from converting the illusionary world into magical energy to utterly destroying the natural magical energy around Ostia." here Eva paused.

"The proud islands plummeted from the sky, an entire culture was destroyed, and millions of refugees had to seek shelter in the surrounding countries. Fortunately, they were able to keep the islands afloat for more then a day and managed to evacuate nearly everyone. But, human nature strikes again." Asuna grit her teeth.

"The politicians needed a scapegoat. And they found one in Queen Arika. They charged her with mass genocide and imprisoned her. Two years later, when it became obvious that she would not reveal the location of the 'Keys' which the corrupted Megalomesenpria senators wanted, she was sentenced to death. The sentence was to be thrown into a chasm where no energy could be used and where vicious carnivore monsters lived. And right after she fell into it, the Ala Rubra struck again." Negi smiled.

"Technically speaking, once Arika fell into the chasm she was officially dead. So the Ala Rubra took this chance to save her. While the others were wreaking through the Megalomesenpria soldiers and ships, Nagi saved Arika and proposed to her. Some timing that man had." Eva shook her head amused.

"After that they went into hiding for a period of time. The Ala Rubra continued their operations for eight more years, right until Negi was born. Then, the remnants of Cosmo Entelecheia struck again and Nagi went missing, the Ala Alba disbanding. Soon after, Negi was born, but Arika died at childbirth." Asuna said sadly.

"You see, Nagi's last operation was rescuing Asuna and bringing her to Mundus Vetus. For ten years she had slumbered, sealed inside a crystal after the ceremony of the Lifemaker. During that operation, Gateau was injured and soon died in front of Asuna and Takamichi. At Gateau's request, Takamichi sealed away Asuna's past and took her to a mundane academy that had been actually founded and was being run secretly by mages, Mahora Academy." Negi explained and all of his former students smile at those warm memories.

"Six years later, Negi's village was attacked by demons sent by the Megalomesenpria senators to kill Arika's son and heir. During the attack, Nagi appeared and save Negi and his cousin Nekane, but unfortunately all the other villagers had been turned to stone by the demons." Asuna spoke.

"Hold on, wasn't Nagi missing?" Asuma pointed out.

"He was. And right after defeated the demons he gave me this staff to remember him by before fading away." Negi showed them the wrapped staff on his back.

"After that Negi dedicated himself to learning magic, becoming quite the prodigy. He graduated before he was even ten, a year early then the usually minimum age and got his first assignment." Asuna finished with a smile.

"So, what assignment did he get?" Asuma inquired.

"Well, first of all, you must understand that unlike the Elemental Countries, in the Mundus Vetus people spoke more then one language. The language we are speaking right now is called Japanese, which was spoken in the country of Japan, an insular country. Negi was born and grew up in England where English was spoken. However, English was a more popular language in the Mundus Vetus and was usually spoken internationally, so it was taught in school in many countries." Chao explained.

"What does this have to do with his assignment?" Inoichi inquired.

"Negi was assigned to teach English in an all-girls school in Japan, the middle-school classes to be more precise, who were between 13 and 16." Chisame deadpanned.

Jiraiya was now bowing to Negi, his new hero.

"Also, his homeroom class was 2-A, which all the other teachers kindly called 'the Madhouse' because of their… enthusiasm." Takane chuckled.

"Most of the Fuhen Clan was originally part of that class." Negi spoke with a wide grin. "Sayo Aisaka, Kazumi Asakura, Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka who was actually Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, Chachamaru Karakuri, Ku Fei, Konoka Konoe, Haruna Saotome, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Mana Tatsumiya, Chao Lingshen, Kaede Nagase, Chisame Hasegawa, Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Nodoka Miyazaki were part of that class. Also, Takane was part of a senior class."

"But… how…?" Tenzo stuttered.

"Later. Also, we my find a few other girls from the class and have them join the clan." Naruto cut him off.

"Anyway, let me give you a bit of back-ground information on them, before Negi met them. You already know about me, and I had my memories sealed at that time and though that I was regular orphan. Sayo was ghost…." Asuna began.

"Hold on, ghost, as in dead?" Inoichi asked shocked.

"Yes, but due to unknown circumstances my soul remained bound in Mahora for several decades." Sayo nodded. "As for how I'm now alive, you'll have to wait for later."

"Kazumi was the class reporter and all-around gossip queen, Yue and Nodoka were bookworms, Ku Fei was a martial artist from a powerful clan, Kaede was a chunin level kunoichi…" Asuna counted.

"There were ninja back then?" Tsunaded asked surprised.

"Yes, but we used ki instead of chakra." Kaede nodded.

"Haruna was a perverted artist, Konoka was Eishun Konoe's daughter and had huge latent magical powers that were being kept secret from her, Chisame was a very knowledgeable hacker and a popular net idol…" Asuna continued.

"Hacker?" Asuma raised an eyebrow quietly, but noone answered.

"Setsuna was a Shinmeiryu swordswoman and Konoka's secret bodyguard, Chao was a genius time-traveler who created Chachamaru who was originally an artificial being, Mana was an assassin, Takane was a mage in training, and Eva was a centuries old immortal vampire, known and feared by most of the magical population." Asuna ended.

"What was a vampire doing there?" Hiashi asked, looking warily at Eva who gave him a fanged grin.

"Nagi sealed her there because she developed a crush on him after he saved her, and she wouldn't leave him alone." Chao chuckled.

"Anyway, as time went on, magic was revealed to most of the class through various circumstances. However, during a field trip to another city, one of the remnants of the Cosmo Entelecheia recognized Asuna. No of us were aware of that, however. Soon after that, during a the school festival, Chao tried to use the World Tree's magical power to reveal the existence of Magic to the entire world." Eva said.

"Why? I mean, you knew what happened the last time that happened." Tsunade pointed out.

"Yes, but it had to be done." Chao shook her head sadly. "Like Asuna said, I was a time traveler. I came from a future where the Mundus Magicus collapsed and the human population of Megalomesenpria were stranded in the nearly non-inhabitable wasteland of Mars. If the world had been warned, then evacuation would have been possible."

"Anyway, we stopped Chao form revealing magic, but the few hints she gave us such as being Negi's descendant and a great catastrophe occurring in the future were enough to help us later on." Negi gave Chao a grateful smile.

"Excuse me, what was that World Tree you mentioned?" Tenzo inquired.

"Ah, do you remember the twelve access points to the Mundus Magicus?" Negi inquired.

"Yes, I believe a gate was built in one." Tenzo nodded.

"Actually, there was a gate built in each later on. And those points were made to release large amounts of magical energy from the Mundus Magicus at certain intervals. The World Tree was one such magical landmark, and it released its magic every 22 years during the Mahora Festival." Negi explained.

"Anyway, during the festival Negi receives some hints on Nagi's location and confirmation that he was alive. So he decided to go look for him in the Mundus Mgicus during the summer break. And of course, most of the magically aware people decided to tag along to help and have some fun. But that's when things went terribly wrong." Asuna grimaced.

"The remnant of Cosmo Entelecheia restarted their operations. They began with destroying the gates between the worlds, and by coincidence they ran across Negi's group, which took the name 'Ala Alba', the 'White Wing'. The remnants used a powerful teleportation spell once in the Mundus Magicus and scattered the Ala Alba across that world." Takane sighed.

"Apparently, the plan was to use the old Gate in Ostia which connected to Mahora to kidnap Asuna and end the Mundus Magicus. They destroyed all the other gates and put the blame on us, making us outlaws, like they did to the Ala Rubra twenty years prior." Negi said.

"Unfortunately for us, we had been followed by some of our classmates that were not aware of magic, and we had to rescue them from slavers while trying to find our other members." Asuna grimaced. "It took us nearly a month but we all gathered in Ostia. But then I got captured and my memories were unsealed. Meanwhile, Negi and the other discovered who I really was from Rakan and the truth of the world from Godel, though Negi had already figured it out. The ceremony started again, and, after brutal and insane training, Negi and the others defeated the Cosmo Entelecheia. Also, Negi had found a solution to the problem. His mother also had some rare and powerful magical abilities inherited from his mother, such as the ability to turn magical energy into matter. Those abilities were amplified by the magical power inherited from Nagi. Using the Great Grand Master Key, Negi used a ritual that spread his ability over the Mundus Magicus, so that in three years time that world would be completely converted from illusions into reality."

"Over three years?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"The human population created more magical energy then the Hellas. By creating more humans first, I would have had more power to work with." Negi told him.

"But, it was not to be. Two years later one last remnant of the Cosmo Entelecheia disrupted the ritual in an effort to awaken his master, the Lifemaker." Asuna sighed.

"But didn't Nagi kill him?" Shikaku inquired.

"That was only the illusionary body. The real body was still hidden in stasis. Anyway, Dynamis, the last remnant, screwed up and merged himself to the Lifemaker, killing everyone in a large area and absorbing most of the magical energy in the Mundus Magicus which was converted into demonic energy by the defective process, into youki. Thus was the first Biiju born, the Juubi." Negi sighed.

"The world was becoming unstable and we decided that we had no other choice." Eva sighed. "The connection between the worlds had been severed and soon the Mundus Magicus would enter the real world. The process to make it real had not been completed, but it was at about 64%. It would be habitable. So we used ourselves as a seal in a ceremony to seal away the Juubi. We succeeded, and the Juubi had slumbered for over ten thousand years before it was awakened and the person now known as the Rikkudo Sennin sealed it into himself, gaining the Rinnegan in the process. When the Rikudo was near his death, he bestowed the Sharingan upon his oldest son and complete control over one's own energy on his youngest, making him his heir. Thus appeared the first Uchiha and Senju. After this, the Rikudo used the power of creation, Izanagi, which he most likely gained from the Lifemaker and Negi, and separated the Juubi's youki into nine pieces, which became the current nine Biiju, and created a seal for the Juubi's body, which we today know as the Moon."

"However, as you well know the Uchiha and the Senju had the ability to tame and control the Biiju. The Rikudo made sure of that, and he also gave them the means to summon a Biiju, a certain orb that contained some of the Juubi's youki. That was what Madara Uchiha used to summon Kyubi in the Valley of the End. There, it was stolen from him by Mito Uzumaki, Harashima Senju's wife, and she sealed into herself. She did so because she knew that those of the Uzumaki clan had long lives and were more resistant to the negative aspects of youki, since the Rikudo Senmin had also been a member of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto took over the explanations. "Later on, before Mito died, she passed on the burden to one of the few remaining Uzumaki, as Uzushiogakure had been destroyed. To my mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Nearly twelve years ago, the day I was born, Madara appeared and stole the orb from my mother and summoned Kyubi, using his Mangekyo Sharingan to make her attack the village. The Yondaime stole the orb back and permanently sealed it into myself along with Kyubi."

"But Madara is still around." Hinata took over grimly. "He started an organization composed entirely of S-rank missing-nin, with the purpose of gathering the nine Biiju and sealing them away, for an unknown purpose. But we do know that the official leader of the Akatsuki possesses the Rinnegan. During our hunt for Sasuke Uchiha, a summon under that person's control attacked me."

"We also know that Itachi Uchiha is currently part of Akatsuki." Naruto smirked. "He's our spy in that organization."

"But didn't Itachi wipe out…" Hiashi began.

"Itachi was ordered by the Sandaime to kill a portion of the clan which was planning a coup. I'm sure you remember how tense things were a few years back. But that bastard Fugaku had a similar plan, killing the ones in his clan that would have oppose the coup. It happened at the same time. And, doubtfully by coincidence, Madara killed off the rest by himself during the same night." Naruto explained.

"We believe that Akatsuki may need Orochimaru's help for two reasons: one, they may need another Sharingan user and they know Sasuke wouldn't work alongside Itachi, so they'll have Orochimaru in Sasuke's body; and two, they need the rings." Ino smirked.

"Rings?" Shikaku inquired.

"The technique the Akatsuki use to seal away Biiju require ten mediums in the form of rings. Because of this, there can only by ten active Akatsuki members at the same time." Anko replied. "And when Orochi-teme defected from their group, he took the ring he received with him."

"Now, I'm almost certain that they don't need all ten rings to seal away a Biiju. But with more members working together, it would be faster and more stable. The real reason they want Orochimaru's ring back is because they lost two when we killed Zetsu and Kisame over a month ago. These rings." Naruto smirked as he revealed the two rings. "What they don't know is that Orochimaru no longer has his ring, but a very convincing replica." he continued and pulled out a third ring.

"Won't they notice the difference?" Shibi inquired.

"Unless they try to use them to seal a Biiju, I doubt it. And they're taking a break from that for three years or so." Naruto shook his head.

"Will Orochimaru really use a crippled body?" Hiashi asked doubtfully.

"He only wants the Sharingan to copy jutsu. One eye is enough for that. He can replace the damaged one with a normal eye or ever one of his experiments. As for not being able to procreate… well, it's Orochimaru! besides, every three years or so, he must change bodies. Also, regarding changing bodies, unless he had a death wish he already is in a new body, so he'll have to wait to another three years for Sasuke." Naruto shrugged.

"In other words, we need to be wary of Akatsuki in three years." Hiashi concluded.

"Wrong. We need to wipe them out in three years." Negi shook his head. "I made that mistake before with Chao during the Mahora Festival, and was almost caught off guard when she started her operation earlier then expected."

"Itachi will be remaining in the Akatsuki for a short period of time, before returning to Konoha and taking over the Uchiha clan. With that, we'll have four rings, and information on the other six." Chao commented.

"I still don't get one thing: if you sealed yourselves inside the Juubi, how are you here now?" Choza frowned.

"We got lucky to end up in the Kyubi, which ended up in Naruto-kun." Asuna smiled.

"We shared some of our abilities with him, among them being my energy to matter conversion ability. He actually surprised me, you know. I never would have imagined it was possible to give us physical bodies without using the Great Grand Master Key as a medium. And yet, he created an original ritual which uses my ability as a base and succeeded." Negi shook his head in wonder.

"Aw shucks, I know I'm awesome. You don't need to praise me!" Naruto grinned.

"At any rate, our current objective is wiping out the Akatsuki. That would be all." Eva concluded.

That night at the Fuhen compound Naruto was in a secluded part of his mindscape surrounded by a hundred clones, each thinking of various hypotheses on Pain or Nagato having the Rinnegan.

"How, god damn it, how?" he eventually lost his temper.

"Hey, boss, chill!" a Kage Bunshin told him.

"Do WANT me to hit you?" Naruto grit his teeth.

"Let's take this logically, okay?" the Bunshin said nervously.

"Alright, let's start over." Naruto agreed and dispeled all the Bunshin and absorbed their ideas before making just one. "Let's see now. What do Nagato and the Rikudo have in common?"

"They both have the Rinnegan, or at the very least very similar doujutsu. Also, from what Jiraiya knows, both are of Uzumaki descent." the Bunshin said automatically.

"Also, both seem to be connected to the Biiju." Naruto mussed. "The Rikudo gained the Rinnegam by becoming the Jinchuriki of the Juubi, and Nagato seems to want the nine Biiju for something."

"Maybe his Rinnegan is a failed version and he wants to fix it by becoming a Jinchuriki?" the Bunshin suggested.

"Possible, but improbable. It still wouldn't explain how Nagato has the Rinnegan." Naruto shook his head. "Also, the chances of the Rinnegan appearing by chance is nil. It had to be an outside factor."

"Well, the only theories that I have right now is that either those eyes belong to the Rikudo Sennin and someone implanted them into Nagato's head..." the Bunshin begam.

"Out of the question. Even if, by some miracle, they were preserved, they would be too big for a child like Nagato had been when his Rinnegan awakened." Naruto busted that theory.

"Or he could be a Jinchuriki and got his Rinnegan like the Rikudo." the Bunshin concluded.

"Plausible, even possible, but which one and why DID he get it?" Naruto asked. "If any of the Jinchuriki had a chance at getting the Rinnegan, logically it should have been me. Kyubi-chan is the most powerful Biiju and with the additional power from Asuna-chan and the others it should have been even more possible. Think about it, the Juubi was being restrained by them. With them actually helping Kyubi-chan, she would be near the Juubi in terms of power. So which Biiju could offer the conditions to gain a Rinnegan?"

"Well, besides the Juubi, of course." the Bunshin pointed out.

"Yes, besides the..." Naruto stopped in mid-sentence. "Could it be?" he whispered to himself. "But, it can't be... I need to check!" he decided as he dispeled the Bunshin as he headed for the castle.

"Kyu-chan, Kushina-chan!" Naruto called out as he saw them along with Mikoto chatting on a terrace.

"Naruto-kun? Is there something wrong?" Kyubi asked, surprised by his disturbed appearance.

"It might be, and I need you two to find out. Meet me at the seal." he requested and darted away.

The three women exchanged worried looks and soon enough the four of them were standing before the cage.

"So, what is the problem?" Kushina inquired.

"You said that the orb of youki that Madara took from your seal and used to summon Kyubi-chan has been sealed into me as well. Where is it? i need to see it." Naruto said, trying to look calm.

"It's in the cage. I'll get it for you." Kyubi said as she walked through the bars and headed for the far left corner of the cage. A minute later she returned with a crimson orb of youki the size of basketball.

"Here." she said as she placed it in Naruto's waiting hands.

"Do you recognize it?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"Yes. Without a doubt, this is the burden Mito-sama had passed on to me." Kushina nodded resolutely.

"Hm, I see..." Naruto mumbled as he examined it with his eyes activated to their fullest. "Just as I thought." he sighted.

"What? What's wrong?" Kyubi inquired.

"We need to assemble everyone back at the castle. I'll explain then." Naruto replied as he slowly walked towards the castle.

About half hour later the entire Fuhen clan was assembled in a large meeting room, many of them being annoyed at being dragged from their dreams into Naruto's mindscape via the pactio cards.

"What's this about, Naruto?" a pissed off Tsunade asked.

"I recently discovered something of great importance and I thought you should all be notified immediately." Naruto began with a frown. "I was contemplating the reasons why Nagato Uzumaki AKA Pain of Akatsuki has the Rinnegan. I entertained the thought that he may have gained it the same way the Rikudo Sennin did, by becoming a Jinchuriki. The counter-arguments were numerous, such as why no other Jinchuriki gain the Rinnegan or any other doujutsu for that matter by just becoming a vessel. I would have had the highest chance since Kyu-chan is as close in terms of power to the Juubi as one can get."

"True, that is quite interesting, but I don't understand where this is going." Negi frowned.

"What if it's not the power level that would grant a vessel the Rinnegan, but the energy signature and properties?" Naruto hinted.

"You mean remains of the Juubi's youki, don't you?" Eva smirked knowingly.

"But it's sealed in you! You saw it earlier." Kushina countered.

"You mean this?" Naruto inquired as he placed the orb on the table for all to see.

"Well, it's here. So what else could it be?" Ino inquired.

"It only partially here." Naruto scowled. "Allow me to make it visible." he added and placed both hands on the orb. The youki began to twist and turn while gathering near his hands leaving behind a mostly empty sphere. What was not empty brought gasps of recognition from all of those that had been sealed in Kyubi.

"That's…" Asuna whispered.

"Impossible!" Negi growled as darkness began to radiate from him. "It should have been destroyed when the Juubi was formed! I SAW it being broken down to energy!"

"Yes, but for how long CAN it stay that way?" Naruto sighed. "Like it or not, as long as this world exists, either as an illusion or as reality, it needs a permanent anchor of sorts. This is obviously the best choice. But it existing is not the problem."

"Naruto, what could be worse then the globe of the Great Grand Master Key still existing?" Mana asked in disbelief.

"The fact that it's barely 15% here and someone else may have the rest of the globe as well as the rest of the Great Grand Master Key." Naruto sighed, followed by a tense silence.

"Do you have any idea where the rest may be?" Eva inquired.

"Well, for starters, I'm nearly certain that the remainder of this globe is inside Nagato and it triggered the Rinnegan in him." Naruto began. "As for how it got there…"

"Madara." Tsunade spoke venomously. "He had it last before it was sealed away into my grandmother. He must have split it before the battle with the Shodaime. That's the only explanation. From Mito-sama it was transferred directly to Kushina and by the time he summoned Kyubi to attack Konoha Pain already had the Rinnegan, Jiraiya told us as much. And since Pain is the official leader of Akatsuki while Madara leads it from behind the scenes, it's even more obvious."

"Yes, it must have been Madara. But about the rest of the Key? That orb is the only thing besides the…" Anko's voice died as her eyes widened.

"Yes, most likely the remaining parts are sealed inside the nine Biiju." Naruto nodded as he glanced at Ichibi, Nibi and Kyubi who looked shocked.

"Naruto, give me that for a moment, I know how to activate its ability to reveal other Keys in the vicinity." Nodoka requested and soon enough she was focusing with both hands pressed on the globe fragment. Sure enough, a glow appeared from Ichibi's and Nibi's abdomens but none came from Kyubi.

"Does that mean I don't have one?" Kyubi asked relived.

"It means you no longer have one." Naruto corrected as he looked towards the representation of the seal where a weak glow was seen. "Apparently, you left it in the cage."

"Why? I mean, me and Nibi also had to slip through the same cage in Gaara and Yugito." Ichibi asked curious.

"I don't know; let's go and see. Maybe we can merge that piece with this one." Naruto suggested and led the group to the cage.

"Well, the glow seems to be coming from inside." Chachamaru remarked.

"Hm, let's bring it closer." Kushina suggested and thrust her hand forwards, a chain made of blue chakra erupting from it and heading towards the glow. It seemed to wrap around the glowing object before Kushina yanked the chain back.

The other end of the chain quickly approached the group with the setting of the globe from the Key wrapped in it. However, just as it was about to pass the boundary it was struck by a stream of white energy that had a dark purple glow surrounding it as well as a dark red stream of energy.

"What the hell just happened?" Kushina asked as she looked shocked at the now melted chakra chain before it dispersed.

"Apparently, it can't leave the cage. The seal prevents it." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What I want to know is why are reiryoku and youki maintaining the seal."

"What?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"No doubt about it, that's reiryoku and youki." Chao confirmed as she deactivated her doujutsu.

"Kyu-chan, can you show us a projection of what you remember of the sealing?" Naruto requested.

"Sure." Kyubi nodded and held up her hand, a hologram of the clearing appearing. They saw Minato summon the Shinigami who they were able to see once it had a grasp on Kyubi. They say half of Kyubi's youki being sucked from her and merged with Minato's soul which they could see floating behind him with the Shinigami's left hand in it. They then saw the still hypnotized Kyubi attempt to pierce Naruto with her tail but being stopped by Minato and Kushina who blocked it with their bodies. And they saw Minato doing the sealing of Kyubi into Naruto. That's where the memory ended.

The group stood quiet for a few minutes, watching as Naruto seemed to tremble with his head lowered and his hair shadowing his face. They assumed that he was crying.

"Minato Namikaze…" Naruto began in an barely audible whisper with his voice growing stronger with each syllable "… you stupid, stu**pid, STUPID FUCK! HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU INTEND TO RUIN MY LIFE? HOW MUCH YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"** Naruto roared as everyone was blasted away from him as his energy spiked and the Magia Erebea became visible on his body, the darkness stronger then ever as claws, wings and a tail of darkness took form before the tail began to split into more as the power he emanated increased.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Asuna called out as he embraced him from behind followed quickly by Eva, Mana, Ku, Kaede, Chao, Kazumi, Anko, Ino, Hinata, Haku, Tayuya, Kin, Yugito, Kushina, Mikoto and Tsunade.

Slowly but surely, the darkness receded and Naruto returned to normal, although gasping for breath in order to keep calm.

"Now, can you please explain to us why did you blow your top like that?" Kushina asked confused.

"It was because what I saw my 'oh so wise' father do in that memory." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"You mean see me into you?" Kyubi asked sadly.

"No, it was the way he sealed me into you." Naruto said as he calmed down a bit more, not wanting to hurt her feelings further.

"You mean using the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki?" Tsunade inquired.

"I mean using it while his soul was merged with half of Kyu-chan's youki and had the Shinigami's hand in it!" Naruto growled. "That's why there is youki and reiryoku circulating through the bars of the cage! It's Kyu-chan's youki and the Shinigami's reiryoku!"

"Wow!" Karin whispered. "That would make the seal immensely more stronger then it would have originally been!"

"It's not the seal being stronger that I'm worried about! It's Minato stealing from the Shinigami! Not only he stole a portion of Kyu-chan's youki, he also stole part of the Shinigami's **freaking hand!**" Naruto yelled the last part.

"So… what kind of consequences are we talking about here?" Tsunade inquired.

"I'm 99,99% sure that when we die, me, Kushina, Kyubi and everyone that had been sealed in her will join Minato in the Shinigami's stomach." Naruto answered annoyed.

"And the remaining 0,01%?" Anko asked trying to find some good news.

"We could get our souls completely destroyed and erased from existence." Naruto answered with a cloud of gloom over his head.

"Well… fuck." Tayuya summed things up rather well.

**A.N.: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it mostly so that the readers that know little of the Negima manga would be clued in.**

**I will point out that everything up to Negi being born is mostly my idea of what happened, or what could have happened. I do not know how or IF Arika died. Also, I made it look like the Ala Alba's adventures in Mundus Magicus were not really important mostly so that the Konoha council won't focus on them as much as they would on Nagi and the Ala Rubra. In reality, the Ala Alba were awesome during their summer break.**

**I know it apparently looks like a bad idea to tell the council all that, but it had to be done, and with the oath preventing them from speaking of it, it's safe.**

**Also, I want to point out that with the end of this chapter I'm hinting on part of the meaning of this story's title. Kudos to those that realize what I'm talking about.**

**The next chapter will be mostly Harem orientated, as I'm sure you'll realize from the title.**

**Also, I have an announcement to make: I'M LOOKING FOR A NEW BETA! Those interested please send me a message.**

**Next time: ****Release and Political Marriages**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Beta checked by KitsuneNoYomeiri.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italics = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirty-six**

**Release and Political Marriages**

"It's finally time." Naruto spoke as he stood in the same rocky area in which he had initially given Eva a new body.

"_Yep, we can finally come out and play."_ Kushina said happily.

"_If you're happy, then you can imagine how I feel."_ Kyubi added.

"_Enough chit-chat, Naruto-kun needs to focus."_ Mikoto silenced them.

Naruto nodded in silence as he inspected the ritual circles before him. They were identical to the ones used before with small exceptions for Kyubi's. There was the glass surface with the pactio circle carved in it. Above it floated large orbs that resembled soap balloons. Within were the seven orbs containing the elements, the orb containing the blood that was to be the base of the body between and orb of youki and one of reiryoku. The difference Kyubi's circle had was that she did not had an additional youki or reiryoku orb to be sealed in her placed in the front, since as a biiju her limit of youki was nine tails worth and she would react violently to the reiryoku. Kushina and Mikoto however were going to have one tail of youki each sealed in them.

With one last glance at the ensemble, Naruto stepped up to Kushina's ritual circle as it was decided that she went first, as Mikoto was nervous and Kyubi was to be last. As he took out a pactio card, he couldn't help but blush at the memory it brought.

_Flashback_

"Well, we can figure this out some other time, preferably after we know more about the seal, reiryoku and the Shinigami itself." Chao mused after nearly an hour of talking about them ending up in the Shinigami's belly. "The best we can do right now is put as much distance as possible between us and the seal, to thin the connection as much as possible."

"What do you mean?" Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"We need to get you and Kyubi out of here, as you two were the direct targets of the seal. Mikoto as well, even though it's not really an emergency for her." Chao explained.

"You're right." Naruto nodded in agreement. "With all the commotion going on from Uke teme's defection, we didn't make any preparations at all."

"Well then…"Haruna began with a perverted grin, "why don't you do that right now?"

"Do what?" Kushina inquired. Kyubi had hinted that there were a few preparations to be made, but had refused to 'spoil the surprise'.

"The pactios, of course!" Ino said with a wide grin. "So that Naruto-kun can summon your souls to give them physical bodies."

"A pactio?" Mikoto asked with wide eyes and a deep blush.

"Yep." Kyubi grinned. "And I believe that I need to make one as well, this time as a Ministra."

"Well, let's start then." Karin suggested. "Kushina-san will do the blood pactio since they're related, so you should get that out of the way first."

"Actually, Naruto and Kushina should do a spiritual pactio first so that she can pass her ability with chakra chains to Naruto." Negi suggested. "There is a possibility that she may not be able to make them using her new body, and it would be a waste for it to disappear. This way, it will just become another bloodline or latent ability."

"Good thinking Negi." Eva nodded. "After the pactio, your chakra will mix with Naruto's sometimes and that ability may fade away."

"Well, let's do this." Naruto nodded and soon enough found himself facing Kushina in a magic circle.

They both cut their right palms and joined their hands. And waited. And waited. And waited…

"This isn't working at all." Naruto remarked.

"Indeed, the circle is not reacting at all." Chachamaru observed and was reminded of her own pactio when she though it wasn't going to work, but the circle still reacted until it formed the card.

"Hm, I think I know what the problem is." Chisame mused.

"Oh?" Eva looked at her curiously.

"Kushina is pure Uzumaki right now. Naruto on the other hand has blood from so many people that they seem too distantly related to each other to be part of the same family." Chisame revealed her theory.

"So a blood pactio won't work." Naruto said as he and Kushina looked at each other with deep blushes.

Kushina continued to look at him for a few more moments before shrugging.

"Oh well, we'll just have to do it the usual way." the red haired Uzumaki said before she quickly leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips with her own.

Naruto was momentarily startled by her action and looked at her with wide eyes as the circle began to bask them with its light, before he closed his eyes with a small smile and deepened the kiss as he slightly opened his mouth and licked Kushina's lower lip, asking for entry.

Kushina herself was surprised by his forwardness as well but she immediately obliged to his silent request by engaging him in a battle of tongues that lasted for a few minutes, until Kyubi decided to point out to them that the spiritual pactio was done and that they can continue after she buries the changes in Naruto's DNA.

Kyubi seemed to have decided to surpass Kushina's performance as she kissed Naruto for several minutes, her chakra burning the secret of the chakra chains into Naruto's own chakra and blood, though of course it was slightly altered to suit him more.

After that came the real pactios. Kushina decided to go first and she shared a small smile with Naruto before they kissed again as the magic of the pactio circle washed over them. At one point during the pactio Naruto broke the kiss and used his elongated canines to bite Kushina's neck, the seven cornered star appearing soon enough. Eventually, the light faded as a pactio card materialized and the kiss ended. The card showed Kushina in her combat attire, which was one of an ANBU captain though Naruto doubted that ANBU are allowed to dress in red with only a few black armor pieces. In her hand was a katana that seemed covered in blood. Beneath Kushina's name was written "Rubrum Mortis", which his meager knowledge of Latin told him, meant "The Red Death". Also, while not really distinguishable, Naruto noticed the twin rings she wore, which had the kanji for "Blood" shining crimson.

"You know, this sword looks a lot like my old blade, the "Ketsueki Shinigami"." Kushina mused as she inspected the card.

"Well, I doubt it's the same katana since you tossed the pieces into a volcano after it broke during that ANBU mission." Mikoto remarked dryly.

"Well, it may be a replica of it. That's what pactio weapons usually are, like my Tessaiga for instance." Naruto pointed out.

"True. I really hope that's the case. You see, it was made to absorb the blood of the enemies I cut with it and use the iron to fix itself, just like the Kubikiribōchō." Kushina smiled.

"Well, we can check that later on some opponents. We have two more pactio to make right now." Eva pointed out and Mikoto replaced Kushina on the pactio circle next to Naruto.

"Well…" Naruto began but was immediately silenced by Mikoto's lips that smashed into his.

Mikoto had not wasted any time and soon enough their tongues intertwined as she kissed him hungrily. She was a bit disappointed when he broke the kiss, but that passed quickly as the feeling that came over her when he bit her neck almost brought her to her knees. They resumed the passionate kiss and completely ignored the pactio card appearing. They only broke apart when Kushina began to tickle Mikoto's sides, making her yelp and ending the kiss.

To say the least, the Uchiha woman was embarrassed of losing control of herself like that and avoided everyone's eyes as she inspected her pactio card. It was relatively similar to Kushina's, also showing Mikoto in her ANBU captain outfit, though it lacked red and was mostly black, with only a few white articles. She also held a katana, the blade being the purest white, with an aura similar to a feather surrounding it. She also wore twin rings with the kanji for Light in pure white. Below her name was written "Illusin Niveus" which meant "White Illusion".

"Well, it doesn't look familiar. I used a regular tanto while in ANBU." Mikoto said with a frown.

"Give me a few days and I'm sure I'll find something on it with my artifact." Yue promised.

"And there was one." Naruto said amused as Kyubi stalked into the circle before putting her hands around his neck and kissing him passionately. Soon enough he bit her neck and the card appeared.

The card showed Kyubi in her regular attire, the only difference being the nine fluffy tails weaving behind her that she usually kept hidden. In her hand was a silver sword who's pommel was decorated with a silver skull. Also, like her fellow Biiju, she also wore rings that showed her rank, Nine.

_Flashback end_

With a sigh, Naruto bit his thumb and allowed the blood to fill the circle carved in the glass beneath him before sending the pactio card into the center of the large bubble as he called out the command.

"_**Ēvocem Tē!, Usumaci Cusiina!"**_ Naruto chanted and the card glowed before taking the ghostly form of Kushina that gave him a smile before the ritual continued.

Several hours later, the group composed of Kushina, Mikoto and Kyubi was approaching the gate of Konoha, having split up from Naruto so that they could enter Konoha legally. He in the meantime was waiting in Tsunade's office for them to sign a few documents before leading them home.

"Well, I must admit it's great to walk under the open sky once again." Kyubi smile as she looked at the passing clouds above her.

"I've been awake in Naruto's mindscape for only a few weeks, but it was still boring as hell to sit around the castle, either training or reading." Kushina agreed.

"I've not been awake for long, but considering that Fugaku forbid me to leave the house for several months before the Massacre…" Mikoto sighed in annoyance..

"Want me to use the _**Edo Tensei**_ so that you can beat him up?" Kyubi offered.

"No thanks; maybe later, after Itachi returns." Mikoto chuckled.

"I wonder if the supposedly immortal puppets of the _**Edo Tensei**_ would survive the wrath of two scorned Uchiha." Kushina said amused.

"Well, I don't know about killing him, but turning his brain to mush with a Tsukuyomi sounds good enough for me." Mikoto said sadistically, a dark gleam in her eyes.

Before the other two could reply, sounds of conflict were heard from nearby.

"Kushina-chan?" Mikoto inquired.

"Just a second." Kushina mumbled, her eyes closed in concentration. With the increase in chakra capacity and the tail of youki sealed in her, her chakra control wasn't good enough to automatically sense others in a certain range like she used to. "Twenty one signatures, three of which are kage level, nine are jounin level and the rest are mid to high chunin level. But among the Kage level ones, two have youki in their chakra coils."

"So they're either Jinchuuriki or have some jutsu that they used to absorb chakra from a Jinchuuriki. If they tried to absorb from a biiju, they would have died in a few minutes from youki poisoning." Kyubi concluded as she and the other two took out their pactio cards.

"We don't have any other equipment on us at the moment, so it would be best to have our artifacts already out." Mikoto suggested.

"_**Adeat!"**_ the three called out and the three swords materialized in their hands in a flash of light. With a nod, the three women sprinted towards the sounds of battle.

When they arrived, they were a bit surprised by what they saw. Of all the things they were expecting, from Oto ninja and Akatsuki spies to random missing nin, ninja from Iwa that included the Tsuchikage and ninja from Suna that included the Sabaku siblings and elder Chiyo, each group with half a dozen ANBU escorting them. Said ANBU now fighting each other while the others were watching each other warily.

"What are they doing here?" Kyubi inquired curiously.

"They must be heading to Konoha for some reason. They're too close for anything else." Mikoto mused.

"As for why they're fighting, I don't really know. It might have something to do with the Tsuchikage running across a Jinchuuriki, or rather former Jinchuuriki." Kushina suggested.

"What should we do? They're just outside the range of Konoha's ANBU patrols." Mikoto pointed out.

"As much as I would like to see them fight, it would look pretty bad if a kage died on Konoha's doorstep." Kyubi grimaced.

Before the others could say anything, they all sensed a sudden spike of chakra. Looking towards the Tsuchikage, they saw that the origin of the chakra spike was a transparent cube within the Tsuchikage's hands that had a glowing white sphere inside.

However, just as the old kage was about to throw it, a sudden killer intent crashed upon the Iwa and Suna ninja. Onoki looked around warily, keeping his jutsu in his hands, reserving it for the person that could unleash such a terrifying killer intent if needs be.

"That's enough! Everyone stand down now!" Kyubi ordered as she and her two companions appeared in the middle of the battleground. Seeing that nobody was listening, Onoki in particular, she narrowed her eyes and tripled her killer intent. **"I said NOW!"** she roared, causing everyone, even her companions, to tremble.

"That goes for you as well, Tsuchikage, unless you want to start a war with Konoha of course." Kushina told Onoki who reluctantly allowed his jutsu to dissipate.

"Suna nin, why are you here?" Mikoto inquired.

"We are heading for Konoha to discuss the details of an alliance between Suna and Konoha, as we agreed beforehand. Or rather renewing the alliance." Gaara replied as he looked at Kyubi curiously.

"I see…" Kushina mused. "I was not informed of this."

"The agreement was for us to arrive two weeks from now, but recent information provided by Jiraiya of the Sannin convinced us that doing this sooner would be better." Gaara explained.

"I see. And the pervert probably forgot to tell us. He's probably still peeping in some bath-house as we speak." Kushina groaned.

"What about you, Iwa nin? Especially you, Tsuchikage-sama, at your age I wouldn't suspect you came all this way just to see the sights." Kyubi smirked.

"Funny, very funny." Onoki narrowed his eyes further. "In fact, we're here to discuss some information given to us by a member of Konoha some time ago."

"You mean what Naruto-kun told you about the Akatsuki?" Kushina inquired.

"Yes. I did not know this was common knowledge." Onoki pointed out suspiciously.

"Being part of the same clan gives you the chance to hear things." Kyubi said evasively. "By the way, Iwa got involved big time in the Akatsuki business recently."

"What do you mean?" Onoki asked surprised.

"Deidara joined." Mikoto informed him.

"**What?"** Onoki roared.

"Let's go to the Hokage tower and we can discuss there." Kushina suggested.

"An excellent idea." Gaara nodded.

"Lead the way." Onoki said annoyed.

After sharing a glance, Kyubi, Mikoto and Kushina nodded and headed towards Konoha, the two groups following them.

"_Naruto-kun, we ran into some trouble."_ Kushina contacted their Magister.

"_What happened? Are you okay?"_ Naruto asked worried.

"_We're fine. We ran into a group from Suna and one from Iwa that were fighting. Apparently, the Iwa nin are here to talk to Tsunade about Akatsuki and the Suna nin are probably for the same reason."_ Kyubi said.

_"Gaara's here already?"_ Naruto asked surprised.

_"Yeah, he, his siblings, some granny and six ANBU."_ Kushina replied.

_"Damn, I'll send a few Kage Bunshin to prepare rooms for them. What about the Iwa nin?"_ Naruto inquired.

_"Surprising enough, the Tsuchikage himself is here. He has a jounin, a chunin, six ANBU and an old guy with red hair that is a Jinchuuriki."_ Kyubi answered.

_"A Jinchuuriki? Do you have any idea who he holds?"_ Naruto asked curiously.

_"Either Yonbi, Gobi or Nanabi."_ Kyubi replied. _"Sanbi and Rokubi are in Kiri and Hachibi is in Kumo. I think it's either Yonbi or Gobi, since he doesn't have chakra levels high enough to be the container of the Nanabi."_ she pointed out.

_"Hm, well I'll have Ichibi and Nibi stay out of sight in case he could detect them. Also, I'll ask Negi, Asuna and Eva to be at the Hokage tower as well in case we need to subdue him. See you soon."_ Naruto ended the telepathic conversation.

About ten minutes later the large group reached the Konoha gates and stopped before the two chunin guards.

"Good day. We were informed of your arrival: Kyu Fuhen, Kushina Fuhen, Mikoto Fuhen, leading the envoy from Suna of ten and the envoy from Iwa, also ten members." Izumo read from a clipboard.

"How did you know of our arrival?" Kitsuchi inquired.

"Now, now, you should know better then to expect a shinobi to reveal his secrets." Kotetsu smirked.

"Anyway…" Izumo rolled his eyes at his partner's antics "…the ANBU accompanying you are to follow the two ANBU waiting on the rooftops and receive instructions on where they will be allowed to go. If they try anything funny, all you'll get back from them will be their masks. Hokage's orders." Izumo added as he sensed that Onoki was about to complain. "You can take up to three of them with you at your meeting if you desire."

"Very well. ANBU, all of you go and get your instructions." Chiyo ordered and the ANBU stared at her for a moment until Gaara released a burst of killer intent and they took off at top speed.

"Hm, fine, you six go as well." Onoki ordered, not wanting to look scared of possible attacks. The six Iwa ANBU took off immediately.

"Anything else?" Kyubi inquired.

"Lord Fuhen is expecting you three at the Hokage Tower to sign some documents. And please put those swords away." Izumo added the last part glancing at the ominously looking swords.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot about them." Kushina said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

One by one the three whispered _**"Adeat!"**_ and the swords returned to their card form. At this Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and she began to whisper furiously in Onoki's ear, making the old man raise and eyebrow but keep silent.

The group was then lead into the village by the three Fuhen. As they approached the Hokage Tower they got quite a few glares, mainly the Iwa nin because of the animosity between Konoha and Iwa after the Third Great Ninja War, but Gaara as well from a few ninja that knew of his (former) status as a Jinchuuriki. Just as they were nearly at their destination an older ninja jumped in front of the group while finishing a stream of handsigns.

"Die Iwa scum! _**Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!**_" the man called out as he spat a huge fireball at the Iwa nin, most likely using nearly half of his chakra reserves.

"Annoying idiot." Kushina sighed as Mikoto stepped in from of the fireball, her Eien Mangekyo Sharingan blazing.

"_**Amaterasu!"**_ the last female Uchiha called out and the fireball was almost instantly consumed by black flames that disappeared a few moments later.

The ninja that had launched the jutsu stared in shock at Mikoto for a few seconds before he gasped for breath as he found Kushina's fist in his gut. Normally he would have jumped back, but that had not been an ordinary hit. No, Kushina's knuckles were emanating the Magic Cancel and the hit had completely destroyed all the chakra the man had in his sixth 'Chakra Gate', the Keimon, that was located in the stomach, thus disabling him for a few days. She then watched as he fell to his knees and raised her hand snapping her fingers twice. Moments later, two Konoha ANBU had appeared grabbing the fallen ninja.

"Give Anko a message from me; tell her that Kushina wants her to take her time with this one." Kushina instructed. The ANBU nodded and Shunshin'd away with the prisoner. "Well, let's go." she said to her escorts and headed for the Tower, the others following.

When they arrived at the Tower they were instructed to go to Tsunade's office. When they finally entered said office they were greeted by a rather odd sight: three Kage Bunshin of Tsunade were doing the paperwork, Sarutobi was chatting with Negi and Naruto, while Eva and Asuna were watching the original Tsunade berating a heavily bandaged Jiraiya.

"…and what the hell were you thinking, not telling me that the Suna ambassadors are coming sooner? You have enough time to peak at the bath-houses in three towns between Suna and Konoha, and yet you don't have enough time to send a messenger toad! Just wait until Kushina gets her hands on you! She still owes you a beating for that time when…" Tsunade stopped her rant when Kushina cleared her throat.

"Thank you for reminding me of that, Tsunade-sama, I had forgotten about that." Kushina said as she glared at the Toad Sannin.

"Don't look at me, Ero-sennin, I'm not helping you get out of that. I'll be to busy selling tickets to the kunoichi that want to see you getting neutered." Naruto smirked as Jiraiya's eyes widened in horror before he jumped out the window.

"You tagged him with a tracker, right?" Kushina asked Naruto.

"He's not going anywhere." Naruto confirmed with an evil grin.

"Ahem." Tsunade cleared her throat as she looked at the foreigners. "Welcome to Konoha."

They nodded and thanked her, all except Onoki who was staring at the Kage Bunshin with a blank expression.

"Oi, Onoki!" Sarutobi called with a grin as he held his hand out, as if expecting to be given something.

Onoki looked at him, at his open palm, scowled and approached Sarutobi while taking out his wallet. He counted 2000 ryo and placed them in Sarutobi's open hand.

"Annoying all monkey… fine, you win on both counts: the secret to paperwork and retiring before me. When I get home, I'm learning that damn Kage Bunshin jutsu too. They don't last long, but they're good for good enough for this thing." Onoki grumbled.

"Victory is so sweet." Sarutobi chuckled.

"So you made Hokage, eh, slug girl?" Chiyo asked Tsunade as they shook hands.

"Yes, nice to see you too, you old prune." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

"At least I'm not hiding my age behind a genjutsu." Chiyo taunted.

"Oh, but who said I'm using a genjutsu?" Tsunade smirked. "You may not have heard, but when I returned to Konoha I joined the Fuhen Clan. I'm sure you at least know that one of the bloodlines gives us eternal youth."

"You don't say…" Chiyo narrowed her eyes.

"Can we get on with this before any of the old geezers croak and I have to wipe out a whole village when they retaliate?" Eva asked in a bored voice.

This caused Sarutobi, Onoki and Chiyo to glare at her. However, the first to speak up was the Jinchuuriki from Iwa.

"What **the?"** Roshi asked in a distorted voice as he grabbed his head in pain, a bit of youki coming out of him.

"What's wrong? Calm down, old man, we don't want to put you down, but we will if you do something as stupid as loosing control of your biiju." Asuna threatened as she summoned her giant blade.

"No! It's just that… he's trying to say something about the blonde girl! Something about magic… and vampires…" Roshi grounded out as he tried to regain control.

"Tell him to calm down." Negi instructed as Naruto discretely sealed the room. "We're not going to hurt him."

"He's saying that he's as 'she'… and that 'Baka-Negi' shouldn't be telling her to calm down…" Roshi grunted.

"What else is she saying?" Naruto inquired as Eva, Asuna and Negi discretely created a wall of Magic Cancel in front of Roshi while Kyubi, Kushina and Mikoto did the same thing behind him, though with much greater difficulty due to their lack of experience with it.

"Something about missing 'Baka-Negi' and 'Asuna-no-baka' and even the 'Dark Evangel', something about an 'Ostia', sealing and the… 'Juubi'?" Roshi asked in shock.

"Alright, tell her to calm down or I'll drain her blood dry and turn her into my minion." Eva said annoyed as her sclera became black and a dark aura surrounded her.

Almost instantly Roshi's troubles ended.

"She's whimpering now…" Roshi said in disbelief.

"Oh brother!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hey, old man, what's your name?"

"My name's Roshi. And before you ask, I hold Yonbi no Saru(Four-Tailed Monkey)" Roshi said.

"Do you know Kage Bunshin?" Kyubi asked.

"Um, yes, I did pick up that jutsu some time ago." Roshi confirmed hesitantly.

"Perfect! Here's what I want you to do: tell Yonbi to take a human form inside the her prison and then use her youki in making a Kage Bunshin while focusing on her." Kyubi instructed.

"Do it." Onoki nodded, wanting to get this over with.

With a hesitant nod, Roshi focused the Yonbi's youki and created a Kage Bunshin. But, to his surprise, the only thing it seemed to have in common with him was the fiery red hair.

"**Negi!"** the red haired girl called out as she tackled the mage to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"A-Anya?" Negi spluttered.

"Anya-chan?" Asuna stared in wonder.

"The brat?" Eva blinked in surprise.

"Well, I didn't see this coming." Naruto commented.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Tsunade asked.

"No, not really. We'll have to find out first." Naruto said as he pulled out Nodoka's pactio card. _**"Adeat!"**_ he called out and the Diarium Ejus appeared floating before him, the Comptina Daemonia on his right index finger and the Auris Recitans on his ear, another clip on the book. "Girl." Naruto said, gaining Anya's attention. "What is your name?"

"Anya Cocolova." Anya replied while only visible to Naruto appeared written in mid-air 'Anastasia Yurievna Cocolova'. "Hey! That's Nodoka's artifact! How the hell can you use it, or even have it for that matter?" Anya asked suspiciously.

"Forget that, we can talk later." Naruto said while giving a meaningful glance at the foreigners. "She's telling the truth." he announced to the entire room.

"I do not understand. I though you said biiju don't take human names out of principle." Gaara pointed out.

"I don't get it either." Onoki muttered.

"Well, when the first biiju was born, the Juubi, a lot of people died and were absorbed by it. Apparently, not all their souls passed on and, when the Rikudo Sennin split the Juubi into the nine current biiju, from Ichibi to Kyubi, Anya's soul took over the position and youki of the Yonbi no Saru." Naruto theorized.

"Not the entire time." Anya shook her head. "I only became conscious after I was first sealed into a human. Before then, the spirit of the monkey the Rikudo gave four tails to was in control. When it was sealed, I realized that it was trying to absorb me or merge with my soul, so I removed his soul and made sure it died with the first Jinchuuriki when I was extracted." she explained.

"Huh, who would have though?" Naruto said amused.

"We can talk about this later, after we talk about the original issues you brought." Tsunade said as she looked from Chiyo to Onoki, both nodding reluctantly.

"We're here for reinforcing our alliance, since my foolish father messed things up so badly." Gaara spoke up.

"We're here to talk about a peace treaty as well as about Akatsuki." Onoki grunted.

"…I must be hearing things." Sarutobi said as he began cleaning his ear with his pinky. "I could have sworn you said 'peace treaty' just now."

"I did, you old monkey." Onoki sneered.

"We need to discuss this with the councils…" Tsunade began.

"Correction, we need to discuss this with your council. I have the backing of my entire council for whatever I decide." Onoki said smugly.

"We have as well." Chiyo nodded.

"Fine, let's head for the council chambers. I'll send the summons." Tsunade sighed. "Kyu, Kushina, Mikoto, sign this please." she added quickly and the three immediately did so, knowing that the papers were for joining the village and the Fuhen Clan.

About ten minutes later the large group entered the council chamber where the clan heads were already waiting.

"Let's get down to business." Tsunade said as everyone sat down. "We can start with the alliance with Suna, since we were prepared beforehand."

"This is the document." Chiyo said as she gave Tsunade an ornate scroll. "It's a near copy of our previous alliance treaty, with the few modifications that we all decided on."

"Yes, everything seems in order." Tsunade said as she read all the clauses and confirmed the authenticity of the Wind Daimyo's seal and signature, as well as the Fire Daimyo's and the entire Suna council's, as they currently lacked a Kazekage. Her eyes then fell on the final clause and looked up at Chiyo. "It seems that all that's needed to discuss before we also sign it are the two who will seal the deal with the political marriage."

"Political marriage?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, just like our previous treaty where we sent a kunoichi from one of Konoha's ninja clans to marry a ninja from on of Suna's, this time they are sending a kunoichi here." Tsunade explained.

"I see." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Suna had decided that Temari Sabaku, daughter of the late Yondaime Kazekage will marry into Konoha." Chiyo spoke.

Everyone looked at Temari as she stepped forward and bowed slightly. She looked a bit uncomfortable, but resigned to the decision that had been made.

"_So the child of a Kage once again is forced to pay for his/her father's mistakes."_ Naruto though a bit angrily.

"Well, we need to decide on a proper groom for this marriage." Tsunade pointed out. "If you have nominations, and I mean proper ones as in a boy near Temari-san's age, please speak up now." she said to the council.

"I nominate my nephew, Neji Hyuga." Hiashi spoke up.

Nearly everyone in the room that knew Neji grimaced. He was not husband material, that was for sure. Temari's eyes were filled with horror.

"I nominate Shikamaru Nara." Inoichi said.

The reactions were better this time, though Shikaku was giving his old teammate an annoyed look for getting him involved in something troublesome.

"I nominate Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen." Hiruzen spoke up from his position as council adviser.

A few amused chuckles followed Sarutobi's words, several of the men realizing what he was trying to do while Naruto was giving the former Hokage a questioning glance.

"Are then any other nominations?" Tsunade inquired. When no answer came, she continued. "Very well, we shall vote on it."

"Shouldn't Temari have a say in this a well?" Anya spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"And you are?" Hiashi began.

"Leaving." Negi spoke as he leaned over to Anya. "Dispel and we'll talk later." he whispered to her and with a nod she turned into smoke.

"She had a point though." Naruto spoke up, mentally thanking Negi for making sure Hiashi's Byakugan didn't reveal any unpleasant information.

"I agree." Tsunade nodded and the matter was closed, even though by Hiashi's expression he did not like it.

"In favor of Neji Hyuga?" Tsunade called out and only Hiashi raised his hand.

"Sorry Hyuga, your Caged Bird Seal is not really attractive for any future mother." Naruto said dryly, getting a glare from Hiashi as he lowered his hand.

"In favor for Shikamaru Nara?" Tsunade asked.

This time Inoichi and Choza raised their hands, earning Shikaku's ire.

"In favor for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen?" Tsunade called out finally.

Here Sarutobi, Shikaku, Shibi, Tsume, Hanzaki, Tsunade and Temari raised their hands, shortly followed by an amused Naruto.

"Where do I need to sign?" Naruto chuckled.

"Here." Tsunade showed him the scroll and a few seconds they were done.

"So, Temari-chan, when will you be moving in the compound?" Naruto inquired.

"As soon as you want me to." Temari shrugged. "I've already said my goodbyes to the few friends I have in Suna, and the things I want to bring with me are already in a scroll I'm carrying."

"Today it is then." Naruto nodded. "I also have a few important things to talk about with Gaara. In private." he added, getting an understanding nod from the fellow former Jinchuuriki.

"Well, now let's move one to the reason Tsuchikage-sama is here." Tsunade spoke up.

"The reason is that in light of recent event, more specifically the Akatsuki organization and others…" Onoki glanced at Naruto "Iwa has come to the conclusion that holding old grudges would not do us any favors when Akatsuki makes their move. So we want to make a peace with Konoha."

"Why Konoha, if I may ask?" Shikaku inquired.

"We've been neutral with Suna for quite some time, Kumo always preferred to stay out of conflicts unless directly threatened and Kiri is too messed up to even contact right now. And it's with Konoha that most of our disagreements have been." Kitsuchi explained.

"What exactly would this peace treaty involve?" Sarutobi asked cautiously.

"Well, besides the usual no-aggression stuff and peaceful cooperation, the only points of interest would be having my cousin Roshi here, the container of the Yonbi no Saru transferred to Konoha permanently, and the other thing would by the ones to seal the deal with a political marriage." Onoki explained.

"And why exactly would you want to surrender your Jinchuuriki to us?" Hiashi asked suspiciously.

"Three reasons actually." Roshi spoke up. "One, I'm retired from shinobi life and wouldn't be of any value to Iwa anyway until the Yonbi is extracted and placed in another container; two, I'm being targeted by Akatsuki; and three, in case something nasty happens, Konoha has the means to subdue a biiju, namely the Sharingan and the Mokuton."

"I see." Tsunade mused. "The Yonbi will remain in Konoha permanently, correct?"

"Yes." Kitsuchi nodded.

"Very well, that's acceptable." Tsunade agreed. "And what of the marriage?"

"Yes, about that." Onoki spoke up. "I think that the treaty would be best enforced if the Yondaime Hokage's son would marry my granddaughter Kurotsuchi here. She would be also transferred to Konoha."

"Yes, it is a logical decision." Shibi mused. "If the Tsuchikage, who represents Iwa's common desires, were to make an alliance to the Yondaime Hokage, who is a hated symbol in Iwa, the animosity on both sides would diminish greatly."

"Yeah, what he said." Onoki grunted.

"Are you okay with this?" Naruto asked Kurotsuchi.

"Yeah, it's okay." Kurotsuchi nodded. "Besides, if Deidara-senpai really joined Akatsuki, then we can't afford to squabble at border patrols."

"That's not exactly what I meant, but alright." Naruto agreed.

"Here's the document." Onoki said as he gave another ornate scroll to Tsunade, who read it and found everything in order. A minute later, it was signed and sealed.

"Well, we're done for today. You're dismissed." Tsunade told the council.

"Onoki-sama, Chiyo-sama, your groups are invited to stay at the Fuhen compound for the remainder of your time in Konoha." Naruto told them giving them a 'just say yes' look.

"Fine with me." Chiyo shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Onoki added.

As the large group approached the gate of the Fuhen compound Onoki and Chiyo kept annoying the hell out of each other.

"You may be older then he was, but you're nowhere near the level of the Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mu." Chiyo scoffed.

"You think so, huh? Well, you don't hold a candle to Monzaemon either!" Onoki growled.

"If you two don't want me to turn your old asses to dust in the next few seconds, shut the fuck up! We're here!" Kyubi growled, unleashing a decent amount of killer intent.

"So this is the Fuhen compound, huh?" Kurotsuchi said as she glanced at the buildings visible above the surrounding wall.

"Yep, this is it." Mikoto nodded.

"Is this what I think it is?" Onoki asked amused.

"If you're thinking that this the former Namikaze compound, then yes." Naruto smirked.

"Former?" Kitsuchi inquired.

"The Namikaze clan, as well as the Uzumaki clan that my mother was heiress to before the destruction of Uzushiogakure, have been absorbed into the newly formed Fuhen clan." Naruto explained with a smirk.

"Hoho, then you must have acquired quite a few secret seals the Yondaime created." Onoki mused.

"Not really, no." Naruto shook his head. "Most of the seals he had are merely modified versions of what his wife showed him of the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu. Hell, even the Hakke no Fuin Shiki that is now on me was made from two Shisho Fuin put together."

"What about the Shiki Fuin I heard so much about?" Chiyo inquired.

"He didn't come up with it, if that's what you're asking. It was a summoning contract passed down in the Uzumaki clan for centuries without anyone using it. He did figure out the correct handsigns and what the summoning scroll was for on his own, though." Kushina replied.

"I wonder who could have made the Shinigami of all beings agree to being summoned." Kankuro mused.

"Someone extremely powerful, no doubt." Gaara replied.

"I don't have any actual proof, but I suspect it was the Rikudo Sennin who managed it. With his power over life and death as well as the full power of the Juubi, he's the only one I can think of." Naruto shrugged as he placed his hand on the crest, opening the gate.

"That's less absurd then the Shinigami offering a contract to someone, at least." Onoki grunted as he followed the blond through the gate.

"What about the Hiraishin?" Kitsuchi asked.

"Oh, well that one was entirely the Yondaime's creation, from what I could find out. In fact, the only jutsu 100% his are the Hiraishin and the Rasengan and their variations, though one may argue that the Rasengan was inspired by the Bijudama." Kushina said.

"Hm? Is it me, or do seem to have a rather low opinion of your Yondaime?" Onoki said with a crooked smile.

"No, we're just extremely pissed at him, that's all." Kushina said through her teeth.

"Oh? What…" Onoki began amused.

"Old timer, last time we talked about this, we almost vaporized everything in a mile radius. Don't. Even. Start." Eva said, her dark aura enveloping her.

"Tsk, fine." Onoki grunted.

"We have a few things to talk about, let's head inside and talk." Naruto said.

Soon enough, the entire group was in the conference room along with the rest of the Fuhen clan.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Chiyo inquired.

"Akatsuki and the biiju." Naruto said.

"What about them?" Chiyo asked.

"For starters, the current members of Akatsuki are Kakuzu, missing-nin from Takigakure, Hidan, missing-nin from Yugakure, Sasori of the Red Sands, missing-nin from Sunagakure" here Naruto paused and met Chiyo's eyes "Deidara, missing-nin from Iwagakure" here Naruto looked at a pissed Onoki "Nagato Uzumaki, also known as Pain, leader of Amegakure and official leader of Akatsuki, Konan, Nagato's right hand in Amegakure, Orochimaru, missing-nin from Konohagakure and leader of Otogakure, who had just recently rejoined the group, Itachi Uchiha, missing-nin from Kokohagakure, and last but definitely not least Madara Uchiha, secret leader of Akatsuki." Naruto finished.

"Quite a number of former Konoha nin are in Akatsuki, don't you think so?" Onoki smirked.

"I should also mention that we killed Kisame Hoshigaki, missing-nin from Kirigakure and Zetsu, missing-nin from Kusagakure, the later being the one who you've been hiring in the past few years, _Tsuchikage-sama._" Naruto narrowed his eyes, causing Onoki to look away.

"I also think that it would be more worth noticing that Akatsuki has the loyalty of two, though not major, ninja villages." Gaara said dryly.

"But wasn't Hanzo the Salamander supposed to be the leader of Ame?" Kitsuchi asked.

"That was until Nagato killed him as well as all of his supporters. Now, he's being treated like a god in Ame, and he makes sure to maintain that image through Konan." Chao spoke.

"But enough about Nagato, our clan will be dealing with him." Naruto said.

"Oh? You think you can take him on when he has a whole village to back him up?" Chiyo inquired.

"I say we form an alliance and wipe out Ame…" Onoki began.

"The reason we're trying to wipe out Akatsuki discretely is to avoid a war." Negi countered.

"As for the reason I want to fight Nagato myself, you can call it a family matter." Naruto added with his eyes closed.

"Still, I find it quite hard to believe the Hanzo was killed…" Onoki mumbled.

"He was getting old. Skilled or not, if his body can't handle it, then it means nothing." Eva sighed, knowing very well what a disadvantage an unfit body brings.

"Also, Nagato is an extremely dangerous individual. He possesses the legendary Rinnegan, just as the Rikudo Sennin. He can freely use the five main elements, Yin and Yang as well as gravity. He has quite a lot of power over life and death." Negi explained grimly, unpleasantly reminded by the Auveruncus Series.

"Impossible! The Rinnegan is just a myth!" Kitsuchi erupted.

"Wrong, it's quite real." Naruto shook his head. "I don't know for certain how Nagato got it, but I have a feeling that Madara is somehow involved."

"Yes, him." Onoki growled. "How the hell is he still alive again? Didn't your Shodaime kill him?"

"Apparently not." Mikoto grimaced. "As for how, we suspect it may have something to do with him taking his brother's eyes, but we don't really have any evidence."

"What about the biiju?" Gaara inquired.

"The Hachibi is in Kumo, the Sanbi and Rokubi are in Kiri, the Nanabi I don't know for sure but I have someone working on it, the Gobi is in Iwa…" Chao spoke.

"No, it's not." Onoki grunted.

"What do you mean, it's not?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Han, the Gobi Jinchuuriki was convicted nearly a decade ago to life in prison after he killed two of our jounin squads. He escaped in less then a month and we have yet to capture him." Kitsuchi explained.

"Did you even try to?" Asuna asked annoyed.

"Of course we did! Do you think we would like a murdering maniac walking around? But why don't you try to capture someone when you can't be five feet from him without getting the air in your lungs boiled! He uses steam and uses it well." Onoki growled.

"Do you even know he hasn't been captured yet?" Eva asked annoyed.

"Don't worry about that, we constantly have a few people on his trail. He probably knows it too, but he doesn't care as long as we can't do anything to beat him." Kitsuchi assured them.

"Anyway, like I was saying, those five are outside Konoha. The remaining four are in this room." Chao finished her earlier count.

Silence dawned for a few seconds before Onoki spoke up.

"I see, so that rumor that the Raikage's niece married into your clan was true. So you're the Nibi Jinchuuriki." he said.

"Yes, my name is Yugito Nii." Yugito introduced herself.

"However, that's not exactly what I meant." Chao snickered.

"Oh?" Onoki raised an eyebrow.

"With the exception of Anya, the Yonbi, that is inside Roshi, the Ichibi, Nibi and Kyubi are literally in this room." Naruto smirked as the three girls showed off their tails.

At this sight Onoki's jaw dropped and Chiyo looked like she was about to have a heart attack, the same for Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi.

"But… how… I thought…?" Chiyo kept looking between Gaara and Ichibi.

"I still contain the power of the Ichibi, just not her soul." Gaara explained, thinking that it would be a bad idea to tell her that he contained a copy of Ichibi's power.

"I… I see." Chiyo muttered as she looked at Ichibi with contempt.

"Don't you dare glare at me, you old wind bag! I know it was you who sealed me into Gaara and made his life hell! Had he not asked me not to, I would have wiped out every form of life in Kaze no Kuni." Ichibi growled.

"But… how are the hosts alive?" Onoki muttered.

"The hosts die at extraction because the youki clings to the body to make it its own. However, I used my bloodline to make for the youki a perfectly compatible vessel, making it leave the former vessel alive." Naruto explained.

"And yes, the same will happen with Anya/Yonbi." Negi smiled.

"She says she's thrilled." Roshi informed them.

"Hold on, isn't this a bit risky?" Onoki said.

"Not at all. The Akatsuki want the biiju, not the Jinchuuriki. We're fooling them by taking the biiju away from the Jinchuuriki they know they're in." Naruto pointed out.

"I see. Fine, do what you want. Just make sure none of them attack my village." Onoki grunted.

"Same here." Chiyo said.

"Now, if you don't mind, it's been a long day? Can you show us to our rooms?" Onoki inquired.

As the group was being led to their rooms, Roshi, Temari and Kurotsuchi were asked by Naruto to stay a bit longer.

"Roshi, can you make another Kage Bunshin of Anya please? We have a lot of catching up to do." Negi requested.

"Sure." Roshi shrugged and Anya phased next to him in a small puff of smoke.

"Roshi, there's just one more thing and then you can go to sleep." Naruto said. "You see, there are actually two ways of extracting Anya: leaving you with four tails of youki as a one time amount or four tails as a volume that replenishes after being used. Normally, we would use the second variant, but you said that you're retired. So if you don't want it, just say the word."

"I see." Roshi mumbled thoughtfully. "Let me sleep on it for a while and I'll tell you my decision."

"Alright. It will take a few days to make the preparations anyway, so there's no rush." Naruto nodded and Roshi left, leaving Naruto alone with Eva, Temari and Kurotsuchi.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Temari inquired.

"A couple of things, actually." Naruto said. "First of all, I want to make one thing perfectly clear for the both of you." he began and the two new girls tensed. "While this is an arranged marriage, I will not now nor ever force you to do something without your consent. It is your decision entirely." he finished with a smile.

"And the second?" Kurotsuchi inquired, feeling warm inside at his words.

"Secondly, it's about what you may call proof of your membership in the Fuhen Clan and as my wives to be." Naruto spoke.

"What's that?" Temari inquired.

"Something like this." Naruto said as he took out his own pactio card. " it grants the owner telepathic connection with the person it was made with, a boost of power when activated, a weapon or other item that complements your own talents, as well as it allows the person you made it with to summon you when within a certain distance."

"Al that in one card?" Kurotsuchi said incredulously.

"Yes. I'll give you the full background story tomorrow, for now just make the contracts." Eva said impatiently.

"Oh, alright. What do we need to do?" Temari inquired.

"You need to kiss Naruto-kun while standing in that circle. One at a time." Eva said as she materialized a circle under Naruto.

"Um… ok. I'll go first." Temari said with a blush.

"Calm down, Temari-chan, it doesn't hurt at all." Naruto chuckled as she joined him in the circle. "It feels quite good, actually." he whispered before claiming her lips.

Temari's eyes widened a bit at his husky whisper but as soon as the circle was lit she understood perfectly what he meant. Her inhibitions gone, she placed an arm around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. She was a bit disappointed when he broke the kiss, but the shivers of delight that passed through her when he bit her neck washed that away completely. As she slowly walked out of the circle a few moments later, in her daze she went straight into Kurotsuchi who was approaching cautiously.

"What exactly happened to her?" Kurotsuchi asked nervously.

"Well, the energy the circle emanates a very powerful aura…" Naruto began.

"If you're compatible to the guy and already attracted to him, it's like an aphrodisiac." Eva said bluntly with a large grin.

"Oh." Kurotsuchi blinked and looked at Temari that still had her eyes closed and was licking her lips discretely as she touched the new tattoo on her neck.

"It doesn't last too long, but people with large reserves fuel it for longer." Naruto said.

"Okay." Kurotsuchi nodded and entered the circle.

Naruto decided to initiate the kiss after whispering "Relax." in her ear. The kiss was not as passionate as the one with Temari, bit it was expected since Iwa nin were trained to control their emotions more then others, except ROOT of course. Still, it only took a few seconds for Kurotsuchi to get lost in the kiss. She wasn't able to bite back a moan either when Naruto bit her neck.

"Wow!" Kurotsuchi whispered when the pactio ended.

"Yeah, it's quite the experience." Eva agreed. "Now, let's see what cards you got."

As Naruto suspected, the girls received rings that had the kanji for Wind, respectively Lava, just as his other girlfriends had for their respective special elements.

With a whispered goodnight, they all headed for bed, Naruto discretely creating a couple dozen more Kage Bunshin to keep an eye on the guests. Friendly or not, there were still Iwa nin in the former house of the Yellow Flash.

**A.N.: Another chapter down, and finally Naruto has a seal that only contains enemies… for now anyway.**

**Regarding the poll on my profile, I'm sad you inform you that you guessed wrong: Mundus Magicus did NOT land in the Harry Potter universe. I guess that you went with the idea that a magic world would be attracted by another, but you missed the one major difference between the two worlds of magic. I guess I'll have to keep you in suspense until the Juubi is… Oops! Said too much.**

**At any rate, I'm opening another poll that concerns the next chapter. It will be up for only two weeks or so, as the result will be featured in the next chapter. It's something that many of you have been asking for months: a lemon.**

**I never wrote one, to be honest, so it will take a while. The next chapter will most likely be out at the beginning of July so that the voting can take place.**

**Read & Review & Enjoy**

**Next time: ****Mixing Pleasure with Lust**

**EDIT: THE POLL ISN'T WORKING DUE TO SITE ERRORS, SO PLEASE VOTE IN REVIEWS AND PRIVATE MESSAGES.**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Ackdam's story "Naruto One Man Team" has inspired portions of this story. If you haven't read it, I strongly advise you to do so.

Chapter Beta'd by KitsuneNoYomeiri.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italics = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

**Mixing Pleasure with Lust**

As Naruto left the room after Kurotsuchi and Temari, he could feel that there was something on Eva's mind.

"Eva-chan, is there something wrong? You're rather subdued…" Naruto remarked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about everything that happened recently." Eva smiled.

"Okay, Eva-chan, good night." Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek and headed for his room, leaving behind a now smirking blonde.

"Oh, it will be. That, I'm sure of." Eva whispered as she sank into her shadow.

Meantime, Naruto was entering the bathroom that was connected to his master bedroom. It had been a long day, with incarnating Kyubi, Kushina and Mikoto, doing a quick C-rank to occupy his time while they were making their way towards Konoha, and getting engaged to two more beautiful girls in the process of signing treaties.

Personally, as he was turning on the shower, he was hoping that things would work out fine between himself, Temari and Kurotsuchi, as well as the other Fuhen. While he did not make any protests to the engagements, he was quite a bit nervous. While he had been engaged to Yugito in a similar manner, the fact was that they were nearly guarantied to get along at least as friends due to their Jinchuriki status. Add the innate perversion common to all of Nibi's containers and the other side of the relationship was promising to work just as well. But Temari and Kurotsuchi had grown up mostly fearing Jinchuriki, Gaara and Han respectively. And while Temari had mostly rebuilt her relationship with Gaara after the removal of Shukaku's influence, a certain level of fear remained and it would take time to be soothed. Kurotsuchi also had some contact with Roshi while she was working on her Yoton, but it was purely professional, not personal. Still, she had not reacted negatively and he hoped it won't come to it.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, he did not notice the person that had slipped into the bathroom until a pair of delicate arms wrapped around him.

"Enjoying your shower, Naruto-kun?" Kyubi whispered in his ear.

Now Naruto remembered something that seemed to slip his mind since he entered his room. Ever since Hinata, Haku and Anko had moved in with him, they had nearly always slept in the same bed as him, enjoying cuddling with him. The same habit had been taken by all of his other girlfriends, though it was obvious that they couldn't all sleep in the same bed, king sized or not. So Naruto had two or three cuddle companions every night he spent in Konoha. Sure, ever since Eva's incarnation the cuddling evolved into make-out sessions, but so far besides the one time with Kushina, Kyubi and Mikoto in the hot spring in his mindscape, they kept most of their clothes on.

And from the felling of Kyubi's breasts on his back, she was at the very least topless.

"Kyu-chan…" Naruto managed to say as he turned his head towards the red-haired beauty before he was cut off by a kiss… a hungry one at that.

"Naruto-kun… I've been waiting for this for a long time…" Kyubi whispered huskily after almost a minute.

"You mean you want to…" Naruto said as he fully turned around, his voice failing his at the sight.

Kyubi was completely naked. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but let his eyes pass over every inch of her body, from her long luscious legs and her shaved pussy, to her toned abs and firm DD-cup breasts, finally settling on her face, with the sultry smile and wanting eyes.

"I want you." Kyubi stated clearly as she closed in to claim his lips once more.

"Are… are you sure?" Naruto whispered as he trailed kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Yesss…" Kyubi replied, her eyes closed in pleasure. "Don't think the others don't want to as well… we just decided among ourselves that we shouldn't make our move until all of us were free… and I don't intend to waste a perfectly good night…" her words being replaced by a purr as Naruto's hands began to play with her breasts.

Their conversation dissolved into a make-out and groping session for a few minutes, Naruto's hands exploring every inch of Kyubi's body while she returned the favor. She restrained herself from touching his erect member though, not in a hurry at all. Soon enough they remembered being under the shower and decided that washing each other's body would be pleasant enough.

As Naruto was massaging a whimpering Kyubi's breasts with excess of foam, he was quite surprised when he felt a pair of apparently large breasts being used to slowly scrub his back, up and down. The pleasant chill that had momentarily filled him gave him a pretty good idea on who it was.

"Eva-chan…" Naruto whispered as a shiver of pleasure passed through him.

"Now, now, Kyu-chan, you weren't going to hog him all to yourself, were you?" Eva whispered huskily as her tongue flicked Naruto's earlobe before she playfully caught it between her lips.

"Not at all Eva-chan…" Kyubi replied, thoughtfully enjoying the way Naruto had squeezed her breasts in surprise. "You've waited long enough… and I'm more then willing to share with you…"

As their eyes settled on Naruto, he gave them a look that clearly said 'I'm a guy, my opinion is obvious'. Soon it was Eva's turn to be washed and both Naruto and Kyubi joined forces to wash her. They noticed that Eva was in her twenty year old form, as there was no way her breasts would have been this big in her previous twelve year old form. The reason was simple: this body was far more sensitive and appealing, and while Naruto wasn't really obsessed with breast size, he had to admit that her E-cup breasts contributed to his blood going south. The fact that he was in his fifteen year old form himself was quite in his favor.

By the time Eva's luscious body had been given a massage by the two, Kyubi using her breasts being an additional source of arousal for all three of them, both girls were having a hard time avoiding using their fingers more. Their flushed faces being sign of the shower being over, Naruto took the initiative and picked them both up by the waist and gently took them to his bed, laying them on their backs. Before either of them could say anything, Naruto dropped to his knees and began using his fingers to stimulate their pussies.

He started slowly with only one finger trailing over their clits, causing a shiver of pleasure to pass through them. Slowly but surely, he put in one finger, then two, and began to pump slowly while using his thumb on their ever-sensitive clits.

While Naruto's hands were occupied, his eyes were not and his arousal continued to grow as the girls were moaning and calling his name in pleasure as they played with their breasts, then each others, finally initiating a hot make-out session between the blonde and red head. At some point they broke apart as their breath hitched and Naruto took the opportunity of their approaching orgasm to use something usually used by kunoichi on seduction missions. With a sly smile, he flicked their clits one last time, this time adding a minuscule amount of lightning mana.

The girls' reaction was quite a sight for the blond male. Both their eyes widened in shock, their mouths opened in a silent scream as they threw their heads back, their backs arching and spasming before they collapsed bonelessly on the bed, drawing large breaths of air. Naruto had meanwhile removed his hands and slowly licking the liquid on his fingers, his eyes filed of lust. As the girls looked at him with dazed but hungry looks, he couldn't help but make an observation.

"You two taste wonderfully."

At this the two girls exchanged a look before each grabbing one of Naruto's arms and dragging him to the middle of the large bed, laying him on his back. Before he could say anything, he felt a delicate hand wrap around his member and he couldn't help but moan slightly.

"I think we should return the favor, Naruto-kun." Kyubi whispered before positioning herself above him in the 69 position. But feel free to enjoy the taste, I know I will with yours." she finished as her mouth descended on Naruto's dick and she gave it a long lick before taking his head in her mouth, her hands pumping slowly while she bobbed her head.

Naruto took her offer immediately and began to explore her folds with his tongue. After only a few seconds though he paused and gave the masturbating Eva, who was looking transfixed at Kyubi's 'work', a 'come here' sign and began to alternate between using his tongue between the girls, his hands alternating fro their folds to their nipples. Lengthening his tongue by a couple of inches went a long way too.

After only a couple of minutes Naruto realized that his control wasn't going to last much longer and gave Eva a look straight in the eye that told her exactly that. She quickly went over to Kyubi's head and lifted her by the chin before giving her a hungry kiss, all the while straddling Naruto's legs. With an understanding grin Kyubi drew back and watched as Eva slowly but surely impaled herself on Naruto's rod all the way to her cervix, though it was still not enough to completely swallow the ten inch monster. While many would have thought that Naruto had used his transformation ability to enhance his manhood, Kyubi knew that quite well that she was partially responsible for it, the mindscape training that was turned into reality using her youki having enhance Naruto's entire body, giving him a few demonic advantages that he had not been aware of… and this was his fifteen year old form…

While Kyubi was drooling from a combination of Naruto's penetrating tongues and her own perverted fantasies, Eva had finally become comfortable enough with him inside her and had begun to move, moaning loudly from the friction and finally snapping Kyubi from her daydreams and causing her to start playing with her breasts, twisting her nipples and sucking on them, Eva all the while too lost in her pleasure to even think of doing the same.

By now Naruto's hips were moving as well, pumping into Eva as he met her descent, his own orgasm approaching. A few more minutes he knew he was going to come and from the look he spied on Eva's face she was on the brink as well. With a final thrust he unleashed his seed inside her, causing her eyes to widen before her back arched as she threw her head back, a scream of pleasure escaping her throat.

Kyubi herself watched as they both twitched for nearly half a minute before Eva managed to slowly get up and allowed the white liquid to seep from her folds, absently taking a bit on her index finer and slipping into her mouth before drawing it out with a popping sound, a satisfied smile on her lips.

Kyubi quickly decided that she wanted a taste as well and her mouth descended on the still hands dick licking it fervently and taking it in as much as she could in her position. After sucking it for a few minutes she decided that she was ready and began moving to split her pussy on Naruto's hard rod before he quickly moved and she found herself in his former position, Naruto staring at her with lust filled eyes as he lowered himself on her and giving her a deep kiss before retreating and spreading her legs and looking in her eyes for permission, the look in her eyes being more then enough.

He slowly slid into her as gently as he could, before he began to pump into her while holding her waist firmly with one hand, the other exploring her body. Kyubi was moaning and trashing, this experience being different then Eva's, much more wild and violent, just like she wanted. Soon enough, she lost control and came, her body spasming for a few seconds before collapsing on the bed breathing heavily. She soon recovered though as she noticed that Naruto had not released his load and after exchanging a glance with the partially recovered Evangeline, Naruto found himself once again on his back while the girls were licking his dick fervently.

When they both stopped he looked at them with a bit of surprise and longing before he groaned when the two buxom beauties began giving him a double tit-fuck. His self-control lasted barely three more minutes as he enjoyed the soft feeling of her boobs while the head of his member occasionally received a lick from one of them, before he grunted in warning and released his load, covering their boobs, faces and hair with numerous strings of cum. His arousal spiked once again as the two girls began cleaning each other with their tongues, licking away and swallowing every last bit of his sperm before the turned their attention to his cock that had only momentarily begun to soften before the arousing sight made it stand firm one again. After the two had cleaned his cock of cum as well, they turned to give him identical lusty looks that clearly told him that the night was still young, all the while all three of them blessing their stamina.

It was a strange sight that greeted the Fuhen Clan members the next morning at breakfast, though the guest and newcomers didn't notice a thing. While it was true that Eva was NOT a morning person and Kyubi's mood was hard to predict, the fact that Naruto looked a bit sleepy made them stare at him in complete and utter shock. Tsunade actually used the telepathic link to check it was really him, earning a response that while a bit sleepy practically radiated happiness. Not at all surprisingly, it was Haruna that recognized the glazed look in Naruto's eyes and after reporting this information to the others they quickly scanned the others and managed to identify it in Eva's and Kyubi's eyes as well, despite the fact that the two of them were trying to hide it after receiving the message themselves. While this earned a few looks of shock and envy from the rest of Naruto's fiancés, Negi quickly found himself cursing Naruto once his own fiancés turned to look at him with sly smiles.

About an hour later when Negi and Naruto offered to accompany the leaving guests to the village gate, Eva and Kyubi found themselves being stared at by all of the girls, Naruto's fiancés in particular, though Tsunade's apparent lack of interest wasn't fooling anyone.

"Well, don't keep us all the juicy details!" Kazumi demanded.

"Hehehe… the juicy…" Kyubi began to laugh sheepishly before her eyes glazed over and began to drool, Eva mirroring her perfectly.

"Aaaand we lost them." Anko deadpanned as she looked at the two spaced out girls.

"That's the effect of the Uzumaki stamina, alright." Kushina nodded with a sigh.

"Still… both of them at the same time?" Temari inquired in shock.

"Did he use Kage Bunshin?" Hinata asked, her nose bleeding slightly as her mind was bombarded by images of countless naked Naruto that…

"No… no need…" Kyubi shook her head absently.

"Hey, what are you all talking about?" Naruto asked loudly as he arrived, causing them all to jump in surprise.

"Nothing!" Asuna said quickly. "Nothing to worry about!"

"Okay." Naruto shrugged before turning towards Roshi who was about to head back to his room. "Hey, Roshi, did you make a decision?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Roshi remembered the conversation they had the day before. "I'll take the offer with the one-time amount. That way, after I exhaust it nobody will have a reason to annoy me."

"Okay, I'll work on your seal before lunch." Naruto said before heading to his office.

"Hey, Naruto! Do you know where Negi-kun is?" Takane inquired.

"He said something about hiding." Naruto said and completely ignored how all of Negi's fiancés hurried to leave. He was too busy chuckling internally. _"To think that they forgot that I hear the telepathic conversations as well if I want to…"_

**************************************************************************Next time: Spell Creation and Unofficial Alliances **


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter Beta-ed by KitsuneNoYomeiri.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italics = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

**Spell Creation and Unofficial Alliances **

The Fuhen were worried.

It had been several weeks since Anya had been released from Roshi's seal and inducted into the clan. The reunion had been the source of celebrations for three days and nights. While having only recently met the red haired girl, the rest of the clan shared the Ala Alba's enthusiasm in making Anya feel welcome.

But soon after Naruto went through the process of adding Zetsu's chakra reserves to his own as well as assimilating his memories. As soon as he had awakened from his meditative state, Naruto had roped Eva, Chao, Chachamaru, Negi and Asuna into helping him create several Diorama Spheres that contained various environments, with the one at the center being a perfect replica of his mindscape, minus the representation of the seal.

When it was done Naruto had almost immediately secluded himself in training or whatever he was doing, as one of the additional security measures he had added allowed the person inside the Sphere to restrict entry, so they rarely saw him. And, as expected, it was Asuna who had first lost her patience and managed to corner him one morning.

"**You will tell us what's wrong with you and what you have been doing all this time on your own, or so help me I'll pound you all the way to Mundus Vetus!"** she yelled, shaking the entire compound as her chakra amplified voice seemed to disable the numerous silencing seals placed all over the place.

It didn't help Naruto at all that she was doing so while he was lying flat face down on the ground with her foot on his lower back and her artifact blade posed at his neck.

"Okay. Now can I get up?" Naruto mumbled.

"Yes, now start talking." Eva said as she and all the other clan members currently in the compound surrounded him.

"Well, the reason I've been… off for a while is because of some of Zetsu's memories." Naruto began with a grimace.

"Did you overload yourself again? Kyubi asked worriedly.

"Um… no. I actually didn't view any of his memories when I absorbed them. Unlike with Orochimaru, I didn't have an urgent need for information. I waited months already. What would a few days mean, right?" Naruto shrugged.

"Then what was the problem?" Haku inquired.

"Well, first off, unlike with Orochimaru, this wasn't a soul fragment, but a full soul." Naruto paused before adding "When I examined a memory, I was also forced to feel his emotions."

"Okay… but while that would be odd, I still don't get what it would be so much of a problem. I mean, you would understand his battles better." Eva frowned.

"Zetsu was a cannibal." Naruto said bluntly. "And every battle meant a fresh meal at the end."

He received no verbal response, but their green faces and Hinata emptying her stomach was more then enough. Even Eva, who had in her youth been forced to prey on humans in order to feed, was disgusted. Sucking blood was one thing. Eating corpses was another.

"So… um… does that mean you…" Tayuya asked shakily.

"**God NO!"** Naruto yelled, white as a sheet. "I just had to come up with a way to get around the emotion sharing part and how to view only parts only parts of memories." he shook his head. "As you know, various memories are represented as books in my mind. So I only have to… blank out the portions I don't want. It just took a lot of trial and error to get it right." he grimaced slightly.

"So that's what you've been up to all this time?" Negi raised an eyebrow. "What did you need the Diorama Spheres for then?"

"Oh, that only took a couple of days since I did it in my mindscape." Naruto said. "No, I was actually working on some new spells, as well as completing the extraction of the Mokuton from that freaky arm of Danzo's."

"Really?" Tsunade inquired as she just arrived.

"Shouldn't you be at your office?" Naruto inquired.

"I left my Kage Bunshin to do the paperwork when the whole village herd that Asuna cornered you." Tsunade waved him off. "Now… the Mokuton?"

"Yeah, I already assimilated it and tried it out. It also came with the renowned Senju chakra control, but as you could guess it didn't perfect my control as it was simply not make for people with THAT much chakra." Naruto sighed.

"And that's saying a lot considering my grandfather had five times as much as the Sandaime." Tsunade said dryly.

"True. I might experiment with it a bit in the future, but I'm not putting my hopes up." Naruto shrugged.

"Experiment?" Tsunade asked coldly, her eyes narrowed in barely hidden rage.

"Not on living people, Tsunade. I'll use some of my Chishio Bunshin." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Just don't do anything that might transfer over to you, Naruto-kun." Anko said worried.

"Don't worry, I won't." Naruto assured her.

"What about those spells you made?" Negi asked with interest.

"Wouldn't you rather see them in action?" Naruto asked with a sly smile.

"Lead the way!" Konoka said excitedly.

Minutes later Naruto, Eva, Negi, Tsunade, Hinata, Konoka, Asuna, Ino, Anko, Kyubi, Haku and Tayuya were standing in front of a teleportation platform within the Fuhen Castle Diorama Sphere.

"Well, let's start off in the forest area, shall we?" Naruto smirked and stepped onto the corresponding platform, fading from view.

"Start off? So we'll have to go to other regions as well?" Negi mussed as he followed.

A minute later the group was standing on a tall rocky structure in the middle of a humongous forest.

"As you might have guessed, the first spell I intend to demonstrate is a wood, or rather plant based one." Naruto began.

"You already made one?" Tsunade blinked in shock. "But you just recently managed to gain the Mokuton!"

"True, but like I told you when we first met, there are spells that use plants, spells that don't require the Mokuton. Still, WITH the Mokuton they are far more powerful." Naruto grinned savagely. "Watch and learn." he said as he turned towards a more humid portion of the forest. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Μητέρα Φύση! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, διψασμένος ρίζες, ακόρεστη καταναλωτές!"**_ by now a large green spiral of energy thorn vines was within Naruto's outstretched hands _**"Καταναλώστε όλα αυτά που δίνει ζωή, απορροφήσει και μεγαλώνουν! Δάσος Δίψα!"**_ he called out as he threw it into the humid region.

Almost immediately, new trees began to grow, but unlike the previous ones they had no leaves and seemed somehow wicked, the way their branches grew in unnatural angles. While they grew however, all the humidity was sucked from the surroundings, everything drying up as every last drop of water or nutrients were sucked by the new forest. By the time it had stopped growing, after only 30 seconds no less, every last living organism among on in the immediate vicinity of the new trees had been killed be an extreme dehydration, most of it turning into a fine dust.

"That…" Naruto pointed at the brown spot among the green "…is the _**Δάσος Δίψα**_, the _**Forest of Thirst**_. As I'm sure you figured out by now, this spell creates a small forest all around the place it hits, sucking the entire area dry of water and nutrients. If a human were to get hit by it directly… well, the mummified pharaohs of Egypt that Chachamaru told me about could be considered wet compared to the poor guy that gets hit with this spell." Naruto said grimly.

"I see… tell me, how long will those trees absorb the surrounding water? It should last more then seconds; from the looks of it, it's in the same leagues as the _**End of the World**_." Eva mussed.

"It depends, actually, on how much power you put into the spell. If you put as much as for a _**Thousand Thunderbolts**_, it will last for a minute. You could add more power to increase the duration, but it would take more control then I have." Naruto admitted.

"I see. I could probably use it then, once you give me the full Mokuton, of course. With the Mokuton and my ring artifact, it should be far more powerful." Tsunade mussed.

"Agreed." Naruto nodded. "Now, there is one more spell that I want to demonstrate here." he continued and began to chant again _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Κύριος των θαλασσών της! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, πηγή ζωής, αίματος της Γης!"**_ by now it was clear to them that the spell was of the water elements as swirls of water surrounded his fists _**"**__**Απελευθερώστε την οργή σας, μετά τον τομέα των ανδρών Υπερχείλιση!**_ _**Μεγάλη Πλημμύρες!"**_ and launched a compressed blue ball of energy towards the dried up region.

As soon as it made impact, it expanded into a humongous large sphere of heavy water, twice as large as the dried up region, immediately crushing everything beneath it.

"Another High Ancient spell, just as powerful as the previous one." Negi said as he watched the water curiously, noticing how much damage it did to the earth. "That water isn't normal." he added.

"Yeah, it's several times heavier then regular water." Naruto confirmed. "It's called the **Μεγάλη Πλημμύρες**, the _**Great Flood**_."

"I definitely want to learn that one." Hinata smiled in awe at the damage.

"Yeah, with your artifact if would be perfect, though you'll need to at least triple your current chakra reserves in order to have any power left after you cast it." Naruto informed her. "I'm also looking into water element bloodlines at the moment. I'm pretty sure there are at least a couple in Kiri, but Orochimaru didn't have them among his blood samples, nor did Danzo."

"Yeah, a bloodline that works in conjunction to you artifact does come in handy." Haku admitted

"No wonder Kin was so happy when she got the Shoton, huh?" Eva grinned.

"Now, what other spells did you come up with, Naruto-kun?" Kyubi inquired.

"I'm guessing they are weaker then these two you've already shown us; after all, few are on a higher rank then those." Negi remarked.

"Well, I DID invent a few weaker spells as well, but there are still a few more High Ancient spells I came up with…" Naruto chuckled at the look on their faces.

"You're kidding, right?" Eva asked in disbelief. "It took me a whole summer to come up with my _**Endless White Nine Heavens**_. Granted, it's above these High Ancient spells, but still!"

"Follow me." Naruto smirked and stepped unto the teleportation platform.

Soon enough they were all in the hot desert area, the 'sun' shining so bright they had to create sun glasses.  
"I'll make this quick, before we all melt." Naruto said before he began chanting. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Ο βασιλιάς του Τάρταρος! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, πηγή των σκιών, **__**μαύρη άβυσσο**__**!"**_ he called out as their own shadows seemed to be drawn towards the black mass within Naruto's hands. _**"**__**Ψυχές των κολασμένων,**_ _**πιάστε τον υρανό! Θανατηφόρα έκλειψη!"**_ he finished and pointed his hands towards the sky.

From within his cupped hands erupted en ever thickening beam of shadow. As it got wide and wider, they managed to take a good look at it and they were shocked to see that the beam seemed to be made of countless zombie-like beings made of shadow that seemed to multiply the farther they got, all the while clawing towards the direction the spell had been fired. Eventually, it faded soon after a good portion of the sky was covered in shadows.

"That… was awesome!" Anko squealed.

"Glad you like it, Anko-chan." Naruto smirked. "The _**Θανατηφόρα έκλειψη**_, or _**Fatal Eclipse**_, captures the target that then gets crushed to death by those zombie-like creatures. You'll have to work on your control a bit though, but your reserves are enough for it." he told her.

"Let's get out of here." Haku requested, sweating profusely.

A minute later they were in the dark jungle area, a place that was mate to never have day or night, only a rather dark twilight.

"Don't watch too closely, or you'll hurt your eyes." Naruto instructed before he began to chant. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, O Θεός του Φωτός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, καθαρισμό αφής, φωτεινότητα της λησμονιάς! Διαπερνώντας το Φως που εκκαθαρίσεις όλες διαφθορά, **__**Δύναμη της Υπερίωνκαταπιεί όλους!**_ _**Λευκής Νύχτα!"**_ he called out and unleashed a bright white beam towards the horizon.

When it hit, it exploded into a huge white dome, about a hundred meters in radius, disintegrating everything it touched.

"Naruto-kun, you are teaching me that spell." Konoka said, leaving no room for argument.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged.

"Any other spells?" Negi asked, excited like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah, but not here." Naruto said and soon enough they were in a rocky wasteland. "I'll show you the weaker spells first before the last High Ancient one." he decided. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Pareo pactum quod servo mihi. Recolligo, phasmatis glaciales! Nivis Striges!"**_ he chanted and suddenly dozens of white owls make of ice materialized around him and attacked a large boulder.

"They look so cute!" Haku exclaimed as she watched the owls with rapt attention.

"Here's another one." Naruto said after summoning a Kage Bunshin armed with a sword. _**"Saxificus Exarmatio!"**_ he called out and the clones' sword and outer clothes were turned to stone before disintegrating into dust.

"Nice." Asuna nodded.

"Here's a fire version of the _**Διος Τυκος**_." Naruto informed them before chanting. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Προέλθει από το πύρινο βάθη της κόλασης, Πυροσβεστική, και καεί εχθρός μου! Σατανικών Πέλεκυς!"**_

Suddenly the fire that had gathered into Naruto's hands twirled, sharpened into an edge and descended upon the half-naked clone, destroying it and creating a large melted slash on the ground.

"That looks awesome!" Negi grinned.

"So, what about the last really strong spell?" Tayuya inquired.

To their surprise, Naruto turned very serious at this.

"Before I cast it, we should go as far away as possible form the teleportation platform; I don' want it risk getting it damaged." he instructed. "And you'll have to watch from high in the sky with some strong shields around you." He added as he grew his contrasting wings and flying away, the others on his tail. Ten minutes later, he turned towards them. "Okay, this is far enough. Shields up." after they were all shielded, he turned away and began chanting. _**"Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ Άρχοντας των Βάθη! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ανελέητο σεισμό, τρέμουν της καταστροφής! Συντρίψει όλα σε χίλιες και ακόμη ένα εκατομμύριο τεμάχια! Τεκτονική Αποσάθρωση!"**_ he called out and threw away the small gray ball that had formed between his hands as far as possible before creating a barrier around himself as well.

The reason for all the caution was revealed to them all as soon as the small gray ball hit the ground. The world itself shook as the impact zone exploded with tremendous force, the destruction growing as is spread outwards as far as they could see. The ground blew upwards into fine dust as even the hardest stones were pulverized. When it finally ended and the group landed, they were no longer in a rocky wasteland. They were in a dusty desert.

"The only one who can be able to control that spell perfectly is Tayuya." Naruto said looking straight at the girl in question. "However, even if you do learn it, I'm forbidding you to ever use it unless you've got no other choice." he said sternly and they listened intently. "And even then, this spell must NOT, under ANY circumstances, be fired in a way that it could hit the ground. It could potentially destroy the world."

"What do you mean?" Tayuya asked, her mouth very dry.

"As you may know, the land we live on is placed on top of several extremely large stone plates, named Tectonic Plates that keep it at a distance from the magma under it. This spell could not only destabilize those plates and cause catastrophic earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, but it could also destroy some of the thinner plates and potentially sink a continent." Naruto explained.

"So I could only use it for flying targets." Tayuya frowned but nodded in understanding.

"Or on the sea if the water is deep enough and there are no islands in the immediate vicinity. You'll be practicing the _**Τεκτονική Αποσάθρωση**_, or _**Tectonic Disintegration**_, in the sea region. I only demonstrated it here to give you all an idea of how dangerous it is." Naruto explained.

"Well, that's the last one, right?" Ino inquired, trying to change the subject.

"For now, yes." Naruto agreed. "I'm working on a High Ancient spell for you, Ino, but it's tricky since it's not really elemental like the other ones." he added.

"Well, let me know when you have something. No rush though, I'm still leaning stuff from dad." Ino shrugged.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to get back to the office ASAP." Tsunade said suddenly. "I just got a message from one of my Kage Bunshin. Emissaries from Kiri just arrived and want an audience with me."

"I'm coming along. I have some information from Zetsu about what's going on there that could be vital in whatever you'll talk to them about." Naruto said quickly and they shadow traveled to the teleportation platform.

They quickly left the Diorama Sphere and teleported directly to Tsunade's office where she dismissed the clones after taking her seat behind the desk before telling the secretary to allow the guests to enter.

A few seconds later the door opened and two people entered. One was a stiff looking blue haired man that had an eye patch covering his right eye. The other was a very attractive red haired woman wearing a dark blue dress that did nothing to hide her large breasts. Her red hair and lips did a nice contrast with her green eyes.

"Greetings, Tsunade-sama." the woman said as they bowed respectfully. "I am Mei Terumi and this is my companion Ao."

"Pleasure to meet you." Tsunade nodded. "This is Naruto Fuhen." he waved at the blond who gave the two a smile and a nod before speaking.

"A pleasure to meet the leader of Kiri's rebel faction and her second in command." Naruto said with a slight grin.

Mei and Ao stared at him wide eyed while Tsunade quickly hid her surprise and tried to not look like it was the first time she heard of it.

"Well," Mei recovered quickly "if you know that much about us, then I suppose we could skip the small talk and get straight to the reason we're here."

"Just a moment please." Naruto raised his hand. "ANBU, vacate this office."

"Do it." Tsunade ordered.

With just barely a sound, the four hidden ANBU left the office and Naruto activated the security seals.

"Go ahead." Naruto said.

"Tsunade-sama, as Mr. Fuhen said, we are the leaders of the rebel element of Kiri, or rather the group that opposes the Mizukage because of the Bloodline Purge." Mei began. "We come seeking aid in removing the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, from power."

"So you want us to help you save your country." Tsunade summarized as she raised an eyebrow.

"Basically, yes." Mei nodded.

"You know, Konoha is probably the worst choice for Kiri to ask save their country." Naruto shook his head as he sighed.

"Indeed." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"May I ask why?" Ao spoke.

"Uzushiogakure." Naruto and Tsunade spoke in one voice and Mei closed her eyes as she winced.

"I don't understand." Ao frowned.

"Kiri helped Iwa and Kumo to wipe out Uzushiogakure before the Third Great Ninja War." Naruto said.

"Uzu was Konoha's closest ally; in fact, even to this day our chunin and jounin wear the Uzu red spiral on the back of their vests." Tsunade said.

"I could also mention that both Tsunade's grandmother as well as my mother were of the Uzumaki clan, which made up most of Uzushiogakure's population." Naruto added off offhandedly, causing the two rebels to wince hard.

"Personal feelings aside," Tsunade spoke, drawing their attention "Konoha has been invaded mere months ago. True, we did not have significant losses, but I sincerely doubt the council would approve of waging war against another nation, even though a weakened one."

"_Leave this to me."_ Naruto telepathically asked Tsunade. _"This is a perfect chance to gain more bloodlines and get control over another Biiju, maybe two."_

"_Fine, but I'm holding you responsible for this._" Tsunade said back.

"I see." Mei said downtrodden. "Sorry to waste your time…"

"However." Tsunade cut her off, gaining their attention. "While we can't declare war against Kiri, we could not be blamed if a small elite group of ninja from a certain clan were to decide to travel through Mizu no Kuni in an attempt to gather more bloodlines. Now if they were to make deals to acquire certain bloodlines with a group that opposes the Mizukage, then it's their clan business and Konoha can't directly interfere." Tsunade smirked.

"I see…" Mei mussed, deep in thought. "And what bloodlines would this clan be interested in?"

"Mei-sama, you can't be serious!" Ao protested. "They're just trying to steal our bloodlines!"

"Ao, shut up or I'll kill you." Mei gave him a grim smile that shut him up.

"Now, now, Ao-kun, don't be a hypocrite." Naruto shook his head mockingly. "I mean, could you imagine what the Hyuga would do to you if they found out that you have a Byakugan behind that eye patch?"

A very tense silence followed, with Ao sweating nervously.

"Can he pass on the Byakugan to his children?" Tsunade asked Naruto whose blue iris was surrounded by the silver sclera of the Gokei Byakugan.

"No, nor can he remove it. There are seals placed on the eye patch that makes it near impossible to remove it in one piece from his skull." Naruto told her.

"I see." Tsunade said while staring at Ao who was avoiding her gaze.

"If that clan were to obtain the bloodlines they want without any real harm to those they take it from, then it is acceptable." Mei decided.

"Good, but there is another thing that clan would want, and it is not negotiable." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Name it." Mei said.

"The Sanbi that currently resides inside Yagura." Naruto said flatly.

"**What?"** Mei and Ao erupted in one voice.

"It would also be in Kiri's best interest for the Sanbi to be kept away from you, same with the Rokubi, though its container, Utakata, is currently missing." Naruto informed them.

"Why would it be in our best interest to surrender a weapon as powerful as the Sanbi?" Ao asked through gritted teeth.

"Maybe because it's because that's what the man that is controlling Yagura wants." Naruto deadpanned.

"What?" Mei whispered.

"Yagura, the man you might have known before the Purge is no more. His mind has been completely destroyed by an extremely powerful genjutsu user. He is now no more then a puppet on strings. And a puppet that contains a demon and controls one of the most powerful Hidden Villages is a particularly valuable one." Naruto grimaced.

"Who? Who was it?" Mei whispered angrily.

"The Sandaime Mizukage and traitor of Konoha, the man that caused the Kyubi attack, Madara Uchiha." Naruto answered.

"Madara… but he should be long dead!" Ao erupted.

"Well, considering that I've fought him a few weeks ago when the last Uchiha in Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, turned traitor as well, he's quite alive and powerful." Naruto remarked blandly.

"But why… the purge…" Mei muttered.

"He fears bloodline users because there are a few that could play on the Sharingan's weaknesses. So he had them killed." Naruto said in disgust.

"I see." Mei muttered as she gave Naruto a calculative look before turning towards Tsunade. "If we are to give the Sanbi to Konoha, we ask in return help in rebuilding after the fighting is over, as well as an alliance between Konoha and Kiri."

"Considering that you are asking us for help, we should be the ones making more demands." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Throw in the Rokubi and it's a deal." Naruto countered, earning shocked looks from the other three. "You know as well as I do that there's no way in hell Utakata would be willing to return to Kiri after his own master messed with his seal and nearly killed him. And considering you can't beat Yagura who holds the Sanbi, Utakata with the Rokubi is even further out of your league."

"That's… true." Ao admitted grudgingly.

"Very well… we accept the terms." Mei decided.

"Good. When do we leave?" Naruto inquired.

"As soon as possible." Mei replied.

"Very well. Be at the gate in two hours." Naruto said and was about to deactivate the privacy seals before he remembered to add something. "Oh, and another thing. The official story will be that Yagura died along with the Sanbi, and that you're waiting for it to revive."

"Any particular reason?" Mei asked.

"To mess with Madara's head." Naruto smirked as he removed the seals and left the room.

Seconds later he had arrived at the Fuhen compound and began gathering those who would be coming along.

"You know, I seriously doubt that they'll give us both Sanbi and Rokubi." Kyubi pointed out as she watched the others prepare, having decided that none of the Biiju should participate.

"I know. They're desperate for allies." Naruto said before adding as an afterthought "Mei seemed sincere though…"

"She possibly was, but leader or not, I doubt that everyone else will accept it just like that." Haku shrugged as she put away containment scroll.

"Haku-chan, you don't have to come if you don't want to…" Naruto gave her a concerned look.

"I have to do it if I want to move on." Haku replied determined.

"Very well." Naruto conceded.

"I'm with Haku on this." Asuna pointed out. "While they may agree to part with the Sanbi, I doubt they'll give up the Rokubi."

"We may have to offer them something, more then an alliance and aiding their recovery." Eva mussed.

"I'll think of something if it comes to that." Naruto promised, his mind already on a certain containment scroll stored in one of his pocket dimensions.

When the small group met up with Mei and Ao at the gate, they were met with disbelieving looks.

"Are you SURE the seven of you will be enough?" Mei asked in obvious disbelief.

Glancing aside at Negi, Asuna, Eva, Anko, Haku and Tayuya, Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he answered.

"We'll be fine, Terumi-san. Perfectly fine." the whiskered blond said.

**A.N.: Another chapter down, and the real action is sure to start soon. Make sure to review. And Yes, I plan on having Mei in Naruto's Harem.**

**Also, here are the translations and transliterations of the spells I came up with:**

**Δάσος Δίψα (Forest of Thirst)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Μητέρα Φύση! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, διψασμένος ρίζες, ακόρεστη καταναλωτές! Καταναλώστε όλα αυτά που δίνει ζωή, απορροφήσει και μεγαλώνουν! Δάσος Δίψα!"

**Transliteration**: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, Mi̱téra Fýsi̱! Epigenēthētō, dipsasménos rízes, akóresti̱ katanalo̱tés! Katanaló̱ste óla af̱tá pou dínei zo̱í̱, aporrofí̱sei kai megaló̱noun! Dásos Dípsa!"

**English****:** "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Mother Nature! Come, thirsty roots, voracious consumers! Consume all that gives Life, absorb it and Grow! Forest of Thirst!"

**Μεγάλη Πλημμύρες****(Great Flood)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Κύριος των θαλασσών της! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, πηγή ζωής, αίματος της Γης! Απελευθερώστε την οργή σας, μετά τον τομέα των ανδρών Υπερχείλιση! Μεγάλη Πλημμύρες!"

**Transliteration:** "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, Kýrios to̱n thalassó̱n ti̱s! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, pi̱gí̱ zo̱í̱s, aímatos ti̱s Gi̱s! Apelef̱theró̱ste ti̱n orgí̱ sas, metá ton toméa to̱n andró̱n Ypercheílisi̱! Megáli̱ Pli̱mmýres!"

**English: **"Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Lord of the Seas! Come, source of life, blood of the Earth! Unleash your wrath upon the domain of men, Overflow! Great Flood!"

**Θανατηφόρα έκλειψη (Fatal Eclipse)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Ο βασιλιάς του Τάρταρος! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, πηγή των σκιών, μαύρη άβυσσο! Ψυχές των κολασμένων, πιάστε τον υρανό! Θανατηφόρα έκλειψη!"

**Transliteration**: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, O vasiliás tou Tártaros! Epigenēthētō, pi̱gí̱ to̱n skió̱n, máv̱ri̱ ávysso! Psychés to̱n kolasméno̱n, piáste ton Ouranó! Thanati̱fóra ékleipsi̱!"

**English**: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, King of Tartarus! Come, well of shadows, black abyss! Souls of the damned, grasp the Sky! Fatal Eclipse!"

**Λευκής Νύχτα**** (White Night)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, O Θεός του Φωτός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, καθαρισμό αφής, φωτεινότητα της λησμονιάς! Διαπερνώντας το Φως που εκκαθαρίσεις όλες διαφθορά, Δύναμη της Υπερίων καταπιεί όλους! Λευκής Νύχτα!"

**Transliteration**: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, O Theós tou Fo̱tós! Epigenēthētō, katharismó afí̱s, fo̱teinóti̱ta ti̱s li̱smoniás! Diapernó̱ntas to Fo̱s pou ekkatharíseis óles diafthorá, Dýnami̱ ti̱s Yperío̱n katapieí ólous! Lef̱kí̱s Nýchta!"

**English**: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O God of Light! Come, cleansing touch, brightness of oblivion! Penetrating Light which purges all corruption, Power of Hyperion engulf all! White Night!"

**Nivis Striges (Owls of Snow / White Owls)**

**Latin: **"Pareo pactum quod servo mihi. Recolligo, phasmatis glaciales…"

**English:** "Obey the contract and serve me. Gather, spirits of frost…"

**Saxificus Exarmatio (Petrifying Disarmament)**

**Σατανικών****Πέλεκυς (Infernal Axe)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Προέλθει από το πύρινο βάθη της κόλασης, Πυροσβεστική, και καεί εχθρός μου! Σατανικών Πέλεκυς!"

**Transliteration:** "Proélthei apó to pýrino váthi̱ ti̱s kólasi̱s, Pyrosvestikí̱, kai kaeí echthrós mou! Satanikó̱n Pélekys!"

**English:** "Come from the fiery depths of hell, Fire, and burn down my enemy! Infernal Axe!"

**Τεκτονική Αποσάθρωση (Tectonic Disintegration)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ Άρχοντας των Βάθη! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ανελέητο σεισμό, τρέμουν της καταστροφής! Συντρίψει όλα σε χίλιες και ακόμη ένα εκατομμύριο τεμάχια! Τεκτονική Αποσάθρωση!"

**Transliteration**: "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, i̱ Árchontas to̱n Váthi̱! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, aneléi̱to seismó, trémoun ti̱s katastrofí̱s! Syntrípsei óla se chílies kai akómi̱ éna ekatommýrio temáchia! Tektonikí̱ Aposáthro̱si̱!"

**English**: "Heed the contract and serve me, O Lord of the Depths! Come forth, merciless earthquake, shaking of destruction! Crush everything in one thousand and even one million pieces! Tectonic Disintegration!"

**Next time: ****The Rebels of Kiri**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter Beta-ed by KitsuneNoYomeiri.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italics = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

**The Rebels of Kiri**

The group of nine, two Kiri rebels and seven Fuhen clan members, had departed as soon as everyone was there. It was obvious for the Konoha nin that Mei and Ao were quite worried about their subordinates, so they did not object to their desire for haste.

"Will we by any chance heading to Wave?" Naruto inquired after ten minutes of running in the same direction he had gone during his first mission outside Konoha.

"Yes. We have arranged for a boat from there to take us to Mizu no Kuni. I hope the captain hasn't changed his mind though: it's getting more dangerous to sail there by the day." Mei remarked with a hint of worry.

"Well, I don't know about the captain, but I can get us to Wave in a matter of seconds." Naruto informed her and the group came to an abrupt stop, with Ao looking at him with suspicion and Mei with wide, but understanding eyes.

"Of course. You are, after all, the son of the Yellow Flash. It should not come as a surprise that you know the Hiraishin." Mei remarked.

"The Hiraishin!" Ao gasped. "A brat your age knows the Hiraishin?"

"Not only does a brat my age know the Hiraishin, but I don't really need it." Naruto gave Ao a bored glare. "I was actually referring to another teleportation technique, one that Eva taught me." here he motioned towards his fellow blonde.

"And unlike the Hiraishin, which was created with high-speed battle as the main purpose, and thus only works for small groups, the teleportation via shadow was created mainly for instant long distance travel, and thus it can support larger groups." Evangeline explained in her lecture voice.

"Then why can't we go straight to Mizu no Kuni?" Ao inquired.

"Because he doesn't have a three-bladed kunai there, or whatever he's using as a marker." Mei deduced.

"Yeah, I don't have a marker in Mizu no Kuni." Naruto confirmed, blatantly 'forgetting' to mention that unlike the Hiraishin, teleporting using a shadow as a portal merely required a basic mental image of the destination and a random shadow to use as a medium there. Even a photo of the place would suffice.

"How is it that you know so much about the Hiraishin though? Few people know of the need for a marker." Haku inquired.

"It's good policy for any high-ranking ninja to know about the various powerful jutsu the may come across." Mei answered distractedly as she watched Naruto's shadow expand and surround the entire group before the all sank into it as if it was water.

A few seconds later, the group emerged in front of a very large bridge.

"Hey, Naruto!" Negi called out as he read the plaque with the name of the structure. "Take a look at this."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Naruto said as he too read the plaque. "The 'Great Naruto Bridge'? Really?"

"They named the bridge after you? Whatever you did must have left quite the impression." Mei quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, Kakashi, Haku and I killed Gato and his army of bandits who were sucking the country dry." Naruto shrugged as he led the way across the bridge.

"Army?" Ao inquired.

"Yes, there... Eight hundred of them? Give or take a few dozen." Haku mussed.

"You three took on eight hundred bandits?" Ao repeated in disbelief.

"Not all at once or head on." Naruto clarified. "We first took out around three hundred of them along with Gato when they tried to kill the builder of this bridge, and then we attacked the camp of the others under the cover of night."

"Well, you are a tokubetsu jounin, after all, and Haku is a chunin, right? With someone as powerful as Sharingan no Kakashi on your side, it's not that surprising." Mei reasoned.

"Oh, I was just a genin back then." Naruto said nonchalantly. "And it was actually my first mission outside of Konoha." he added, almost causing Mei and Ao trip.

"We're here." Haku announced as the end of the bridge became visible, along with the two Wave Militia standing guard and waiting for them. The group slowed to a stop before them.

"Identify yourselv..." one of the guards began before his eyes fell on Naruto, causing them to widen in surprise as a smile made its way on his face. "Sorry for not recognizing you immediately, Naruto-sama. What brings you to Wave?" he asked as he quickly moved out of their way, his partner following suit.

"We need to catch a boat heading for Mizu no Kuni." Naruto replied.

"To Mizu no Kuni?" the second guard frowned. "The only boat still sailing there despite the Civil War hasn't arrived. It should have been at the docks two days ago."

"Really? Damn, we'll need some different ride then." Naruto sighed.

"Is Tazuna-san at home, by any chance? Maybe he help us." Haku suggested.

"Either home or at a bar." the first guard smirked.

"That sounds like Tazuna, alright." Naruto chuckled. "Well, we need to find him. See ya!" he said as they departed.

"So... Naruto-sama?" Mei inquired.

"Like I said earlier, we took out an army to protect this country. I should hope that earned their respect." Naruto shrugged.

About an hour later a rather pissed group of ninja along with an equally pissed bridge builder were staring down a dock watcher who was sweating bullets.

"What do you mean, he 'didn't feel like doing it anymore', huh?" Tazuna demanded.

"Hey, hey, don't kill the messenger!" the watcher pleaded.

"Tsk." Naruto turned away and walked towards the edge of the dock.

"What's the next boat to Mizu no Kuni?" Negi inquired.

"Two weeks from now, but it's only a small fishing boat - five people at the most." the cornered man answered quickly.

"Damnit! By then Yagura could wipe out all my troops." Mei concluded grimly.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_ Naruto's voice was heard and they all turned around in time to witness an enormous cloud of smoke appear with a resounding explosion. A few seconds later their jaws dropped as the smoke cleared and they recognized who had been summoned.

"**Who dares summ..."** Manda began but quickly closed his mouth the moment he recognized the whiskered blond glaring at him from on top of his head.

"We don't have time for chit-chat, Manda. We need you to take us to Mizu no Kuni. We have a Jinchuriki-Mizukage to overthrow and the Kiri army to defeat." Naruto said coldly.

"**Hmm...Very well...But I demand to be summoned during battle."** Manda answered.

"Fine." Naruto agreed before looking at his companions. "What are you waiting for? Hop on, will ya? We're on a tight schedule, remember?"

With that, the other ninja quickly climbed up the scaled body of the snake summon Boss, joining Naruto on top of its head.

"Not that I mind, but how exactly are you able to summon snakes? And wasn't Manda the personal summon of Orochimaru of the Sannin?" Mei whispered.

"I became able to summon snakes after I trounced both Manda and Orochimaru at the same time." Naruto answered, but unlike Mei he didn't bother to keep his voice down. "After that, it wasn't hard to convince Manda here that I'm more worthy to be a snake summoner then Orochimaru."

"Translation: he threatened him." Eva smirked.

"**Watch it, little girl, or I'll..."** his voice died when Eva unleashed her killing intent upon him, her frosty presence causing everyone's breath to become visible.

"Silence, you insignificant garden worm. Make one wrong move and I **will consume you."** Eva promised in her favorite demonic voice as tendrils of darkness began to spread from her, threatening to constrict around the snake boss.

"**I...I understand!"** Manda shivered.

"Good." Eva smirked. "Now move!" she ordered.

"_Was it really a good idea to bring these people along?"_ the part of Mei's subconscious worried about her safety wondered.

As expected, the trip was far shorter then it would have been using a boat. Where the boat would have had to depend on the wind for propulsion, Manda's sinuous body crossed the sea without a stop. The only real problem was that unlike the boat, the did not have a cabin to take shelter in, away from all the rain and wind.

Thus, when they arrived at the arranged rendezvous point, they were soaked to the bone. The only thing protecting them from catching a serious cold or worse were the freakishly powerful regeneration of the Fuhen and Mei's Boil Release for herself and Ao.

A couple hours after passing the border to Mizu no Kuni, the group got off Manda on a relatively small island at Mei's instructions.

"From here on out we're water walking." Ao informed the Fuhen quietly.

"Yeah, it would have been rather reckless to travel to a secret hideout in such a flashy and noisy way." Naruto remarked as he followed Mei's lead through the mist surrounding the area.

By the time they finally stopped a couple hours later, Haku and Tayuya were quire winded, their chakra reserves having been reduced by nearly a quarter from the constant chakra use. Sure, they could have drawn additional power from Naruto through the pactio, but they had yet to master the way of drawing power without the usual I'm-here-kill-me glow that usually accompanied the activation and use of the pactio. Apparently, this stealthy method had been developed by Kaede and Mana for assassination purposes before the creation of the Juubi.

As they approached what looked like a crater, the Fuhen activated various forms of their eyes to inspect it. They were slightly surprised to discover that it was a geyser, one that had formed due to the volcanic nature of the center of Mizu no Kuni, with a still active volcano existing near Kirigakure.

What also surprised them was that the geyser had been melted a dozen or so meters from the surface, creating a tunnel that led from the shaft to the secret hideout of the Kiri Rebels.

At their questioning looks, Mei smiled slightly.

"It was created using Yoton jutsu by myself and a few of my family members. Of course… that was quite some time ago, before Yagura _took care_ of them." Mei explained, her face darkening at the mention of the event.

"I see, so you're the last of your clan as well." Haku remarked with a sigh. "I guess I can sympathize, I'm probably the last of my clan as well after _Zabuza_ killed my parents." she spat the name like poison.

"What?" Mei's head snapped at the Hyoton user. "Why would Zabuza do that? He's the one that practically ignited the rebellion! Why would he kill bloodline users? What is your bloodline, by the way? Your original one." Mei asked in confusion.

"You seem to have a wrong image of Zabuza Momochi, Terumi-san." Haku shook her head in disappointment. "You think he attacked Yagura to protect the bloodline users? That's bullshit. The only reason Zabuza wanted Yagura dead was to take his place. As for why he killed my parents, Zabuza wanted a tool, and my mother refused. So he had to settle for me after he sealed my memory of it away." Haku explained, the temperature around her dropping with every word, until she held her hand out and gathered some of the surrounding moisture into an orb of ice that she crushed in her fist.

"The Hyoton... I see... So you were born in the Yuki clan..." Mei mussed aloud.

"Mei-sama, we need to move. The path is clear." Ao cut in, urgency evident in his voice.

"Let's go." Mei agreed and headed inside with the others on her heels.

Ten minutes later, after passing through a labyrinthine structure of tunnels that were littered with traps and detection seals, the group of nine finally arrived in what seemed to be a humongous cavern that held hundreds of tents of various sizes, with the largest a the very center, towering over the others.

"Hmph, you tried to arrange a Hidden Village of Tents?" Anko chuckled at the sight.

"Not exactly, it just ended up looking this way. Apparently, a Hidden Village is structured this way for better functionality." Mei replied, causing the rebels that had begun glaring at Anko for her comment switch their attention to her, their expressions now being of delight.

"Mei-sama!"

"You have returned!"

"How did the negotiations go?"

"Will we get reinforcements from other villages?"

"Everyone..." Mei began with a sickly sweet smile "... shut up or I'll kill you."

And then there was silence, with the other rebels sweating nervously as they quickly returned to their previous stations.

"Well, you're certainly popular." Naruto remarked as he walked at her side towards the largest tent. "And they're smart enough to know when to back off, that's always a plus."

"Not all of them, unfortunately." Mei muttered. "There was one kid in particular a while ago, but he went missing. A pity, he was the last Hozuki we know that's still alive."

"Hozuki... The ones that can turn into water at will, right?" Eva mused. "Indeed, if he had even a fraction of the Nidaime Mizukage's talent he would still have been quite powerful."

"Indeed..." Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought.

As soon as they entered the tent they were greeted by an enthusiastic teenager that seemed to have on his back a large sword wrapped in bandages.

"Mei-sama, Ao-san, you've returned!" the blue haired, glasses wearing boy greeted.

"Yes, Chojuro, we're back." Mei smiled.

"May I ask if everything went okay? You're… back earlier then expected." Chojuro inquired hesitantly.

"Well, it didn't go quite as expected, but we did gain some powerful allies." Mei mused as she looked at the seven Fuhen behind her.

"I see…" Chojuro muttered as he glanced at the foreigners curiously, but also with a bit of apprehension. Being part of a rebellion, trust was far more rare then the little it already existed in the ninja world.

"We are meeting with the commanders of the battalions. Do join us, you're part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, after all." Mei invited him.

"As you wish, Mei-sama!" Chojuro said quickly while glancing questionably at Ao: it was unheard of for the veteran shinobi to not even say a word, never mind do his usual droning about how things were different in 'his days'. But judging from the guarded looks he was giving the Fuhen, he was even less inclined to let his guard down then Mei and Chojuro combined. Yep, the usual.

As they reached a more secluded area of the tent that contained a large table with a big map of Mizu no Kuni on it along with several smaller ones, all the Fuhen noticed the several privacy seals that were always activated as well as the few more Ao was activating on the way.

Around the table were three men, with ages between 30 and 50, discussing and occasionally gesturing at various maps and other documents. When they saw Mei they quickly got up to greet her and Ao, but stiffened slightly at the sight of her companions.

"Chizu, Shizunu, Toruka." Mei gave them a nod of acknowledgment.

"Welcome back, Mei-sama, Ao-dono." the youngest greeted. "How did the negotiations go?"

"No quite as we expected, but far better then we feared, Toruka." Mei replied while turning towards the Fuhen and introducing them. "These are members of Konoha's Fuhen clan. Konoha as a whole cannot politically afford to aid a rebellion against one of the Great Five, but the Hokage allowed us to make a deal with the Fuhen on grounds of clan matters, allowing them to aid us."

"These youngsters?" the eldest asked incredulously. "You gotta be kidding! The only one that looks somewhat capable is that girl." here he pointed at Anko who was in her twenty year old form and apparently the oldest, with the others in forms from twelve years old to fifteen "And she doesn't look anything special either!"

The only warning the man had had been the slight narrowing of their eyes before the seemed to disappear for a couple of seconds. By the time he had blinked once he had an ice sword, a wind sword, a frosty feeling sword of purple energy, another energy sword colored in green with a tingling feeling, a spear of shadow, and palms covered in gray and transparent chakra aimed millimeters away from his neck from all sides. When his brain caught up with his senses, he did his best to refrain from flinching away or even gulping as is would have most certainly been enough to grant him decapitation.

"For your information, any of the people I've brought here could quite easily erase you from existence on their own on a moments notice. So if I were you, I would watch my mouth... it tends to get people killed." Naruto told the man in a cold but calm voice that sent chills down the spines of the rebels – from the tone of his voice he clearly didn't care either way. A moment later the seven Konoha nin had returned to their previous positions, but were still looking at the man coldly.

"Do take his advice, will you, Shizunu? I still need you alive to lead a battalion." Mei said in a sickly sweet voice that clearly said 'When this is over, you're dead'.

"H-Hai." Shizunu muttered.

"I have heard of the Fuhen clan." the last man stated as he looked intently at Naruto. "You're that clan that somehow can copy bloodlines."

"Well, we don't exactly copy, but I guess you could call it that considering we don't take them away from others." Naruto said with a bit of amusement.

"Mei-sama, what kind of deal did you make with them more exactly?" the man inquired.

"Well, Chizu, they help us in taking down Yagura and defeating the loyalists, as well as rebuild Kiri after this is all over and guarantee an alliance between Konoha and Kiri…" Mei began.

"And in exchange?" Chizu insisted.

"They get the Sanbi and Utakata, the Rokubi Jinchuriki, as well as are allowed to obtain bloodlines during the time they are here." Mei finished.

"**WHAT?"** Chojuro, Chizu, Shizunu and Toruka yelled in shock.

"**That's nowhere near fair! With this Konoha's military power will skyrocket!"** Chizu yelled.

"**This is black mail! They're taking advantage of our weakness!"** Shizunu added.

"**This is unacceptable!"** Toruka roared.

"_**SILENCE!"**_ Mei hissed as she unleashed the full power of her killing intent upon them, ending their protests in an instant. "Before you act like children, you should think this through. Even if we somehow, by some divine miracle, manage to kill Yagura, what then? If he dies, the Sanbi will temporarily die and then revive and come to wipe us from existence! And as for Utakata, if we can't handle the Sanbi, then what hope can we have against the Rokubi? After what that old fool Harusame did to him, he will never return to Kiri willingly, and we can't force him. And besides…" here Mei paused in her rant.

"It's safe to speak, I added another barrier myself." Naruto assured her.

"We found out what caused Yagura's sudden change and his desire to kill bloodline users." Mei finished.

At this piece of information the attention of the four rebels spiked.

"He's being controlled through an extremely powerful genjutsu by the same man that made the Kyubi attack Konoha: Uchiha Madara." Mei dropped the bomb.

"B-But he's dead! He died fighting the Shodaime Hokage!" Shizunu said in shock.

"I saw him very much alive a few weeks when he helped the last Uchiha in Konoha go rogue." Naruto informed them. "And from my information, he's the leader of Akatsuki, a group of S-rank missing nin that are trying to gather the nine Biiju."

"I know that with aims as high as gathering all the Biiju they will eventually try to control Kiri again once they gain enough power, but for now we could use some time to recover from the Purge. If we give out Biiju to Konoha, they will be their main target instead of us." Mei concluded grimly.

"Are… are you certain of this information?" Chizu asked in shock.

"Straight from an Akatsuki member we managed to interrogate a bit before he died from his wounds." Naruto lied swiftly.

"I see…" Shizunu muttered as he watched the Fuhen with calculating eyes. "But why does Konoha want to paint a large target on themselves?" he demanded.

"You seem to be misunderstanding something." Eva smirked evilly. "We never said anything about you giving the Snabi and Rokubi to Konoha; you are giving them to the Fuhen clan."

"What difference does it make?" Chizu asked slowly.

"The difference is that if a Clan gets them, we will hold the decisions regarding what happens with them. And considering that we already have three Jinchuriki as clan members, with myself the Kyubi Jinchuriki, the Akatsuki would be rather foolish to attack Konoha head-on." Naruto smirked. "Well, that and the fact that my clan members have already killed two of Akatsuki's top members, so they'll be careful in approaching us."

"You already killed two?" Toruka asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I would prefer to keep that information secret for now." Naruto requested.

"And what of the bloodlines you want?" Chizu asked.

"Well, we already have quite a few of the bloodlines common in Mizu no Kuni, like the Hyoton, the Shoton, the Yoton, the Shikotsumyaku…" Naruto enumerated offhandedly.

"Wha…? How the hell did you get all those?" Ao demanded.

"Well, the Hyoton and Yoton came from people that joined our clan." Naruto began. "The Shoton was awakened by accident in another person after she joined our clan. And as for the Shikotsumyaku…"

"Well? Where did you get it? It supposedly went extinct soon after the Purge began, since the Kaguya were practically slaughtered" Toruka asked.

"We got it from one of Orochimaru's men. Apparently, he took the kid in the night the Kaguya were wiped out. I don't really know where he is now though; last time we saw him, he had a terminal lung disease." Naruto shook his head.

"I see…" Toruka muttered looking at him in both disappointment and surprise. As his gaze shifted to Anko though, he suddenly froze at the killing intent Naruto had begun directing at him.

"If you- even once- say that we are associated with Orochimaru, I'll kill you." Naruto said coldly. "Do remember that."

"Naruto-san, if we are to be allies, it would be best if you didn't threaten my shinobi." Mei interfered.

"Allies?" Naruto spoke as it was a foreign word. "At this point, it would be more appropriate to consider my clan hired mercenaries. Allies do not assume that the other is backstabbing them just minutes after they arrived. Because if _that_ is how you define an ally, the we will have _issues_." Naruto stared her down.

"Issues?" Ao repeated with narrowed eyes.

"Our agreement states that we will help you remove Yagura and his loyalists, correct?" Negi inquired calmly, looking at the Kiri rebels with calculating eyes.

"Yes…" Mei nodded, unsure of where this is going.

"That does not, in any way, imply that we should either work with you, or even interact with you at all." Negi said bluntly. "We could simply make our own attack plans, disregarding anything else such as your troop getting caught in the crossfire, or even wiping out the whole island Kirigakure is built on. Even if we do that, we would still be abiding our contract." Negi informed the either pale or red-faced Kiri rebels.

"**Why you…!"** Shizunu began, a kunai already in hand while Toruka was already forming handsigns and Chojuro was using his chakra to blast the wrappings off his sword.

"**NO! Wait…!"** Mei began but it was too late.

Before any of them could attack the Fuhen, they found themselves bound up to their necks in a fluid black substance that they did not recognize. The only Kiri rebel left unbound was Mei, who was looking wide eyed at them. She then noticed that the black substance was also part of the floor and it's source was Anko, who seemed to be holding the other end in her right hand like a leash.

"You're a Nara?" Mei asked her in shock.

"The shadows are merely another element; it doesn't have to be restricted to one clan." Eva shook her head, a little bored by the outcome of the conversation. Really, no blood had been spilled at all…

"And no, it's not a bloodline, though it may become so in the future." Naruto added. "And our use of shadows is… different then that of the Nara clan, if you look at it closely."

"At any rate, please release them. I'm sure we can cooperate peacefully." Mei gave her comrades a sickly sweet smile that scared them more then being bound and helpless. "Right?"

"As long as they don't do anything stupid like attacking us, then we're good." Negi shrugged. "Even though I said that we COULD resort to completely destroying Kirigakure, it certainly isn't preferable since we'll also be funding the rebuilding."

"Meh, details!" Naruto yawned. "At any rate, do remember my warning. While I wouldn't prefer working in a hostile atmosphere, I value the safety and happiness of my clan more then that of your subordinates, Mei-san."

"That's perfectly understandable, Naruto-san." Mei bowed slightly.

"Perfect." Naruto nodded and Anko immediately released the prisoners. "Now, what are your plans of attack in the near future, what resources do you have, and what do you know of Yagura's plans and his resources, both military and economically?" he asked in a rapid succession as he and every other member of his clan created a chair of their design around the table and sat down, with Naruto creating an extra one for Mei at his right, gesturing for her to take it.

The Kiri rebels exchanged glances and sat down, Mei taking Naruto's offer as she pulled a map towards them and began explaining the situation.

Ten minutes later, everyone was grimacing and Naruto was actually banging his head to the table.

"You know, I understood that you were desperate, but I didn't think that it was to this level!" Naruto groaned.

"I also noticed something that troubles me." Negi frowned.

"Besides that lack of resources, information and time?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Negi nodded and showed his a small list that had various allies or benefactors of the rebels. "What do you see on this list? Or rather what don't you see?"

Naruto took the list curiously and looked it over. Sadly, it only took a second as it was despairingly short. Just a few clans that sympathized with the rebels… some Koton users from Kaminari no Kuni, some Yoton users from Tsuchi no Kuni, a company owned by a former ninja that had the Shoton… wait…

"May I ask why all your allies possess bloodlines of some sort?" Naruto asked the rebels as he looked up from the list with a blank face.

"Isn't it obvious? Those without bloodlines can't be trusted!" Shizunu declared loudly only to find himself _drowned_ in killing intent.

"You foolish, foolish man." Eva said in disgust. "You are no better then Yagura's loyalists. You are merely prejudiced against those without bloodlines, while they are against those that have them. No wonder your forces are so few and your shinobi are so discouraged. With the likes of you in charge, getting rid of Yagura would be like replacing a tyrant for another."

"But… but because of them we suffered…" Shizunu managed to say.

"Tell me, how many people are loyal to you?" Naruto asked as he was suddenly besides the man, his right hand on his forehead.

"All of them! All my troops are…" Shizunu said quickly.

"Five out of a hundred?" Naruto interrupted. "Two because they are like-minded, and the other three because they don't have another option, huh?"

"…How…" Shizunu croaked in horror.

"Considering how empty your worthless mind is, finding the information I need was quite easy." Naruto replied, his hand now holding his neck. He quickly drew a complex seal on the man's forehead and then looked at the stunned audience. "Mei-san, could you please put a drop of blood on this loyalty seal. People like him need to be kept on a tight leash, else they do something stupid. I'm talking from experience."

With a disappointed and resigned nod, Mei activated the seal.

"Now then, now that the interests of all of us is for retaking Kirigakure and not killing every last one non-bloodline user…" Naruto smirked as he retook his seat, leaving behind a blank-faced Shizunu "… let's talk war."

**A.N. Yes, I know, it took forever, sorry. I've been busy.**

**Now, I'm sure someone will say this, so I'll tell you from the start: Yes, I know that the Shoton was supposedly extinct except for Guren, but as I'm sure you all know, this isn't canon. I needed some Kiri bloodline clans to work with, so there. Same for the Terumi clan.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so, do review, will you? It motivates me to update more often.**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Forty**

**The Battle for Kirigakure – The Battle for Sanbi**

It had been difficult. No. Scratch that. It had been annoyingly difficult to prepare for a proper battle against Yagura's forces. Proper battle meaning, of course, one where at least a portion of the rebels survived in relatively one piece.

What they had at the start was them, the Fuhen, fighting and winning only on the account of their vast reserves and healing capabilities. Well, Mei might have survived as well – that kid Chojuro seemed pretty capable as well.

But the rest of their forces would have been slaughtered. Brutally. It was not necessarily a matter of skill or numbers – though they were vastly outnumbered by the loyalist there as well – but more importantly one of health and solidarity to their own cause. Since the beginning of the Bloodline Purge they had been hunted down like animals and had been mostly barely survived long enough to band together. And that had a problem as well: they had little trust for their leaders. Sure, most of them liked Mei who was both kind to them and powerful in battle, not to mention quite easy on the eyes, but some of the other high ranked leaders had little to no trust from them; in exchange they had fear and disgust, with the former dominating the later.

For starters, they hated the man named Shizunu with passion. The man had belittled them, stolen from them, beat them and in some cases raped them, all using his reputation and fierce power as a A-ranked nin.

Also, because of him and those that were allied with him, who were also quite powerful and in some cases vital to the rebellion, they could neither kill them or make any serious complaints, fearing that they would weaken their chances of surviving the Purge and endangering their remaining families or loved ones.

That fear died the moment one Naruto Fuhen showed up and started placing loyalty and other seals on the individuals that made their lives difficult, and in some cases eliminating them for good.

The initial doubt and distrust for the outsiders had been eliminated in less then 36 hours, during which they had mostly taken advantage of Shizunu's and the other's inability to stop them and filed so many reports of their dealings that it was only Naruto's request to keep them alive long enough to fight against the loyalist, with them most likely dieing in battle as noone would want to assist the likes of them, that stopped Mei from boiling their blood and melting their flesh and bones.

The sudden help from some outsiders also decreased some of their reticence to associate with others, enough for some of Naruto's suggestions of possible alliance with various groups that didn't hold bloodlines to go through.

It had been hard, very hard, but they managed to bring the rebellion to a more prepared and comfortable state. Their forces grew from the 550 able-to-fight nin to 800 as several groups of wandering nin were recruited for their cause, with the promise of allowing them to settle down in Kiri after everything was over. Their resources increased as well, with several corporations jumping at the chance to do business in the future with one of the Five Great Nations.

Yes, things had gone nicely over those few weeks.

And then it happened.

Word of the Fuhen's alliance with the Rebels reaches Yagura – and through him, Madara.

From what little information they had received, it only took ten minutes to decide on a full scale attack. Apparently, Madara did not like being forced to retreat by a twelve year old, Jinchuriki or not.

Which brings them to a group of islands that are rather close to each other at about ten miles from Kirigakure, their forces scattered in various positions across the soon-to-be battlefield.

"So, are you afraid that you're going to die? I wouldn't hold it against you, you know. It's bound to happen when facing such vastly superior forces with a monster like Yagura on their side." Eva spoke conversationally to Ao and Chojuro while Mei watch with vague amusement.

"Eva, for the last time, stop spooking them out! It's not their fault that they won't survive being cut to pieces by the loyalist! Ops! Did I say that out loud?" Tayuya smirked.

Let it be known that not all of the Fuhen were liked by the rebels, as some of them – Eva, Anko and Tayuya – had the bait of teasing and annoying them on occasion.

"**At any rate!"** Naruto raised his voice and ended the argument "The battle plan will remain the same: I, Eva, Negi and Anko will start by bombarding them with some long-range area-effect techniques and after we've cut them down to size and disorientated them properly, the others will attack as well. Also, don't get near Tayuya while she fights unless you're ready to die – her power is quite volatile."

"Also, when Yagura starts using the Sanbi, fall back and let us deal with it; preferably, you could take cover behind me and Negi who can cancel out any youki attack it may throw." Asuna added.

"And if I tell you not to go somewhere, it will likely mean that you will get skewered by ice spikes if you do so." Haku added apologetically.

"For some reason, I have the feeling that you people will cost us more ninja then the loyalists." Ao scowled. "Don't you know when to hold back?"

"We've trained with each other knowing that we will recover, and we mostly prefer to fight alone. We can do teamwork, but your troops can't handle it." Naruto shrugged.

An hour later Naruto, Negi, Eva and Anko were watching dispassionately as thousands of Kiri ninja approached them screaming bloody murder. After chanting their individual activation keys, they started chanting as one.

"_**Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί,…"**_ they all chanted before their spells began to prove to be different, evident not only by their words, but the kind of energy they were emanating.

"… _**Μητέρα Φύση! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, διψασμένος ρίζες, ακόρεστη καταναλωτές!"**_ came from Naruto.

"… _**βασιλευ Όυρανίωνων! Έπιγενηθήτω αίθαλους κεραυνέ ός Τιτηνας φθείρειν!"**_ added Negi.

"… _**ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε!"**_ cackled Evangeline.

"… _**Ο βασιλιάς του Τάρταρος! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, πηγή των σκιών, **__**μαύρη άβυσσο**__**!"**_ chanted Anko with far more care and concentration then one would have normally expected from the bloodthirsty kunoichi, but she was still new at casting spells, and this was the first high ancient one she leaned, a new spell at that. Large reserves or not, messing up would cost her more then energy.

"_**Καταναλώστε όλα αυτά που δίνει ζωή,**__** απορροφήσει και μεγαλώνουν!"**_ spoke Naruto.

"_**Έκατοντάκις καί χιλιάκις άστραψάτω!"**_ came from Negi as he his keen eyes glanced at the approaching loyalists, estimating when he should hit to get he best results.

"_**Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία!"**_ of course Eva was having the time of her life, about to throw one of the most powerful spells in existence at what could classify as bugs when compared to herself.

"_**Ψυχές των κολασμένων,**__** πιάστε τον υρανό!"**_ they could all feel the concentration of the fishnet-wearing kunoichi, but knew that she would be fine.

"_**Δάσος Δίψα!" / "Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή!" / "Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!" / "Θανατηφόρα έκλειψη!"**_ they called out at the same time, unleashing their individual blasts of enormous elemental power.

Naruto's spell, the _**Forest of Thirst**_, was sent somewhere in the middle of the approaching army. He had reasoned that while he could have hit those in the front and slowed them down, it would have also deprived the rebels of their most used element, water.

Eva's spell. the _**End of the World**_, followed a similar pattern, though Eva considered more important the part where it had the chance to hit more opponents instead. Also, unlike Naruto who had his spell hit on an island, she made sure to target the troops advancing on and under water. The lack of a barrier to contain the −273.15 °C also caused a far more vast expansion of the ice field, now encompassing about a third of the water around the loyalists.

Negi's _**Thousand Thunderbolts**_, as usual, soared down from the heavens and hit an area of over 150 square meters, part of it hitting the earth and causing the explosions to blast away other nearby troops while the part that hit the water mostly paralyzed all those in close contact with it in a mile radius.

Anko's spell, on the other hand, had no such purpose as restricting the resources of the enemy. No, her _**Fatal Eclipse**_ was fired with the sole purpose to hit the approaching army head on, blasting them back while at the same time have them crushed to death by the manifested zombie-like shadow hands.

The Kiri loyalists did NOT enjoy themselves as they were hit by those high-ancient spells. Between having the life drained out of them by that thing that seemed to reach out and grab them with it's branches, being frozen to death and then some having the _pleasure_ of being shattered into hundreds of pieces, being electrocuted to the point of getting vaporized or at least paralyzed, and getting crushed to death by those freakish hands, their forces had been cut down by a third, those including the ones still alive but unable to fight.

The four great spells hitting their targets was the signal for the rebels to begin their own attack, taking advantage of the disorder among the loyalists. As they approached like wave, the four Fuhen made their preparations for close-quarters combat.

"_**Duabus Emissae Stagnet! **__**Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"**_ Naruto called out as he released the two high-ancient spells he had stored and compressing them into large orbs of wind energy.

"_**Duabus Emissae Stagnet! Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή**__**!"**_ Negi followed his lead, now holding two large orbs of lightning.

"_**Sinistra Emissa Stagnet! **__**Sennen Hyōka**__**!"**_ Eva intoned and she was suddenly holding a massive orb of ice energy, making the other two to look at her somewhat envious.

"_**Duplex Complexio! Supplementum pro Armationem!"**_ Naruto called out as he merged with the wind energy. Suddenly, a powerful tornado formed around him. When it faded, it revealed that Naruto was now slightly transparent and glowing softly green, with perpetual tornados surrounding his limbs. _**"Kaze-chū Akuma!"**_ he declared with satisfied smirk.

"_**Duplex Complexio! Supplementum pro Armationem!"**_ Negi took his turn and activated his own elemental form, his hair lengthening and his body becoming one of lightning. _**"Raiten Sōsō"**_ he announced.

"_**Complexio! Pro Armatione!"**_ Eva smirked as she merged with her spell, her body gaining an ethereal purplish glow that was characteristic to her ice magic, spikes of ice forming around her simply by being in her presence. _**"Kōri no Jo'ō"**_ Eva spoke.

As one, their eyes turned towards Anko who had been watching them patiently.

"Yeah, real nice." Anko remarked impressed as her eyes passed over their transformed bodies.

With a mental command, her _**Shadow Heaven Seal**_ awakened and began to spread over her body like shadowy flames, enveloping her completely as she entered level 2. Her sclera turned black and her honey like iris became golden, the pupils turning into a dark slits. Then, the more significant physical transformations took place. From her shoulders grew identical shadow wings that deeply resembled those of a dragon, same with her hands and legs that gained claws and grew a bit. A tail matching the wings also appeared from under her trench coat. All in all, her transformation seemed like a cross between Negi's demonic form and Fate Auveruncus's Ministra, Tamaki's, dragon form. Also, for some reason her hair turned silver while it grew into a messy ponytail that reached her waist. A closer look at it would reveal that it had almost the same consistency as Jiraiya's _**Hari Jizō**_, that of barbed wire.

"Well, let's go tear them to pieces." Anko suggested with a feral smirk.

A moment later they were plunging into the enemy forces that had been dozens of meters away from them. _"Yes."_ thought Naruto _"Perfecting the chakra version of Shundou was definitely worth it."_

And so the battle progressed, with the others soon joining them in breaking apart the loyalists.

Haku was dashing among the loyalists, using her superior speed to hit various openings that they may have with her ice senbon, not even caring where she hit them as long as she did. After a while, even with her speed she was still outnumbered and was surrounded buy dozens of Kiri loyalists.

"Yagura-sama has placed a special price on your clan's capture, Fuhen." the apparent leader smirked. "I don't really understand why though; your aim sucks." he remarked, not bothering to remove the ice senbon that was imbedded in the left side of his abdomen.

"Really?" Haku remarked. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" she said as she formed a ram handsign with her right hand. _**"Hyoton: Ō Akai Kōri Ne!"**_ she called out.

The surrounding ninja tensed slightly and glanced around, waiting for something to happen, for Haku to throw something at them.

"Heh, you think you can bluff your way out of this?" the leader asked after a few seconds.

"Shh, don't talk! You're already dead. Don't you at least know that much?" Haku shook her head and to everyone's surprised she turned around and began to walk away.

"**You've got some nerve…!"** the leader began to yell at her gall as he began to charge at her. Or at least tried to. His body didn't seem to be responding.

Looking down in confusion, his expression changed to one of horror as he finally realized the purposed of the ice senbon. His skin had already been covered in frostbite and his blood seemed to have frozen before his flesh, causing spikes of ice to protrude from his skin in various places. Soon enough the process hastened and more and more of his body was affected, the spikes of ice growing like roots from his skin, branching off using the humidity in the air as material.

"H-How? When?" he struggled to say as he looked at Haku who was glancing at the scene coldly over her shoulder.

"From the moments I activated the jutsu, the senbon released my chakra into your body, initially freezing your nerves to prevent you from detecting it and then from moving. It acts like a poison, spreading across your body and freezes your nerves and your blood primary, feeding off your own chakra to expand further. When it's over, all that remains…" Haku stopped her explanation as she realized that everyone around her was dead. With a sigh, she dashed away while finishing the sentence in her mind_ "…are roots of blood."_

Behind her was indeed a large gathering of root-like spikes of red ice, covering what used to be bodies completely, having drained every last bit of chakra and liquid in order to grow. The bodies were now merely skeletons covered in a layer of dust, completely surrounded by ice, inside and out.

In another portion of the battlefield, rather then being chased after and surrounded like Haku, Tayuya was dashing after the enemies like a predator, her body in the level two form of her former cursed seal, now _**Feral Vibration Seal**_. Her appearance was similar to the one she initially had when using her cursed seal at level two, but with slight differences.

For starters, she now only grew lateral horns, the two bone protrusions that previously manifested on top of her head were no longer there. Also, the remaining horns no longer looked gruesomely carved, but neat, symmetric, sharp and obviously deadly horns. They were also no longer bony-white, but had a slight silver glow to them.

The biggest difference, however, wasn't the appearance, but the capabilities. Like Anko, she had a portion of what had now become her personal power merged with the cursed seal after the removal of the fragment of Orochimaru's soul. Unfortunately, in order for that to happen, she and Naruto had to first learn the nature of her power. In the end, it was with Chao's help that they figured it out, the oscillations and acceleration of particles and all that. That got Naruto interested in science as well, to the long suffering of his free time…

It took them a month inside a Diorama Sphere to actually use it and another two weeks to refine it to the point of being able to hold its pure energy in a _**Stagnet**_ form in one hand. After that it took another month to determine that, with a few slight modifications to the seal, it will be safe to merge with her seal. And this was the result…

"**Gaaahh!"** a Kiri loyalist shrieked before being forever silenced as his upper body exploded in a shower of what looked like blood.

In reality, that was what his upper body looked like after being broken down to a molecular level. It was the result of one of the two jutsu she and Naruto had created so far in order to safely use her power. _**Yuriton: Hōkai no Sesshoku**_ was the name of the jutsu, as she would literally disintegrate whatever she touched. Of course, it wasn't as convenient as activating it and then running around killing everyone. No, this was simply thanks to her _**Feral Vibration Seal**_ in the level two state, which allowed her to use it without handsigns and to feed the unique chakra to any part of her body she wished. At level one she could use it without handsigns only on the palms of her hands, and without the seal at all she needed five handsigns and it was restricted to her palms.

As she noticed a couple of dragons made of water approaching, she bowed her head towards them and focused her unique chakra in her horns, before releasing it outwards. The dragons and those about five meters around them were disintegrate nearly instantly after the use of the second jutsu she had. _**Yuriton: Hōkai no Parusu**_ was a pulse a Yuriton chakra that disintegrated whatever it touched. She could use it without handsigns in her level two state through her horns, and with twelve handsigns from her joined hands in her normal form. The level one state of her _**Feral Vibration Seal**_ only seemed to amplify it a bit.

With that done, she Shundoued after her prey through the red mist that had begun to form round her from all the vapours of blood.

Asuna on the other hand didn't seem to be doing anything particularly unique in her battle. She sliced left and right with her Hama no Tsurugi at an insane speed of course with a slight golden glow of the Kanka surrounding her, yes, but compared to her companions who were making the deaths of their opponents more and more gruesome, she didn't seem up to par. At first sight anyway. If one were to look around closely, they would notice that with every strike everything in the way of her sword for a good seven meters was also cut without coming in contact with the blade.

Some may say that the phenomenon was being caused by using wind manipulation to extend the reach of her blade, being in awe of how long her reach was.

They would be wrong, very wrong. Asuna wasn't a wind user of any kind. Sure, she _knew_ quite a few wind spells, having learnt them out of boredom during the 600+ years she has spent sealed in Kyubi and still conscious, unlike her time inside the Juubi. But she didn't use them since their power was greatly reduced by her continuous Magic Cancel. And while she could now turn it off, it didn't matter. Because she now had an element of her own, far more powerful then wind and considered among the Fuhen – the only ones that knew – on par with Naruto's own personal Chaos element.

She controlled Void.

From the element of Void came her Magic Cancel as well, a watered-down version, apparently, but it was obvious why it could not naturally exist in it's pure form, just like Chaos: it was far, **FAR** too dangerous to be allowed to exist. Why, on her first attempt to summon it in a pure form through her artefact rings, she nearly killed Negi and Naruto, who had only survived thanks to their godlike regeneration. She had at that moment nearly sealed it away for good, deeming it too dangerous, had it not been for Naruto who had just finished regenerating the missing part of his ribcage and the arm attached to it.

It took a while to convince her and the confession that something similar had happened when he first tried to use the Chaos Arrow. He had also pointed out that unlike her Void that had taken away part of his body as if biting it off and swallowing, his Chaos did far more damage as he had been unable to simply heal his missing arms and had been forced to use the transformation ability to make new ones, as the information on his arms seemed to have been erased along with them. Thankfully, he had not fully powered up the Chaos Arrow and his soul had remained untouched.

So, eventually, after much prodding from both Naruto and Eva, she accepted that if she started out small, it would be safe to use her power. So she started off at the lowest level of her Void powers she knew of: the Magic Cancel. Of course, she determined that, while it was a washed up form of Void, it had other elements as well, making it equal to Negi's Matter Creation.

She started by reasoning that since it was a form of energy like chakra, or rather the opposite of energy, it should still behave in a similar way. So she started by trying to create an aura of Magic Cancel around her, similar to her Kanka, and then expand it further. To her surprise, once she had put her mid to it, it was ridiculously easy! And then it hit her! How many times had spells been negated when targeting her, without even fully touching her? How did those elders at the palace used her power to protect their hides, if it could not be channelled elsewhere? How did that petrifying demon used that necklace as a medium to borrow her Magic Cancel?

Of course it was possible to flare it around her like an aura! She had that aura forcible channelled out of her for years! No wonder it was so easy!

But, how could she know how far she could extend that Aura? How could she control the shape of it? Because, unlike chakra which became visible when compressed, her Void power was completely transparent even in its purest form. You couldn't see it because that's what it was: non-existence.

So then it hit her: natural energy! It was everywhere, it was part of the world. The Lifemaker had tried to use her to erase it and magic from Mundus Magicus. So she knew for sure that it was affected by the Magic Cancel. And could Jiraiya not sense natural energy? Sure, she wasn't a sage and couldn't do it herself, but after all the times she had nagged Negi to ask for help and not try to do everything on his own, it would be hypocritical of her to not do the same.

And this was part of the result. An invisible sphere of five meters radius with her at the centre that negated all energy in the air and even weakened the ninja inside slightly. She had learned from Naruto that, while possible, it was hard to make the regular Magic Cancel affect ones chakra coils, even when in direct contact, let alone at a distance.

But that was fine. A perfect shield against any ninjutsu and genjutsu, plus the weakening of any chakra enhanced taijutsu was more then enough form her. Hell, even most fuinjutsu was ineffective in the area she affected. Something that the Kiri loyalists seemed to have figured out, as they were only coming at her with taijutsu… only to be cut down by another application of her Void.

A Void blade. Like some do with wind chakra to enhance the sharpness and length of the blade, she had done the same with the one weapon she knew for certain that it would not only permit it and survive it, but welcome it. Her very own Hama no Tsurugi, the sword she had always used as a medium for her Magic Cancel and that she and Negi had used to defeat the Lifemaker in a single strike… a single, invisible strike that had no form of energy in it whatsoever: a blade of Void.

So, after reviewing her memories, and with Naruto on hand to absorb her into himself if she suffers any un-healable wounds, she tried, slowly and carefully, to extend the reach of her sword, while said sword had been held mostly underwater to see any effects of the Void, or rather to get an idea on where the blade of Void was forming on the sword. It took quite a few tries and then a lot of practice, but she did it. She could now surround her sword in an inch-thick layer of pure Void as well as extend it with a blade of Void of several meters, the longest being ten meters, but she usually kept it at four-five meters, as it required less concentration. She had practiced with it to the point it was becoming a reflex to enhance her sword.

In the middle of the quickly-diminishing army of Kiri loyalists, the three Magia Erebea users and the _**Shadow Heaven Seal**_ user were having a small break and were discussing strategy. Of course, said break meant that Negi, Eva and Naruto had used the _**"Per Emissionem!"**_ application of their Magia Erebea and unleashed the power of the spells they had merged with upon the poor Kiri fools that stood in their way. So, after two _**Purgatory Hurricanes**_, two _**Thousand Thunderbolts**_ and an _**Ice Majesty of a Thousand Years**_, it was no surprised that while they were in the middle of enemy forces, there was nobody within a two hundred meter radius to disturb them.

"It's getting harder and harder to avoid killing all of these fools." Eva said in annoyance.

"I know, but it would be foolish to win the battle but reduce the ninja population of Kiri to just the bloodline users. If we kill them all, it would be a wasted effort as there won't be enough to control a ninja village." Negi sighed.

"I'm sure there are plenty ninja left to guard the village." Anko shrugged.

"Possibly, but we can't take the risk." Naruto said grimly. "Anyway, Yagura must be getting here soon. Stick to the plan and we should be fine… well, relatively fine."

"But when the fuck will that midget get h…" Anko had begun only to pause as not very far away rebels and loyalists alike had been blasted away by a water dragon so large no regular ninja could form.

"That's him. Let's go." Naruto leaped away towards the enemy.

When they arrived, it was clear that the regular taunting and baiting the enemy would be skipped as it was obvious from the empty look in Yagura's eyes that it wouldn't matter one bit what they said: he was merely there to kill them, nothing more.

This sentiment was proven when Yagura skipped from his regular form to using his three-tailed youki cloak. The red youki bubbled around him, burning his skin and regenerating it at the same time. Naruto knew exactly what was happening. While Yagura was said to be able to dominate the Sanbi, he did not tame it and make the youki his own. Thus the youki was rejecting his body. Had it been in sync with him, it would have only protected and healed him, without the continuous damage to Yagura's body. Naruto himself had not mastered this for at his maximum number of tails, but he could use them all, and five of them without any damage. But he would not use the youki sealed in him in battle. That was something he had hammered into Gaara, Yugito and more recently Roshi as well, especially Roshi who now had a limited reserve: Youki should only be used where chakra is not enough.

And from what he could see, while powerful, Yagura was not enough to make him use his own cloak. His chakra and jutsu would be enough.

"Anko, Eva, Negi." Naruto spoke.

"On it." They said as one as dashed away in three different directions.

"Well, well, if it isn't Yagura, Madara's favourite little puppet. Cant you just strangle yourself in your strings and make my job easier?" Naruto sighed before dodging very large hand made of youki that had extended from Yagura's cloak.

A moment later he had used an aerial Shundou to avoid a fist to the face from Yagura who had launched himself at him. Another took him to the ground while Yagura flipped and landed with a growl.

Before Naruto could do anything else both Yagura's own hands and those of the cloak began forming handsigns – different ones at that.

"_**Suiton: Daihōdan."**_ Yagura declared in an empty voice as he sent a powerful geyser from his mouth straight at Naruto, who easily dodged the obvious distraction and caught the youki arms finishing their own handsigns. _**"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha."**_

At this Naruto swore and Shundou'd as high as he could before his cloak and shirt ripped as two contrasting wings grew out of his back, a white feathered one and a black bat-like one, keeping him in the air. He knew that it would be a bad idea to stay on the water now. While they had been on the water moments ago, that was regular water, not one that had massive amounts of Yagura's chakra and the Sanbi's youki in it like what Yagura just flooded the surroundings with. With this, Yagura's water jutsu would be faster and more powerful then before, possible even without handsigns.

With a sigh, Naruto activated his Yokai Eien Mangekyo Sharingan and was quite happy as this eyes allowed him to see the fine youki-enhanced mist that had begun to settle over the area.

"_The Sanbi's Illusionary Mist…"_ Naruto recognized it before mentally chanting a spell and unleashing it around Yagura.

"_**Iaculatio Fulgoris!"**_ Naruto called out as the lightning spears rained around Yagura, electrifying not only the water they landed in, but also the mist in the air, dispersing the genjutsu and causing the Sanbi Jinchuriki quite a bit of pain even with the youki cloak protecting him.

"_Hm, let's try this again…"_ Naruto mussed internally before unleashing another spell. _**"Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"**_ from his outstretched hand a tornado of wind and lightning erupted, heading straight for Yagura who barely had enough time to bring his three youki tails in an attempt to block.

The explosion caused by the impact blocked Naruto's view of Yagura but he was happy to see with his youki enhanced doujutsu that Yagura's youki cloak was receding… until it sprang back in action with far more power then before. When he was finally able to see him, Naruto swore loudly.

The cloak was no longer transparent. It was now a very dark red, near black, hiding Yagura completely. Even more, a turtle carapace he taken form on his back.

The rumoured second form of the youki cloak, which took the power of a Biiju in a human shape. For him, his first attempt at it ended in a berserker state, drowning him deeper in hate as more tails manifested. He never managed to use it safely even with just one tail, as it caused him to bleed heavily. It was the form required to use a Biiju's greatest technique. Said technique being currently prepared by Yagura. Chakra gathering in front of his mouth, being manipulated through the tails, compressing it in a neat sphere… and here Naruto blinked in surprise as Yagura swallowed it. Said surprise vanished and was replaced by grim understanding as Yagura's belly suddenly engorged. A moment later Yagura opened his mouth towards Naruto unleashing a deadly red beam of youki.

The moment Yagura's mouth began to open, Naruto disappeared from the sky, appearing next to Yagura in a black flash. At the very beginning of the battle, he had placed a Hiraishin marker on the arm Yagura had tried to punch him with. Appearing unnoticed next the Jinchuriki who was still letting out all the youki he had swallowed, Naruto immediately brought out his Tessaiga and slashed at Yagura's left arm, the one without a marker. The sword, its blade blood red signifying the barrier-piercing mode, cut through the youki cloak and the flesh like a knife through butter. As Yagura finished expelling the youki, Naruto grunted as he ducked the swipe of the tails and with a lower horizontal strike, he cut off Yagura's legs as well.

"_Naruto, we're done!"_ Negi informed him telepathically.

In reality, Naruto was staling for time. If he wanted to kill Yagura, he would have done so from the start with relative ease. Jinchuriki or not, Yagura was slow and Naruto had plenty of jutsu and spells that could have pierced the youki cloak and killed him. Even just then, Naruto chose to disable Yagura rather then kill him. The reason was simple: while he was being a distraction, Negi, Eva and Anko had set in motion a barrier fuinjutsu created in order to force a Jinchuriki back in human form and make him or her unable to use either chakra or youki until removed. It was basically shaped like a humongous sphere that shrunk gradually until its target had been forced in its human form. The only drawback was that it crushed everyone else until it was surrounding the target's skin. Fortunately, Naruto could teleport outside.

But Naruto's thought of victory were cut off as youki exploded from Yagura, blasting him backwards a great distance. Instead of Yagura now stood in his place a full sized Sanbi no Kyodaigame. Said armoured turtle was gathering an immense amount of youki at its mouth and Naruto knew that he was up against the real thing this time: a real Biijudama, a Tailed Beast Bomb. And because of the barrier, he couldn't dodge this time. The barrier could take on many attacks. This was not one of them.

So his only option was to block it with something just as powerful, if not more so.

"_**Dominis De Somnis Ille Territus! **__**Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, O Θεός του Φωτός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, καθαρισμό αφής, φωτεινότητα της λησμονιάς! Διαπερνώντας το Φως που εκκαθαρίσεις όλες διαφθορά, **__**Δύναμη της Υπερίων**____**καταπιεί όλους!**__** Λευκής Νύχτα!"**_ Naruto chanted and unleashed the _**White Night**_ straight at the near complete Biijudama, causing it to explode in the Sanbi's face, blasting it off balance and disorientating it long enough for Naruto to hit it with the spell he had been casting mentally alongside the _**White Night**_. _**"**__**Kosmike Krustallopegia!"**_ he called out, the ice spell freezing the Sanbi in a glacier. But it wouldn't last for long. The Sanbi's carapace was known to be resilient to any attack.

Taking the opportunity to safely approach it, Naruto was immediately locking eyes with the frozen turtle, his red sclera with black iris and six red tomoe against the Sanbi's violet sclera with golden and violet iris.

The world faded and Naruto found himself underwater. He did not bother panicking. Instead, he willed himself able to breath underwater and was pleased at the near instant reaction. It meant two things. One, Yagura was basically brain dead and his body was merely following Madara's orders. And two, the Sanbi was asleep, or at least unable to interfere.

Naruto's good mood only lasted another moment before a figure wearing an orange mask and black cloak with red clouds materialized before him.

"So you've got this far, have you?" Madara inquired coldly.

"So you're giving him live orders, huh?" Naruto shot back, causing the shadowed Sharingan eye to narrow further.

"I should have captured or at least killed you at the Valley of the End. You're becoming too meddlesome, Namikaze." Madara growled.

"It's Fuhen, remember that, will you?" Naruto rolled his eyes and seemed unaffected by the tanto Madara had just stabbed through his heart… only for it and the hand holding it to continue further until he had been passed through completely.

"**How?"** Madara demanded in rage.

"Someone I knew already had a similar jutsu. I just had to work on a few details, like that Senju DNA you seem to be using." Naruto shrugged.

"Yes, you obtained the Mokuton, I should have predicted this." Madara mused, calming himself.

"Yes, you should have!" Naruto muttered. "Now **begone!**" he ordered as his red tomoe spun angrily, his own jutsu overpowering Madara's who was cut off from Yagura and the Sanbi.

Before leaving, Naruto decided to check on the Sanbi, to make sure Madara didn't make any critical changes to the seal. He quickly found it, asleep and help down in chains of kanji that were wrapped around her entire body. Naruto could not hope but stare in shock at the girl's appearance. He could hardly believe it, but he knew it had to be true, the evidence right before him. Shaking his head, he decided to leave before the barrier crushed him. He left Yagura's desecrated mindscape with a small whisper.

"Sanbi no Kyodaigame, the former Sextum, Averruncus of Water."

**A.N.: Phew! Finally done! With this, the Kiri Rebellion Arc is over. Next time, Utakata will appear.**

**I doubt any of you saw this coming. And, before you ask, yes, Sextum will be in Naruto's Harem.**

**Here are the translations for the Greek spells and the original jutsu:**

**Δάσος Δίψα (Forest of Thirst)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Μητέρα Φύση! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, διψασμένος ρίζες, ακόρεστη καταναλωτές! Καταναλώστε όλα αυτά που δίνει ζωή, απορροφήσει και μεγαλώνουν! Δάσος Δίψα!"

**Transliteration**: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, Mi̱téra Fýsi̱! Epigenēthētō, dipsasménos rízes, akóresti̱ katanalo̱tés! Katanaló̱ste óla af̱tá pou dínei zo̱í̱, aporrofí̱sei kai megaló̱noun! Dásos Dípsa!"

**English**: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Mother Nature! Come, thirsty roots, voracious consumers! Consume all that gives Life, absorb it and Grow! Forest of Thirst!"

**Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή (Thousand Thunderbolts)**

**Ancient Greek**:"Τό συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, βασιλευ Όυρανίωνων! Έπιγενηθήτω αίθαλους κεραυνέ ός Τιτηνας φθείρειν! Έκατοντάκις καί χιλιάκις άστραψάτω! Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή!"

**Transliteration: "**To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, basileu Ouraniônôn. Epigenêthêto, aithalous keraune os Titênas phtheirein! Êkatontakis kai kiliakis astrapsatô! Kilipl Astrapê!"

**Incantation**: "Heed the contract and serve me, O Lord of the Heavens. Come forth, Titan-slaying blazing thunder. Hurl down lightning one hundred times and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts!"

**Κοσμικη Καταστροφή (The End of the World)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!"

**Transliteration**: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, hē Krustallinē Basileia! Epigenēthētō, Taiōnion Erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia! Kosmikē Katastrophē!"

**English**: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!"

**Θανατηφόρα έκλειψη (Fatal Eclipse)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Ο βασιλιάς του Τάρταρος! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, πηγή των σκιών, μαύρη άβυσσο! Ψυχές των κολασμένων, πιάστε τον υρανό! Θανατηφόρα έκλειψη!"

**Transliteration**: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, O vasiliás tou Tártaros! Epigenēthētō, pi̱gí̱ to̱n skió̱n, máv̱ri̱ ávysso! Psychés to̱n kolasméno̱n, piáste ton Ouranó! Thanati̱fóra ékleipsi̱!"

**English**: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, King of Tartarus! Come, well of shadows, black abyss! Souls of the damned, grasp the Sky! Fatal Eclipse!"

**Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας (Purgatory Hurricane)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τον πλοίαρχο ανέμων! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ιερός ανέμου, θηρίου ότι κόβει μέσω όλες τις! Αγίας ανεμοστρόβιλοι, συγκεντρώνει όλους τους αμαρτωλούς και να τους φέρει της ειρήνης! Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"

**Transliteration:** "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, o ton ploíarcho anémo̱n! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, ierós anémou, thi̱ríou óti kóvei méso̱ óles tis! Agías anemostróviloi, synkentró̱nei ólous tous amarto̱loús kai na tous férei ti̱s eirí̱ni̱s! Kathartí̱rio tyfó̱nas!"

**English:** "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Master of the Winds! Come, holy wind beast that cuts through all! Holy Tornados, gather all sinners and bring them peace! Purgatory Hurricane!"

**Λευκής Νύχτα**** (White Night)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, O Θεός του Φωτός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, καθαρισμό αφής, φωτεινότητα της λησμονιάς! Διαπερνώντας το Φως που εκκαθαρίσεις όλες διαφθορά, Δύναμη της Υπερίων καταπιεί όλους! Λευκής Νύχτα!"

**Transliteration**: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, O Theós tou Fo̱tós! Epigenēthētō, katharismó afí̱s, fo̱teinóti̱ta ti̱s li̱smoniás! Diapernó̱ntas to Fo̱s pou ekkatharíseis óles diafthorá, Dýnami̱ ti̱s Yperío̱n katapieí ólous! Lef̱kí̱s Nýchta!"

**English**: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O God of Light! Come, cleansing touch, brightness of oblivion! Penetrating Light which purges all corruption, Power of Hyperion engulf all! White Night!"

Hyoton: Akai Kōri Ne (Ice Release: Red Ice Roots)

氷遁:赤い氷根

Yuriton: Hōkai no Parusu (Vibration Release: Disintegration Pulse)

揺り遁: 崩壊のパルス

Yuriton: Hōkai no Sesshoku (Vibration Release: Disintegration Touch)

揺り遁: 崩壊の接触

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally had a blast writing it. I don't know for sure when I'll update next, but I now have some base to work on, unlike the Kiri Rebellion.**

**Please Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italics = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Forty-one**

**Story of the Sextum Averruncus, True Sennin Mode and Naruto's Time**

The Fuhen clan were in an uproar beyond everything they had ever experienced, the Ala Alba members in particular. The news of the Sanbi's identity had stirred some rather unpleasant memories within them, and they were near the boiling point. Naruto himself had already reached it.

"**EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** the whiskered blond roared, his demonically amplified voice carrying beyond his compound and even Konoha's walls. Unknowingly, he had silenced an entire ninja village. "Now, let's take this rationally and NOT lose our heads and make foolish mistakes." he said his eyes passing every last member of his clan. "Let's start with what we know. Negi, please."

"Well, we know that the Sanbi no Kyodaigame is actually Sextum, the Averruncus of Water." Negi began.

"Wrong." Naruto shook his head to everyone's surprise. "She LOOKS like Sextum. That does not necessarily mean it's the same person. Like Anya told us, she had to get rid of the presence of that monkey. Maybe Sextum didn't fair as well. For all we know, the turtle aspect may have chosen to keep the human form."

"Yes, you make a valuable point." Chao mussed thoughtfully. "We will have to interrogate her to get the answers we need."

"We'll get to that. For now, let's examine the information we already have." Naruto suggested. "From what I heard, you only met her twice, both in the same day."

"Yeah. She first showed and healed Dynamis after neutralizing me, Ku-chan, Chisame-chan, Akira-chan and Ako-chan." Konoka said.

"Neutralize? She froze Ku in an ice cube and was drowning use in cubes of water." Chisame sniffed.

"Then Negi woke up…" Konoka continued.

"Actually, I was revived by the Magia Erebea." Negi corrected her.

"Yes." Konoka agreed. "You then grabbed her right hand with your left and used you free hand to break all her barriers and striped her naked. You also brought her to her knees."

"Negi…" Naruto began.

"Yes?" the red head asked.

"It would be best to stay away from her for a while, even if she doesn't prove to be a threat. She might still want revenge for that." the blond said amused.

"Dully noted." Negi sweatdropped.

"After that, she tried to get up but the Master of the Grave stopped her by threatening to crush her core." Konoka finished.

"After that, she was summoned by the Lifemaker along with the other Averruncus and fought until Evangeline froze all of them with that _**Endless White Nine Heavens**_ spell of hers." Chisame finished.

"I see. And you never saw her again?" Naruto inquired.

"No, why?" Eva asked cautiously.

"You froze the Averruncus of WATER." Naruto said.

"Shit… it didn't hold, did it? Hell, now that I think about it, how did Dynamis get free anyway?" Eva groaned.

"We'll see." Naruto said.

"So, what now?" Asuna inquired.

"Now we talk to her." Naruto said as he stood up. "Chisame, Eva, Nodoka, and Tsunade will accompany me inside Yagura. Any more and it will put too much strain on the seal."

"Why me?" Chisame asked.

"Because she met you before and you use lightning." Naruto explained.

"Tsk." Chisame sounded but did not disagree.

"So, where did you take Yagura?" Eva inquired.

"Hideout #15." Naruto replied as the five of them headed for the teleportation platform.

"The one in the desert." Tsunade realized. "Away from her primary source of power."

"Well, it won't weaken her much, but every advantage has its values." Naruto shrugged.

A few minutes later, they were standing in a humongous spherical chamber that had Yagura suspended in the middle by chakra chains. Kushina was standing guard at entrance, the chains not really putting any strain on her since the hostage wasn't even struggling.

"We really have to thank Ino and Chao for coming up with such a convenient mind-diving technique." Tsunade mused and all five of them took out their pactio card, did a couple one-handed handsigns and inserted the now translucent cards into Yagura's forehead.

Unlike last time, Naruto found himself and the others on top of a sea in the middle of the mother of all hurricanes. Without a thought, they dived as deep as possible, following Naruto's lead towards the Sanbi. They soon found her in the same chains of kanji Naruto had last seen her in, still asleep.

"Nodoka. Her name please." Naruto requested.

"_**Adeat!**_" Nodoka called out and in a flash of light she was holding her Diarium Ejus. Pointing her index finger bearing the Comptina Daemonia, Nodoka asked "What is your name?"

Nothing happened.

"Uh… you don't think she doesn't have a name… do you?" Chisame suggested.

"Nodoka, did you ever demand a name from a sleeping person?" Tsunade inquired.

"No, now that you mention it." Nodoka frowned.

"Maybe the seals are interfering." Eva added.

"Most likely. Looks like we'll have to wake her up first." Naruto sighed before summoning his Tessaiga. A couple of slashes from the red blade and the Sanbi was free from the chains that kept her unconscious.

She slowly woke up, looking dazed. Her eyes however focused after a couple of minutes and seemed to detect others nearby even without looking. Her right arm was quickly covered by a blade of water that she swung at the intruders. She was quite shocked when her attack was blocked and spell negated. Looking in that direction, she saw a group of five, the closest being a blond boy that had blocked her attack.

"No need for violence." he told her.

"Who are you?" Sanbi whispered, her voice low and sounding as if unused for a very long time.

"I'm Naruto. My companions are Tsunade, Nodoka, Eva and Nodoka." Naruto said.

"What is your name?" Nodoka inquired.

"I am Sextum. Where am I? How did I get here?" Sanbi demanded as she got up.

"You should put some clothes on first." Naruto suggested as he glanced away, at Nodoka more precisely when she confirmed the Sanbi's identity.

"My clothes…?" Sextum looked down and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her nude form.

"You are currently in someone's mind. If you focus, clothes will appear." Tsunade told her.

She did just that, her blue suit trimmed with white appearing instantly.

"How did I get in this mindscape? Am I to assume that it is not mine?" Sextum inquired curiously, satisfied that her modesty was covered.

"You were sealed in a person in order to make him more powerful." Eva stepped forward and Sextum was instantly on guard.

"You're…" Sextum began.

"Yes, the Dark Evangel." Eva smirked evilly.

"I thought you dead in Dynamis' foolishness." Sextum stated.

"Oh? You did not agree with his actions?" Eva inquired.

"The Lifemaker, my creator, wanted to save the souls of Mundus Magicus. That was the goal of Cosmo Entelecheia. Dynamis' plot killed millions." Sextum stated.

"True." Eva acknowledged. "Tell us, what happened to you after I froze you all?"

"Soon after the battle was over, my link of obedience to the Lifemaker was cut. He did it voluntarily. The only other thing he left me was a request to look after the Gravekeepers Palace until the world was saved." Sextum began hesitantly. "It only took me a month or so to escape my frozen prison. The ice was easy to bypass, it was the lightning that gave me problems." she scowled. "After that, I contacted the Master of the Grave and she changed quite a few of my parameters – I believe she said that she removed most of them, actually. She had some nerve, saying that she used Tertium as a starting point." she said annoyed.

"And after that?" Naruto asked, not even bothering to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"I remained there until Dynamis' stupidity destroyed it." Sextum practically growled. "I tried to fight that…. _Thing_! But it quickly captured and absorbed me. I managed to survive it, but soon after all went black. Next thing I know, a giant turtle was trying to eat me!"

"You don't say." Naruto chuckled.

"I froze the stupid thing. It took about five _**End of the World**_ spells, but it was rather easy. The thing was slow." Sextum smirked in satisfaction.

"And then?" Naruto prodded.

"The turtle broke apart into energy and I… absorbed it, I think. After that I suddenly found myself in a different location… though everything looked so small… and only a minute or so later I found myself staring into the eyes of a tiny man… his eyes were red with some black model on them. After that I fell asleep and found myself here when I awoke." Sextum finished.

"Wow. She missed a lot." Chisame commented snidely, though she was actually in shock.

"What did I miss?" Sextum demanded.

"Dynamis' plan failed over ten thousand years ago when the Ala Alba sacrificed themselves by sealing themselves into the Juubi, that monster Dynamis became. Around six hundred years ago the Juubi escaped the seal and was caught by a powerful priest that sealed it within himself. When he died, he split the Juubi into nine, each beast having a tail. Most of the Ala Alba ended up in the Kyubi, though Anya ended up in the Yonbi. She killed it like you did with the Sanbi and took over the position." Naruto explained.

"Wait… I replaced that turtle?" Sextum blinked in shock.

"Well, more consumed him and took over the body you were sharing. The reason things looked so small to you was that you were over 30 feet tall." Naruto chuckled.

"I… I'm a turtle?" Sextum said in shock. "I hate turtles!"

"Well, you don't have to use that form you have your current one as well." Naruto told her, earning a tentative nod. "Anyway, the man that you last saw was probably Madara Uchiha…" Naruto continued telling her the story of the Uchiha, the Senju, Biiju, clans, bloodlines, everything not too sensitive and that was mostly common knowledge.

"So Yagura is broken beyond repair." Sextum looked down. "Somehow, I feel that it is my fault. Had he not been my host…"

"There would have been someone else." Naruto shook his head. "I had the same conversation with Kyubi regarding my own childhood. You were sleeping your entire time as the Sanbi, you did nothing to him."

"Still…" Sextum sighed. "You mentioned that you had a way of getting me out of here?"

"Yes, I…"Naruto began.

"If you help me escape Yagura's body and lay him to rest in a peaceful place, I will be forever in your debt." Sextum bowed deeply.

"Uh… sure." Naruto blinked. "All I need to do I form a pactio with you and summon your soul in the ritual that will grant you your own body."

"I see." Sextum nodded and without preamble jumped Naruto and begun to kiss him.

The others stared in shock at the white haired girl, Nodoka actually dropping the Diarium Ejus. One thing was running their minds.

"_What calibrations did the Master of the Grave do to her?"_

"Se-Sextum! Stop!" Naruto managed to say after he got free a couple of minutes later.

"Is there something wrong?" Sextum tilted her head.

"We need a pactio circle to form a contract." Naruto told her as he caught his breath.

"Here." Eva said as a circle appeared next to them.

"I am sorry. I never formed a pactio before." Sextum apologized.

"It's fine; you didn't know." Naruto muttered with a slight blush.

"Shall we resume?" Sextum suggested.

"Yes, but let me lead this time, okay?" Naruto said as he stepped into the circle followed by her.

Naruto calmly leaned forward and claimed her lips while channeling mana into the circle. It did not seem to respond properly, however. He pushed more power as he deepened the kiss with Sextum, his tongue quickly finding hers, but for some reason it was unresponsive. After a few seconds he realized that she must have taken his request of taking the lead as not doing anything herself. Mentally sighing at her simple-mindedness, Naruto gathered his courage... and grabbed her breast.

Time seemed to stop as the jaws of the watching girls dropped at Naruto's forwardness. Sextum herself seemed to stiffen in shock and surprise for a couple of seconds before Naruto took it a bit forward and began fondling he breasts while his left hand traveled down her back making her shiver and moan. By the time Naruto had began pinching he nipple through her shirt she was fighting his tongue for dominance in their heated kiss.

"P-Pa-Pac-Pac-Pactio!" Eva stuttered in shock and in a flash of light the card was formed.

Naruto soon broke the kiss and stepped away cautiously. Even without her artefact, Nodoka could feel his nervousness. Glancing down at said artefact while focusing its target on Naruto…

"_ShitShitShitSHIT! I'm dead, so dead! I took it too far! In hare I was giving Negi advice…"_

"You know…" Sextum began and Naruto flinched. "If Negi Springfield had done that I would have frozen what makes him a man and forced him to use it to cool his own urine before making him drink it." by now Naruto was holding his own manly bits defensively, his face paler then a ghost. "But in _your_ case…" she looked at him intently before her eyes moved to the pactio card that lay forgotten and picked it up "I'll let it slide as long his you claim responsibility, My Master." she smiled cutely.

Naruto nodded fervently, so fast he could feel his brain shaking.

"Um… I think that you should know that I'm dating several girls…" Naruto said tentatively.

"That's fine, I don't mind polygamy." Sextum nodded. "Maybe we can try what the Master of the Grave called a threesome… or was it foursome?" she mused.

"Welcome into the family, sister." Eva smirked as she placed her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "You're going to fit in just fine." she assured her while looking at Naruto who was trying to stop his nosebleed.

Several hours later, Naruto, Eva, Tsunade, Nodoka, Chisame and Kushina returned with Sextum to the Fuhen compound after she had buried Yagura in a tomb of never melting ice at the bottom of the sea near Kirigakure. As soon as they had teleported into the compound, Eva had taken Sextum away to 'get rid of those horrid clothes'.

"Naruto? You're back already? How did it go?" Negi inquired as he jumped from his seat.

"Hm? Oh, hi Negi." Naruto greeted. "I went fine. She was not involved in Dynamis' plan and opposed him until he absorbed her."

"That's good." Negi sighed, his fears of fighting some crazy loyal tool of the Lifemaker being put to rest. "How did she become the Sanbi?"

"Like Anya, apparently. She doesn't remember much though. She became conscious when the turtle tried to devour her and when she took over Madara put her to sleep. She's been asleep since." Naruto shrugged.

"Talk about a heavy sleeper." Asuna shook her head.

"Anything else of notice?" Mikoto inquired.

"Well, she got out of Eva's spell rather quickly and lived with the Master of the Grave who recalibrated her." Naruto shook his head. "From what I saw, she also filled her head with things she did not fully explain to her."

"Like what?" Anko asked but before Naruto could answer a shocked looking Anya pointed at the door.

"Master, how may I serve you?" a seventeen year old Sextum asked, clad in a skimpy maid uniform that let show an indecent amount of cleavage – the fact that it was partially transparent did not help either.

"Like that." Naruto answered Anko's question faintly. "Sextum… why are you dressed in that?"

"Evangeline said that it was an appropriate uniform for my intentions." Sextum replied. "Does it look good on me?" she asked cutely as he held her index finger under her lower lip, her elbow pushing her breasts together.

"It looks fantastic, but please change into something more decent. If a guests sees you, you'll most likely neuter the poor guys." Naruto requested.

"Yes Master…" she said before her eyes fell on Negi and narrowed dangerously.

"And please don't try to kill Negi…" said red head sighed in relief "…inside the house, we have enough space outside in the training ground or in a Diorama Sphere." Negi paled at his words.

"I don't want to kill him." Negi looked at her in hope. "I just want to neuter the little pervert that stripped me back then." he paled drastically at Sextum's words and quickly left the room.

"You're evil, you know that? You and Eva staged the whole thing, didn't you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's a gift." Sextum smirked.

Several days later Naruto once again called for a full clan meeting. This unsettled many of them greatly as he had locked himself along with Negi, Chao and Eva in a Diorama Sphere he had been preparing for several months, its purpose unknown.

"So, Naruto, why did you call me from my paperwork?" Tsunade asked, not sounding in the least unhappy.

"I'm leaving." Naruto said seriously. Before he could detail further, the others erupted in confusion, anger and worry.

"Why?"

"I knew you hated Konoha, but..."

"Want us to join you? We're with you till the end!"

"Who caused this? I'll turn them into fertilizer for my office plants!"

**"While I appreciate the support, I'm not becoming a missing nin!"** Naruto yelled.

"Then why the long face?" Asuna inquired.

"Because I may very well be fighting the Shinigami." Naruto's answer was met with dead silence.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked faintly.

"It's not where, but when." Chao answered in his stead.

"And the answer is thirteen years ago." Negi said grimly.

"Ako, Yuna, Makie, Akira and Luna." Nodoka whispered in understanding.

"October 10th is the day after tomorrow. You'll be going back exactly 13 years." Yue added.

"Those five girls are the ones that went missing after Kyubi was sealed, aren't they?" Tsunade frowned.

"Yes. And I will be also setting in motion a few projects that would take too long too long to give results if I were to start them in this time period." Naruto told them.

"What?" Chao exclaimed in shock. "You know you can't change the past, Naruto-kun! I already tried and…" she trailed off.

"Oh, but who said about changing the past?" Naruto smirked. "As far as I know, the events I'm planning would not change anything I already know of."

"I see." Negi smirked. "You're using that incident during the Mahora Festival as a base, aren't you?"

"Yep." Naruto smirked back.

"What incident?" Tsunade inquired.

"I was supposed to visit the stands of different clubs my students were part of, you see." Negi began. "And I was also participating in a Martial Arts Tournament. After finishing some rounds in the Tournament, I was accosted by several students that congratulated me and thanked me for passing by their stands. It was obvious that it was something I was supposed to go back in time for."

"I see. Did you hear anything similar, Naruto?" Karin inquired.

"On the contrary, I heard nothing. Not that something happened, nor that it didn't happen." Naruto shrugged. "I hear amnesia is quite common these days, however." he smirked.

"Hm, well I admit I did do something similar, but I didn't go back for more then a day or two." Chao mussed.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Eva inquired.

"Sorry, Eva-chan, but it would be best if I didn't tell anyone, else you might tell me regarding my plans that you already know happened and it would screw things up." Naruto shook his head.

"You have a point." Eva agreed.

"Is that what you've been doing lately?" Asuna inquired.

"No, we were training our Sennin Mode, our original version, of course." Chao smirked.

"Original version?" Tsunade perked up.

"Yes. You see, the risks of the Sennin Mode that Jiraiya uses are that he could turn into a frog and then petrify if he loses control." Naruto began.

"What? He never told me that!" Tsunade exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Of course not, you would have forced him to promise to never use it." Negi shrugged.

"Anyway, I found in the Yondaime's notes a version of the seal that gathers reiryoku from the surroundings that was designed for human use. Of course, like all his jutsu, it was incomplete. The way he made it, the person using it would become a stone toad in three seconds flat." Naruto deadpanned. "So I studied the toads, since this seems to revolve around them."

"We analyzed the toad oil that seems to increase the absorption of natural energy exponentially." Chao took over. "We found out that once one makes direct contact with even a drop of the oil, it would spread throughout the body and remain there in an unnoticeable form. I broke down the oil in thousands of combinations and found that it holds what the toads call natural energy." here she paused. "We had initially assumed that this Natural Energy was Reiryoku. We were partially right. Reiryoku is about 75% of the mix that is Natural Energy. Youki is about 2.3%, Mana is 20% and Ki is 2.7%."

"So, what exactly does this mean for us?" Yue inquired. "How do these percentages affect Sennin Mode?"

"It's not how the percentages affect Sennin Mode, it's how the toad's Sennin Mode affects the absorbed energies." Naruto explained. "To put it bluntly, the traces toad oil in the Sennin's body act as a filter and allow only parts of the Natural Energy to be absorbed by the Sennin."

"What parts?" Hinata inquired.

"It completely blocks the Youki and the Mana. Instead, the Reiryoku is in the same percentage, the Ki, however, is where it gets strange. The percentages of Mana and Youki that are blocked are encouraged to be filled by Ki. So we have 25% Ki in the mix." Chao answered.

"And that's bad?" Anko tilted her head.

"Very bad. It would have only been worse if the bigger percentage was of Ki, or there was Youki instead of Reiryoku." Negi grimaced.

"Ki influences body modifications, and Youki does that at an extremely accelerated speed." Kyubi supplied.

"Exactly. You see, because of the abundance of Ki, the Sennin risks turning into a toad." Negi nodded.

"So, you have to get rid of the Ki?" Kazumi suggested.

"Exactly. We did something better though. We converted it into Reiryoku as well." Naruto smirked. "I used Oshizu's elemental conversion seal as a base and went from there. We managed to find a common root for Ki, Mana, Youki and Reiryoku to which, when adding other components, you get one of the four kinds of energies."

"We created a special ink using the toad oil as a base and, combining the Yondaime's energy gathering seal and the new conversion seal, Naruto managed to created a version for Youki, Ki, Mana and Reiryoku." Chao cheered.

"And, even more amazing, we managed to meld it with our Magia Erebea." Negi chuckled. "You all remember how I was absorbing the surrounding Mana during the battle at the Gravekeepers Palace, right? Or how Chao's defective Magia Erebea was doing during the Mahora Festival?" he asked the Ala Alba, earning nods of realization.

"You'll be able to activate Sennin Mode while moving, whilst Jiraiya and the toads must stand still while gathering energy." Kushina said in realization.

"More then that, I won't even need to focus on gathering. I just need focus on controlling the energy I have." Naruto chuckled.

"I see… while it's the opposite of Youki, the Reiryoku you will gather will be easier to control thanks to the Magia Erebea. It will taint the Reiryoku slightly, but doing so will only make it more familiar to your internal energies." Yue nodded in understanding.

"But why did you focus on Sennin Mode before the time travel?" Chisame asked.

"The Cassiopeia needs fuel." Chao said simply. "We don't have a World Tree in bloom nearby, so we'll have to substitute."

"Using Sennin Mode?" Tsunade inquired. "Will it be enough?"

"Well… no." Chao seemed to deflate slightly. "There's also the fact that the Cassiopeia works with Mana, not Reiryoku."

"So…?" Kyubi urged them to continue.

"Well, after we came up with the energy conversion seal, that didn't seem to be problem, but…" Chao mumbled the last part.

"Didn't catch that?" Ichibi leaned forwards.

"I said that the Cassiopeia was partially flawed, okay? I wasted more then half of the energy when long trips are involved. It gives a good precision on short periods, but not so much with long periods." Chao said annoyed.

"So I broke it down into a spell." Negi told them.

"Which also wasted a portion of the energy, so I converted it into a seal which melded with my Magia Erebea along with the other seals." Naruto finished.

"So… you can time travel whenever you like?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Not quite, I don't have that much energy. A journey of over five thousand years would give me chakra exhaustion." Naruto declared, followed by silence.

"Naruto… how much chakra do you have?" Tsunade asked slowly.

"I would say… about twelve tails worth." Naruto said after a bit of thinking.

"Are you _serious_?" Karin gaped. "I don't feel that much from you!"

"Chakra restraints of my own design." Naruto explained while revealing several lines on his body while channeling chakra. "While I have that much chakra, it's nowhere near as… thick? Concentrated, yes, that sounds better. It's not as concentrated as a Biiju's youki. I have quantity, but not the quality."

"Compared to a Biiju's youki, maybe, but you must have the most concentrated chakra in the ninja world." Evangeline shot back.

"You're one to talk miss 'Three tails of mana as thick as a Biiju's youki'." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto, what are those restraints doing, exactly?" Tsunade asked with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry; they're not the type that drains chakra." Naruto assured her. "It's quite the opposite. It takes my excess chakra and turns it inwards, focusing on making the chakra in my coils more compact, while also enforcing the coils to be able to sustain it."

"It's increasing the quality of your chakra while not affecting the quantity." Chao deduced.

"Yeah… Well, it's late. Let's head to bed. Tomorrow, I'm leaving at around noon." Naruto announced and slipped away.

"Naruto… are you sure you're ready for this?" Kushina asked she hugged him tightly.

They were outside of Konoha, near what they dubbed hideout #01, the place where natural energy seemed most abundant and where the bodies of Naruto's former tenants had been created at. The entire clan had gathered there to see him off, but even the other three Magia Erebea users were worried despite knowing the plan.

"I'll be fine, Kushina. I've prepared for all the scenarios I could think of. I can do this." Naruto said with conviction.

"Alright but… just be careful." the red haired kunoichi whispered.

"I will." Naruto nodded before distancing himself from the others and looking at Negi. "You're in charge while I'm gone. Do try and not get walked over by all of the girls, will you?"

"No promises." Negi said, his eye twitching.

"Well, I'm off. I'll be back in… well, during the Kyubi festival, most likely." Naruto smiled malevolently.

"I know that smile… what are you up to?" Tsunade cringed.

"Let's just say that Konoha won't like it." Naruto smirked. "I'll…"

"I don't want to know." Tsunade shook her head "Plausible deniability and all that."

"Got it." Naruto nodded before closing his eyes as darkness erupted from his body and seemed to cling to the sky and the earth, drawing energy from them both. A moment later he opened his left eye, revealing neither his ocean-blue iris nor one of his doujutsu. There, encompassing his entire eyeball was the image of the Cassiopeia watch. At that moment he was encompassed by a sphere of darkness and disappeared.

Naruto opened his other eye and saw himself surrounded by a maelstrom of power, still encased in his protective sphere. He was tossed and thrown all over the place, in what he assumed was an attempt to throw him off course. Narrowing his eyes, he extended his chakra and youki to add to the reiryoku of the technique, stabilizing it as he focused on his destination, both temporal and spatial, as well as his safety.

After what could have been hours, minutes or even seconds, he suddenly found himself about a meter above the ground in a familiar location. He landed nimbly in a slight crouch, before extending his senses, trying to detect any other being nearby. To his relief, he found none. With that, he teleported himself to a nearby cave and lay down for a quick nap after eating a couple nutrient bars. About three hours later he woke up and, after checking his gear and found it satisfactory, he teleported to Rice Country. Once there, he summoned the **Oculus Corvinus** and scouted ahead. It took him about an hour, but eventually he found Kyubi. It was surprisingly hard, considering she was in her fox form at full size, but that underground cavern that was soon to become a base for Otogakure was more then enough to house her.

Dismissing the artifact, he teleported just beyond the edge of Kyubi's senses and activated his Negation Aura, the skill that he had developed along with Asuna, to completely mask his energy signature. From there he dashed at full speed until he was before the sleeping Biiju. Holding his pactio card out as he formed the required one-handed handsigns, using youki in order for his presence to be unnoticed, he then phased the card into Kyubi's skull.

He immediately found himself in her mindscape and was pleased to see that it was not that different from his own – a bit more crude, perhaps, because of the constant contact to the reiryoku in the outside world. He quickly detected what seemed to be a replica of Evangeline's Lebenschilt Castle with a multitude of energy signatures inside. Focusing even more, he separated the ones he was familiar with from the unknowns and teleported in the vicinity of four of the five, who were conveniently together and away from the others, unfortunately, while he was not in their direct line of sight, there were two mirrors nearby that revealed him to the girls.

"Hey, who's that?" the silver haired girl asked in shock as soon as she saw him, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Shit." Naruto grimaced. "So much for a smooth operation." he muttered as he came out in full view.

"Who's the cutie?" the dark haired girl with her hair tied in a tail to her right.

"I don't know…" the pink haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

"More importantly, how did he get here?" the long haired girl asked urgently, the panic in her voice snapping the other three to reality.

"Um… U got lost on the road of life?" Naruto offered, earning incredulous looks. "Yeah, didn't think so either." Naruto deflated.

"Who are you?" the silver haired girl demanded.

"That's pretty rude. Didn't Negi teach you girls any manners?" Naruto frowned. "You're supposed to introduce yourselves before demanding someone's name."

"Yuna Akashi." the girl with the side ponytail said.

"Ako Izumi." the silver haired girl said.

"Makie Sasaki." the pink haired girl smiled.

"Why should we tell our names to an intruder?" the last girl demanded.

"Finally, someone remembered that bit of information." Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "Too late though, it's clear that you're Akira Okouchi."

"How do you know my name? What do you want? And how did you get here?" Akira demanded with as much bravery as she could as all four girls backed away from him.

"I came to retrieve you four, as well as that Luna girl… or was her name Shiori." Naruto frowned in thought.

"They're the same person." Makie informed him.

"Thanks, Baka Pink." Naruto shook his head before using Shundou to get behind them. He instantly summoned chakra chains to tie them up before opening a shadow portal and teleporting them all away, as far as possible. As soon as they arrived, eh put up a barrier encompassing a ten meter radius that made it impossible for the girls to leave or be detected.

"Let us go! We didn't do anything to you!" Akira demanded.

"And I don't intend to let any harm come to you either. That's why I'm here." Naruto replied and teleported to Luna's location. He immediately immobilized her and teleported away, appearing next to Akira glared at him.

"Who are you?" Luna demanded as she struggled to escape the chains.

"Now that all five of you are here, allow me to introduce myself." Naruto grinned. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen, time traveler and formed vessel of Kyubi no Yoko." he declared with a theatrical bow. "I'm also her pactio partner." he added as he revealed his pactio card, with Kyubi's written name on the back.

"…You're kidding." Akira gave him a flat look.

"No, I'm quite serious, unfortunately." Naruto abandoned all playfulness and materialized a Cassiopeia in his hand. "Any of you know what this is?"

"That's Chao's Cassiopeia!" Ako said in shock. "Where did you get it from?"

"Chao herself made quite a few in my time period." Naruto replied.

"But how…?" Luna began.

"Look, we really don't have time for this right now, so please listen." Naruto said. "In a few hours Madara Uchiha will infiltrate Konohagakure and steal the youki orb sealed in my mother, said orb being the means to summon Kyubi. He will summon her just outside Konohagakure and use his Mangekyou Sharingan to hypnotize her to attack the village."

"**What?"** all five girls yelled in shock.

"So you came to prevent the attack and change the future?" Luna deduced.

"No, it's impossible. Even if I prevent the attack, it won't change the future I come from." Naruto shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked surprised.

"Why do you think Chao chose to return to your time?" Naruto asked, sadness seeping from his voice. "The future she came from did not change despite the changes she inspired Negi to do. All that did was to create an alternate future, a 'what if'."

"Chao never told us that…" Ako said.

"No, she didn't. Some things are just too painful to share." Naruto sighed. "Anyway, to stop the rampaging Kyubi, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze will use two jutsu. First, he will use the forbidden Shiki Fujin to summon the Shinigami to rip away about half of Kyubi's youki. Secondly, he will use the Hakke no Fuin Shiki to seal Kyubi in me."

"I see… but what are we here for?" Luna inquired.

"After the sealing, those sharing a body with her will be encased in a crystal wall that is placed in my mindscape right in front of the manifestation of the seal." Naruto said before pausing for a bit. "You're not there."

"What?" Yuna asked in confusion.

"You five are not with Negi and the other girls." Naruto said. "That means that you were separated from them before the sealing."

"W-Wait! Hold on!" Ako said in horror. "You mean the Shinigami took us along with Kyubi's youki?"

"I don't know that. That's why I'm here. I'm going to remove you from Kyubi to make sure the Shinigami doesn't take your souls, and take you to the future with me." Naruto answered.

"Can you do that?" Luna looked at him in shock. "Kyubi tried everything and…"

"I can. I will simply summon you in my own mindscape. I will however need a pactio for that." Naruto said and created a pactio circle on the ground before him.

"W-Wait! Hold on! This is too sudden!" Ako blushed.

"Come on, it's just a kiss. If everyone else could do it, so can the five of you." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Everyone…" Akira began.

"…else?" Luna finished.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he took out a _stack_ of pactio cards, much to the shock of the girls, and showed them a few.

"Y-You kissed Negi?" Ako demanded, pale as a sheet.

"Ew, no. Since we're both guys, we were able to use the blood-pact version." Naruto said. "Come on, or do you want to be eaten by the Shinigami?"

One by one, the girls gathered their courage and made the contact with him, though Yuna and Akira were freaked out a bit when he marked them. He chose to deny knowledge of it and suggest to them to ask Evangeline when they arrive in the future. They were also a bit put out by the need to remain unseen by their friends until Kyubi attacks Konoha, but accepted before Naruto left the mindscape.

As soon as he was out, he ran away until he was out of range for Kyubi's senses and teleported away to a location near Konoha and lay in wait for the disaster to occur. Soon after, in a huge puff of smoke Kyubi appeared, still crouched down which was convenient for Madara who immediately hypnotized her. Naruto couldn't help but growl and curse his inability to interfere, especially when Kyubi began charging her enormous Bijudama and sent it at the village. He was relieved when the Yondaime used a space-time barrier jutsu to teleport the Bijudama away from the village. When he disappeared and summoned Gamabunta, Naruto recognized his sign to spring into action.

He emerged from a shadow a distance away from the now chained Kyubi and, when the rupture on the Yondaime's clothes appeared as sign of the Shinigami's hand passing through, he used his new pactio cards to bridge a connection to Kyubi's mindscape and immediately found himself before them.

"Naruto-san? What's going on?" Ako asked confuse by his sudden appearance.

"Get down!" Naruto ordered as his eyes flashed his Yokai Eien Mangekyou Sharingan. "_**Susanoo!"**_ he roared.

Moments later a translucent silvery skeleton appeared around him before it instantly grew muscles and skin, armor protecting its chest and three swords appearing tied to its obi. It instantly drew one of the swords whose blade glowed blue only moments before the sky of the mindscape ripped and a gigantic purplish demonic arm, twice as big as those of the Susanoo and just as translucent, covered in black markings and bearing ceremonial beads wrapped along its length, headed towards them.

"I don't think so, Shinigami!" Naruto growled. "_**Shinmei-ryu Ougi: Raimeiken Ni-no-Tachi!"**_ he called out as the Tenseiga swung towards the rapidly descending arm, the powerful blast of lightning doing little damage but fulfilling it's purpose of deflecting the hand away from them. It reached the ground of the mindscape some distance away and seemed to grab at it before pulling away, dragging a stream of youki with it.

Naruto took that as his signal to leave and was moments later in his own mindscape.

"**Ēvocem Vos! Ministrae Naruto, Acasi Juna, Izumi Aco, Ooochi Acira, Sasaci Macie, Luna!"** Naruto called out as five pactio circles appeared glowing in the ground before him and moments later the five girls materialized in them.

"Huh?" Yuna looked around. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to my humble mindscape." Naruto told them. "Feel free to look around; I'll be back in a few minutes." he added before disappearing.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Makie whined.

Outside his mindscape, Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Kyubi being sealed in him, as well as a portion of the Shinigami's arm. He made sure to look carefully and determined that it was not his strike that caused the arm to be severed but the sealing jutsu that had used up all of the Yondaime's remaining chakra and tapped into his life-force as well, to which the Shinigami's hand was currently connected. With a sigh, he teleported to the future location of hideout #01, in the same cave he had rested hours ago, and entered his mindscape.

He found the girls in a rather intriguing situation…

"Why are you girls doing?" he sweatdropped at the sight of Makie being pulled up by Yuna and Akira from the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"**Help us, will you!"** Yuna yelled at him.

"Troublesome girls." Naruto shook his head and willed a large platform into existence beneath Makie, along with steps to help her climb back up.

"T-Thanks!" Makie bowed awkwardly.

"It's fine. But do remember that this is a mindscape and you simply need to will something to happen." Naruto advised her.

"Yeah… I know, but for some reason it doesn't work too well for me." Makie scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I guess the amount of control depends on the person." Naruto allowed. "Come on, let's get you girls settled in."

"Settled in?" Luna inquired.

"Yeah. You'll be staying in the castle Eva created in here. That castle." he pointed at it.

"Eva-chan's here as well?" Makie smiled widely.

"Not any more. You five are the only ones in here at the moment… besides me, of course." Naruto chuckled.

"What happened with the others?" Akira asked warily.

"Well, first you should know that using a modified pactio I gained several skills and traits from the others. One of them was Negi's ability to create things from energy. Using that, through a ritual of my own design, I managed to give them all a physical body, Kyubi included." Naruto explained.

"So you're going to give us bodies as well?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Of course, as soon as I return to my time period, of course. If I were to give you bodies now and take you with me through time, it will cost a hell lot more power and it will be quite dangerous. It's better to wait until then." Naruto told them.

"Okay, I understand. Time is not something to be taken lightly." Luna said.

"Yes, you should already know a bit about time manipulation… your old comrade… Koyomi, was it? She could slow down time, from what Negi told me." Naruto mussed.

"Yes." Luna confirmed.

"Well, I only have a few things to deal with while in this time period. After that, we're out of here." Naruto assured them.

"So, what ARE you going to do?" Yuna inquired.

"Well, first of all, I'm heading for Uzushiogakure." Naruto replied. "I'm going to… plant a seed, in a manner of saying."

"I… I see…" Luna stuttered, blushing along with the other girls. "Who is she?"

"She?" Naruto blinked.

"The mother… the woman you're going to impregnate." Ako managed to say.

"Im-Impreg…? **What the hell are you girls thinking? I'm not going to do that!**" Naruto yelled with his face beet red seeming to emanate heat.

"Oh… sorry, I assumed…" Ako muttered awkwardly.

"Can we please end this discussion?" Naruto interrupted her. "And preferably not start it again for several more years? I'm sill legally just 13."

"**Thir-Thirteen! You look at least 16!"** Yuna yelled.

"Chachamaru's transformation skill." Naruto shrugged. "Well, while I say I'm legally thirteen that means that much time has passed for the world since I was born. For me, taking in consideration all the extended time I spent training in my mindscape with Kyubi, it's been over a century."

"I see… yes, Kyubi was also able to make time flow faster in her mindscape. She didn't feel the need though." Luna said.

"Well, considering that I was holding the being that destroyed half of Konoha inside me, I did need the extra training." Naruto said darkly before shaking his head. "Before I leave, let's have a look at your pactios…"

With that he began inspecting the pactio cards along with the girls. The cards were nearly identical to those they had from Negi, with two additions. Yuna, in addition to the **Iris Tormentum**, she had twin rings bearing the kanji for Magic. Akira, in addition to her **Kappa Caestus**, had twin rings bearing the kanji for Bubbles.

"Hm, more rings like that." Naruto mussed.

"Is there something wrong?" Akira inquired.

"No, not at all. It's just, at the beginning some of my partners received rings for an elements, giving them perfect control over it. But lately, there have been rings that gave control over types of energy." Naruto explained. "Mana got Sin, which gives her control over Youki, Ku got Body, which gives her control over Ki, Ino got Spirit, which while I initially thought gave control over minds actually lets her control Reiryoku, my cousin Karin got Chakra which gives her control over it, and now Yuna got Magic, which lets her control Mana."

"I see... quite intriguing..." Luna admitted.

"Hm, we'll talk about this later. For now, I need to finish my business in this time period. You will be able to see through my eyes if you wish, but do give me some privacy at times." Naruto told them before they sank into shadows and re-emerged within the castle. "This floor has a few free rooms, with the others being already claimed by the others. Feel free to decorate it as you wish, but remember that you won't be here long." He advised them before returning to the real world.

He looked outside and realized that there were still a couple of hours before sunrise, so he teleported directly to a location he had seen only in Kyubi's memories: Uzushiogakure. Appearing among the ruins, he paused momentarily to imagine the former beauty of the city before shaking his head sadly and activated his Gokei Byakugan and began inspecting the landscape, particularly the underground. It took his over an hour with about a hundred Kage Bunshin spread out, but he finally located the perfect location to 'plant the seed'. He dismissed all the clones and teleported there before immediately creating two Chishio Bunshin.

"You know what to do." he told them and he watched silently the two performed two dozen handsigns simultaneously.

"_**Konbikekkai: Ichihōkō no Kanmon: Han ni kitō!"**_ the two clones called out and slammed their hands into the ground forming a square and pouring out insane amounts of chakra. Moments later, the chakra took the shape of a transparent orange cylinder that was partially underground, with only half a meter above ground. With his eyes activated, Naruto could clearly see that the barrier went downwards for ten kilometers before ending with a closed tap just like the upper side. Throwing a pebble through the barrier, Naruto was pleased when it entered but did not leave the barrier as well. A quick blade of wind confirmed that it was true for energy attacks as well. With that, he began chanting.

"_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Τ**__**ὸ**__** συμβόλαιον διακον**__**ῆ**__**τω μοί, **__**ἡ**__** Άρχοντας των Βάθη! **__**Ἐ**__**πιγενηθήτω, ανελέητο σεισμό, τρέμουν της καταστροφής! Συντρίψει όλα σε χίλιες και ακόμη ένα εκατομμύριο τεμάχια! Τεκτονική Αποσάθρωση!"**_ Naruto called out and unleashed the devastating spell straight downwards inside the barrier. As soon as it touched the ground inside, the earth exploded into dust, raising up in the empty space inside the barrier.

The two clones visibly struggled to maintain control and eventually Naruto placed his hand above the barrier and helped stabilize it. After 20 seconds, it was over and the fine dust inside the barrier began to settle.

"Alright, raise it so I can plant out 'seed' inside." Naruto instructed and the clones nodded before focusing and causing the barrier to move upwards faster and faster, until it was completely above the ground, leaving behind a perfectly circular well of bout a foot radius, while the clones struggled to keep the barrier straight. Naruto simply took out a scroll from his pocket and wiped some blood on the seal inside, causing an orb the size of his head to appear. There seemed to be made of a very thin glass and covered in countless seals, runes, symbols and magic circles, but apparently empty. Only if one were to look extremely carefully they would notice the millimeter size transparent pellet within. Without a word, Naruto wiped some of his blood on a portion of the orb before dropping it into the hole. Several seconds later, when he was sure it had hit the bottom, he formed some handsigns before motioning the clones to put the cylinder back. They did so, but as soon as the barrier touched the orb at the bottom, it disappeared. With that, Naruto dismissed the clones and teleported away, appearing at the border of Ame.

"_Naruto-san…"_ Luna began.

"_Just Naruto, please."_ the blond replied as he used Shundou to move closer and closer to Amegakure.

"_Okay, Naruto."_ Luna agreed. "_What exactly did you do back there? What was that sphere you buried?"_

"_Tell me, have you ever heard of the Shodaime Hokage's necklace?"_ Naruto inquired.

"_Yes, vaguely. I believe it's a rare chakra crystal."_ Luna answered.

"_Not rare, unique. Mito Uzumaki, the Shodaime's wife created from her special chakra that had to power to subdue Biiju."_ Naruto explained.

"_So that was it?"_ Yuna asked.

"_No, that was a special combination of seals that will absorb all the energy from the environment and crystallize it."_ Naruto revealed.

"_So you're making another chakra crystal that can subdue Biiju?"_ Akira inquired.

"_No. What I'm making is more of a power source, to be honest. With over a decade of gathered energy, it will be quite powerful."_ Naruto revealed.

"_I see. May I ask where you're heading now?"_ Luna asked.

"_You may."_ Naruto replied with a mental smirk.

"_Where are you going?"_ Luna sighed.

"_Oh, I'm just heading to deliver a warning and confront one of my dangerous enemies – possibly even recover a piece of the Great Grand Master Key."_ Naruto said with a mental shrug.

"_B-But the Key was destroyed!"_ Luna protested in panic.

"_Sorry to disappoint, but it was merely broken to pieces. There are two within my mindscape right now, a piece in every other Biiju besides Kyubi, and the final one is sealed in this enemy of mine."_ Naruto informed them.

"…_Does he or she know of it?"_ Luna asked hesitantly.

"_I doubt it. I believe Madara Uchiha who made Kyubi attack Konoha earlier was the one that sealed it inside him when he was young. You see, this guy has developed the Rinnegan because of that fragment, and has recently started thinking himself a God."_ Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_Infinite ego, the first sign of a Key."_ Luna shook her head thinking of most of the Averruncus Series.

"_Indeed. Anyway, I'll try to remove it without him knowing."_ Naruto informed her.

"_I see. Good luck then. I'll let you focus on your task."_ Luna said ending the conversation.

It took him a little over an hour even using Shundou, but he eventually arrived near Amegakure, where he was forced to stop.

"That rain..." Naruto whispered to himself. "It's full of chakra... An area detection ninjutsu... Sneaky of you, Nagato. This way you can learn the guard shifts in the entire village... No wonder you caught a man like Hanzo off guard."

_"Can you sneak in?"_ Akira inquired.

_"Hm, it'll be tricky. If it was a regular sensor I could have easily while negating my chakra signature with the Magic Cancel..."_ Naruto said.

_"Wait, you have the Magic Cancel too?"_ Luna asked in shock and panic.

_"Yes, and the others do as well. Now, as I was saying, I can't rely on the Magic Cancel here since Nagato will notice his chakra being erased."_ Naruto mussed. _"Any ideas?"_

_"You could try imitate his chakra signature, but..."_ Luna suggested.

_"Brilliant!"_ Naruto exclaimed with a large grin before he began using his Magia Erebea from the rain falling several meters away. The process was slow and tedious as he could not afford to simply steal a big chunk of the chakra. He was quite pissed of when, after an hour of work he only had the chakra, but had yet to begin using it to create his camouflage. He then began coating his body with the foreign chakra after placing a filter seal on his body, said seal converting his own chakra to natural energy. That way, he was both avoiding being sensed and made sure that the jutsu didn't detect something foreign moving in its area of effect.

With that finally accomplished he dashed through the chakra filled rain as fast as his legs could take him without using chakra... Which was noticeably faster then the previous Shundou.

_"Naruto... How much weight did you have on?"_ Akira asked in a dazed tone.

_"Around 11000 pounds."_Naruto replied.

The girls were silent from there on.

Form there on Naruto began scouting every shady place he could lay his eyes on. Sneaking inside the village was not hard, not when he was a blur at most for even the most observant ninja. Not getting noticed while scouting without using chakra on the other hand was excruciatingly hard, mostly because it didn't matter how fast he was since he needed to stand still long enough to eavesdrop. Things began to look up a bit when the rain stopped, Nagato clearly not having the chakra reserved to maintain the jutsu indefinitely… yet. Eventually, when he had just about given up hope, he saw her.

The nineteen year old Konan. Or rather, a hooded person using the paper jutsu that he knew with certainty that were created and being used only by the blue haired orange eyed girl. She was in the middle of torturing a chunin for information, his partner already dead from one to many paper cuts. Making sure his newly created black cloak was hiding him completely, he appeared before her just as she dropped the headless body of her victim.

"**HeLLo KoNAn, I wAs lOOkiNg All ovER FOr yOU."**Naruto spoke in a distorted voice.

As he expected, he received a few dozen paper shuriken aimed at his neck, heart and crotch… the last part worried him the most. He was not hit, however, as the projectiles passed through the afterimage while he had appeared behind Konan who had used a Shunshin to get to higher grounds. The girl was already swinging a kunai at her when he slapped her had away and used his other to puncture her nape with a specially prepared senbon, causing her to go numb and lose all motor functions. He quickly caught her before she fell of the edge of the building and used a Shundou to take her in a particularly dark alley, where he propped her against the wall, looking straight into her glaring eyes.

"**ThAT wAs a VErY baD mOve fOR YoU, KoNAn. YoU cOUld HAve dRawN HanZO's aTTentIoN."**Naruto spoke in the same distorted voice. "**TrULy ReCkleSS."**

"You're not getting anything out of me! So could mind as well go ahead and rape me an be done with it!" Konan spat.

"**RAPE YoU?"**Naruto asked, all traces of amusement gone from his distorted voice. "**SoRRy fOR nOt LivinG Up tO YoUr EXpeCTationS, buT THaT's NoT SoMEthiNG I Do tO MY enEmieS, EveN If ThEy'rE eXOtiC BeaUTieS LikE YoU."**He shook his head as he pushed away a strand of hair covering Konan's forehead, using the skin contact to dive into her recent memories as well as a few connected to her surface thoughts. Thus he found the current base of the Akatsuki, Nagato's secret chamber there, how to enter and that he had recently gained his third body for his Paths. He also saw an attempted rape on her a Kumo nin, just a few days before her met Yahiko. She also sensed disgust toward Nagato at the way he was using Nagato's body as a puppet.

"What do you want?" Konan asked warily, staring at him unblinkingly. Unknown to Naruto, he had momentarily used the _**Actus Noctis Erebae**_ out of anger for a couple of seconds when he had viewed that traumatizing memory of hers, causing a golden seven cornered star to flash angrily in his eyes.

"**I WanT noTHinG fRoM YoU. I mereLY WiSh tO DeLiveR A warning anD MaKe YoU AN oFFer."**Naruto said. "**ThE RiNNegaN Is a DAngeROus tOOl. LiKe itS LeSS EvOlveD ForM, ThE ManGeKYOu ShArinGan, iF UseD ToO fRequEnTly iT MaY LeaD tO mADneSS. StrEtCHinG OneS SpirIT MakES It WOrSe. YoUr FriENd hAs ALreADy BEen MaKINg DeCISsionS hE WouLD NoT HAvE COntEmplAteD BeForE."**

"So you want me to betray him and join Hanzo, is that is?" Konan demanded angrily.

"**HanZo iS nO LonGEr ThE GreAt maN ThaT NamED tHe SaNNin."**Naruto shook his head. "**HiS dEAth WouLd Be bEneFicIal if A biGGeR TyRant WouLD nOt replace HIm. WhAt I wANt iS fOr YoU To TrY to ANchoR YoUr frIend'S SaNiTy. I HaVe DouBts hE cAN stIl bE SaVED, But I COulD Be WROng. HoWeveR…"**his tone became more gentle. "**If YoU deCIde In thE FutuRe tHat He CannOT bE saVeD, JoIN mY SidE WheN wE mEEt anD I WiLl HelP YoU pUt HiM tO peaCe."**Naruto promised her.

"That will never happen!" Konan growled.

"**LeTs sEE YoU SAy ThE sAMe AftEr yOUr FrieD haS KIlled cOuntlEs iNNocenTS tO MaKe HimSelf FeaRED."**Naruto told her as he reached out for the senbon in her neck. "**YoU WilL rEmeMbeR ThIS ConvERsaTioN, But YoU WilL bE UnaBlE tO DivuLge It To oTHerS."**he informed her before removing the senbon and disappearing in a flash of speed.

"_What was that about?"_Yuna asked.

"_What do you mean?"_Naruto inquired.

"_You were practically telling her to join you and that you'll protect her."_she elaborated.

"_Oh, I just promised Jiraiya, my godfather and her former sensei to give her a chance. Now that I've met her, she's not a bad as the rumors said."_Naruto replied.

"_Still, what would your girlfriend say if she heard you flirting with her like that?"_Luna inquired.

"_Which girlfriend?"_Naruto shot back. "_I have quite a few girlfriends, some of your friends among them."_

"_**WHO?"**_all five girls demanded as one.

"_Well, there's Eva-chan, Asuna-chan, Kyubi-chan, Chao-chan, Kazumi-chan, Ku-chan, Mana-chan and Kaede-chan."_Naruto enumerated.

"_You… You're dating Evangeline-san? How? How did you get together with her?"_Makie asked in shock.

"_Well, Eva and I have quite a few things in common, such as being shunned for things we could not control, being considered monsters, attempted assassinations and murderous mobs… you get the picture. It was easy to relate. That's just the lest important part though, we're mostly attracted to each other by our similar personalities… and of course there's the sex."_Naruto ended the discussion there, leaving the five girls to ponder at his words.

Several minutes later, Naruto was sneaking through the base of the Akatsuki, or rather the Ame rebels at this point in time. He soon found Nagato's hidden chamber and was pleased to see with his Byakugan that he was busy with modifying his new vessel and not paying much attention.

" _**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus! Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!"**_he chanted mentally pouring as much power as possible in the spell without destabilizing it before unleashing the concentrated mist within the room, instantly alerting Nagato who instantly turned towards the source only to find himself covered in mist.

"_Kirigakure no jutsu?"_Nagato wondered before he fell flat on his face on his worktable, his nose resting next to the intestines he was removing from the corpse.

"_Nice."_Naruto thought, flashing his Sharingan for a moment to burn that image into his memory to laugh at later. "_Now, let's see… If I were an egomaniac insane Uchiha, where would I seal part of the key to ruling the world?"_

"_You're seriously thinking this?"_Yuna asked him in disbelief.

"_Hey, that was private."_Naruto said annoyed. "_And Yes, I was thinking that. Because while the easiest way to hide the seal would be to place a powerful genjutsu on it, the Rinnegan is better then the Mangekyo Sharingan at seeing through them. So it should be in a place where it wouldn't be noticed. This guy was raised by Jiraiya, a seals master, for a few years. If it noticeable, he would have instantly detected it and deciphered it."_Naruto explained.

"_Under the hair, perhaps?"_Luna mussed, herself quite versed in disguises.

"_The Rinnegan of his Paths would have seen the seal if…"_Naruto trailed off as his eyes narrowed in thought. "_Unless it was masked by Nagato's chakra… and the only way for that would be…"_Naruto quickly activated his Gokei Byakugan as began to stare intently at Nagato's skull. Frowning, he also activated the Sharingan, before taking it to Mangekyo when it still didn't present results. Growling in annoyance, he skipped Eien Mangekyo and went straight at using both the Gokei Byakugan and the Yokai Eien Mangekyo Sharingan simultaneously. At this point, he finally got a result, if small. "_Finally."_he thought in relief.

"_What is that?"_Ako asked, sounding a bit sick by the close-up of someone's brain.

On top of Nagato's skull, a very thin seal was drawn. What made is so unnoticeable was the fact that it was overlapping the chakra coils in Nagato's head and, unfortunately for Naruto, while he had been able to detect it, it was still impossible to decipher it.

"_Very smart move on Madara's part, he had the seal overlapping Nagato's chakra coils. However, Nagato's head has grown since he was a child and the seal in no longer perfectly overlapping the coils."_Naruto explained.

"_It's still too fuzzy though."_Makie commented.

"_Hm, true…"_Naruto admitted thoughtfully and, after a minute of debating, he decided. "_Girls, can I ask you a huge favor?"_

"_Depends."_Akira hesitated.

"_Please don't mention to the others what I'm about to do."_Naruto requested as he began gathering reiryoku from the surroundings.

"_What are you doing?"_Luna asked warily.

Naruto did not answer. He needed perfect focus for this. He was already facing difficulties by maintaining use of both youki and reiryoku simultaneously. Knowing that it would result in a violent reaction otherwise, he relocated the youki in his eyes just in the iris before channeling the same amount of reiryoku into the sclera. Unfortunately for him, he had rushed and there were still traces of youki in the sclera, causing a very violent reaction.

"_OH MY GOD! YOUR EYES EXPLOADED!"_Yuna yelled in horror as the other girls were either too shocked to speak, or had fainted – Ako.

"_Yes, I noticed that when I stopped seeing."_Naruto mentally grunted as he focused through the pain and managed to have equal levels of mana, ki, youki and reiryoku being used to regenerate his eyes. It only took twenty seconds before he opened his eyes once again, this time his natural ocean blue. "_Well, that worked better then I was expecting."_Naruto mussed.

"_You're joking… right?"_Akira asked in disbelief.

"_No, it could have been far worse. In fact, had I not been using youki through my sclera a minute before, it would have worked perfectly and the eyes would have adapted more slowly. Now, they were forced to adapt to all four energies flowing through them because all four were used in the regeneration process."_Naruto explained.

"_So… what exactly does that mean?"_Makie asked confused.

"_I just gained a new dojutsu, more powerful then the combination of the Gokei Byakugan and the Yokai Eien Mangekyo Sharingan."_Naruto replied as he activated both the Gokei Byakugan and the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan with equal levels of mana, ki, youki and reiryoku. He created a temporary mirror and gazed into it curiously. The sclera was black but seemed to glitter with silver; his iris was silver and had six tomoe in each though, unlike the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan that had the tomoe arranged in a single circle, the ones in his eyes were arranged in two circles, three by three.

"_Well, at least they look cool…"_Yuna muttered.

"_Yeah, totally worth the pain."_Naruto said. "_Back to business…"_his eyes turned towards Nagato before realizing that his eyes had exploded outwards, hitting the floor before him. He instantly made a Kage Bunshin that started cleaning up while he focused on Nagato's head. "_Now we're talking."_Naruto said gleefully as he could clearly see even the smallest details of the seal. By the time the Kage Bunshin had finished cleaning ten minutes later, he had already drawn the seal in its current form as well as the original one, un-activated one. From there, it took five more minutes for him to figure it out how to remove the contents without taking off the seal. A little bit more tampering and he was able to remove the fragment of the orb while leaving behind a good portion of the youki – it would have been suspicious if Nagato's progress suddenly halted.

"_What are you going to do with it?"_Luna inquired.

"_Heads up!"_Naruto smirked and absorbed the orb fragment.

"_Eh? OW! That was mean!"_Makie wailed.

"_Oh, stop crying, that things weights less them a water balloon the same size."_Naruto rolled his eyes. He checked the room one last time and was about to leave when he thought of something. He placed his hand on Nagato's forehead and tried to read his memories only to sight in disappointment at the presence of numerous mental barriers. He also noticed Nagato stirring and immediately sank into a shadow, teleporting away. A minute later Nagato would wake up and, after inspecting the entire room and finding no traces of tampering or intrusion, as Naruto's Kage Bunshin had use its Magic Cancel to erase any leftover energy, he would reach the conclusion that he had merely fallen asleep because of his many hours of working non-stop.

Naruto on the other hand found himself near the future hideout #01.

"_That was too close for comfort."_Naruto frowned. "_Still, at least I got what I wanted."_

"_Where to now?"_Ako inquired, having apparently awakened after her fainting episode.

"_Home."_Naruto replied as he began to gather massive amounts of natural energy through his Magia Erebea, before activation his time-traveling seal as the image of the Cassiopeia flashed in his only opened eye as he was enveloped by the black sphere and faced from that time period.

He was once again being tossed and turned within the maelstrom of power, bur this time it was far more violently which was causing his protective sphere to become weaker and weaker. He once again channeled all four of his energies, this time quite easier as his eyes had already been synced with the mix of energies, but it was still not enough.

He could sense the beacon that Eva, Negi and Chao created as they unleashed their Magia Erebea simultaneously while gathering large amounts of reiryoku, just as they had agreed beforehand. But he could not reach them.

He was being pushed further and further away from his goal as the protective sphere began to fade, exposing Naruto's feet to the Maelstrom of power, causing them to alternate between being turned to dust and being returned to the size of toddlers.

"_Naruto, what's going on?"_Akira asked in panic.

"_Something's trying to prevent us from reaching our destination. It's trying to destroy me!"_Naruto answered, trying to calm his nerves and think of a solution. "_I think it has something to do with me taking you and that Key fragment along for the ride."_

"_Are we going to die?"_Luna asked bluntly.

"_Possibly, but there's no way in hell that I'll allow that to happen!"_Naruto growled. "_Whatever god is messing with me, he will regret it dearly. __**Nobody fucks with a Fuhen and gets away with it!**__"_he mentally roared. "_**Dominus De Somnis Ille Territus!"**_he began chanting, his voice sounding demonically distorted "_**Πνεύματα του χρόνου και του χώρου, υπηρέτες του Χρόνος, Ελάτε εμπρός!**_" his voice seemed to become more and more powerful despite the maelstrom of power that was toying with him becoming more violent "_**Συγκεντρώστε προς εμέ! Επιτρέψτε μου δίσεκτο μέσα από την άμμο του χρόνου!**_" by now his voice seemed to be matching the maelstrom, the remainder of the sphere pulsing angrily "_**Διαχρονική Μετεγκατάσταση!**_" he finished the spell version of the Cassiopeia and the remainder of the protective sphere exploded into black dust that seemed to spread into the shape of the initial sphere. Has this happened, images seemed to flash before his eyes.

The making of Mundus Magicus, the Lifemaker's defeat at Nagi Springfield's hands, his defeat at Negi and Asuna's hands, the creation of the Juubi during which, he noticed the Great Grand Master Key cracked in several places, the sealing of the Juubi inside a red haired woman who gained purplish grey eyes with a ripple pattern, the splitting of the Juubi into the nine Biiju, Madara using the crack in the orb to break it in two, Naruto's birth and finally Naruto floating before a dark cloaked figure holding the complete Great Grand Master Key, with Naruto being slowly broken apart into white feathers. With that last image, Naruto found himself surrounded by Eva, Negi and Chao.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Eva asked, worried by his lack of expression.

"Hm? Sorry, Eva-chan, I was lost in thought." Naruto said quickly.

"How did it go?" Negi inquired. "And what did you do?"

"It went well. We were right, the Shinigami almost took their souls, but I managed to divert his reach to the youki alone. And yes, my imbecile father was indeed responsible for the Shinigami's hand being in my gut." Naruto shook his head. "As for what else I did, I planted a seed for a powerful energy crystal that would take years to fully develop, as well as recovering the Key fragment within Nagato. I covered my tracks so he shouldn't notice any differences for 2-3 more years from now. I also delivered a warning to Konan that Nagato was going nuts, since Jiraiya begged me. She was a surprisingly nice girl."

"Talk about busy: Saving five souls from the Shinigami, stealing a piece of the Key to the world, making preparations for the creation of a powerful power source, AND playing hero with a girl." Negi chuckled.

"Yeah. I had some trouble on the way back, but I used the spell version of the Cassiopeia, the _**Temporal Relocation**_, and it took me home." Naruto confessed.

"I see. It was either the girls or the Key fragment." Chao told him.

"Or both." Negi added, earning a nod from the others.

"Let's head home, I'm kinds tired." Naruto suggested.

"Um, didn't you want to scare Konoha first? The Kyubi Festival is in full swing, you know." Eva told him expectantly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, right." Naruto remembered and took out a scroll from his inner pocket. He opened it revealing a complex seal. He then held the scroll with the seal facing the sky above Konoha before activating it.

A huge stream of red fire erupted from the seal and headed for the sky above the village while quickly changing shape into a huge Kyubi no Yoko made of crimson flames. As soon as it was up in position, the shape was destroyed as all the fire gathered into one white ring before exploding outwards like a humongous firework.

"Nice." Chao complimented.

"Thanks." Naruto nodded before all four Magia Erebea users sank into a shadow, teleporting home.

That night, after the reunion of the Ala Alba, Naruto went to sleep with one thing in mind: sever the connection between him and the Shinigami even if it's the last thing he did.

**A.N.: Longest. Chapter. Ever.**

**I really hope you liked it, it took me quite a while to write.**

**Here is the translation for the original spell and jutsu used in this chapter:**

**Διαχρονική Μετεγκατάσταση(Temporal Relocation)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Πνεύματα του χρόνου και του χώρου, υπηρέτες του Χρόνος, Ελάτε εμπρός! Συγκεντρώστε προς εμέ! Επιτρέψτε μου δίσεκτο μέσα από την άμμο του χρόνου! Διαχρονική Μετεγκατάσταση!"

**Transliteration:** "Pnév̱mata tou chrónou kai tou chó̱rou, ypi̱rétes tou Chrónos, Eláte emprós! Synkentró̱ste pros emé! Epitrépste mou dísekto mésa apó ti̱n ámmo tou chrónou! Diachronikí̱ Metenkatástasi̱!"

**English: **"Spirits of time and space, servants of Chronos, come forth! Gather unto me! Let me leap through the sands of time! Temporal Relocation!"

"_**Konbikekkai: Ichihōkō no Kanmon: Han ni kitō!"**_ (Collaboration Barrier: Unidirectional Barrier: Cylinder Version)

**This will be the last chapter for a while, since I will be having exams soon. I hope you enjoyed it. If so, review.**

**Also, I have a new poll on my profile regarding the next Lemon. Please Vote!**


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter Beta'ed by KitsuneNoYomeiri.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Forty-two**

**Aspect of Nature – Wind, The Fallen Clan and The Reviving Clan**

The Fuhen were officially worried out of their minds. They understood that Naruto, Eva, Chao and Negi had to work on their own in relative isolation for the time traveling project. They accepted it. They even accepted to allow Naruto to go on his own on the trip, despite the likeness of interacting with the Shinigami – which did happen.

Now, after the whiskered blond had returned with their missing friends, he had once again locked himself away in a Diorama Sphere, one specifically made to not only forbid access to anyone but him, but also hide the contents showing complete darkness inside. The Diorama sphere in particular modeled after Naruto's mindscape, with one minute of real time being equal to an hour within the sphere. So far, he had been missing for nearly a week, which meant nearly 420 days spent within the sphere, over a year.

The fact that knew nothing about what had happened in that year did not help at all. When finally a week had passed Sayo, who was currently standing guard over the Sphere, was startled when Naruto materialized before her in magic circle.

"Naruto-san!" Sayo exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Sayo." Naruto greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to come out! You've been in there for a week!" Sayo answered accusingly.

"Yeah, I know. I had a lot of things to do." Naruto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Such as?" Sayo leaned towards him, her eyes narrowed and giving Naruto the creeps for some reason – then he remembered that he had been scared of ghosts at one time.

"Um… wouldn't it be better if I told everyone at the same time?" Naruto asked.

"…Fine. Let's go." Sayo ordered and lead him away while mentally sending a message to the whole clan.

Ten minutes later, everyone within the village was staring at Naruto, their eyes demanding answers.

"Well, for starters I believe that I should tell you that during my trip back from the past, after I cast the _**Temporal Relocation**_ spell, I had… some visions." Naruto confessed.

"What do you mean? And why didn't you tell us before?" Negi inquired.

"I saw flashes from various important moments in both the history of Mundus Magicus and of my own life… and future." Naruto sighed.

"And you didn't tell us why?" Eva demanded.

"Because I did not see full scenes. It was like a collection of frames form various points in time. While I already knew enough details about the far past and even the recent past, the very few about the future… well, it wasn't something complete." Naruto frowned before looking at them seriously. "I saw a couple of seconds of myself being rewritten while someone who looked just like the Lifemaker stood before me with the Great Grand Master Key."

"Oh my god…" Asuna whispered, feeling rather sick.

"So you're gonna be Rewritten? Just like that?" Kyubi began to tear up.

"What? No, of course not!" Naruto protested.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said hopefully.

"I was being tossed around through the time-space continuum…" Naruto began. Only to be cut off by Chao.

"I get it!" she exclaimed happily. "You didn't see THE future of this world, you saw 'A' future."

"A possible future, huh?" Tsunade mussed. "But why didn't you tell us though?"

"Well… I panicked." Naruto looked away with a small blush. "At first, I didn't know that the future I saw wasn't necessarily my future. So I decided to have some insurance in case I die."

"What do you mean?" Chisame frowned.

"The Seal, of course, the one that will take us in the Shinigami's gut when I die." Naruto sighed.

"You found a solution?" Negi perked up.

"On the contrary, I found something rather scary." Naruto closed his eyes in annoyance. "The seal is making its contents my own at a steady pace; both the Shinigami's arm and Kyubi's youki are becoming part of me. I've already discovered some new abilities."

"So that means…" Ku Fei tilted her head in confusion.

"That it's useless to even try at this point. I tried looking for a connection to the Shinigami, but it's not at a level I can perceive. All I know is that it exists." Naruto shook his head.

"Is that all you did?" Chao asked.

"Of course not. This only took me a month or so. After that, I realized that it didn't have to be THE future, so I began preparing for anyone that may be in the position of becoming the Lifemaker, or may end up that way." Naruto sighed.

"So?" Mana demanded.

"There are eight people that can be in that category: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Madara, Nagato, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and… Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "It's because of them being a part of or working with Akatsuki. It took me a while, but I went through all of Orochimaru's, Kisame's and Zetsu's memories, and found out the full extent of Madara's plan." Naruto paused. "He wants to merge the Nine Biiju to recreate the Juubi and seal it within himself. Now, that would normally be suicidal, however it seems to have gotten some of Hashirama Senju's DNA during the battle at the Valley of the End, and made it his own. According to Orochimaru's research, the snake believes that Madara gained the Rinnegan by evolving his Eien Mangekyo Sharingan briefly after that, but because of the damage sustained he can't use it any more."

"Why does Madara want the Juubi? I mean, yes, it's a being of horrific power, but what will he use it for?" Tsunade asked.

"He wants to project his Mangekyo on the Moon and cast a Mugen Tsukuyomi on the whole world. Cosmo Entelecheia, take two, with extra evil." Naruto grimaced.

"Well fuck." Anko answered eloquently.

"What have you been doing?" Eva asked finally.

"Preparing for war. It took me six months to get all this information. After that, I've been pushing my limits." Naruto shrugged.

"How?" Eva insisted.

"Well… I gained the Rinnegan, for starters." Naruto muttered.

"I repeat, how?" Eva growled.

"Fine!" Naruto snapped. "I created countless soulless flesh and blood clones of myself and experimented until I got it right."

"See, that wasn't so bad." Anko teased.

"You're not upset about this?" Naruto looked at her owlishly.

"Like you just said yourself, those clones were soulless. They had no identity. Only lab materials. Not living beings. Orochimaru used real people for his experiments." Anko explained. "Besides, I would rather have you experiment a little before modifying your own DNA." She glared at him.

"You told them, didn't you?" Naruto asked the five most recent clan members dryly.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist Negi-kun's magic fingers." Makie chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, I also added the Rinnegan to that combination." Naruto said as he opened his eyes to reveal black sclera that had some silver glitter, silver iris with three black rings in it, each having two tomoe on it. "It's not fully evolved from what I can sense, but I'm getting there. Also, because of the Shinigami's arm I have an easier time using the soul jutsu of the Rinnegan."

"And how do you know that?" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"I experimented, of course! How could I not with Kisame and Zetsu nearly begging me?" Naruto smirked evilly.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked warily.

"I… made them blank, you could say. I completely destroyed them. All that remained was a formless spiritual body that had no consciousness." Naruto paused before adding. "I also found out that I had not erased Orochimaru's soul, but had begun assimilating it. Good thing I found out and blanked it as well. I've almost completely absorbed the spiritual bodies of the three."

"Not that I really mind, but what for?" Eva inquired.

"I'm making my own soul stronger. That way, I will be able to handle any problems posed by the Magia Erebea..." Naruto said before grimacing as he realized what he said.

"What PROBLEMS?" Eva demanded dangerously.

"Well, since I've begun absorbing the seal, and Magia Erebea is actually part of the seal now…" Naruto muttered.

"You will also go through the same thing I did." Negi said grimly.

"Yeah, pretty much. But like I said, I'm strengthening my soul for it." Naruto assured them. "The fact that I already have separate cores for youki, reiryoku, ki and mana will help as well."

"You do?" Eva looked at him in surprised.

"Yeah. And there is one more thing I managed to do in there in the past week." Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Oh? Do tell." Chao leaned forward curiously.

"It would be easier to show rather then to tell. Follow me." Naruto led them into the training ground in the back of the compound. Then he used Mokuton to create a rather large forest and told them to watch with their Mangekyo Sharingan.

"So, what the fuck are we supposed to be looking at?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto merely smiled at her language as he removed his upper clothes revealing that he had not been slacking in his physical training at all. And while that alone seemed enough to look at for most of the girls, what he did after extending his contrasting wings blew them away.

He unleashed his dark aura as the runes of the Magia Erebea spread all over his body, including the wings. Then, he began speaking.

"_**Dextra Emissa Stagnet! Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"**_ a large orb of wind energy appeared in his right hand. _**"Sinistra Emissa Stagnet! Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"**_ a second orb appeared in his left hand. _**"Dextrum Cornu Emissa Stagnet! Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"**_ finally a third orb appeared perched in the grasp of his right, feathered, wing.

"No way…" Eva gasped.

"_**Triplex Complexio!"**_ Naruto called out and absorbed the wind energy _**"Ventus Magis Aquilo Spiritum!"**_ he added with a large smile as his body seemed to lose its consistency, becoming nearly invisible with only a vague contour remaining.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Chao stuttered.

"I'm fine, Chao-chan." Naruto's soft voice came as if from far away.

"So, what can this form do?" Negi asked giddily. "The _**Kaze-chū Akuma**_ form allowed you to cut whatever you touched with very few exceptions. What are the limits of this form?"

"I have a limit of a one hundred meters radius." Naruto answered calmly. "The wind in that area is my own to do with as I please." Naruto glanced at the grown trees that were instantly reduced to a very fine powder.

"Awesome." Temari finally managed to speak, having been reduced to silence by this new form.

"Also, it causes a bit of a strain if I hold it for more then an hour." Naruto added as he resumed his physical form.

"Can… Can you use four?" Eva whispered, still in shock.

"Not yet." Naruto shrugged. "I'm kinda afraid to find out though."

"Why? I didn't see any signs of encroachment." Negi looked at him curiously.

"I'm afraid I may become a bit _too much_ attuned to the element of wind." Naruto stated as he looked at the sky. "To the point I would be part of the wind rather then the wind being part of me."

"You mean becoming an aspect of nature." Eva muttered in understanding. "I heard that the Ultimate Spirit of Lightning that had resided in the Noctis Labyrinthus was something similar. Still, it had not lost its form completely."

"Well, I'll do some tests some other time and if it's too risky…" Naruto shrugged.

"…_you'll do it anyway."_ most of the clan mentally deadpanned at what they were sure the stubborn blond was going to do.

It had been several weeks since Naruto had returned from what he had dubbed as the Isolation Diorama Sphere, and things were getting back on track. Missions were pouring in from many areas up north where Otogakure no longer seemed to function, so Konoha and Kumo were taking most of them, with Taki also taking a certain percent. Thus the Fuhen compound was now empty more often then not.

As Naruto's team returned from a particularly boring border mission, they arrived at Tsunade's office only to find Hinata, Oshizu and Shino having a rather heated discussion.

"Yo! What's up?" Naruto inquired as he tossed Tsunade his team's report.

"Kurenai-sensei resigned as head of Team 8!" Oshizu said in annoyance and worry.

"Oh?" Eva raised an eyebrow. "That's a surprise, what brought this on?"

"Some things from her past. I'm afraid it's a personal mater for her." Tsunade said while adding telepathically to the Fuhen _"Return without the other two, Hinata. You too, Naruto, and see if you can find Kaede, Mana or Setsuna as well."_

"I… see…" Hinata lowered her head. "Thank you for your time, Tsunade-sama." she bowed and left in a water Shunshin.

"Don't worry; we'll go cheer her up." Naruto told the remaining two members of Team 8 before his team sank into the shadows.

"Good day, Hokage-sama." Shino bowed and left followed by Oshizu.

"_It's clear."_ Tsunade told them before Naruto, Hinata and Ino materialized in her office.

"What is this about the Academy building and the Hokage Tower being set on fire by a bolt of lightning when the sky is clear?" Naruto cut right to the chase.

"You work fast, Gossip Queen." Tsunade gave Ino an appreciative look.

"I try." Ino smirked.

"Like I'm sure you already know, there are no lightning users besides you, Negi and possibly Yugito within the village that have both the knowledge and power to pull of a ninjutsu or spell like that." Tsunade began.

"However neither of us has been in the village in days." Naruto nodded in understanding. "You reckon Kumo has more rogues? I though A has got a firm handle on them, now that he no longer has to worry about Yugito's safety."

"No, our detection team didn't pick up anyone that did not pass through the gates, and the guard is stricter then ever considering the still recent invasion." Tsunade shook her head. "I did however get something out of the place the lightning hit."

"Well?" Hinata urged her on, wanting to talk about Kurenai.

"Because of the added bonus of our bloodline, I was able to detect what kind of attack it was." Tsunade frowned. "It was, surprisingly, a genjutsu. An extremely powerful genjutsu that affected real life. And it had a tainted feel to it; a demonic taint I have not felt before."

"Well, Jinchuriki almost never use genjutsu." Naruto frowned. "And as for genjutsu of that caliber…"

"The Kurama clan. They had fallen from grace since the clan head and his wife died in a fire years ago. However, they had a bloodline that allows them to cast extremely powerful genjutsu. It has been greatly weakened over the years though, with only the clan heir, Yakumo, possessing a pure form of it. In fact, it seems to be too powerful for her to control." Tsunade told them.

"So she lost control and fried the Academy and the Tower?" Ino asked incredulously.

"She shouldn't be able to." Tsunade shook her head. "You see, she was becoming unstable and her tutor in genjutsu was ordered by Sensei to seal her power until she regained control."

"It was Kurenai Yuhi, wasn't it? The tutor, I mean." Naruto clarified.

"Yes." Tsunade admitted. "However, there were… complications."

"Such as?" Ino inquired.

"There is a certain legend that those of the Kurama clan will develop a second, demonic, personality when their genjutsu abilities are too great for them to control." Tsunade said hesitantly. "Apparently, Kurenai said that there were signs of it already happening so she used a different seal."

"If you tell me that she used a permanent seal on a child's whole range of abilities, you may be missing a jounin soon." Naruto growled.

"Unfortunately, it's the truth." Tsunade sighed. "Kurenai was and still is the village's specialist in genjutsu. Her opinion carried a lot of weight and the Sandaime was forced to concede that Yakumo was becoming a risk."

"True, but sealing off an entire branch of jutsu without letting anything to breathe out, **especially** such a particularly potent one for the person, will just bottle it up and build up pressure." Naruto growled. "I honestly don't like the sound of this; it seems too… simple of an operation: too dangerous and sealed away forever. It sounds to me like Yakumo had a lot of potential to become a greater genjutsu user then Kurenai. I will look into this, and if I find out that the motive was jealousy, then Kurenai will be spending a lot of time with Anko – as interrogator and prisoner, this time."

"Speak with Sensei as well; he may have some insight on this." Tsunade advised.

Soon enough, the three Fuhen were sharing a drink with Sarutobi at his clan compound.

"Yes, I was most disappointed when I found out." Hiruzen nodded sadly. "The reason why I had her do it in the first place was actually the death of Yakumo's parents." the old man paused. "You see, the official record said they died in a fire, which was caused by the so-called demon Ido manifesting for the same time. In reality, it was the other way around. The demon manifested because they were dead. It was an inside job – poisoned drinks."

"Yakumo doesn't know this, does she?" Ino asked.

"No, else she would have been targeted as well." Sarutobi confirmed.

Ten minutes later, Kurenai Yuhi was answering the door of her apartment only for someone to grab her by the throat.

"…Ugh…Wha?" she stared in fear and confusion at Naruto, or rather the large head behind him, poking out of the ground surrounded by black flames at the base and bearing grey-purple eyes with a ripple-like pattern.

"I will ask only once: did you use a permanent seal on Yakumo Kurama out of jealousy?" Naruto demanded in a cold voice.

"…Ugh…no…" Kurenai gasped as she was dropped and the fiendish head disappeared.

"She's telling the truth." Naruto said. "Why did you do it though? And don't give me bullshit about how it was impossible to ever control her powers."

"How dare you attack…" Kurenai got up angrily only to fall back down, limp as she stared into the eyes of her own student.

"Answer the question, sensei. Why?" Hinata repeated.

"You were afraid her clan members would use her as a tool for their own gain?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "You stupid woman, why didn't you tell that to the Sandaime? He would have had Ibiki deal with the traitors."

"I was just a chunin back then! I couldn't make those calls!" Kurenai protested.

"But you could, apparently, condemn a girl to a horrible life, huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "I'll deal with you later. You shouldn't bother about Team 8 though: you won't have the necessary rank to be sensei much longer."

With that, the group left, with Hinata staring at Kurenai with disappointment all the way.

Soon enough, the three arrived at the Kurama Clan compound. They all had the same impression at the sight of their surroundings.

"This place... it's so… _dead_." Ino frowned at the mostly deserted area.

"Like I expected though: the clan has fallen further and further." Naruto shook his head sadly. "Without a clan head to lead them and with Yakumo being sealed, they lost more and more prestige and influence. It's a miracle it still exists, to be honest. While the Uchiha were still worshiped even after only the teme was left, it was a rather rare thing for an Uchiha to not achieve their Sharingan, even if it took decades. With the Kurama, their bloodline is more unpredictable. It was unfortunate that the most powerful user had such a weak body, really."

"You know a lot, young man." a man spoke as he appeared from the shadows.

"Not knowing something leads to death in our line of work." Naruto shrugged. "Who are you?"

"I am Unkai Kurama. And I will ask you to leave our clan property." the old man narrowed his eyes as a book appeared in Naruto's hands.

"Oh? Why is that? We're here to see Yakumo Kurama." Naruto asked, his attention on the book.

"That is not possible. Leave or you will be…" Unkai began.

"Hm… having her eliminated already, huh? Now, we can't allow that, now can we?" Naruto frowned before glancing at Unkai's wide eyes. "You're gonna die, you know that, right?"

"Who are…" Unkai began as he began casting a genjutsu without handsigns.

"Fuhen…" Naruto appeared before Unkai despite the illusion being in full effect, his newest dojutsu active. "But that mean's nothing for you, having not been in touch with the village for months, planning all that for taking over the Kurama clan…"

While he was speaking Naruto seemed to phase from existence all the time, with every of his words a new deep gash appearing on Unkai until the man fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.

"I found them… they're trapped in some genjutsu after approaching what appears to be Yakumo but she's…" Hinata frowned as he stared at a more imposing house with her Gokei Byakugan active.

The three of them quickly arrived at the sight of the battle… or rather the one way slaughter, as more then half of the twenty or so Kurama clan members had already died in various ways, from being burned to a crisp or cut to pieces, to being quartered or turned inside-out. The girls grimaced at the disgusting scene, but their attention quickly focused on Yakumo, who now had a demonic appearance which included large fangs, long ears that were horizontal to her head, purple eyes, a tail and of course dark grey skin.

"So… you're Ido, huh? Yakumo's inner demon." Naruto stared at it.

**"More prey?"** the demon sneered.

"No, we're just here to talk to Yakumo." Naruto shrugged.

**"Oh?"** Ido's tail flicked dangerously.

"Yeah… we're gonna offer you your head." Naruto smiled.

**"Fool… I AM Yakumo!"** the demon laughed evilly.

"No… you WERE Yakumo. Now, you're merely possessing her because you're not strong enough to manifest outside." Ino spoke harshly.

**"Not yet, anyway."** the demon smirked **"But soon…"**

"You're not going to live that long." Hinata spat.

**"I grow bored of you… join these fools!"** Ido growled and unleashed its power at them… only to stare in shock as they walked over to it unaffected. **"How…?"**

"You don't need to know." Naruto smirked as the demon was immediately bound in chakra chains "You just need to die." Naruto whispered as he took hold of Ido's forehead as his new dojutsu stared into its eyes.

He suddenly found himself in a weird place, suspended in space that looked like a convergence of dark powers, several paintings floating around. He recognized one as the Hokage Tower being struck by lightning and another of Kurenai being pierced through the heart. Focusing on the matter at hand, he searched for Yakumo and found her staring with blank eyes at a painting of her burning house, thought Naruto realized that it was probably the memory of the night her parents died. Sighing to himself, he went behind her and put his arms round her, engulfing her in a hug and snapping her attention to him.

"Wha? What are you doing here? Who are you?" Yakumo panicked and tried to get away from him.

"I'm the one that knows how your parents really died." Naruto told her, freezing her in place.

"It…it was me, wasn't it?" Yakumo whispered as she looked away in shame. "If I…"

"No, it was not you." Naruto denied.

"So it really was the Sandaime Hokage, wasn't it?" Yakumo asked in anger, the surroundings growing darker.

"No, the old man would have never allowed it." Naruto shook his head.

"Then… then WHO?" Yakumo demanded.

"Your clan… Unkai, more precisely. After all, with your parents gone he would lead the clan… but since you didn't die as well, his plan failed somewhat." Naruto shrugged. "He's been killing off your supporters within the clan since then. The ones that tried to kill you earlier were sent by him."

"Uncle Unkai…" Yakumo seemed to collapse on herself, but Naruto caught her.

"I've dealt with him already, but you need to wake up. You can't let Ido control your body." Naruto told her.

"What should I wake up for? What will I wake up to?" Yakumo shook her head. "I'm weak. I only gained some power because of Ido. All my power was taken by Kurenai. And… what do I have to live for, when my clan wants me dead?"

"And what if I can give you back your power? What it I can take care of Ido? What if I can help you get payback at Kurenai and your clan?" Naruto smirked.

"Who are you?" Yakumo asked warily.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen, Head of the Fuhen Clan." Naruto gave her a bow.

"I heard of you… they say that's you're not humans… that no human can have so much power." Yakumo whispered.

"And what do you think?" Naruto looked at her curiously.

"I… I don't know… you don't look that bad…" Yakumo edged.

"How about now?" Naruto asked, changing into a large wolf. **"Am I a monster now?"**

Yakumo stared in shock at the wolf and, after what seemed line an eternity, approached it and pet its muzzle.

"You just look different." Yakumo said. "You're still you."

"Yes, but not many people realize that, now do they?" Naruto shook his head as he retook his human form. "People fear what they don't understand, and fear leads to hatred."

"People are stupid." Yakumo muttered.

"Very." Naruto deadpanned. "So? Do you accept my offer?"

"What do you want from me?" Yakumo looked at him curiously.

"I want you to join my clan – it's not like there will be any Kurama clan after today." Naruto told her.

"You want my power." Yakumo narrowed her eyes.

"Not really." Naruto shook his head. "While I do take bloodlines from those who join the clan, it's not necessity. I have more then enough bloodlines, and some deal with unbreakable illusions. But you, on the other hand, would benefit greatly from some of our bloodlines. It would easily solve your problem with your body."

"You're just saying that to get me to join." Yakumo said accusingly.

"No, if you don't want to, then I won't force you. I could use some healing jutsu and heal your body some, but your body is genetically weak, not wounded or suffering a disease. I can't give a bloodline to a non-clan member." Naruto shook his head. "That's why Tsunade joined the clan as well, since her old body was no longer able to be on par with Orochimaru's."

"If… If I were to join… what would be expected of me?" Yakumo inquired hesitantly.

"You will share your bloodline with the rest of the clan and gain all the other bloodlines as well. You can then choose what to do within the clan. I will tell you that we don't have a genjutsu specialist though, so you could become a ninja that specializes in that. Of course, you will have to go thought training, but in a few weeks, in the right conditions, you will become a ninja, genin of course." Naruto explained.

"I… I can be a ninja?" Yakumo asked hopefully.

"Sure. Do you accept?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes." Yakumo nodded.

"Okay. Let's make the contract." Naruto said as a pactio circle appeared under them while a Kage Bunshin appeared in his left.

"Contract?" Yakumo blinked.

"Yeah. It will grant you a telepathic link to me, as well the ability to draw power from me and possibly even a weapon." Naruto briefly explained.

"What do I have to do?" Yakumo asked in excitement.

"I have to kiss you." Naruto leaned forward and captured Yakumo's lips, causing her to blush deeply, but soon loose herself in the maelstrom of mana that gave her an intense pleasure.

"Pactio!" the Kage Bunshin declared as the card formed before popping from existence.

"Done." Naruto took a step away from the blushing girl and examined the card briefly. It showed Yakumo in a black kimono, her face mostly covered by a mask and a veil, but he could clearly see the twin rings on her fingers, both beating the kanji for _**Scorch**_. "Now, you just wait here. I'll be getting you out of here soon. Don't try to contact Ido though, it would be problematic."

"O-Okay." Yakumo muttered, still dazed.

Reappearing in the real world, Naruto jumped back from Ido who cackled.

**"You failed! I'm still in control!"** Ido declared.

Naruto ignored the dumb demon. He gave Hinata and Ino a mental order and the two immediately created large blades and killed all the other Kurama clan members in the room before destroying the weapons. Naruto then quickly cleared the center of the room and created the requirements for the incarnation ritual that he had used to free all the captive souls within himself. He then drew some blood from Ido and consumed it, no longer needing to add his own in order to absorb the bloodline. He then drew some modified blood from himself and added it to the ritual sphere. Before taking his distance.

Soon enough he had summoned Yakumo's soul outside the possessed body and gave it a new shell, a more powerful and healthy one… before quickly creating a kimono to cover her nakedness as she seemed close to fainting from embarrassment.

**"What have you done… this body is now only mine!"** Ido said in shock and happiness before it began laughing maniacaly. **"Free! I'm free! Mwahahaahaah!"**

"Oh, shut up, weakling." Ino rolled her eyes.

Before Ido could retort, Naruto took out what looked like a pactio card, but had no writing on it. Only a drawing of black chains.

"What is that?" Hinata inquired.

"You remember that contract card I showed you, the kind I used to connect with Vrixho Nagasha? Well, I used that as a base and combined it with the slave collars that Ako and Akira were once forced to wear… and some other things." Naruto trailed off.

"So… enslavement cards?" Hinato frowned in disapproval.

"Don't give me that look, Hinata-chan. There are things out there that are too dangerous to let walk around, and to valuable to erase." Naruto gave her a pleading look, earning a nod of understanding.

"Like that, you mean." Ino agreed as she stared at Ido.

**"Enslavement card?"** Ido repeated with narrowed eyes.

"Yep." Naruto said as he appeared before it and pointed the card at Ido, causing black chains to erupt from the card and pierce Ido as well as wrap around it. **"Now bow and submit!"** Naruto said in a demonic voice as his Magia Erebea flared and began leaching Ido's power until it was weak enough for the card to drag it inside itself with its chains. "One demon, get." Naruto nodded to himself as he put the card away. "Now, let's see of Unkai is still alive and then head to see Tsunade.

It turned out that Unkai was still alive, and they him sent to ANBU HQ for interrogation while Tsunade talked with Yakumo, in the end deciding to have the Kurama clan absorbed by the Fuhen clan as the Senju, Uzumaki and Namikaze were.

Of course, this caused a lot to arguments within the council, many claming that the Fuhen were gaining too much power… until Naruto silenced them with his killer intent and told them that the Fuhen only gained one member with an unstable bloodline, and that they did not earn any real political power as the Kurama clan had lost its seat in the council years ago. That calmed them down enough.

Later that night…

"Are you SURE this is a good idea, Naruto?" Negi asked uncomfortably. "I really don't like the looks of this."

"It's definitely not alright." Naruto agreed. "But it doesn't change the fact that this demon, Ido, is part of Yakumo's power. A part that has gone out of control. And as much as I want to simply kill it, there's a distinct possibility for it to reappear from within her at a later time."

"But still… you know what? Fine, but I don't like it." Negi sighed.

"It's Yakumo's choice. She needs to be whole once again." Naruto sighed.

"But… are you sure it's safe? I mean, I know that you can use that new jutsu, but can she do it as well?" Negi inquired.

"Not to the same extent unless it's on Ido. Ido is already a part of her, so there won't be any synchronization problems. Were she to use it on someone else, it would be similar to a chakra draining jutsu." Naruto explained. "The only ones who can fully use it are Magia Erebea users, me in particular. The girls who have dominion over a form of energy might as well though."

"I see. Very well, go ahead." Negi agreed.

"_**Ēvocem Tē! Ido!"**_ Naruto called out and the demon appeared before them before it was bound in chakra chains once again, covering its mouth as well to keep it quiet.

"I'll take over from here." Ino stepped forward with a grim smile one her face as everyone took their distance. _**"Τ**__**ὸ**__** συμβόλαιον διακον**__**ῆ**__**τω μοί, Ω, βασιλιά της Πνεύματα! **__**Ἐ**__**πιγενηθήτω, ανελέητη καταστροφή, σβηστρα των ψυχών! Αφήστε τις ψυχές των κολασμένος να καταστραφεί από την φθίνουσα λεπίδα από τις εκτελεστής! Εκμηδένιση των Ψυχών!"**_ she chanted and unleashed a concentrated beam of power at Ido, engulfing it completely. When the light faded, Yakumo's former body stood there motionless, alive but nothing else. "D-Done." Ino gasped in exhaustion.

"My turn." Yakumo whispered as she stepped forward. She placed her right hand on her former chest and, as she made a few one-handed handsigns with her left, she called out: _**"Soul Drain!"**_

Power rolled out of her former body into her, bypassing the seal Kurenai had placed on her. All her chakra, all the artificial youki, all of Ido's artificial soul were drained into her being, eventually leaving behind a pile of dust and clothes.

"Wow, that's just creepy." Anko shivered.

"Hm, when I drained Kisame, Zetsu and that piece of Orochimaru nothing remained. I guess it's just the difference in the physical aspect." Naruto mussed, earning a nod of agreement from Tsunade.

With that, Yakumo collapsed as her body automatically fell into a coma, from which she would awaken a week later after her body has fully accommodated the extra boost of power.

However, while this was happening, a certain dark haired Sharingan using teenager was fighting for his life against three enemies garbed in black cloaks bearing red clouds.

"You are making a foolish mistake, Itachi." Pain declares as he sent another blast of gravity at Itachi, who was barely able to block it with the _**Yata no Kagami**_, but was still pushed back significantly.

"So you have told me. But I will not change my mind, Pain." Itachi replied an grimaces as Deidara avoided the _**Yata no Kagami**_ and used his more potent explosive clay figures to blast his Susanoo's torso, causing it to regress to the version without skin for a few seconds until Itachi reinforced it as he dodged the _**Totsuka no Tsurugi**_.

"Then you will pay the price, Itachi." Madara declares, his orange mask hiding his face as usual. "A pity, your Mangekyo would have been very useful in stabilizing the Gedo Mazo during the sealings. But I suppose that we could still use Sasuke, who will receive your eyes. He will be far more responsive to our plans, I'm sure." he chuckled darkly while not even bothering to enter the fray.

"That won't be happening." Itachi narrowed his eyes as he sent an Amaterasu towards the masked man, only to have it absorbed by the vortex originating in his eye. "Hm, so I suppose I can't deal any real blow to you before leaving. A pity."

"Leaving?" Deidara asked as his hands spat several birds that enlarged greatly at a handsign from him. "You're not going anywhere, hm."

"I'm afraid I disagree." Itachi declared as he hid behind the _**Yata no Kagami**_ as he waved the _**Totsuka no Tsurugi**_ threateningly at Pain, causing him to dodge and distance himself. He know that while the body he was using was disposable, the soul inhabiting it was not, and he was unsure of the sword's sealing power when it came to him. _**"Telepathia!"**_ Itachi whispered as he held his card touching his forehead. _"Naruto, I need your help. I was found out when I tried to do some more digging for information on Pain and I'm currently fighting Madara, Pain and Deidara."_

"_Shit, that sounds bad. Where are you?You must be in a certain range from me In order for me to summon you. Tell me, and I'll teleport in the area and pull you out!"_ Naruto said urgently.

"_I'm near the center of Amegakure."_ Itachi replied, grunting in pain as more of Deidara's clay figures exploded.

He did not get a verbal response back. He was just hearing Madara order Deidara to not damage his eyes, to which Deidara demanded why he should take orders from Tobi, before a pactio circle lit up under Itachi, drawing everyone's attention.

"Well then, I honestly hope to never see you again." Itachi declared before he disappeared in a flash of light, earning looks of rage from his three opponents.

A few miles away, at the edge of Amegakure, Itachi stood drawing his breath next to Naruto.

"Perfect timing." Itachi gave the blond a small smile.

"I'll say. Now let's get you to Tsunade or Konoka to patch you up." Naruto said as he grabbed Itachi's arm and the two sank into the shadows.

_Konoha, Hokage Tower, next day…_

"Citizens of Konoha! I have called you all here today to make a very important announcement!" Tsunade said, the sound amplification seals places around her making sure her voice was easily heard throughout the plaza. "Following the execution of the Traitor Danzo Shimura and the arrest of his accomplices Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, we have uncovered several documents that serve as solid proof for their crimes. One such crime, one more gruesome then most of the others, regards the Uchiha Clan!" by now, everyone was paying attention to Tsunade's every word. While Sasuke may have tarnished the clan's name by his behavior and betrayal, Danzo seemed to have committed crimes before the 'Last Uchiha' had left. "I speak, of course, of the Uchiha Massacre!" this brought various reaction from the crowd, though most were of surprise. "It has come to light that it was not Itachi Uchiha who had killed nearly the entire clan, but the ROOT under Danzo's command. I was also found that it was Danzo, using a stolen Sharingan eye, that used a powerful genjutsu on the now traitor Sasuke Uchiha, causing him to believe that Itachi had murdered the clan and laying the blame on him!"

By now most of the crowd was in outrage at Danzo's supposed crimes.

"Therefore, we did not waste any time and managed to recall Itachi Uchiha to the village, where his loyalty has been tested and found greater then ever now that Danzo's plot has been brought to light!" Tsunade's words were followed by Itachi appearing before her in standard ANBU gear, only lacking a mask and showing his Konoha headband intact, the slash it once had having been fixed by Naruto. "Welcome home, Itachi!" Tsunade gave him a slight bow which he returned deeply.

"It is an honor to be back, Hokage-sama." Itachi said followed by applause from the entire audience.

"**Itachi-sama!"** a large group of fangirls cheered, causing the teen to shudder.

"_SHIT!I forgot about the irkind! Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ Itachi mentally berated himself. _"Hm, may be someone will put me out of my misery of I attack Tsunade_…_"_

"_Do it and I'll crush your balls and feed them to you." _Tsunade's voice was heard in his head, reminding him that he no longer had his mind all to himself.

"_Well, at least some good came out of it_…_"_ Itachi tried to cheer up, his thoughts on a certain card he had obtained the night before after a heated reunion _"Ayame_…_"_

**A.N.: Okay, finally Itachi has returned to Konoha! The village where fangirls lost their target when Sasuke left… poor sob.**

**With this done, I will soon start on the filler arcs. I will say it now: I won't do all of them, nor all the movies. While Hiruko is an interesting character, I doubt it would work for the plot, the way things are going now. For instance, any Fuhen would be a more valuable target then Kakashi, Puppet Curse or not. While I'm not following the movie plot, Hiruko may still appear. And the Lost Tower won't happen at all, as I doubt it would be pretty when Naruto ruins the timeline by killing his father in the past…**

**Translations:**

**Annihilation of Souls ( Εκμηδένιση των Ψυχών)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Ω, βασιλιά της Πνεύματα! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ανελέητη καταστροφή, σβηστρα των ψυχών! Αφήστε τις ψυχές των Kολασμένος να καταστραφεί από την φθίνουσα λεπίδα από τις εκτελεστής! Εκμηδένιση των Ψυχών!"

**Transliteration:** "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, O̱, vasiliá ti̱s Pnév̱mata! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, aneléi̱ti̱ katastrofí̱, svi̱stra to̱n psychó̱n! Afí̱ste tis psychés to̱n Kolasménos na katastrafeí apó ti̱n fthínousa lepída apó tis ektelestí̱s! Ekmi̱dénisi̱ to̱n Psychó̱n!"

**English:** "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Oh King of Spirits! Come, merciless destruction, eraser of souls! Let the Souls of the Damned be destroyed by the descending blade of the executioner! Annihilation of Souls!"

**Regarding the poll, I took a look at it and it's clear that decision has been made by the readers, for the readers. So yeah, the next lemon will be a foursome… where's Jiraiya when you need him?**

**And, more importantly, REVIEW.**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italics = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Forty-three**

**Remnant of the Mars Terraforming – Stone of Gelel**

Naruto was bored out of his mind. He had no idea what he was doing there.

Well, he had an idea, per say, but he could not comprehend the reasoning behind it.

_Flashback_

"Hold on, back up a bit, Tsunade." Naruto raised his hand in confusion. "Please say that again, because I'm sure I heard you wrong."

"You are to lead Shikamaru, Tenten and Ino on a mission." Tsunade began slowly, rolling her eyes in the process.

"It's the contents of the mission that I'm not hearing straight." Naruto's eye twitched.

"You are to search the southern part of River Country for a ferret – Nerugui, I believe its name is – and deliver it to its owners. They are a traveling caravan, with an old man named Kahiko leading them. You are to find and deliver the ferret to the town written on your mission scroll, said scroll also containing everything I'm wasting my breath telling you right now." Tsunade finished with annoyance.

"You're assigning a tokubetsu jounin, two chunin and a genin to find and deliver a ferret." Naruto summed things up in total disbelief. "WHY? This is a job for genin, little more difficult then catching Tora."

"Well… it wasn't my idea, to be honest." confessed a frowning Tsunade. "Kahiko requested some experienced ninja for this mission, you see. He refused to give me any significant details in his mission request, but this ferret seems to mean a lot for his caravan. He let it slip about inheriting the job to care for the ferret from the previous leader of the caravan."

"That would imply that this ferret is quite old, at least a few decades." Naruto frowned. "Ferrets don't live that long under normal circumstances. Even Kamo would have only lived for thirty years at most under normal circumstances, and he was a magical ermine."

"Exactly. But the point is that mission is A-ranked and requires a four-man squad. Those are the requirements of the mission request. The man paid for it, and we can't do otherwise if we are to do the mission." Tsunade sighed.

"Alright then. What is the reasoning for the members of the squad though? No offense to Tenten, but I would have preferred a tracker in her place." Naruto inquired.

"Since we don't know what exactly makes this ferret so special that would make a caravan pay what many would regard as a fortune, we need to take a safe approach." Tsunade explained. "Tenten will design a mechanical trap to capture the ferret, one that uses no chakra."

"You believe that this ferret has some sort of internal energy or seal keeping it alive, and you don't want to mess with it." Naruto understood.

"Yes." Tsunade confirmed. "I want you to inspect it for such signs. If there are none, Ino is to enter its mind and look for anything out of the ordinary."

"And Shikamaru?" Naruto inquired.

"He's smarter then you." Tsunade shrugged. "Maybe he'll notice something you don't."

"Right… and this has nothing to do with his 'troublesome' mentality getting on your nerves lately, of course." Naruto shook his head in amusement.

"Nope, nothing." Tsunade smiled innocently in her 18 year old form, with her wide eyes sparkling.

"_Cute."_ Naruto thought before shaking his head. "Fine, we'll do it. But what if we do find something interesting with the ferret – which I really doubt?"

"Examine it as much as you can in the time before you need to deliver it. Then, if possible put a tracker seal on it. If not, put one on Kahiko or someone else in the caravan, and we'll sneak by at another time to collect more data." Tsunade ordered.

"Tsunade. It's a ferret." Tsunade deadpanned.

"And it may hold the secret to eternal youth." the busty blonde Hokage countered.

"_Tsk. Women."_ Naruto mentally groaned. "Fine, fine. But why not just say we didn't find it if it proves interesting?"

"I considered it." Tsunade admitted. "But they may hire other ninja, probably from Suna, to track it down if we fail. They would realize our involvement and it would be pretty bad for Konoha's reputation if this traveling caravan tells all the Elemental Nations that we're cheating out clients."

"Tsk, politics." Naruto scoffed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we can't kill off any politician that annoys us." Tsunade shrugged.

"Why are we taking this mission in the first place, anyway? Suna is closer to the location then us." Naruto muttered as he glanced over the mission scroll.

"Well… I might have lost a bet with Kahiko a while back." Tsunade said uncomfortably.

Naruto left her office seconds later, his right eye twitching in annoyance.

_Flashback End_

He could take out armies easily, he could fight demon lords to a draw, he could wipe out entire villages… and he was assigned to look for a rodent. Life sucked.

"Naruto-taicho, we have caught sight of the target." Tenten's voice sounded in his radio.

"Copy that, Tenten." Naruto replied. "Proceed to set your trap and use food to lure it into it." Naruto ordered before adding. "And cut it out with the formalities, will you? We're catching a rodent, for crying out loud…"

"Hai, Naruto." Tenten's embarrassed voice replied, ending the conversation.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was watching dispassionately as the ferret followed the trail of fruit up to the trap Tenten had prepared. It was a simple metal cage with thin bars that had little space between them. The rodent got under it; touched the grapes placed on the trigger and got captured when the cage fell on it.

"Great job, everyone, you have captured the infamous rodent that we have been looking for in the past… thirty minutes." Naruto deadpanned. "Stand tall, this is most likely the easiest A-ranked mission you will ever get."

"A-ranked?" Tenten's eyes widened. "I got assigned an A-ranked mission as a genin?"

"Meh, I had a couple S-ranked ones days after I graduated the Academy. Just be glad that you'll have it on your record to make you look good even if the mission itself was so lame." Naruto shrugged.

"But why the rank?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"Apparently, the rodent is very important to his owners. Tsunade wants us to find out why: the ferret if apparently several decades old, so she's hoping to find a fountain of youth." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru groaned.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto nodded sympathetically. "Let's see here…" Naruto crouched to have a closer look at the ferret, which seemed to growl at him.

Activating his Eien Mangekyo Sharingan, Gokei Byakugan, Rinnegan combo, he gazed at the ferret before instantly becoming alert.

"Hello…" Naruto blinked in shock.

"What is it?" Ino inquired as she activated her Eien Mangekyo… before gasping**. "This little thing has Kage level chakra?"**

"No, not chakra." Naruto frowned. "Just Ki, the physical part of chakra."

"You're kidding me, right?" Shikamaru asked, all signs of laziness gone as he became alert.

"No, I'm not." Naruto gazed at the ferret curiously. "But the thing is… while it seems in tune with the ferret it's not exactly the same signature."

"It's like the ferret's own internal energies adapted to the foreign one…" Ino opined, having switched to using the Gokei Byakugan.

"Is it a seal? Is the ferret the vessel for some sort of Biiju?" Shikamaru asked as his mind went through theories at high speed.

"No, no seal. And the Ki isn't sentient." Naruto frowned. "It's coming from the ferrets… stomach?"

"It's something it ate?" Tenten inquired. "A chemical reaction in the stomach, possibly?" she asked before adding to the curious looks she was getting "I had to learn some chemistry to make proper mixes for my weapons' metals… and for some poisons."

"Good to know." Naruto nodded in appreciation. "But it doesn't seem like a chemical reaction… it actually a small rock the ferret swallowed."

"It's similar to the Shodaime's Necklace in structure. It's crystallized energy." Ino frowned.

"Yeah, but unlike the Shodaime's chakra crystal, this is a Ki crystal." Naruto mussed. "But for it to hold so much energy in the size of a pellet… it's an amazing mineral."

"So, what now?" Tenten asked. "Take out the crystal?"

"No… we'll gather as much data as possible in the time we have before we need to take the ferret to its owners." Naruto shook his head. "If we took it out, the ferret would die in a year or so. And it would be noticeable to its owners. We don't want them to spread bad rumors about Konoha."

"Can I safely dive into its mind?" Ino inquired.

"Since the crystal is in its stomach, I doubt it would cause you any problems." Shikamaru said.

"He's right. The Ki is simply enhancing the ferret physically. You can do a Mind Dive without any risk… what was that?" Naruto got up suddenly and looked in towards the forest.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have company." Naruto frowned.

Three large shapes came out of the forest revealing to be some hulking armored people that had large metal clubs in their hands.

"We are shinobi of Konohagakure. State your allegiance and purpose here." Naruto told them.

In response, the three armored people charged at them.

"Shikamaru, take the one on the right. I'll take the one on the left. Ino, take the middle one. Tenten, guard the ferret and assist Ino if necessary." Naruto ordered quickly before charging at his opponent.

The fight was over rather quickly. Shikamaru trapped his opponent with his _**Kagemane no jutsu**_ and then killed him with the _**Kage Nui no jutsu**_, piercing where the vital organs should be. Ino did not need Tenten's assistance as she use a few explosive tags to kill her opponent while Naruto cut him in half with the _**Ensis Exsequens**_.

"Are you with them?" Naruto demanded as she stared at the forest before a smaller armored person walked out.

The figure did not respond. He looked at the three demolished larger armored comrades before his cold gaze settled on Naruto and he drew a sword.

"The hard way, huh?" Naruto sighed before using Shundou to get right next to the opponent… only of be blasted back when the sword became longer and was enveloped by a huge amount of Ki.

"_The hell?"_ Naruto frowned as he examined the guy carefully after landed near the edge of the ravine. _"That aura is similar to… yes, there it is! Imbedded in the left side of his chest is a Ki crystal! But it's a hell lot bigger then the one in the ferret… that could almost generate a level of energy near Ichibi's level."_

Deciding that the guy would be a better source of information then the rodent, Naruto activated his _**Ensis Exsequens**_ again as the armored figure charged at him.

"_**Raging Thunder!"**_ the armored figure called out as he swung the sword at Naruto, the Ki aura exploding angrily.

"Idiot!" Naruto's eyes widened as when he blocked with his _**Ensis Exsequens**_ the ground beneath them exploded and collapsed into the ravine.

Growling in irritation, Naruto grew his contrasting wings and was about to catch the reckless idiot when…

"Naruto!" Tenten called out in panic.

Looking upwards in annoyance, his eyes widened comically a moment before the ferret that started all this landed on his face and gorged out his left eye. Screaming in pain, Naruto did not notice a large boulder until it landed in his back and broke his wings, causing his to plummet towards the river bellow. Cursing the trice damned rodent, he resigned to falling into the water once he made sure nothing else would land on him. He knew that in the situation he was in, attempting a delicate transformation would likely fail… so he fell with the ferret scratching his face continuously… blanked out when his head hit the hard armor of his opponent.

When he awoke, he quickly took note of his surroundings. He found out that he was in a futon in a tent, with his opponents in a similar position a couple meters away. Cautiously betting up, he removed the bandage placed over his eyes and was pleased to see that his regenerative abilities had completely healed him.

"Oh, I see you're up boy." a voice was heard from the entrance of the tent.

An old man was coming in holding a bowl containing some mixture of herbs, most likely medicinal ones meant for you.

"You're lucky our caravan was passing by, or the river may have carried you out all the way to the sea." the old man informed him as he began checking him over for other wounds.

"Caravan… you wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Kahiko, would you?" Naruto asked slowly.

"That's my name, actually." the now identified Kahiko smiled.

"So you're the one that hired my team to find the ferret." Naruto narrowed his eyes as said ferret appeared to be on Kahiko's shoulder.

"Oh, so you're a Konoha shinobi!" Kahiko exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. Tell me, would you terribly mind if I murder the ferret in a gruesome way?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"What did Nerugui ever do to you?" Kahiko asked in outrage as he backed away slightly.

"You mean other then attack me and destroy my eye while I was falling off a cliff to my death?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he removed all of his bandages.

"Your eye seems fine now, though." Kahiko pointed out.

"I have powerful healing powers." Naruto said succinctly.

"I see. Well, your companion seems to be the same. His wounds have been healing at an outstanding rate as well." Kahiko turned towards the armored boy, whose helmet was now off revealing his red eyes and blond hair.

"So you're awake." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

The red eyed boy looked away from Naruto and at Nerugui who had jumped into his lap and was trying to play with him.  
"So, is he a Konoha shinobi as well?" Kahiko inquired, though he didn't seem to believe it was the case.

"No, he's just the idiot that attacked me on the edge of a cliff and is responsible for our fall." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I see. Hm, Nerugui seems to like him, so he can't be that bad…" Kahiko mussed. "He does not trust easily, you see."

"Yeah, he probably attacked me because I want to roast him on an open fire." Naruto added sarcastically.

"Well, while traveling with the caravan please refrain from violence." Kahiko told them, and the two nodded reluctantly.

After Kahiko left, the red eyed boy looked at Naruto with curiosity.

"That power you used before… what was it? It wasn't a power of a Gelel Stone…" the boy mused.

"Tell me your name and I might consider answering." Naruto shot back calmly.

"…Temujin is my name." the boy answered.

"Well, Temujin, my name is Naruto. And that power I used is called chakra. And, while I have no idea what a Gelel Stone is…" _"Probably the Ki Crystal"_ "I can tell you that it's an internal energy ninja use to fight." Naruto decided to give as little information as possible. If he did no know what chakra was, he wasn't going to give away his advantage so soon.

"I see…" Temujin muttered.

Naruto decided to use his time traveling with Temujin and the caravan to observe the Ki crystal user closely, so from that moment he kept his most powerful dojutsu combination continuously activated under a weak genjutsu. He watched as his wounds healed at a slower and slower rate, determining that the crystal gave off energy according to the user's state of mind. As Temujin was now calm, the healing was no longer urgent.

After Temujin saved a little girl from falling off a tree and left telling Kahiko that he had repaid the debt he owed him. Naruto decided to dig for some more information from Kahiko about Nerugui and had a few Kage Bunshin to keep an eye on Temujin. Doing so, he found out that Nerugui had been passed down from leader to leader of the caravan for generations, a proof of the Ki crystal's, the so called Gelel Stone's, regenerative abilities.

When it was discovered that Nerugui was missing once again and he was asked by Kahiko to retrieve him, Naruto had half a mind to kill the damned rodent. Holding his temper, he had one of the Kage Bunshin tracking Temujin dispel and found out that Nerugui was with him. Dispelling the rest, he shadow traveled near Temujin.

"Temujin, hold up!" Naruto called out.

"You again… what do you want?" Temujin inquired.

"The ferret on your shoulder. It belongs to the caravan." Naruto replied.

"I see. It kept following me…" Temujin began.

"Yeah, I understand that." Naruto cut him off. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"I must report back. You could come with me. You would be a valuable asset to our troops." Temujin suggested.

"Well… I guess there's no harm in meeting your leader at least." Naruto said cautiously.

"Haido-sama is a great man. With him, we will create a utopia." Temujin said with conviction.

"_No blind loyalty at all…"_ Naruto sweatdropped at the fanatic look in Temujin's eyes.

Soon enough Naruto was inspecting every inch of the moving fortress Temujin was guiding him through. It was not particularly impressive, not when compared with the technology Chao had shown him in her memories, but it was by the standards of regular shinobi.

The moment Naruto laid his eyes on Haido, he felt his skin crawl. The guy looked like a harmless pastor, preaching peace to the population. What drew Naruto's attention though, was the Orochimaru-like glint in his eyes and the Gelel stone implanted on the back of his right hand. Using his eyes to hide his appearance in a genjutsu, he summoned the Diarium Ejus under his cloak, with his Comptina Daemonia on his index finger and the Auris Recitans attached to his ear and the book.

While Temujin and Haido were babbling about peace, saving people from suffering and utopia, Naruto was hearing how Temujin worshiped Haido and how Haido was a demon and wanted to feed on the Gelel Vein, the source of the Gelel Stones, to become the most powerful being in the world and destroy it.

Naruto decided that he was in over his head. He had a demon, an amount of Ki that equaled Kyubi's Youki level, and the fact that the Vein had been hidden when humans misused it and sank a continent… no wonder the world map had changed so much in the past ten thousand years. When Temujin received orders to assist some forces that were being wiped out in the Land of Wind, Naruto took the chance to distance himself from Haido by going with Temujin to 'assist him'.

In reality, he used telepathy to contact his entire clan and put them on alert, with Tsunade sending a message to Suna about it as well. The information he received was baffling.

"_You mean that this Vein of Gelel is where you were gathering the Ki obtained through the Terraforming to bring Mundus Magicus in the physical world?"_ Naruto asked Negi in disbelief at the information the lightning mage gave him.

"_Yes, the description matches perfectly. It seems Dynamis did not get that during his ritual."_ Negi added.

"_Negi… if that thing blows, we're all gonna die."_ Naruto said seriously.

"_Us and the world."_ Chao said.

"_But since this place exists… it means that we're not in the physical world, doesn't it?"_ Asuna sighed.

"_Dynamis screwed things up so badly that the conversion did not continue."_ Chao agreed. _"However…"_

"_The Ki required for the completion of the conversion seems to have gathered from nature, somehow. The crystallization must have become self-sufficient."_ Chachamaru determined.

"_So… save the world?"_ Ino inquired.

"_Summon me, Eva, Chao and Ku when you arrive at the Vein. We will be able to handle bringing it under control."_ Negi told Naruto.

"_And then we'll seal the whole area in a Diorama Sphere… under inverse time dilation, preferably."_ Naruto suggested.

"_If possible, then yes."_ Chao agreed.

"_Well, while you're at it, what are me, Shika and Tenten supposed to do?"_ Ino inquired.

"_The caravan. The old man at the very least is hiding a lot of secrets. I could tell from the way he was looking at the ferret and Temujin. He knows something about the Ki crystals."_ Naruto told her.

"_So, track them and gather info?"_ Ino inquired.

"_No, just you and Tenten should keep an eye on the caravan. Shikamaru-san could use the minor form of shadow travel that I taught him recently to scout those warships further then you managed while following that Temujin boy."_ Takane suggested.

"_Oh? What kind of technique is it?"_ Naruto inquired.

"_The user sinks into his shadow and only the shadow moves around. It's not teleportation, but it's pretty stealthy."_ Takane explained.

"_Nice, I'll relay that to him."_ Ino said.

"_Well, that's it for now. Keep in touch."_ Naruto said before ending the conversation.

A couple hours later he and Temujin arrived at a beach in the southern area of Wind Country. There was a stranded warship similar to the one he had just visited, with a large amount of damage done to its hull and other critical areas. As he and Temujin walked through the ruins Naruto sensed two familiar chakra signatures and smiled slightly before his eyes fell on what seemed to be powering the ship.

Children. Human children, most of then under ten years old, were being kept in cocoons surrounded by various substances, wearing breathing masks and having their life energy drained continuously to power the ship's systems. Approaching the nearest cocoon and tearing it open, he used his strongest dojutsu combination to determine their time of death.

42 hours… less then two days but still far too long. There was nothing he could do. Despite the fact that his current dojutsu was stronger then the Rinnegan, the simple but cruel fact was that he had little to no practice in using this part of its powers. At this point, he could not revive a person who had been dead for more then three hours, let alone 42. Cursing loudly, he got up and glared hatefully at Temujin.

"Why are children kept in these conditions, Temujin? They are your comrades, your friends, are they not?" Naruto asked in a deathly whisper.

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain." Temujin replied succinctly before turning around abruptly as he heard something behind him just as Kankuro and Gaara came into view.

"There you are… Naruto? Why are you with him?" Kankuro changed his words in mid-speech in surprise.

"I met the guy during a mission recently. Why?" Naruto inquired.

"People wearing similar attire have come by ships and have been wiping out towns in Wind Country. They are invaders." Gaara informed him as he appeared with a Suna Shunshin next to Naruto.

"Is this the 'Utopia' you desire, Temujin? Meaningless slaughter?" Naruto asked coldly.

"They are noble sacrifices for the greater good." Temujin said as he drew his sword, recognizing the danger he was in.

"Sacrifices, huh? But tell me, you fool, if you sacrifice everyone that stands in your way as well as your comrades, who will be left in this so called 'Utopia' of yours?" Naruto shook his head with disgust. "The way I see it, only your worthless master Haido and a few of his other pawns would be left."

"Master Haido is a great man! Don't you dare speak ill of him!" Temujin said angrily.

"Yo, Temujin! Need a hand?" a female voice was heard and, looking around, they saw two armored girls standing on the ruins above them.

"Kamira. Ranke." Temujin stated with some relief.

"You two take one the new arrivals. This one's mine. Try to keep them alive for interrogation." Naruto told Kankuro and Gaara who nodded and agreement and dashed towards the girls.

"You are making a mistake, Naruto. You should join us. The Utopia is worth fighting for." Temujin stated.

"Not as long as you kill more people then you save." Naruto retorted. "Besides, even if you find this power you are looking for, how do you expect to use it to make and 'Utopia' anyway?"

"Master Haido knows all the details." Temujin replied.

"And with gullible pawns like you, there's no need to share that information." Naruto snorted.

Before Temujin could blink, Naruto had appeared next to him and had smashed his fist into his chest, bending the armor and blasting him away.

"I'm gonna take my time pounding some sense into you, brat." Naruto said coldly as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Temujin felt fear as Naruto's sclera turned black and his iris flashed a demonic red.

Ten minutes later, Temujin was starting to regret even meeting Naruto, Haido, or even being born. Naruto had been on a cruel streak. Instead of punching through the armor as easily as he could, the whiskered blond had opted to punch the armor again and again, in various places, until he had bended it inwards in most of the chest piece, armbands and leg protectors. This way the already bruised body of Temujin was under constant pressure from the very armor that was supposed to protect him.

Naruto was about to knock him out when a bat-like creature resembling Kamira descended on Temujin, grabbed him and flew away. Naruto was not worried though. He knew where they was retreating to, and had place enough tracing seals in that warship that it would take even a professional days to find them all, let alone some amateurs that knew nothing of chakra.

The whiskered blond teleported to Kankuro's and Gaara's positions to find them standing over the broken body of what Naruto believed to be Ranke. She was still alive, but not for long.

"What did I say about capturing one for interrogation?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"I apologize. I got carried away." Gaara said with some embarrassment.

"There's no way our interrogators can get anything out of her in this state… maybe that Nodoka girl will have more luck?" Kankuro suggested.

"I have to send her to Konoha for healing though. If her brain's not working, we won't get squat out of her." Naruto frowned.

"Go ahead." Gaara agreed.

"_Konoka, are you busy?"_ Naruto asked telepathically.

"_No, I just finished my shift at the Hospital. Why?"_ Konoka replied.

"_I have a prisoner I need Nodoka to interrogate, but Gaara overdid it…"_ Naruto trailed off.

"_Send him with a clone to one of our cells. I'll be there in a few seconds."_ Konoka instructed.

In response Naruto made a Kage Bunshin who grabbed Ranke and sank into a shadow with her.

"_Nodoka, I've sent a prisoner to our cells. She's being healed by Konoka right now, but I need you to interrogate her immediately. Can you do that, please?"_ Naruto inquired.

"_What do you need to know?"_ Nodoka asked.

"_Info on the Stone of Gelel, how exactly she and the others use it, how it was implanted into their bodies and how it can be removes, the works. Make sure you're careful with her, she's a lightning user and can turn into a gorilla similar to a level 2 cursed seal user."_ Naruto instructed.

"_On it"_ Nodoka replied.

"What now?" Kankuro inquired.

"You two go on your way, for now. Take this transformed clone with you, though. If I find any relevant info, it will relay it to you." Naruto made a Kage Bunshin which then turned into a bird that hopped on Kankuro's shoulder.

"_Naruto, the caravan is under attack! More of those soldiers and one female knight are here. What should we do? We can take them rather easily…"_ Ino told him urgently.

"_Kill the soldiers, but try to keep the knight alive. She may have information we need…"_ Naruto replied.

"What will you do, Naruto?" Gaara inquired.

"I want to have a look around this wreck and then I'll meet up with my team." Naruto told them before going deeper into the ship. As soon as the two Suna nin were far enough, he closed his eyes and unleashed all around him what Kyubi called Scanning Aura. It was the same transparent chakra that Kyubi had taught him to use to make a complete mindscape copy of various objects. Before, things like seals or similar could not be replicated, but after making the globe of the Great Grand Master Key whole again and gaining the Rinnegan Naruto had more and more control over his surroundings and abilities. It had… refined them. So, using that ability, he made a complete copy of the ship. The only things he could not copy were living beings… and he was perfectly fine with that.

Just as he finished, he was once again contacted by Ino.

"_Naruto, I have some bad news."_ Ino sighed. _"That female knight got away. She transformed into a wolf-like creature that was very fast. What's worst, they killed or injured the majority of the cattle and livestock. The caravan isn't going anywhere…"_

"_I'll be there soon. Haido will probably send others to get the information out of the old man…"_ Naruto replied and shadow traveled to Ino.

"_**Ninja boy!" **_Kahiko exclaimed as he jumped in shock as the whiskered blond appeared before him.

"Yo, how's it going?" Naruto waved casually.

"Did you find Nerugui?" Kahiko inquired.

"The ferret?" Naruto blinked before remembering what he did with it. "Oh, yeah, hold on a sec." he muttered as he looked in the inner pockets of his cloak for the scroll. Taking it out, he wiped some of his blood on it, he released the rodent from the stasis containment seal, causing it to jump to Kahiko.

"Oh, thank Kami!" the old man petted Nerugui in relief, not noticing that Naruto had summoned the Diarium Ejus under his cloak along with its accessories.

"So, tell us Kahiko, what do you know about the Stone of Gelel." Naruto inquired.

"I don't know what you speak of?" Kahiko looked away. _"Not them too! I cannot allow the stone to fall into the wrong hands like it had with our ancestors! Or there will be another cataclysm!"_

"Really? So if I were to cut the ferret open you won't recognize the small stone it has in its gut? The one that has kept it alive all this time." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_What? Nerugui possesses a Stone of Gelel within him? No wonder… but the question is: How? I thought that the Stone could only meld with one of the Royal Bloodline… but wait, it's not melded, Nerugui just swallowed it…" _"I still don't understand what you're talking about." Kahiko said stubbornly.

"_Royal bloodline, huh? So Temujin and the knights are of this bloodline? Hm, I need I blood sample, it seems…"_ "You do realize, don't you, that those people that attacked you will return, right? They brought warships and an entire army with them in search of the source of the Stone of Gelel. They're slaughtering every village in their path." Naruto told him.

"I have nothing to say." Kahiko looked away. _"They seek the Vein of Gelel, as I suspected… I cannot allow them to go near it. Without the blood of the Royal Bloodline, the Black Hole cannot be summoned with that seal to destroy the Vein… how I wish one of their descendants was alive… one drop of blood would be enough to erase that place from existence and make the world safe."_

"_Black Hole? Shit!"_ Naruto's eyes widened despite his self control. _**"Mayday, mayday! People, we have a PROBLEM!"**_ Naruto roared through his telepathy.

"_What is it?"_ Eva asked urgently.

"_The people who originally found the Vein of Gelel and ended up causing a cataclysm placed a self-destruct measure on the Vein! A seal that summons a fucking Black Hole!"_

"…_You're joking, right?"_ Anko said after a long pause.

"_No, I'm not. The good news is that the people in the caravan haven't been able to activate it because the seal requires blood of the Royal Bloodline, the guys who placed that seal there."_ Naruto told them.

"_And the bad news?"_ Negi asked.

"_Apparently Temujin, one of the knights, has that blood flowing in his veins."_ Naruto sighed.

"_We can't allow him to get near the seal."_ Eva said firmly. _"Take a blood sample and erase him with your Chaos Beam if necessary, but we cannot allow the Vein to be destroyed."_

"_Got it."_ Naruto ended the mental conversation.

Several hours later, Naruto along with Shikamaru, Tenten and Ino were following Temujin who had kidnapped Kahiko by holding a young girl hostage. While they were keeping an eye on where they were going, their thought were on what Kahiko had revealed earlier in an attempt to make Temujin abandon his quest, when the red eyed blond had been captured by the Konoha nin as he sneaked into the caravan. There was little he did not already know, but the fact that Royal Family had crossed the ocean taking the Book of Gelel with them was no among it. He knew for a fact that Haido had the Book; he had read it from his mind, after all.

Soon enough, the two groups reached the hidden location of the Gelel Mines and Naruto was annoyed to see Haido's warship approaching as well in the distance. The four ninja followed Kahiko and Temujin deeper into the structure, though they were forced to pause when Haido idiotically had his warship ram into the building. Naruto would have wanted nothing more then to rip Haido's heart out right then. None of them had any idea what part of the structure affected the Vein, so any damage could cause a catastrophic collapse as far as he knew.

"Alright, that's enough. Step away from the old man and I might consider giving you a quick death." Naruto said as he appeared near Haido as the man walked into the scene along with his two remaining female knights and several dozen soldiers.

"You have some nerve…" one of the women began but her sentence was replaced with a scream of pain as Naruto's hand pierced her chest.

"You just lost that right, girl." Naruto said coldly as he ripped put the Gelel Stone along with several major blood vessels, ensuring she would bleed to death.

Kahiko used the distraction to pull a lever that activated a lift, lowering himself and Temujin deep into the Mines.

"What? The book said nothing about that!" Haido roared as he leafed through what Naruto assumed to be the Book of Gelel before throwing it away in anger.

He Shundou'd away and caught it, immediately placing it into a pocket dimension. Looking back towards Haido, he saw him descending the shaft along with several soldiers while the remaining soldiers and Kamira attack Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten… only for the soldiers to be surrounded and captured by a mass of sand, with Kamira barely avoiding as she took to the air in her bat form.

"Yo, Gaara. Feel free to crush them." Naruto said and the soldiers were dead seconds later.

"What about her?" Kankuro asked as he and his brother came into view. "Can I…"

"No, I got her." Naruto muttered as he used an Aerial Shundou to appear next to Kamira with his Rinnegan blazing. "Your soul is mine." Naruto whispered to the shocked woman as he placed his hand on her head, grasping her soul and then ripping it away. His mind was flooded with information, but he buried it all for the moment. He would have plenty of time to look through it later.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Take control of that warship and move it away from here. This place could either blow up or be consumed by a Black Hole any minute now. Go." Naruto ordered before shadow traveling next to Kahiko just in time to stop him from activating the seal with a dagger wet from Temujin's blood and to negate an energy blast from Haido.

"Haido-sama!" Temujin said in surprise.

"So, Haido, will you tell him or shall I?" Naruto inquired as he casually walked trough the chamber.

"Tell me what?" Temujin asked in confusion.

"That he was the one that attacked your village and killed your parents." Naruto dropped the bomb. "You know by now that you are of the Royal Bloodline. Your parents had the Book of Gelel that Haido wanted. He killed them for it, and then took advantage of you."

"No! You lie!" Temujin said angrily.

"Yes. I didn't take advantage of him, he came to me willingly. A fool just like his parents. An Utopia, pft!" Haido laughed as he discarded most of his attire and transformed into his true form, that of a red eyed humanoid demon.

"M-Master H-Haido?" Temujin stuttered in shock before Haido appeared before him an ripped out the Gelel Stone in the left side of his chest.

**"I will take control of the Mines and…"** Haido began gloating before a blade of cold energy pierced his chest.

"You talk too much and you're ugly. You make a lousy villain." Evangeline commented as the rest of her body left Haido's shadow.

"Tsk, this place was seriously redecorated since I built it." Negi commented as he walked past the two casually. "Now where is that control panel…"

"It is several feet beneath that structure, which is interfaced with it." Chachamaru told him, pointing out a small pillar-like structure near a wall.

"Who are you people?" Kahiko asked.

"That guy is the creator of the Gelel Vein." Naruto told him casually.

"**What?"** all the non-Fuhen yelled.

"Yeah, he made it because the world was dying… then he had to leave for a few thousand years and look what happened." Chao said as she made her presence known.

Haido did not want to give in so easily, impaled and being frozen or not. He tried to kill Negi with another energy blast from his Gelel Stone but missed and hit the ceiling, causing a great portion of it to collapse, revealing the Vein.

"**You idiot!"** Negi yelled as a piece of debris crushed the control panel.

"Ku, use your ring to stabilize it. NOW!" Naruto instructed his fiancé and the Chinese girl summoned her artifact and, extending her Ki aura all over the Vein, managed to stabilize it.

The whiskered blond had meanwhile cut off Haido's right arm and grabbed his head, his Rinnegan blazing furiously. Without remorse, he ripped out his soul and gained his knowledge, but rather then let go he squeezed harder, crushing and maiming it before allowing it to pass on.

"Who are you people." Temujin asked faintly as Chachamaru healed him and Kahiko.

"We are the Fuhen Clan. That's all you need to know." Naruto smirked as he hid away several blood samples from Temujin.

It did not take long for Negi to take control of the Vein, at least not after Chisame gave him a hand with it. They found out in the few remaining logs that the reason the Vein continued to grow was that some accident activated an experimental subroutine that converted Mana into Ki. They assumed that it was probably the creation of the Juubi, and put a stop to that program as it was rather inefficient, wasting 75% of the Mana it consumed. They put the Vein in a state of Hibernation and sealed hit within a particularly large Diorama Sphere. The official story would be that the summoning seal activated and the Black Hole sucked it in… which would be believable, with the humongous hole in the ground left behind.

In the end, Temujin and his people were allowed to leave with the remaining warship across the ocean – once Naruto discretely scanned it, of course – and, much to Kahiko's grief, Nerugui, the rodent, went with them.

Naruto and Gaara decided that since Konoha already had Ranke, Suna could take Haido's arm to research the Stone of Gelel, while Naruto destroyed the ones from the knights.

But the Fuhen now had another problem to deal with, one far more serious then the Akatsuki, Madara or even the Juubi.

Was their world stable, or would it soon collapse?

**A.N.: Sorry I'm late with the chapter. I was busy updating my other story and did not manage writing it before the New Year like I was hoping.**

**At any rate, here is the Stone of Gelel. I hope you liked the chapter. While I know that it may look rushed at certain scenes, it's because they have little to no importance.**

**The true goal of this chapter was to advance the Major Plotline of Naruto Chaos Mage, and I'm pretty sure you've figured out where this is heading.**

**I did not focus on the Naruto-Temujin relationship, as there is none here. Naruto simply hates the fanatic kind of people Temujin was, and is a realist rather then an idealist. He knows peace is a trifle thing, which is why he would rather threaten a hidden village with destruction then preach to them, like his visit to Iwa.**

**If you have ideas regarding where the story is going, please review rather then send me several private messages… seriously, my Inbox has enough already.**

**Next time: The Curry of Life and the Fourth Dojutsu**


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Beta'd by KitsuneNoYomeiri.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Forty-four**

**The Curry of Life, the Pactio and the Fourth Dojutsu**

Naruto was in a strange mood, even for him. He was somewhere between annoyance, curiosity and anger.

It had been nearly a month since Vein of Gelel had been rediscovered and sealed away by the Fuhen within a Diorama sphere. One month since they had had any peace of mind. How could they? After all, there was a possibility of the world ending at any time.

Since that day, they had barely gone on any more missions and spent the majority of their time trying to find out what state the world was in. And it had been mostly in vain.

Whatever detection and scanning rituals and spells they attempted, they could not even detect the parameters that indicated the stability of their dimension. After more then a week of various tests and examinations, they were forced to give up on that avenue.

Instead, they turned to science. With Chao, Chachamaru and Chisame leading them, they learned much about computers and other machines – all under the effects of the Diorama Spheres. They tried, again and again, made various models, one more successful then the next, and in the end, after what outside meant two weeks and within meant years they managed to create a supercomputer powered by mana that could detect and locate time-space distortions and the positions of the eleven dimensions and their place among them.

And so, after all that hard work, they reached the one conclusion they did NOT want to reach at that time. Not that the world was ending, no. They found out that while they were not in the physical realm, they could cont determine if they were gonna die or not.

In other words, they were back where they started.

There was one piece of information that was both valuable and dangerous at the same time. The computer did work. It simply did not have certain components to facilitate the sort of task they were expecting from it. It lacked a powerful link to the Code of the Lifemaker.

Or rather, an intact one.

By having various people recharge the mana battery of the computer, they found out that the results were far more successful when the energy was provided by Naruto or one of the Biiju other then Kyubi – in other words, someone that possessed at least a fragment of the Great Grand Master Key. And it was most efficient when it was Naruto, as he possessed two, the one that was initialy Kyubi's and the globe.

So they reached the unwanted conclusion: in order to get a firm grip on the situation, they needed to remake the Great Grand Master Key. And since, because of the Shinigami's energies, the fragment that was initialy Kyubi's could not leave the seal, they had to put the other pieces there.

Removing the fragments from the other Biiju was found to be quite easy. Being made of purely mental energies, the fragments merely had to be willed by the Biiju to leave their bodies and they would materialize outside as if created by the Jishou Zousaku. So now Naruto possessed six of the ten fragments of the Great Grand Master Key within himself. He, however, did not allow them to fuse like the two fragments of the globe had. He did not know what effects it would have on himself, but he did not want the key to the destruction of Mundus Magicus to be whole anytime soon. They had all agreed to keep it in pieces unless they had no other choice once they had all the fragments.

Still, while the results were clearer, six pieces were not enough. So they agreed to come in contact with the four remaining Biiju, the Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi and Hachibi, and gain their Key fragments. There were issues with that plan though.

The Gobi was currently within the nutcase known as Han, who was an Iwa S-rank missing-nin. That made him not only hard to find, but even harder to approach.

The Rokubi was technically part of the Fuhen Clan, according to their agreement with Kiri. The only problem was that Utakata, the container, had ran away from Kiri just before the Bloodline Purge started, when his master messed with his seal in an attempt to extract the Rokubi.

The Nanabi was an unknown, with them neither knowing where it was or in who. All they knew was that it belonged to a minor village.

The Hachibi had appeared to be their ray of light as the container was good friends with Yugito and the Raikage's adoptive brother, Bee, so it seemed easy to meet him. That was until they contacted A and found out that Bee had left to train and master the Hachibi's youki to an island that held a special sealing chamber, which would make sure that the Hachibi wouldn't go on a rampage if it escaped Bee… and that the island was actually on top of a humongous turtle, which meant that they had no idea where it currently was as it never stood in one place. The only good news with this was that it made it unlikely for the Akatsuki to find him.

Because of their lack of information on the other fragments, Naruto had decided to master the Rinnegan which was linked to the Great Grand Master Key and the Code of the Lifemaker, in order to increase their results.

So it was understandable that he was very annoyed when Tsunade told him that he reached the limit of time off he and many others could take for the rest of the year.

Unlike the others though, he had some consolation in the details of the mission. He was to provide backup for the genin members of Team 9 who had been assigned to free a small mountain village of a group of bandits. That did not seem special, but two of the members were.

The leader of the group was Raiga Kurosuki, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The possibility of adding a fifth sword of great power in the Fuhen armory was very enticing. With the Kubikiribōchō, the Samehada, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi and the Raijin no Ken already in their possession, they were willing to go through the effort of obtaining another weapon of legend, or rather pair of weapons, the Kiba.

Another point of interest was Raiga's apparent companion and accomplice, a young boy named Ranmaru. The boy seemed to be the possessor of a dojutsu bloodline that had managed to trick Neji Hyuga's Byakugan. From that the message said, the boy had dark red eyes that when activated glowed red. The dojutsu seemed capable of creating powerful genjutsu that tricked even the Byakugan with its ability to see chakra, and the boy seemed to have unusual analytical powers for a child his age. Adding the fact that the he boy was likely from Kiri or at least Mizu no Kuni, and the Fuhen knew what bloodline it was.

It was the missing link in the dojutsu evolutionary line. It was what came between the Byakugan and Sharingan forms.

The Fuhen, with their numerous dojutsu forms had long since realized that all bloodlines were interconnected, affecting common portions of the brain and genetic structure. The dojutsu themselves were the greatest proof of it. After gaining the Rinnegan Naruto had soon realized that he could have obtained it even without the fragments of the Great Grand Master Key: all that was required was the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan, the Senju bloodline of perfect chakra control and a decent amount of youki, roughly jounin reserves. As long as he had those, with a bit of fiddling and training he would have gained the Rinnegan.

After even more research, he found out that even without those, because of his Uzumaki genes and the fragment of the Key he could have eventually activated the Rinnegan due to his extensive use of youki.

But it was the fact that a form of the Sharingan could evolve into the Rinnegan if certain factors were added made gave them thought. If the Sharingan could evolve into the Rinnegan, could the Byakugan evolve into the Sharingan?

They found out that it could not. Not directly. Apparently, while the Byakugan forms could be placed on the first step of dojutsu evolution, the Sharingan forms were on the third and the Rinnegan on the fourth. They were missing an evolutionary stage. And try as they might, they could not achieve it through experimentation. They did however know, from Kyubi's travels, that at some point there had been a dojutsu in Kiri that appeared to be a weaker version of the Sharingan.

That was what the Ranmaru boy may have: the Gen'eigan, the Mirage Eye.

So here was Naruto going as backup to Team 9, who nearly got themselves butchered by Raiga before they managed to retread and use the Reverse Summoning Cylinders that Tsunade had made mandatory for every team once Naruto had perfected the sealing array. In short, a person placed a small scroll within the cylinder and pulsed chakra into the seal. The scroll would then be immediately sent to a secure chamber within the Hokage Tower where it was checked for traps before give to the Hokage or any other high ranking official available. The cylinders were only for emergencies.

As Naruto approached the indicated meeting spot, he tried to push out of his mind the other possibility that had come up with the evolutionary chain of dojutsu. Since Madara had the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan, had survived the Battle at the Valley of the End with Hashirama Senju, wounding the Kage greatly from what the Sandaime recalled, as well as had the Key fragment covered in the Juubi's potent Youki which he later sealed within Nagato… he did not want to think of the possibility of Madara possessing the Rinnegan.

The whiskered blond finally arrived at the small restaurant after running at full speed for several miles. The reason why he didn't teleport the was simple: he did not know exactly where it was, or how it looked like. The closest he could teleport had been a crossroads several miles away, and from there he had been running at full speed with all his restraints removed and using Shundou continuously.

The reason he removed all those restraints which he kept on himself even as he slept was simple: the entire mission of Team 9 had been one big clusterfuck. It stated with Raiga burying people alive in funerals to satisfy his psychotic needs. It continued with Team 9 attacking Raiga's minions and being out outnumbered, barely managing to defeat them all and earning grievous wounds, along with finding out that an old acquaintance of Lee was part of the gang. In continued with Raiga showing up and toying with them while they were lost in Ranmaru's genjutsu. They managed to separate Raiga from the backpack he was carrying only to discover Ranmaru's existence. That had pissed off the swordsman rather badly and Lee had been forced to open the first three Celestial Gates in order to get his wounded teammates out of there.

And Tsunade sent him to save what's left of them and finish the mission. Lucky him.

"Ah, you must be Lee-kun's friend!" a short old woman approached him as soon as he entered the building.

"Yeah, I'm their reinforcement. Where are they and how are they?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Follow me! They're all unconscious. They lost so much blood…" the woman said, worry clear in her voice as he led him to a side room.

There, resting in three separate futons were the members of Team 9. They were covered in sweat and dry blood, hiding some of the numerous scars littering their faces. Creating two Kage Bunshin to inspect Neji and Tenten, Naruto went himself to check on Lee, knowing full well that the boy was probably in the worst shape after opening three gates. He had barely reached the futon however when his attention was drawn by the loud swearing of one of his Bunshin. Looking its way, he could not help but grimace.

Tenten's arms were mostly missing. The right arm had been cut near the shoulder while the left was cut just above the elbow. Naruto could not bear to look at her any longer and turned away, closing his eyes in anger and pain.

Tenten had been, even since her academy days, a very dedicated kunoichi. While until today she was promising to be a weapon mistress, what most people did not know or cared about was that despite her inborn talent with weapons, her skills had been honed through rigorous training since she had stated the Academy. Naruto could not count the times he had had to choose a different training ground to train in secret when he found it occupied by Tenten practicing with various weapons until her hands bled. She was one of the few people and the only girl he actually admired from among the classmates in the three classes he had been in during the Academy. To see her ninja career end like this… or any career, most likely, as her father was a blacksmith and she had dabbled in weapon making as well.

Turning back to look at her, he created two Chishio Bunshin to heal Lee and Neji while he began healing Tenten himself. He could not heal a missing limb, not even his original healing jutsu, the healing combination of Mana, Ki and Youki, could. He even avoided healing the part where the arms had been amputated focusing on the rest of the body as he mentally reached the decision to let Tenten decide what she wanted.

Naruto and his clones worked through the night healing the majority of the three's wounds, from cuts and bruises to lightning scorches and ruptured and imploded muscles. Compared to that, their severe case of chakra exhaustion was actually easy to heal. When the sun finally raised Naruto tiredly left the room where the three slept and went into the main room of the restaurant.

"How are they?" the old woman asked worriedly as she approached him.

"They'll live and are mostly healed. The need to rest a while Mrs… ." Naruto answered.

"Sanshou." the old woman replied. "When you say mostly healed…"

Naruto simply shook his head, knowing what she was asking.

"I see." Sanshou lowered her head in sadness. "Well, you must be hungry and tired after all that work. Let me make you some of my special curry." she proposed.

"I would love to try some, Sanshou-san." Naruto smiled slightly at her determination. A few minutes later he was staring warily at what looked to him like a radioactive substance, from the ominous glow that sauce was giving off. Glancing at the old woman who was watching him expectantly, he grimaced and tried some, nearly spiting it out from how spicy it was.

"How is it?" Sanshou asked curiously. "The other kids said that my regular sauce was too spicy, so I made yours a bit milder."

Naruto could not help but pity the three genin of Team 9. This entire mission had been torture for them. Just had he finished easting, occasionally creating water in his mouth to cool it off, he heard a lout scream from the room of the injured genin and he immediately Shundou'd to the entrance, ready for anything with the _**Ensis Exsequens**_ already formed… only to stop in his tracks as he saw that Tenten had awakened, from the fallen sheet, attempted to get up and noticed her lack of upper limbs. And now she was crying in pain in despair at the sight of her mutilated body.

Dismissing his energy blade, he quickly got to Tenten's side and placed a comforting arm on her left shoulder. Catching sight of him and the sad look on his face Tenten collapsed onto his chest and cried even harder. Naruto could do noting but rub her back in an attempt to calm her down as he channeled calming Mana through every pore of his body, enveloping her in a warm embrace in which she continued to cry for several minutes before she fell asleep once again.

After placing her gently back in her futon and tucking her in, Naruto looked around and noticed that Lee and Neji had both woke and were looking at their female teammate with pity. With a motion of his head, he invited then to follow him outside after leaving a Kage Bunshin to keep watch over Tenten.

"Tenten's youthful flames seem to have been extinguished." Lee said in a low pained voice.

"We should send for a replacement. She is now useless to us…" Neji began to say before he was smacked into the nearest wall by a joint effort of Lee and Naruto, who were now glaring at the Hyuga in disgust.

"Watch who you're calling useless, you insignificant waste of space, before I decide that you are an obstacle in fulfilling this mission. And let me tell you now: I make obstacles cease to exist." Naruto sneered hatefully.

"I am disappointed in you, Neji." Lee said giving his teammate a hard look.

"Enough stupidity for now. Tell me everything that happened." Naruto told Lee who began to tell him in detail the situation.

By the end of it, Naruto wanted nothing more then rip Raiga's arms off and beat him to a bloody smear with them. It was Haku all over again. A young child possessing a rare bloodline thought extinct to the world. The rogue member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist that found him and took him under his wing. The child being blindly loyal to the missing-nin. He doubted that he also had a memory seal on him as he would have easily found it using his Gen'eigan. Oh, and the old lady's no good son was working for the creep.

Before he could do more them plot Raiga's gruesome death, he was startled by the Kage Bunshin dispelling, telling him that Tenten had once again awakened. Telling the other two to go eat, he quietly walked into Tenten's room and placed a silencing seal on the door. The conversation would be best kept private.

"Naruto-kun." Tenten said quietly as she noticed him. "Thank you for earlier. I needed that."

"_-Kun?"_ Naruto thought before answering "Anytime, Tenten. Tell me; how are you feeling besides…"

"I'm fine; I'm not hurting anywhere other then… my arms." Tenten closed her eyes. "Can you give me something to make the pain go away?"

"I could, but before I do anything you need to decide where you want to go from here with your life." Naruto said slowly.

"Well, my ninja career is over, and I can't make weapons without hands either. So my life is pretty much over." Tenten spoke in a dead tone of voice.

"Hey, don't rush to such conclusions." Naruto said sternly. "The way I see it, you have three choices."

"Oh?" Tenten looked at him curiously.

"The first is the obvious one, which you just mentioned. The end of your career." Naruto nodded. "The second would allow you to remain a ninja, but you would have to train inhumanly hard to even reach chunin. I'm talking about puppetry." he told the girl who was listening with rapt attention. "Many puppet users, generally in Suna, eventually discard one of their natural limbs and replace it with a puppet one, either from necessity or the desire to become more unpredictable."

"Could I do that?" Tenten whispered in awe.

"The possibility exists, however…" Naruto grimaced "Even those who replaced both their arms, which are very few, had started puppetry at a young age and with using their fingers to make chakra strings. I won't lie to you, Tenten: it may take you decades to have functional puppet hands."

"I… I see." Tenten's voice trembled slightly at the thought of not being able to throw a kunai for decades. "And the third choice?"

"The third choice…" Naruto hesitated. "I think that a demonstration would explain things more clearly." he suggested.

"Okay?" Tenten said questionably.

Naruto held up his left hand in front of himself while his right drew a kunai and…

"**Naruto!"** Tenten yelled in shock as the blond severed his left hand at the wrist with the wind-enhanced kunai.

"Watch." Naruto said simply as he pointed as his arm.

And watch she did, as glowing blood rushed from the stump and took the form of his missing hand. The way had clenched and flexed it also proved that it was fully functional.

"H-How?" Tenten asked shakily.

"A bloodline." Naruto answered simply as he used the Amaterasu to get rid of the bloody hand. "It is the work if the Shinso Vampirism bloodline which also allows those of my clan to absorb other bloodlines. Its one of the three founding bloodlines of the Fuhen clan." Naruto said quietly.

"And you can give me that bloodline if I join your clan? Do you want me to marry you?" Tenten asked cautiously.

"No, you don't need to marry me or anyone for that matter. I'm offering to adopt you into my clan and yes, you would gain that bloodline and others." Naruto told her before narrowing his eyes "But do not take this decision lightly, Tenten. While it's not exactly public knowledge, the combined power of the members of our clan could easily wipe out any of the Great Ninja Villages. For this, we are under constant danger, not to mention those that desire the bloodlines we posses. And that's the icing on the cake." he paused before continuing ominously "I cannot tell an outsider much, but I will tell you that our clan holds many dark secrets, from the time of the Rikudo Sennin and even far before him, when the world itself was made. I will also tell you that within Konoha those that associate with me are not well liked by the majority of the civilian populace and even part of the ninja. It's because my father, the Yondaime, did not kill the Kyubi like we were told in the Academy, but he sealed her in me. Yugito-chan as well, had the Nibi sealed in her when she was a baby. We are what people generally call Jinchuriki, 'Power of Human Sacrifice.' Many people look down on us as if we were demons ourselves, and those close to us receive similar treatment."

"I already knew about the Kyubi." Tenten muttered as she looked away in embarrassment. "I may have… observed you a few times when you were training and appeared to be talking to yourself. I asked dad about it and he explained it to me to make sure I don't mistake the jailer for the jailed."

"So you were stalking me too? And here I thought it was just Hinata…" Naruto scratched his head absentmindedly.

"I did NOT stalk you!" Tenten blushed furiously. "I was just looking for a free training ground and…"

"I know; I saw you practicing a few times as well. I was just trying to make you blush." Naruto grinned.

"Why?" Tenten ground out.

"You look even cutter when you blush." Naruto smirked as her face colored red again.

"I'm not cute. I'm just a plain girl…" Tenten looked away.

"Oh, trust me; you're one of the cutest girls I know, no matter how hard you tried to dress closer to a male." Naruto assured her. "But back to the issue at hand… what do you want to do? I can give you some time to think…"

"Just tell me a few things." Tenten said hesitantly. "What would be expected of me?"

"Well, if you are a ninja you will be expected to take your career seriously. But that will obviously not be a problem for you." Naruto gave her a small smile. "You will be expected to have at least a basic grasp over our major bloodlines and to attempt mastery of the one the matches your style. You will also be expected to contribute in the clan's major projects such as bloodline research or the like. And, finally, you will be expected to live in the clan compound with the rest of us, though you could sleep over at your father's house and visit as often as you want. The reason to this last one is because some Konoha ninja that hate us may try to hurt you or try to steal clan secrets from you."

"I see." Tenten nodded. "I have only one question…"

"Ask away." Naruto encouraged her, as she seemed to hesitate.

"Regarding my choice of marriage partner…" Tenten stumbled over the words.

"If you are considering Neji, I won't stop you but I will tell you that this would cause a lot of political trouble between the Hyuga and the Fuhen. It would because I would never allow them to place that wretched seal on a child under my clan's care." Naruto growled.

"Yeah, I know… I wasn't talking about Neji; I had a crush on him at one time, but the way he's becoming I want nothing to do with him." Tenten shook her head.

"Then what were you talking about?" Naruto inquired.

"If I were to join the Fuhen Clan… could I… would it be possible… for me to… pursue a relationship… with you?" by the time she finished asking she was looking down, her cheeks burning.

"Why, Miss Higurashi! Are you asking me out?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

"…Maybe…" Tenten blushed even more.

"Yes, Tenten, I wouldn't be opposed to getting to know you better." Naruto smiled. "I can't say anything about marriage, but I'm willing to give dating a try. We can see where we'll go from there."

"I accept your offer then. I would love to join the Fuhen Clan." Tenten smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now let's get you through the induction ritual." Naruto said and created a pactio circle on the ground.

"What do I have to do?" Tenten asked nervously as she looked at the pactio circle, which was unlike any seal she had seen before.

"Well, for starters we both have to be standing inside the circle." Naruto said. "Let me help you with that." he added as he grabbed Tenten by the waist and helped her up.

"What now?" Tenten inquired once they were in the circle.

"Now we kiss." Naruto shrugged.

"Eh?" Tenten yelped.

"I didn't come up with this." Naruto shrugged. "A man and a woman kiss unless they're blood related, and even then there are exceptions. Two people of the same gender shake hands while exchanging blood."

"Well, that would have been out of the question anyway." Tenten muttered.

"Yeah… are you okay with this?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah… it's just…" Tenten stumbled over her words.

"First kiss, huh?" Naruto chuckled good naturedly.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Tenten nodded and leaned towards him slightly.

Naruto quickly captured her lips and began pouring his power into the circle and into Tenten as he deepened the kiss. Soon enough he once again felt as if he was being guided by an outside force as he broke the his and bit Tenten's slender neck, pouring even more power into her. A few seconds later the pactio was over and Tenten sank to her knees as her legs stopped supporting her, a dazed look on her face. She did not even notice the glowing card that gently floated down until it landed on her chest.

Naruto chuckled once again and took the card to inspect it. He was quite relived to see that the Tenten on the pactio card had both her arms – since she would have it for a very long time, it would have only reminded her of this traumatic day. Tenten was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like an hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist showing her skin and only slightly covered by the black leather straps holding the large black scroll with golden edges strapped at her waist.

As he moved the card slightly, the light seemed to flicker on her shirt revealing a black and a silver dragon decorating her blouse. Flying around her were countless white sword-like objects that could not be clearly seen. On each of her ring fingers was a ring bearing the kanji for Magnetism. The title written under her name was **Amicam mille gladii**.

Shaking his head at the possible implications of such title, he created a copy for Tenten and placed it on her chest as she was unable to hold it herself momentarily.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Naruto asked her as she kneeled to talk to her on the same level.

"…Mmm… yeah… that was just… wow!" Tenten blushed crimson.

"I know. But we need to get back to healing your arms." Naruto told her gently, snapping her out of her daydreaming. "Now, I'm sure you noticed, but your arms are feeling very itchy at the wounds. It's because they've already begun healing. The reason why it's going so slow, however, is because regeneration on this kind of level requires chakra reserves beyond jounin the first few times, until you instinctively understand the process and can properly control the flow of chakra to minimize the energy lost."

"I don't even have chunin reserves…" Tenten began

"That's alright; this is where the initial purpose of the ritual we just did comes into place." Naruto held up his card. "Through this card, I can safely transfer some of my energy to you. When I do that, the regeneration kill kick in fully, and it will be kind of uncomfortable before you get used to it. Let me get these bandages off first, so they won't get in the way."

A minute later, after gently taking off the bandages and both grimacing at the lightning scorched wounds, Tenten lay down on her futon.

"Go ahead." she told him as she braced herself.

"_**Sis Mea Pars, Per Centum Octoginta Secundas! Ministra Naruto, Higurasi Tenten!"**_ Naruto called out and poured his energy through the link.

Tenten suddenly found herself enveloped in a warm light similar to the one before, only this time it seemed less foreign. She was then distracted by a strong itching coming from her arms and when she looked down her jaw dropped at the sight of the bones being grown, followed by muscles and skin, with a lot of blood being poured over every layer. In the end, her hand were completely healed, even all of her calluses and scars from training were gone, though her skin did not feel as sensible she expected from the tender appearance. As she slowly rubbed her hands together, she realized that as soft as her skin was, it was far more resilient then before.

"Every time you heal this way, your body will become stronger then it was before in an attempt to protect itself better." Naruto explained to her.

"Thank you." Tenten whispered and pounced on him, hugging him tightly as tears flowed from her eyes.

Just the door opened disrupting the effects of the silencing seal, and Lee entered talking over his shoulder to Neji.

"We must cheer up our youthful teammate, Neji-kun, and…" Lee stopped dead in his tracks as he finally faced forward and saw Tenten on top of Naruto, supporting herself with her… "…arms?" Lee blinked.

"No, Lee, Tenten was fated to stop being a shinobi so she lost her arms." Neji's voice was heard as he approached, eventually coming into view. His eye falling on the two on the ground his eyes bulged in shock "…Impossible!"

"Did you ever hear of knocking?" Naruto asked in annoyance. "We were in the middle of something here."

"How did she recover her arms?" Neji demanded, rounding on Naruto.

"Clan secret." Naruto smirked.

"Tenten, how did you recover your arms?" the Hyuga switched targets.

"You heard him: clan secret." Tenten shrugged.

"You're not part of a clan!" Neji sneered.

"She is now." Naruto smirked. "She's the newest member of the Fuhen Clan. My clan."

Slowly, the two got up and straightened their clothes before Naruto's eyes hardened.

"Alright, listen up. I was sent to take over this mission. For the remainder of this mission, you will be under my command. If I say 'jump', the only question allowed will be 'how high?'. If I say 'drop', you ask 'which cliff?'. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying. I'm not Gai who tolerates your individual beliefs. This is a mission. You put your personal life aside during it unless it benefits the mission or the village. Am I clear?" his eyes were glaring holes into Neji.

"Hai, taicho!" the three answered.

"Good. Here's what we'll do. I will do most of the fighting with Raiga. Tenten will back me up with ranged attacks. Lee will use his speed, with one gate open, to separate Ranmaru from Raiga, and then get the hell out of there. Is that understood?" Naruto asked them.

"What about me?" Neji narrowed his eyes.

"You stay here and protect the old woman. Right now, you would be useless in a fight." Naruto said bluntly. "You have no ranged attacks, your speed is good but useless here, and your chakra control is shot to hell at the moment. One of you Juken strikes won't do even a tenth of their regular damage, and the Kaiten is out of the question as well. Basically, against someone like Raiga who can completely cover his body in an element, you're completely useless."

Gritting his teeth, Neji could not deny a word as everything the blond said was true.

"Naruto-taicho, is it really safe for me to…" Lee said hesitantly.

"If any damage occurs, I'll heal you up after the battle. No worries." Naruto assured him. "Gather your gear; we leave in thirty minutes, as soon as Tenten eats something."

As Lee and Neji left the room, Tenten looked at Naruto hesitantly.

"Naruto, do you have any extra ninja equipment? I dropped most of mine when Raiga butchered me back there." she told him.

"No worries, I can give anything you need. But I have a feeling that won't be necessary." Naruto said as he held up her master card. "Hold your copy of the card like this and say Adeat."

"Okay… _**Adeat!**_" she called out and in a flash of light, she was suddenly dressed in her pactio outfit. "Wow, this looks awesome! And it feels so comfortable…"

"Other then this outfit, you can store many other clothes within the card. When you activate it like you just did, you simply focus on the preferred outfit. But you got more then clothes with it…" Naruto trailed off.

"Let's see here…" Tenten muttered as he took off and unrolled the large scroll, revealing that it had thousands of storage seals, most of them empty though the first few had various ninja tools stored. "You were right. I have all I need right here."

"Also, even if those weapons are destroyed, if you dismiss the artifact and then re-summon it they will be as good as new." Naruto told her. "But there is even more besides the scroll. Look at your hand."

"Ring? Magnetism?" Tenten looked at them in confusion.

"A good number of people in my clan have such rings as well, though none has the same attribute as the other." Naruto smiled.

"What do they do?" Tenten inquired.

"They grant you the power of magnetism, awakening the Jiton, Magnet Release, bloodline inside you. While you will learn to use many of the Fuhen bloodlines, this one is something you will excel at. You see, the rings grant you complete control ever magnetism." Naruto smirked.

"But how can I use it…" Tenten mused.

"Well, you can magnetize your weapons to control their trajectories." Naruto suggested. "You could even use some of the tricks of the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekage, who magnetized and controlled iron powder, or Iron Sand as he called it, and gold dust respectively."

"That sounds awesome, but it's not something I can use without practice." Tenten sighed.

"Hm, give me a sec…" Naruto muttered and summoned the Orbis Sensualium Pictus and began searching through it. "Here we are! The main ability of your artifact is a similar version of the legendary **Ho Heros Meta Chilion Prosopon**, which could take the form of any weapon or weapons. You on the other hand are able to only make swords. On the other hand, unlike the **Ho Heros Meta Chilion Prosopon** which could not replicate a sword more then a small percent in terms of magical enchantments, you can make perfect copies after only having a good look at the sword and feeling its aura a bit. Man, Rakan would have been so jealous of you! And apparently, you can store in your scroll up to a thousand swords. Any more and you'll have to remake them." Naruto said with enthusiasm.

Tenten was practically drooling as she stared as the card in his hand. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the most powerful swords she had in recent memory, and suddenly what seemed like dust began spinning around her hands before taking the form of two unusual words held tight in her grip. As she focused chakra into them, it was confirmed by the slight electrical current: she was holding perfect replicas of the Kiba.

"I can't believe I'm actually holding perfect copies of the Kiba." Tenten said dazed.

"You'll be holding the originals soon as well." Naruto chuckled before adding. "And then there are the Kubikiribōchō, the Samehada, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi and the Raijin no Ken stashed back in the Fuhen compound."

"**What?**" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yep, you heard me. Now let's get you some food… on second though I'll give you something to eat, or you'll die from eating that curry." Naruto grimaced and created a plate full of onigiri, which Tenten quickly ate up and then drank the can of coke he also gave her.

Half hour later, Naruto, Tenten and Lee were watching how Raiga was burying a coffin containing the still very much alive Karashi.

"I say we let him die and say it was too late." Naruto said darkly.

"He's the old woman's son. The news would probably give her a heart attack." Tenten sighed.

"Tsk, fine. Lee, you can dig him up after you steal the kid." Naruto told the green clad ninja.

The group followed Raiga and Ranmaru some distance away from there before Naruto charged at Raiga. He used Shundou to suddenly appear near him and released a barrage of wind natured Sagitta Magica towards him, the majority being deflected by a wave of lightning bolts while the rest were dodged. The attack served its purpose though, as Ranmaru was suddenly yanked away by a barely visible green figure, almost snapping his neck from the speed.

"**Ranmaru!"** Raiga yelled in shock and anger at the sudden loss of the weight on his back. He was not able to do anything else as he had to dodge the rain of kunai that Tenten sent his way from far behind Naruto.

"You're fight is with me, Raiga Kurosuki." Naruto said coldly.

"Who the fuck are you, brat?" Raiga demanded.

"Naruto Fuhen. Your butcher." Naruto told him emotionlessly, not even glancing at the powerful lightning attacks that his Magic Cancel was negating.

"Fuck you! I'm gonna kill you!" Raiga growled. _**"Ikazuchi no Kiba!"**_ he called out has he thrust his swords towards the sky, sending a stream of lightning into the clouds.

Moments later, dozens of lightning strikes began to rain on Naruto, Tenten having long since listened to his telepathic advice to get out of there. It was no use though, as Naruto had expanded his negation aura a couple meters around him, causing the lightning to flicker out and disappear. Yelling in anger, Raiga stabbed the Kiba into the ground.

"_**Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage!"**_ he called out and lightning surged through the ground towards Naruto.

It didn't even make it near him when it faded from existence.

"Damn you…" Raiga spat. Focusing a good portion of his chakra, he combined the Kiba at the hilts and began spinning, lightning surging around him until it covered every inch of his body. _**"Raigeki no Yoroi."**_ Raiga announced with a smirk.

In response, Naruto grew his contrasting wings before…

"_**Dextra Emissa Stagnet! Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"**_ a large orb of wind energy appeared in his right hand. _**"Sinistra Emissa Stagnet! Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"**_ a second orb appeared in his left hand. _**"Dextrum Cornu Emissa Stagnet! Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"**_ finally a third orb appeared perched in the grasp of his right, feathered, wing. _**"Triplex Complexio!"**_ Naruto called out and absorbed the wind energy _**"Ventus Magis Aquilo Spiritum!"**_ he added with a large smirk as his body seemed to lose its consistency, becoming nearly invisible with only a vague contour remaining. "Don't you know, Raiga?" Naruto asked in a soft voice that seemed to come from a great distance. "Wind beats lightning."

"Damn you…" Raiga growled and raised his swords towards the sky as he began spinning once again, gathering natural lightning onto himself as he became surrounded by a tornado of lightning that suddenly shifted and looked like a red eyed dragon. _**"Rairyū no Tatsumaki!"**_ Raiga's voice echoed from inside the tornado.

"Too late." Naruto stated as he momentarily faded from view before blinking back as the lightning dragon exploded in a rain of blood and flesh. He stood by for several seconds until it was over, before returning to his normal stated and calmly walking to the place Raiga had occupied. There stood the Kiba imbedded into the ground, not a drop of blood on them, with Raiga's intact her standing between them, having been severed right under the chin. "I told you that I was your butcher." Naruto whispered as he sealed the head in a scroll and placing the Kiba in a pocket dimension.

As he walked back to Tenten he clearly saw the shocked look on her face even from that distance.

"You were toying with him the whole time." Tenten said in shock when he was in hearing range.

"Tenten-chan, you might not be aware of it but a around two months ago me and a few others of my clan took out half of the Kiri forces while assisting the bloodline using Rebels. I also fought and defeated the Yondaime Mizukage, who held the power of the Sanbi. Compared to all that, this guy was nothing." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, he was good enough to take out my entire team." Tenten muttered.

"Yeah, but that was because your team uses mostly taijutsu and weapons. You use little to no ninjutsu or genjutsu. I'll have to Gai about that…" Naruto mussed.

"I kinda doubt Gai-sensei even knows any ninjutsu besides the basics. Oh, and his summoned turtles." Tenten muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be surprised by what he knows. He may be a taijutsu specialist, but being capable of elemental composition for at least one element is one of the requirements for advancing to jounin." Naruto told her.

"Then that means Lee…" Tenten began a bit saddened.

"Yeah, won't be able to become a full jounin." Naruto shrugged. "He can reach tokubetsu jounin at most. Or he could join ANBU where his speed could get him quite far if he learns to shut up about the flames of youth."

"Really?" Tenten asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah. You should already know that ANBU rarely use flashy attacks and mostly rely on speed and stealth." Naruto told her. "Now, let's find Lee and the two he's supposed to be with."

"Just what jutsu did you use back there?" Tenten asked curiously as they dashed to where Naruto was sensing Lee and two others.

"It wasn't a jutsu, actually. As for that I did… well, it was the same I did in my fight with Lee during the Chunin Exams Finals where I turned into fire. This time it was wind instead of fire." Naruto explained. "The general technique is called Magia Erebea. It's something Eva-chan came out with when she was younger."

"Huh." Tenten mussed.

Soon enough they reached the three, with Lee trying to calm down the other two.

"Lee, if Raiga finds me now, here, alive, not buried, he's gonna murder me! Just let me go!" Karashi begged.

"Take me back to Raiga, please! Don't take me from him!" Ranmaru begged tearfully.

Lee looked close to giving in to their demands, from the look on his face.

"_Idiot…"_ Naruto said mentally.

"Hm, you said something?" Tenten looked at him curiously.

"No, I didn't say a word." Naruto said, realizing that had been thinking too loudly. _"I'm talking directly into your mind. Don't speak, just think what you want to say. It's from the pactio."_ "Anyway, we're done here. Raiga's dead."

"No! You're lying!" the boy looked at him in horror.

"No, it's true. I actually made a deal with him. He said that you were very sick and that he couldn't afford a doctor good enough to cure you. So he told me to use his bounty to have you treated in Konoha before sending you home, to Kiri. The civil war is over, you know. The bloodline users won." Naruto said. _"Play along, the truth would just hurt him."_

"Raiga did that?" Ranmaru asked, wide eyed, looking between Tenten and Naruto.

"He also asked for a quick death." Tenten spoke up.

"Did he get one?" Ranmaru asked.

"Oh, yeah, I blinked and it was over." Tenten said, meaning every word.

"What's in it for you? You could just use the bounty for yourself." Ranmaru asked suspiciously.

"Well, there is one small thing that I want from you." Naruto admited. "I want a blood sample."

"A blood sample?" Ranmaru asked surprised.

"Yeah. You see, my clan has the ability to gain other bloodline limits through the use of blood." Naruto said.

"Oh." Ranmaru blinked before adding. "I thought that my bloodline was my eyes."

"It's active there, but it's passed down genetically, through blood. Hence the name 'bloodline', you see?" Naruto explained patiently.

"Alright… if that's what Raiga wanted…" Ranmaru nodded.

"He also said that he wanted you to try becoming a shinobi of Kiri like him, maybe a swordsman. But that's up to you." Naruto added. _"That will improve our relations with Kiri even further."_

"Of course I want to! If my body wasn't so weak…" Ranmaru began.

"The let's get you to Konoha faster." Naruto said as he gestured to Lee to pick up the boy.

"Konoha? But Raiga said to become a ninja of Kiri…" Ranmaru began.

"After you're cured. And the best medic in the world is Tsunade Senju Fuhen, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha." Naruto explained as he turned away and began observing Ranmaru's body through the back of his head using his most powerful dojutsu. _"You getting this information, Tsunade?"_

"_Oh yeah, I can even tell you that it will take around four months for him to make a complete recovery. His original problem was weak lower body musculature and bone structure, but that would have improved with time had it not been for the malnutrition. The poor child must have gone starving for days…"_ Tsunade sighed as she examined the information she was being sent.

It was a new trick Naruto had come up with. Using the Rinnegan's ability to share the sight of all the Paths, he could send what he was seeing through the link of the pactio. Unfortunately, it only worked one way.

"After she's done treating you, you'll be healthy in a few months, I can promise you that." Naruto told Ranmaru.

"_Smooth."_ came Tsunade's amused comment.

"_Shush you, I just got the Gen'eigan, the fourth dojutsu, from a willing donor. I believe I deserve the right to be dramatic."_ Naruto chided.

**A.N.: Another chapter done, and with it come the complete list of dojutsu along with the new pictures on my profile.**

**Yeah, it got a bit gory with Tenten, I know. I have to admit that ten chapters ago I wasn't planning her become a Fuhen, nor join Naruto's harem. Hell, the plot bunny clawed its way into my head as I was writing THIS chapter! They use the cute act to get to you, I know it from experience!**

**Here's a new poll I would like you to vote on: Should Naruto have his own six paths like Nagato, or something more, something different?**

**Also, reviews are much appreciated.**

**Next time: Dark Memories and Sea Monsters in the Land of Sea**

**B.N.: I can vouch for him; the plot bunnies are MURDER. It's even worse when there's three or four; one of them puts on the cute act and steals away your attention. When you turn back around to see what happened, suddenly there are a few hundred more bunnies.**

**I don't understand metaphorical apparitions and figments of imagination like I used to, but that seems a little ridiculous.**


	45. Custom Jutsu

**A.N.: Yeah, I know, I know. I haven't uploaded the latest chapter yet. Well, there's a reason for that. My laptop got virused and started giving me the blue screen of death, so I had to format my entire hard drive and reinstall Windows 7. So I lost a lot of my progress, including the chapter that I was going to upload.**

**So, to sate your thirst a bit, I'm uploading a few chapters that contain some of my custom works in jutsu and spells. I will also tell you that you can fell free to use any of the jutsu and spells published here in your own stories as long as you give me credit for them… seriously, those Greek translations on particular took me hours each.**

**This chapter contains some of my custom jutsu, either already used in Chaos Mage or that will be used in the future or in the sequel that I'm planning. I won't give you descriptions since the majority of them are self-explanatory while others… well, I'll keep you guessing a while longer.**

Raiton: Raijin Seiken (Lightning Release: Divine Fist of the Thunder God)

Fuuton: Fuujin Seiken (Wind Release: Divine Fist of the Wind God)

Suiton: Suijin Seiken (Water Release: Divine Fist of the Water God)

Yuriton: Hōkai no Parusu (Vibration Release: Disintegration Pulse)

揺り遁: 崩壊のパルス

Yuriton: Hōkai no Sesshoku (Vibration Release: Disintegration Touch)

揺り遁: 崩壊の接触

Hyoton: Akai Kōri Ne (Ice Release: Red Ice Roots)

氷遁:赤い氷根

Banshō Seidan (All Creation Star Bullet)

万象 星弾

Hakke Kūdan (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Bullet)

八卦空弾

Katon: Rasentaiyō (Fire Release: Spiralling Sun)

螺旋太陽

Fūinjutsu: Nana yōso fūin (Sealing: Seven Elements Seal)

Onmyōton: Sōzō no chōetsu (Yin–Yang Release:Transcendence of creation)

陰陽遁:創造の超越


	46. Custom Spells

**: Like I said in the previous chapter, these are some of my custom works. This chapter, low to high level spells.**

**Nigra Porta(Black Gate)**

**Latin:** "Tramites abyssum, et extinguet aperire infertur! Incorporeus oblivioni porta! Nigra porta!"

**English:** "Pathway to the abyss, open and consume all that enters! Immaterial gate to oblivion! Black Gate!"

**Σατανικών Πέλεκυς (Infernal Axe)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Προέλθει από το πύρινο βάθη της κόλασης, Πυροσβεστική, και καεί εχθρός μου! Σατανικών Πέλεκυς!"

**Transliteration:** "Proélthei apó to pýrino váthi̱ ti̱s kólasi̱s, Pyrosvestikí̱, kai kaeí echthrós mou! Satanikó̱n Pélekys!"

**English:** "Come from the fiery depths of hell, Fire, and burn down my enemy! Infernal Axe!"

**Mercurius Tempestas Igneus (Mercury's Firestorm)**

**Latin**: "Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Flammantes! Cum Flammatione Flet Tempestas Cinis! Mercurius Tempestas Igneus!"

**English**: "Come, Spirits of Air and Fire! Firestorm which Blows with Ash! Mercury's Firestorm!"

**Igneus Tempestas Obscurans! (Firestorm of Darkness)**

**Latin**: "Veniant Spiritus Ignis Obscurantes! Cum Flammatione Flet Tempestas Igneasus! Igneus Tempestas Obscurans!"

**English**: "Come, Spirits of Fire and Darkness! O Firestorm which Blows with Darkness! Firestorm of Darkness!"

**Nivis Striges (Owls of Snow / White Owls)**

**Latin: **"Pareo pactum quod servo mihi. Recolligo, phasmatis glaciales."

**English:** "Obey the contract and serve me. Gather, spirits of frost."

**Nivis Tempestas Lucis! (Snowstorm of Light)**

**Latin **: "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Lumentes! Cum Lumentione Flet Tempestas Nivalis! Nivis Tempestas Lucis!"

**English**: "Come, Spirits of Ice and Light! O Snowstorm which Blows with Light! Snowstorm of Light!"

**Fila Nigra Compulsus (Black Binding Strings AKA Forced-Sealing Spell)**

**Latin**: "Tria Fila Nigra Compulsus, Meum Hostis Limitationem per Tres Horae!"

**English:** "Three Black Pledge Strings, [place] A Limitation on My Enemy for Three Hours!"

**Saxificus Exarmatio (Petrifying Disarmament)**

**Lamina extremis sectum(Severing blade edge)**

**Latin:** "Spiritus venti colligitur foras! Tere penetrant et separabunt absit Lamina extremis sectum!"

**English:** "Spirits of the wind, gather forth! Grind, penetrate and sever all! Severing blade edge!"


	47. High Ancient Custom Spells I

**A.N.: Once again, this chapter contains some of my custom works. But this time, it's my finest: High Ancient Spells. Enjoy.**

**Λευκής Νύχτα (White Night)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, O Θεός του Φωτός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, καθαρισμό αφής, φωτεινότητα της λησμονιάς! Διαπερνώντας το Φως που εκκαθαρίσεις όλες διαφθορά, Δύναμη της Υπερίων καταπιεί όλους! Λευκής Νύχτα!"

**Transliteration**: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, O Theós tou Fo̱tós! Epigenēthētō, katharismó afí̱s, fo̱teinóti̱ta ti̱s li̱smoniás! Diapernó̱ntas to Fo̱s pou ekkatharíseis óles diafthorá, Dýnami̱ ti̱s Yperío̱n katapieí ólous! Lef̱kí̱s Nýchta!"

**English**: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O God of Light! Come, cleansing touch, brightness of oblivion! Penetrating Light which purges all corruption, Power of Hyperion engulf all! White Night!"

**Θανατηφόρα έκλειψη (Fatal Eclipse)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Ο βασιλιάς του Τάρταρος! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, πηγή των σκιών, μαύρη άβυσσο! Ψυχές των κολασμένων, πιάστε τον υρανό! Θανατηφόρα έκλειψη!"

**Transliteration**: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, O vasiliás tou Tártaros! Epigenēthētō, pi̱gí̱ to̱n skió̱n, máv̱ri̱ ávysso! Psychés to̱n kolasméno̱n, piáste ton Ouranó! Thanati̱fóra ékleipsi̱!"

**English**: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, King of Tartarus! Come, well of shadows, black abyss! Souls of the damned, grasp the Sky! Fatal Eclipse!"

**Μεγάλη Πλημμύρες(Great Flood)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Κύριος των θαλασσών της! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, πηγή ζωής, αίματος της Γης! Απελευθερώστε την οργή σας, μετά τον τομέα των ανδρών Υπερχείλιση! Μεγάλη Πλημμύρες!"

**Transliteration:** "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, Kýrios to̱n thalassó̱n ti̱s! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, pi̱gí̱ zo̱í̱s, aímatos ti̱s Gi̱s! Apelef̱theró̱ste ti̱n orgí̱ sas, metá ton toméa to̱n andró̱n Ypercheílisi̱! Megáli̱ Pli̱mmýres!"

**English:** "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Lord of the Seas! Come, source of life, blood of the Earth! Unleash your wrath upon the domain of men, Overflow! Great Flood!"

**Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας (Purgatory Hurricane)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τον πλοίαρχο ανέμων! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ιερός ανέμου, θηρίου ότι κόβει μέσω όλες τις! Αγίας ανεμοστρόβιλοι, συγκεντρώνει όλους τους αμαρτωλούς και να τους φέρει της ειρήνης! Καθαρτήριο τυφώνας!"

**Transliteration:** "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, o ton ploíarcho anémo̱n! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, ierós anémou, thi̱ríou óti kóvei méso̱ óles tis! Agías anemostróviloi, synkentró̱nei ólous tous amarto̱loús kai na tous férei ti̱s eirí̱ni̱s! Kathartí̱rio tyfó̱nas!"

**English:** "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Master of the Winds! Come, holy wind beast that cuts through all! Holy Tornados, gather all sinners and bring them peace! Purgatory Hurricane!"

**Δάσος Δίψα (Forest of Thirst)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Μητέρα Φύση! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, διψασμένος ρίζες, ακόρεστη καταναλωτές! Καταναλώστε όλα αυτά που δίνει ζωή, απορροφήσει και μεγαλώνουν! Δάσος Δίψα!"

**Transliteration**: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, Mi̱téra Fýsi̱! Epigenēthētō, dipsasménos rízes, akóresti̱ katanalo̱tés! Katanaló̱ste óla af̱tá pou dínei zo̱í̱, aporrofí̱sei kai megaló̱noun! Dásos Dípsa!"

**English**: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Mother Nature! Come, thirsty roots, voracious consumers! Consume all that gives Life, absorb it and Grow! Forest of Thirst!"

**Τεκτονική Αποσάθρωση (Tectonic Disintegration)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ Άρχοντας των Βάθη! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ανελέητο σεισμό, τρέμουν της καταστροφής! Συντρίψει όλα σε χίλιες και ακόμη ένα εκατομμύριο τεμάχια! Τεκτονική Αποσάθρωση!"

**Transliteration**: "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, i̱ Árchontas to̱n Váthi̱! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, aneléi̱to seismó, trémoun ti̱s katastrofí̱s! Syntrípsei óla se chílies kai akómi̱ éna ekatommýrio temáchia! Tektonikí̱ Aposáthro̱si̱!"

**English**: "Heed the contract and serve me, O Lord of the Depths! Come forth, merciless earthquake, shaking of destruction! Crush everything in one thousand and even one million pieces! Tectonic Disintegration!"

**Annihilation of Souls ( Εκμηδένιση των Ψυχών)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Ω, βασιλιά της Πνεύματα! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ανελέητη καταστροφή, σβηστρα των ψυχών! Αφήστε τις ψυχές των Damned να καταστραφεί από την φθίνουσα λεπίδα από τις εκτελεστής! Εκμηδένιση των Ψυχών!"

**Transliteration:** "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, O̱, vasiliá ti̱s Pnév̱mata! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, aneléi̱ti̱ katastrofí̱, svi̱stra to̱n psychó̱n! Afí̱ste tis psychés to̱n Damned na katastrafeí apó ti̱n fthínousa lepída apó tis ektelestí̱s! Ekmi̱dénisi̱ to̱n Psychó̱n!"

**English:** "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Oh King of Spirits! Come, merciless destruction, eraser of souls! Let the Souls of the Damned be destroyed by the descending blade of the executioner! Annihilation of Souls!"

**Κρίσταλ Κόσμος (Crystal World)**

**Ancient Greek: **"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Άρχοντας των Κρίσταλ Πάλας! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, μοριακή ντουζ, πέπλο της κρυστάλλωσης! Αφήσουμε αυτή την Μολυμένη Τομέας προστασίας καταστεί καθαρό κρυσταλλικό! Κρίσταλ Κόσμος!"

**Transliteration: **"Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, Árchontas to̱n Krístal Pálas! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, moriakí̱ ntouz, péplo ti̱s krystállo̱si̱s! Afí̱soume af̱tí̱ ti̱n Molyméni̱ Toméas prostasías katasteí katharó krystallikó! Krístal Kósmos!"

**English: **"Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Lord of the Crystal Palace! Come, molecular shower, veil of crystallization! Let this Tainted Realm become crystal pure! Crystal World!"

**Διαχρονική Μετεγκατάσταση (Temporal Relocation)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Πνεύματα του χρόνου και του χώρου, υπηρέτες του Χρόνος, Ελάτε εμπρός! Συγκεντρώστε προς εμέ! Επιτρέψτε μου δίσεκτο μέσα από την άμμο του χρόνου! Διαχρονική Μετεγκατάσταση!"

**Transliteration:** "Pnév̱mata tou chrónou kai tou chó̱rou, ypi̱rétes tou Chrónos, Eláte emprós! Synkentró̱ste pros emé! Epitrépste mou dísekto mésa apó ti̱n ámmo tou chrónou! Diachronikí̱ Metenkatástasi̱!"

**English: **"Spirits of time and space, servants of Chronos, come forth! Gather unto me! Let me leap through the sands of time! Temporal Relocation!"


	48. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Beta'd by KitsuneNoYomeiri.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italics = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Forty-five**

**Sea Monsters in the Land of Sea and Washing Away Dark Memories**

It had been a little over a week since the day Raiga died, and Tenten's inclusion into the Fuhen Clan had gone relatively well… with the exception of Tenten's father's reaction: trying to skewer him for stealing his little girl. He calmed down eventually, after Naruto froze him up to his neck and let Tenten explain the circumstances that led to that.

Now, Naruto, Anko, Ino and Shino were walking through a town in Umi no Kuni, the Land of Sea, an insular country that had for the past several months suffering from attacks on the various cargo ships and fishing boats, with goods going missing along with a person or two occasionally.

According to the mission description, some described it as the sea coming alive while others said it was the work of the 'Kaima', a fish-like sea monster. Needles to say, both these descriptions caught the attention of the Fuhen.

It was well known by them after their research in Kiri that members of the Hozuki Clan could not only turn into water through their _**Suika no jutsu**_, but also absorb more water from their surroundings in this form to increase their body mass and take the shape of a demonic looking aquatic creature, usually a fish. This matched the description of 'the sea coming alive' rather well.

The other description, that of the 'Kaima' instantly brought the image of a very blue and now very dead Kisame Hoshigaki to the front of their minds. They knew with certainty that it could not be Kisame, even as a resurrected soul through the Edo Tensei. Naruto had made sure of that by blanking his soul and consuming it, adding it to his own. It was the entire purpose of his jutsu: killing his enemies off permanently, and adding their power to his own without being tainted by it.

It was what he planned to do with all the remaining members of Akatsuki and Orochimaru himself. After all, it would be bad if they were brought back in a form in which only Chaos and Void attacks could kill them. Him, he knew that he would survive such an event. Everyone else? No, he could not take the risk of something like that happening.

He was pretty sure that this 'Kaima' was a person with aquatic transformation abilities like Kisame was, being able to merge with Samehada like that.

But all those suppositions were brought to an abrupt stop when Anko accessed some of her still locked memories, which she was gradually unlocking as time passed, and revealed that she had been marked by Orochimaru in Umi no Kuni, where he also had a laboratory. This got Naruto to dig in his set of the snake's memories and find out that the project that lab had as a focus been the creation of the ultimate underwater ninja.

Needles to say, they were caught rather unprepared by this. According to Orochimaru's memories, the lab should have been abandoned and destroyed years ago. And yet it was clear that the attacks were connected to the experiments that took place there. Maybe a surviving subject?

The team started by spreading out and scouting the small port village, in an attempt to gather additional information as well as possibly find any ninja as all four members of the team had means to detect levels of chakra beyond those of the civilians that were supposed to populate the island.

It was soon after they split up that Naruto found a person who had low chunin levels of chakra. It was a purple haired girl, around fourteen or fifteen years old, with her neck, left part of her face as well as portions of her arms and legs covered by bandages. That did not stop his Byakugan eyes to see through them and find out that those portions were covered in green scales.

"_Well, I think I found the Kaima, but something doesn't seem right…"_ Naruto mussed internally before frowning at the sight before him.

The girl was apparently making a living out of fishing, selling what she caught to the various market fish vendors in the area. What caught Naruto's attention was that for the fish she was selling she should be receiving several times more money then the vendor was giving her. He knew that for sure. A few minutes earlier someone else had brought the vendor those kinds of fish and had been paid accordingly.

And then was the cold look in their eyes as he looked at her. It wasn't truly disgust, which could have been explained by the presence of the scales. No, it was a cold look of anger and indifference that he had seen a good portion of his life from the Konoha villagers.

This girl, too, was an outcast for some reason.

Deciding to follow her, he watched as she purchased some groceries with the money she got for the fish and then head towards the edge of the village. Soon enough, her way was blocked by two rather familiar people. As one moved to punch her in the gut, Naruto moved in and caught the fist in a firm grasp.

"Well, well, well." Naruto smiled evilly. "What do we have here? Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi, traitors of Konohagakure for associating with the missing-nin Orochimaru. Now aren't we in trouble?" Naruto smirked as he squeezed harder, crushing Yoroi's fist.

"**Gah!"** Yoroi screamed in pain as he pulled his mutilated hand away. **"Fuhen!? Why… why are you here?"**

"Now, now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Naruto shook his finger in admonishment before tilting his head to the right to avoid a kunai sent his way by Misumi. "Oh, sorry for ignoring you, how rude of me!" Naruto exclaimed before surprised yelps were heard as both Yoroi and Misumi were swallowed by the ground up to their necks. _**"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no jutsu"**_ Naruto chuckled darkly before pinning the girl, who had been backing away slowly, with a hard stare. "You're not going anywhere. After I deal with these two, you have questions to answer, and if you value your life you will answer truthfully."

With that Naruto took a step forwards and grabbed Yoroi's head before ripping his soul out. He then did the same with Misumi before sinking the two ten more meters into the ground and covering up the holes.

"Well, you were going home, lead the way." Naruto told the girl with an eye smile as he released enough killing intent to make her stagger and nod quickly before turning around and walking at an accelerated pace.

As they approached the sea, Naruto thought that another warning will do her good.

"If you try to jump into the ocean and swim away, you will regret it." Naruto pointed out as a generous amount of lightning surged around him, making the girl gulp.

She soon led him to a small wooden barrack on the edge of the sea, where several kids were writing insults on the walls and throwing rocks through the already broken windows. Reminded by how his apartment was often vandalized, Naruto growled in anger and sent a few weak bolts of lightning at the brats, scaring them off. Motioning the girl to go inside, he made a couple Kage Bunshin to clean it up a bit.

"Now then, let's start simple." Naruto said as he stared at the girl, the Diarium Ejus with the Comptina Daemonia and the Auris Recitans already summoned and out of sight. "What's your name?"

"I-Isaribi." the girl answered, her answer confirmed by the Comptina Daemonia.

"Isaribi." Naruto nodded. "Why are you wearing those bandages?"

This caused her to flinch and look away. Mentally sighing, Naruto got up and before the girl even noticed he moved aside the bandage on her left arm, revealing her scales.

"So, you're hiding your appearance." Naruto said before calmly covering it up again. "How did you get like this?"

Isaribi did not answer and was looking away resolutely. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto let his killing intent wash over her, snapping her to attention and causing her to freeze up and begin trembling.

"Answer." Naruto said coldly.

"I… I was kidnapped." Isaribi said in a trembling voice. "Years ago. They took me and others to a hidden place and… experimented on us."

"Are there any others left?" Naruto asked.

"No." Isaribi closed her eyes. "I'm the only subject left alive."

"Are you the so called Kaima that has been attacking the ships that come to this island?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai." Isaribi gulped.

"Why?" Naruto inquired.

"He… he said that if I do what he asks me to, he'll turn me back to normal." Isaribi teared up slightly.

"Who?" Naruto asked, tensing up. "Orochimaru?"

"No. The snake man left Amachi in charge years ago." Isaribi said quickly.

"Well, at least there's some good news." Naruto sighed. "Where is he hiding at?"

"I… I can't say." Isaribi shook her head. "If you kill him, I'll be like this…"

She stopped as a Naruto's hand suddenly turned into a dragon paw with a sharp claw at her neck.

"Let me make this situation easier to understand for you." Naruto said calmly, ignoring her bulged eyes at his transformation. "This Amachi character most likely has no idea how to turn you back. And even if he did, he would never do it. Do you know why?" he asked, receiving a trembling shake or her head. "It's because if he turned you back to normal, you would leave this place and go as far away as possible. You would likely also reveal information about him to his enemies in order to get some revenge for what he put you through. And he simply won't risk that happening just to keep his word or to make you happy." Naruto looked the girl in the eye and told her coldly. "When he's done with you, you will go through the same thing all of Orochimaru's experiment subjects do: dissection. He will cut you open and try to find a way to improve the transformation process."

This cause Isaribi to break down in tears, crying her heart out in denial. Naruto felt bad for her, he really did. But he knew that if she didn't accept the truth and try to move on, she would remain a slave for those that made her life hell for the rest of her short life.

"Isaribi." Naruto drew her attention as she calmed down a bit. "I'll make a deal with you. As you can see, I also posses some transformation powers, though I have control over them. Help me find and deal with this Amachi character, and I'll get all the information he has on the experiment out of him. With what he knows and what my clan knows about transformations, I'll have Tsunade Senju, the best healer alive, treat you. If anyone can turn you back to normal, it's her."

"You would do that?" Isaribi asked. "Why?"

"Do you actually think you're the only one who was made an outcast for being different? The only one who was made fun of, who was constantly insulted?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Oh no, I assure you you're not the only one. In fact, compared to myself and others who had people actually trying to kill them from birth, you were quite fortunate to have a few years without such treatment, before you were captured."

"Kikaijima." Isaribi whispered quietly after a few seconds. "The lab is there. I can…"

"No need, I have three other people with me who are in the village right now. We can deal with it easily. You stay here, and gather your belongings. When we're done, you're leaving with us." Naruto told her as he headed for the door.

"But what…" Isaribi began.

"I doubt you want to return to this place. I know a few people in Wave Country, so I'll get you a place to live there. It has plenty of fishing so you can make a living there easily." Naruto told her.

"Who… who are you?" Isaribi asked, realizing that she didn't even know her name.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fuhen." the blond answered before sinking into a shadow and coming out of another within the town. _"Ino, Anko, I have all the info we need. Get Shino and meet me at the port."_ Naruto told them as he casually walked in that direction.

"So, what are we up against?" Anko asked.

"The attacks were being carried out by one of Orochimaru's former experiments. She has to ability to transform into a humanoid creature that can breathe under water and can use some Suiton jutsu. The process has left parts of her body changed at all times, so she's covering them with bandages." Naruto began. "Orochimaru apparently abandoned this experiment years ago, likely right after he gave you your Cursed Mark here. He left a scientist Amachi in charge of finishing things up, but the arrogant fool continued with the experiments. He's blackmailing the girl to attack skips, saying that he'll turn her back to normal. The lab is on Kikaijima."

"What numbers are we up against?" Shino inquired.

"Well, I already talked Isaribi into not interfering and I have a few Kage Bunshin keeping an eye on her. I ran into Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi earlier and ripped as much information out of their minds as possible. Apparently, they were too scared of going back to Orochimaru because of their failures so they hid here, working for Amachi. Right now, Amachi should be alone on the island." Naruto smirked.

"So, what's the plan? Are going to blow the whole island up?" Ino inquired.

"…Tempting, but I promised the girl, Isaribi, to have Tsunade try and turn her back or at least help her control the transformation completely. We'll need to get all the files on the experiment." Naruto sighed.

"So me move in, kill Amachi, take anything not nailed to the floor and then torch the place?" Anko asked.

"Pretty much." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "But we'll have to be careful. That place has a ton of traps. We'll have to keep our eyes open and bugs spread to avoid getting skewered."

"How will be approach Kikaijima?" Shino inquired, for some reason feeling a bit of dread as he saw no boats in the port.

"Hehehe." Naruto chuckled as he bit his thumb before making a few handsigns. _**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_ he slammed his hand to the ground, and after the resulting cloud of smoke dispersed he was standing on a very large blue snake.

"You're joking." Shino said blankly.

Ten minutes later the Aburame heir was mentally cursing Naruto, snakes and summons in general as he tried to keep his lunch and at the same time hold to the snake's scaled body by sticking to it with chakra as is sped towards Kikaijima at high speeds.

"So, what did we learn today?" Anko asked with a wide smile as the snake dispelled.

"Never go on a mission with a Fuhen…" Shino grunted before his cheeks bulged and he ran to the nearest bush to retch.

"Awwww." Naruto, Ino and Anko cooed as the sported amused grins.

"…three are even worse." Shino muttered.

After the Aburame regained his bearings, the four of them headed for the entrance placed above the ground. Naruto had suggested they use the underwater one, but Ino and Shino had refused to allow themselves to be swallowed by a snake even if it made their job easier.

Naruto admitted to himself that in the end it wouldn't have been much of an advantage as, just like many of Orochimaru's more important labs, this one had a detection barrier similar to that of Konoha. Of course, it merely detected people entering, not who or how many or even from where, just when. Naruto was quite certain that Amachi was aware of this and was linked to the barrier, his assumption being proved correct when a trap was activated without the Konoha nin triggering it.

"He knows we're here." Naruto muttered as he blasted away the couple hundred senbon with a silent _**Flans Saltatio Pulverea**_ before forming a few handsigns. _**"Yōton: Sekkaigyō no jutsu!"**_ he called out as he spat a stream of quicklime on the wall from which the senbon were launched, sealing the orifices.

"Shino, spread your bugs ahead." Anko ordered as here eyes turned into the silver-white of the Gokei Byakugan.

From there on they sped through they dark corridors constantly dodging projectiles, jumping over sudden trap holes and blowing away various gases until they finally reached…

"A dead end?" Shino asked, somewhat surprised… which the others could catch only because they saw his expression hidden behind his coat's high collar with their active dojutsu.

"Yes, but we don't need to be in this level anyway. We need to be on a lower level. But this place is the perfect location for a new… passageway." Naruto smirked as the others cautiously distanced themselves as the image of his right hand seemed slightly distorted as he slowly placed his right palm on the ground. After another ten seconds, there was suddenly a perfectly round five foot wide hole in the ground under the blond's hand.

Shino stared. He had no idea what just happened. The possibility of Naruto using a Doton jutsu was instantly dismissed as the stone had not been moved or transformed in any way. It simply… disappeared.

"_A space-time jutsu, perhaps? A variation of the Hiraishin?"_ the Aburame wondered.

"_Void is scary. Note to self: never fight Asuna when she's serious."_ were the shared thoughts of Anko and Ino as they watched the place where something was not destroyed, but actually removed from existence.

"Come on!" Naruto whispered as he dropped through the hole, all the while keeping a lookout with his Gokei Byakugan.

They only had to go a couple corridors further to reach their destination, the main section of the lab. As soon as they were inside, Shino and Ino had great difficulty in abstaining from puking their guts at the sight of the dozens of horrors put on display within large vats. Floating in glowing green liquid were various chimeras, from human with animal combinations to bird with fish combinations. Anko herself was breathing heavily as she took it in, all the while holding her head in obvious pain.

"_More of her memories have been forcefully unsealed by these familiar sights."_ Naruto thought grimly as he place his hand on her shoulder and met her eyes.

"…_I'll be fine."_ Anko telepathically told him as she nodded.

Returning the nod, Naruto turned away and led them through the lab towards the few probate offices. They quickly reached the one Amachi was using, which was originally for Orochimaru's use only. Glancing inside, he grimaced before getting rid of the lock with a Void charged punch and pushing the heavily armored door open to reveal the office devoid of life. The carpet however was mostly thrown away from its regular place, revealing a trap door. Opening it, they saw water.

"An emergency escape… and it looks like Isaribi isn't the only one capable of turning into a fish-person." Naruto mussed as he picked up a couple scales that had apparently been grazed off by someone in a hurry.

"How should we proceed?" Shino inquired.

"You and Ino stay here with my clones and begin packing up everything worth anything, which obviously includes all the files." Naruto began as he made Kage Bunshin in groups of ten, waiting until the previous ones had left in order to avoid overflowing the office. "Anko, you go back the way we came in and stay on a watch out on the surface."

"What about you?" Ino inquired.

"I'll pursue him through here." Naruto said as he stepped away from them hand held his hands out to the sides. _**"Dextra Emissa Stagnet!Μεγάλη Πλημμύρες! Sinistra Emissa Stagnet! Μεγάλη Πλημμύρες!"**_ he called out and a large orb of water energy appeared in each hand. _**"Duplex Complexio!"**_ he commands as he merged with the two high-ancient water spells, his body turning into a translucent blue with a thin mist surrounding his form. _**"Kaiō."**_ he declared in a surprisingly tranquil voice. "Well, I'm off." Naruto said before dropping through the hatch into the water.

"Holy… did you see him do that before?" Anko asked Ino.

"No… I only knew he could do this with fire and wind…" Ino muttered before shaking her head. "We need to move."

"Right." Anko took off as fast as she could.

In the water, Naruto was quickly getting used to the current of the sea and was beginning to use the water as radar to find his target. It took him a couple minutes, but he found Amachi on the edge of the island, near the shore. Stretching his arms out, Naruto took control of the currents, redirected them, and had them push him towards his target as he swam faster then a Shundou.

It took him a grand total of nine seconds to be just under the emerging Amachi, giving him the opportunity to blast him out of the water with a high-pressure torrent before emerging himself, at the same time returning to his human form.

"Y-you!" fish-faced Amachi stuttered as he regained his bearings. "How did you find me so fast?"

"You actually believe I would explain it to you? Who do you think I am, Orochimaru?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stood on the water facing the scientist.

"You won't get me! Not after I've completed my research! Not now!" Amachi growled as he forms a few familiar handsigns. _**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_ he called out and the water before him bulged into a gigantic… sludge-like figure made entirely of sea water. "Hah! Let's see how you fair against the greatest being out at sea! Umibōzu, the incarnation of the sea itself!" Amachi laughed.

"… is that it?" Naruto looked at him questionably. "Is that your trump card? Pathetic." he spat as his magic flared. _**"Entei Shoukan!"**_ he called out and a demonic looking, summon boss-sized, menacing humanoid being made of extremely compressed fire, making it look completely solid, appeared behind him in all it's fiery glory. It quickly became apparent that it followed Naruto's movements as it punched the Umibōzu, evaporating it on contact.

"**I-Im-Impossible!"** Amachi backed away in horror only to find himself suddenly tied up and suspended from the ground by what appeared to be pitch-black snakes.

"Hello, fish-face." Anko greeted with a sadistic grin as Naruto's fire beast faded away.

"A-Anko Mitarashi." Amachi grimaced. "I…"

"No need for words." Naruto interrupted, his hand suddenly in Amachi's head. "We will know everything you did soon enough." with that he ripped the soul out and paused to assimilate all the memories, before giving the man a look of hatred and disgust and, after taking a sample of his blood, he punched the dead scientist in the chest with a Yuriton-charged fist, disintegrating him in a shower of blood.

"I take it you didn't like what you saw." Anko pointed out.

"As soon as I find some criminal with a death sentence, I'm using the Edo Tensei to summon this worthless shit for a few weeks of torture. I wonder what will break first… the jutsu or his worthless mind?" Naruto growled as he stared hatefully at the red haze coloring the water.

"What got you…?" Anko began only to scream in pain as she grabbed her head with both hands, sinking to her knees.

"Anko! Are you…" Naruto began only to stop at the level of hate Anko was staring at the red-tainted water with. "I take it _that_ memory just got unsealed."

"I want in on the torture." Anko growled. "I'll rape his ass with a fucking Ensis Exsequens! I'll…" that was as far as she got as she burst into tears. **"That bastard!"** she screamed in anger and agony as Naruto hugged her tightly to his chest.

"_What can I say to someone that just remembered getting raped…"_ Naruto asked himself with a grimace, all the while rubbing Anko's back soothingly. "It's going to be alright, Anko-chan. He's dead, his pawns are dead, and soon enough Orochimaru will be dead as well. It's all going to be alright. I'm here for you…" he whispered in her ear. She eventually calmed down somewhat, but Naruto decided that she was in no state to continue the mission. Silently, Naruto cast the _**Vana Somno**_ on her, a spell that placed the target in a dreamless sleep for six hours.

He quickly made a _**Chishio Bunshin**_ and left Anko in its care, he returning to the lab using shadow teleportation.

"How's it going?" he asked swiftly.

"Good, we haven't had any problems yet." Ino answered before noticing the strained look on his face. "Did he get away? Why are you upset… and where's Anko?"

"Oh, he I caught him alright." Naruto barely restrained a growl. "As for Anko… she had a rather… radical memory unsealed after she saw Amachi." Naruto said out loud before adding telepathically _"While she was weak from having the Cursed Mark applied, that worthless scum Amachi raped her. She just remembered it. I calmed her down a bit and placed her in a dreamless sleep for a few hours."_

Ino grimaced as looked as if she wanted to bolt to Anko's side, but the knowledge of her being asleep and her current task of gathering the files in the lab stopped her. She got back to work after exchanging a worried look with a grim-faced Naruto.

It took them quite a few hours to find all of the research materials, such as various logs and observations, but eventually they had everything sealed away in a few scrolls, safely stored in one of Naruto's pocket dimensions. Deciding to call it a day, they retired for the night in the tents Naruto's Chishio Bunshin had already arranged, one for Shino and the other for the Fuhen, with Anko sleeping soundly inside the latter.

As Ino and Naruto entered their tent, they smiled slightly at the inside. It was thanks to a fluke of design Negi made at some point in the creations of a Diorama sphere that caused the inside to be several times larger then it should have been. It took Eva, Negi, Chao, Naruto and Yue a few weeks to actually find the 'error', an a few more to devise a way to separate it and modify it for individual use, thus creating the spatial expansion runes and seal, which effectively expanded the space of a room, bag, tent, etc.

Thus when they entered their tent, the two Fuhen were greeted by a rather large bedroom, with a king-sized bed on which Anko was resting, with the Chishio Bunshin watching her from a nearby chair. At a glance for Naruto, the Bunshin created a Kage Bunshin and dispelled it, transferring the memories to Naruto, before it went outside to keep watch. Partially undressing, the two blonds lied down on either side of Anko and fell asleep.

Naruto was dreaming. Something which, while most people would consider normal, was quite a rarity for him. Not because he would otherwise have a nightmare. No, it was because of his countless mindscape training sessions since he was 5. Because he had spent nearly all of his sleeping time training within his mindscape, he had mostly lost his ability to dream.

It was something he considered both a blessing and a curse, as while he rarely dreamt, he also rarely had nightmares, which composed the majority of his dreams in his childhood. So, had he been awake and fully aware, he would have considered it quite the oddity, the wet dream he was having, involving quite a few of his fiancées…

"…_Mmm, feels so gooood…"_ Naruto mentally moaned before he stopped dead. Suddenly aware of himself, he realized that he had his eyes closed. He also realized that he was awake. _"…Hold on… if I'm awake and I'm still feeling this, then…"_ his eyes snapped wide open, the sight before him – or rather on top of him – causing a few drops of precum to leak from his hard member, which was quickly licked away by the eager tongue of… "Anko?"

"You're finally awake, Naru-kun." Anko grinned sexily as her hands continued to stroke his erect length.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked before shaking his head at the look he received. "Dumb question, right. But why? As in why right now, next to a sleeping Ino. And Shino is in the next tent!"

"I need this. Please, Naru-kun, I need this now!" Anko _begged_ him. "I…I feel dirty, knowing that… that _thing_ touched me back then. Please, make me feel clean again."

Naruto was silent for a couple seconds, before getting up and kissing her deeply.

"If you're sure you want this, then alright. I'll do whatever you want tonight." Naruto said as he began to nimble on her neck.

"I… ohhh…. I put up a privacy barrier on the inside of the tent… Shino won't notice a thing… oh, Kami!" she gasped as Naruto's mouth had moved from her neck to her hard nipples which were poking through her fishnet bodysuit.

"What about Ino?" Naruto inquired as he began pinching her nipples, slightly frustrated by her fishnet.

"She's asleep… ah! If she wakes up…I'm not against her joining in… so good!" Anko groaned in pleasure.

Naruto's more careful side would have wanted to protest, but it was quickly drowned by his lust as he got fed up with the fishnet as his right eye morphed into the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan and, with a touch of his hand and spin of the six tomoe, the fishnet became intangible and was sucked into one of separate dimensions, leaving Anko completely naked. A touch and a spin of his tomoe later and his clothes were gone as well.

Taking in the sight his naked body, Anko wasted no time to pounce on him, her hands roaming over his chest. All the while, she was whispering in his ear what she wanted him to do with and to her. As he listened to her, Naruto's hands were not idle as they massaged her full breast and her firm ass, his expression circling surprise, desire, shock, lust and feral lust as her descriptions got more and more graphic, in the end causing him to release guttural growl of desire as he quickly grabbed her shoulders and she was instantly lying on the bed in his place, only with him positioned opposite of her, his eager fingers playing with her pussy as his tongue occasionally flicked her clit, causing shivers of pleasure to go though her.

At the same time, Anko was far from idle. She immediately took the chance presented by his dick right before her eyes to begin licking his length and playing with his balls, applying some suction to them and earning moans of pleasure from the blond. She then focused on his dick only and took it in her mouth, first the head, then a couple more inches.

She began bobbing her head on the hard member, her lengthened tongue occasionally wrapping itself around its head and delivering a few strokes before leaving her mouth and licking a good portion of the rest of the member and even his balls.

Deciding to go further, she took a few deep breaths before taking him further into her mouth. She felt his head hit the back of her throat and, shifting slightly, she used and application of the _**Nan no Kaizō**_, the Soft Physique Modification technique, and suppressed her gag reflex as she took him down her throat.

At this Naruto paused and looked down at her, his eyes wide at the way she was swallowing him. His eyes met hers and, after starring at him with wild lust, Anko _moved_, pumping on his cock a couple times before stopping and giving him an expectant look.

Her telepathic request, _"Fuck my mouth!"_ was entirely unnecessary, and Naruto began pumping deeper into her throat, fully enjoying the tightness and being very turned on by her bulging throat and by her tongue which was caressing his balls.

Anko herself was in heaven. She had no idea that Naruto could use his tongue so _good_, reaching deep in her moist sex and swirling around causing vibrations that put her in the brink of orgasm. She was however reaching her limit, both nearing her orgasm and her exhausting her air supply. In the end, she came, splashing Naruto's face with her juices as she released a guttural scream, which was barely heard but manifest as additional vibrations to Naruto's thrusting member, causing him to release his restraints and bury himself into Anko's mouth to his roots before cumming, unleashing streams of hot semen directly in her throat before quickly pulling out as she gagged and swallowed it all. Licking a drop of cum that had fallen on her lip, she stared at him hungrily.

"More, give me more…" she whispered.

Licking away some of her juices, he grinned.

"Well, you're certainly wet enough." Naruto commented lightly.

Not bothering to reply, Anko spread her legs wide, inviting him in. Naruto smirked as he slowly lowered himself to her drenched entrance, his tool already hard. Rather then putting it in, however, he _slowly_ rubbed it against her flushed lips and erect clit, causing her to squirm and moan for a full minute before he suddenly backed away. Anko opened her mouth to protest, only to close it in an "O" as Naruto suddenly sank his dick as far as he could into her hot sex. She had an orgasm right there, barely stopping herself from losing consciousness and rolling her eyes back.

Enjoying the look on her face, Naruto began pumping slowly, getting a feel of her pussy. This went on for a few minutes, before Anko spoke up.

"Damnit, Naruto, stop playing around! Fuck me hard, fuck me deep, **fuck me stupid**!" she practically screamed the last part.

"If that's want you want, Anko-chan…" Naruto smirked "…That's what you'll get!" he said as he nearly pulled out before slamming it back in, its head hitting her cervix. As she gasped in pleasure, he leaned over her and took one of her nipples in his mouth while his hand was caressing her other breast, all the while pumping harder and harder, earning screams of pleasure from Anko, whose legs had crossed around his back, not allowing him to pull out, her pussy contracting around his this thick length and making the experience even more pleasurable.

"Naruto! I'm cumming, **I'm cumming**!" Anko screamed as her back arched.

Naruto did not bother saying the same, simply coating her insides with white hot cum, sending her off into another orgasm immediately. One look at her however, and he knew that she could take more, that she wanted more, and he was perfectly satisfied with that as he was in the same position.

"…Naru-kun…" Anko whispered throatily. "I want more… more of your cum… and more of you… Make some of Kage Bunshin already…"

Naruto stared. He remembered quite well the jokes at the beginning of his polygamous relationship, that he could satisfy all his girlfriends at the same time using Kage Bunshin. He had not given much thought to it, but obviously the nosebleed that the girls got came from fantasies of not him using Kage Bunshin to satisfy all of them, but him using a lot of Kage Bunshin to satisfy _each_ of them.

"How many?" Naruto decided to ask as he found his voice.

"Make two… but I want YOU to fill me up in another place." Anko whispered.

Naruto wasted no time to make the two Kage Bunshin, reinforced for good measure, as he pulled out of Anko's hot pussy.

"You, lie down." Anko ordered one of the Bunshin who quickly obeyed. Anko quickly got into a crouch over him and lowered herself, impaling her pussy on his hot rod as far as she could. Then, leaning forward, she grabbed her ass cheeks and parted them slightly to show them her final hole. "What are you waiting for?" Anko asked the original.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto quickly positioned himself at her puckered hole. He did not even consider using some lube, as their combined juices were more then enough. Careful not to hurt her, he slowly pushed past her sphincter, sinking deep into her. He was halfway in when he decided that he loved anal sex, her tightness squeezing the life out of his dick.

Grunting and realizing that if this continued he would cum soon, he pulled out most of his length before pushing it back in, this time all the way to his pubes, causing Anko to scream in pleasure… which was cut off by his second Kage Bunshin filling her mouth with five inches of throbbing cock. Watching this, Naruto was slightly surprised to find himself quite turned on by the sight of Anko being fucked by a copy of him, more so when, at Anko's request, his Bunshin grabbed the sides of her head and began to literally fuck her face. The vibrations of the other Bunshin fucking her pussy certainly added to that.

He was not at all surprised when Anko had several orgasms over the course of the next few minutes, himself unleashing a couple loads of cum into her bowels. When she told them to pull out as they were approaching their next orgasm, Naruto was slightly confused, but once she was on her knees with her eyes closed and her mouth open, tongue hanging out in expectation, it was quite clear what she wanted and moments later she was showered by their combined loads of cum, painting her face and breast with sticky white cream.

With that, she fell on the bed, clearly exhausted, just as the Kage Bunshin reached their limit and dispelled. Apparently, they did not last long when they gave up some of their mass.

Naruto himself lowered himself to sit on the bed, slightly peeved by his _still_ erect member. Just as he was giving it a glare, a hand wrapped around it making him quickly glance to the left at the owner, meeting Ino's green eyes, darkened by lust.

"You didn't even bother keeping the noise down." Ino said, squeezing harder.

"Eh… sorry…. We… kinda got lost in the heat of things…" Naruto said nervously before groaning as she stroked him, still maintaining her firm grip.

"Well, if you were inconsiderate enough to have sex right next to me…" Ino whispered as she reached to her, Naruto only now noticed, uncovered soaking pussy "… you better take responsibility for this." she said as she spread her fingers to reveal a thin stream of her juices.

"Are you sure? It's your first time, isn't it?" Naruto asked with as much concern as he could while suppressing the urge to jump her.

"I am. I want it." Ino answered as she tried to take off her upper clothes with only one hand while the other was still stroking his length.

Deciding to help, Naruto once again used his Eien Mangekyo Sharingan to remove clothes, earning an amused look from her.

"Now _that's_ how those eyes should be used." Ino grinned.

"I bet." Naruto returned the grin before pushing her down on the bed, breaking her contact with his member. He took a moment to take in her naked appearance. While Anko's fishnet left little to imagination, it was the fist time he saw Ino completely naked. His eyes ran over her long legs, her shaved pussy that had only a small blond turf shaped like a petal above her slit, her wasp-like waist, her toned abdomen, her perky C-cup breasts with pink nipples, her smooth neck, her luscious lips, and settled on her light green eyes, only a few shaded beyond blue. "Kami, you're beautiful." he whispered.

"And I'm yours." Ino whispered back, her eyes locked onto his. "Claim me." she added as she spread her legs.

Naruto however ignored that last part. He had no intention to rush things with her. She may have been ready physically, but there was no way he was going to simply take her virginity right off the bat. He started by kissing her, her tongue quickly meeting his and tasting his juices, _"and Anko's as well"_, that thought causing a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine for some reason.

While their mouths were busy, Naruto's hands were massaging her breasts. They were not overly large even if she was in her fifteen year old form, though they were by not measure small, her 34 C being quite larger then a single hand could grasp. He squeezed them and rolled them in his hands, pinching and twisting her nipples earning whimpers of delight from Ino. Breaking the kiss he lowered his mouth to one of her nipple as took it in his mouth, sucking it deeply before biting it earning a yelp of both pain and pleasure.

After playing with her breasts a bit longer, he moved lower, to her drenched pussy. He merely flicked her clit with his tongue and it sent her into an orgasm, squirting her juices over his face.

"_Shouldn't be surprised."_ Naruto thought as he watched her take deep, trembling breaths. _"She must have been masturbating for quite a while as she watched me and Anko."_

"_I have."_ he heard in his mind and realized that either he had been thinking too loud or that Ino's mind reading ability has grown again. _"I want you inside me…but I want to taste you first."_ came Ino's voice.

The blonde slowly got up and began stroking his member, before tentatively giving the head ad lick, closing her eyes to savor the taste of his and Anko's juices combined. After a few seconds her eyes snapped open and her mouth closed in on his cock so fast that he was afraid she would bite it off. Fortunately, she was merely eager and did not take more then a couple inches into her mouth, wisely deciding that she was in no way ready to replicate Anko's performance of nearly swallowing him whole. She began bobbing her head at a steady pace, her tongue flicking over his piss hole, occasionally stopping to lick his entire length. Eventually she stopped and laid down on the mattress, inviting him with her eyes.

Carefully positioning himself at her moist entrance, Naruto slowly pushed in and stopped after a few inches as he hit a barrier. He met her eyes in askance.

"I'm ready." Ino nodded. "Break through it and then stop inside so I can do a healing jutsu. I already did the contraceptive one."

"Okay." Naruto nodded and, pulling back slightly, she slammed trough, ripping her hymen and thus taking her virginity. He immediately stopped and gave her a kiss to distract her from the pain.

Ino smiled slightly and did the jutsu Tsunade had taught all the girls of the clan, a more effective variation of her own design. Not only did it completely head the wound, but it would also increase sensitivity to pleasure in the immediate area twofold for a short period of time.

"Okay, you can move." Ino told him as she removed her hand from her lower abdomen.

"Kami, you're so _tight_!" Naruto groaned throatily in her ear as he pumped into her at an increasing pace.

Ino herself could not answer. She was in pure bliss, nearing orgasm, and only managed a purr of pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned her.

"Fill me!" Ino groaned.

That was all Naruto needed to hear as he pulled back thrust his cock as deep as possible. Unknown to either of them, a slight side effect of Tsunade's jutsu was to relax the affected muscles so that there was as little pain as possible. So when Naruto thrust in, he speared through her cervix and straight into her womb before unleashing a huge torrent of cum, painting her insides white.

At this Ino's eyes snapped open, she released a screech of intense pleasure as her back arched and her eyes rolled back. She remained in this state, experiencing multiple orgasms, for nearly thirty seconds, at which point Naruto pulled out and she fell into a pleasure-induced unconsciousness.

"Well, damn." Naruto stared at her in slight shock, her face looking quite peculiar with her tongue hanging out slightly from the corner of her mouth, which was curved in a _very_ satisfied smile. "Well, at least she enjoyed her first time." he smiled and lay down on the mattress as well and quickly fell asleep, unaware that due to Ino's slightly unstable mental powers many other women of his clan, most of them already declared fiancés of his, had felt that last chain of orgasms, the pleasure nearly knocking them out as well.

**Next time: Fun, More Fun, Even More Fun and a Tainted Star Eye**


	49. High Ancient Custom Spells II

**Ματωμένη Ατμοποιητές (Bloody Mist)**

**Ancient Greek: **"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Κυρία του καταχνιά! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, πλησιέστερων εναγκαλισμό, διεισδύουν θολότητα! Καταπιείτε των ανόητοι θνητοί, μολύνει το κόκκινη αίματος κόσμο! Ματωμένη Ατμοποιητές!"

**Transliteration: **"Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, Kyría tou katachniá! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, pli̱siéstero̱n enankalismó, dieisdýoun tholóti̱ta! Katapieíte to̱n anói̱toi thni̱toí, molýnei to kókkini̱ aímatos kósmo! Mato̱méni̱ Atmopoii̱tés!"

**English: **"Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Lady of the Haze! Come, enveloping embrace, penetrating haze! Swallow the foolish mortals, taint the world blood red! Bloody Mist!"

**Μαύρη Τρύπα (Black Hole)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Πηγή όλων των Σκότους! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, απύθμενο άβυσσο, αρπακτική σαγόνια! Καταναλώστε όλη τη δημιουργία και το κάνετε δικό σας, Έρεβος, Θεέ του Σκότους! Μαύρη Τρύπα!"

**Transliteration:** "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, Pi̱gí̱ ólo̱n to̱n Skótous! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, apýthmeno ávysso, arpaktikí̱ sagónia! Katanaló̱ste óli̱ ti̱ di̱miourgía kai to kánete dikó sas, Érevos, Theé tou Skótous! Máv̱ri̱ Trýpa!"

**English:** "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Source of all Darkness! Come, bottomless abyss, ravenous jaws! Consume all creation and make it your own, Erebus, thee God of Darkness! Black Hole!"

**Καταραμένο Κόλαση (Cursed Inferno)**

**Ancient Greek:** "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Φλόγες των Καταραμένων! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, καταραμένη φωτιά, καύση καταδίκη! Καταναλώνουν όλοι στο δρόμο σας, σύρετε τους στα pits της κόλασης! Καταραμένο Κόλαση!"

**Transliteration:** "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, Flóges to̱n Kataraméno̱n! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, kataraméni̱ fo̱tiá, káf̱si̱ katadíki̱! sýrete tous sta pits ti̱s kólasi̱s! Kataraméno Kólasi̱!"

**English:** "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Flames of the Damned! Come, cursed fire, burning damnation! Consume all in your path, drag them into the pits of Hell! Cursed Inferno!"

**Άτλας Βάρος (Burden of Atlas)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τό συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, Γαῖα και Οὐρανός! Έπιγενηθήτω, ατελείωτες βάρος, θεία τιμωρία! Ισιώστε όλη τη δημιουργία, την οργή σας απελευθερώσουν μετά τις ανόητες θνητούς! Άτλας Βάρος!"

**Transliteration**: "Tó symvólaion diakoni̱to̱ moí, Gaía kai Ouranós! Épigeni̱thí̱to̱, ateleío̱tes város, theía timo̱ría! Isió̱ste óli̱ ti̱ di̱miourgía, ti̱n orgí̱ sas apelef̱theró̱soun metá tis anói̱tes thni̱toús! Átlas Város!"

**English**: "Heed the contract and serve me, Gaia and Uranus! Come, endless weight, divine punishment! Flatten all Creation, unleash your rage upon the foolish mortals! Burden of Atlas!"

**Θυμό Ερήμου (Anger of the Desert)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Ω Ισχυρός Φαραώ! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ατέλειωτη θάλασσα άμμου, αιώνια δίψα! Συστροφή και στροφή, συντρίψει όλες στον έλεγχό σας! Θυμό Ερήμου!"

**Transliteration**: "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, O̱ Ischyrós Faraó̱! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, atéleio̱ti̱ thálassa ámmou, aió̱nia dípsa! Systrofí̱ kai strofí̱, syntrípsei óles ston élenchó sas! Thymó Erí̱mou!"

**English**: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Oh Mighty Pharaoh! Come, endless sea of sand, eternal thirst! Twist and turn, crush all in your grasp! Anger of the Desert!

**Λυκόφως των Θεών (Twilight of the Gods)**

**Ancient Greek**: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, Ω φονιάς των Θεών! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, θεός λόγχες δολοφονία, προστάτες της φυγή ειρήνης! Φέρτε το θάνατο σε όλους που αντιτίθενται του Μεγάλου Μετατόπιση, Αιώνια Μαρτύριο! Λυκόφως των Θεών!"

**Transliteration**: "Tó symvólaion diakoní̱to̱ moí, O̱ Foniás to̱n Theó̱n! Epigeni̱thí̱to̱, theós lónches dolofonía, prostátes ti̱s fygí̱ eirí̱ni̱s! Férte to thánato se ólous pou antitíthentai tou Megálou Metatópisi̱, Aió̱nia Martýrio! Lykófo̱s to̱n Theó̱n!"

**English**: "Heed the contract and serve me, Oh Slayer of Gods! Come, god killing spears, protectors of the fleeing peace! Bring death to all who oppose the Great Shift, Eternal Torment! Twilight of the Gods!"


	50. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Naruto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Forty-six**

**Fun, More Fun, Even More Fun and a Tainted Star Eye**

As he casually walked towards the Hokage Tower to take a mission, which barely ever happened when he could teleport inside Tsunade's office at will, Naruto completely ignored the people staring at him – or rather his haggard attire and his shit-eating grin that seemed impossible to wipe off his face.

And how could it, considering his past few days?

_Flashback – Five Days Prior_

Naruto, Anko, Ino and Shino had just returned with Isaribi and placed the 'Kaima' in Tsunades's custody for treatment. She had just dismissed them but from the look in her eyes she still wanted to talk with Naruto about something. Unfortunately, she did not get a chance as Chao materialized next to him in a twister of fire.

"I need to borrow Naruto-kun for a while. Bye!" the brunette gave Tsunade a cheeky grin as she said that so fast they barely caught it before she grabbed Naruto's shoulder before using her recently developed _**Teleportation via Fire**_ to get him out of the Hokage's office before even a word of outrage left Tsunade's mouth.

Quickly taking note of his surroundings, Naruto realized that was not only out of the Hokage Tower and even Konoha, but he was actually in a place he had never even seen before. A quick scan of his surroundings with the Byakugan assured him that he wasn't in one of the Fuhen hideouts around the Elemental Nations, but the fact that Chao and Asuna were before him assured him that he had not allowed himself to get kidnapped by an enemy.

"Now, Naruto-kun, I'm sure you're wondering why you are here." Chao smiled sweetly.

"Um… yeah." Naruto said slowly. There was a hunger in their eyes that he could not quite place at the moment.

"Well, you should know that due to Ino-chan's still rather unstable powers, there was a lot of… shared emotion when you had sex with her recently." Chao began.

"…How much emotion are we talking about here?" Naruto inquired curiously.

"Well, considering that most of us, that is the women of the Fuhen Clan, had multiple orgasms for a full minute…" Chao smiled sweetly.

"I-I see…" Naruto stared in shock.

"Therefore we reached a decision." Chao informed him. "We've wanted to take our relationship further for a while and…"

"Just tell him we kidnapped him to fuck us stupid before the others could." Asuna rolled her eyes as she began discarding her clothes at an accelerated rate.

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." Chao shrugged as she cast a _**Calefaciens Exarmatio**_ on herself, vaporising her outer clothes to reveal her naked form just as Asuna discarded her lacy white panties.

Naruto stared at them blankly for a couple of seconds. On one hand, he did not want to rush things with his girlfriends. On the other hand, he knew them for around half a year. But the most important argument came in the form of a hard-on as his eyes trailed their curves. In what seemed like a single movement, he removed his equipment and threw it aside before his lips met Chao's hungry ones in a fierce kiss as she tackled him.

Asuna did not stand idle as the two Magia Erebea users made out as she began to nibble and Naruto's neck and earlobe as her hands trailed his muscled form before resting on his hard manhood and began to slowly stroke it causing the blond to moan into Chao's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto moved to the red head who instantly took advantage of his free lips to steal a deep kiss before drawing back and pushing him down on his back and instantly moving on top of him in the 69 position and began to lick his length along with Chao. Naruto began to eat her out while alternatively massaging her ass cheeks causing anticipating shivers to go through Asuna.

Naruto's self control soon enough broke and he grunted as he came, thick white strings shooting ever Asuna and Chao's faces and breasts. This led to a short pause for the two girls to clean/lick off the cum which almost instantly led to the Asuna and Chao cleaning each other's body ending up making out as they fondled their breasts with Chao playfully latching on one of Asuna's nipples causing the red head to squirm from the pleasure she was receiving from both ends as Naruto had already began to put his fingers to good use and play with Asuna's clit and nether lips.

Finally letting go of the extremely flushed Asuna with a victorious smirk, Chao pushed her to stay more upright and began to prepare Naruto for the main event. She started slow by giving his erect length a few licks and sucking on the head a bit before she abruptly went down on him and took several inches of his cock into her throat. She regretted her brashness almost and after a few seconds she pulled away choking a bit but reasonably satisfied that he was lubrified enough. In hindsight, she was leaking so much of her juices that she could have gone straight ahead without additional preparation.

Carefully in order to not herself or him, she lowered onto his hot until he was entirely in her. A few more seconds to accommodate to being filled like that later and she was meeting his thrusts while Asuna was returning the earlier favour and playing with her hard nipples.

"C-Chao… I'm…" Naruto grunted after a few minutes.

"**Inside!"** Chao shouted **"Cum inside!"**

Not bothering to give his acknowledgement Naruto unleashed his stream of hot cum towards her core earning a shudder of pleasure from the brunette but not quite taking her to orgasm. Determined to get there faster she began to thrust herself onto his still hard cock with more vigour and soon enough joined Asuna in ecstasy as the red head came from Naruto's oral ministrations.

The two girls quickly got off him and Asuna was almost instantly on her hands and knees with her firm as herd high and her legs spread as she gave Naruto a suggestive smile as she spread her pussy lips in invitation. Naruto was quick to take her on the request and penetrated her tight folds before settling his hands on her hips and began pumping into her while Chao was providing his and additional source of excitement by having taken a seat in front of Asuna and the red head had taken to eating her out and claiming some of Naruto's seed.

Eventually Naruto felt that he was reaching his limit again and began thrusting faster into Asuna's tight pussy bringing her to orgasm just seconds before he came as well.

Pulling out of her he took a few seconds to catch his breath before he saw how the two girls were practically prowling towards him.

_Timeskip – Four Days Prior_

"_Well, I think I finally understand what the word 'insatiable' means though I really wish it didn't get me in this situation."_ Naruto mussed, only slightly irritated by the fact that Tsunade had been less then pleased with his early departure from her office and had assigned him to personally do a D-rank mission in the village, without the help of clones.

It wasn't anything too strenuous anyway, just picking up a package from a store and bringing it back to Tsunade's office at a certain hour, rather late in the afternoon in fact. He had actually spent most of the time dodging his girlfriends who were still in heat, with the exception of Asuna and Chao who were still recovering from their all-night lovemaking.

Walking by the secretary's desk where Shizune was currently packing a few files he headed into Tsunade's office with the only think catching his attention was the absence of ANBU guards inside.

"I brought the package, Tsunade." Naruto announced as he closed the door behind him.

"Package?" the blonde Kage looked up from the file she was reading – the only one on her desk, suspiciously enough – before her eyes fell on the small cylindrical package. "Oh, that thing. Put it on that table over there and take a seat. I have something important to talk to you about – something that I was planning on talking to you about _yesterday_, actually, but you got 'kidnapped'." Tsunade instructed as she motioned to a table that had a couple stack of dossiers on it.

Doing as told and curious about what was so important she had to talk to him about, Naruto looked at her curiously as she got up as soon as he had sat down an went to the door, locking it and activating an advanced security seal that allowed no interaction between the inside of the office and the outside world while active, audio, visual and so on.

"It has come to my attention, through rumours that most likely Jiraiya spread or slipped, that you and me are sleeping together." Tsunade began.

"What?" Naruto looked at her in surprise for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers in understanding "Oh, right, he probably let slip about that time when you were drunk and mistook my room for yours and fell asleep next to me."

"Most likely." Tsunade nodded and agreement "And the rumours developed from there. Therefore, as the subject to the rumours, it falls to us to rectify things."

"You can't honestly be thinking of holding a village meeting and tell people that we haven't had sex." Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"Of course not." Tsunade snorted "That would be political death – and make you look like an impotent and me like a frigid bitch." she said before causing Naruto's eyes to widen as she quickly removed her obi and opened her grey blouse allowing him to see her magnificent breasts as well as note that from the look of her already hardened nipples she was quite excited. "I was thinking more along the lines of rectifying the validity of that claim." she smirked.

"Let me clarify: you want to have sex with me just to prove a rumour true?" Naruto asked in what he wanted an offended tone, but it came out more like amused.

"Nope. I want you to fuck me because I'm attracted to you and the way you're looking at my boobs is turning me on." Tsunade lectured in the best Hokage voice she could manage as she began fondling herself.

"Yes mam." Naruto smirked as a moment later he had claimed her lips and began exploring her mouth with his tongue while his hands had begun massaging her huge breasts.

"Mmmm…." Tsunade moaned in his mouth as he played with her nipples before breaking the kiss and pushing him down on his chair before dropping to her knees and began undoing his belt and lowering his pants and boxers only to stop in her tracks at the sight of the erect rod she has released. "Is this for me?" Tsunade smirked. "Am I turning you on? Is this old lady turning you on, hm?"

"Old my ass." Naruto snorted "You're forgetting that I lost my virginity to an 11000+ year old former vampire. Besides, you grew old like fine wine…"

"Cut the mushy stuff, Naru-kun, all I want to hear right now are your grunts and moan of pleasure." Tsunade cut him off with a lusty grin as she began giving him a hand-job. She then moved on to licking the tip of his cock, her tongue swirling around his piss hole for a while before she completely stopped much to Naruto's temporary disappointment before she opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out as much as she naturally could before taking him in her mouth.

She started with the bulged head swirling her tongue around it before taking in a few more inches and began bobbing her head while one hand was stroking his remaining length and the other was playing with his balls… and then she began humming with the sudden pleasurable vibrations nearly pushing Naruto over the edge.

When she added a bit of chakra to that humming, however, Naruto grunted as she blew his load into her mouth forcing her to swallow quickly less let it drip from her mouth.

"Mmm, delicious." Tsunade licked her lips for any stray drops of cum. "I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"You don't say?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and a moment later he was stoking her pussy, her pants having somehow been lowered to her knees.

"Ah!" Tsunade's knees trembled at the sudden pleasure.

"You act tough, Tsunade-chan, let's see how long you last." Naruto whispered in her ear as he pushed her onto the desk and lowered his mouth to her soaked pussy.

"Longer then yo – **oh Kami!**" she screamed in pleasure as Naruto's tongue enlarged and plunged a few inches into her pussy twisting and rubbing along her vagina's walls. "Oh! Oh! **Ah! There! Kami!**" she roared as she shuddered and arched in pleasure.

"_G-spot found."_ Naruto thought gleefully before he began massaging and teasing that spot.

"**AH! Yes! Fuck my dirty pussy with your tongue! Fuck me like that!"** Tsunade screamed as she trashed and squirmed under him ministrations. **"Yes! Yes! I'm… I'm COMMING!"** she bellowed as she squirted her juices onto Naruto's face.

"Hm, you taste delicious, Tsunade-chan." Naruto said with a wide smirk as his tongue returned to normal.

"You… you cheated!" Tsunade tried to glare at him but only succeeded a sluty look. "Now enough teasing! I want it!"

"What do you want, Tsunade-chan?" Naruto smirked as he rubbed his thick shaft over her slit.

"**Your cock! **I want you to use your long, thick cock to fuck me!**"** Tsunade declared as she tried to rub her pussy against his rod.

"Well, if you insist…" Naruto grinned as he drew back his hips before plunging into her warmth receiving a moan of pleasure from his fellow blonde.

Naruto did not wait for further prompting and drew back a bit before plunging deeper into her before he began pumping and fucking her in earnest. His hands quickly found her huge soft mounds and began squeezing them and rubbing her nipples together.

As he saw her reaching her limit he got an idea and pulled out of her with an mischievous smirk.

"No! Naru-kun! Don't stop! Fuck me more!" Tsunade moaned as she rubbed her tights together.

"Right away, Tsunade-chan, bit let's change positions a bit." Naruto grinned as he pulled her up and guided her to the large windows of the office.

"What do you… **Ah!**" she moaned as he brought her legs apart and plunged into her pussy from behind.

He then grabbed her tights and pushed her legs further apart before lifting her.

"Let's try this, Tsunade-chan." Naruto grinned as he brought Tsunade so close to the window that her boobs were pressed against the glass.

"**OH! So deep!"** Tsunade moaned as he plunged deeper and deeper into her, the tip of his cock slamming against her cervix continuously as he rubbed her against the glass. Tsunade found it incredibly kinky that she could see people outside, some even looking at the Hokage Tower and her office, ever if they could not see beyond the glass due to the security seals. **"I-I'm coming!"** she screamed as she squirted her juices onto the window. Moment's later, as she came down from her orgasmic high she glanced at him in a bit of confusion as he pulled out of her "Why are you… ahhhh!" she shivered.

"Want to try in here?" Naruto asked her as he rubbed her puckered hole with the tip of his cock.

"Y-Yes… but go slow at first, I never did it in my ass before." Tsunade confessed.

"Okay." Naruto said and slowly pushed the head of his cock in her ass before stopping so that she can get used with the feeling.

"Mmm… you can go deeper." Tsunade told him after relaxing her anal muscles.

With a nod Naruto pushed further a couple more inches before slamming in the rest of his length earning a loud moan, not of pain but of pleasure, from the pigtailed blonde.

"So – So full." Tsunade whispered to herself.

"Oh, I'll fill you up even more soon enough." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear before he began thrusting into her faster and faster.

Soon enough, he reached his climax and unleashed his generous load into her but did not pull out as he was still hard and continued to fuck the Godaime Hokage's ass in earnest, his thick cum providing additional lubrification allowing his cock to slide into her ever better. She soon enough reached her orgasm as well and quickly got off him and turned to face him. The way she was rubbing her breasts together was all the information Naruto needed as he pushed her onto her back on the floor an straddled her chest before placing his cock glistening with their combined juices between he heavenly breasts and began thrusting madly, his cock head reaching Tsunade's welcoming mouth where her tongue provided additional ministrations.

When he felt he was close he got of her and before he could say anything her mouth had hatched onto his cock and moments later he was sliding deep into her throat. It only took a meeting of their eyes for him to get it and he quickly began thrusting into her welcoming throat, his hands holding her head in place as he literally fucked her face.

It only lasted about a dozen seconds before she felt his cock thicken further as he let go of her head and she pulled away to catch the last several strings of cum on her face and breasts, the first load having been deposited into her throat.

"Mmm…. Delicious…" Tsunade commented as she licked herself clean before her eyes landed on Naruto's cock which had hardened again while watching her. "Hehe, I guess I'm gonna get some more of your cock juice." she grinned as she prowled towards him on all fours.

_Timeskip – Three Days Prior_

Sneaking into his room in the morning after receiving a few days off after his 'secret meeting with the Hokage', said meeting having lasted well into the night, Naruto locked his door before undressing and heading into his private bath to take a shower – a cold shower as waking up with his hard cock being sucked by Tsunade had obvious effects over the young shinobi.

Sighing in satisfaction, he went back into his bedroom and got dressed for the day. He was about to head to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before he thought better of it and activated his Byakugan only to found several of his girls staking out behind the kitchen door. Orbiting between elation at being so desired and annoyance at not being able to cook breakfast, he teleported to Ichiraku's where he found Itachi talking with Ayame, both of them smiling and not taking their eyes off each other.

"I'll have three pork, a beef and five miso bowls." Naruto told Teuchi, snapping the older man from his continuous glare at Itachi – and possibly saving Itachi from being stabbed with the butcher knife Teuchi was innocently holding behind his back.

"Hm? Oh, right away, Naruto!" Teuchi smiled before heading into the kitchen.

The meal went on quietly with the two lovebirds barely acknowledging Naruto's presence… that is until Naruto was about to leave when Ayame remembered something.

"Ah, Naruto, one of your friends told me to give you this scroll when I see you." Ayame said as he held out the scroll for him to take.

"Who exactly?" Naruto looked at the scroll warily.

"Konoka-chan." Ayame answered looking at him weirdly.

"Ah, that's fine then." Naruto sighed in relief and took the scroll and pushed some chakra into the seal to open it… only for him to disappear, scroll and all, in a puff of smoke.

"_**Shunshin**_? No, a _**Reverse Summoning**_ keyed to Naruto's signature." Itachi said curiously as he watched the display.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Haruna-san laughing behind Konoka-chan when she gave me the scroll?" Ayame tilted her head in contemplation.

Remembering the few thing he knew about Haruna Saotome, Itachi shuddered at Naruto's possible fate.

"The fuck?" Naruto coughed from the smoke as he took in his surroundings.

He was at the end of what looked like an underground corridor lit with torches along the way. Looking around curiously, he headed forwards and after a couple minutes reached a dungeon-style door. Raising and eyebrow he opened it and went through… only to stops in his tracks as his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.

"Aha, we've been waiting for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata purred before slapping Haku's ass once again.

A bondage dungeon – that was what it was. A few tables with instruments of pleasure and perverted pain were around the walls, and in the center a but naked Haku was face down on a table with her arms and legs spread and tied in leather cuffs, a black leather collar around her neck and a ball-gag in her mouth. Next to the table was Hinata 3.0. Not the Shy Hinata Hyuga, nor the Confident Hinata Fuhen. No, this was the Kinky HINATA, wearing tight thigh-length black leather boots, and a an outfit composed of strands of black leather fully revealing her crotch and her full boobs and… no, calling it a harness was a better description if the few chains attached to the outfit.

"We've been bad girls, Naruto-kun." Hinata purred as he prowled towards him with a lusty smile "So why don't you summon up say… a couple dozen Kage Bunshin and…" she breathed hotly into his ear earning an excited shiver "…_punish us._" she whispered throatily. "Make us satisfy your every desire, your deepest fantasies. And… if you don't have enough… well, we have plenty inspiration here. She, what do you say, _goshujin-sama_?"

That was all Naruto could take before instantly creating around thirty Kage Bunshin and assaulting Hinata's naughty mouth as his hands cupped her full breasts.

In less then five minutes the two girls had all their holes filled with ten inch of cock while their hands stroked another pair of cocks.

And it would last for hours and hours, by the end of which they would have tried at least a third of the sex toys Haruna had provided for the girls.

_End Flashback_

It had taken a day for him to recover from the near orgasmic coma, from which Hinata and Haku were still unconscious with shit-eating grins adoring their faces, but his recovery was complete and Tsunade's message seemed important.

"Hey there, Tsunade." Naruto greeted with a grin which fell slightly when he noticed Neji, Lee and Shino. "I take it that I am to lead this team on a mission?"

"Yes. There has been an attempted theft of the Star of Hoshigakure. They requested a team of guards until either the thieves are apprehended or they give up." Tsunade nodded.

"The Star of Hoshigakure?" Naruto mussed thoughtfully. "Isn't that some sort of meteorite that emits radiation with chakra-enhancing properties?"

"Indeed. It crashed into what today is known as the Land of Bears and later on Hoshigakure was founded around the crash site with the first Hoshikage devising a training method to harness the radiation." Tsunade explained.

"_That meteor should not exist."_ Naruto told her telepathically. _"Our planet it cut off from the rest of the Universe, the results of our research show that much."_

"_I know. And the only extraterrestrial presence that could practically interact with us is the moon since it was made by the Rikudo Sennin."_ Tsunade replied the same way.

"_Hold on… special chakra-enhancing radiation? Could it be a piece of the moon that absorbed some of the Juubi's remaining youki and then somehow ended up crashing on the planet?"_ Naruto's eyes almost imperceptibly widened at the thought.

"_There are indeed rumors that the radiation is harmful in large amounts…"_ Tsunade answered thoughtfully.

"I request another teammate." Naruto said firmly, ending the silent conversation.

"Who do you have in mind?" Tsunade inquired. _"One of the Biiju?"_

"Karin. She's experienced as both a medic-nin and a sensor." Naruto replied.

"Hm, she's supposed to come to me for training in an hour or so. I'll send her a message to pack her things for a long term mission." Tsunade said.

"_Long term my ass. If that thing is what we suspect, then I'll either steal it or blast it to pieces, and hypnotize some annoying fool to take the blame. That kind of thing in the hands of some inexperienced nobodies like the Hoshi-nin spells disaster no matter how you look at it."_ Naruto told her firmly.

"_Agreed. The Hoshi-nin are pretty arrogant, thinking themselves worthy of being one of the Five Great Nations just because they have a chunk of rock. Maybe this will bring them down a peg or two."_ Tsunade replied with a slight smirk.

"Good. You guys go pack for an two week mission. Meet me at the village gate in two hours." Naruto told the others who nodded and quickly left. "If that's all, Tsunade, I'll head out as well." Naruto said and sank into a shadow.

"Hm, I really need to get him to teach me that." Tsunade muttered before turning towards her paperwork with an annoyed glare "Or a good fire jutsu." she added before forming a Kage Bunshin to quicken her work.

_Timeskip – Nine days later_

Tsunade was panicking. It was not something she did often, it was not something she was comfortable with, and it was something she dreaded considering what had happened the last few times she was in that state.

The feeling had been getting worse for the past two days, since it first appeared. And accompanied by it was the complete inability for anyone to contact Naruto via their pactio telepathy. All they heard in return were guttural growls, increasingly louder as time went by.

And now that she found out the source, she wished it was all a nightmare.

Because the source was one Naruto Uzumaki Fuhen, his skin ebony in color, emitting an ominous dark mist and with the mars of the Magia Erebea all over his body. And what was worse then that was his left eye and the left side of his face. Because that eye was gone. Instead was an orb of pitch darkness with covered with crimson veins that spread over his face, glowing malevolently.

And if his appearance was not enough, his body was writing in pain as screams of agony kept coming from his throat.

"W-What happened?" Tsunade trembled slightly before regaining control of herself as she looked way from the bed on which Naruto was strapped on in Kushina's chakra chains, the red haired woman watching him with worry and despair. "Karin! Report!"

"It was the meteorite." Karin said as her worry filled eyes did not leave Naruto's form. "It turns out that the Third Hoshikage banned the Star Training because of the negative side-effects, but a guy named Akahoshi and two accomplices, both Hoshi-nin, killed him a few months ago and restarted the training. A former Hoshi-nin, who was tried to steal the meteorite years ago was responsible for the attempted theft. Her and her husband convinced the Third to stop the training but were also banished for their attempt and pronounced dead. Naruto found this out pretty quickly using the Diarium Ejus and we confronted Akahoshi, but the guy was more cautious then we expected and had placed a summoning seal on the meteorite at some point after the failed theft." At this point Karin paused to gulp at the memory. "He literally shoved the piece of rock into his chest and partially merged with it, amplifying his chakra enormously. It was like a Tailed Beast Youki Cloak, how dense that corrupted chakra was." she shook her head.

"Then what? What happened to Naruto?" Tsunade demanded.

"He killed Akahoshi's accomplices and then cut Akahoshi to pieces with two _**Ensis Exsequens**_. And then everything went to hell when he used wind element Rasengan to destroy the meteorite. The damn thing turned to dust and we thought it was over… and the al that dust suddenly moved and plowed into Naruto's eye. I Naruto had enough time to tell me that it was trying to merge with him and take him over before his Magia Erebea began to act up. He barely managed to tell me that he had prepared a ritual to help him control the Magia Erebea and that there was a scroll with his notes in his room before the pain got to strong for him to speak properly. I tried telepathy but…" Karin shook her head.

"I see." Tsunade said in worry.

"Eva…" Asuna began.

"There's nothing I can do." Evangeline growled in frustration. "This is not part of the Magia Erebea. When it was with Negi, from what Konoka told me, the symptoms were his body becoming more compatible with the darkness. Naruto is somehow both encouraging and rejecting whatever is happening, and the source of it all is that eye."

"Should we remove the eye?" Mikoto suggested in distress.

"I did that ten times. It'll just grow back the same. The meteorite has probably spread all over his body." Karin rubbed her temples.

"I would normally suggest sealing his chakra since that's what this thing seems to be working with, but that may also be the method Naruto is resisting to an extent." Tsunade bit her lip.

"I have the scroll right here." Chao said as she unrolled it and leaned overt it along with Negi.

"It's a pretty complex ritual." Negi muttered. "It will forcefully accelerate the transformation process, but at the same time decrease any psychological changes to negligible levels… it seems perfect for his current situation…just one problem though."

"The power sources." Chao gritted her teeth. "It requires four power sources, four crystallized forms of Ki, Mana, Youki and Reiryoku… and they need to be insanely strong. It would take us years to make them, even if we put our energy in them on a daily basis."

"You know, I think I heard of something like that… the day he brought us to this time period." Akira said slowly.

"Right! He planted some crystals under the ruins of Uzushiogakure and said they were to absorb energy from all around the place!" Ako added as she remembered.

"Do you remember where?" Tsunade asked urgently.

"Yeah… we saw it through his eyes." Luna added.

"Right." Negi formulated a plan. "Anko, Hinata, Chachamaru and Karin. You four take Ako and Luna to Uzushio, find and dig up those crystals. Get here as fast as possible. Konoka, Haku, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune and Evangeline. You stay here and do what you can to help Naruto. Everyone else, I'll need your help to set up this ritual it will take a good portion of the compound's training ground, so let's get to work now. Let's go, everyone." he passed out the instructions before rolling the scroll and heading out, most of the others on his trail.

Twenty-nine hours. That was how long it took them to set up the ritual, the four crystals being brought mid-way, at which point they all had paused for a few moments to admire them.

Yin-Yang. That was the first thing that came to mind at the sight of the crystals. Somehow, even though the crystals were spherical in shape, and ornate Yin-Yang symbol, though none of the colors were quite black and white, was visible no matter from where one looked at the now very large crystals, about a meter in diameter. At a more attentive look, one would notice that the two tomoe were actually dragons shaped and positioned appropriately.

The preparations finally ready, a now barely twitching Naruto was placed in his position in the four overlapping ritual circles, and said circles being carved into the diamond Kin had turned the surface of the training ground and filled with the blood Naruto had stored in containment seals within the scroll detailing the ritual. The four crystals had been sank mid-way into holes filled with blood in the center of each of the four circles and were glowing ominously.

"_**Προσέξτε τη σύμβαση και να εξυπηρετούν με τέσσερις βασίλεια! Ελάτε εμπρός και να ενωθούν σε ένα Harmony! Σκούρο συγχρονισμού!**__**"**_ Evangeline chanted towards Naruto through the Pactio telepathy…

And then there was darkness.

More precisely, a pillar of pure darkness that pierced the heavens before retreating into a pitch black sphere with the blood red glyphs of the Magia Erebea all over it… before it retreated further into Naruto's still – and now completely naked – form that was momentary pitch black with golden glyphs before the darkness retreated into the glyphs leaving a normal looking blond behind, perfectly still, though a few sharp eyes instantly saw his chest rise slightly as he drew breath.

Naruto was still unconscious, and would be so for ten more days, but it only took one glance after raising his left eyelid to determine that the ritual had not been completely successful.

The black sclera, with needle-tip sized coloured spots, pitch black iris with a sinister red glow… and the pure white pupil and the three rings surrounding it, each bearing three tomoe told them that whatever it was that had brought Naruto into that state was beyond their current capabilities to deal with and it was there to stay.

Permanently taking away the light of Naruto's left eye.

**A.N.: YES! I did it! I finally updated… and won't do so again as this story is Over.**

**Yep, you read right. Naruto Chaos Mage ends here.**

**I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.**

**And I also hope that you'll enjoy the sequel, Book II of the Chaos Series that I plan on writing: Naruto Chaos Demon.**

**I don't know when I will post it, I haven't even started, but it WILL happen.**

**Thank you all for reading this story. If you liked it, this is your final chance to say so with a REVIEW.**

**Picture of Juubi Blind Eye on my profile.  
**


	51. Sequel is up

_**Sequel is up**_


End file.
